There Will Be Freedom
by johnnyboy7
Summary: Sequel to the story There Will Be Blood. Two years have passed. Bella and Edward are safe on their island but will the dark underworld of crime pull them back in? Rated M for language, lemons, dark scenes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two Years Later

"_Freedom is never dear at any price. It is the breath of life. What would a man not pay for living?__"-__Mohandas Gandhi_

_

* * *

_

Aro Volturi tapped his long, pale fingers on the hardwood of the massive table in the room. Of course, being the man that he was, he took the head seat for himself. The eyes of the all the major crime families were staring at him with waiting expressions. Well, almost all of them. One family was purposefully absent from today's festivities.

He looked out of the large window at the January snow that was falling softly around the house. It was just another reminder of the gray days that had become Aro's life.

Things were changing in the underground world of crime. Aro inspected all of the young faces around the table and scratched his jaw. It was easy to see why this generation got so much out of life. They were the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. It wasn't necessarily Aro's style, but if it got the job done…

They had the look of youth that Aro envied: the shiny hair, the chiseled faces, the bright eyes, the enthusiasm for life. Those features had long left him. He now had white, ashy hair, a sunken face, and a snappy attitude. He was revered as the older, wise grandfather of the group.

It had been four, hard years for Aro Volturi and on some days, he didn't know how he was still living. He didn't even want to live anymore.

His sons were gone. One of the only things that Aro was proud of was his offspring, Felix and Demetri, and they were erased from this earth like nothing more than dust. They were taken by the cold hands of his enemies and things would never really be the same for him. The Volturi line had ended. Of course, his brothers had sons, but they were worth shit. Who was going to take over the family when Aro passed? It was up in the air and caused massive disputes at every gathering.

Every day for the past four years, Aro had thought about his sons and who was responsible for their demise.

_Cullen. _

The word had been engrained in his brain since he was born. His father had hated them, his grandfather had hated them, and Aro hated them. He _despised _them. They caused him so much strife, and it was because of them that he was never truly successful—as much as he should have been, anyway. This was a race and he always came in second.

The Cullens had taken everything from him and he would never forgot it.

"Why are we here?" Shinobu Moioka asked from down the table.

"I have a proposition for you all," Aro's old voice croaked. He was pushing sixty-five and a lifetime of smoking had definitely taken its toll on him.

"We don't have all day." James Denali impatiently checked his watch. "I have things to do."

Aro sometimes forgot that these guys moved fast in life. In and out; that was the way of the world now.

"I need help," he confessed. "As you know, I'm in a… slight predicament."

It was no secret that the Volturis had lost a lot of their standing within this group. Aro hated admitting it, though.

"Help?" Sinhobu asked, obviously irritated that he had been pulled away from his daily dealings with the scum of the earth trafficking drugs, shipping slaves from country to country, disrupting foreign governments; whatever the hell he did.

"Yes." Aro's joints creaked as he stood up from his seat. "Gentlemen, I think that the time has come for a revolution of sorts."

All the men around the table sat up a little more in question.

"The _Cullens_," he said the name with disdain, "have taken too much. Not just from me, but from all of us. Carlisle has set up a network that's impossible to penetrate and I'm tired of him taking control of what's rightfully ours."

Aro's feet began carrying him around the room, his hands behind his back in an authoritative manner. No one dared speak, because his anger was evident and created a palpable tension in the air.

"We need to hit him where he's weak and I won't stand for failing this time. His reign needs to be ended." Aro decided to keep the details of his plans vague. He wasn't quite sure if they could all be trusted and he was still working things out in his head.

"This doesn't sound good." A short man down the table said quietly.

"I'm not forcing you to join me, but I know most of you want to. He's bulldozed his way over this country and _we _must be the ones to stop him." Aro continued.

"He's too powerful," James said, almost scared to even talk. "That whole family is too powerful."

"But they're not invincible," Aro concluded. "You, of all people, should want some kind of part in this. Look at you. You can barely walk without that cane and your family has nothing… All because of _them_."

James didn't deny it. How could he? It was true.

"Everyone here should be more than willing to help me. I'm not saying we take them down tomorrow or even destroy what they have completely, because—let's be honest—we all need Carlisle and his empire. But we can weaken him at least. Weaken him enough so he can't recover."

"So you're proposing a revolution?"

Aro smiled evilly, maliciously, dangerously. Nothing more needed to be said. The grin spoke without words.

"And how do you plan about doing this?" Shinobu crossed his arms. "Seems to me like you've tried for decades and nothing ever seems to get done."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"Gentleman, you let me worry about that. I just need to know that, when the time comes, I will have your backing. I need support."

"What do you have in mind?"a man at the end of the table asked in a thick British accent. Aro couldn't recall his name off the top of his head. "I happen to like the Cullens. Just because they're better than you, I don't think we need to annihilate them."

There were a few snickers around the room. The most distinct one came from the large bodyguard that British Man brought with him. He let out a hearty chuckle that he tried to disguise as a cough.

Aro's body might have been old, but his reflex to pull a gun had never been weakened in all these years.

He quickly withdrew a large 9mm pistol from out of nowhere and without even thinking, shot the bodyguard directly in the shoulder. It was a perfect shot, through and through. Red liquid splattered the dark wall behind the man and he fell to the floor with a whimper of pain. British Man just looked at his bodyguard with disgust and shook his head, letting him roll on the ground in a pool of his blood.

"Does anyone else think this is fucking funny?" Aro asked, furious that someone had dared to laugh at him. "This is _not _funny!"

No one said anything and just looked at each other with slightly worried eyes. The same thought was going through all of their heads: _This man had gone crazy. _

"We're going to call this a day," Aro said gruffly, slamming the gun down on the table. "I'll be in touch with everyone soon."

There was a butler waiting at the door to escort the patrons of the room out and most definitely clean up the mess left behind by the blood. Aro didn't even feel like bidding anyone a cordial farewell. He climbed the stairs, the wood nearly cracking under his heavy feet, eagerly trying to get into his office and away from the frustrating youth downstairs.

"Who do they think they are?" He slammed the door of his office shut. "Don't they know who I am?"

"What happened, Uncle Aro?" his niece, Vienna, asked from her spot behind his large desk. Her shimmering blond hair shinned off of the lights in the room.

"Oh, Vienna. I didn't know you were here." He calmed down almost instantly.

"Are you okay?" She rushed towards him. "Your face is all flustered and I heard the gun downstairs."

"Everything's fine, dear." He kissed her forehead. "Just a little scuffle."

"Come sit down." She helped him to his seat.

Aro gulped down the glass of water that Vienna handed him. She looked just like him in every way; so much, in fact, that many people thought she was his daughter. She might as well have been. He had raised the girl since she was five, after his youngest sister died from a horrible drug habit.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aro asked, after taking a minute to calm down.

"I miss you out here in the suburbs," his niece pouted. "The city is getting boring without Demetri and Felix."

A small pang of hurt attacked Aro's chest at the sound of his sons' names. It was quickly replaced by anger for the ones who killed them. That anger would quickly be alleviated.

"I know, sweetheart. Would you like me to buy you another penthouse?" he suggested to ease her pain.

"No, that's okay." Vienna picked at her nails. "I'm occupying myself with the male population of Chicago. They're very generous." She grinned evilly, identically matching her uncle's in the boardroom not five minutes earlier.

Aro shook his head, only slightly embarrassed by his niece's actions in the city. There was a new story every week about her in the society circle. He chose to ignore them.

"I just came by to check on you," she said sweetly. Behind all that sugar was a layer of malice that Aro had purposefully instilled in her. "You're looking sicker every day."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm not cut out for this fast-paced life anymore."

"You and Aunt Athenadora should move to the Bahamas or something. Get away from all this snow." Vienna shivered as she put on her coat. "And don't look so sad all the time."

"I didn't think I was." He shrugged innocently.

"I can see it in your eyes." She came over to his side of the desk and kissed his cheek. "I know that look. You're too old to be running around, planning takeovers. Just rest."

"I will." He smiled. They both knew he was lying.

Her long legs carried her toward the door, "Bye, Uncle Aro."

He was finally alone to drown in his own thoughts"

There were many things that he could be doing, but he purposefully chose not to. Instead, he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the three black and white photographs.

His hands were shaking in fury as he reviewed them for what felt like the millionth time. They came from a set of about one hundred, but they were almost the same.

Three people—two men and a woman—were playing in the waves on a beautiful beach. If the photographs had color, they would be dominated by sparkling blues, intense greens, and the bright yellow sunlight that illuminated every inch of the sand.

They all had smiles on their faces and didn't have a care in the world. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

The youngest of the men was eighteen. He had a short mop of hair that was styled in that 'childlike, don't care' kind of way. Aro knew that his eyes were blue and his hair, brown. He was very fit for a young adult, obviously taking after everyone else in the family in their race for perfection. His torso was sculpted and his arms were rippled. He was tall, but not too tall; thin, but not too thin.

The sole female in the picture was gorgeous. No matter how much Aro hated her, there was no doubt that she was stunning in every way. From her long, mahogany hair, to her statuesque figure and her delicate facial features, she was incredibly beautiful. Her age was twenty-two, but she looked a lot younger. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses, and a beaming smile was plastered on her face as she watched the men wrestle in the water.

A tiny bikini covered her body. Aro traced the curve of her legs and traveled up her flat stomach, ending at the swell of her round breasts. A familiar hormonal jolt rang through his body at the sight of such a lovely woman. Aro and his wife hadn't been intimate in years, so basically anything turned him on nowadays. Some might call him an "old dirty bastard". He didn't mind that title. This girl especially brought out the physical lust in him that he hadn't felt in a while.

He shook his head, not wanting his true reason for examining these pictures to be lost in a cloud of desire.

Aro put the first picture down and picked up the second one. The woman was now in the arms of the older man, being thrown around like a small ragdoll and completely enjoying herself.

This man was the real reason for Aro's wrath, his hate for basically everyone and _everything_.

The man was tall, and Aro once again envied the youth of the world as he saw the man's toned body. Aro once had muscles like that. The man's hair was disheveled—as always. His face held a rare smile, his skin was tanned, and the outside world had no effect on him. Aro had never seen the man with such freedom. He was unwound and relaxed. It was slightly unnerving.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with this?" Aro asked huskily, his voice thick with fury. "Your father might be crafty, but you will never beat me, Edward." He took a pencil from his desk and stabbed the man's face through the photograph.

He set the image down and tried to decide on the final aspects of his plans, which was quickly coming together. They needed to be meticulously calculated, and that was going to take time.

There was a sense of freedom amongst all three of them in the picture. That was what made Aro angriest. Why should his sons be buried in the ground when the real criminals were frolicking on some fucking beach? They deserved his pain. All of them deserved to hurt as he did in those dark days.

Aro had made a promise when he received these pictures that he was going to take that freedom away and crush it in his hands if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Chapter 1 posts on March 18th! Review and re-read until then. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mirage

Edward POV

"_Freedom means you are unobstructed in living your life as you choose. Anything less is a form of slavery.__" __Wayne Dyer_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_

* * *

_

The hot sun beat down on me from above as I ran through the sand, barefoot and shirtless. My earbuds played loud , fierce, rock music in my ears and I was able to tune everything out. The picturesque landscape passed me by in a blur as my pace picked up with every step.

This was the time of day that I loved.

Even though it was only eight in the morning, the Brazilian sun was up and ready to greet the world. It was hot, but not unpleasant because the thick sea breeze was wafting around my head like a whirlwind. Even in February, the tropical atmosphere made the temperature a constant seventy.

I pushed myself harder during my run and just like every morning, my lungs burned painfully from the exertion of my body. It felt good, so I went faster. My legs gave out sometime after the fifth mile. It was surprising that I didn't already lap the island by now. It was only but so big.

I collapsed on the hot sand and controlled my breathing, blowing long streams of air into the cloudless sky.

I was going to turn thirty this year, and my body was definitely feeling it.

_Thirty!_

How did I get so old?

I had heart issues from my poor diet and the drugs, my anxiety issues from my OCD, lung issues from the smoking, and a whole slew of other things that I didn't really care about. One new addition to my ailments was a bad back, which I acquired from a motorcycle accident about a year ago. It wasn't too serious, but it caused me a lot of pain sometimes. The doctor said I wasn't bad off enough for surgery, so I just suffered through it on those rare days when my spine decided to be a bitch.

I guess a bad back was the least of my worries. Technically, I wasn't even alive.

As the rest of the world knew it, I was dead, but of course that was a complete fabrication. It had been three years that I had been living this lie and to be honest, it got better every day. A life without restrictions was one I never thought I would be accustomed to, but it suited me well.

I had to leave my entire life behind. I didn't care about the cars, or the money, or the houses, or anything else. When my father sent me away, what hurt the most was losing Bella. She had become everything to me, and even though I didn't know it then, she was my livelihood. After I left, I had nothing to care for and nothing to care about. It was hell on earth

I guess it was ironic that I had to give my life away in order to get Bella back, though. Looking back on it, I had never really treated Bella nearly as well as I should have.

It hurt every day I had to spend without her. It made me feel so guilty that she lost everything and I was just basically hiding out. I was disgusted with myself. I was a free man, and she had to rot in jail for two years for _my _mistakes. I pleaded with Carlisle, begged him to let me turn myself in. When we realized that she was actually going to be staying in jail for a while, I couldn't take it. I literally went insane.

I left the bitterly cold mountains of Switzerland with every intention of getting her released. After Carlisle calmed me down, I was shipped here to the humid paradise of Brazil. This island wasn't on any map and specifically bought for its secrecy. It was my prison until Bella got here.

After she arrived, well, that was… a rough year. The aftermath of her anger was something I had never experienced. She had so much to say and never stopped saying it. Not that I blamed her.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

I knew that better than any person on the planet. I didn't think Bella would ever forgive me. How could she? I had left her, abandoned her, when she needed me the most. I was the lowest piece of shit imaginable. But Bella had a good heart. I never thought she would even give me the time of day. Thankfully, I was wrong.

Bella had me by the balls after that first year—she still did. I would be forever in her debt, not only for giving me a second chance, but also for keeping our secrets. I joked that she was made to be a mafia wife because even in her darkest hour, she never revealed a thing.

Bella and I fought everything out in those few months after she got here. We screamed and yelled until our lungs throbbed. She never once mentioned leaving the island, though, so I knew she was serious about us. If she wanted to leave then I would let her, but she told me it wasn't even an option.

"_We're going to make it until one of us is dead! We've worked too hard to just let everything crumble. I'm not giving up." _

Those were her exact words.

Bella told me that after a point, she had to let go of her anger or it would eat her up inside. She lived by the "forgive, but not forget" mentality. She was so mature to be so young and I was fortunate for that.

Our relationship now, two years later, was stronger than I remembered it ever being. I realized that there were few things in this world that could kill me. Living without Bella was one of them. I had to take anything that came with that.

She was feistier than ever and still gave me shit every time I made her mad. I think she was over keeping her emotions in. The time for that had passed. I guessed I rubbed off on her more than I knew. We were both extremely opinionated and that, mixed with our stubbornness, was a recipe for disaster.

Some might ask how the hell we could stand each other or even be in a relationship, let alone a successful one. I didn't question it. I just rolled with everything that came my way because above all else, we loved each other.

We fought like cats, but always made up quickly. I knew that at the end of the day, arguments didn't matter. Who really cared if the toothpaste cap wasn't screwed on or the dishes weren't done? We just argued because it was our strange way of having sex… in addition to the physical.

Now, our lives were almost perfect. We didn't have anyone to answer to. That was probably the best part. No ties to the real world so this sense of freedom settled over my life, which was slightly disconcerting at first, but I quickly got used to it.

We lived our lives on and around this island, making trips to Rio whenever we wanted. No one knew the old us, and we had completely new identities. It felt so liberating to be dead.

"Hey, old man!" I heard a deep voice yell from down the beach and even over the music in my ears, it was clear as a bell.

"Urg," I groaned, "leave me alone."

I turned my head to see Alec racing towards me, hands flailing and that damned permanent smile on his face. I spoke too soon with the whole 'no one to answer to' thing. My _child_—for lack of a better word—was always around.

He was eighteen now and thought he owned the world. He might have grown in size and age, but he was still a kid. He had come with Bella to the island. Before that, I was here by myself.

I made a very dangerous call to him, and only him to get her before Carlisle did. At first, he didn't believe that it was me on the other side of the phone. After all, I was supposed to be dead. I sent a plane for him and he spent about a week down here just looking at me. A couple days after that, he said he wanted to stay. He called Carlisle and told him what was really happening, still keeping the fact that he was going to get Bella, a secret. He came back with her and never looked back. He loved it here just as much as we did. Carlisle told everyone he was away in school in France, I think. He went back to Chicago maybe once a year, usually for Christmas. Only four people on this earth knew what he was really doing.

Bella and I were raising Alec as if he were our own. His physical age might be eighteen, but his mental age was a lot younger. That wasn't his fault, though. He had spent his entire childhood locked up. He never had the chance to grow. He surely was doing a lot of that now.

Almost every day, he was asking me about sex and being ruled by his hormones. On those occasions we traveled to Rio, Alec made use of it, soaking up all the female attention he could. The ladies loved him, and he would smile his bright smile at all of them. He was a seemingly normal teenager. He tried to sneak liquor out of the locked cabinet in the kitchen, took the boats out for joyrides, trashed the house when Bella and I stayed in the city; as normal as can be.

He was like a curious frat boy that I was trying my hardest to raise right. Right, being anything that wasn't me. I hadn't turned out too well. I made a promise to myself that he would be the good Cullen kid. At least Carlisle could be proud of one of us.

"Did you hear me?" Alec panted heavily, his brow drenched in sweat as he plopped down on the sand next to me.

"I heard you, I just chose to ignore you." I shut my eyes, letting the sun soak into my skin.

"You didn't wake me up for our run."

"You were snoring like a bear when I went in to wake you up. Last time I did that, you kicked me in the balls."

"And then you locked me out of the house for a week." He huffed. "I had to sleep outside… in the rain!"

"Serves you right." I chuckled at the memory. "Was Bella up when you left?"

"Yeah, she said you have to hurry up and get back because she's making breakfast."

"I'm surprised you left with cooking food in the house."

"I timed it perfectly. When we get back, everything should be ready." Even with my eyes closed, I could almost see the smile on his face at the thought of breakfast.

"You're so fat." I rolled away from him and started stretching my muscles for the run back.

"You're just jealous because my eight pack is coming in. Do know how hard it is to get this?" Alec ran his hand over the lower, sculpted portion of his stomach. "I was doing crunches for a year."

"And you still don't look as good as me," I gloated.

"I bet I could still beat you back to the house." He took off, kicking his feet in the air, leaving a cloud of dust in my direction.

A second was all I need to get myself into high gear and race after him. It didn't take me long to catch up, and even though I was going to be in so much pain when I woke up tomorrow, I would suffer for the bragging rights.

By the time we got back home, we were both gasping for air and clutching at our knees.

"I win," he exclaimed and leaned up against a palm tree. "I win."

"Like hell you did. I smoked your ass."

"Fuck you." He shoved my shoulder. "I was ten steps in front of you by the time we reached the path. Don't lie. It's okay that you lost."

"I didn't lose," I snarled.

"Maybe next time your old legs will work better for you." He patted my back and almost skipped inside. He was always so fucking happy. I didn't understand it.

I jogged to the side of the large beach house, which had been our home for the past two years, and striped out of the shorts I was in. I spent a couple minutes in the outdoor shower, washing the pesky sand from my body and hair.

That was the one bad thing about living on the beach. The sand was everywhere. I had got used to it somewhat, but when it stayed on my skin for too long, I got very antsy.

After I was certain that my body was free from sand, I turned the water off and grabbed a plush towel out of the cupboard near the shower. I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist before heading inside.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Alec who was shoving food into his mouth at the kitchen counter.

"Upstairs," he gurgled through his eggs.

"I hope you choke," I said as I pushed him off of the stool he was sitting on.

"Put on some fucking clothes!" he shouted at me when I climbed the stairs.

I went into the bedroom and didn't see Bella. I got dressed in what I always wore: swim trunks and a tee shirt. That was all I needed when we weren't doing anything, like today.

It took me one guess as to where Bella was. I walked into the largest room in our house, the library.

She was climbing the ladder up onto the bookshelves, which were neatly organized alphabetically. She was in nothing more than a shirt and dark blue boy shorts, which barely covered her plump ass. They were those skimpy kind, that you would get from Victoria Secret or some shit like that. I just stood there and looked at her, unashamed of myself. Sometimes I swear I was looking at a mirage. Could she still be here?

"Stop eye-fucking me," she said without even turning around. "It's not polite."

"Could you blame me?" I went to the ladder and held it steady as she climbed higher.

"Alec spilled orange juice on my pants. They're being washed and I'm too busy looking for this book to get new ones. You can eye-fuck until I get some clothes."

"Thank you," I replied, being completely honest. "What are you searching for?"

"I just remembered that I didn't finish _We the Living _before you put it away last night."

"You fell asleep when I was reading. I finished it."

"How thoughtful of you." She started her climb back down.

"Careful there, Clumsy Cathy."

"I'm not clumsy. This ladder isn't straight," Bella complained.

"Always with the excuses?"

"Shut up." She hopped down, standing in front of me in all her glory.

Neither of us had changed much in our appearances. Still the same ole Bella and Edward. Her hair was longer and darker; my hair was shorter and lighter. We looked tanned and fit, like something out of a health magazine, but there wasn't much else to do on this island besides run around all day in the sun.

"What?" she asked, self-conscious from my staring.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

She blushed, deep and full just like I liked it. Bella and I were attuned to each other on a level that I had never heard of before. She thought something, and I could almost tell what it was and vice versa. Now, she was thinking that I needed a kiss.

She rose up on her toes, and our lips touched. The electricity was still there, the fire was still there, and the passion was still there. It was always this way.

Bella just went in for a short kiss this morning because she knew that things could quickly spiral out of control in seconds if we let them.

"I have to go to work tonight, so I need the boat. Don't plan any excursions." She bypassed me, carrying her book, and went out of the library.

I followed her into our room where she was putting on a pair of sweatpants, but then took them off. It was going to be hot out today. She settled for shorts.

"You've been working a lot lately," I commented and sat on the bed.

"The bar needs me. Nahuel fired everyone else."

Bella worked at a club in Rio as a bartender, which I didn't like at all. When she first told me that she wanted to get a job, I was adamantly against it. Why would she need one? We had everything we needed here and more than enough money to live for three lifetimes. Bella said she wanted something to do. I let up a little bit and, of course, she had to get the one job I almost forbid her from having.

Rio was not a safe place to be for anyone to work, let alone in a club. Rowdy international college kids got wasted, men pinched her ass, the drug lords held their meetings in seedy corners, and her boss was a complete douche. Of course, she assured me that none of that happened at her club, but I knew better.

"Maybe you should think about getting a job." Bella scaled the tall bed and straddled me, pushing my body back into the covers.

"I don't want one. Taking care of you two is job enough."

"You're bored here." Her finger traced the stubble on my jaw.

"No, I'm not," I sort of lied.

Sure, there were some days when I wished I had something to do, but I wasn't complaining. My old life might be behind me, although, I was never too far away from it. I dabbled in the stock market for something to do—under an alias of course. I ordered guns and had them shipped to Rio. I even started a drug war last year between two rival gangs. That was fun.

"Idle hands are the devils play things," Bella tsked me.

"My hands are never idle." They traveled over her body, sliding down her back and ending on the ass that I loved so much. I cupped it roughly, and she yelped.

"Oh, Edward. Always looking for a good time." She kissed my chin. "Unfortunately, I'm hungry, so this will have to wait until later."

I almost pouted pitifully at the thought of delayed sexual joy. "You are the worse kind of tease."

"I can't help it." Bella rolled off of me.

I grimaced when the change in position twisted my back into a knot. The base of my spine started to throb, and a pain radiated throughout my lower half. I quickly recovered my face, because Bella would start worrying if she knew.

"Are you coming?" she asked me when she reached the door.

"I'll be down in a second," I said smoothly, not daring to move just yet.

"What's wrong?" Bella questioned anxiously. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I shook my head.

"You're lying. Oh my God. Is it your back?"

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Turn over," she instructed. "I knew you shouldn't have gone running this morning. You did too much lifting yesterday when you and Alec moved the sofa."

"I'm fine. It's just a little tickle." I rolled over on the bed and felt Bella's warm fingers under my shirt, pressing right where I needed them to.

Bella kneaded my flesh and tenderly released the pressure from my back. I moaned embarrassingly with her touch.

"I told you not to buy that motorcycle, but you just had to beat Alec, didn't you?" she chastised. "This is how people get killed. You are so lucky that it was a minor accident."

"Nothing would have happened if Alec stayed on his side of the road."

"Thank God he didn't get hurt."

"Thank God," I replied sarcastically. "I'm in pain for the rest of my life, but praise the heavens that Alec is okay."

"Serves you right. I told you for months not to ride that thing and you did it anyway. Now, you can barely walk straight." She lightly climbed off of my back and went into the bathroom.

She came back with two little blue pills, and I took them without question, gulping down a bottle of water. I stretched my body back to life and felt incredibly better, just as usual.

"Thank you," I said.

"Old men need their nurses." She grinned as she backed out of the door, pulling me with her.

We separated at the stairs. I went into the library and turned on the computer.

Time to start the day.

I waited for my computer to boot up and put on my glasses, which had become a perpetual fixture on my face anytime I wanted to read something. I flipped through the week's mail on my desk. We never got anything important, because no one knew we were here. Just spam shit and travel brochures but I always checked, anyway.

The only person who knew where exactly we were was Carlisle. I spoke to him for five minutes every other month. That was all the time we got. Basically, I just told him we were alive and well. He said the same and we would hang up. I always had to use a pre-paid phone that I would later throw into the river out back and that was all the communication we had.

I couldn't let myself dwell on the fact that I was lying to my brothers, and worse, my mother. She was never going to forgive me. Alec called her once a month on iChat, under the guise of him being at school. It wasn't going to work forever, but as of now, Esme was none the wiser that Alec was in Brazil. Plus, his Christmas visits seemed to tithe her over throughout the year.

Every day, I wished I could read Bella's mind so that I could see what she was really thinking about her own parents. Did she miss them? Of course she did. She would never tell me and whenever I asked, Bella just ignored it. I was wondering how much longer she would be willing to stay here on this island without seeing Charlie or Renee.

"Yo!" Alec banged through the door of my office, throwing an apple in the air.

"I told you to fucking knock." I tried not to get too annoyed.

"Knocking is overrated," he mocked, sitting in the chair across from me. "Bella said we were going into the city tonight."

"No, _we, _as in Bella and I, aregoing into the city. She has to work." I was only half talking to him since my computer was up fully and I was now knee deep in stock trading.

"Come on. I want to go too," he groaned.

"The last time we took you with us, you got lost." I took my glasses off with frustration, just remembering the hour we spent roaming the city.

"I forgot what time it was." He shrugged coyly.

"Because you were shitface drunk."

"That wasn't my fault. Someone spiked my drink," he defended.

"Yeah, you." I went back to typing furiously. "Is there anything that you seriously need?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "but I'm coming. Bella said I could if you said yes."

"The markets are closing in London and opening in New York. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Please…" he begged.

"Alright, fine!" I shouted. "Just don't run off."

"Sweet." He took a bite of his apple.

"Get out," I said forcefully.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Alec left me alone to my numbers on the computer screen.

I spent about an hour switching a couple million around in whatever I was dealing with these days. I never really paid attention unless I was losing money, which hadn't been the case since we got here. Carlisle had set us up with a nice nest egg that was now climbing upwards of fifty million thanks to my skillful management.

Sometime after lunch—or maybe it was closer to dinner, I wasn't sure—there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

"You've been in here all day." Bella walked into the room and sat on my desk. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making money."

"Making money that we don't need."

"Everyone needs money, Bella."

"Hmmmm," she dejected.

I continued to focus my attention on my computer. I knew Bella wanted to say something, but it was best to just let her say it when she wanted. If I pushed her, she would never talk.

It took ten minutes of silence before I got another peep out of her. "Um, have you talked to your father this month?"

"No. I haven't had the chance yet," I sighed, not wanted to get into this right now. I never talked to Carlisle on my own volition. Bella literally had to force me to make the call. I was still too pissed at him for some of the things he did. Bella might be able to forgive, but I'd never lived by that philosophy.

The truth was, even though I talked all this shit about love and living a new life here on the island, I was just as bad as I was before. Maybe even worse. There were some days when I thought I was agoraphobic. I hated to be around people because they all annoyed the shit out of me. It was as if people were put on this earth just to piss me off. I had a short temper, which provided me with tons of trouble and my inability to interact with others kind of made living here ideal. Bella was the exception. She was the only woman I would ever love in my own special way. My cold heart hadn't melted for anyone else.

My aggravation with the world unfortunately was sometimes released on my father. It was best if I took medication before calling him.

"It's been a long time," Bella reminded me. "I'm sure he's worried about you."

I nodded. "Which is why he was so quick to ship me off."

"Edward, let it go. He was protecting you and it was for your own good."

"He's weak," I accused. "He has no backbone."

"He saved your life."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have run away if I had my choice."

"And you would have been dead. You have the stubborn nature of a jackass." She smiled dryly. "I find it cute, but others don't."

"You put up with me because you have to."

"True." Bella hopped off of my desk and headed out of the door. "Call him! And ask how Charlie's doing."

I sighed heavily before reaching into my desk for one of the hundreds of cheap, plastic, pre-paid cell phones. I ripped the package open and put in the battery, waiting for it to power up. I dialed the very familiar number and waited for it to ring.

"_Hello,"_ someone answered quickly.

"Hi, Dad."

* * *

**HOLY EDWARD'S RETURN BATMAN**

So, we've arrived at the beginning of this tale and once again, expect it to be a beast. Hope I dont disappoint. Things will move quickly and questions will be answered.

A lot of you will want to know what happened between TWBB and this story, but just let it go. Bella was mad, there's no doubt about it, but she's here to stay. I wont dive too much into it. She will definitely have some things to say later, but there won't be flashbacks or outtakes. I dont think they're necessary. This story is about moving forward. We will get more into that when things start to pick up. This is just chapter 1.

Also, to clear some things up, This story takes place 2 years after the epilogue of TWBB. So Bella's been out of jail for 2 years, Edward's been gone for 4. Sorry if that was more blood, gore, graphic scenes, more sex, more drama, more, more, more...

I think that's all for today.I have to stop before I get ahead of myself.

Thanks for the massive support for this story already. over 500 reviews for just the prologue. Keep it up. Thanks for all the people who put me on alert and fav's. its a major confidence boost to your's truly. Also, a massive shoutout to the beta JENNYB0719. She makes all my chapters really pretty and spends a lot of time with them because I have horrible grammar, spelling, etc. Everyone should thank her.

Follow me on twitter for updates and my nonsense (at)johnnyboy1029

I will update again on March 18th. Until then, ADIOS!


	3. Chapter 3

Rio

BELLA POV

_"Man is free at the moment he wishes to be."-Voltaire _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

I shut the door to Edward's office and tried not to listen to his phone conversation with Carlisle. I desperately wanted to—I always did.

I slowly went downstairs and found Alec in front of the TV. I plopped down on the soft green couch next to him.

"What's up, Bug?" he asked me.

"I'm bored and I don't have to be at work for another few hours."

"Go read. Isn't that what you always do?" he snickered.

"No," I said in an annoyed voice, "I have a life."

I actually did like it on this island, even though I wished sometimes that I had more interaction with people. That was what the bar was for though. I could work a couple nights a week and feel like I was important and not just wasting away. The only problem was it could get incredibly boring on long days, such as this, when Edward was busy playing with money of whatever the hell he did. Cabin fever was starting to set in. But I chose to be here. This place was better for Edward and me. Here, on the island, we were free and could just be Bella and Edward.

"We could go for a swim," Alec suggested.

"You look ready." I noticed him in nothing more than swim trunks. That's all he ever wore these days.

"I was planning on it later after my movie goes off."

"I don't want to swim today."

"Let's go shoot something." He got overly excited. "Edward bought me a new gun the other day. I can't wait to try it out."

I didn't really have any choice in the matter. Alec took my hand and pulled me from the couch roughly. We went to Edward's very special 'gun room' and searched through the wide array of options. Everything was ordered and coordinated to Edward's specific guidelines.

"Can you not break anything?" I warned Alec, "You know how he gets."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Over the years, I had become somewhat of an aficionado in things that went 'boom'. Edward called me a small dynamo with a gun. I certainly had more of a love for them than I used to. I knew the makes, models, size, weight; almost everything about every piece of firepower made. That was all thanks to Edward, but I studied hard.

"I love it here," Alec sighed in awe as his hands traveled over the smooth steel of guns.

I tried lifting a large semi-automatic off of the wall, but it was too heavy for me and I stumbled backwards. I was still determined to use it and tried to act like it wasn't a problem for me.

He snatched it from my hands easily. "Silly, Bella. Small girls can't handle big guns."

"I can so. I _choose _not to," I said stubbornly.

Alec gave me a smaller one. "There you go. A military grade Beretta 7301."

"It's a girl gun." I weighted it in my hand.

"You do have a vagina, don't you?" He smirked at took the larger one for himself.

"I swear, you get more like Emmett every day." I shook my head, grabbing a couple of rounds for later and following Alec out of the room.

I grabbed my sunglasses on the way and put them on as the sticky, humid heat that had become a constant in my new Brazilian home started to make me sweat instantly. Thankfully, the one thing I never had to worry about here was my hair. It didn't frizz for whatever reason.

_It was the small pleasures that counted. _

"Wow, it's a hot one out today," Alec observed, like I couldn't feel it myself. "Should have brought a bottle of water. Oh and Edward said I could go with you guys into the city. I need a few things."

"Okay, but we'll leave you if you get lost again."

"I didn't get lost. You two left me...I just so happened to find my way into that strip club. It wasn't my fault. I was so torn up that the nice ladies decided to console me." He replied innocently.

"You're worse than Emmett," I grumbled.

Alec was, for all intents and purposes, my child. For the past two years, Edward and I had been raising him and trying to do a good job. We didn't really have a choice, but I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed taking care of someone and Alec made life fun. There were some days when I wanted to rip my hair out, though. He was a handful. I had to remind myself that even though he was legally an adult now, he was still a child mentally, and Edward was determined to make him into a good man. Alec should be a little more mature, but he went from being locked up to being babied by Esme and Carlisle. He never really had a chance to live as an adult or be independent. We were trying to find the balance between letting him go and keeping him safe.

As we made our way through the thick, green foliage of the island, I took in deep breaths of the sea air.

"We're here," Alec announced when we came to a clearing. Swaying palm trees blew in the wind and colorful birds cawed above us.

We were standing in a field on the opposite side of the house with targets set up a couple of yards out. Our weekly ritual of weapons training had become one of my favorite times. It was fun and made me feel powerful, in control and I was actually kind of good at it.

We positioned ourselves in our normal spots and Alec shoved a pair of ear mufflers over my head.

"You're not holding it right," Alec informed me before I could even begin to shoot.

"Why not?" I looked down at the gun in my hands. "This is how Edward told me to hold it."

"Because he has bigger hands than you." Alec repositioned the pistol. "Your hands need to be closer together so you have a better hold on it."

"I've been shooting a gun for years and you've never said anything before."

"I don't think I ever noticed it," he chuckled. "Now we're ready."

The feeling of a gun in my hand had become natural. I wasn't a master like Edward or Alec, but I was getting better. I had spent time in this field, practicing and honing my skills for if I ever had to use them. Edward was convinced that we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. I, on the other hand, was less than convinced. I just… had a feeling.

The kickback from the Beretta was powerful and brought me out of my thoughts. I had to steady myself a couple of times before I got the hang of it and unloaded the pistol until the clip was empty. I wiped my sweaty palms on the rough fabric of my shorts and pulled off my sunglasses.

"Nice shots." Alec squinted into the sunlight.

We walked slowly towards the paper bull's-eye targets, which were posted on the trunks of some rather large trees.

"My shooting is so perfect. I need to be in the Olympics."

"What are you talking about? Your grouping is off," I observed and pulled his target from the tree. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was concentrating." He looked over my shoulder at the paper, "Those are beautiful shots. Don't be jealous."

"You need to get your eyes checked. You have five shots not even on the paper." I ran my hands over the markings on the bark of the poor tree.

"Well, it's hard to control a semi-automatic machine gun, Bella. And yours isn't much better."

"I beg to differ." I pulled my target down. "Fifteen shots all in the red or yellow. That's the best yet." I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket to show Edward later.

"Whatever." Alec put up fresh targets. He replaced his ear mufflers and stomped back over to his spot across the field. Like his brother, Alec was the worst kind of loser.

I rolled my eyes and reclaimed my spot as well. He replaced the cartridge in his gun and I did the same, ready to resume shooting.

I had gotten through about half the rounds when I felt warm hands on my hips and a voice in my ear, "Spread your legs for me."

"What?" I was taken off guard and shot into the air.

"They're too close together. Your stance is a little off."

I did as he said and immediately noticed the difference in my arms, which felt lighter. The bullets seemed to just ease out of the gun, and even though I couldn't see the target all too well because of the distance, I knew they were hitting their mark.

Edward's hands crept up my body and along my arms until they were cupping my own around the gun.

"Take a deep breath, steady your core, and then shoot," Edward instructed. Of course, with him being so close and whispering in my ear, I certainly wasn't thinking about guns anymore. I suddenly wanted to be bent over and had very dirty thoughts going through my head.

Even after all these years, he had the same effect on me.

"I can't concentrate with you here." I nudged him.

"You have to stay focused, Bella." His lips descended on my neck, and he began pulling down one shoulder of my shirt so that the skin was exposed, "Just make sure you keep your eyes on the prize."

The mixture of heat and sexual tension was incredibly stifling.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that," Alec ordered. "We didn't come out here for you two to sex it up."

"I fucking hate you. Mind your own business." Edward scowled and slapped the back of his head. "And your shooting sucks."

"You both need to leave me alone. My shooting is perfect." He argued, "I'm a master, damn it!"

"Alright, you two." I stopped them before this turned into a giant fight, which wouldn't have been out of the norm. "I have to get to work."

Edward took the gun out of my hands and put it in the waist of his shorts. I grabbed his hand and hurriedly rushed him away from Alec, who had a murderous look on his face. Edward and I jumped over fallen trees and waded through thick grasses on our way back to the house with Alec clumping behind us.

We were all quiet, just listening to the sounds of the tropical rain forest around us for the fifteen minutes it took to get back home. The sun was beginning to set above the clouds and an almost pink hue was shooting over the sky.

Our beach house was untouched by modernity on the outside and reminded me of something you might see in a travel brochure.

"I'm going to get a shower." I said when I placed the gun back in its spot in the room.

"Alright, I'll have Alec start the boat." Edward replied, moving the pistol two centimeters to the left.

I left the boys downstairs and ran into my bedroom. I stripped out of my sticky clothes and climbed into the shower after I tested the water to make sure it was the way I wanted it.

All the water for our little home was originally salt water that was purified. Edward explained the process to me one time, but I didn't really know the specifics. In any case, it was warm, soothing, and smelled incredibly sweet. The water ran over my body and allowed me to unwind from my not so stressful day. My arms were kind of sore from holding up that gun so I stayed in the shower a little longer than normal.

When I was done, I wrapped a plush white towel around my body and had to wipe the steam from the mirror so that I could see myself.

I hadn't changed at all in what seemed like years. I still had the face of a teenager, which was kind of embarrassing. My hair was fuller and maybe a little longer and I guess I had a slight tan. That was a new look for me. The perpetual pale girl from Washington now looked like a beach bunny—or so Edward said. I still saw the flaws most of the time.

I started applying makeup, which my boss swore was a part of my "uniform". I never really wore it until about a year ago when I started going into Rio. I worked in a fucking club with pulsing lights and loud music. It wasn't like anyone was looking at the face of one of the bartenders, but Nahuel was convinced that I needed it. I guess I couldn't complain since I made a buttload of tips, but I still found it a little unnecessary.

As I was applying a thin dusting of blush over my cheeks, Edward came into the bathroom with angry growl.

"I can't wait until we ship him off to a fucking college somewhere." He stopped himself from punching the wall.

"What did he do now?"

"We broke my gun… My _new _gun, Bella."

"Sorry?"

"And it's not like I can have it fixed so I have to buy a new one and that was fucking hard to get."

"Alright, well no need in getting stressed over it."

He exhaled, running a hand through his full hair. As was his calming technique, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and then leaned on the counter. I continued to beautify myself while he reduced his heart rate. It was actually kind of interesting to watch with his ticks and mannerisms.

"Are you better?" I asked after five minutes.

"Yes," Edward crossed his arms, "what time do we have to leave?"

"In about an hour. Tonight's my long night too, so we'll be out until probably one."

Edward just sat on the counter, watching me as I continued to get ready. He did that a lot.

The best thing about our relationship was that we didn't have to talk all the time. We could sit for hours and only utter a few words between us and it was still as powerful as if we'd talked each other's ears off.

As I looked at him in the mirror, I asked myself how it was still possible that I loved him as much as I did. Sure, we had hard times after that first year and almost brought the house down with our shouting, but it had to be done. We didn't have any choice but to shout out everything that had built up over our separation.

My main argument was that I lost absolutely everything: my family, friends, my education, and… well, everything. What had Edward lost? He argued that being separated from me for two years was enough. I didn't like that excuse and it pissed me off to now end at how quickly he thought we could just go back to being us.

I had too much anger to do that.

With time though, it did happen. I realized that there wasn't much I could do about it. It happened and it was in the past. We both hurt and had both lost. We were working on our future now. That was what was important to me. I shed tears for this man and I wasn't letting him go now. We were in too deep for that. I guess our relationship wasn't what you would expect from a twenty-two and twenty-nine year old. We were like an old couple who had been together since birth.

There had been a lot of trust issues that we had to work through, mainly on my part, but Edward surprisingly had suggested therapy. We both saw someone in Rio separately and then together, under aliases, of course, but it did help.

"I don't like you working in that bar?" Edward voiced his opinion for the hundredth time.

"I know you don't and I'll find a new job soon. Just for now, let me stay there. It's fun."

He grumbled something undistinguishable.

I let my eyes travel sneakily up his body in the mirror until I caught a glimpse of his right shoulder that was barely covered by his shirt. The white angel wings were always there, always a reminder.

Not a day went by that I didn't think about her.

I didn't really know if my baby was a girl or not, but I felt she was. I had named her Elizabeth and it helped me heal to think of my lost child as an actual person, rather than a fetus. It still hurt sometimes, but at least I wasn't crying anymore. Besides Edward, Alec was the only one who even knew I was pregnant. We had told him and he was amazingly comforting when Edward couldn't find the right words.

I didn't really know how Edward felt about her. He never said much, but he always held me when I cried. He knew that Elizabeth meant the world to me and always listened. I talked a lot about it in therapy for that year and I did eventually heal.

Now, we almost never mentioned about her. Edward said he was sad about it, but still found it hard to wrap his mind around being a father. I hadn't even dared to bring up children because I knew Edward wouldn't be too fond of the idea. He claimed that if it was what I wanted, then we could try, but kids weren't on his 'to do' list at the moment. To be honest, they weren't really on mine either. I wasn't ready.

Edward noticed me looking at his tattoo that symbolized our baby girl and quickly covered his shoulder. I averted my eyes.

"You're shaking," he said quietly.

"Am I?" I asked stupidly. "I didn't even notice. I'm fine."

"I can get rid of the tattoo if…"

"No, don't you dare." I cut him off, "I need it there. It's a good reminder."

Edward pulled me close to his body, wrapping his arms around my hips and kissing my temple. "Are you okay?"

"She would have been four." I exhaled, willing myself not to tear up. I hadn't in a long time and I wasn't going to let myself start now. "I wonder what she would look like."

"Like you," he answered. "Long brown hair, massive brown eyes, a sweet face…"

"Or like you." I smiled sadly in the mirror. "Can you believe it? Four years old. We wouldn't know what to do with ourselves. A little girl, running around like a crazy person."

"I don't know if we would have made it." He chuckled, kissing me again, "I might have snapped by now."

"Maybe." I started reapplying my makeup. "I'm almost ready."

"Okay." He let me go and went into the bedroom.

I dressed in my jean shorts, a simple white shirt, and white sneakers that would glow in the fluorescent lights of the club. My hair was left down for now, but I made sure to have a band to put it up once we got into the heat of Rio.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked when I came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go."

We traveled downstairs and I realized I was already running late when the sun started setting completely behind the horizon.

Alec already had the boat untied from the dock and idling in the water. Edward was always concerned with me tripping, so he carried me the five feet to the boat.

"Finally. I was waiting forever." Alec took off once Edward and I were seated, "You two were probably having sex again. Disgusting."

"Just drive the fucking boat." Edward snapped.

I only worked during the weekends so that was usually when we went into the city. While I was at the bar, Edward would usually go grocery shopping or buy whatever we needed for the week. Alec almost never came with us because he was too difficult to keep track of without a cell phone. I was wondering what they were going to do tonight.

"Charlie's fine," Edward said to me over the roar of the engine. "Carlisle's been checking up on him."

"How was his wedding?" I asked, trying not to sound sad that I wasn't able to attend.

"Nice. He's happy."

"That's all I care about then."

After I was released from prison and kidnapped by Edward, I found out that Charlie was looking for me. I sent him a postcard, stamped from Spain when I first got here, that basically said I was fine and he shouldn't worry about me. I told him I would be home sometime, but I didn't know when. It was selfish of me to leave him hanging that way, but what more could I do? It was too risky to keep sending him letters, and I couldn't just call him whenever I wanted.

Edward asked Carlisle to keep tabs on him for me. I think he had someone watching him. I got a report whenever they talked. He was always fine. He missed me, but found solace in the lady who owned the diner in Forks. They had got engaged last year and Charlie finally took the plunge at the beginning of the New Year.

Of course I missed both him and Renee, but I knew I would see them again. It was never our intent to stay on this island forever and we just had to wait out our self-imposed sentence. I didn't know when we would be back, but I knew Charlie would be there to lovingly kick my ass when I got off of the plane. He was not going to be happy with me. I guess that made me more apprehensive to leave the island one day. Who knows what people would have to say when we got back?

I couldn't think too much more about the life I left behind because the blinding lights of Rio were coming into view.

They say that New York is the city that never sleeps, but obviously, whoever crated that maxim hadn't visited Rio. There was some sort of carnival or celebration going on every single day, and it was hard to even imagine a city like this existed. The noise was just unbelievable, and the streets were always packed with people, dancing or drinking in ordered chaos. It was a place filled with such life that you couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, ground rules." Edward spoke mostly to Alec as we pulled into the dock of the harbor. "You stay with me at all times. I won't have you running off again."

"Can't I stay with Bella? Her club is so much cooler than whatever the hell you've got going on," Alec argued.

"No, she can't keep an eye on you like I can. If you get arrested, you're staying in jail because I'm not coming to bail you out."

"Okay, fine."

"We need milk," I informed them both when Edward shut off the engine, "and cereal so make sure to get some. Also, batteries, I think."

"For your vibrator?" Alec asked seriously.

"You're so gross." I pulled at my hair and shuddered.

Edward helped me onto the dock and Alec followed behind us as we made our way into the city. The club was just a few blocks away so we didn't need to take a taxi or anything like that. It was only nine at night, but the streets were already buzzing with the anticipation of a fun night.

"Okay, so I have my emergency cell phone if you need me," Edward said when we got to the club. "Make sure you call."

"I will, Edward. Nothing is going to happen."

He was always so worried about me working here. He said it wasn't the proper place for me. He also hated my boss with a passion. Edward thought he treated me rudely and said so on multiple occasions to his face. It was a wonder that I wasn't fired by now.

"Just make sure you tell that fucking boss of yours to keep himself in line"

I nodded.

"I'll be back later to pick you up." Edward kissed me shortly before being dragged down the street and into the crowd by Alec.

I went inside to an already packed club. It didn't even have a name. Nahuel said that it didn't need one. People just knew about it and came for a good time. The place was huge, with three floors, and it was one of the hotspots for all the college kids who wanted to get completely smashed. I don't think we turned anyone away from a drink.

"Charlotte is here!" a fellow bartender, Zafrina, shouted over the music. "Couldn't come soon enough. I'm bored."

"Yes, I'm here. Let the party begin." I smiled, putting my hair up and going behind the bar on the first floor.

Me, and a couple other people controlled the bar downstairs. We got the people when they were first coming out for a good night, not too drunk yet. To everyone on the mainland, I was known as Charlotte Masen, the new wife of Peter Masen, and we lived somewhere outside of the city; I never said where.

It was amazing how naive people were. When we first started coming to the city and telling people that lie, I was terrified that someone was going to know who we were, but Edward convinced me not to worry. Just like he said, they believed anything I said and why wouldn't they? I wasn't a threat. I was just a young bride from the states who happened to be here on business with her husband—nothing more, nothing less.

"It's been so boring." Jack, another bartender leaned on his elbows. "No one wants drinks this early in the night."

"I see you have a lot of tips in your pockets." I checked our supply of liquor and wrote down anything we needed for when Nahuel made his hourly checks. I was a shift manager, so I was expected to be on top of things on at all times.

"That's because I'm so sexy. Get a little vodka in these ladies and they'd take home the Elephant Man," he replied.

"Too bad you're gay, huh?" Zafrina giggled. She was a massive woman with muscles that made her a very imposing woman. Everyone was scared of her until she actually said something and you realized that she was a sweetheart.

"Yeah, too bad, but if I keep my mouth shut then they'll never know. Just look and don't touch is my motto." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "Speaking of, where is that fine husband of yours, Marie?"

"Out grocery shopping or whatever the hell he does." I shrugged, still tending to the alcohol supply.

"You two are so cute together," Zafrina sighed, longingly. "I need a man. Find me one, Charlotte."

"I can't help you there. I have enough trouble keeping up with the two I have at home."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Alex was eighteen. He's legal!" she shouted. Alec, or Alex as he was known, just loved coming in here for the simple reason that everyone fawned over him. Edward could do without the attention, but Alec craved it.

"He's not an option for you," I said, the protective side of me peeking out.

"I think he likes me." She sauntered off, swaying her hips to the beat of the music that was just starting to pump louder as the night really began to pick up.

"Charlotte!" a thunderous voice shouted.

I saw my boss pushing through people to get to the bar.

"Hi, Nauhel. Do you want a drink?" I asked as nice as possible.

"Not right now. What have I told you about wearing your hair up?" he sneered.

"But it's so hot in here."

"I don't care. You don't look good with it up. People don't drink if their servers look like shit."

"Fine." I pulled the band out and pulled my hair over one shoulder so that I would have some sort of ventilation. "Is that better?"

"Eh. It'll do." He shrugged. Nauhel was a small pipsqueak of a man, almost as small as me. He always had a toothpick in his mouth and was a complete miser. He never wasted a cent if he didn't have to. His dark skin looked like leather and had scars over it that suggested he had been through some pretty rough shit, but no one ever asked.

"We need some stuff." I handed him the list I made when I came in and he snatched it from me roughly, reviewing it with quick eyes.

"I just put some Captain Morgan back there an hour before you came."

"Well, it's gone now. And some Grey Goose," I tacked on. "That always goes fast."

"Fine. I'll send someone with it all later. Get to work!" he yelled and stalked away.

"What a bastard." Zafrina stood next to me, shadowing over my tiny frame. "I think we should start a union."

"You can start a union and I'll watch. Besides, that'll just give Peter more of a reason to beat the shit out of him."

"Well he needs his shit kicked. He's so rude." She rolled her eyes, slithering away. "Oh, I think you have your first customer of the night."

A man sat in front of me.

"Hi." I smiled widely, flirting just a little. "What can I get you?"

"Um, I'm not sure. It's my first night here. What's good?" He searched the massive selection of drinks behind me.

"We have a Rio Slammer that everyone loves. Taste good without getting you hammered in three sips."

"What's in it?" he asked, sitting at the bar.

"Sweet and sour mix, orange juice, cranberry juice, gin, peach liquor, and a touch of lime."

"It's not a girly drink is it?" He scrunched his nose up.

"No, it's not." I laughed, "You can have a regular beer."

"No, I think I'll brave the slammer," he said loudly.

"Okay, then." I started mixing easily. After a year at this, I had the menus memorized and could pretty much do it with my eyes closed.

The man was obviously not from around here, as evident from his pale skin and touristy shirt that he probably bought at one of the vendors outside. He had spiky hair and talked with a thick American accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked when I was putting the final touches on his drink.

"Texas." He nodded. "First time in Brazil."

"Are you liking it?"

"Yes, it's a lot, but I've never been to a place like this. Where are you from?"

"California. I'm here with my husband. He does business down here," I lied without hesitation or thought. I almost believed it myself.

"What kind of business does he do?" the man asked when I handed him his drink.

"Import and export. Mostly chocolate and coffee."

"Cool." He grinned and took a sip. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Thank you. I added some sarsaparilla with you being from Texas and all."

"I can taste it." He shook his head to clear it. "That is some strong stuff."

"Glad you're enjoying." I moved onto a new costumer who had just asked me for a simple coke and Bacardi. "So how long are you here?" I asked the same guy sitting in front of me.

"Just for another week," he answered.

I could tell that he was a moneymaker. He was going to give me all the tips I needed tonight if I just kept him talking.

"You should go check out the mango festival they're having next weekend. Free drinks here during happy hour."

"I'll be sure to do that." He shifted on the stool like he was uncomfortable and pulled something dark and metal from under him. He set the gun on the counter, either not caring that it was out in full view or already too drunk to realize it.

I froze when I saw it and tried to regain my composure before he saw me. I went back to making drinks like nothing was wrong. It wasn't like we didn't ever have some seedy shit go down in the bar, but I just didn't expect him to pull that out of his belt.

"Am I allowed to have this in here? It's not loaded or anything," he said, pointing to the impressive gun.

"Uh, no. You can't have that."

"I figured. Well then, I guess I need to go." He downed the rest of his drink and got up from his seat, taking his gun with him. "Oh, I didn't get your name. I think I should know for when I come back next weekend for my free drink."

"Charlotte," I said and felt like I shouldn't even give him that. "I'll be here for that free drink."

"I'm hoping so. I'm Ben, by the way." He smiled and handed me a hundred American dollar bill. "I'll be back."

I took the money and put it in my tip jar as he walked through the crowd.

"You got a hundred bucks?" Jack snuck up behind me, flipping a bottle of vodka over his head. "Did you flash him or something? I can do that."

"No, we just kept talking. I told you to be nicer to your peoples."

"Being nice is overrated."

"You sound like Peter."

"Oh, God. I hope so. I wouldn't mind looking like him too."

I pushed Jack back to work and tried not to think about the creepy man with the gun as I stalked up the length of the bar, looking for someone to serve.

The hours passed on as they normally did with people getting drunker by the second. The music and lights were urging everyone to dance. The leeway of Sunday morning meant that everyone could get shitfaced tonight and not have to worry about their hangovers.

By the time midnight arrived, the scene was frenzied with fist pumping at its fullest and hair swinging, making everyone dizzy. Of course the clubs stayed open until the sun rose in Rio, but I usually only worked until about one.

I was watching the clock closely and just as usual, when the hands struck one, I spotted Edward pushing through people with a glare on his face. He arrived at the bar and plopped down on a stool in front of me.

"Why are there so many people in here?" he shouted. His lip was cracked and red.

"Because it's fun," I replied sarcastically. "Duh. Did you get into a fight."

"Can I have a drink? And yes, I did."

"What was it this time?"

"Someone owed me money, don't ask."

"Your usual, sir?" I flirted. "Or would you like to try something different?"

"The normal will be fine. Do I have to pay extra for the sexy bartender?"

"You're so cheesy." I rolled my eyes and gave Edward his scotch.

"I am not," he argued, gulping his drink easily. "It's called romance, Charlotte."

"Excuse me. I didn't know."

Jack snaked up from nowhere. "Hi, Peter."

"Oh, hello." Edward kind of turned away from him. He was always very uncomfortable when Jack started hitting on him. It was hilarious to watch.

"It's nice to see you again. You haven't visited me in a while." Jack actually batted his eyelashes.

"I've uh… been busy."

"Well, don't be such a stranger." Jack winked at me before going back to showing off in front of the ladies for tips.

"Maybe you should stop coming in here." I barely held in my laughter.

"Maybe I should," he agreed. "Isn't there some sort of policy against his shameful behavior?"

"Look around, this is the definition of sleaziness."

Before Edward even had the chance to say anything in response, Nauhel shuffled through the crowd with a purpose. "Charlotte! Get in the back and clean up."

"I'm about to leave. I'm actually already off of the clock."

"Well, some girl took a shit in the ladies' room and missed the toilet, so I need you to go handle it."

"Get someone else to do it." I shuddered.

"Don't you have a cleaning crew for that?" Edward asked him in a strained voice.

"Oh, you're here." Nahuel said with distaste in his voice. "Charlotte, get your ass back there and clean it up."

Edward smashed his glass against the counter, and it shattered in his hand. He started bleeding immediately, but didn't seem to care as he stood up from his seat. Everyone around him kind of backed up in surprise.

"You need to have a little more respect for your employees, especially her." Edward was trying hard not to kill Nauhel. I could see it in his face.

"_She _works for _me_ and if I need something cleaned, then she'll do it."

"If you ever talk to her like that again, I'll break your jaw."

"I pay her good fucking money and I'm not giving your precious Charlotte preferential treatment just because you threaten me on a daily basis."

"I've held my tongue for too fucking long and I'm tired of hearing you talk to her like she's some kind of barn animal. Apologize," he ordered.

"I'm not apologizing." He laughed. "Come in here again and I'll have you arrested."

"Go ahead and call them because I'm about to kill you," Edward snarled. He took the first step and I wasn't going to make it over the bar in time before he busted my boss' head in.

Thankfully, Alec was there in an instant, whispering in his ear and pulling him backwards. When I saw Edward's hand clasped around the golden gun at his side, I knew it was time to go.

"So fucking hot," Jack muttered as I ran past him and into the crowd.

I pushed Edward out of the crowd but could still hear Nauhel's voice. "Bring him in here again, Charlotte, and you're fired."

Edward was literally shaking when we were in the streets. He punched the wall of a building where Alec took us and ground his teeth together at the pain.

"Stop it." I took his hand, which was still bleeding and wrapped it in a towel that I had grabbed from the bar, making sure that there was no glass in his cuts. "You can't do that to my boss."

"You're not working for that bastard anymore. Fuck him and his shit club."

"Seriously, Bella. Why are you working there?" Alec asked me, peeking around the corner to see if anyone noticed us.

"Nahuel treats everyone that way. I would say something if he just talked to me so nastily, but everyone gets his shit."

I looked to make sure no one was watching us. I could have sworn that I saw Ben from the bar, leaning against a wall against the street and smoking a cigarette, but when I looked again, he was gone.

"I'll burn that place down before you step in there again." Edward was breathing harshly and not showing any signs of calming down.

When I was done tending to his hand, I hugged him close to me. That seemed to be the only thing worked. I could hear his heart thundering in his chest and even in the warm heat of the night, I could feel his skin burning.

"Just breathe," I told him. "Don't think about it."

"You're not going back." He hugged me tightly. "I won't stand for anyone talking to you like that."

"Okay, I won't go back," I said. "If it upsets you too much then I won't."

"I think we should go," Alec said. "I think he called the police."

Edward unwrapped his arms from around me, took my hand with his uninjured one, and rushed into the pulsing crowd of Rio, heading towards the docks to go home.

* * *

**HOLY STEAMY FIGHT NIGHT IN RIO BATMAN**

I decided to update a little early since I was feeling good today. When the story gets going, I'll be updating weekly on Fridays.

Anyway, lots going on so far, right? We're only on the second chapter, but the meat of the story is coming. Just be be patient.

I've already gotten responses from the first chapter saying that Edward was going soft, he's getting old, he's not the same Edward. I promise you that he definitely hasn't gone soft. Just the opposite. You just watch. As fat as his age. I know that 30 isn't that old, but it would feel like it if you lived the life he has. Just think about all the drugs, and drinking, and rough times. He's been through it. He will be back to his old self soon, dont you worry. He's already starting to show his colors. A more mature Edward is a deadlier Edward.

Just a warning, we won't be spending too much longer on the island. That's all I shall say.

As always, thanks to Jennyb0719 for her good beta work. We squall like cats to get these chapters perfect for you guys and I hope we're not disappointing so far. More to come on the Friday 3/18. I think I'll make it this time. I will post teasers on Tuesdays on my blog and updates of Fridays.

You can follow me on twitter (at)johnnyboy1029. Please do. I'm loads of fun.

Until next Friday, Adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Normandy

EDWARD POV

"_Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed.__"- Martin Luther King Jr._

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer_  
_

_

* * *

_

"Edward," Bella purred in my ear, "wake up."

"No," I rolled away from her, "it's one in the morning, Bella. Go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Well, I'm exhausted," I complained. I already knew what she wanted just by the sound of her voice. Normally, I would be all for a little seduction and sex under the sheets, but not tonight.

Alec and I had spent all day removing tree stumps from the backyard to give us more room to expand the house in a couple of months. By the end of the day, I was covered in grime and my muscles were screaming in pain.

"Edward," She crawled over me lightly so that we were facing each other again, "it's too hot to sleep and I get all antsy at night now that I don't have a job."

"I can't help you, Bella. Go back to bed."

It had been a week since Bella quit at the club. I went in with her, and Nahuel glared at me the whole time we were there. Unknown to her, I had him arrested on trumped up charges of tax evasion. He had been rotting away in some dingy Brazilian jail for the past couple of days and probably wouldn't get out for another couple of months, at least.

Bella was planning on getting another job soon, but as of right now, she was enjoying her downtime.

"It's so damn hot," she breathed on my skin.

"What do you want me to do about it? I already opened the windows."

"I know you're not asleep." She wiggled into my arms, placing kisses on my bare chest. "Please…"

"No, go away."

I tried to hold off, but we both knew where this was going.

I sighed and laid on my back, spread eagle. "Do with me what you wish."

Bella climbed up and, of course, she knew how to get the right response out of me. Her legs widened over my lap, the cotton fabric of her panties meeting the already hard erection that I was sporting in my boxers.

I brought her face down to my lips, because I was now wide awake and ready to play.

I rolled us over and pinned her underneath my body. I immediately ground my pelvis against hers and could feel the effect of her desire when I felt the wet spot on her panties. Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she let out a throaty moan.

"You asked for it." I kissed her neck and started moving down over her shirt-covered chest. Her nipples were hard for me and waiting for attention. On a night like this, though, foreplay wasn't on the menu.

"You're taking too long," Bella lifted her hips up and slid her underwear down, throwing it somewhere in the room.

My hands traveled under the sheet and gripped her ass. I pulled my throbbing dick out of my boxers as she rolled us sideways so that we were facing each other. It sprang free, ready to find a home between Bella's legs. I positioned myself right at her wet entrance and pushed in slightly, letting my tip tease her just a little.

She gasped when I did it again, pushing further this time. She needed to be stretched, and Bella made sure that I was hitting the right spot by rolling her hips into mine. She leaned in close and scissored her legs through mine so that we were entwined, almost one person. Without even having to do any work, I slipped deep inside her wet pussy, both of us letting out a guttural moan at the sensation.

"Aren't you glad I woke you up?" Bella wheezed and threw her head back, giving me full access to her luscious neck.

"Fuck yeah," I growled, sliding over the sheets and deeper inside of her, "I give you permission to wake me up anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind." She grabbed hold of my hair, tugging and pulling in a gloriously assertive way.

Our legs were losing circulation because they were so tightly bound and small tingles started creeping over my skin. While thrusting, we held on to each other for leverage and ultimate friction, letting our bodies fall into sexual ecstasy. My kisses traveled over Bella's delicate collarbone and pert nipples, making my name fall from her perfect lips.

I knew her body backwards and forwards, so I could estimate when she was close. Bella's nails started scratching marks down my chest, creating pain and pleasure wrapped into one. She quivered violently as I pounded deeper, skin meeting skin.

Her entire body uncoiled without a word. There were just grunts and whimpers as we both erupted into each other. I felt long spurts of cum leave my dick as they coated her walls and created sloppy noises down below. I shuddered as the last remnants of my release dripped out, and my entire body suddenly became exhausted after the high I just rode.

Neither Bella nor I moved for what seemed like hours.

"Holy shit." Bella's head rolled onto the pillow, but she didn't disentangle herself from me.

"Like I said, wake me up anytime." I kissed her lips roughly. "That was intense."

"I don't know what came over me." She finally let go and scooted away.

I took a deep breath, bringing my body back to life and stared up at the ceiling. "I'll suffer any punishment for a fuck like that again." I looked at her. "Are you sleepy now?"

She giggled and nodded. "I'm exhausted. Thank you."

"Would it be completely crass of me to fall asleep now?" I shut my eyes, not being able to keep them open any longer.

"Goodnight, Edward." I felt her soft lips on my cheek.

I heard Bella get situated next to me, and then settle herself into bed. After a few minutes, I opened one eye just to check on her. It had become somewhat of a ritual in the past couple of years. I couldn't sleep unless I knew she was safe and content. Whether we were angry at each other or just had a major argument, I would toss and turn all night. Something inside of me just wouldn't shut off.

I rolled over and didn't even bother covering myself up. It was too hot for that. I just drifted off to sleep.

Sometime around three, the discomfort in my back started to make itself known. I tried to ignore it and forget the pain was even there, but that didn't happen.

I got out of bed and lightly padded into the bathroom. Without turning on the lights, I went straight for those nice little blue pills on the counter and took two of them. The uneasiness subsided within minutes, and I knew I would be alright for the next twelve hours or so.

I pulled my pillows off of the bed and set myself down on the carpet to finish out the night. Most times when I had back problems, I slept here. Bella hated it. She told me I wasn't healthy, but I begged to differ. At least I wouldn't wake up in twisted knots in the morning. I tried not to think about how many disgusting germs might be around me and closed my eyes again.

It took me an hour of restlessness to realize that I wasn't going back to sleep.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me sleepily as I started to get up from the floor.

"I can't sleep," I told her.

"Why?" She rolled over to look at me through hooded eyes.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed." I kissed her. "I'll be downstairs and I'm turning on the air condition. It's too fucking hot in here."

"Okay."

I closed all the windows in the room, and then ventured out into the hallway to blast the shit out of the A/C. It almost immediately became freezing in the house, but it was better than the hell of the tropical season.

I went downstairs, flicked on the lights, and decided to make myself a pot of coffee. No one manufactured coffee like Brazil, and it could keep you up for days. It was like crack, but tasted so much better. While I waited, I sat on the couch and watched the news, catching up on what was happening in the real world. I tried not to care about anything going on anywhere else. Nothing mattered but this little island, Bella, and Alec.

If you would have told me that this would be my life four years ago, I might have shot something. Back then, this kind of existence made no sense to me. Now, the regularity of island life had become my sanctuary. The simplicity, the easiness, the freedom; it was exactly what I needed. I would probably be dead for real by now if I stayed in Chicago.

The coffee pot dinged softly, indicating that my morning pick-me-up was ready. The sun wouldn't be up for another four hours, so I couldn't go for a run like I wanted. I settled for sitting on the couch and barely watching the TV.

I heard the light movement of feet upstairs and a couple minutes later, Bella came down wiping her eyes.

"If we're going to stay up, I need more than coffee." She plopped down next to me and took my cup from me.

"You can go back to bed."

"Not now. I'm already up."

Bella just didn't like it when I wasn't in the bed with her. That's probably why she hated when I slept on the floor. By now, we had gotten our 'late-night-no-sleep-dates' down to a science. We had them probably about once a week.

"So… I'll get the Scrabble?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"And I'll get more coffee." I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to retrieve bigger cups.

By the time I had come back, Bella was on the floor in front of the coffee table, setting up the massive Scrabble Deluxe Edition board.

"We are such nerds," Bella said with a laugh, "but I love this game so much."

"No making up words this time." I sat across from her, stretching my legs out.

"Excuse me, but I don't make up words. Just because they aren't in the dictionary doesn't mean they don't exist."

"That's exactly what it means."

"I'm sure they exist somewhere." She glared at me.

"You're just a sore loser."

In over a year of doing this, Bella had never once won a game of Scrabble. Sometimes, I would think about letting her scoot by with a victory, but she acquired this proclivity for making things up. She had a degree in fucking English literature, and yet she couldn't think of real words to put on the board. She always complained that her letters never made anything worthy of points.

"I'm not a sore loser," Bella argued. "You just need to stop using those big words that no one can understand."

"I can't help it." I shrugged, superiorly sipping my coffee. "I play to win."

She squinted at me while picking her letters and the game began.

Of course, ten minutes in, we were already quarrelling over one of her words. I tried to explain to her that "s-p-r-a-m-p" didn't exist. Bella challenged that it did. About six months ago, the dictionary was "misplaced", so I couldn't really debate, but she ended up conceding.

"I can't believe you." Bella shook her head as she wrote down my sixty-eight-point word.

"Triple word, double letter on a 'W', and triple letter on an 'F'," I gloated. "Don't cheat me either."

"This is ridiculous. Who would have ever thought 'waffle' was going to be my enemy?"

Before I could reach my hand into the velvet pouch to pull out more letters, the lights shut off completely. The air conditioner also powered down simultaneously, and an eerie silence fell over the room.

"What's happened?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know," I said quietly. I was instantly on alert, listening and squinting in the dark for any abnormality.

Alec suddenly crept into the room, wielding a rather large pistol and a semi-automatic strapped around his chest. I thought he might be sleepwalking or some shit like that, but there was a strange glare in his eyes that I could even see in the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, my voice low and grainy.

"Do you two not hear that?" He turned towards us. "Stop fucking around. We have company."

"Great spy line." I rolled my eyes. "What's going on?"

"Just listen." He crawled on the floor towards the glass, sliding door and pulled the curtains closed.

I tuned everything out and honed my hearing. It only took a second for me to hear it, and when I did, I jumped up from the floor.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked.

"Boats," I answered shortly.

"Wave runners," Alec said. "Six, I think. I couldn't see them from my window, but I sure as hell could hear them." He peeked out of the curtain.

"What the hell do they want? How did they find us?" Bella questioned. I was asking myself the same thing.

"And they have guns, so… there's that." Alec sighed. "I don't think they're friendly."

"Bella, I need you to go upstairs." I went into the massive gunroom, which I of course kept stocked to the fullest.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't have time to argue with you." I handed her a couple firearms; I wasn't sure which ones. "Please just listen to me. Go upstairs and lock the door. I have a key so if someone knocks, it's not me. We just need to sort this out and-"

"I'm not leaving you two down here," she interrupted me.

"I will carry you up there if I have to." I had to stop myself from yelling, "Please… just listen to me."

Bella thought for a second, her feelings evident on her face, before she nodded. "What do they want?"

"I don't know, Bella, but I promise that I'm going to find out and we're going to get them off of our island."

"This is happening really fast," she exhaled.

I nodded. "I'm going to handle this."

"They're coming," Alec whispered.

"How many are there?" I asked him.

"Six and they all have some impressive firepower."

"Go upstairs," I told Bella. "I'll be up there when this is finished. No matter what you hear going on down here, don't come out of our room." I pulled down the smallest bulletproof vest that I had made especially for her and strapped it to her body, making sure it was secure.

"Be safe," She hugged me tightly around my neck. "I want them off of our island, Edward."

"They will be," I vowed. "If anyone comes in the room, shoot them. Don't think about it." I pushed her up the stairs and didn't move until I heard the lock on our bedroom door.

"How do you want to do this?" Alec asked me as I grabbed anything and everything I could, including my trusty golden Eagle. I was surprised I still had the thing.

"I need one of them alive. Kill anything else that moves," I instructed, putting on my own vest and handing one to Alec. "I want to know who they are, why they're here, what they want, and how they found us."

"Yes, sir." Alec saluted. "Are we waiting for them?"

I looked around the spacious first floor of the house. Fortunately, we had enough room to maneuver. My mind went into overdrive: making game plans, finding exits, trying to deduce the best strategies, seeing if there were any valuables that needed to be put up. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a friendly visit.

"Wait for them," I said mostly to myself.

I flipped the kitchen table over. I went into the family room and did the same to the couch, the coffee table, spilling the Scrabble game and coffee onto the floor. Alec helped me push the bookcase into the middle of the room—anything for coverage.

There were six of them and two of us. They had the advantage because they were prepared. There wasn't any way we were going to stop them from coming in, so why try? I didn't want to stop them, anyway. They were going to get one hell of a surprise.

I sent Alec into the kitchen, while I crouched on the floor to wait for whoever was trying to attack my home. I could feel my heart beating with the rapid anticipation that I usually got with a gun in my hands. I guess my time off had come to a sudden halt.

"This had to be the night that I forget to set the alarm system," I berated myself. I _never _forgot to set the alarm. There was a buoy a mile out, bobbing in the ocean that was made especially for situations like this. It should have alerted me to any boat that came near this island.

I stopped my thoughts to just listen and heard footsteps in the sand. There were six sets, just like Alec said. My inhuman senses could pick up the heaviness of each man and the sound of their guns clicking together. I didn't know who they were or what kind of breed these men came from, but I could tell they wouldn't go down easily.

Something slid across the floor and hit me in the knee. It was a small pocketknife that I had given Alec for his seventeenth birthday. He gave me a thumbs-up before slinking back around the corner. I kept the knife close to me for safekeeping.

The locks on the door began to jiggle and I crossed myself twice just as it banged open. I stayed in my spot behind the sofa, barely breathing. I wanted to know what they were all about. Silence was golden in my situation.

"Where are they?" a gruff voice asked.

"I saw movement. They're here." another replied.

"How many are we supposed to take care of?"

"Three. He said there were three."

"Why are we even here?"

"Because the pay is good. Stop complaining and find them."

Alec was the first one to shoot, and the sound of hasty bullets suddenly erupted around me. I kept my head low and just opened fire in the general direction where I heard the most commotion. I realized that my house was probably going to be destroyed.

There were approaching footsteps of a man, and I judged his distance from my hiding place. When he was close enough, I stood up and prepared to unload a full clip of lead into his chest. He was in full military gear, complete with a helmet, bulletproof vest, and a thick jacket to cover his body.

That left two main targets for maximum penetration: the face and the groin. I didn't even give him a chance to prepare himself before I fired everything the powerful weapon had. His body jerked violently as his blood splattered the white curtains behind him.

I didn't have time to savor the feeling of a fresh kill before I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and reacted immediately, firing everything the gun had. He was on the ground, but still wiggling in despair. I kicked off his helmet so that I could see his face and then took the knife, plunging it deep into the soft flesh of his neck. I ripped it out and a fountain of blood sprang up as he took his last breath.

The family room was quiet with three bodies on the floor around me. The lights were still out, and the walls were littered with bullet holes. The smell of new blood seeped into the carpet and I could almost feel the spooky ghosts of the fallen in the air.

Quick and easy kills. Three down.

I treaded lightly and quietly, keeping to the shadows. There wasn't any noise, but that only made me feel more alert. I took each step deliberately and listened with waiting ears.

I distinguished Alec's footsteps from down the hall. I whistled a high-pitched noise, and he whistled back, our cue to put the guns down.

"What the hell was that?" He came around the corner with an angry face. "You didn't even give me a chance to pick them off."

"You started shooting first. I thought it was time to start the firing squad."

"You planned that badly. No warning, no game plan. It was messy." He huffed, "I only got two."

"I took three. That means there's one left." I repositioned my gun. "Did he go outside?"

Before Alec answered there was a loud pop from upstairs, and it took me a second to remember that Alec and I weren't the only ones in the house.

I climbed the stairs three at a time and had my gun ready to kill.

The first thing I noticed when I rounded the corner into the upstairs hallway was that my bedroom door was busted clean through. The wood looked like it had barely survived a stampede. It was splintered off in all directions and what little piece that was left, was hanging off the hinges.

I rushed into the room and saw a guy on our bed, clutching his shoulder, his blood staining the sheets red. He wasn't dead, but looked not very far from it.

Bella held a small gun in her slightly shaking hands. There was a stone cold look one her face, and a deep scratch on her cheek. It was almost as if someone had tried to swipe her with a knife or some animal had clawed at her.

"You fucking bitch," the man groaned, rolling over the bed like he was gasping for air.

I took the butt of my Eagle and smashed him in the forehead. He yelped in pain and muttered indistinguishably as his eyes rolled closed.

"Jesus Christ, Bella." Alec looked around the room, which was disheveled and in complete tatters. Everything was broken or split in two.

"Did he do that?" I cupped her cheek, which was starting to bleed. The gash wasn't deep, but it looked painful. "What did he do to you?" I asked, my voice strained from the anger that was coursing through my veins.

She nodded and handed me the gun she was holding. "I'm fine. He… just started banging on the door and I shot him."

"Are you okay? What did he do?"

"Nothing. He chased me around and tried to grab me." Bella sighed, pulling up the ripped portion of her shirt that was falling down. She collapsed tiredly in a chair in the corner. "He was a jackass."

I noticed holes in the walls that could only be made by bullets.

"Did he fucking shoot at you?" I yelled.

"I think so. I shot at him first, though." She shrugged, "I know him."

"You know him?"

"Well, he came into the bar last week. He had a gun, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was more worried about your bloodied, cut up hand. Besides, it's not the first time some guy with a gun has come into the bar. He said his name was Ben."

"You sure did a number on him." Alec tried to roll the guy over. He was breathing harshly, and judging by the amount of blood loss on the bed, he didn't have much longer to live. "One shot through the shoulder and one in the stomach. Good job, Bella."

She smiled wryly and slumped deeper into the chair. It was the first time Bella had shot a real person. I trained her with cadavers so that she would know how it felt to put a bullet through an authentic body, but she'd never come close to actually doing it.

I knelt down in front of her, pulling the guns off of my body. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She nodded, trying to be strong. "What happened downstairs? Did you get hit or something?"

"No, of course not."

Bella got up from the chair and lightly climbed over the rubbish in our room. She went into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth and a Band-Aid.

"What the hell is going on, Edward?" she asked and wiped the wet cloth over her face. "I don't like this."

"I don't know, Bella. Are you sure you're okay?"

"If you ask me that one more time, I'll shoot you." She scowled. "I'm fine."

Bella's face and actions were saying something totally different from her words. She was almost shaking. Her feet brought her towards me, and I wrapped my arms around her when she rested her head on my chest.

"Were you scared?" I asked.

"It was just happening so fast and I was trying not to think about what was happening downstairs."

"Bella, it's okay. You did exactly what I told you to do," I assured her. "You did nothing wrong."

She nodded. "I know."

"Good."

"If we want any info out of this bastard, we might need to work fast. He's slipping," Alec said.

"Alright, let's get him outside." I kissed the top of her head and made sure that she could stand up straight on her own. I then went to help Alec lift the guy up.

Bella moved stuff out of the way as Alec and I dragged him off of the bed. His blood created a trail behind us as we pulled him through the house, and I had to kick dead bodies of the way as I stumbled out of the door.

"This is so fucked up." Alec strained as he lifted the guy up higher by the arms. "We were attacked."

"We were invaded," Bella said, following behind us.

"Like on the beaches of Normandy. I just watched a documentary on it the other day," Alec replied. "This is another world war."

"This whole situation is bullshit." I dropped the body behind the house. The sun was about to come up, and the morning birds were starting to chirp happily.

Alec rushed off to get the things we needed. He knew the drill by now and didn't waste any time. He brought back a rickety old chair and a thick rope that we usually tied the boats up in.

I started to strip the guy out of his clothes. He would mumble something incoherent every couple of seconds. I searched through all his pockets, searching for any form of identification. I found a small black book and handed it to Bella. "See if there's anything useful in there."

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked and flipped through the pages.

"Eventually kill him," I answered truthfully.

"He has our names."

"Which names?" I ripped the bulletproof jacket off of the man, who was still alive and starting to wake up. His blood was coating my hands, but I kept digger deeper, trying to find more information.

"Our real names and pictures. They look like they were taken from far away. We're on the beach."

_What the fuck?_

" Who is this guy?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. His uniform isn't anything I recognize." I was trying to stay as calm as possible, to appear like I had this situation under control. In reality, this wasn't looking good at all.

"Let's kill him now," Alec exhaled, cracking his neck.

I shook my head.

I got the man down to his boxers. He had nothing else on him, but according to Bella his name was Ben. Alec and I put him in the chair, tying him up tightly with the rope. He was tottering on his ass, like he was drunk.

"Is he dead yet?" Bella whispered to me.

"No, he's still alive." I tapped the man on the head. "Wake up!"

He grunted and gurgled something that I couldn't understand, so I tapped him again. This time his eyes shot open, and his face twisted in pain.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked. I had almost no patience to deal with this man, so if he didn't answer my questions, he was going to die quicker than he already was.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" He wheezed and coughed. "Where are my men?"

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I… I don't know."

"Yes you do." Bella slapped the shit out of him, "You came into the bar last week. I made you a fucking drink." She slapped him harder this time.

"Bella," I picked her up and set her back down away from Ben, "You can't kill him yet."

"He's a liar."

"Of course he is. It's an act. Let me handle this."

She scowled, but nodded.

Ben screeched to the high heavens, screaming for any help that was out there. Bella cringed next to me, and Alec shuddered in annoyance. I let the man scream.

"No one's going to hear you," I said after he was finally out of breath. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" He choked and turned his head away. He tried to get loose from his bindings, struggling to break free.

"Bella, can you go to the beach, please, and wait there?" I asked, but it definitely wasn't a question. "Don't go inside of the house and fire a gun if anyone else comes." I handed her the pistol I was carrying.

She debated for a second, biting her lip in typical Bella fashion. She nodded silently and ran out of the forests, on the path back towards the beach.

"I'm not going to ask you again." I tried to calm myself down. "Tell me who you are and why you're here."

The man still didn't say anything. He was dying anyway, so maybe he just didn't care.

I took the same small dagger from Alec and didn't hesitate as I placed the tip on the guy's bare chest. The blood from his shoulder was dripping down and I guessed I only had about ten more minutes before he passed out again.

I dug the point of the knife into his skin, carving a large 'E' into his muscle. It was just deep enough to cause a considerable amount of pain, which was apparent on his face.

This man was definitely going to remember my name before he died.

"If you tell me what you're doing here, I might just spare you," I lied, dragging the knife over his skin again, creating the beginning line of a 'D'.

"I get paid to kill," he said through his clenched teeth.

"An assassin?" Alec asked from behind me.

"No, he's a mercenary," I replied. I could spot a hired killer from a mile away. This man was trained militarily. "Who do you work for?" I questioned, completing the 'D' and moving onto the 'W'.

"A company based in Texas." He was shaking and sweating profusely as my knife carved into his flesh. "We get paid to kill, but we don't know why or who. We don't ask questions."

"Who paid you?" The 'W' was now complete, and I decided to give the guy a break so he could breathe.

"My boss, but I don't know who put the hit out on you. I just get a call and get on the plane."

"And how did you find us?" Alec asked.

"They gave us the location. We don't get to ask questions," he garbled.

I realized that we weren't going to get any more information out of him because his speech was slurring and his eyes were fluttering closed. He had done well so far, but now that I had begun to write my name on this man's chest, I wanted to finish. He had tried to hurt my family. He actually put his hands on Bella. That was unacceptable. I wanted to see if he could last the carving of his body.

By the time I had finished the last 'D', he was dead and his head limped forward as his body stilled. He was covered in grime, dirt, sweat, and sticky blood. I didn't care about his real name or if he had a family or how old he was. None of that mattered.

"We're being hunted," I exhaled in defeat. Our time on this island was quickly coming to a close.

"Who the fuck knows we're here and why are they trying to kill us?"

"It could be anyone." I had a list of about fifty people in my head that had the resources for something like this. Hell, this invasion was something I might try later if I ever got the chance. "We need to leave. If they can find us then so can anyone else."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know." I stood up and started to make the walk back to the house.

Bella was sitting on the beach, just like I asked her, as the sun came up over the ocean. Alec went inside. I sat next to her and just watched the view.

"What did he have to say?" she asked.

"They were hired to kill us. He doesn't know who, but someone knows we're here and wants us dead."

"So soon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, where are we going now?"

"I'm not sure. Give me a couple hours to think about it." I turned towards her. "You know I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"I never want something like that to catch us off guard again." I put my arm over her shoulders. "If you want… you can go home, back to Seattle or wherever. Alec and I…"

"No, no, no," she interrupted with an almost angry voice. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you."

I let out a relieved sigh. I hated that Bella was in the middle of this and on several occasions, I tried to convince her to go home and have a normal life with some other man that could give her what she needed. That was the worst kind of pain imaginable. I could suffer through almost anything, but to see her leave would almost be unbearable. But I guess I'd let her. Maybe? Possibly?

"Wherever you go, I go." She melded her lips to mine softly, tenderly; eagerly. I had no choice but to comply.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but we need to clean up and make plans," Alec's voice said, interrupting us.

I broke away from Bella reluctantly and touched the Band-Aid on her face. She smiled tightly and got up from the sand, pulling me with her.

The cleanup was always the messiest job of any operation, no matter which side you were on. Alec and I spent the first early hours of the morning digging deep holes behind the house. We made two of them. We then gathered all the bodies together and stripped them down, leaving them in nothing. We checked the pockets for something, anything. They were mysteries to us, so we treated them like nothing more than cattle.

We threw their clothes into one hole and I dowsed them in kerosene, throwing a match into the pit. Alec kept the smoke from ascending too high into the air. We didn't need anyone else knowing we were on this island.

Once the clothes were nothing more than ashes, I started covering the hole up.

Alec and I then tipped each of the bodies into the second ditch. They were all heavy men who had scars over their skin, showing their experiences in the field; probably ex-marines or Navy Seals.

We executed the same procedure with the bodies, burning them and tending to the smoke. It took a lot longer to get the bones and melting flesh down to gray ash. Again, we covered the hole with dirt.

Before either of us could say anything, Bella ran up next to me, out of breath and sweating.

"What's wrong?" I asked her impatiently.

"The phone's ringing. The _house _phone," she panted.

We looked at each other in confusion. First off, we had a house phone, but no one dared use it. The thing was already installed when I got here. Second, I was surprised it hadn't been massacred in the shootout like everything else in the house.

Bella took my hand and started running back towards the house. Alec followed us. We got there a couple minutes later and like she said, the phone was ringing shrilly.

It was on the counter, vibrating angrily as if to say, 'Pick me the fuck up!'

I sat on one of the stools that hadn't been demolished.

"What do we do?" Alec asked.

"Pick it up?" Bella suggested. "Who could it be?"

"I don't know. No one has this number. _I _don't even know it."

This was insanely strange. We get attacked and now the phone that no one uses starts ringing. I hadn't even had time to sort this shit out yet. I needed just five minutes alone to myself to get my brain back into fighting mood.

The phone stopped for a second, but started ringing again without a break.

"Let me talk. Don't say a word," I told the both of them.

I took a deep breath and pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" I asked, not letting myself falter.

"_Edward? Thank God."_ Carlisle's voice was relieved and anxious at the same time.

"Dad?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What the hell are you doing calling this number?"

"_I had to check. Are you alright?" _

"Yeah… What…" I showed rare signs of speechlessness.

"_Are Bella and Alec there? Are they alright?" _

"They're fine. I sent them outside." I lied. He didn't need to know that they were next to me. He would alert what he was going to say if he knew they were close, "Why are you calling?"

"_We were attacked last night. A whole group of guys were at the house with guns and whatever the hell else they brought with them. It was ridiculous. One of them spilled after some persuasion. He said they had some men going to Brazil to…" _

"It was an ambush from all fucking sides!" I slammed my fist down on the table. "Was anyone hurt?"

"_No, we're all okay thankfully, but I was worried about you guys. I was two seconds away from getting on a plane." _

"What the hell kind of show are you running up there? What the fuck is going on?" I demanded an answer.

"_Edward, we don't have time to argue about this…" _

"Who knows we're here? Did you tell anyone?"

"_Of course I didn't. Do you think I would put my family in jeopardy like that?" _

"Well, I'm not so sure now."

"_Edward, stop it! No one knows and this is the hardest secret I've ever had to keep in my life, but I did it to protect you. Stop accusing me of things you know nothing about." _

I pulled at my hair in frustration. Bella's hand ran over my back to comfort me, but it did little this time. Alec was itching to say something, but stayed silent on my command.

"We're leaving soon, possibly tonight," I told him.

"_I'm already making arrangements." _

"I don't know where we're going, but we have to move fast."

"_You're going to Rome. The plane will pick you up tomorrow morning." _

"Rome?" I lifted my head in confusion. "Why the fuck are we going to Rome?"

"_Because… we weren't the only ones ambushed. Your grandfather was killed last night, Edward. I need you to come to the funeral." _

Once again, I was dumfounded at the turn of events. Was he serious? Could this really be happening? We were talking about the same man? Nicola Rossini? No, it couldn't be.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was raspy and sore.

"_I don't know all the details. Whoever is behind this organized it quite well. We were all attacked around the same time. I got the call that he didn't make it. We're having a funeral next week and you have to be there. You all have to be there." _

"We're not going. We can't go to that."

"_Edward, it's time to come home, back to Chicago." _

I knew he was going to say that. I knew it.

"_I'll take care of everything, but… I need you here. There are too many things working against us right now and I need to present a united front for the family." _

"What family?" I spat. "Don't pretend like…"

"_Edward, I don't have time to argue with you anymore. You're coming home. I'm glad you're all safe, but this has gone on far enough. I can't keep you hidden any longer. If Bella would like to come then I can make arraignments for her as well, but you need to tell her that she's in no way bound to you. Make it clear that she is free to leave whenever she chooses." _

Bella shook her head vehemently with tight lips.

"So, we're just going to pack up and walk into the states like we're normal people?"

"_I'm handling it," _he replied cryptically. "_I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but you and Alec will be here for the family." _

"Is that an order?"

"_Yes. It's time to come home." _

* * *

**HOLY BLOODY SHOOTOUT BATMAN**

I mean, what else can I say? Edward's never lost it. I told you. It was only a matter of time before this could happen, right? And how about our Bella? Look at her being all gun shootin' and stuff. I'm so poor Nicola didn't make it sadly. Nothing I could do about that. PS- your cry for lemonade was heard.

So I guess we're going back home 's alls I have to say.

As always, thank yous to JennyB0719 because of course she's an amazing beta. You should all thank her.

Um, I want to tell everyone what's going to happen, but I can't...urg. Oh well. Updates on Fridays now so come back next Friday for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Paper Promises

BELLA POV

"_Every human has four endowments- self awareness, conscience, independent will and creative imagination. These give us the ultimate human freedom... The power to choose, to respond, to change.__"-Stephen R. Covey _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer. 

_

* * *

_

I paced the floor in the bathroom and tried not to think negatively, but I had so many things going through my brain that I was starting to get a headache.

_We have to go home? _

What was home? Home was here, on this island, with Edward and Alec. I didn't know how to live in the real world anymore. It seemed too big after being in the freedom of this place.

Everything had unraveled in a matter of hours.

It was the first time I had put a bullet through a real person, and it was... strange. Shouldn't I have felt some kind of remorse or regret? That's what scared me the most. I didn't feel anything. I had just potentially killed a man and instead of reacting, my body went numb. I was more scared for myself and what that meant. I might need to see a therapist or something.

And then there was a phone call; something so small that changed everything and I wasn't expecting it at all—none of us were.

Of course we had to leave; I knew that much. But going home, back to Chicago? Maybe to some foreign Asian country or a mountainous region where no one could find us. But Chicago? That never crossed my mind as an option. I didn't even think that was a possibility for another decade or so, and I had made peace with that. Now I didn't know what to do.

But before we even touch down at O'Hare, there was business to take care of in Italy. Nicola was dead. It was peculiar to say that out loud, but it was true. He was murdered. Edward and I hadn't talked about it yet. He had been sitting in the library all day, and I didn't dare bother him.

Everyone was going to be at that funeral; Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to act? Plus, I was going to have to contact my parents. Charlie was probably going to kill me and Renee would just scream at me until I was blue in the face. Nothing good could come of it.

I was more worried about how Edward was going to take this sudden thrust back into the new world. He had a better life here. He was calm and healthy and… alive.

Alec stumbled into the bathroom, having to climb over a broken dresser that was still covering the door. I didn't bother cleaning anything up in the house. We were leaving and there wasn't any point. Edward said that Carlisle was having people sterilize the place once we left.

"I hate this shit." He kicked the wall. "I'm not going back."

"Yes, you are," I said strongly.

"No, I'm staying my ass right here and I'm going to go to college here and I'm going to…"

"It's not like you have a choice," I interrupted him. "You can't stay here by yourself."

"So, you want to go home?"

"Sure, it would be great to stay here another couple of years, but we knew this was going to happen." I realized that my dialogue was completely opposite from my thoughts, but I was trying not to show it.

"There's nothing for us back in Chicago." He jumped up on the counter. "What are we supposed to do there?"

"I don't know. Carlisle will figure it out." I started throwing things away in the bathroom just for something to do. We couldn't take much with us, and there were only a couple of things that were of sentimental value anyway.

"And what about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going with Edward."

"I know that, but what's back in Chicago for you? Don't you want to go back to Forks?"

"Not to live. I'll go see Charlie." I shrugged.

Alec kicked his feet against the cabinets, and I knew he wanted to say something. "I never thought this was going to happen so fast. I don't know what to say to Ma or… anyone. Are we going to see them at them funeral?"

"I would assume so."

"And then after that?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. It began to rain outside, and the pounding droplets of water on the roof were starting to make my head hurt again.

"I… just…"Alec began, but bit the inside of his cheek.

"What?"

"Never mind." He shook his head.

"No, tell me."

"Well, you and Edward have been together for three years now and I'm not counting those two you spent apart. You never let each other go either. You were locked up and he waited for you, Bella. He was celibate for two years, waiting for you. You guys are more in love than people who've known each other their whole lives." He paused. "Aren't people supposed to get married by now?"

My heart jumped a little in my chest at the simple word of 'marriage'. We hadn't really ever talked about that since being here. Of course I wanted those things and I wanted them with Edward, but we never discussed it.

"Usually. Maybe." I shrugged as if didn't mean anything. "Why? Did he say anything?"

"No, and that's just stupid to me. He loves you; you love him. Get fucking married."

"You know your brother," I sighed.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Yes," I answered with my head down, "I don't want to push him though."

"Bella, you of all people should know by now that Edward doesn't do anything without a push. He needs a massive kick in the balls."

As I listened to Alec, I started to imagine my life as a wife. Would it be any different from what we had now? We lived together, we shared a life together; we had a home together. Edward would argue that marriage was just a piece of paper that didn't really mean anything. Well, it meant something to me, damn it!

How much longer did he expect me to be his girlfriend? Granted, we were at a much higher level in our relationship and we had a more stable connection than many married couples I knew, but I still wanted that final piece of the puzzle. We weren't going to be alive forever. I just shot someone who died because of the bullets I put through his body. We were just attacked in our house. Mortality and time meant something more to me now that the real world was closing in on us. Both weren't infinite.

I suddenly got pissed. What was wrong with him?

"I'm going to talk to Edward." I scowled. I jumped over the broken dresser and tried not to look at all the blood that was still drying in our bedroom. The smell was horrible.

None of the lights were on when I reached the library, but Edward was sitting in his chair, banging his head on the desk. I let him continue for a little bit before I cleared my throat. I was going to approach this hesitantly or he might shut me out completely.

But I had leverage. If Edward wanted me to come with him, he needed to promise me a future.

"How are you doing?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel… excited about going back. I feel like I might need more time, though."

"You knew this was going to happen. We all knew this was going to happen someday."

"But not today," he groaned. "It's too soon. I don't even know if I can get into the country undetected."

"Probably not." I went over to him and could already see the change in his body. He was rigid and tense, almost as if he was carved from stone.

"Carlisle said he was handling it, but I put too much faith in that man in the past. I need to know what he's planning. I guarantee you there's more to it than what he said over the phone."

"He knows what he's doing," I assured him.

"And then what am I supposed to say to Esme or my brothers? This is not going to end well."

"Probably not," I said again. "Um, we need to talk." I sat in the chair near the desk.

"I thought that's what we were doing?" He raised his head.

"I know I said that I would go back with you, but I don't think I'm going to," I said flatly and incredibly calm, not showing any signs of wavering.

Edward blinked a couple of times, soaking up what I just said, but didn't reply right away. It took at least a minute for him to respond, "Okay. Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Spend time with Charlie or go visit my mother. I like Florida."

"So… is this a permanent thing?"

"Might be." I bit my lip.

"I don't want you to go to Florida." Edward raised an eyebrow and spoke powerfully, "I want you to stay with me."

"For how long?" I asked, getting to the root of the conversation.

"What?"

"How long do you want me to stay with you?"

"Forever," he said, clearly confused.

"Forever isn't an option, Edward. We don't have forever."

"You're sounding very morose today. What brought this on?" He leaned back in his seat.

"The fact that I just shot someone. It occurred to me this morning while men were tearing apart our house that you could be gone at any second. Or me for that matter." I stopped myself from rambling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, I'm not going back with you. What do I have back in Chicago?"

"A life… with me." He squinted, almost angrily.

"A life as your _girlfriend_," I stated. "I've followed you down here and I said I would stay. I did, but now what? We're going back in the same position that we were in. Nothing's changed. Give me one good reason why I should go back with you." I realized that I sounded like a bitch right now, but this was long overdue.

_Thank you, Alec!_

Edward wasn't stupid. It didn't take him long to fill in the gaps of things that I couldn't say.

"Are you trapping me?" he asked, his voice going up an octave in semi-shock and disgust. "You are, aren't you?"

"It's an ultimatum," I put it in better terms. "I won't go back to Chicago with you unless you have some sort of promise for me. I can't be your girlfriend until we die."

"After all we've been through, you're tapping me into marrying you? You won't go back to Chicago unless we get married?" Fire was in his eyes, but I didn't back down.

"I shouldn't have to _trap _youas you so eloquently put it. I've been waiting for you to take some kind of step in regards to our future."

"You want a piece of paper to define our relationship?"

"Yes," I said shortly, "I want that piece of paper."

"You are going about this all wrong," He snapped his jaw shut.

"What would you want me to do, Edward? I have no hope of a future back there. Why should I go back?"

"Never once have you brought this up to me. You never even told me that marriage was on your mind."

I admit; that was my fault. I just assumed that maybe we would end up there one day. I figured he was on the same path, but I was obviously wrong. Would I even go through with this plan if Edward called my bluff? I couldn't let myself think that far.

I spoke more calmly. "I just realize now that we can't stay on this island for the rest of our lives and I don't want to go back with nothing to show for these past two years. You and I know both know that things won't be so carefree in Chicago as they are here."

Edward didn't have any way of denying that.

"I love you and I want to be your wife," I said clearly. "I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but I'm not going to waste time with you anymore if there's no future."

I was actually surprised by my boldness. I had never spoken to Edward this way or made my intentions known.

"So you think that all this time has been a waste?" He swallowed the large lump is his throat.

"That's not what I said,"

"Yes, it is." He dug through his desk. He muttered under his breath for a minute before slamming a drawer shut.

Edward turned something over in his hands a couple of times before looking at me with his green eyes that that I loved so much. He lightly placed a small velvet box on the top of the desk and then slid it towards me before getting up from his chair.

"All you had to do was wait, Bella."

He exited the room quickly, leaving me alone and deflated.

Even without opening the box, I knew what was in it. It was screaming at me, making sure my stupidity would never be forgotten. I didn't regret what I said to Edward; it needed to be said. Did I wish I had went about it a different way? Yes.

I had to stop my hand from shaking as I reached for the box and opened it.

The square diamond was rather large, but the rest of the ring was simple and understated. The band, which was made of a shiny and cold piece of beautiful silver, was dotted with smaller diamonds that sparkled even thought there was barely any light in the room.

My heart was thundering as I picked the ring up and examined it. How long had he had this? Why wouldn't he give it to me?

I put the ring back in the box and took it with me as I searched for Edward. Alec was cleaning up the rubble downstairs and without lifting his head said, "He's at the bar."

I went to the other side of the house where Edward kept his liquor stash. He had a whole room for it and there was such a wide variety from almost every country I could think of. It was left untouched by the invaders who had attacked in the early morning hours. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Edward had his back turned to me as he poured a tawny colored liquid into a glass. The ice cubes clinked together as the liquor filled the cup. He took a long draw, but still didn't acknowledge my arrival.

I walked quietly, barely making any noise as I stepped closer to him.

"I bought that for you on your last birthday. I didn't know when I was going to give it to you, but I had it." He exhaled.

"It's beautiful,"

"I won't tell you how much it cost."

"Why didn't you ever mention this?"

"I was scared," He admitted. That was something completely out of character for Edward. I had only heard those words come out of his mouth maybe one other time.

"About?" I stepped in front of him, in between his body and the bar, "Tell me."

"I know one successful marriage and that's my parents, but even they have had their problems. It's not easy keeping it together in their world, but they've done it. I'm not as mature as Carlisle. I wouldn't be able to give you a life like that."

Edward's head was down , but I lifted it up so I could see him, "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I would like to try, but I can't do that to you. You're settling for me."

"I'm settling?"

"You need a normal guy. Once we return to Chicago, you and I both know that I'm going to get sucked into the old life. Go back to Forks. Find someone better." He took the ring from my hands and put it in his pocket.

The one thing about Edward was that he was good with words. Emotions, not so much, but he could verbally tell me anything. He must seriously think that I would go down without a fight. Edward's pride was everything to him and I had just broken that.

"If I attempt to marry you, it wouldn't be something perfect, which I know is what you want and need." He said regretfully.

"Since when has anything about us ever been perfect?"

"That's true, but can you see me as a conventional husband? I can't."

"Is it any different from what we have now? You would make a great husband…for me. For some other woman, maybe not, but I'm not worried about anyone else."

He thought for a second, "No, I guess not. I'm just so uncertain. Things will crumble if we take that next step."

"I'm not saying we get married next week or even in the next couple of months, but…I want that promise. I want to know that it's on your mind."

"It has been since we got here," Edward's voice was so full of assurance that it made me shudder, "We were going to have a child together, Bella and I told you that things like marriage and babies weren't necessarily my style, but with you…it seems like a better option. I do love you."

I couldn't' stop the corners of my mouth from lifting up into a smile, "That's sweet," I said, not being able to match anything he just uttered.

"I will give you anything you want," His arms trapped me against the bar, "I do want to marry you one day. I'm not just saying that so you'll come back with me. It's the truth."

"So, we're going to do this?" I asked hopefully, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," An undistinguishable grin spread across his face. It was one I had never seen before and I didn't know what it meant, "Would you like to be Isabella Cullen?"

That caught me slightly off guard, hearing it like that, "I would like that very much."

"Good," He kissed me, his lips hot and filled with that promise which I begged for. We he finally let me go, I was out of breath and dizzy.

"I guess we'll talk about it more when we get back home?" I asked, guessing that the family needed to be taken care of first.

"Home?"

"Our home, in Chicago."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'm not even going to ask if you would really think about leaving me. I don't want to know."

"Then I'll never tell you," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "It's just nice to have a proposal."

"I hope you don't think that was a proposal. I might be a bastard with an anger problem, but I at least know how to be romantic sometimes." He scoffed.

"I'll be waiting with bated breath," I pecked his neck.

This was how our arguments usually went. We fight and yell at each other, but after a couple minutes to calm down, it's as if nothing had happened. We were still the same Edward and Bella who loved each other beyond a doubt.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked me.

"No," I said truthfully, "I would rather stay here. We're safe here."

"Not anymore,"

Neither Alec, Edward, or I slept much that night. We sat on the beach with a fire raging, and small pieces of beef that Edward cooked for us to eat. I felt like maybe we should be talking about the future more, but as of now we were just watching the waves. It was our last night in paradise, our last night of freedom.

I laid on Edward's chest the entire night, listening to the sounds around me mainly, his heart, and his breathing.

By the time the sun came up, we were all filled with anticipation, anxiousness, nervousness, and a little fear on my part. Edward and Alec would never show any sign of that though. They were both staying calm and strong for me.

As if we always knew this was our temporary home, we left the island without fanfare or sadness. It was almost like the numbness of the past twenty-four hours was setting in. We each had a bag of whatever we wanted to bring, but nothing was that important.

Alec drove the boat and the island got smaller as we traveled towards Rio.

Since the plane wasn't leaving until later tonight, we spent the entire day walking the city. We kept our heads down because Edward didn't trust anyone anymore. He said that our identities weren't safe. Someone knew he was alive and they knew where we were.

"What do you think Ma's going to say?" Alec asked as we all sat on a bench in the luscious green park in the middle of the city.

"She's going to kill us," Edward said, "We kept this from her for two years. She won't be happy and probably won't ever forgive us. Especially not Carlisle."

If I was in her situation, I would be the same way.

"I hope he told her something," I sighed, feeling horrible for Esme.

"And what about Grandpa? How do you think everyone's handling that?" Alec rested his elbows on his knees.

"I guess we'll find out in about fourteen hours." Edward's speech was like it used to be. Cold. Calculating. Suspicious. Deadly.

We continued to sit in relative silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

The sun set around us as the private plane took off from the tarmac. By the time we were in the air, Alec had fallen asleep and Edward was reading some files that were overflowing with papers. I didn't know what they said, but he had on his 'serious, don't bother me, work', black rimmed glasses. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep within a couple of seconds.

I woke up a couple hours later in complete darkness. Edward and Alec were talking in hushed voices, but I knew by now to ignore their words until they decided to inform me. It would do no good to snoop. I went back to sleep.

Again, a couple of hours later, I woke up and the sky was still outside. I never really realized how long this plane ride was going to take, but I was starting to get more apprehensive with each passing minute. Was this a good idea? I didn't have the answer to that just yet.

I noticed that Alec and Edward had changed out of the clothes we came in so I did the same, dressing in jeans and a light jacket. I had never been to Italy. Hell, I had barely ever been out of the United States, so I didn't know if it was cold or not in Rome.

Edward was still sitting next to me with his glasses on, his head deep in concentration. I pulled my legs up under me when I sat back down and turned towards him, "Have you called Carlisle?"

"No," He answered, "I wouldn't know what to say."

"What are you reading?"

"Our papers for later when we get back to the states. Getting into Italy won't be hard, since I'm not a criminal there. By the time they run my passport, we'll be gone so it won't matter."

"How long does it take to run a passport?" I asked, worried that there must be some flaw in his plan. This just seemed too easy.

"My name will come up on the database as being someone that needs to be investigated, but I'm haven't committed a crime in Italy so it's not like they can arrest me. According to Carlisle, he's dealing with the rest. I guess I'll have to talk to him when we get there."

"How are you feeling about your grandfather?" I rested my head on the plush seat behind me.

"I'm not sure," He admitted, "It's so strange. He was one of those people you thought would never die, you know?"

I nodded, "He was a really strong man."

"I just need to know what happened, with everything. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," I took his hand and entwined our fingers.

"Living back in Chicago is going to be so odd after all this."

"Do we have a house or somewhere to stay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about anything."

I never did when Edward was in charge. He always took care of everything.

"I need to call Charlie and Renee even though I have no idea what to say to them. I guess we're both in the same boat in dealing with our parents."

"Will they be mad?"

"Renee will be at first, but she'll get over it quickly. Charlie will probably kill me and then come for you."

Edward chuckled for the first time in days, "That sounds fun."

"Are you going to be in the family business when we get back?" I said with false enthusiasm.

"Most definitely. It's not even an option at this point. Carlisle called me back for a reason. Mob life is something you can't ever get away from."

"Wonderful," I rolled my eyes.

"You sound apprehensive."

"I'm fine with it. I just hope you can handle everything."

"I'm a professional. I never lose my touch."

"Then I'll get on board."

"When we get back to Chicago, I want you to get a job." Edward said out of the blue.

"A job?"

"Yes. I don't want you to waste away at home while I'm working with whatever the hell Carlisle has up his sleeve. You have a degree, use it and not at some bar. A real job."

"That was the plan,"

"Good. You can't sit at home and worry about me all day."

"I'll always worry about you, but a job would help keep my mind occupied and busy."

It wasn't like we needed the money and any salary I had, Edward wouldn't accept it to pay for something. He was very adamant about taking care of me. After two years, I stopped fighting him. My paycheck from the bar always went to a charity. I would keep some for myself, but not much.

I guess it was time for me to grow up.

It took another couple of hours before my ears started popping and the plane began descending rapidly. My heart was in my throat and I braced myself for the landing, which came rougher than I remember. The plane slowed while taxing.

Edward and Alec seemed calm as usual, not a breath out of place or eye movement that showed a slight sign of worry. I tried to mimic them, but it wasn't working. I'm sure I ended up looking constipated.

The plane stopped completely on the soil of a new country. Everything was different; the sun, the sky, the clouds, the city. I could see the red brick roofs of Rome in the distance and the beautiful slopping hills of the Italian countryside in the opposite direction.

Alec tapped on the window and waved, "Look who it is."

Carlisle was standing at the entrance to the runway, leaning against a black car with sunglasses on. He looked so professional—just like I remembered him— in his suit and the stern, but warm smile. He nodded cautiously when he saw Alec wave.

I think he was testing our reactions to each other. I definitely had a few things to say to Carlisle, but right now I was just happy to see a familiar face. We would deal with everything later after the funeral. He was probably upset about losing his grandfather. I didn't want to trouble him further. We would have plenty of time for accusations and finger pointing after all this was over.

Before we could exit the plane, a customs official came on to search the interior. Since we were coming from Brazil the man claimed that he needed backup to help look for drugs.

He spoke Italian quickly into a headset, After spending so much time with Edward over the years, I had picked up the language pretty expertly. Edward, Alec, and I would talk in Italian frequently in Brazil so that we didn't have to lower our voices in the city. Not surprisingly, I understood everything that the official said and he was a hardnosed newbie who was trying to do a thorough job. He didn't trust Edward just by looking at him.

We had to spend an extra hour on the plane while it was searched.

Edward handed him fake passports, which I didn't even know he had and I tried not to look at the man while he examined them. I had a good poker face, but I still think people could tell when I was lying. I had been working on that though.

Finally, we were let off of the plane.

Alec practically ran towards Carlisle and they were both smiling like Christmas morning as they embraced each other. The separation was now over. Edward took my hand quickly as we walked towards Carlisle who was occupied in examining his son.

"I see Bella's been feeding you well." Carlisle held Alec at arm's length, inspecting him.

"Yeah, but I work out like crazy. Edward makes me."

"Good," Carlisle nodded and then lifted his head towards me, "Beautiful as ever."

"Hi, Sir." I let go of Edward's hand as he pulled me towards him. His arms were strong around my shoulders and I felt some of the anger from the past melting off of me, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," I said truthfully. We had another couple of seconds in contact and I could almost hear his apologies, but not one confession came out of his mouth.

"I can't believe you're really here." He laughed heartily, "It's been too long. I'm glad you came back. We needed you." "

"I know." I looked him up and down, "You look good."

"Why thank you," He held out his arms, "I've tried to keep myself up with the young kids."

He really did look the same. Nothing was out of place from his perfectly sculpted, clean shaven face to his golden hair. There wasn't a wrinkle on his skin, or any signs of aging in his crystal blue eyes.

"I know we need to talk later," He whispered to me, "But I'm really glad you decided to come."

"I am too. I'm not going anywhere."

He let go of me and looked up at his other son, "Hello, Edward."

"Carlisle," Edward replied, coldly.

The tension crept on us like an invisible fog and the happy celebration became awkward. I went back to Edward's side and took his hand. By the position of his body and tone of his voice, I could tell he was trying not to let loose his anger.

"The tan is new," Carlisle stated as if it wasn't obvious, "You look healthy."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. He rolled his eyes, and pulled me towards the limo, which Carlisle was leaning on before. He opened the door and all but pushed me in. Alec and Carlisle followed a second later. The car pulled away from the airport and the beautiful city of Rome started to pass us by.

"So, the funeral is tomorrow morning and we'll be staying at a hotel in the city until we drive out to the country." Carlisle said, mostly to Alec since Edward was ignoring him.

"What happened to Grandpa? He wasn't supposed to die for like…another fifty years." Alec said. I think he really believe it was possible for Nicola to live that long.

"He went out fighting, that's for sure. Like with the rest of us, those guys came and tried to storm the house. I've been out there. About half of it is burned to the ground. It's being restored as we speak, but there was a lot of damage."

"What the hell did they want with him?" Alec was now angry.

"I don't know. They sound like the same ones who got you on the island. They were just given instructions and carried them out. I'm working on it now."

"They want us all dead," Edward muttered.

"I think Nicola killed about half of them before he just couldn't hold out any longer." Carlisle chuckled.

"Wow," I said in awe. He sure was a fighter.

"Edward, you and Bella probably won't want to meet Esme today. She knows Alec's here, but that's it."

"You haven't told her anything in two years?" I asked.

He exhaled heavily and shook his head, "It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I'm glad it'll finally be over."

"She's going to cut your balls off," Edward commented, looking out of the window.

"I know. All of us for that matter."

"Um, so how is Edward getting back into the country?" Alec asked, trying to diffuse the stiffness in the car.

Carlisle sat up straighter, "Well, in case you didn't know, faking your own death is a crime. The statute of limitations on all the other charges ran out after they couldn't find you after the first year. It wasn't like they could bring you to court so they had to drop them."

"Convenient," I sighed in relief, thankful that Edward wasn't being sought out by the law.

"Unfortunately, like I said, faking your death was illegal, but I've found a way around it."

"Which is?" Alec asked, confused by the turn of events.

"I've been working with a judge for a week to get Edward back without it being an issue. I convinced him that Edward was acting under self-defense. According to the law, a person can do whatever he needs to do to protect himself. It was a stretch, but it worked. Edward was being hunted by Aro who was certainly going to kill him. We had to do what needed to be done."

Like almost everything in the world of crime, that theory sounded entirely too farfetched, but completely solid. I don't know how he did it, but Carlisle could sell the sky to God. Everything that came out of his mouth sounded so genuinely truthful, that you _had _to believe him.

"Will that work?" Edward asked, only half sounding like he cared.

"Yes," Carlisle said with conviction, "It will work because I've set up your arrival home without a hitch. No one knows, especially your mother or Aro, but I think it will make social news when Edward Cullen lands back in Chicago."

"When can we see them?" I asked, my voice only a whisper.

"The family is kind of sad right now. I think we should wait until after the funeral. We're all at the same hotel, you and Edward are just going to be a floor above us. Tomorrow, we'll start getting everyone reintroduced, I guess." For the first time, Carlisle looked apprehensive about the future.

"Joy," Edward banged his head on the seat behind him.

I was never much of a religious person, but as the house and buildings of Rome blurred by us, I sent up a silent prayer not only for mercy, but for luck as well.

This was going to be one hell of a funeral.

* * *

**HOLY ARRIVAL BATMAN**

So, they're off the island. How will they fair? My guess, not well. Lots going on later so you have to be prepared. Didn't want to dump too much on you in one is there a wedding on the way?I think maybe is the answer to that. Probably. Well, you know me. It could pop up at any moment. At least we have the promise, right? I keep you on your toes.

As always, thanks to JennybB0719 for the beta work. She's needed more than you'll know.

How will the family react? Just wait until next Friday.

Adios!


	6. Chapter 6

Hills of Montecello

EDWARD POV

"_Anxiety is the dizziness of freedom."-__Soren Kierkegaard_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I tried fumbling with my tie for the tenth time and was unsuccessful once again. Carlisle had taught me how to knot a tie when I was four, and I had never forgotten. Now my mind was just too full and too crazy for simple motor functions. It was even hard to breathe.

I stared at myself in the mirror of the bathroom and tried to exhale the stress out of my shoulders. It didn't work.

We had been in Italy for about fifteen hours now and it was still sinking in that my life back on the island was over. My freedom was gone. On top of that, I had to attend my great-grandfather's funeral today, and re-meet my family for the first time in four years. To say it like that, it only made me more insane.

My sleep deprivation, coupled with the time difference, and the impending sorrow of the day was making me slightly irritable.

Bella and I occupied a large hotel room in a modern, posh establishment, right in the heart of Rome. Alec was, of course, with the family a floor below who were happy to see him, as he told it. He came to see us early this morning with all the details.

Everyone was sad, but fine. He said they looked tired.

I didn't know if we should be springing my arrival on them like this, but Carlisle thought it might be better to just get it out in the open. After the funeral, I would be able to talk with them. I had no idea what I was going to say. I was going to take it one step at a time.

But first, I had to get through this fucking funeral.

I had been to maybe one hundred in my lifetime. With the sort of existence we lived, it was a given that people were going to die. We usually went to funerals out of respect. A friend or colleague dies, you go see his burial. It was simple. But nothing would be able to prepare me for this day.

How was I supposed to react to this? My grandfather, the man I looked up to most—the man who raised me to be who I am today—was dead. I never in my life thought I would say that. Hell, it was almost predetermined that I was going to die before him. I _should _have died before him. According to everyone but a select few, I _had_ died before him.

The core of our family was gone. I knew we were strong enough not to crumble, but it was still slightly strange. It was almost like sailing in pitch black darkness without a lighthouse. Who would I call when I was pissed at Carlisle? Who was going to give me straightforward, honest answers to my questions? Who was going to kick my ass when I was fucking up? That was always Nicola's job.

Granted, I hadn't spoken to the man in years, but that couldn't be helped. It was just nice to know that he was out there if I needed him. Now he was gone.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and attempted again to work my tie into the appropriate position. I didn't accomplish my goal and ended up looking more disheveled.

Like the angel that she was, Bella glided into the bathroom and took over for me, nimbly fixing my tie without a word.

We had gone shopping last night, and Rome boasted some of the best fashion in the world. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Bella would actually take advantage of it. She was in a simple black dress with capped sleeves that was hugging her body and really high black heels. She picked it all out herself. Her hair was down, over her shoulders and her face was soft with minimal makeup.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just can't help looking at you."

Bella smiled, showing a perfect row of teeth, "You're getting very good with your words. I think this new, more vocal Edward is a keeper."

"The more vocal Edward is bound to get in more trouble."

"That's true."

Standing in front of me was a woman, not the girl I met four years ago and I loved her now more than I did then. Of course, that brought up the question of marriage. Isn't that what people did when they were in love? According to societal standards, I was supposed to have a ring on my finger and 2.5 kids by now. I was behind.

I really did plan on marrying Bella one day. It was different now that I was older and could realize that marriage wasn't the end of the world. I wasn't sure exactly how I was supposed to be a good husband, though. Bella was the only person that made me doubt myself and the thought of being her spouse just complicated things in my head. To be honest, it wasn't the marriage itself that bothered me as much as the actual wedding did.

_Fucking suits, fucking white dresses, fucking cake, fucking first dances, fucking wedding…_

My stomach churned just thinking about it.

But I did understand her point of view. Most women thought about that stuff, right? They wanted the big wedding with the flower girls and soft strings playing in the background, and a nice reception.

_Disgusting. _

I don't know why I had such an aversion to that stuff, but I couldn't help it. I guess I was just programmed that way. I would suck it up for Bella. Did she want all that? I was afraid to ask.

"It's so weird seeing you in real clothes," I stated and wanted to mentally slap myself. I was working on being more romantic. Out of all the things I could say to her, that was it?

_Stupid, Edward!_

She snorted in laughter. "I was going to say the same thing to you. This suit is nice."

"Armani, of course."

"Of course." She finished with my tie and fixed my jacket, "You look incredibly dapper and handsome."

After all that time on the beach, wearing bathing suits and shorts, seeing myself in a suit was kind of a shock. My black get-up was nicely pressed and had the smell of new fabric. I hadn't worn something like this in years, and I tried to roll my shoulders around, getting the feel for it.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked unexpectedly.

"Sure," Her face started to move towards mine.

Our lips met and as they always did, connected with a spark that I would never tire of feeling. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Today was a day for soft kisses and the sexual fire stayed at bay because we both knew we didn't have time for anything more. When she moaned and her hands traveled up my chest, I pulled away.

She was gloriously breathless, as was I.

"You still make me melt." Bella whispered, "I can't help it."

"Good," I smirked, "You're falling for my plan nicely."

"I've already fallen." Bella kissed me once again before pulling away completely, "How are you doing?" She asked, looking at me in the mirror.

"I'm waiting for it to hit me. Shouldn't I cry?" I reached for the bag on the counter and took a couple anti-anxiety pills.

She shrugged. "Some people don't. I remember when we went to Grandma Swan's funeral, Charlie didn't produce one tear. He cried more when he closed his finger in the car door."

"Nicola wouldn't want me to cry. He'd tell me to celebrate his fucking life because he was better than God." I chuckled at the memory of him actually uttering that phrase a couple of times.

"Is it going to be a big funeral?"

"Probably. Everyone loved him, even his enemies; they couldn't help it. He lives in this town about an hour outside of the city called Montecello. He was the mayor for years and built that area. They're all rich because of him. I heard they had a small ceremony in Sicily yesterday, though."

"That's where he was originally from?"

I nodded. "He said he would never go back there, even if we dragged him. In Sicily, he grew up poor as shit and hated it. After he made all of his money in Chicago and retired, he moved to Montecello, but he traveled everywhere."

"I only knew him for a short time, but he made me feel like family. I'm sorry you lost him." She ran her hand up my arm and gave it a squeeze.

"He was a good man to his family."

My phone in my jacket pocket vibrated and I picked it up, seeing a text message from Carlisle. They were leaving now and there was a car waiting for Bella and I downstairs.

"Is it time to go?" she asked.

"Yup. Let's get this over with." I fixed the small piece of hair that was astray and had been annoying the hell out of me since I got out of the shower, making myself perfect.

We took the elevator down to the first floor. The ride was excruciatingly slow, but when the doors finally opened, I didn't even want to get out. Bella had to take my hand and drag me across the marble floor of the hotel lobby, which was buzzing with people.

We got into the backseat of a town car that was waiting where Carlisle said it would be. It pulled out into the streets.

It was a warm and sunny February day. I rolled the windows down to let the air flow through the car, and Bella kept a tight hold on my hand for the whole ride. As we went further into the countryside, childhood memories began to flood back into my mind.

I spent every summer here until I was twenty-one, and I even completed a semester at the local university in business school. Nicola took all of us in and taught us what he knew, but I don't think Jasper and Emmett looked up to him like I did. He was my mentor, whereas they were more in line with Carlisle's methods.

The rolling hills just made me remember him more. There were days when I spent hours running through those hills. I'd be so tired, Nicola had to push me home.

"This place is stunning," Bella said from next to me, her face almost pressed against the glass of the window.

"I know. I have a house about two hours from the coast if you ever want to come back."

"You have a house here?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well, it's in the opposite direction, but yes."

"I never knew that."

"I'm sure I told you."

"No, I would remember that. I would demand to visit a place like this."

"Well then, we'll have to come back," I promised, "during a happier time."

"We should have come here to hide out." She gazed at the knolls of the countryside again.

"I wish."

The drive took longer than I remembered, but I soon saw the small town of Montecello begin to appear around us.

It was one of those places that was left untouched by modernity and kept the unique, Italian feel about it. All the elderly women still told fables and made rich marinara sauces that burned your tongue but you'd be willing to die for. To someone looking in from the outside, the small bubble that the city lived in could only come out of a movie.

Today, even though the sun was shining, you could definitely tell that an emotional depression had hit the town. All the windows were covered in black, the shops were closed, and the streets were bare of people. Nicola Rossini's funeral was something that called for complete attention. Nothing was going to disrupt this day.

The one thing that I could count on was that the massive, Catholic church would be the only place with any kind of activity. The parking lot was so full that we had to park a couple blocks away. It seemed like people from all over had come for this.

Bella and I purposefully arrived late so that we didn't attract any attention.

I helped her over the cobblestoned streets on our way to the church. I could hear music without even opening the door and saw that people were already forming a processional to make the long walk to the gravesite after the funeral.

In the vestibule of the church, large vases of flowers overflowed the tables, and the red carpet under my feet dented softly as I walked towards the large oak doors of the sanctuary.

"Wait, Edward." Bella pulled me back. "We have to sign this." She pointed to a guestbook near the door.

"Oh." I looked at the thick book, which had pages upon pages of people's messy scribbling. Some were in Italian and some were in English.

"What should I say?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. Never once, during all the funerals that I attended, had I signed a guestbook.

She thought for a long second, biting her lip softly, before taking the pen and quickly writing something that I couldn't make out over her shoulder. She turned the page and handed me the pen.

"Can I read what you wrote?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head, "it's embarrassing."

I was really curious, but spent my time thinking about what to say instead of arguing. It took me a couple of seconds before I figured it out. I remembered Nicola's toast that he would always say at birthdays or weddings or family gatherings. It was simple, but got the point across.

I wrote it in Italian.

_Avere una famiglia significa avere qualcuno da amare, avere una casa significa avere un posto dove andare, averli entrambi è una benedizione._

_Having someone to love is family, having somewhere to go is home, having both is a blessing._

Even though Nicola was the most ruthless man I knew, he loved his family and wasn't afraid to show it.

I drew the Cullen family crest under the quote—which consisted of an eagle, perched on a crescent moon, and signed it: E.A.C.—Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Okay, we can go in now." I put the pen down next to the book.

Bella fixed my tie one more time before I opened the door. The sanctuary was packed to the walls. There were seats available in the back, but many of the old, devout Catholics liked to stand out of respect. Bella and I took a seat in the very last pew.

There was a priest up front, talking in rapid Italian and crossing himself multiple times. Everyone was in black and sniffles filled the air around us. A large, closed casket was behind the podium, swarming with flowers and wreaths. There was a choir who sang the traditional funeral songs, but I wasn't listening. I was searching the crowd for my family.

There were probably about three hundred people packed into the small church, so it wasn't easy, but I found them when I saw Alec's blue eyes suspiciously looking behind him from the front row. He spotted me and mouthed some words. I couldn't make them out.

I snapped my fingers in the air, and he abruptly turned around.

I let my eyes travel down the same pew he was in and saw that he was seated next to a rigid Carlisle. Next to him, I saw the shaking shoulders and auburn hair of my mother. I had to catch my breath at even the site of the back of her head. I didn't know why, but I suddenly got kind of lightheaded.

I shook my head to clear it and searched for everyone else.

Alice was sitting next to Esme, with a big ass black hat that was almost the size of Saturn. She had her arm around Esme, and it looked like they were both crying. Jasper sat next to her and the first thing I noticed that his hair was cut shorter, almost like it was in high school. Then there was Rosalie who was, of course, not paying attention. She was fixing her hair. I figured after all this time, she would have grown up some. Obviously not. Emmett was next and his massive body took up the space of two, but his suit was tailored perfectly, which was always an issue I had with him. He never cared about how his clothes fit, and it pissed me off. I see that he had taken my advice to heart now.

I was surprised to see his large arm comforting the tiny body of none other than Cici.

My grandmother is here? What the hell's really going on?

It must be some practical joke. I was further thrown into confusion when I saw her crying.

"This is the most peculiar funeral I've ever been to," I whispered to Bella who was examining the family as well.

"Everyone seems so filled with emotion."

"Nicola affected people that way."

The service dragged on for another two hours. Carlisle made a speech, the mayor made a speech, friends made speeches, and other people just cried. All the Catholic traditions were kept, and the Bible scriptures that people read sounded like they were from the heart. I had never seen so much sobbing. Bella even choked out a couple of tears, but wiped them away quickly.

I was oddly detached from it all. Shouldn't I be feeling some form of sorrow? I felt fine. I had no tears to produce and was actually kind of bored. Maybe I needed to be closer.

When the priest finally wrapped things up, I was exhausted.

Starting from the front pew, everyone stood up and walked up to the casket, dropping a flower at the foot of the podium. My family was first, and Emmett had to practically carry Cici up there. One by one, they came up the aisle of the church, headed towards the doors.

Of course, Bella and I just had to sit in the spot where they could see us the best. They were preoccupied with getting out of the church quickly to notice, but it was a close call. We had to duck out heads secretively so that they didn't know who we were. They came so close that I could smell Esme's perfume and actually felt the fabric of Rose's dress when it brushed up against me.

Alec was the last in the group and slapped the back of my head in jest on his way out. He was going to get his ass kicked for that.

Slowly, everyone else in the church did the same thing and dropped a flower at the front of the church. The pews began to evaporate of people, and they all went outside into the sun to wait for the casket to start making its journey to the cemetery. The altar boys were waiting to carry it and had their heads bowed in reverence.

Bella and I were literally the last two people in the church, waiting until the casket was carried out before moving. We didn't have any flowers to give.

We stayed in the back of the immense group that started making its way down the streets.

"I can't believe we were that close to them," I said quietly as I put on my sunglasses.

"I thought they could see us for sure."

"They were kind of preoccupied, but I could actually smell them."

"I know." Bella took my hand.

"What did you write in his guestbook?"

"Nothing special. I only met him once and just thanked him for being so welcoming to me."

"He told me that he thought you were one hell of a woman."

She laughed quietly, "I wished I knew him better. How are you holding up?" That was about the fifth time she asked me that today. It was starting to get on my nerves, but I would never tell her.

"I'm fine," I replied honestly. "I can't wait for this day to be over though. Then we can start moving forward."

"You haven't cried yet," she pointed out.

"Did you expect me to?"

"Well… no, but maybe you should. It might be healthy to cry."

"I'll be okay."

The man in front of us whipped his head around and glared at me. His southern Italian accent was thick as he spewed, "You need to shut up. I have listened to you talk for the last two minutes and it's getting on my nerves."

"Fuck you," I snapped. "Walk faster if you don't want to listen to my conversation. No one asked for your comments."

"Nicola would be ashamed in the both of you."

"Fuck. You." I said slowly.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Bella interjected, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Don't apologize to him." I told her.

"This is a funeral. Have some respect." He squinted angrily.

"So says that man who showed up drunk." I could smell the wine on his breath from here and he was wobbling a little.

"It helps me cope." He choked out as if he was about to cry.

A lady, who must have been his wife, turned him around and they walked up ahead.

It was quiet the rest of the way to the cemetery. I just listened to the sound of hundreds of feet crunching on the pavement. Like a herd of cattle, we shuffled through town with heads bowed and sniffing was the dominant sound. All this emotion was making me highly uncomfortable. Everyone was bumping into me and I had to stop myself from yelling. Thankfully, people began to trail off down side streets and into their houses as we passed them. The group got smaller with each step.

The Montecello cemetery was so big that it covered a couple acres on the far side of the town and white headstones stretched back forever. There were large iron gates that climbed upwards at the entrance and everyone stopped. Only family was allowed at the burial, per Nicola's request. He once told me that he didn't want outsiders there at his weakest moment.

The gates were closed with a clang and by this time, there were only about fifty people waiting at the entrance. Bella and I had to watch as Carlisle and everyone else in the family kept walking down the path of the cemetery towards the back.

I shuddered at the eerie feeling that crept up my spine.

"We can't go in?" Bella asked.

"No. That would be too close. I'm supposed to be dead, remember?"

I checked my watch and noticed that it was actually time to go. Bella and I walked back to the car and whisked up the street, out of town.

Nicola lived in a large, sprawling estate on the outskirts. It was the biggest mansion I had ever seen in my life, which actually comprised of a couple houses all strung together. Nothing had ever compared to it I think he owned something like six hundred acres. I wasn't sure about the square footage of the house itself, but I'm sure I wouldn't believe the number anyway.

I could see what Carlisle was talking about when he said the place was somewhat destroyed. The outside was still standing but looked like someone had tried to light it on fire. There were deep scorch marks all over the façade but the beauty of the mansion could still be seen.

"Oh my God," Bella breathed in wonder as we pulled into the back driveway. "This is ridiculously beautiful."

"I know. He never skimped on money. He loved to spend. He built this thing, but I don't think he ever stayed more than a couple months here."

"What reason would one man have to own all of this?"

"It's a kind of 'my dick is bigger than yours' type thing." I helped her out of the car, which was now parked.

"Men are weird." She scrunched up her nose.

"Yes, we are."

Don't ask me how he got there because I didn't know, but as soon as I opened the back door, Carlisle was pulling us up the stairs of the house. We passed cleaning crews who were picking up the wreckage of the house. The inside was chaotic with mess and it hurt me to see the piano, which I had played on as a child, destroyed to splintering wood.

"Everyone else will be here shortly. I said I had to leave early to settle things with the will." Carlisle spoke quickly and quietly after shutting the door to a large office-type room on the third floor.

"Do they suspect anything?" Bella asked.

"No, thank God. I don't know how I've kept this up for so long. I take it you've seen them already?"

I nodded. "Even Cici."

"Surprisingly, she's quite torn up. Who would've known?" He looked out of the window. "They're here. I'll bring Esme in last so you can talk to everyone else first. She's going to be the tough one to win over."

I stood up straighter, preparing myself for the bombardment of awkwardness that was sure to come. Bella and I didn't say anything until Carlisle shut the door on his way out.

"Do you have a speech prepared or something?" She asked me.

"No, I figured I would just let them talk first. Maybe they'll think I'm some kind of magic trick."

"Well, unlike you, I'm alive and have to think of _something _to say. I just don't know how they'll react."

I almost stopped breathing when I heard footsteps in the hallway a couple minutes later. Bella and I looked at each other with anxious eyes. She shuffled up next to me.

_This is it. _

"Carlisle, what is this?" Alice's squeaky voice asked. "I have to help Esme get things ready for dinner."

"I need you to see someone first," he said.

"When are we going back home?" Emmett croaked. I could tell that he had been crying.

"In a couple of days," he replied shortly. "Come inside."

The door opened and Alice was the first one to come in, tripping over herself. Jasper reached out to catch her before she fell.

"Oh, my. I'm all clumsy today." She smoothed out her clothes.

The world slowed down to a snail's pace. The first eyes I saw were Rosalie's. Everyone else's followed. They stopped moving when they realized that there were two people were standing in front of them… and one was supposed to be dead.

There was a mixture of fear and confusion in all their faces. Alec brought up the rear, but stayed in the corner, not daring to speak. They all looked the same; iridescently pale, beautiful in their own way with strong faces and distinguished stances.

I let out a deep breath at the sight of my brothers. We were finally all in the same room, and I felt stronger just being in their presence. It was no secret that we all worked better as a single unit. Being without them was weakening. I felt like I had my strength back somehow.

No one moved. All their mouths were opened and I almost saw the blood drain from their skin.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Emmett asked, his voice low and strangled.

"So…I think we need to talk," he said.

"Is there a ghost in this house?" Emmett's mouth hung open. "I think there is because you're supposed to be dead!" He pointed at me.

"Well… I'm not." I shrugged.

"No shit." Jasper stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came for the funeral."

"You came for the funeral?" Emmett mocked me. "Is that all you have to say after two fucking years in the grave?"

"What did you expect me to say?" I was already getting too defensive. I really wanted to try and keep the peace, but…well, I've never been good at backing down when someone shouts at me. It's a curse.

"Okay, let's calm down." Carlisle stood in between us.

"What's going on?" Rose blinked rapidly. "I think I see him, but that can't be him…"

"Oh, it's him," Emmett scoffed. "That fucker faked his death. Classic Nicola move." He started to pat himself down for what I assumed was a cigarette or maybe a gun.

"Bella, did you know about this?" Alice asked her.

She nodded. "We've been hiding away for the past couple of years."

"I don't understand," Rose stated.

"We were hiding," I repeated. "I was being hunted, so my wonderful and gracious father decided to ship me off to Brazil. Bella's been with me for the past two years since she got out of jail."

There was a lot of talking all at once. Actually, it was more like shouting. Everyone had something to say, except Alice and Bella. They just stood there, looking at each other while the commotion exploded around them.

The main person who was trying to yell at me was Emmett. I didn't really understand what he was saying through the cigarette in his mouth, but it was evident from his red face, he was not pleased. Jasper was trying to get answers out of me, which I didn't really have. Rose was, of course, just talking shit. Alec and Carlisle were trying to keep everyone calm. It wasn't working.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jasper turned on Carlisle. "How could you not tell us?"

"I was protecting you all. Your brother was in a bad situation; what would you have me do?"

"I expected you to trust us enough to say something," Emmett yelled. "This is bullshit. Our whole family was hurting because of this and you knew the whole time."

"I had to make a choice."

Emmett pointed at me. "You could have called, wrote, something. I couldn't eat for months after…" He let out a deep breath.

"Even though I didn't agree with how Carlisle handled the situation with Bella, _I _didn't have a say in the matter. Talk to him!" I barked.

"_You_ should have told us!" Emmett took a step towards me.

"It wasn't my job to inform you about what was going on. I had to make sure Bella and I were safe."

"Edward, you're excuses are shit." Jasper suddenly shoved me…hard.

My stance wasn't prepared and I fell over the desk, landing on the floor with a thud.

Bella was at my side in a second, "Are you alright, Edward?"

"Bella, give me your purse." I growled.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asked worriedly.

I snatched it out of her hands and grabbed the handy pocketknife that she was never without. I took off my jacket and prepared for battle.

"Stay on the floor because I don't want you to get involved in this." I instructed.

"Edward…"

I shot up from the ground and didn't even think as I switched the blade open with a flick of my wrist. I charged Jasper and he maneuvered easily away from me, but I was quick on his tail and chased him around the room, ready to stab the shit out of the bastard.

"Don't run from me!" I almost caught him, "We're not kids, Jasper."

"You're lucky I don't have anything to beat you with." He ridiculed me, "Just wait until I have a fucking bat in my hands."

"Edward, stop this." Carlisle shouted.

Jasper jumped over the table, with surprising agility, and stared me down, "Are you going to stab me, brother?"

"You bet your ass I am." I gripped the switchblade tighter in my hands, determined not to just throw the thing.

"Can't we be civilized?" Emmett pushed Jasper into the far corner, "We need to have a conversation, not kill each other."

Bella's small hands quickly took the knife out of my grasp and quickly disabled it, "Don't ever take my switchblade again. You have too many anger issues to use something like this. You could have stabbed everyone in the room."

"He fucking pushed me." I ran my now free fingers through my hair, willing myself to calm down.

"From your own words, we're not kids, Edward!" Jasper bellowed from across the room.

Bella put her hands on my chest and the touch immediately worked wonders, cooling my fiery anger, "Not here. Now's not the time. You can kill him later."

"Promise?" I darkly chuckled at the prospect of me choking the hell out of my brother.

"I promise. Everyone needs to talk first. Please calm down." She softly placed her lips at the base of my neck. She quickly handed me two anxiety pills that I dry swallowed.

The room was starting to cool and I could tell that Jasper wanted to say something, but Alice was talking quickly and quietly, trying to calm him as Bella was doing with me.

"I was doing what I thought was best," Carlisle told us all, "I knew it was going to cause this divide, but it had to be done."

"And you kept this from Esme?" Rose asked, disgusted. "I can't believe you."

"Okay, let's just breathe," Alec said, trying to be the peacemaker.

No one spoke, but we glared at each other with deadly eyes. Emmett and Jasper, especially, were starting holes into my suit. They should be directing their anger at Carlisle. He was the leader of this family. I fought him as much as I could, but when he commanded you to do something, you can't say no. It was how it had always worked. I could fight as much as I wanted, but at the end of the day, Carlisle had the final say.

"I did what I did to protect this family," Carlisle said without a hint of regret. "I know it hurt us all, but I had to protect Edward."

"It's always about Edward," Jasper squinted. "We _were_ a family. You shattered us."

There was more silence. I really didn't have anything to say to them at the moment. If they wanted to bitch at me for something I couldn't control, let them.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Rose asked Bella rudely.

Bella calmly glowered at Rosalie with intense eyes "Don't start with me. Just don't. Out of all the people in this room, I should be the one shouting and yelling at the top of my lungs, but I'm not."

"I was your friend, Bella. You should have told me where you were or what was going on."

"My friend? You didn't visit me at all for that last year. None of you, for that matter, came to see me while I was rotting away for _your_ fucking sins. I've forgiven everyone, but that doesn't mean I have to forget." Bella's voice was hard with pent-up anger that was bubbling towards the surface.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all had to bow their heads in shame for that. I didn't know much about what happened when Bella was in jail because she rarely talked about it, but she was pissed at how abandoned she felt by everyone. They left her, just like I had, but they hadn't received her rage yet.

"You have the nerve to stand there and judge Edward for not calling or telling you he was okay? Where was _my _fucking call?" she said crossly. "I sat in that jail and could have ratted you all out, but I didn't because I care about this family. I _really_ do, no matter how stupid that may be."

They didn't have anything to say.

"Get the fuck over it. The only one who has the right to be angry here is Esme. That's a different story on its own, but you know Carlisle would have done the same for any of you. He was protecting Edward."

"Bella…" Rose began.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

It was now my turn to calm her and I softly undid her fingers from around the knife, which was shaking in her hands. I put it in my pocket for safekeeping.

"We thought he died," Emmett said softly, still not looking at Bella. "We thought we lost him."

"You have no idea what _I _lost. I needed a family after…" Bella bit her lip, willing herself not to go further, but I could tell what she wanted to say. "We all hurt, but we need each other now. Obviously things aren't going as well as they should be. Nicola is dead and he wouldn't want to see us like this. We don't need to be fighting right now."

The first one to actually take a real breath was Alice as her eyes shifted to Bella. She took off and made it across the room in a second, grabbing Bella's body and pulling it towards her.

"I really missed you and I'm sorry for not visiting. I know that's no excuse, but I was scared, Bella. We all were. I can't believe this. It's so good to see you." She said all in one exhale.

"Hi, Alice." Bella embraced her back. They held onto each other tightly for a couple of seconds. "I've missed you too."

"You just left. We never even got to say goodbye." Alice pulled back, wiping her face.

Bella nodded. "Alec didn't give me much time before he kidnapped me and took me to Brazil."

"Alec knew about this too?" Jasper spun around. "I thought you were in fucking boarding school?"

Alec pointed at Carlisle as a response.

"This is ridiculous." Emmett stubbed out his cigarette on the wall.

"Are you guys back for good? Why are you here?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle called." Bella shrugged as if that answered everything. "He said we needed to be together."

Alice looked at me over Bella's shoulder. "It's nice to see you."

"You too, Alice." I nodded. She was actually one of the few people I could stand in the world.

"Can I hug you?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Yes."

She ran towards me and her arms were like vice grips on my body as she squeezed the life out of me. It was almost painful. I hugged her back.

The anger from everyone started to dissolve and after Alice let me go, I was suddenly in the arms of my oldest brother.

"You sick son of a bitch." He lifted me off of the ground. "I always knew you weren't dead."

"Oh, really?" I rasped out.

"Yeah," Emmett set me down, "you wouldn't go down like that. I'm still pissed at you, but I'm happier that you're back."

"I would have called if I could," I admitted.

He clapped my shoulder. "I can forgive you because truth be told; I know I would have done the same thing. Oh, and look…tailored suit."

"I saw that. It looks nice." I checked the label in the back.

_Armani. _

Jasper took his place and eyed me suspiciously. "Is it really you?"

I showed him my palm with the deep, healed cut that was made when I turned thirteen by the same dagger that made the identical scar on his own palm.

"I'm not so easy to convince as Emmett is. You don't have my forgiveness just yet." He shook my hand like this was a business proposition.

"I wasn't looking for your forgiveness," I said.

"I know." He shrugged. "Just give me some time to think about this. It's been so long without you, I forgot what it was like to have three brothers instead of two.

"I know what you mean."

"We're just shocked." Rose surprisingly embraced me without an acidic tone. "How did you expect us to react?"

I didn't have an answer for her.

"I'm glad you're back, Edward. It's been hell without you."

Alice was bouncing and clapping her hands wildly. "This day started off so sad, but now look. We're all back together. Back from the dead, and back from… Well, wherever the hell Bella was."

"How about we sit down and talk?" Carlisle suggested, pointing to the chairs around the room.

It took about an hour for me to really explain in detail what had happened when Jacob was first coming for my blood.

They knew that Carlisle shipped me off to Switzerland since I was in contact with them for about two years. They heard my screams and shouts when Bella wasn't released from prison and up until that point, all the gaps in my story were filled.

It got rather complicated when I came back here to get Bella. I was actually in Chicago for about a week. No one knew that besides Carlisle. He was trying to calm me down, but nothing really worked. I was still planning on releasing Bella from jail. When it was clear that I wasn't going to deter my plans, I was forced out of the country. I don't even remember it. One minute, I was in his office, and the next I was on a plane to Brazil.

That was why I was mad at Carlisle now. He drugged me, against my will, and placed me somewhere I didn't want to be. Of course, I couldn't go back at that point because if I went to jail, there wouldn't be a better solution for Bella. She wasn't going to get out until her time was up and for me to get myself arrested for faking my own death, it would have caused more damage than good. I just had to wait.

Bella took over the tale from when she got to the island, but after that point, there wasn't anything exciting to say.

"We have been hiding out with Alec until things blew over," Bella concluded the story. "Edward is the only one who gets to talk to Carlisle and it's only for five minutes every couple of months. I haven't even spoken to Charlie in two years."

"I still can't believe that you kept this from us," Emmett said to Carlisle. "Did you think we would tell anyone?"

"No, but I couldn't chance it. Every person who knew was at risk and my plan still didn't work. They were ambushed too."

"Really?" Jasper asked in surprise. "By the same fucking guys?"

"I would assume so. They stormed the island and we were totally unprepared." I shrugged.

"Well, shit," he leaned back in his seat, "this is serious."

"Now you see why I did what I did. I was protecting all of us because they were going to kill Edward. They'll still want to kill him." Carlisle sighed, "My family is never going to be safe. I'm working on finding out who they are and who hired them."

"They're based out of a company in Texas." I repeated the information that I got from Ben before I killed him.

They looked at me with slightly surprised faces.

"Just because I lived on an island doesn't mean I wasn't working." I sighed, "If someone attacks my family, you better believe I'm going to find out who it is."

"We can defend ourselves." Alec puffed out his chest.

"But only together. We're not too successful separated," I disclosed. "And I think people know that."

"Well, it's not like anything's different in Chicago," Emmett said. "Everyone still wants a piece of us."

"Aro's still there?" Bella asked.

"Unfortunately. The old bastard is trying his hardest to keep up, but he's failing miserably."

I was about to say something, but my ears picked up the soft padding of heels on the carpet in the hallway.

"Carlisle? Where are you?" Esme's voice asked in her sweet tone. "Actually, where is anybody? I've been cooking for two hours and making sure the people coming over are alright. I figured you all needed some time alone but this is ridiculous."

"Oh, shit." Jasper got up from his chair too quickly and stumbled backwards to the floor.

Carlisle was whipping his head around from me to the door, trying to judge what exactly he should do.

"I'm not going anywhere," I answered his silent question for him.

"I forgot all about her," Rose said to Emmett. "She's going to burn us alive."

Just then, the door cracked open a sliver. Esme poked her head in with a sad smile. "What's everyone doing up here?"

"Um, nothing, sweetheart." Carlisle got up from his seat and blocked her from the view of the room.

"What's going on? It looks like a family meeting."

"We were just trying to figure a few things out before we go back home."

Esme sidestepped him and looked around the seemingly unthreatening room. Her eyes landed on mine as if they were magnets, trained to seek me out.

A strange thing happened in which she kind of went blank as if…she had seen a ghost. That was the best way to describe it. Within a second, a thousand emotions passed over her face.

_Confusion. _

_Fear._

_Sadness. _

Those were the ones I could pick up on easily.

"Hi, Ma," I said, my voice only rising to a whisper.

Esme started to sway on her feet and Carlisle caught her before she fell to the ground.

* * *

**HOLY FAMILY REUNION BATMAN **

Huh? Huh? We like? I know you wanted the wrath of Esme, but I couldn't load you down too much. The family's reaction was enough for now. Could you imagine how she's going to react? You probably think you know, but you have noooooo idea. Ha. Just as always. Just have to wait.

I have to stop myself from talking or I might give things away. Well, I do promise that next chapter, we'll get back stateside. It's time to go home.

As always, thanks to **JenyB0719** for her amazing work. I really do need her or this story might just be horribly filled with all kinds of problems. And thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. If you haven't noticed, the reviews are doing very well. All thanks to everyone who leaves their comments. I do love the reviews even though I don't respond to them. Keep 'em coming.

FanFiction alerts are really screwed up for some reason, so for updates follow me on twitter**(at)johnnyboy1029.**

Friday is next update!

Adios! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Return

BELLA POV

"_We are living in the excesses of freedom. Just take a look at 42nd Street and Broadway."-William Durant _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Carlisle lifted Esme up and quickly left the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

"This is going to be hell." Jasper straightened himself out after getting off of the floor. "She is going to shit her pants."

"After she kills you guys." Emmett pointed to Edward, Alec, and I.

"Esme's the one I'm worried about the most," I admitted.

"She has the right to be mad, though," Alice said. "Mostly at Carlisle, but still…"

"How do you think she'll handle it?" Alec wrung his hands together.

"She just fucking fainted. What do you think?" Rose got up from her seat and walked around the room in frustration.

Everyone kept the conversations around the table going, catching up and trying to figure out what we had missed in each other's lives. I think they realized that things were getting too hard for Edward to stay alive, and they understood why he had to be hidden. It was harder for me to justify disappearing into thin air after I got out of prison, but they knew how much I loved Edward. Alice and Rose would have done the same thing. I could tell just from the look of approval in their eyes when I explained it to them.

Nothing of importance had happened since we'd been gone. Edward kept tabs on everyone back in Chicago throughout the years so we were still in the loop, but it was nice to hear it from them. We missed not only Alice and Jasper's wedding, but also Rose and Emmett's. Of course, Alice had pictures and wasn't afraid to pull them out for viewing.

We told them what we did on the island, and they just kept staring at us like we weren't really here. I had made a promise to myself a long time ago that I wasn't going to be mad at them forever. I would say my peace and be done with it. I had said a lot earlier, but I wasn't finished yet.

It did feel good to see everyone again, though. There was that awkward hour of testing each other, where we just talked about the weather and shit. There wasn't much to say after the initial introductions then Emmett cracked a dirty joke and we all laughed—except Edward who just produced a lopsided smile.

Nothing had changed.

While Emmett, Edward, and Jasper talked about things within the family, I got up from my seat and went to the window. Cars were pulling up in the driveway, and Alice told me that they were having a small gathering here. A lot of people were expected to show up, but it wasn't supposed to be a sad thing. Nicola wouldn't have wanted that.

I had been watching Edward all day, trying to judge if he would crack any time soon. I knew he wouldn't cry, but I expected… something. He had barely uttered a word about the funeral, and I was starting to get worried. I knew he had to have some kind of feelings on the subject. He would tell me later.

"Bella, how are you doing, really?" Alice said from behind me.

I sat on the windowsill. "I'm good."

"Happy to be back?" She smiled brightly.

"I am and happy to see you."

Her face fell a little and she sat next to me. "I, um, really did want to go visit you… that last year. I just couldn't. My dad died, on my birthday no less, and I was pretty shaken up."

"I didn't know that." My forehead scrunched as I tried to remember. "What happened?"

"He got hit by a car. He and his girlfriend died, so I was kind of a mess for a long time. I wasn't even thinking about you and for that, I'm sorry. I know it's not really an excuse…"

"No, no, Alice. I understand." I took her hand.

"I didn't even realize that we weren't visiting. Did we really leave you?"

"Everyone except Alec and Esme," I said. "I got used to it after a while."

"I'm sorry. And then after you got out, we all thought you went back home until Charlie came to Chicago. He was screaming at Carlisle for days. No one knew where you were. We should have gone looking for you, but Carlisle said it wouldn't do any good. I was so stupid."

"It's okay, Alice. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" She raised her head. "Really?"

"No, I let go of my anger a long time ago. Well, I do get mad sometimes when I think about everything, but I don't hold a grudge," I confessed. "It's not worth it."

"You're so mature." She giggled. "What happened to the freshman who didn't want to go out with me on her birthday? She was just a little girl."

"God, that was so long ago. We were so young." I laughed.

"We're _still_ young," she corrected me.

"So, what are you doing now?" I asked her.

"Well, I went to fashion school, but decided I didn't want to design my own line."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have the patience for something like that and no one would get my style." She shrugged. "I work for WGN now. It's the big Chicago TV station. I'm the head of the wardrobe department. I get them all prettied up for the camera."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"It's so much fun. I love it." She beamed proudly. "What about you?"

"Well, I got a degree in English in jail, and then when I went to Brazil, I took a few classes at the university there. I'm going to look for something in Chicago, maybe at a newspaper or publishing firm."

"You'd be good at that, definitely."

"Um, Alice?" I leaned in. "What's wrong with Rosalie?"

We both shot looks at her. She was in a corner of the room with crossed arms and a bouncing leg, as if she would rather be anywhere but here.

"She's really mad at the world right now." Alice rolled her eyes. "Normal drama. You do realize that we are her only female friends, right?"

"I'm shocked," I replied sarcastically. "Rose doesn't get along with women?"

"She's just one of those chicks, I guess. But after you got out of jail, she really missed you and you just never came home. She's pissed."

"Rose doesn't have the right to be pissed." I squinted in her direction. She still wasn't paying attention.

"You know it always has to be about her."

I still thought of Rose as a sister, but it was sometimes hard to get along with her when she went into her bitchy modes.

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this," Alice whispered, "but they're trying to get pregnant."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's not really working, though. She's lost like four so far. The doctors say she has a T shaped uterus. The sperm has to go over…" Alice started making hand gestures.

"I get it," I stopped her.

"They've tried everything, but it's just not working. She doesn't want to adopt or use a surrogate though." Alice sighed. "She can get pretty moody. You just learn to roll with it."

"That must be hard for her." I softened a little when I thought about what Rose was going through. Losing Elizabeth was the hardest thing I'd ever had to experience. I could only imagine how it felt to lose as many as Rose had. She must be torn up inside, but would never show that to anyone.

"She still missed you, though. She always talks about you." Alice patted my knee.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She really liked that Thanksgiving we had when she almost burned the house down trying to make the vodka sauce. She laughs at that all the time."

"I missed you guys a lot. Even when Rose was a super bitch, she was a good friend."

"We missed you too," Alice hugged me tightly, "and Edward of course."

"He won't admit it, but he wanted to come back, I think. He wants to get knee deep in blood again."

"They can never stay away." She looked me up and down. "You look really good. Like, really good, Bella!"

"Thank you." I stared down at myself. "Just regular me."

"Hot You is more like it. I approve of this whole thing you have going on here. The shoes are divine."

"I bought them myself. I knew you'd be proud." I changed the subject. "Tell me about your wedding."

"Oh, it was beautiful. Surprisingly, it was kind of small. Only the family, but it was fun." She showed me her ring, which was way too big for her finger, but perfect for Alice.

"Wow," I commented. "You two look so happy."

"We are."

"No babies yet?"

"Oh, God, no." She shuddered. "Not for another five years, at least. That's the plan. We're not ready."

I nodded in understanding.

"And what about you and Edward? No wedding yet?"

"Soon, hopefully."

"He loves you. I can tell just by the way he acts around you. It's overwhelming."

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped suddenly. A certain chill filled the air instantly, and everyone stopped talking at the sound of loud footsteps.

"I want to see him for myself!" Esme's voice carried from the hallway. "Edward!"

"Oh, boy," Alice said.

The doors were thrust open dramatically and a furious looking Esme stood, actually shaking. There were angry tear tracks down her cheeks and her auburn hair was in complete disarray. It was the worst I had ever seen her.

"You better be dead!" She stomped towards him. "He's not dead. Why is he not dead?"

"Hi, Ma." Edward waved hesitantly.

"I… I… I can't breathe." She clutched the chair in front of her.

"It's really me."

I should have seen it coming because Esme and I were so much alike. First came the rage, and then the compassion. She slapped him so hard that his head jerked back and a deafening sound echoed throughout the room. His cheek turned a bright pink, but he just cracked his neck and stood straighter.

Then she hugged him. From the look of Edward's face, it was almost as painful as the slap. She was probably breaking ribs.

"Why are you here?" She pulled back, wiping tears. "How are you here?"

"I was being hidden. I couldn't come home."

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course I did."

"You couldn't call and tell your mother that you were alive? Do you know how much I've cried?"

"I just couldn't. It was for your own good." Edward hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Esme was one of the only people he would apologize to. Even on this occasion, his voice was so low that it was hard to hear.

Esme ran her hand over the spot where she hit him and felt his face. She didn't say anything for a long minute, just looking at him.

"How could this be happening?" she whispered quietly.

"People wanted me dead and I wasn't ready to go yet. I had too many things to fight for. I had to lay low for a while, but now I'm here. I had to come home," he said. "It's really me."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Esme, dear, I think we should talk about this in private."

"Carlisle, our son is home," She cried happily, turning around. "Look at him."

He smiled tightly. "I see that."

It took her a second, but I could've sworn I heard the click in her brain. "Why don't you look as surprised as I do?"

"Esme…"

"Answer my question." She cut him off before he said anything more. "Tell me you didn't know about this."

He didn't reply.

"Everyone out!" Esme shouted. "I want everyone out, now!"

There was a shuffling of feet as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice left the room quickly. I was getting up to leave and, of course, tripped over the carpet, but caught myself before I did a complete faceplant.

Esme spun around so quickly that I thought her head was going to do a full three-sixty. "Bella, is that you?"

I felt the heat in my cheeks. "Hi, Esme."

"What are you doing here?" The confusion of her face was evident; she was going to start demanding answers soon.

"I… came with Edward."

"You've been with Edward?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Esme, I know you have questions, but let's just sit down and talk about this." Carlisle pulled her toward a chair. She had gone almost catatonic.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked him. "You knew the whole time that he was alive."

"Yes, I did know but…"

"How could you do that?" Esme's face turned red with anger.

"I was trying to keep our son safe and he needed to be hidden without anyone knowing."

"I'm his mother. You watched me cry myself to sleep for months and you couldn't say anything?"

"I'm sorry, Esme. I was doing what was best for the family."

"For the family?" She spoke in a hushed voice that was eerily dangerous. "_My_ family, Carlisle. You aren't the only one who calls shots around here."

"Aro was out for blood. Edward had to be moved quickly and quietly. I'm sorry for not telling you. It killed me every day just thinking about it, but I did what I thought was best."

"That's what scares me, Carlisle. Did it ever occur to you that _I _was going to get hurt in this scheme of yours?"

"Yes…"

"Obviously not. You lied to me in the worst way. I can never trust you again." She struggled to take off her wedding ring but when it was free from her finger, she threw it at Carlisle. It hit his nose and then fell to the floor with a small clattering. "I want a divorce."

"Esme, listen to me…"

"No, you listen!" she snapped. "I couldn't eat for months. I was so sick that I barely moved out of bed. I lost my fucking hair because I was so stressed and you didn't say a word. For two years, I've thought about him every single day and now he just shows up out of the blue?"

"There's no excuse for what I did," he confessed, "but you're being irrational."

She slapped him, so hard that I cringed at the sound. Then she pushed up from the table and started to pace, just like Edward did.

"I can't believe you, Carlisle! I'm your wife. We've been together since I was twenty years old and you couldn't trust me enough to tell me that our son was still alive?"

"Esme…"

"I can't even look at you right now." She turned to Edward, "I need your gun. I know you have it on you."

"Ma, I'm not giving you a gun."

Esme went to him and started patting down his suit, "Give me something so I can kill this man."

Edward took her hands and held them tightly, "You have to listen to him. He has an explanation and I know you're hurt, but…"

"You couldn't call? You must have known what this would do to me." She interrupted and her voice was starting to crack again.

"I know, but if I hadn't done what I did, I would probably be dead for real."

"Who else knew about this?" she asked Carlisle.

No one said anything.

She grabbed Alec by the back of the shirt. He was literally crawling out of the door. "Where were you because I know there's more to this story?"

"I… I was… with him." He pointed at Edward.

"So, you knew?"

"Yes, but…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

She pushed him out of the door, and he stumbled into the hallway.

"Esme, let us explain," Carlisle said.

"Explain what? How I was lied to? Made a fool of? You don't get to explain yourself."

And then she turned to me.

"And what about you?"

"I was with Edward," I said tepidly.

"I really did expect more from you, Bella. I loved you like my own daughter. I know you're not a mother, but you should have said something to me. You of all people should know what it's like to lose a child."

I took in a short gasp of air at her words and my eyes immediately started to blur.

"That is completely uncalled for," Edward snapped and stood in front of me.

Esme didn't even look at us as she stamped out of the door and slammed it shut behind her. The windows shook from her fury.

I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks, and the air was sucked out of my lungs. No matter how much I tried to breathe, it just wouldn't work. I doubled over in my chair and felt someone's hand on my back, trying to soothe me. I must have looked a mess.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" Edward asked me hurriedly.

"I'm fine." I pushed him off. "I'm fine."

I wobbled up from my chair and followed Esme out of the door.

"What the hell does that mean?" I shouted down the hall.

She stopped at the door she was about to go into and turned around. "I wasn't stupid, Bella. I knew what was going on."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know, anything! I had a hole in my heart for a year after I lost her. I _still _have a hole that will never go away. All those times you came to see me and saw my red eyes, you couldn't have said anything?"

"I figured you didn't want me to…"

"Bullshit!"

That's what I realized that even though Esme was there for me physically, it was almost worst as if she hadn't been there at all. She knew and never said a word.

"I was trying not to bring it up, but that's not the point. After what you felt for losing that baby, whom you didn't even know I might add, did you ever think that I felt the same thing for losing Edward?"

"That was a low blow, Esme and you know it." I stopped myself from crying.

"And not calling me wasn't? I spent two years sobbing over my son, thinking that he was dead, and no one told me a thing. I think I have the right to be pissed."

"Of course you do, but you don't need to take it out on me. I'm sorry that you didn't know, but Carlisle thought it was best. You'll have to ask him about his reasoning because I don't know. It wasn't my responsibility."

"Maybe it's best that you didn't have that baby because you obviously don't have the maternal instincts to care for one." She wiped her face angrily.

"Ma, stop it!" Edward commanded, "Don't you ever talk to her like that again…"

"Or what, Edward?" She challenged, "What are you going to do? I'm already dead inside so I don't care. I can't trust any of you ever again." Esme backed into the room and shut the door in my face. Carlisle pushed past me and went inside.

I collapsed against the opposite wall and slid down to the floor. I forced myself not to cry. This wasn't about me, but what she said hurt. I knew what it was like to lose a child; she was right. But was it my responsibility to inform her that Edward was alive? No.

"Bella, she had no right to say that." Edward crouched next to me.

"I can't believe she said those things." I was almost in a daze and my head started to swirl.

"Nothing was your fault...the baby, me being dead; nothing was your fault. Don't take blame for anything that happened. This is all on Carlisle and me, understand?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to go talk with her." He got up from the floor with a purpose and went into the room.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but there were a lot of voices.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Emmett lifted me up out of nowhere and cradled me in his arms as we walked further down the hallway.

I was suddenly tired and as much as I tried to keep my eyes open, it just wasn't happening. I went to sleep as soon as I felt a soft pillow under my head.

* * *

The next two days flew by. Everyone got reacquainted, and we tried not to think about the time we had spent apart. Even Rose warmed up to me somewhat, but it was still like walking on eggshells with her. I didn't see much of Esme or Carlisle, though. They stayed holed up in a room, talking or yelling at each other. Edward told her everything, but it didn't seem to change her attitude toward the whole situation. I didn't expect it would.

She was hurt, she was lied to, and she was pissed. Edward said to just let them work it out.

I was still mad at her, but got over it quickly. I knew she didn't mean what she said. Well, maybe she did, but Edward made sure that I knew nothing was my fault. He would repeat it any chance he got. That made me feel better. I just stayed away from Esme, but I figured we shouldn't be talking right now.

People stopped by to give their well wishes to the family. Most of the massive Cullen clan left the day after the funeral, so I never really got to see anyone. They brought flowers and food. We took them all graciously and sent thanks. By the time we got ready to leave, the place was overflowing with gifts. The housekeepers were having a hell of a time sorting them all out.

"I can't believe we're really going back," I said as I packed the small amount of things that Edward and I had brought with us. We were in our hotel on our last night in Rome. Tomorrow, we would make the journey back to Chicago.

"This is just very… awkward." He smoked his cigarette at the window. "What am I going to do back there?"

"Whatever Carlisle wants you to do."

"That's just it; I'm tired of following him around like some puppy dog. His time is up."

"Don't think like that, Edward. He does what he thinks is best."

"And he gets us in a hell of a lot of trouble. Esme won't even look at him. She said he has to move out when we get back to Chicago."

"She still wants a divorce?"

"Well, she would rather he be dead, but she'll take a divorce."

"That's… sad." I never thought Carlisle and Esme would be at this point. They almost never even fought. I guess it was understandable, though.

Edward blew out a plume of smoke into the chilly night air. "I have no idea what the situation over there is, but I have a bad feeling."

"Carlisle will know what to do."

"He's not God, Bella. He makes mistakes too."

"I know, but I trust him."

"More than you should." Edward looked at me seriously. "He's running us into the ground. Our whole family is falling apart because of him."

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true. His methods don't work; that's been proven time and time again. He's caused too much of a mess to clean up and he doesn't even know how to fix it."

"What are you talking about?" I sat on the bed.

"Emmett told me that it's changing in Chicago. The Cullens are still on top, but people aren't scared of us like they should be. He's fucking it all up. This is not what Nicola worked so hard for."

"And you could do better?"

"Of course I could do better, Bella," Edward said as if I had offended him. "He's weak. He lets his friendships rule his decisions and that's not right. Shoot first, ask questions later."

"That's one way, but I'm sure Carlisle…"

"Stop defending him," he cut me off.

"I'm just saying. His job is hard and he's cracking."

Edward stubbed out his cigarette. "What's _my _legacy going to be?"

"You're a little too young to be thinking about a legacy, aren't you?"

"I'm ancient in this game. Shinobu started when he was twenty-five, and James fucking Denali was twenty-one. Who knows when I'll get my chance?"

"Aren't you still in training?" I asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the time for training is over." He plopped down on the bed next to me, stretching his legs out. "This is real, Bella."

"Just don't start any war." I rested my head on his shoulder. "Where are we going to live?"

"I built a house," he said, like it was normal.

"You built a house?" I asked slowly.

"Well, not me. I had a house built for us."

"Where?" I raised my head.

"In the same neighborhood as everyone else." He shrugged. "It's pretty big and it's nice, I guess."

"How long has this been going on?"

"For about a year. I started it just in case."

I was actually kind of speechless, even though I shouldn't have been. This was just the type of thing that Edward would do.

"What does it look like?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you." He grinned. "You'll just have to wait until we get there."

Neither of us slept that night. I think we were both too anxious, but by the time the sun came up, I wasn't even tired.

We waited in the room until Carlisle called us. Edward and I rode the elevator down with our minimal amount of stuff and met the family in the lobby. Esme was there but didn't speak or even look at anyone. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her face was unhealthily pale. The only one who was absent was Cici. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since being here.

There were 'good mornings' from everyone else and smiles at the prospect of going home.

* * *

Edward spoke with Carlisle in the back, talking for almost the whole flight. I sat next to Emmett would challenged me to a game of Scrabble. Of course, I couldn't pass that up and spent a long time trying to obliterate him with large words. Thankfully, he wasn't as good as Edward, so I beat him all four times we played.

We had a layover in New York and when the plane took off again, Emmett's seat was replaced with Carlisle.

"I think we should talk." He fixed his jacket and crossed his legs, preparing for what I assumed was a speech.

"Okay."

"First of all, I'm sorry," he said. "I am very sorry for… everything. You lost your life and your family and your education all because of us. It wasn't right of me to put all of that on your shoulders."

"No, it wasn't." I didn't bother sugarcoating it.

"I know you probably hated me for a long time and I understand that…"

"I don't hate you, Carlisle. I did, but I don't now."

"You should hate me. I betrayed you, Bella. I should have fought harder, but I was just so focused on Edward. I'm sorry."

"You have to stop apologizing."

"I will never stop apologizing to you for what you did." He looked at me so tenderly that I had to occupy my eyes with something else. The carpet suddenly became interesting.

"I just want to put it all behind me. I'm looking forward now."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that your record is expunged. Your criminal record is swiped clean."

"How did you do that?" I raised my head.

He shrugged. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I also set you up with… physical compensation for your troubles."

"I don't want your money. It's not all about money."

"I felt like you should have it. I don't know how else to repay you."

"I see." I paused, "Well, thank you."

"If there's anything you need or anything I can do for you, please ask me." He leaned towards me and took my hands in his. "Lo sono sempre in debito, Isabella."

_I'm forever in your debt._

"Grazie." I smiled tightly.

He kissed my cheek before getting up from his seat and walking down the plane.

I felt eyes on me and looked over to see Esme glaring in my direction. She lowered her head back into a magazine.

We landed in a private airfield right outside of Chicago, and I let out a deep sigh of relief that we had finally made it. I was surprised at how warm it was. There was snow on the ground, but the air was calm and mild in temperature. I almost had to take my coat off.

There were cars waiting for us and Edward opened the door of the last one in line. I slid into the backseat.

"There was no one to check you at the airport," I commented as we pulled out.

"They're watching me." He pointed across the street at a car that was waiting. They started to follow us as the car picked up speed.

* * *

"I think I can see it." I pointed out of the window to a giant white, stone house that could have probably accommodated a small country.

"Yup, that's it. Eight thousand square feet of pristine, Italian marble."

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I almost couldn't speak.

We drove onto the expansive cobblestone driveway of our new home.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked as he helped me out of the car.

"I'm speechless. I have no I idea where to look first," I said truthfully.

There were trucks outside, and I saw men unloading furniture into the house.

"It's not fully done yet, but it should be in a couple of hours," Edward told me. "They're putting the final touches on it now."

The whole compound was in the European architectural style with beautiful arches and huge, open windows that reflected the sunlight. It looked like a giant Spanish villa with connecting sections of the house that was held together with a red tiled roof and a massive green lawn. To the side of the house was a garage that looked like it could hold at least ten cars, which wouldn't be much of a shock if anyone knew Edward.

"Did you build all this?" I asked.

"I designed it, yes. I just wanted to make this _our _home," he whispered in my ear.

"It's perfect and I haven't even seen the inside yet." I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"They started it over a year ago but I've made them start over about five times until it was to my specifications. Carlisle's been keeping an eye on the construction. Would you like to go inside?"

I nodded dumbly.

Everything was made of a gleaming, shiny neutral colored marble that was actually blinding. A massive round, hardwood table sat in the middle of the room under a hanging chandelier that I had to crane my neck to see because it was lifted so high up on the ceiling. To my left was the family room and to my right was the dining room, both accessible by large arch walkways. There were dual winding staircases that were made out of a dark wood and had a wrought iron railing, which led up to the second floor.

I didn't even know what to do.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Its… a lot, but yes."

"I tried to tone it down a little." His shoes clicked on the floor as he walked around it. Men were sawing and clambering around the house, making a hell of a lot of noise.

"What are they doing?"

"Putting in light fixtures and finishing up the small things like sinks, outlets, and the air conditioning."

"Thank you so much for this. I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I did this for you."

"This is our house?" I asked with a smile. "We're going to be living here?"

"Yes. I was serious about that promise I made you. I want a future together."

"Wow, this is hitting me like a freight train." I let out a deep breath.

"If you don't like it we can…"

"No, absolutely not. I love it." I kissed him shortly and sweetly.

"Come on, let's see the rest." Edward took my hand.

We first went through the archway on the left into the family room that was floored with a thick, white carpet. The soft couches and chairs were all a dark, chocolate brown. They looked large enough to swallow me whole.

There was a gigantic white fireplace that I couldn't wait to use when it got colder. I saw an ebony baby grand piano sitting in front of the window in the corner. I ran my fingers over the new keys.

"I put in all the latest technology," Edward gestured expansively. "And everything is new. I couldn't see myself living in a house that someone else already owned. Closets are stocked with clothes, rooms have furniture, and everything's ready for us to move in."

Next was the kitchen. The counters were made of granite with a speckling of bright pink and black throughout.

"We have all brand new, stainless steel appliances," he continued.

I opened the cabinets to see blenders, baking sheets, mixers, and every other kitchen appliance ever made. The drawers held silverware and cooking utensils. The granite island in the middle of the kitchen looked like it could hold a huge Thanksgiving feast, and I couldn't wait until the time when I could hold my own dinners here.

There was a large window that let me look out over the backyard, but I couldn't even think about seeing that right now.

"This is too much. I still can't believe that this is my house," I said in awe.

"This isn't even half of it."

The archway to the right of the foyer held the formal dining room that was complete with a dark, cherry table that had twenty chairs situated around it and an oriental rug, which had intricate designs.

"I imported this table from Italy," Edward said proudly as we walked around the dining room. He turned on the light and another chandelier illuminated the room in a soft glow. There was china cabinet on the far wall that held beautiful crystal and sparkling plates.

"You're just gloating now," I laughed. "Is this still a 'my dick is bigger than yours' thing?"

"Of course it is. Once I got started, I couldn't stop. I kind of went overboard with everything," he chuckled.

"Please don't tell me that you bought a spaceship or something."

"Almost. If you want one, it'll be here in the morning."

He led me to the laundry room, which could have been its own guest bedroom if we wanted it to be. There were stairs that led to the carpeted basement and we went downstairs to see a "man palace" as Edward called it. There were weights and exercise equipment, along with a monstrous flat screen with recliners situated in a separate room.

There was a whole kitchen downstairs with a pool table and gaming equipment.

As we made it back up to the first floor, a muscular, tanned man was coming through the opened front door.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow," he stuttered.

"There was a change of plans. I left a message on your phone," Edward replied.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't checked it all day, I've been so busy finishing up," he wiped his hand on his jeans and held it out for Edward to shake.

"It's no problem. I like what you're doing here."

"We tried to get it right this time."

"This is my wife, Bella." Edward pushed me forward. I had been Edward's "wife" now for a couple years so that name didn't shock me."Bella, this is the man who built the house, Mr. Lynn."

"It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "This is beautiful. It really is. You did an amazing job."

"We got our asses kicked a couple of times until we got it right, but I'm very proud. I think this is the biggest one we've ever done."

Edward and Mr. Lynn talked for a little while longer as I walked the first floor again, just taking everything in. I didn't dare got upstairs because I might pass out. Somehow, even though this house was massive and overwhelming, Edward knew I would love it. This was our home.

"Jesus, this place is huge!" Alec's booming voice made me jump slightly.

"I know. Your brother got a little crazy."

"It's impressive."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as we went into the kitchen. I was suddenly very hungry and, of course, found the fridge stocked with anything I could ever want. I started pulling out stuff to make a sandwich.

"I came to ask you something." He sat on a chair at the table.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Um, I like being back and all, it's great, but... can I stay here with you and Edward?"

"Why?"

"Carlisle and Esme are going through kind of a rough patch, as you could imagine. I can already tell that I won't be able to stay there with them fighting the way they are. It's driving me crazy."

"It's fine with me, but you know you have to ask Edward."

"I thought maybe I could just move in and we spring it on him. He won't even know I'm here."

"I don't think so. You have to ask him first..."

"Ask me what?" Edward came into the kitchen.

"Alec wants to live here," I said.

"Absolutely not." He didn't even think about it. "Hell no. You have places to go now."

"But I feel more comfortable with you guys. Please..." Alec begged. "I promise I'll keep everything clean and I'll be super quiet."

"I said no. Go stay with Emmett of Jasper. They'll gladly take you."

"I don't want to stay with them."

"Well, go get an apartment in the city."

"I would love that, but I don't have any money. It's not like I can dip into my trust fund. I'm too young," Alec argued.

"Then go get a job." Edward leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "You're not staying here."

"Please?"

"Let him stay," I whispered to Edward. "He can't live with Carlisle and Esme right now. Where else is he going to go?"

"I don't care. Anywhere. I just want alone time with you."

"I said I'd be quiet." Alec said.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, "Okay, fine, but I have a few rules."

"I'm listening." Alec sat up straighter.

"Curfew is midnight..."

"Two," he challenged.

"Midnight! Not a minute after. No friends over, no loud music, you keep your room clean, and you stay out of my things."

"Lock me up, why don't you?"

"And you have to go to school," Edward finished.

"School?"

"Yes. You're eighteen. Eighteen year olds go to college."

"I've never been to school before."

"You're smart enough to figure it out."

"What about records? I don't have any." Alec shrugged. "I can't register for school without papers."

"When have you ever had to worry about something like that?" I asked. "This could be good for you. You can meet new people and get an education."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to live here, then yes."

"Fine." Alec pushed up from the table. "But I get to pick my own room." He hurried out of the kitchen, and I heard his feet on the stairs.

"I thought we were through with him," Edward sighed.

"He likes you best. He's not going anywhere." I cut the sandwich I made in half and handed him a piece.

"He needs to grow up sometime."

"We baby him too much for that." I shrugged. "He's still younger than a lot of normal eighteen year olds."

"I know, but he can't hang on us forever."

"Give him a year," I compromised, taking a small bite of my sandwich.

"A year." He nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"How's everything with the house?"

"Good. They'll be gone within the next hour, and it will be finished."

"I'm really excited for some reason."

"This is a new chapter for us. I hope you're ready."

"I'm definitely ready."

Mr. Lynn rushed into the kitchen. "Mr. Cullen, we need you for something."

"Okay, I'm coming." Edward put his sandwich down and followed after him.

I was about to take another delicious bite when I heard the doorbell ring. At first, I didn't know what it was and it took me a second to realize that the chime was to my house. I went to the front door and opened it to see a young couple standing there with bright smiles.

"Neighbor!" The lady jumped up and down. She had blond hair and must have been around thirty. "I can't believe it. We saw the trucks delivering things last week. They've been building this place forever. Hi!"

"Hi," I was in no way going to match her enthusiasm. It wasn't in me. I just smiled politely.

"I'm Carrie Sed and this is my husband Barry." She pointed to the man standing next to her. He looked just as happy as she did and almost had the same features: blond hair, nice face, but short in stature.

_Carrie and Barry?_

"Hi, I'm Barry." He shook my hand so overzealously I vibrated from the motion.

"We just had to come over and meet you." Carrie twirled around. "Finally, some neighbors."

"Do you live close by?" I asked.

"Two houses down," Barry answered. "We've been married for about three months, but moved in a year ago, right before they starting building this place. It's amazing."

"I would invite you in, but it's kind of a mess with the construction and everything."

"No, it's no problem at all. We just wanted to say hi. Oh, and I brought you a pie." Carrie handed me something wrapped in tin foil. "It's apple."

"Well, thank you. That's very nice." I was kind of surprised at how overly happy she was.

"We can be best friends and have girl talk all the time." She beamed.

"Oh, right. Of course." I didn't have it in me to tell her that I wasn't "that girl". Maybe I could try.

I didn't even hear Edward behind me until he opened the door a little wider.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Bella's husband." He shook Barry's hand.

"Nice to meet you. This is my wife, Carrie."

"Hi," she waved, "we just came by to say hello. It's been too long since we had someone new on the block, especially a young couple."

Edward smiled painfully, masking his discomfort. He obviously wasn't into this, but I could see he was trying.

"I made you a pie." Carrie pointed to the thing I was holding. It smelled horrible.

"It's apple," I said to Edward. "We can eat it later."

He gave me a "hell no" look, but nodded.

"What should I major in? There're so many options." Alec came into the doorway.

"Oh, this must be your son." Barry almost yelled with enthusiasm. "This is great. A whole family for us to get to know."

"They're too young," Carrie replied skeptically.

"We adopted," Edward said quickly. "This is Alec."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Alec nodded.

"You too," Carrie answered. "We won't take up anymore of your time. We just wanted to say hi. I'm sure we'll have you over soon."

"We'll be looking forward to it," I replied with as much joy as I could muster.

"One more thing actually," Barry said. "I don't think we caught your last name."

"No, you didn't," Edward replied. That was all he said.

We stood around in awkward silence for a second before I decided to fill it. "Well, it was nice meeting you two."

"Okay, bye!" They almost skipped off of the front steps, hand in hand, as they walked back down the driveway.

I shut the door and let my face fall into something other than a smile. My cheeks hurt.

"Weirdos," Alec muttered and bounded up the stairs.

"We have neighbors, Bella." Edward leaned against the door. "Peppy, cookie-cutter, happy neighbors."

"Maybe they're not that bad," I said hopefully. "They seemed nice enough."

I went into the kitchen and opened up the "pie" Carrie had made. It was burned black and had gooey apple filling coming out of the sides. Edward snatched it up and threw the thing away.

"Hey, what if I wanted to eat that?" I complained. "We should at least try it."

"And die? I don't think so."

"Could you at least try to be nice to them?"

"I did a pretty good job for the two minutes that I was standing there."

"You did." I bit my lip. "Why did you tell them that Alec was our son?"

"I didn't. They assumed and I didn't correct them. It will explain why he's always here and I won't have to go into the family story if anyone asks. It's simpler that way."

"I guess."

"Besides, it's not any of their business."

I guess living the suburbs was going to be something I had to get used to.

* * *

**HOLY BACK AT HOME BATMAN**

I had to update early this week because I might not have any internet on Friday. So...surprise!

I guess we should just start it off. How pissed was Esme, huh? She is not playing games. Did you expect her to go that far with Bella? I was shocked and I wrote it. lol. She's not a happy camper. We shall see where this goes. Esme is going to start cutting some folks in a minute. Trust. So we're back in Chicago with a new house and everything. Impressed? Time for them to get back into a schedule.

Edward has to get back to "work". Have mercy on us all.

Thanks as always to **Jennyb0719**. Why havent you thanked her yet? Shame on you all.

Update next week. Friday as usual. At least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger.

Shoot me a review. Tell me what you think.

Adios! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Ides of March

EDWARD POV

"_Every human has four endowments- self awareness, conscience, independent will and creative imagination. These give us the ultimate human freedom... The power to choose, to respond, to change.__"-Stephen Covey_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

The alarm clock on my nightstand blared loudly in my head. I whacked my arm in its general direction, and it fell to the floor with a clatter, but still kept honking the obnoxious noise. I had to hang off of the bed to try and reach it, but that wasn't successful. I finally just ripped the plug from the wall, shutting the thing up for good.

I rolled back on the bed and threw my arm over my eyes, willing myself to go back to sleep. Never once, in the past four years, had I used an alarm clock to wake up. Now, things were different. I had obligations. Today was going to be hell.

I turned my head to see Bella sleeping peacefully beside me, and her nose scrunched up at the dream she was having. Her lips were moving with silent words and I had to admit, this sight was a rather funny way to wake up. She told me that her dreams were really vivid, but I had no idea what could be going on inside her head. How could she look so peaceful, yet agitated at the same time?

I took my hand and moved a piece of hair out of her face. She sighed and reached out for me, resting her head on my chest. I didn't move and let her fall deeper into sleep.

I kissed her soft skin…once…twice…

Bella started to stir so I stopped, but then decided to kiss her again, just for the hell of it. A smile played on her lips, before she fell back into sleep.

I, on the other hand, had a hard time sleeping last night. My body didn't want to shut down but of course, I knew why: I had to get back to work.

I was actually surprised at how well Emmett had kept my professional life afloat. I was the only one who knew the real inner workings of Edward Cullen, Inc., but he did a pretty good job. Contrary to popular belief, I actually did have legitimate business ventures in the world. Emmett, not able to handle it all himself, had to hire out. The business was doing well, but not succeeding like I wanted. Well, things were certainly going to change now that I was back.

It had been a week since Bella and I touched down in Chicago. Slowly, our lives were starting to calm down. The shock of us being back had worn off on the family. Jasper stopped looking at me funny, like I was going to evaporate, and Emmett even started telling me stupid jokes again. He was already getting on my nerves.

Esme was still in an irritated state. Carlisle said that he was still expected to move out, but he was trying hard to calm her down. It wasn't working. Alec told me that he was basically begging for forgiveness at this point. I knew the feeling. Esme already said she forgave me somewhat. Carlisle—not so much. I didn't really give a shit about what Esme's problems were. I loved her, but my allegiances were to Bella now. What she said at the funeral was completely uncalled for and until she apologized, I don't think I could ever look at my mother the same way again.

I didn't know how I was supposed to "re-introduce" myself into the world, but thankfully, the stupid media was all over it. One small newspaper out in some hick town upstate reported that Bella and I were a part of the small group that landed at the airport coming from Italy. After that, everyone was looking for some kind of verification. They called Carlisle, they staked out the house, and asked everyone who knew me if it was true. No one said a word.

Bella and I went to the grocery store a couple of days ago and a cameraman caught us. That was it. The secret was out and people went berserk. Dramatic headlines stated, "Edward Cullen Rises Like the Phoenix" and "Edward Cullen: Real or Ghost?" They dominated the newspapers. The internet was abuzz, and the local TV stations said I was some kind of fraud. Carlisle eventually had to release a statement, but it didn't give anything away about the real reasons for my departure. For the most part, faking my death was actually legal if under the heading of self-defense. That was all people needed to know.

Interestingly, the police were the only group who didn't have anything to say about my arrival. They were embarrassed and were sitting back, licking their wounds until they found some other way to get me. It was always the same story.

I was sure that by now Aro had formulated his plans to have me killed, Shinobu was plotting a way to have me run over, and James was definitely salivating for my blood. Bring it on. I was ready for them.

But first, I had to get up.

I lightly pushed Bella off of me and she thankfully didn't wake. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and blinked myself away for a couple of seconds. I stripped out of my boxers on the way to the bathroom and had the water for my shower running within a couple of seconds.

I stood under the water, trying to make mental notes about the day. I had a schedule of things I needed to do, phone calls that needed to be made, and a business that needed to be revived.

Old habits die hard and after twenty-seven minutes, I _had _to get out of the shower. My body wouldn't allow a second longer.

I dried myself off and went into the closet that was recently stocked with fine pressed suits, neatly folded shirts, and polished shoes. I had already set out what I was going to wear last night and meticulously dressed in a navy blue Armani suit. I was still getting used to looking so professional on a daily basis.

I fixed my tie perfectly, completing my ensemble. I combed through my hair and tamed the beast before standing tall to look myself over.

"You look good, Edward," I said to the mirror.

Bella wasn't in bed when I went back into the room. I collected my phone and wallet then went downstairs to find Bella making breakfast. Well, she was making Pop Tarts, but same thing.

"I'm so excited, Edward," she said when I came into the kitchen. "It's your first day back."

"I'm not going to school." I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"It's just like that. Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm thinking about it as just another day." I shrugged.

The Pop Tarts sprang up from the toaster and Bella placed them on a plate, handing it out for me.

"You need to have some strength." She smiled.

"You know I don't eat those. Too much processed junk. I'll be good with my coffee."

"This isn't junk. Pop Tarts are what our childhoods were made of."

"I don't think so." I sat on a stool. "With all this new equipment and a fridge stocked with food, I thought you'd be going crazy."

"I don't know what to make first. There's just so much." She sat next to me.

"So, you like the kitchen?"

"I _love _the kitchen. I would say thank you again, but you'd just tell me not to bother."

I had actually been building this place for about a year. I would ask Bella inconspicuously what she might want in a house one day: one story or two, a porch, patio, deck, pool in the back, large front yard; things like that. I drew up the plans and had Carlisle oversee the construction. Thankfully, it was just about done when we got here. Everything was completed to my specifications, and it seemed like I had done a good job, because Bella loved it. Every day she would tell me about some new feature to the house that she though was perfect.

Never in my life did I think I was going to be living with a woman… in a house. But then again, Bella just wasn't some woman. She was _the_ woman. My woman.

"I'm glad you like it," I told her.

"What are you going to do today?" she asked, taking a small bite of her strawberry Pop Tart. She licked a crumb from the corner of her lips and obviously didn't know how hard it was for me to stay focused.

"Carlisle wants to have lunch with me but before that, I have to get everything back on track with my more legal ventures," I said cryptically.

"Why don't you ever tell me what you do?"

"Because it would bore you to death."

"I highly doubt that." She took another small bite. "And lunch with Carlisle? Sounds fun."

"I have no idea what he wants. I'm tempted not to go, but he'd kick my ass."

"Maybe he wants to apologize some more."

"He still thinks he's right. Nothing's ever going to convince him otherwise. I've stopped trying."

"I hope he and Esme can work out whatever's going on."

"What would you do if you were her?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"I would kill you and bury your body in the backyard." She finished up the Pop Tart.

"Nice to know." I took note to never make her seriously pissed. "What about your agenda for the day?"

"I have a job interview at a PR firm and then Alice and I are going shopping."

"Are you going to be home around five? The security people are coming to install the system. I might be late."

"Yeah, I'll be here." She nodded.

Alec stumbled into the kitchen, hair a mess, and in nothing but boxers. He scratched his balls and poured himself a cup of coffee before leaving just as sleepily as he arrived.

I shuddered at the sight of him, but kept my mouth shut. It was too early to start a fight.

"We need to get him a job." Bella went to put her plate in the sink.

"He'll be busy enough once he starts school." I checked my watch and noticed that it was time to go. "Oh, shit. I'm late."

"Wait, wait. I made you lunch." Bella dug through the fridge and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Lasagna, garlic bread, asparagus, and a thermos full of red wine."

I chuckled and took the bag. "Esme made me the same thing on my first day of high school."

"Even the wine?"

"Even the wine. Keep it for dinner. I'm spending lunch with Carlisle, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." She placed it on the counter. "Have a good day, Edward. And try to stay on the right side of the law. I don't want to get you from jail."

"Can't make you any promises." I kissed her, but was cut short when my phone vibrated in my breast pocket. Emmett was calling, but I didn't bother picking up. "I have to go."

"Alright, bye."

Before I turned to leave, I wrapped Bella in my arms and set her on the counter, pushing myself in between her legs. I took her lips in mine for a longer, more passion-filled kiss that left my lips raw and my loins on fire.

"Edward, you have to leave now or we'll end up fucking on the table." She panted.

"I'm fine with that."

My phone rang again and I growled at the interruption.

"You should go." She pushed me back slightly, "I love you."

"I…love you too." I replied genuinely. I did love her, we both knew that. I still had problems saying it, even after all these years. I was working on that. Bella was the only person I _ever_ said it to, but I still felt exposed; like she wasn't supposed to see my really feelings. It was complicated.

_Time to schedule a therapy session, Edward. _

I went through the door in the kitchen that led to the massive garage attached to the house. Gleaming cars of my favorite variety were color coordinated and I could almost hear the rev of their engines in anticipation. One of the first things I did the day after we moved in was purchase new cars for Bella and myself. Now it felt like home.

I chose my brand of choice: a precious, burgundy red, Saleen. The leather seats molded around my body and I turned the car on, feeling the rumble of the engine underneath me. I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could and sped past a neighbor scowling at me as he picked up his morning paper.

I made it into the city within half an hour and had to navigate my way through thick traffic, but finally made it to the tall, glass tower that held Edward Cullen Inc., right in the middle of the business district. I owned the building, but several other companies were housed there as well. They all paid me the big bucks for prime real estate.

There were cameramen waiting at the entrance to the underground parking lot as I pulled in, and the security guards kept them at bay so I didn't run anybody over. It was to be expected that my first day back on the job would make social headlines.

I parked the car in a designated spot and grabbed my coffee before heading towards the elevators. It didn't take long at all for me to get to the top floor.

When the doors opened, a young, short brunette with crooked teeth stood from behind her tall desk. "Hello, Mr. Cullen. We've been expecting you. Everything's ready in the conference room."

"Okay, thank you." I started to walk off, but then forgot something. "Oh, you're fired."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "I… I'm what?"

"You're fired," I repeated without a hint of jest.

Her eyes began to tear up and her lips quivered. "But… why? I didn't do anything."

I always hated crying people. They annoyed me. "It's not you. I'm redoing the whole structure of the company. I'm sure you're a great employee, but I don't know you and if I don't know you, I can't trust you. You're fired."

I walked off, taking a sip of my coffee, and headed down the hall to my large office. There was a college-aged kid sitting in the waiting room with a bouncing leg and trembling hands.

He stood when I reached him. "Mr. Cullen? I'm here for the interview."

"I'll be with you in a moment. Just have a seat." I then turned to the other secretary who wasn't even paying attention to me. She was flipping through a magazine. "You're definitely fired."

"Are you talking to me?" She popped her gum.

"Who hired you?" I shook my head in disgust.

"Emmett Cullen. And you are?"

"Edward Cullen. You need to pack and leave before the hour is up."

The gum fell out of her mouth onto the table, and I couldn't even look at her anymore.

I almost had a giddy step to my gait as I walked towards the conference room where a group of about twenty fresh-faced, young, talented, ambitious minds were waiting for the morning meeting. Many of them were newly graduated from top business schools, and they all had wonderful resumes.

When I entered the room, they stood and there were various forms of sycophancy as I set my coffee down on the table.

"Hello." I sat at the head of the long table and the all followed.

"We're happy to have you back, Mr. Cullen." The boy next to me smiled. He must be the higher up of the group. "We never believed what they said about you in the papers. You're a wonderful business man and we're happy to work for you."

"That's very nice of you to say that," I said. "You're all fired."

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I'm sure my brother hired you all with the promises of happy careers here and advancement in the company, but I can't have any of you working for me. You just don't fit the style here."

"You don't even know us," someone replied from down the table. I wasn't sure whom.

"I know that the quarterly projections have dipped by forty percent since I left and after the first year, they never climbed back up to reasonable standards."

"But… that's to be expected, sir. You left so abruptly and we were all brought on right after," the guy said from next to me.

"Precisely my point. If you were any good, I wouldn't have to fire you for incompetence. Employees are supposed to be able to run a business without the employer. You had four years to prove yourself and all of you came up short."

"This is bullshit," a girl screamed and threw her papers in the air. They rained down over the table as she pushed the door open and left the room. Several more people followed her with various forms of heated words.

Those who did stay just looked at me.

"Is this really happening?" someone asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Emmett would happily give you jobs elsewhere, just not here. You all have the hour to pack and vacate the premises." I got up from my seat and went back towards my office, leaving them stunned and speechless.

I checked my watch. It was already nine and I had annihilated the spirits of my entire business. They were lucky that they had me on a good day. I was off to an excellent start.

_It feels good to be back._

"I can see you now," I said to the man sitting on the couch. The secretary had already left. Her letter opener was sticking up in the wood of the desk. I plucked it out and twirled it in my fingers as we walked into my office.

The entire city was below me and the dark clouds cast shadows into the room. I had been here last night to get the place ready for my arrival. The carpets were cleaned, the windows washed, and the technology switched out with newer stuff. No one had stepped in my office since the day I left.

I sat down in the large seat behind my desk and watched him stumble towards the chair in front of me. He must have been about twenty-three and was dressed in a cheap suit made of pedestrian fabric. He was so nervous the sweat was staining his pits.

"I'm sorry if I was late." He kept his head down when he sat.

"I can't hear you." I tapped my fingers on my desk.

"I'm sorry if I was late," he said louder.

"If you want to speak to me, look at me in the eyes and talk clearly."

He raised his head and nodded, shutting his lips tight.

"Do you have a resume?" I asked him.

"Uh, yes." His shaking hands dipped into his briefcase and handed me the flimsy paper.

I scanned it in all of seven seconds, learning everything about his professional past with the snap of my fingers. His name was Mario and he was from a small town in Oklahoma, coming to the big city to make a name for himself. He graduated from business school two years early and had quite the impressive brain. I had called an old professor of mine at Dartmouth I trusted, and he gave me Mario's name.

"You went to Northwestern?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." He spoke loudly and clearly.

"My wife went there."

"So I've heard. She was there a year before I was."

"Are you Italian?"

He blinked in surprise. "Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"With a last name like De Luca, I just assumed."

"Yes, my father was from Lombardy."

"Nice area." I decided that I was going to hire this man, just based on the fact that he was scared of me, but looked willing to work. He was also smart as hell. Not as smart as me, but he'd do. I just wanted to see him sweat some more.

"I haven't been back in years."

"What do you know about what we do here?" I asked him, putting his resume down.

"I know that you work mostly in real estate, not only in Chicago, but Miami and New York as well. You also import vintage cars from England and France. You used to manage hedge funds in business school and made your first million by the time you were eighteen in consulting. You prefer not working in nonprofit and rarely give to charity, but I suggest you start."

"Impressive. Why would you say that?"

"Not for the moral factor, because I know you don't really care, but the tax breaks are huge. Especially for a man making the kind of money you do." He blushed. "Sorry if that was too forward."

"Don't apologize ever. There's no time for it," I told him.

He nodded.

There was a knock at the door and a beautiful blond stuck her head in. "I was told that you wanted to see me."

"Jane, I wasn't expecting you until later," I said and stood up.

"I had a break from work so I decided to come early. You don't have any secretaries." She shut the door and pointed behind her.

"I know," I replied.

She looked almost the same as she did the last time I saw her in the Bahamas. I never thought I would see her again, not that I even paid much attention, but here she was and it was actually kind of surprising to me. Jane was in Chicago working for Rose while she went to school at the University of Chicago. I'm not exactly sure what Rosalie did, but Jane helped. When Alec found out he literally jizzed his pants. I never really got to know Jane, but from what short time that we spent together all those years ago, I could tolerate her and liked what she had to say. I felt comfortable with her. I don't really know why, though. Alice told me that Esme had basically invited her into the family, so she could definitely be trusted.

"You look good, Edward." She looked me up and down and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're back. It was hell without you."

"So I've heard." I sat back down. Jane took the seat next to Mario, who I had completely forgotten about.

"I lied and told Rosalie I was going out to pick up some copies of something," Jane said. "How's Bella? I haven't seen her yet."

"She's good. Surprised that you're still around."

"I know; me too. I had to get out of Miami, though. My dad was driving me crazy. So I chose Chicago."

"Are you sure you didn't come here for a certain someone?"

She flushed slightly red. "Well he wasn't here anyway so it doesn't matter."

"He's back now."

"That's what Esme told me." She cleared her throat. "I'll have to go see him… later."

"I want you to come work for me," I said simply, getting to the point.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what that means."

"I need you to come work for me as my personal assistant."

"I don't think so."

"I'll triple the pay that Rosalie's giving you."

"I want to work for Rosalie," she argued.

"As her drink girl? What exactly does she do anyway?"

"She's the co-editor of a fashion magazine."

"And that benefits you as a business major how…?"

"How did you know I was a business major?" She sat up in her chair.

I tapped my temple. "You should remember that I know everything."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't think so."

"You can learn a lot from me. I can teach you."

"Will I be able to take over this place when you die?" I think she was joking, but it was a valid question.

"Maybe. If I think you're ready. You already know you're going to take the job so how much longer do we have to play these games?"

This was obviously the better option for Jane. She had been working for Rosalie a little under two years now and hadn't done anything besides make coffee. She was perfect for me. She knew about the "family business". Carlisle had entrusted her with a few delicate tasks over the years and said she was incredibly efficient. Jane was bold and quick to come up with solutions. Plus, she could handle my shit and give it right back to me, which was what I was looking for.

She bit her lip in thought. "What am I supposed to tell Rosalie?"

"Let me handle that. Do you want the job or not?"

"Fine." Jane nodded. "When do I start?"

"Right now." I turned to Mario. "This is Jane. She's your boss."

"Hi, Jane." He shook her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she replied.

"Jane, you'll be handling my personal life, organizing my charity events, press statements, and family things that I don't have time to deal with. Mario, you'll be dealing with meetings, clerical work, maintaining files, and anything else business related. On a good day, I shouldn't even see you. You'll be too busy with the day-to-day shit that I don't have time for."

"How much are we getting paid?" Jane questioned brazenly with a grin. "Am I allowed to ask that?"

"I would if I were you." I paused. "How about seventy-five thousand a year to start, medical and dental, and if you make it past the first six months, I'll pay off your school debts, which both of you are in up to your eyeballs."

Their breath hitched at my offer. Mario almost fell off of his seat.

"I'm not an easy person to work for so I hope you're prepared." I warned. "I think I've covered everything for now."

I pulled out my wallet and handed Mario five hundred dollars. "Get your hair cut and dye it black. Get your teeth capped and whitened. Buy a nice suit; make sure it's tailored. Actually, I'll get the suit, just handle everything else and come back next week to start."

He took the money in confusion. "Um, thank you? Why do I need all of that stuff?"

"Because you look like a kid. I need you to look professional and ready to work. The people coming through here won't waste their time if they think you're not serious. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." He swallowed.

I unabashedly pulled my Eagle out of my belt and held it up. Jane didn't bat an eyelash, but Mario shivered. "To me, loyalty is the most important thing. I need to be able to trust you both because I'm letting you into my life. If I find out that either of you have betrayed me in any way, I'll make your lives a living hell."

They both gave me head nods as if to say, _we understand. _

"Jane, I know I just stole you from Rosalie, but you can't go anywhere else now. You're stuck with me. If anyone comes to you with an offer, you better believe that I'll know about it and I'll nip it in the bud before you even get a chance to think. You're both here for the long run. If you can't handle it, then leave now."

They both nodded again.

"Thank you, sir." Mario's voice stammered.

"No problem. You'll start next week."

He got up from his seat and backed out of the door. I think he was still in shock.

"I thought he was fine." Jane shrugged. "His hair wasn't that bad."

"He looked like shit. He's not working here if he comes back like that. I'll kick his ass to the curve." I leaned in my seat.

"Why him then?"

"Because he's good. He's smart and has an eye for this type of work. He just needs training."

"Do I need training?"

"Of course you do. Let me see you smile."

She beamed cheerily.

"You look fine. Maybe layer and highlight your hair."

"You sure do care about appearances."

"In this business, appearances are all that matters."

"So, I suspect you want me to handle more of the family side of things around here?"

"Yes. Mario is the business assistant; you are _my_ assistant. That involves… the other side of things," I said, knowing she could decipher what I meant.

"I can do that." She stood up from her chair and put on her coat. "I think I'll go see Bella at the end of the day."  
"She would love to see you. So would Alec, I believe."

"How is he?" She tried not to smile.

"Good, annoying as hell, though. He's grown up."

"Did he talk about me?"

"I'm not getting involved in your high school romance shit. Go ask him yourself."

"Is there anything you need from me?"

"I need a background check on that guy. His name is Mario De Luca." I handed her his resume. "Find out everything you can."

"Done," she said with finality. "Please call Rosalie and make sure she knows about this because I'm not getting in the middle."

"It won't be a problem."

"You'll really pay off my school debt?" She squinted skeptically.

"Yes."

"That's very generous of you. Thank you."

"You'll be working for it so don't thank me yet." I turned on my computer.

"This is going to be fun," Jane said sarcastically as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back later. Where is my desk, by the way?"

"The one right outside my office. Mario will be down the hall."

"Sounds good to me. I'll have that background check in an hour."

"Oh, and I fired everyone who used to work here. Find out who they were from Emmett and send them all a severance package."

"Will do, boss." She shut the door and left me alone.

I turned around in my chair and looked at the city below. It was starting to rain, and the skyscrapers were slick with water.

The phone on my desk started to ring. I hit the speakerphone button.

"_You have about fifty calls out here," _Jane said.

"From who?"

"_A lot from Emmett. Some from the people who worked here. A couple from the Chicago Tribune and Carlisle." _

"Put me through to Carlisle. Then call Mario and tell him that he starts work the day after tomorrow. He needs to look good by then."

"_Any reason for the new start date?" _

"It'll just be us three until I find more people. That shouldn't take long, maybe a couple days, but he needs to be here. You can't deal with all that alone."

"_Okay, then. Will do." _The phone clicked off, and then started ringing again.

Carlisle picked up a couple seconds later. "_Edward, I've been calling for an hour. What the hell is wrong with you?" _

"I've been busy." I shut my eyes to keep the frustration inside. "It is my first day back at work."

"_I know. How is that going for you?" _

"Wonderful. I feel good."

"_I'm impressed. Emmett called me and said you already did a full overhaul of everyone." _

"Sure did. Only have Jane and a new guy now."

"_Jane? You better call Rosalie then." _

"Why does everyone think I'm scared of her?"

"_I'm just trying to keep the peace in the family. Carry on. Don't forget about lunch. I have something important to talk to you about." _

"Can I get a hint?"

"_I'll see you at one, Edward." _He ended the call quickly.

By midday, the full force of my workload hit me. It was apparent that I might need Mario back a little earlier than I anticipated. There was a lot of office work that required tending to and I sure as hell wasn't doing it.

He stumbled into my office right before I was about to leave for lunch, out of breath and waiting for orders.

"Let me see your teeth. Did you get them done?" I asked.

"Not the back ones. We didn't have time. I had to leave early to get back here." He smiled and showed off his newly whitened and perfectly straight teeth.

"Get that hair taken care of by the next time I see you." I couldn't even look at him.

"Yes, sir."

I set a stack of files in his hands. "These are newly graduated business majors from all over the country. I need you to weed out anyone with a lower GPA than you."

"But… I was first in my class."

"Exactly. There might be two candidates in there. Call them and set up interviews for tomorrow morning."

"I can do that."

Jane poked her head in the office. "Time to get to lunch. You can't be late."

"I'm coming!" I shouted and then turned back to Mario. "Have that done by the time I'm back. Your desk is at the end of the hall."

"Okay, thank you."

I followed him out of the office. "No one gets in while I'm out," I told both of them. "If someone wants to set up a meeting, they can call for tomorrow. I'm not seeing anyone today."

"We get it. Just go." Jane all but pushed me towards the elevators.

It was a big deal entrusting them to keep things in order, but as I glided down the floors, I convinced myself that this was why I hired them. They were both ambitious enough to want to do hard work and keep me happy.

I would normally walk to the place Carlisle liked for lunch, but with the cameramen outside, still demanding answers from me, I decided it was better to drive. It took longer than it should have, with all the traffic and stupid ass people who all seemed to have forgotten how to drive since I returned. I parked behind a small, rustic Italian restaurant down the street.

The place was empty and I wasn't surprised in the slightest, even though it was in the height of the lunch hour. Carlisle obviously needed privacy today and meant business. I didn't even see a busboy or hostess.

He was at a table in the corner and didn't even bother standing or acknowledging me when I sat down. He kept reading his paper for about a minute and then folded it neatly when he was done.

"And how are you today?" He set the paper on the floor.

"Fine." I searched for a waiter. "I need a drink."

A waiter appeared out of nowhere and poured me a tall glass of red wine. "Anything else for you, sir?" he asked.

"We'll just have our meals now," Carlisle spoke for me. "I ordered you spaghetti."

"That's fine with me." I shrugged.

After the waiter scurried off, Carlisle and I had a good ole' fashioned, Western stare off. There were no words, but I was determined not to let him win.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" I asked, not letting myself falter.

"Of course there is. Why would I have invited you to lunch?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll just get out with it." Carlisle leaned forward, exhaling deeply. "Edward, I'm retiring."

"You're doing what?" I choked on my wine.

"I'm taking time off… indefinitely."

"Wh… what does that mean… for the family?"

"That we need a new Boss."

"Carlisle, I…"

"Can I confess something, Edward?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I've let you guys down. I know that over the past couple of years, things haven't been as smooth as they should have been and I take full responsibility for that. Between me sending you away, and everything that's been going on here, I've lost my way. I got so bogged down in minute details that I wasn't looking at the big picture. I've let everyone down."

I really wanted to assure him that that wasn't the case, but my mouth wouldn't let me.

"The Cullens need to be taken in a new direction and I'm not the one to do it, Edward. You and I both know that. My reign was exhausted a long time ago."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm stepping down. I've been doing this for far too long and you could only imagine what kind of shit I'm in with Esme. I need to take time off to patch things up with her. She's agreed to take a vacation with me. We need to get away and nothing's going to get done with us here in Chicago. I don't know when we're coming back."

It didn't take a genius to put together what Carlisle was saying. I just didn't want to believe it.

"How long have been thinking this?" I cleared my throat.

"For about a year," he admitted. "Things are changing out there and I know you haven't had the chance to really dive into that side of your life since you've been back, but the Cullens need a new director. We need _you_, Edward."

"Is that why you brought me back here?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I asked you to return so that you could take my position. I'll be around to guide you and help you, but I won't be the head of this family anymore." He crossed his hands together in an effort to appear calm.

"That's not fair!" I slammed my fist down on the table, shaking the glasses and silverware on top. "You didn't give me any kind of warning. I'm not prepared for this, especially not now."

"Did you think all the time on that stupid island was just for you to sit around and sleep? You're more mature now than you ever were here. You know why? Because you were your own man. You weren't living in my shadow and you were able to thrive on your own. You're ready for this. I trained you for this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Did you want to stay _Il Principe_ forever?"

"Why not Emmett or Jasper?"

"It's never been either of them. You were always supposed to take my spot and just because you had a break, doesn't mean you can forget about your obligations to this family."

"And what about _my_ family? Bella shouldn't have to ever be a part of this."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that. She's in far too deep and I'm sorry about that, but I warned you a long time ago that this might happen. You should have prepared yourself for the possibility that more than likely, you'd be in my shoes."

"This is happening too quickly. I just got back. You couldn't give me some fucking warning?"

"That's what this is. You know the rules. There are certain… stipulations that need to be taken care of."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"You have to be married, Edward. You can't take over unless you have a wife."

"We were already heading in that direction," I snapped. "I don't need you meddling in my life."

"That's my job and like it or not, you have a responsibility that needs to be fulfilled."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No, you don't. Esme and I are leaving the first week of April. That gives you a month to get your shit together. Talk to Bella, do what needs to be done, and then all of what I have will be yours."

Just then, the waiter rushed out of the kitchen with a heaping plate of steaming spaghetti, but I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"My life will never be the same," I said to myself.

I made a checklist in my head.

_1. Get married...very soon. _

_2. Take over the largest crime family in the world. _

This was turning out to be a great month.

* * *

**HOLY MOB BOSS BATMAN**

Lots of things on the way. Lots of wonderfulness on the horizon. Wedding? Taking over the family? Can Edward do it? Is he ready? So many questions and only I have the answers. Ha. So, looks like someone's going to have to get married and quick. The family crime life doesn't wait forever.

This is how the crime world works, it's fast and it drops like a bomb. Boom. Explosion!

Ok, let me stop talking before I get myself in trouble.

As always, everyone thank the beta **Jennyboy0719**. She's the most amazing person ever.

Until next time, Adios! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Francis the Bulldog

BELLA POV

_"It is easy to take freedom for granted, when you have never had it taken from you."-Author Unknown_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I slipped my foot gently into the supple lining of my nude colored pump, which Alice insisted I wear today.

I had little experience in journalism, but the job description at WGN TV station didn't call for it. I would basically be a part of the production team, behind the scenes. I had already done a first interview earlier in the week and then got a callback for today.

The job title was production assistant, and I'd be responsible for cutting together news segments, preparing commercial breaks and typing things into the teleprompter. It seemed like an incredibly technical job, but when I called to inquire about an interview, the lady said my background would be fine for it. I didn't know what a bachelor's degree in literature had to do with TV, but I was excited nonetheless. Plus, there was the added bonus of Alice being nearby since she worked in wardrobe.

I stood up from the bed and checked myself in the mirror on the wall. I looked very professional in my high-waisted cream skirt and silky red top. The shoes were more dangerous than what I would have chosen, but it worked. I wasn't going to complain. I brushed my hair quickly, putting it in a loose bun at the nape of my neck, before doing final touch ups.

I checked my bag, making sure I had copies of my resume, and everything else I might need for the interview.

I made it downstairs and found Alec reading a gun magazine in the kitchen.

I sniffed the air when I walked in. "What's that smell?"

He shrugged. "I don't smell anything."

I rushed over to the toaster, which had bread stuffed inside, and pulled the plug when smoke started to billow upwards. "You forgot you were making something?"

"Oh, yeah. My peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Damn it." He took the charcoaled bread out and inspected it. "Can I still eat it?"

"Be my guest." I went into the fridge and poured myself some orange juice. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"I don't want to go."

"You know the rules."

"Still, I can get a job anywhere without even needing a degree. I don't want to go." He plopped back down in his seat.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure the other kids will like you if you play nice." I sat next to him.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

This was his first day at Northwestern and I didn't know the details, but Edward had to pull some strings. Since the semester had already started, Alec couldn't just walk into class. He had to be transferred, but Alec had never gone to school before. There was a big thing with fake records, and Carlisle had to sign a bunch of stuff; I didn't get into it. Anyway, Alec was now a college freshman, and even though he wouldn't tell me, he was nervous as hell.

I checked the clock. "Shouldn't you get going? Your first class is starting soon."

"I guess so. What if I'm not as smart as the other people there? They've been going to school for years."

"You know you have a smart brain, so use it."

He nodded and exhaled, "You're right. I'm fucking amazing."

"And so modest." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to rock the shit out of that place." He kissed my cheek and then bolted from the table. "Bye, Bella. I'll be back this afternoon."

I watched from the window as he pulled out of the garage in his new black Range Rover and peeled onto the street, going entirely too fast. I would have to talk to him about that later.

It still wasn't time for me to leave, so I read the paper and tried not to get too nervous. Alice said I would probably get the job if I didn't do anything crazy like burn the studio down or jump on tables. I was determined to get this job.

I wondered if I should call Edward. It was nine and he left the house to go to work at five, so I knew he was tired as hell. He had been acting really strange for the past couple of days and wouldn't tell me much, but I was hoping that he told me something soon. If not, I was going to start demanding answers. He was working hard, though, and every day, I would check the stocks of Edward Cullen Inc., which were steadily rising. _The Chicago Tribune _called him a mastermind in the business world. His return was causing waves across the city.

And since he was back, of course, everyone knew I was back as well. We had been photographed a couple of times, but surprisingly nothing major had happened. I was just hoping that Charlie or Renee hadn't heard anything before I got the chance to call them. I just needed to think of way of doing that.

The family was coming around, though. Rose, Alice, and I spent a couple of days just getting back in touch with each other. I liked having friends again. It was something so simple that I didn't realize I craved until I got back here. Being able to see people on a regular basis was a luxury that I wouldn't take for granted again. Esme, on the other hand, still wasn't speaking to Carlisle and I wasn't speaking to her. She was cold towards everyone else. She was furious on the occasions I went over to the house, but Carlisle said she had agreed to go on an extended vacation at the end of the month. I didn't know what he had planned, but I hoped it was something good. They had a lot to discuss and somewhere safe to do it. Preferably somewhere without heavy things that Esme could throw.

I wasn't mad at her really. I just wanted an apology for what she had said to me. I still think she hit way below the belt with her comments, but as of yet, she hadn't said a word.

After I finished the paper, I sat at the kitchen island, sipping my coffee and trying to plan out my day. Edward told me to come by and meet him for lunch if I had time, but after that, I was free. I guessed I could go grocery shopping since we needed more of everything. Between Alec and Edward, they could go through two pizzas each in one sitting, leaving me with nothing. It was scary.

I stopped drinking my coffee when I heard a slight scratching at the front door. I listened again, but it wasn't there. A couple seconds later, though, it returned. It almost sounded like branches against the house, but then there was a low whine to accompany it.

I put the cup down and made my way to the door, my heels clicking on the hardwood. I looked through the peephole, but didn't see anyone. The scratching was still there.

I opened the door and surveyed the front yard, but it was clear. The whine at my feet alerted me to the dog standing on the step, trembling. It was an English bulldog; the only reason I recognized it was because a neighbor of Charlie's had one. I used to watch him when she was out of town. He was a nasty beast.

"Oh." I stepped back a little and noticed that this dog was in bad shape.

There was a slight nip in the air, but it wasn't cold, so I assumed he was shaking because of fright. He was a big dog, but I could tell that he was just a puppy—maybe a year old. I saw his ribs through his tanned fur. There was blood on his paws, almost as if he had been walking on glass.

"Hi." I bent down and reached my hand out hesitantly. He didn't jerk away, but flinched slightly when I touched him. Then he leaned into my hand. "What happened to you?"

Those big brown eyes were what did me in.

"You can't stay here. Edward hates animals, especially dogs." I shook my head and continued petting him. "He'll kick both our asses."

The bulldog didn't seem to care. He sidestepped me and, with a slight limp, trotted into the house like it was his.

"Excuse me." I shut the door and chased after him. He seemed to know where the food was, because he went right into the kitchen. "I don't think I have anything for you."

He sat down on the tiled floor and stared up at the refrigerator expectantly.

"There's no dog food in there. I think I should clean you up first, anyway." I dampened a washcloth with warm water. "I'm not a vet, but you look like crap."

I bent down and started washing off his face. A thick coat of dirt came up, showing the white of his muzzle. I ended up having to rinse the cloth out a few times before he looked clean. The blood on his paws was a different story. I had to use the first-aid kit and just treated them like human wounds. I didn't know what had happened, but it didn't look major; just a few scrapes so I put some rubbing alcohol on them before wrapping his paws in gauze. He didn't like that very much.

He kept nipping at his feet, trying to pull the wrappings away.

"Stop it," I told him, "you have to leave them on."

_I'm talking to this dog like he's a human. I really do need more friends. _

I had to leave soon, so I couldn't really get creative with food. I just pulled out packaged lunch meat and fed the dog a couple pieces of ham. He drank water greedily from a bowl I put on the floor and was happily licking his chops when he was done.

"Are you potty trained?" I asked him. "You don't even know what that means."

He wanted to explore the house, but I had to go, so I pushed him outside onto the porch and left lots of water. The backyard was massive but enclosed with a tall wooden fence, so I knew he would be free to roam without running away. He just stared at me through the glass of the back door as I locked it and grabbed my keys along with everything else I needed.

Edward had bought us all cars with the only stipulation being that whatever I chose couldn't be less than twenty thousand dollars. He said that he didn't want to "muck up his perfect garage with filth". I decided on a basic BMW. The only color they had in stock at the time was red, which I found a little too flashy, but took it anyway. I had to admit that I loved driving the car. It was a lot different from the beat up Chevy back in Forks.

The ride into the city was easy. I didn't have any trouble until I hit traffic, but it only slowed me down a little. I gave myself plenty of time so I arrived at the studio half an hour before my interview. I parked in the garage and grabbed my bag before walking quickly into the sleek building. It was only a couple blocks away from Edward's office actually, but I had never been here before.

The lobby was stylish and modern with marble under my feet. I went up to the reception desk and an over-joyous woman smiled up at me.

"Welcome to WGN, Chicago's number one TV station. How can I help you?"

"I'm here for the production assistant position. I have an interview with Mr. Grandy at ten."

"Of course. He's expecting you, but he's in a meeting right now, so you can take a seat and I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you."

I sat down in a plush leather chair that engulfed my body so much that I had to stop myself from sinking into the seat.

Apparently, the receptionist was either lying or wasn't correctly informed because almost a minute after I got situated, a tall, white haired man came out to greet me.

"Isabella Cullen?" he asked with an outstretched hand.

"Yes." I stood up and shook it.

Of course, my last name wasn't Cullen… yet. But Edward had put it on all my fake records and papers so that's what I went by now. I didn't mind in the slightest.

"You're here just in time. Let's go to my office so we can talk."

I had met with the human resources department first and they pushed me along to Mr. Grandy. I followed him into the back, bypassing frantic looking people. His office was a mess. There were papers everywhere and food containers stacking up. From the art hanging on his walls, I could tell that Mr. Grandy was a very eccentric man.

"So, let me just be perfectly honest," he began when we sat down. "I really liked you in the first interview and I think you'll work well here. Your resume is more than satisfactory, so you have the job. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Of course." I tried not to smile too brightly.

_I had a job! That was easy. _

"So, have you ever worked in TV before?" he asked.

"No, but I have taken a few journalism classes in college."

"This is more of a technical position, as you could probably guess, but we can teach you all of that. Sorry it's such a mess in here, by the way. We've had a busy couple of weeks."

"I could only imagine."

"Your husband is causing quite the stir and is helping us all keep the ratings up."

I bit my cheek, stopping myself from saying something stupid. "I didn't realize."

"Well, when Chicago's favorite son returns from the dead, that's doesn't go unnoticed." He grinned.

"Is that the only reason I'm getting this job?" I asked. "I'm not going to talk about my personal life, so I'm sorry if you thought you were going to get any dirt…"

"No, no." He held his hands up. "Of course not. We're not a gossip station. I really do need to fill the position and Alice said wonderful things about your work ethic. It's just an added bonus that you happen to be somewhat of a local superstar."

"I hardly think that people really know who I am."

"Just the contrary. You've created quite the social uproar, but enough about that for now. Would you like the job?"

"Of course. When can I start?"

"Well, we won't need you every day since this will be a part-time job at first. You'll know your schedule about a week in advance, based on who else is working. You'd get here probably around five so that you can start getting things ready for the seven o' clock news. You'll be working under a man named Alistair. I'll take you to meet him in a minute, but he'll teach you all you need to know. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect."

"It's a pretty simple job once you know what you're doing, but please pay attention because there are a lot of little things that you need to know. Are you ready for the tour?"

I nodded and stood up when he did.

Mr. Grandy took me around the studio, where they were getting ready for the midday news segment. The last minute rush was exciting, and I tried to stay out of everyone's way. I met Alistair, who was a stocky man with a very focused face. I don't think I saw him smile once in the time that I watched him work. There was a girl there who did the job that I would be doing later in the week. She explained a few things and let me try out running the teleprompter. By the time the tour was over, I had a thorough understanding of my job.

I was told to come back in two days to start working. I still was kind of pissed that Mr. Grandy brought up Edward, but I knew that was going to happen. People talked about me when I passed them on the streets and pointed when Edward and I went out to dinner. I just kept my head down and acted like it didn't bother me. I just needed to get used to this. Rosalie told me it would be that way for a while until the shock wore off.

I drove to Edward's office, and the guard checked my ID before I could park. Security was tight and I didn't even check behind me for blatantly obvious bodyguards. I was sure they were there.

I rode the elevator up to the top floor and walked out into a very stylish lobby. I had never actually been to Edward's office, but he pointed it out when we drove past one day.

I went up to the front desk, where a man with black hair and pearly white teeth was stressing over his computer, typing furiously. He couldn't have been any older than me. The nameplate on the desk said his name was Mario. I knew about this guy; Edward's new protégée.

Mario raised his head when he heard me approaching. "Hi, do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"No, I'm Bella Cullen. I was supposed to meet Edward for lunch."

"Oh, of course." He stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards. "I didn't realize. I'm Mario."

"It's nice to meet you Mario. I've heard good things about you."

"Really?" His eyes went wide.

I nodded, "Edward seems to like you."

"I'm trying really hard. This is my first job out of college and this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so I'm working my ass off…Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to curse."

"It's alright. I've heard worse."

"Um, you can go back if you want." Mario clumsily picked up his chair.

"Thank you." I walked backwards, "And don't take anything he says personal. Edward is just…feisty."

Mario smiled and nodded vigorously.

I passed young-looking associates carrying stacks of papers. Everyone seemed to be on their cellphones. I strolled down the hall and almost started running when I saw Jane sitting at the desk in front of a massive set of doors.

She saw me too and popped up, grabbing me in a hug before I could even blink. "Oh, thank God. I can't believe you're really here."

I had met Jane for a quick second on that faithful trip to Miami, but even in that short amount of time, I knew I liked her. Plus she made Alec happy, so I couldn't argue with that.

"It's good to see you. I didn't think you'd stick around."

"Well, you know the Cullens. Once you're in, you're in." She shrugged. "You look fabulous."

"Thank you. You look good yourself. When Edward told me he hired you, I thought he was joking."

"Unfortunately, no. He's working me to death. All of us, really. I don't think anyone's slept in a week."

"I can see that." I looked around at the haggard employees who almost walked like zombies.

"But he pays out of the ass," Jane whispered. "He's so fucking generous."

"He can be that way sometimes." I smiled at his kindness. "Edward doesn't like to show it, but it's there."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. I'm always around Alice and Rose so we'll bump into each other soon, I'm sure." Jane went back behind her desk and picked up the phone that was ringing furiously. "He has someone, but you can go in."

"I don't want to disturb him."

"No, he told me to send you in."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later, then."

She waved, and began talking on the phone.

I up to the large doors and knocked. Edward answered, and I peeked into the room. He was behind his desk with his glasses on, talking to a younger man who was writing feverishly on a pad.

"This is my wife, Bella," Edward introduced me to the man. After so many years as playing his fake wife, I didn't even think twice about it now.

The guy stood up and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

"No, he was just leaving." Edward took off his glasses. "I need those shipping details before you leave today."

"Yes, sir." The man collected his things and hurried out of the door.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I sat in the seat opposite Edward.

"Do you like my empire?" He held his hands out. "Built from the ground up."

"You sure do run a tight ship."

"I have to if I want to get back on top."

"You're killing them all." I pointed behind me at the door. "They look like shit out there. You don't look too much better."

"We can sleep when we're dead." He got up from his chair and came to stand in front of me. "Would you like me to order us lunch?"

"Are you too busy?"

"Not for another hour."

"Okay, then." I stood up and kissed the hell out of him because I really wanted to. There was something incredibly sexy about watching him work, especially in his glasses.

I twisted my hands around his tie and pulled him impossibly closer to my body. His lips were filled with the urgency that I needed and the softness that he always held for me.

Edward pulled back after a couple of seconds. "My hour is slowly slipping away."

"Right." I nodded.

He sniffed the air and then scrunched up his nose, "Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but you smell like a dog."

I stopped myself from saying anything and wryly smiled. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do about the dog at home, but I would figure it out before he knew anything was up.

"Maybe it's the fabric softener. I'll have to switch brands." I sniffed my coat dramatically. "How about lunch?"

"Good. I'm starving."

Edward called Jane and ordered food while I sat down on the sofa near the window. He hung up and stretched out next to me with his feet on the coffee table in front of us.

"Food should be here in about five minutes. The kitchen's just downstairs."

"Long day?" I asked.

"Incredibly long and it's not even halfway over yet." He rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Don't work yourself too hard," I warned.

"There's no way around that, Bella. This is my life now."

"At least you're not doing anything illegal at the moment."

"There will be more of that later. Don't worry." He chuckled, but there was something off about the sound. Almost as if it was apprehensive. "How did your interview go?"

"I got the job. I start in a couple of days."

"Well, congratulations. I knew you'd get it."

I rested my head on his lap and turned over so that I stared up at the ceiling. "My boss talked about you quite a lot."

"Of course he did. He's in local television. There's nothing else to talk about. I just returned from the grave."

"I hope it doesn't turn into a problem later."

"Just tell me if it does. I'll take care of it."

I almost felt like falling asleep, but there was a knock on the door and the smell of chicken brought me back to life. A chef rolled a cart into the room with covered trays and a bottle of wine. He set everything out on the coffee table and uncovered a nice lunch of risotto, chicken, and steamed vegetables.

"Anything else, sir?" he asked.

"No, this is fine." Edward took off his jacket. "Thank you."

"Very well, then."

Right before he was about to leave the room, Edward cleared his throat. "Excuse me. What temperature was this chicken cooked at?"

"I fired it over the grill at four hundred degrees."

"Take this back and do it again at three seventy, make sure the skin is crispy but not burned, and light on the salt." Edward handed him the plate. A smile crept on my face when I realized that I made my chicken that way.

"I'm sorry about that, sir." He rushed out of the room.

I cut my chicken and took a bite. "Tastes good to me." I fed him a piece.

He chewed on it and scrunched up his face. "It tastes like rubber and that is not how I eat mine."

"I think you're being a little overdramatic. Did you have to be so mean?"

"At least now, every time I order food, it'll be done perfectly."

"There's always the silver lining," I replied sarcastically. "Haven't you ever heard that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?"

"Of course I have, but what happens when you get the flies? Who wants them? I'd prefer bees, then I can train them to sting whoever I wanted."

I shouldn't have been surprised that Edward had that kind of logic in his head.

Once his food was brought back, we started eating and fell into easy conversation about the day. It was all incredibly delicious and I couldn't help myself as I stuffed my face. I stayed away from the wine though. It tasted…off.

Edward's phone kept ringing, but he shut it off after about ten minutes. I found it incredibly sweet that he wanted to spend time with me, even though he was busy. Of course, that didn't stop him from yelling at that kid, Mario, for asking a simple question. Edward was ruthless and, of course, I knew that, but I sometimes forgot he only had a melted heart with me. It was such a switch to see him in business mode.

I really wanted to know how Alec's day at school was going, but Edward convinced me not to text him.

"Maybe we should have waited a year," I said and played with the piece of chocolate cake on my plate.

"You baby him too much," Edward replied. "He's a grown man."

"But he's not," I argued. "He's been locked up his whole life, and then thrown into this world with no warning. He's still young."

"I know, but we need to step back a little."

"One year," I said, mostly to myself.

"That's the plan."

Edward suddenly got very fidgety, and his tics started becoming more present. He twisted his neck from side to side in an effort to crack it and his right shoulder would twitch a little; all clear signs that something heavy was on his mind.

I put my fork down. "Alright, out with it."

"Out with what?"

"Is there something you need to say?"

"No," he replied quickly. "Actually, yes. I need to talk to you about something." He cleared his throat.

"Okay." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Um, so I had lunch with Carlisle the other day."

"Right, you never told me how that went."

"It went… well, I guess. We talked about a few things."

I nodded in understanding, but kept quiet.

"So, he asked me a very important question." Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"Which was?" I prompted.

He sighed deeply. "He wanted to know if… I was ready to lead the family."

It took me a minute to understand what that meant and all I could come up with was, "Oh."

"Yeah, he said that he's leaving me everything at the end of the month. I would inherit his legacy, and then be expected to create my own. I would be in charge of everyone, our whole _cosca. _I don't have a lot of time to make a decision."

"What happens if you say no?" I whispered.

"Then it'll go to Emmett or Jasper. They'll run us into the ground, though."

"We both know what your answer is." I played with the napkin in my lap. "Weren't you just talking about how you wanted to be your own man and make a name for yourself?"

He nodded slowly. "True, but I was thinking in about a year when I had my footing back."

I had been preparing myself for this day ever since I met Edward. I knew it was on the horizon. It was a common fact that Edward was to take over the family at some point. He had been "training" for almost his entire life. He was ready. The only thing that didn't sit right with me was his safety. He would be put in more dangerous situations, but I guess I would have to get over my anxiousness.

Now wasn't the time to show my discomfort with the conversation so I took his hand. "The mafia is a very intricate machine, but it needs a strong leader and there's no one better than you. You can do this."

Edward flinched at the word "mafia". He always did and told me that it wasn't the true term for what the Cullens had. He was right. They ran what was more like a small country. _Mafia_ just didn't suit their operation.

"Bella, I need to know what you're thinking. This won't affect just my life. This is _our _life."

"Does it really matter what I say?"

"Yes, it does," he assured me. "I need to know that you're alright with this. Our freedoms are gone. Our life will be turned upside down and I need to know if you're ready."

"Edward, I came to terms with your job a long time ago. I know what you do and I'm not afraid of the life you live. If you're asking me to tell you what to, then you're out of luck. I'm not going to do that."

"Bella, your life will never be the same after this…"

"Stop trying to warn me. I know what I got myself into."

His forehead crumpled in thought for a second, and then the look of determination overshadowed any feeling of doubt or uncertainty.

"I'm going to tell him yes, then. I'm going to take over."

I squeezed his hand for reassurance.

He spoke quietly. "I have so many ideas and so much I want to accomplish. It's going to be a new fucking dynasty for the Cullens and I hope everyone's prepared for it. I _want _this…badly. I just don't want it to affect you."

"Edward, this has already affected me and I'm okay with that. I'm not going anywhere now."

He nodded, "There's not going back for me."

"This is what you want, so do it."

"I…there's also something else."

"Oh, God." I groaned. I didn't know how much more I could take today, "I think I'm more prepared for this than you are." I joked.

"Probably." He chuckled.

"So what is it?"

Edward shook his head, "Um, nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure? It sounded important." I egged him on.

He shook his head again.

I decided to let that go.

"Can I set some rules?" I moved closer to him. "I know you're going to be the big boss and everything, but there are limits."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You can't bring your work home," I said pointedly. "Deal with everything you need to here, in this office. I'm not going to have mob chiefs and drug lords running through my house."

He took a long sip of wine. "I think I can do that."

"And you have to be home for breakfast every morning; promise me." My voice held a sense of urgency for his answer.

Edward looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Well, when Charlie used to have to go out at night for work, he used to tell me that if he wasn't home for breakfast then something was wrong, but until then not to worry about it," I explained. "Every morning he was there and we would eat before I went to school. You have to have breakfast with me unless you're out of town or something like that."

He slid his hand behind my neck and brought me closer, our lips almost touching, "Those are very agreeable terms. I can do that."

"I just want to know that you're okay."

He nodded. "I completely understand, but I have a few rules of my own."

"Really?"

He thought for a second. "Just one."

"I think I can handle it."

"If I get a call in the middle of the night to handle something, you can't ask me what it is."

"Wha…?" He cupped his mouth over my hand to stop my words.

"When I get back from a job, you can ask all the questions you want and I'll answer them honestly. But before, you can't question me about a thing. Do you understand?"

I bobbed my head up and down. He slowly dropped his hand.

"I'm being generous because I know how much you want this and I won't stand in your way. Just be safe and come home to me," I said.

Edward pulled me the rest of the way and kissed me tenderly. After a second, it became more heated, his tongue pushed into my mouth and found a way to make me quiver in pleasure. His hands began pushing my skirt up on the outside of my nylons. I tried to keep things PG with the kissing, but when I heard his throaty moan in response to me biting his lip, I couldn't help myself.

I dragged him down by using his shirt until we were lying flat and started undoing his buttons so that I could feel the hair on his broad chest.

"Bella, I don't have time to fuck you right now, but I really want to." His lips moved to my neck.

"Tell me what you'd do," I encouraged. "Tell me right now."

"I'd come into the office and you're be sitting right here, on this leather couch waiting for me. Your legs are slightly parted, and with each step I take, you continue to spread your legs entirely too slowly until they are open for me completely." He was panting as if we were actually enacting this scene, and I shut my eyes to envision it, letting the fire start to build.

"You're only in your panties. Black, no blue ones with lace and I can't wait to run my hands over your fucking creamy thighs until you start shaking, begging me to go higher."

"What shirt do I have on?" I rolled my hips upwards, trying to create friction as he devoured my collar bone and popped off buttons on my blouse.

"Fuck a shirt. Just a bra and your nipples are hard," he continued. "Can you feel it, Bella?"

I nodded silently, my mouth opened to speak, but couldn't. Edward ground into me roughly, moving his kisses towards my chest.

"I stand in front of you, looking down and your legs part even wider in anticipation. Just the sight of you is making me hard and you reach out to grab my dick."

I was in desperate need of release by this point, but Edward wouldn't let me have an inch of pleasure. He would pull back and separate our pelvises just at the precipice of desire.

He took my hand and guided it down his body, from chest to waist, to cock. It filled my palm and only spurred him further.

"Shit, Bella, I like your hand on me," he whispered and nipped at my ear lobe.

"Keep going," I begged him.

"I kneel in front of you, and dip my head between your legs, trailing kisses slowly up your thighs. I got higher until get to your panties and feel the rough lacy fabric against the pad of my tongue as I lick your slit."

"Take of my fucking panties," I growled. "In the dream… take them off," I quickly amended. I was so clouded with lust that reality and fantasy were blurring.

"Alright. I take off your panties and throw them to the side so that I can see you fully. And finally I get to taste all of you. I move my tongue inside of you, slowly, trying to savor it."

Edward's cock was pushing against my hand and I tried to rub him, but he stopped me.

"Just worry about yourself. I want you to feel me," he said. "When I can't take it anymore, I throw you over the back of the couch and ram into you from behind." Edward brought his full weight down in between my legs and I gasped as his dick almost split me in half even from the outside.

I imagined him filling me from behind, inch by inch. Lights flashed behind my eyes, my skin heated to the point of fire, and I lost all form of coherent thought.

"Finish it," I pleaded.

"I reach around and rub you furiously while I'm fucking you, and you fall apart right over this couch as you cum like a geyser."

His words brought my release and I stopped myself from yelling obscene things into the air, reminding my mouth that Jane was right outside the door. Edward shuddered above me ,and I felt his release through the fabric of his pants.

_Sweet baby Jesus and all the apostles in Heaven. _

I stilled and had to draw in breath so ruggedly that it burned my throat. Neither of us said anything for a couple of minutes, just revealing in our post coital shock.

"For all that, we should have just fucked." Edward kissed my neck.

"No, that was so much hotter."

"I love you Bella, and thank you." He whispered against my skin.

"For what?"

"For being understanding and for…just being here. You're _still _here."

"I told you I wasn't running away. Have a little more faith in me." I pushed on his chest slightly, an indication for him to get up. "Everything we just did, by the way, was completely hot."

"A little afternoon delight never hurt anyone._" _He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Please come back anytime you wish."

I left his office half an hour later on wobbly legs, but tried to act like there wasn't anything wrong. Jane just smirked as I passed her, not saying a word. I had to take a minute to calm down in the car because there was no way I could drive in this state. My body was still reacting to that mind-blowing orgasm in the same way it did when I first met him. I prayed to God that the fire never died.

On the way home, outside of the city, I stopped off at a local grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner, and then remembered that I had an extra mouth to feed. I got the smallest bag of dog food I could find, and then put it back, opting for the larger bag instead. I decided that I was going to keep the bulldog at home. He didn't have a tag so that made him free, right?

By the time I pulled up in the driveway, Alec's car was back, and I called him out to help me with the groceries.

"Did you know there's a fat dog in the backyard?" he asked me, chomping on chips when he came to the back of my car.

"He's not fat, and yes. I put him there before I left. He didn't chew through the fence or anything, did he?"

"No, he's still there and totally fucking awesome. Where did you find him? What's his name?" Alec asked rapidly as we carried the things inside.

"He was on our doorstep. He just walked right in." I put the groceries on the countertop. Alec plopped the big bag of dog food on the floor.

"Do we have to put up signs to see if his owner will call?"

"I didn't think about that. Should we?"

"Maybe not yet. Why does he look so sick?" Alec sat on a stool.

"I don't know, but obviously whoever was taking care of him didn't want him. He looked horrible."

"I changed the stuff on his paws. They started bleeding again."

"Poor dog."

"What's his name?"

"Um… Francis," I said out of nowhere. I picked the name because I had this teacher in high school that looked like a bulldog. His name was Francis. It just seemed to fit.

"Sweet! I'm letting him in." Alec ran off to open the backdoor.

I heard the soft padding of paws and a second later, Francis licked at my ankles.

"Hi." I picked him up. He wasn't too heavy; cubby certainly, but not fat. I noticed that he was damp and smelled like my strawberry shampoo. "You washed him?"

"Yeah, he smelled like shit. Now look at him." Alec scratched behind Francis' small, floppy ears. "He's a stud."

"Do you think Edward will let us keep him?" I asked.

"No," Alec laughed, "hell no. He would rather die than live in a house with animals."

"Maybe we can hide him for a while. Just don't tell Edward yet."

The rest of the day, I made sure that Francis was okay. Maybe it wasn't that smart to keep a strange dog, but I was really getting attached. I set up a couple pillows and blankets inside of the dryer and put him in there to sleep until I figured out a better place. He went to sleep almost instantly, and I hoped he stayed that way until Edward passed out tonight. The dryer was the only safe place. It wasn't like anyone did anything in the laundry room, except me, anyway. I then hid the dog food under the sink.

Alec helped me make a large dinner of eggplant parmesan, chicken piccata, mozzarella filled meatballs, and a simple salad. If we spaced it out, this might last us for tonight's dinner as well as tomorrow's.

_Fat chance!_

Alec was already snacking while he set the table.

Edward walked in the door at seven and collapsed into a chair with a haggard face. We all sat down to dinner like normal people did, and I wondered how much longer we would be able to do this. With Edward's new revelations today about the future of the Cullens, I figured our free time was short.

Halfway through the meal, the phone rang, and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Neighbor!" _a cheery voice answered. "_Hi, this is Carrie Sed, from down the street. You remember?" _

"Of course." I inwardly groaned. Alice had told me a few things about Terry and Carrie from down the street. Not surprisingly, everyone on the block tried to avoid them. They were just too happy, and the Stepford thing was aggravating. They didn't have too many friends because of it. But I was determined to give them a chance. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine. We're all fine over here. Actually, I don't want to keep you long, but I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over for a dinner party we're having in a couple days? Just us and another couple." _

"That's great. What time?"

"_Is seven good?" _

"Seven's fine. Do you want us to bring anything?"

"_No, I'm handling all the cooking. Don't you worry. So I'll set a place for you guys." _

"Okay, and thanks for the invitation."

"_No problem. And feel free to bring Alec." _

"We will. Goodnight."

"_Night, Bella." _

I hung up the phone and went back into the dining room.

"Who was that?" Edward asked when I sat down.

"Well, we've been invited to a dinner party."

"I can't go," he replied quickly.

"You don't even know when it is."

"I'm busy. I can't go. I can only guess who it is and if I have to sit through a dinner with those two robots, I'll kill myself."

"They're not that bad," I said, almost hopefully. "And you're going. It's later in the week."

Alec snickered from across the table.

"You're going too," I told him.

His face fell. "No way. They're so weird."

"We've been invited and we're going," I said with finality and continued eating.

Edward grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anything.

Sometime around ten that night, everyone was tired. Edward fell asleep before his head hit the pillow, and Alec was snoring like a bear when I turned out the light in the hallway. I let Francis go to the bathroom one last time before putting him back in the dryer. I still didn't know how to broach that subject with Edward. Thankfully, Alec hadn't spilled his big mouth yet.

The next morning, I rolled over in empty sheets, and the smell of cooking bacon assaulted my nose. It made my stomach churn and flip in my body. I didn't know if I liked that feeling, but the smell drew me out of bed.

I completed my morning routine before going downstairs to see Edward standing in front of the stove. He was dressed for work, minus his usual pressed white shirt and his jacket, which was slung over a chair.

"Wow, Edward Cullen cooking. I never thought I'd see the day." I stood next to him at the stove and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm not cooking. I'm reheating," he corrected me. "I had this delivered. You said you wanted me for breakfast every morning, so here it is."

"You must have done something bad." I picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite. On the counter was a wide array of fruit, eggs, and bagels. Edward was heating the bacon in a skillet and I was actually amazed that it wasn't smoking. He did have the best cooking skills.

"I'm just trying to be the perfect man," he said with a sarcastic chuckle, "That's what you wanted."

"I don't want that perfect man. You're far from it and I like that."

"Well, thank you…I think."

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Flawlessly. That bed up there works wonders on my back."

"I noticed." I ran my hand over his spine. "Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I got water on it. I put it in the dryer for a minute."

"Oh," I replied. It took me a second to remember just exactly what was in the dryer. I dropped the toast and took off towards the laundry room.

I turned on the light and ripped the dryer door open.

"Francis," I pulled out Edward's shirt and stupidly looked inside. "Are you in here?"

Images of a chubby, burned bulldog ran through my mind, and I started crawling on my knees, checking corners.

"Francis, are you in here?" I moved aside baskets and unpacked boxes, but found nothing.

_Shit!_

I checked under everything and in boxes as well. After a minute, it was obvious that he had escaped.

I was still scouring on the floor when I was met with expensive Italian loafers and the crease of silky dress pants.

"Your dog had to pee so I let him out about an hour ago." Edward's voice didn't sound amused at all.

I looked up. "Thanks. That was sweet of you."

"We're not keeping him." He left the room and I got up, following him.

"He just showed up yesterday and it wasn't like I could turn him away."

"Why not? He's not your responsibility." Edward sat at the table to eat breakfast. "Dogs are disgusting."

"No, they're not. And we washed him last night so he's clean."

"You and Alec aren't keeping that thing. Dogs have fleas, and parasites, and bugs, and they slobber, and what about rabies? You don't even know if he has his shots." He shuddered in disgust. "Plus, he could belong to someone."

"I'm keeping the dog." I went to check the backyard where Francis was rolling around in the yard. "He's staying here."

"Bella, I'm putting my foot down. He's not staying."

"You might be the head of the mafia family, but you can't just make all the decisions for this family. He's staying and his name is Francis." I snapped. I didn't know where that rush of emotion came from, but I liked it.

Edward's lips raised in a snarl, ironically like a dog, but he didn't say anything back to me.

* * *

**HOLY ADDITION TO THE FAMILY BATMAN**

So, I know the chapter was kind of boring, but that's how it is sometimes. Life gets boring. 

At least Edward told Bella...one part of the deal, anyway. She still doesn't get married in about...two weeks. That's a different bomb for a different day. She took it well, no? I think we all knew that Bella was made for this life so there's no problem now we have Francis. The best character ever!

Just to put your worries to rest. Carrie and Barry have nothing to do with the mob, so don't go thinking they do. I knew you all were questioning and got tons of "suspicious" looks in reviews. I know i thrown everyone for a loop sometimes, but they're not crime related. Just annoying neighbors. Same goes for Mario. He's good people.

Anything else i need to talk about? I dont think so.

As always, thanks to JennyB0719 for the beta work. I needs her badly.

Until next time, Adios and Ciao!**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

The Animal Kingdom

EDWARD POV

"_What then is freedom? The power to live as one wishes."- __Marcus Tullius Cicero_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alec, and I sat around a table in my father's house. A large projection screen was rolled down and there were large stacks of paper in front of me. I had been off the grid as far as crime work went. I had been using the past month to get readjusted, but the time had come to start tackling the massive elephant in the room.

"So, I guess we should just jump right into this then." Emmett clicked a remote and a picture of an old man came up on the screen. "Well, to be honest, Aro's finished in these parts. He has no heirs, he's kind of going crazy, and no one really believes he's making any more money."

"Also, no one can trust him so they don't do business with him," Jasper interjected. "He's losing allies fast. Apparently there's some big revolution coming up. They've gone overseas to handle things. Shinobu is shipping drugs to China, James is distributing slaves all throughout South America, and everyone else has just pretty much given up around Chicago."

"Carlisle ran them all out," Emmett nodded, "but that doesn't mean there are people trying to muscle in on our territory. Since you've been gone, we've kind of left everyone in the dust. We don't really need to deal with them anymore because they're fairly irrelevant."

"Forget the Russians, or the Irish, or the Japanese. We go after the other Italians." Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"This is a man by the name of _Giuseppe Mangicavallo,"_ Jasper pointed to the screen. "He's sixty-five, from Sardinia, and has five sons; two of which are here in the States. He deals mostly in diamonds, but in the past few months has ripped off several of our gun shipments. He's becoming a pain in the ass, but doesn't live here anymore."

I flipped through the police record I had in front of me. He was incredibly crafty and had started out as a thief, lifting everything from famous paintings to knocking over high security banks. But that was a long time ago. Since retiring, he left most of his dealings to his sons.

"They hate us and I mean, hate us," Emmett continued. "They've been here for about a year trying to knock us off the map, but don't really have the resources to do so. No one knows what to make of them yet."

"Who are the sons?" I asked.

Emmett clicked the remote and a strong looking man with dark black hair appeared. "We're only concerned with two of them. His first son is Aberto, age thirty-five. Married, no kids, has a mistress in New York. He's horribly sloppy. He's been arrested three times since being here on drug charges, DUI, shit like that. We don't really see him as a threat."

"The next son is Adriano," Jasper said. "He's thirty, no kids, married once, but divorced before he came over here. He's the real mastermind now—almost like you, Edward."

I glared at Jasper for daring to compare that piece of shit to me.

"He's a strong willed, no kind of morals, really evil kind of guy, but can't find his footing. Right now, they're trying to get in on the drug scene. It's not working too well for them. It's not going to take long for them to realize that they need to bump us off before they can even try to make a name for themselves here."

"Who do they think they are?" Alec crossed his arms.

"The three younger sons are here too, but don't really stay here permanently." Emmett clicked the remote and a new slide appeared with the whole family on the screen. There were four sons all sitting around their father.

They were the complete opposite of us; maybe the more stereotypical version of what people thought Italians were. The Mangicavallos were olive skinned, with dark hair and deep eyes that weren't really intimidating but were trying to be. They were tall, but buff, like they spent all their time in the gym, and slicked back their black hair.

"Perfect, a bunch of juiceheads." I scanned the photograph.

"They're ruthless, though." Carlisle tilted his head. "They aren't afraid to get down and dirty."

"So our plan has been to contain them," Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes at that.

Of course, Carlisle would take the less aggressive of the options. You don't contain, you eradicate. There always needed to be a plan for extinguishing enemies.

"Do you think they might be an asset to us?" I asked my father.

"Hopefully. We haven't had much contact." He looked at me. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering why you've still left them alive. If they're no help to anyone then why are they still here?"

"I was saving them for you," he replied.

That meant more now than ever. The_ Mangicavallos were mine to deal with. _

"The animal kingdom in Chicago is shifting," Emmett said. "We're on top, of course, but just the thought of people trying to take over means that they're planning. They aren't scared of us anymore."

_My first order of business when I take over this fucking family: make people scared of me. _

I logged that into my brain for the future.

"Is Jacob Black still around?" Alec asked.

"He's moved to Washington and works for the Department of Defense," Carlisle answered. "Last I heard, he was working on terrorist organizations in the Cuba or something like that."

_Second order of business: Kill Jacob fucking Black._

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the silver Bentley. The driver up front kept his eyes on the road and didn't dare peek in the mirror. He knew I would have shot him if he did.

The man next to me was quivering in fright, but tried to hide it by looking out of the window nonchalantly. By the way his breathing sounded, I could tell that he was about to pass out. I might have laughed at his discomfort if I wasn't so pissed. I had my glasses on, making it easier for me to read the file that was resting on my lap.

We continued to drive down a winding road that seemed to never stop. The driver would go around in circles if I needed him to stall. I had known him for a couple of years, but honestly didn't remember his name.

I looked over to the man next to me. He was dressed in simple slacks and a blue button up shirt over his fat belly. His blading head had liver spots on it and he hacked up a cough that made me tremor in revulsion. He must have been about sixty now. His name was Doro, and he owned a grocery store on the west side of Chicago that was almost an Italian staple in our community.

"Is… is there a certain reason why I'm here?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you think you're here?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was obvious that he was going to make this hard.

"I'm not quite sure." Doro still hadn't looked at me.

"I think you know, but if I must refresh your memory, I can do that as well." I once again read the file Emmett had given me. "Do you remember when you came to me about five years ago and asked for money?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "I remember that."

"And what did I tell you?" I asked cryptically.

"You… told me that I had to pay you back."

"Exactly." I took off my glasses, placing them in the breast pocket of my suit. " I was actually very generous with you."

"Yes, you were."

"Do you remember how much you borrowed from me?"

He shook his head.

I placed the file on his lap. "Two million dollars. I didn't ask why and I didn't really care what you did with it. You asked and I gave."

Doro's eyes scanned the page. "I remember."

"And I even gave you a more than generous time limit, did I not? Of course, I couldn't have known what would happen over five years, but you signed on the dotted line." I pointed to his signature at the bottom of our old contract.

He nodded.

"Where's my money?" I asked him simply.

"I don't have it."

"And why not?"

"Because…" Doro didn't plan on answering with anything beyond that.

"Where's my money?" I placed my gun between us so he got the point of the conversation.

_Pay me or die. _

"I can have it to you… in a year or so." He finally looked at me with pale green eyes. "It's all tied up."

"All I'm asking for is two million. Your grocery store is doing well and I know for certain that you have a pretty lucrative firearms business. So don't lie to me."

He ground his teeth together. "My store is my life."

"It's a wonderful place," I agreed. "You have your own separate bank in the basement. Give me my money."

"I can't." He boldly handed me his file back. "You should have more respect for your elders, Edward. You can't boss everyone around in this city."

"Funny, you weren't saying that when you begged me for my money to keep that fucking store running."

"I've had my place for thirty years. Your mother sent you to buy pancetta from me when you were a boy. You're not going to scare me. Just because you're back doesn't meant I have to obey you like God."

"Where's my money, Doro?" I picked up my gun and held it to his temple. I would pull the trigger without even reacting if I had to.

"It's tied up in other places," he responded shakily.

"What other places?"

"Aro…"

I reacted immediately and pressed my forearm against his neck, smashing the back of his head into the window. I used so much force that it cracked, which wasn't an easy feat in a high-quality car like this.

I spoke threateningly, "Don't _ever_ say that name again."

He gasped for breath as I pushed harder on his windpipe. Blood started to pour out of a cut at the back of his head. "I owe him… first."

I let up on his throat. "You owe me what I'm due."

"Just give me time." Doro coughed. "I need more time."

"Your time is up." I placed the barrel of my gun at the pulse point on his neck and pulled the trigger.

His eyes grew to the size of saucers before his head jerked violently. Blood splattered over the window.

"You can take us back into the city now," I instructed the driver while Doro bled out in the seat next to me. Even though he was dead, I was still getting my money.

It took us half an hour before we were slowing down in front of Doro's Old Fashioned Italian Bistro.

I tore of a piece of paper and wrote a quick note that read: _Two million by tomorrow or I'm coming back for more blood. _

I placed it in the pocket of Doro's pants. I reached over his dead body and unlocked the door, shoving him out on the side of the street. His lifeless form rolled onto the sidewalk right in front of the store.

I shut the door and told the driver to move on.

It took us another hour through traffic to get to the other side of the city. We stopped in front of my office building, and I got out.

"You know what to do with the car," I told the driver.

"Of course, sir." He nodded. "I'll take care of it."

I tapped the hood, and he drove off down the street.

* * *

I walked into the house, tired and exhausted from the day I just had, to the smell of a wonderful tomato sauce. I knew that sauce a mile away, and my mouth started to water even before the door closed. I took off my jacket on the way to the kitchen.

Bella was cradling the phone to her ear as she stirred a massive pot on the eye. About twenty jars were sterilizing in the hot water of the sink and fresh herbs were sitting on the counter. To Alec and I, nothing tasted better than Bella's marinara sauce. She put it on everything and made giant batches of it once every couple of months. Dare I say it: the stuff might even be better than Esme's.

She waved to me when I came into the kitchen, but didn't hang up the phone. I set my gun on the counter and took a seat on a stool.

"No, I told her that I have to work that night. I can't come with her," she said and went back to stirring. "Tell her to take Alice or Rosalie… Well, I'm sorry Carlisle. I just started working there. I just can't rearrange my whole schedule for Esme."

I had no idea what they were talking about, and I didn't really care. I went through the mail on the table and already found bills that I didn't want to deal with. I forgot how much work it took to be alive.

"No, Edward's not home yet. I'll be sure to tell him… Okay, I will. Bye." Bella hung up the phone. "Your father wants to talk to you later."

"About?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"He's wrapping things up. Today, I got a call from our congressman congratulating me on my new position in the family, which wasn't supposed to be known just yet. Carlisle's obviously been talking a little too much."

"Congress is dealing in the mob now? What has the world come to?" she jested.

"Organized crime has paid for political campaigns since the beginning of time. That's how we can do what we do. I kill someone; the mayor turns his head because I paid for him to be reelected. It's a wonderful circle."

"Is nothing sacred?"

"Not anymore." I went to the stove and looked into the pot that was taller than she was. She had to look over the rim. "Yum."

"You can't have any yet. It still has three more hours."

"I want to taste your sauce."

"That sounds incredibly dirty, Edward." She grinned.

"Only if you have a dirty mind."

"Which you do." She put the spoon down and wrapped her arms around me. "You won't be tasting my sauce tonight. We have that dinner to go to."

"Is that tonight?" I groaned, "I really don't feel like being peppy with people I don't like."

"You don't know them. They're our neighbors. We should at least try to get along with them."

"Emmett says they're fucking crazies."

"That's his opinion. We're going and we're having fun." She raised her brow.

"I'll stay for an hour, but I can't promise my resolve will hold for much longer."

"Just don't be a dick to anyone."

"I have manners for people who don't cross me. I give one chance and that's it. They'll be on my shit list forever if things don't go well."

"We'll be the talk of the neighborhood." She rolled her eyes. "We have to leave in about an hour."

The front door opened and slammed shut. Alec ran through the kitchen with his backpack slung over his shoulder and grabbed an apple on the way. "I know I'm late. I'm going to take a shower."

"No 'hello' or 'nice to see you'?" I shook my head. "Esme raised him wrong."

"_You _raised him wrong."

"Do I even want to know who's blood that is on your shirt?" She pointed to the stains of red from Doro's execution.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, put it in the trashcan in the laundry room. I'll burn it later."

I was about to argue when I stopped myself, hearing the soft padding of feet down the hall.

_Fuck!_

That dog hated me. Well, I guess he didn't hate me, but he had this unhealthy obsession with me. Bella had named him Francis and as much as I detested animals, especially dogs, I wasn't going to deny her. He would follow me into the bathroom, stare at me when I sat on the sofa, and tried to weasel his way onto the bed at night. Needless to say, I wasn't pleased.

I told Bella that we could keep him, but we should at least put up flyers around the neighborhood. If someone didn't claim him, then we could make it more permanent. Hopefully, he belonged to someone. She had nursed him back to health and became very attached to the ugly dog. Francis was taking over. Bella had set him up with a nice area in the laundry room, complete with a bed and chew toys. He never slept there, though. I had a sneaking suspicion that Bella was letting him onto our bed when I wasn't here. He thought he could sleep there whenever he wanted.

_Fuck that. _

I would push him off our bed, and he would find solace in Alec's room. To me, dogs were meant to be outside, chasing squirrels or some shit like that.

Francis trotted up to us and sat at Bella's feet.

"Hello, cutie" She picked him up and held him up to me. "Pet him."

"No, Bella. That thing is disgusting. He smells like shit." I pushed him away from me.

"You can't be so hostile towards him if he's going to live here."

"He lives in _my _house. I can put him outside if I want."

"No, you cannot."

Francis tilted his head towards me, as if I was supposed to pet his head. I backed up further.

"He could have ticks." I shuddered. "And he's getting fat."

"He's husky and you know Francis doesn't have any ticks. The vet already checked him out and gave him his shots. He's clean," Bella assured me. "Just pet him."

"I can't." I stopped breathing, just in case he was carrying some kind of airborne bacteria. I wasn't chancing it.

Bella laughed at my actions and set him back down. He waddled off to do whatever the fuck he did. I usually just ignored him.

"I'm going to get dressed." Bella kissed me. "Watch the sauce. _Don't _eat any and make sure it doesn't burn. I turned it to low so you shouldn't even have to stir it."

"Sure, sure." I waved her off, already salivating at the chance to taste it.

An hour later, everyone was ready to go. I just took off my tie to appear more casual, but Bella looked very nice in a purple cocktail dress that came a couple inches above her knee.

"Do you think this is too short?" she asked me when she stumbled into the kitchen, trying to put on her heels.

"It looks fine to me," I said, examining her. "Beautiful."

"Okay, so I baked them a cake." She dug through the fridge and pulled out small chocolate cake.

"Damn, I wanted to eat that," Alec huffed.

"Did you get the wine?" Bella asked as she packaged up her cake.

I held up the bottle that I'd bought on my way home. "Why are you so nervous? Calm down."

"I just know they're going to ask questions and want answers and…"

"Bella, Bella," I grabbed her shoulders, "let them ask whatever they want. You don't have to say anything and if you feel uncomfortable then we can leave. It's not like I want to be there anyway."

"I'm trying to be… normal."

I laughed, "That's not your life and it never will be."

"I know." She exhaled and shook her head. "Okay, okay. I'm ready to go. Can everyone please just not embarrass me?"

"I'll be good." Alec crossed his heart.

We walked out of the house, and I opened the door of the BMW for Bella. She slid into the seat carefully, balancing the cake in her hands. Alec was in the back as we drove down the street to Carrie and Barry's house.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

Never in a million years did I think I was going to be the guy who went to dinner parties with neighbors and pretended to care. I had little patience for annoying people, and Carrie and Barry were already on my last nerve. Their names alone were enough to irk me, but I was going to smile and play the part. I could do that for at least an hour, right?

Carrie and Barry's house was a nice size, but of course not bigger than mine. I made sure of that. When we pulled up into their driveway, I could actually see our house diagonally to the left, down the street. We looked right into their backyard.

Bella, Alec, and I climbed up the front stairs to their front door. I rang the bell, and we waited.

There was a shuffling of feet and the door swung open. Carrie was there to greet us with a bright smile and outstretched arms.

"Neighbors! You're here." She grabbed Bella and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy."

"Thanks for inviting us," Bella replied. "We brought a cake and some wine."

"Really? Now I'm excited." Carrie clapped her hands. "And you brought the whole family. Hi, Edward." She made a move to hug me, but I backed up. She didn't seem to notice or care and settled for a wave. "It's such an honor to have Edward Cullen in our house."

I nodded with a tight smile.

I assumed that by now, everyone in the neighborhood knew who I was and where I had been these past couple of years… or at least the story I was telling. It wasn't that much of a secret anymore so everywhere I went, I had to accept that I was going to be fawned over until the shock wore off.

Alec, Bella, and I stepped into the house. It was nice, I guessed—nothing spectacular and certainly not impressive.

When I was researching the area before I built our house, I found some interesting information. According to what I knew about them, Carrie and Barry had met in college and dated for a couple of years before getting married three months ago. He was in finance, from a rich family, and she was an author, but not a very good one. She had a published 'Self Help' guide to relationships. It was one of those fad books that everyone read just because everyone else was. Carrie was a crap writer beneath all the hype. I couldn't get past the first couple of chapters.

"Barry, they're here!" She ran off. "Follow me."

We went into a large family room where another couple was seated.

"Oh, good!" Barry hopped over to us. "This is Victoria and Victor Watkins. They live on the other side of you."

_You've got to be kidding me. Victoria and Victor? _

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said.

Barry introduced us further, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to keep myself from scratching my skin. Being in someone else's environment like this was unnerving.

Victoria had bright red hair that was painful to look at, and a scowl on her face that appeared permanent. She could rival Rose with the whole bitch aura that she had going on. Her husband, Victor was tall and had a lot of mass to him, almost as large as Emmett. He had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail.

"Be nice," Bella said to me before she broke off and went to sit with Victoria on the couch. Alec sat in front of the playing television.

"Would you like something to drink, Edward?" Barry clapped my shoulder. His hand rested on me longer than it should have. I cringed, but hid it.

"Sure."

"I have everything. What's your poison?" He went behind the bar.

"Scotch is fine," I answered and then decided to at least try being cordial. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks. Didn't build it myself like you did, but then again, I didn't have two years of being dead to plan." He chuckled, handing me my drink. "It was such a surprise when we found out who you really were. Of course, Carlisle and Esme live on the other side of the neighborhood, but we never thought a Cullen would be in our home."

"I had some things to take care of for a while." I took a sip of scotch, feeling the welcomed burn in my throat.

"Well, in any case, glad you're back. We don't have many friends so it's nice to get someone new on the lane."

The reason that they didn't have any friends was because they were annoying as shit. There was something about him specifically that rubbed me the wrong way. I wasn't sure yet, but I had a sneaky suspicion about him. His whole persona just seemed fake, like he was hiding something.

Conversation flowed lightly, and I just spoke when spoken to. I stood by the bar and kept to myself. It wasn't like I was going to initiate discussion with these people. Bella kept a smile on her face, and Alec just ate whatever Hors d'œuvres Carrie had set out.

Victoria slinked over to me. "So, Edward Cullen is back. You probably don't remember, but we went to high school together."

"No, I don't remember you."

She refilled her empty glass with wine. "Figures. I was a year younger, but I still remember all the swooning I did over those green eyes of yours. The years have definitely been good to you."

I cleared my throat. "Thank you. I should go."

"Why the rush?" She blocked me. "If we're going to be friends, we should talk. How long have you and whatshername been married?"

"Her name is Bella," I said emphatically, "and we've been married for a couple years."

She scoffed, "How sweet. Victor and I've been together for about ten years; I was faithful for two. Imagine that. The marriage was out of convenience, anyway. Is Bella a lot younger than you?"

"Yes, but we make it work."

"I bet you do." She bit her lip. I think she was trying to be seductive, but it looked more spacey than anything else.

By the time we sat down to dinner, I wasn't really enjoying myself, but kept up appearances. Bella sat in between Alec and me. Barry and Carrie were on opposite ends of the table. Victoria and Victor were across from us. A nice dinner of steak and potatoes was served, but red wine was the drink of choice. I decided to keep a clear head and didn't drink any. I had a hard enough time trying to watch Alec as he tried to sneak some.

"So, what's it like being a Cullen?" Victor asked me. He had a faint accent that I detected as something Slavic. I wasn't sure specifically where, though, and I didn't care to ask.

"It's alright. Nothing special, very boring actually."

"That's not what we've heard." Victoria sat up in her chair. "You came back from the grave. That doesn't sound boring to me."

"I don't really like to talk about family business." I finished that conversation.

Barry kept talking. "Victor, I forgot to ask you how that trip to Denver was last week."

"It was perfect. Denver is always great this time of year. We should go."

"I haven't been that far west in years," Barry said. "I think I'll take you up on that. We can get some golfing in."

"I don't really golf much when I'm in Denver…"

"You go every week to visit your whore!" Victoria interjected with a vicious tone.

"Can we not do this now?" Victor asked under his breath. "Stop drinking."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I can tell you to shut the fuck up. This is a nice dinner. Stop acting crazy and don't talk about my friend like that."

"You don't have to be ashamed of your slut."

"She is a nice lady. How dare you. Just because she isn't afraid to express herself sexually doesn't mean she's a whore," he snapped.

"Her name is Chastity for God's sake. She's white trash." Victoria took a long sip of her wine.

"Best. Dinner. Ever," Alec whispered to me.

Throughout all of this, Carrie and Barry were just smiling like robots and didn't seem to understand that their table had suddenly become a war zone. They had sickening pet names for each other like "Hubby Bear" and "Cupcake" and "Dumpling". I had to stop myself from throwing up on multiple occasions.

"This is ridiculous. Do people actually live like this?" Bella asked me.

"These are the only marriages I grew up with, minus Carlisle and Esme. You either bear it and drink or smile to show you're happy when you're not." I shrugged. "It's all about appearances until you're behind closed doors."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"It doesn't matter. Fun is very low on the priority list."

Victoria and Victor continued to argue while the wine stash got smaller. It was entertainment on its own, but I felt kind of awkward sitting here, listening to them. No one else seemed to mind. Alec thought of it as dinner theater.

"So, what about you Bella? What do you do?" Carrie asked her.

"I actually just got a job at WGN as a production assistant."

"Oh, that's fabulous. I'm on there all the time when I do my book tours."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Carrie as an "author". If she bothered read her stuff, she would know the truth about the dribble she wrote.

After another hour, I was ready to go. I really couldn't take any more of the Victor/Victoria smack down. It was getting vicious, with vile names and inappropriate stories being told about their infidelity. It was ridiculously tiring to even care about them, not to mention their marital troubles.

We sat around, talking for a while—about what, I wasn't sure. Bella was getting tired of this act as well, but never said anything.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked Carrie when I needed a break.

"It's right down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thank you."

I followed her directions and found the bathroom easily. I pulled out a cigarette and smoked it near the window for something to do. After I was done, I started going through the medicine cabinet, looking for information.

"Someone has a depression problem," I said to myself as I noticed the anti-depression meds piled on top of each other. "Just as I suspected." No one, and I mean _no _one was as happy as Carrie and Barry.

_Fucking liars. _

I started pulling out the cleaning materials under the sink and spotted three large bottles of vodka behind the Clorox. They had the labels ripped off, trying to be disguised as normal household supplies. I knew better.

"And alcoholics to top it off." I grinned at the dirt I found. Who did they think they were fooling?

"Edward, are you alright?" Carrie knocked on the door. "Are you in there? Did you find it?"

"Yeah, one second." I put everything back where it belonged and washed my hands before fixing my jacket. I went into the hallway to find Carrie standing there with a smile.

"I actually came to find you because I need to speak with you privately."

"Really?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Yes," she sighed, "I know marriage is hard, but I just wanted to tell you not to get down on yourself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I see the problems between you and Bella. I wanted to give you my book." She handed me something from behind her back.

"_Love is like an Amusement Park,_" I read the title. "Problems? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Excuse me," she gasped.

"I mean…" I calmed down. "What brought this on?"

"Well, I see that you and Bella have a lot to say; the communication just isn't there. Marriage just isn't about all the good times. There are chapters about love being a roller coaster, love on the Ferris wheel, and love in the house of haunted mirrors. People tell me it's informative."

"I don't think that will be necessary." I tried to give it back to her, but she wouldn't accept it.

"Sure it is. Barry and I have a perfect marriage because of my skills in relationship therapy. Victor and Victoria as well. They enjoyed it."

I was really having a hard time controlling myself right now. She was going to make me start shouting, and that wouldn't help in making friends as Bella wanted to do. On the other hand, who wanted to be friends with this bitch?

"If you read my book, it will help you get by." Carrie held her hand near her heart as if she cared.

"First of all, I've read your book and it's so full of shit, I wouldn't wipe my ass with it. Secondly, you've been married all of three months. What the hell makes you an expert on relationships? Third, if you think that what you and Barry have is a marriage then you need to take some more medication because you're highly misinformed."

"Edward, how rude of you." She inhaled in outrage. "I'm trying to help you."

"Fuck you, and your book, and your whole fake life. You think you know what the hell you're talking about, but you're so off, it's hard for me not to laugh."

"My book was on _The New York Times _bestseller list for six months." She got defensive. "I'm an accomplished author."

"Because the public is filled with idiots. Bella and I have a stronger relationship than either of you two and you're really starting to push my buttons with all this 'high-and-mighty' bullshit."

"How dare you!" Carrie stomped her foot.

"How dare you assume that your fucking marriage is better than mine."

"You are really hurting my feelings." Her eyes welled up in tears. I had no sympathy for her, though. "Bella is cold and I can tell that you don't love her like you should. I'm trying to help my friends."

"Bella's cold?" I had to take deep breaths to calm down. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, I'm just going off of my observations. She's not nice and never smiles at me. And her cake tasted like cardboard."

"You don't know me well enough for this, but when I get mad, I start to get very candid with my words. I've reduced Girl Scouts to tears and threatened to kill priests. You've made me incredibly angry and I'm going to walk away before I slam your head against the sink," I warned.

"Your whole family are a bunch of nutjobs."

"Go drink yourself to death." I threw her fucking book against the wall, and it slid to the ground with a thud.

I stomped out of the hallway and, thankfully, everyone was starting to say their goodbyes. I didn't even speak, but grabbed Bella and headed for the door.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked me as Alec chased us into the driveway.

"We're leaving. This is bullshit."

"Wait, wait." Bella stopped. "What happened?"

"Carrie gave me her book so that we could read it and have a happy marriage." I pulled out another cigarette and lit it in seconds.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because this is what people like them do, Bella. They give backhanded complements like they're trying to help, but just inch their way into our lives. They're nosy fucking bastards. She tried to give me fucking marriage advice."

"Carrie thinks we need marriage advice?" Bella asked. "She doesn't even know us."

"Exactly." I cracked my neck.

"Who does she think she is?" Bella scowled. "We have a better fake marriage than there stupid cheesy, Stepford, robotic marriage. They don't even look at each other."

"And Barry is gay." Alec sucked on his teeth.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked.

"Because he hit on me."

"He did what?" Bella pushed me out of the way.

"Well, he asked if I had a girlfriend and he had _that _look in his eye. You know what I mean."

_I knew it!_

Well, I didn't know he was gay, but I figured he was hiding something.

"At least we tried to be nice," I said.

"They can't really be that bad and I'm sure Barry isn't gay."

"Carrie said your cake tasted like cardboard." I didn't mean to say that, but couldn't stop the word vomit.

Bella's mouth fell open slightly before she snapped it shut. "Get in the car. We're leaving."

By the time I sped out of the driveway, I was about ready to kill someone. I don't know why this was affecting me so much, but it really did make me furious. Who was Carrie to judge my relationship? I had known her all of a week. I shouldn't have to justify Bella and me to a bunch of fake ass, posing, bastards who didn't know the first thing about love.

I screeched to a halt in front of our house down the street.

Alec was out of the car and bounding up the stairs before I even had the engine off.

I slammed the car door shut. "We're not going back over there."

* * *

I swung my legs over the bed and wiped the sleep from my eyes. There was a full moon outside that was pouring into the windows of the bedroom. Bella was softly sleeping next to me, and I tried not to wake her as I got out of bed.

My nightly slumber pattern had been all fucked up since being back in Chicago. I went from eight hours a night to about two. Surprisingly, it hadn't affected my work that much. I was fine, just a little tired throughout the day; nothing I couldn't handle.

I lightly went out into the hallway and walked downstairs to get some water.

The light of the fridge was on and Alec's fat ass was stuck in about halfway. Francis was at his feet, just looking up as if he was waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Alec jumped and a jar of jelly fell to the floor, shattering on the tiles. Francis was quick to attack.

"God damn it." He quickly got the paper towels and started cleaning it up. "You scared the shit out of me."

I stayed away from the sticky mess and just watched him wipe up his mistake. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Because I'm hungry. What are you doing down here?"

"Getting something to drink." I sat on a stool. "And don't let the dog eat all of that. He'll get sick."

"Stop it, Francis." Alec picked him up and put him near me on the floor. I just looked at the animal and tried to see what was so appealing about him. He resembled an ugly bug with his scrunched up face and fat body.

"Shoo." I waved him off, but Francis just sat down and stared at me.

Alec continued to clean up the jelly until it was gone and the tiles were clean. "Don't tell Bella about that. Do you want some food?"

"Sure."

He heated up two plates of the dinner we'd had earlier in the evening and handed me one of them. He sat next to me and immediately dug in. We didn't talk for about fifteen minutes.

"So… I talked to Dad today." Alec took a gulp of water. "He said he's leaving at the end of the month. He wouldn't tell me where, though."

"I think they're going to Australia. He and Esme need some time alone." I exhaled. "He's leaving me in charge."

"Until he gets back?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Like in charge, _in charge?_"

"Yes, like that in charge."

"Forever?" His voice raised an octave.

"Until I'm dead or retire." I shrugged.

"Holy shit," Alec choked, "you're the Boss."

"Not yet. I haven't told anyone besides Bella. He's waiting for my answer."

"You haven't said yes yet? What the hell are you waiting for? This is the chance of a lifetime."

"I want to… really badly. There are so many things I want to do and accomplish, but I just can't think about myself anymore."

"Bella," he said knowingly.

"She says she doesn't have a problem with it, but she doesn't know how much her life is going to change."

"Carlisle did it."

"And you see how that's turned out. He's scrambling to keep his marriage together. This life isn't mean for everyone. How long do you think Bella's going to stay around when she realizes what a fucking monster I am?"

"I think it's a little late for that. She's here and she ain't going anywhere," he chuckled.

"We've never really talked about what I do, though. We've never had _that _talk. Bella just always turns her head the other way. She won't be able to do that anymore."

"Oh." Alec twirled the fork in between his fingers. "Does she know you have to be married first to be the Boss?"

"No, I haven't told her that either."

"Well, that's the main problem. Fuck the other stuff. You have to get married before Carlisle leaves and that's in like… two weeks. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"First of all, don't speak to me that way." I glared at him. "Secondly, I'm working on it."

Alec picked up Francis, who was yelping to be held. "You're in some deep shit, man. Have you told Jasper or Emmett?"

"That's Carlisle's job. I'm not dealing with them."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"Emmett'll probably be pissed. Of course, he thinks he needs to be in charge. He's supposed to be, but he wouldn't do a good job. Jasper isn't even eligible unless someone died."

"So, you're going to do it?"

"Yeah. I don't really have a choice. The Cullens need me." I stood up and washed my plate out in the sink. "I don't like the direction we're going."

"And you can do better than Dad?"

"I'm betting on it."

I didn't go back to sleep that night. I just sat in my office and went through documents of things I had missed in the past couple of years. Fortunately, this was the down time in the underground world so I had time to catch up. I still needed the gaps filled in, though. Hopefully, Jasper and Emmett could do that for me.

By the time the sun started to rise, I decided that I should get ready for work.

I took a shower and dressed in one of my nice gray Armani suits. I fixed my hair, which I suddenly decided needed to be cut, and started off down the stairs.

I really did plan to keep my promise to Bella. If she wanted breakfast with me every morning then I was going to try my best to fulfill that. This morning, unfortunately, I didn't have time to call anything in so I settled for toasting bagels and coffee. I burned the first batch, but got them right he second time just as Bella came into the kitchen.

"You burned something, didn't you?" she grumbled.

"Good morning to you too."

"It's not a good morning. I'm irritable and you woke me up last night." Bella rested her head on my shoulder. "Why do you always go to work so early?"

"Because I have to make money and slackers get nothing." I kissed the top of her head.

"Well, this is bullshit. I don't know how much longer I'm waking up for this."

"You asked for it." I brought the bagels and cream cheese over to the table.

Of course, Alec wasn't going to let good food go to waste. He sat at the table a second after we did. Francis waddled in after him and fell on the floor, immediately closing his eyes.

"Yo," Alec took a bagel and started loading it up with cream cheese, "I don't have class today so can I go to work with you, Edward?"

"Sure. You can't flirt with Jane the whole time, though. You're there to work."

"Fine. Jane and I are going to dinner tonight anyway."

"You two are finally dating?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I'm working on it." He smiled. "She's fucking amazing."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

Alec nodded. "Actually, I think I should go get dressed. You and Bella need to have a talk." He winked at me without a hint of subtlety before scrambling up from his seat. He raced towards the stairs, carrying his bagel.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked.

I let out a deep breath and sat up straighter. "Um, well we need to talk."

"Why is it that every time you say that, something bad is about to happen?"

"That's not necessarily always the case."

"True, but you're starting to shake so I can only assume that I'm not going to like what's about to come out of your mouth."

I rolled over the words in my mouth for a couple of long seconds. It should be as simple as saying: we need to get married. I just couldn't do that for some reason. Did that mean I wasn't ready?

"You know that I'm going to take over from Carlisle at the end of the month?" I asked.

"Right. I've been preparing myself." She took a bite of her bagel innocently, not sensing the severity of the situation. "I'm not supposed to ask questions, and I'm not going to worry about you when you're gone."

"That's a good start…" I once again, stumbled on what I wanted to say.

"Edward, just take a deep breath and tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me again," she said simply.

"Um, well, before I become _il capofila_, as we call it, I… Well, usually…" I started stuttering and just bit my tongue.

"Do I need to get your anti-anxiety medicine?" Bella asked, taking my hand on the table.

"No, I can do this." I sat up impossibly straighter, fixing my jacket. "It's an old Italian wives' tale that a man isn't ready to lead unless he has a wife. I know, it sounds insane, but it's how it's been done for ages."

"Oh, so Carlisle's going to stay on board until we get married?" she asked, not fully grasping what I'd just said.

"No, not exactly. It's kind of the other way around. He expects me to be married by the time he leaves."

Bella dropped the bagel and choked on what little she had in her mouth. She ended up gulping down a full glass of orange juice.

"We have to get married," I finally told her directly, "within the next couple of weeks preferably."

"Well, this has been quite the morning." She breathed in deeply. "When is this wedding supposed to happen?"

"It can be as early as this weekend, I guess."

"You don't sound too excited."

"Because this isn't how I wanted to do this. I know this is rushed and completely unromantic, but we're stuck. And I don't want you to think that I only want to marry you because I _have _to. That's not the reason."

"Do… you want to marry me?"

"I told you that I did."

Bella got up from the table to let Francis out since he was scratching at the backdoor. "So, we're just supposed to plan this wedding and get married, and then you can take over the family?"

"I told you it wasn't romantic."

"You know I don't really care about all of that big white wedding stuff. Truthfully, we could go down to the court house today and get it done, but you kind of just sprung this on me. I didn't wake up thinking that I was going to be one week away from my wedding day." She let the dog back in and he ran upstairs.

"But you don't have a problem with doing this, right? I can tell Carlisle no and…"

"Edward, it's fine. I just need to wrap my mind around it first." Bella was smiling timidly so I think I was in the clear, "And I know you're not just marrying me because you have to."

I fumbled in pockets for the small box that I always carried around with me nowadays. "I have the ring if you want it."

Bella laughed softly, "You sound nervous."

"I am," I admitted. "This is the first thing in my life that I've had to do where I don't really know the outcome."

"Just fucking ask her already!" Alec shouted from upstairs. Francis barked in response.

"Would you like me to get on one knee?" I asked.

"No, that's okay." Bella shook her head slowly, staring at the ring that I was picking out of the soft velvet.

I don't know what exactly came over me, but I suddenly wasn't tense anymore. My words didn't seem so lost, and I almost felt like making a speech.

I took her tiny hand in mine and tried not to make this cheesy.

"Bella, I can't really articulate how much you mean to me and I've tried, but there aren't really enough words. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to spend eternity with you and no matter what happens, I need you with me. Will you marry me?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_Shit!_

"Did I do that wrong?" I asked. "I didn't mean to…"

Hot lips were on mine and there was a crash of plates as they fell to the floor. Bella nearly climbed on top of the table so that we could have a better position. Our breathing was harsh and during our kisses, I silently slipped the ring onto the delicate fourth finger on her left hand.

Bella stopped kissing me. "I love it and I love you and I really want to get married."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded frantically.

"Holy shit. I'm getting married," I said mostly to myself.

Alec bounced through the room with Francis on his shoulders. "We're gonna have a wedding!"

* * *

**HOLY ENGAGEMENT BATMAN**

Did you ever think we would get there? Finally. I know it wasn't all romantic and beautiful and sappy, but that was the point. That's not our Bella and Edward. They are the most unconventional couple out we finally made it. They're getting married. And she's not even about that Carrie? She's a mess if I've ever seen one. lol. But so much fun to write. And of course Francis is still around. Expect more.

Sorry for that late update. Writers have lives too. It's been busy over here with the ending of school and all, but I've never forgotten about you guys.

As always, thank the awesomeness that is Jennyb0719. She's incredible.

Have a wonderful week.

Until next time Adios and Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

White

BELLA POV

"_The secret of happiness is __freedom__. The secret of __freedom__ is courage.__"- __Thucydides _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Alice sat on the other side of the kitchen table. She was tapping her small fingers on the wood and glaring at me like I was some kind of prey. I think she knew something was up.

"So, why have I been summoned?" she asked dramatically.

"Um, well, I know you're good at planning parties." I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of this.

"Yes," she nodded, "continue."

"Edward and I are having a small party… soon."

Alice pulled out a large legal pad and fancy fountain pen. "And I've been requested for my wonderful services. Say no more. When is this party?"

"In five days," I said quickly.

"Next Saturday? Interesting. And what kind of party is it? Housewarming?"

"Um, no." I hid my engagement ring under the table and twirled it around my finger.

"Bella, I'm trying to help—I really am—but I haven't gotten a single ounce of information out of you."

"Well, it's going to be small, just the family, no friends…" I said, and she started writing, "we're going to need a priest and a small reception type thing. And I'll probably need a white dress."

It took her a second, but then it clicked. Alice stood up so quickly that I thought she was going to shoot through the roof. "Bella, I swear to God, if you're getting married, I'm going to rip the hair from your head."

"Calm down," I begged.

"No, I won't calm down!"

"I can do it by myself if you get too caught up in all this."

"Like hell you can." She started to pace furiously. Francis seemed to think it was some kind of game and started chasing after her with each circuit. "You can't do this to me. And five days to plan? Oh, my Lord. I think I'm having heart palpitations."

"I just need twenty chairs at most, and a priest to preside over the thing. We don't even have to have a reception afterwards."

"Have you even been to the church for your _mandatory_ couples counseling. You can't marry Catholic without it."

"Then we won't go Catholic."

"Are you trying to kill me?" She clutched her chest. "You are, aren't you?"

"Okay, Alice, this isn't about you. This is my wedding day and I asked you to help because I thought you would enjoy it, but I can handle everything. I don't need you."

Her face fell slightly and she calmed down. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get that out. I have five days and never in my life have I a met a challenge I couldn't tackle. Does anyone else know about this?"

"They will when they get the invitations. We're trying to keep it really quiet so no one makes a big deal of it."

"But this is your wedding day. It's supposed to be a big deal."

"We don't really have time to plan something massive and invite hundreds of people. Carlisle's leaving in a week. Besides, everyone already thinks Edward and I are married. It wouldn't look good if our announcement was in the paper or something like that."

She nodded. "Well then, you've come to the right person. City wedding or are you doing it here?"

"In the backyard, if possible."

"Okay, I'm feeling it." Alice closed her eyes and started massaging her temples. "Night, clear skies, soft music, colors of midnight blue and white. White roses, candles, aisle, chairs, tent; very intimate. I love it." Her eyes snapped open.

I was almost in a trance just thinking about her words. It sounded so beautiful.

"And, of course, you don't have a dress." She wrote on her pad. "That's a problem, but don't you worry, Bella. Rose and I are on it!"

Before I even had the chance to say anything, she bolted up from the chair and was out of the door.

"Thanks," I said to no one and exhaled out some of my anxiety.

Five days. That's all I had before I was going to become an official Cullen. I wasn't nervous about it as much as I was nervous about being a wife. Would I make a good one? What was I supposed to do? Everything was happening really fast, but in some ways, it was better than having some long, drawn-out, process. We wouldn't get a chance to chicken out.

I wanted to marry Edward, of course, but everyone had doubts, I guess. No one really knew that we were having the wedding so early besides Alec, and now Alice. I'm sure I would be getting calls in about an hour.

Speaking of calls…

I picked up the phone next to me and tried to stop my shaking hands as I punched in the number that Carlisle gave me. I had to put the call on speaker because I was about to drop the phone on the floor as it began ringing. My heart took off in my chest.

"_Hello,"_ a feminine voice answered on the fourth chime.

"Uh, hi," I replied awkwardly. "Is this Charlie Swan's house?"

"_It sure is." _

"And who is this?" I asked.

"_Who is this?" _she shot back.

"Um," I didn't feel like answering that, "is he there?"

"_Yes. This is Beth, his stepdaughter…" _

I clicked the 'end call' button before I could even think and then banged my head on the table repeatedly.

Of course he had a new life by now. Why wouldn't he? Charlie had been married, he had a new wife, and now obviously a new family. Why did I think I could just call him and everything would be fine? I had some explaining to do plus, I needed to invite him to my wedding. This was going to be all kinds of fucked up.

The phone shrilly rang, jolting me back into position. I stared at it, not daring to reach out just yet. The ringing stopped, but then started up again.

I hit the 'talk' button and stayed silent.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _Charlie's gruff voice demanded. "_I'm a police officer. I can have this number traced and you better believe I'll be at your front door with my gun. Who is this?" _

"Hi, Dad." My voice wasn't working so it cracked and faltered.

The other end was soundless for a really long time. I could hear breathing and then Charlie cleared his throat, "_Bella?" _

"It's me, Dad." I was trying hard not to cry. The sound of his voice was reminding me just how much I had missed him.

"_What… is… Are you all right?" _

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"_I'm… good. Wow." _I heard a door close from the other side of the phone and figured that he went to talk in private somewhere. "_Where have you been?" _

"In Brazil. I went to be with Edward after I got out of prison."

He scoffed, "_Is that where you were, with that jackass?" _

"Yes, and I know you probably don't approve, but I'm sticking by my decision."

"_Are you sticking by your decision not to call me or let me know where the heck you where?" _

"I sent you a postcard…"

"_One postcard in two years, Bella. Do you know how worried I've been?" _

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." I hung my head in shame, even though he couldn't see me.

"_So, you've just been sitting in Brazil with your gangster boyfriend and now you're back in Chicago?" _

"He's not a criminal, Dad."

"_Don't lie to me, Bella. I'm not stupid." _

"Can we just not do this right now? I called you because I missed you."

"_Well, maybe I don't miss you." _

"Oh, okay then…"I had to cough up the lump in my throat.

He sighed, "_That's a lie. Of course I've missed you, but how am I supposed to react to this?"_

"I don't know. I just got back and knew you'd be worried about me."

"_When did you get back?" _

"A couple weeks ago."

"_Have you called your mother?" _

"Not yet. You were first."

He chuckled, "_That's good to hear."_

"So… how's life?"

"_Good, I got married." _

"I know. I heard. How's that going?"

"_Interesting. I have step-kids now, two of them." _

"I think I kind of pissed your daughter off. Was Beth her name?"

"_Bella, you're my daughter. Beth is my stepdaughter,"_ he clarified. _"Don't make it sound like I forgot about you." _

"I never said you did. It was just… a shock."

"_What, Carlisle didn't tell you?"_ he mocked. _"I would assume he knew everything_."

"No, he never told me."

"_Yeah, well, Beth is sixteen, and then there's Bobby who's ten." _

"That's young."

"_Don't I know it. They're both making me feel really old. Bobby is into all the hockey and soccer so I have to drive him to practice every morning. It's killing me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." _

"And how's the police station?"

"_Good. I'm retiring this year, though; give some room for the new guys." _

"And married life is treating you well?"

"_I really love her." _

I had never heard Charlie speak so much in my life, and he sounded really happy, exceptionally happy.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"_Anna. You probably don't remember her, but she means a lot to me, Bella. I can't wait for you to meet her." _

"Me either; it sounds nice. How about this weekend?" I said brightly, like I had no ulterior motive.

"_Oh, well, that's quick." _

"I know, but…I need you this weekend, actually just for one day."

"_You're starting to sound like your mother when she's done something really bad. Should I sit down?" _

"I think so." I bit my lip.

"_Oh, God."_ He grunted. _"Okay, what is it, Bella? Over the past couple of years, I've prepared myself for the worst." _

"Well, it's not too bad actually. Um, I'm getting married on Saturday and I thought you might want to be there."

Once again, the long silence was deafening. I didn't even know if the phone was still on. There wasn't any breathing or a cleared throat or… anything.

"Dad, are you still there?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"_You're not marrying him,"_ Charlie said with finality. _"I forbid you to marry him." _

"Dad…"

"_No, Bella. Listen to me right now. I've looked the other way for a long time. I went up to Chicago and did all I could to get you out of that fucking mess and I watched you go to jail for him. Then I get a call that you were released, but they can't find you. You know what I did? I brought my ass over there again and Carlisle had no answers. I knew you were with him. I just knew it." _

"Dad, look…."

"_I'm not finished,"_ he snapped. _"Renee told me to just let you go. You're old enough to make your own decisions, I realize that, but I forbid this. You won't be marrying him. I'm coming up there to drag you back home."_

"This is my home now. We have a house here and I'm not leaving him."

"_Bella, do you know what he does? He kills people. I know you don't want to believe that, but Edward Cullen is a bad man—they all are. You can't join that family." _

"It's a little too late for that, Charlie." I was trying to keep calm, but I didn't like where this conversation was going. "I'm marrying Edward and you don't know anything about him. The papers aren't always true."

"_I'm a cop, Bella. It doesn't take a genius to put it together."_

"Do you want to be at my wedding or not?"

"_No." _

The line went dead, and I was left with the low tone of the phone through the speaker.

I was really hoping that it wouldn't go down that road. Yes, I was wrong for shutting Charlie out like that for so many years, but he wasn't going to tell me what to do. I was a grown woman for God's sake. I had to admit, though, that it would be nice to have him there. I didn't really care about all the traditional stuff, but I kind of wanted him to walk me down the aisle. That was important to me.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the warm tear on my cheek. I let it fall without wiping it away.

Francis nuzzled my leg under the table, and I picked him up. "Looks like Charlie's not coming." He licked my face. "Should I even bother calling Renee?"

I figured that it would be worse if she heard it from Charlie, so I picked up the phone and dialed the same number she had had for the past decade.

The conversation was nothing like I had expected. Renee had more sympathy for me than I thought she would. Being the endless romantic that she was, she quoted some kind of scripture about how love conquers all. Basically, Renee told me that she understood my need to leave with Edward, although, after the first five minutes, she acted like the past four years hadn't happened. I found that really awkward and didn't say much in reply to her rampant talking. When I told her about the wedding, she screamed for at least five minutes, asking me questions that I had no answers for.

I hung up the phone exhausted and pulling at my hair from frustration. I had to rush upstairs to change for work by the time I finished my conversation with Renee.

I had loads of clothes to choose from, but Edward wouldn't tell me where they all came from. There was everything I could ever want in the massive closet that both Edward and I shared. I usually went to work in what Rose called "sexy attire", which consisted of a skirt, some type of frilly blouse, and pumps. Alice said I needed to walk the line between being taken seriously and showing myself off. I was learning—slowly, but surely.

I left the house, just as Alec was coming in, at four that afternoon. Edward called on my way into the city and asked if I wanted to catch a quick dinner since we probably wouldn't see each other until later that night. I usually didn't have to stay at the studio that long. I would work on the seven o'clock news and then be done by nine. Edward, on the other hand, stayed at the office until ten or eleven. By that time, I couldn't wait up for him, but we always had breakfast together, just like he promised.

I pulled up to the front of a very posh restaurant a block away from Edward's office. A valet took my car to the parking lot and a hostess ushered me to the back. I kept my head down, just in case someone might notice me, although, I doubted it; I wasn't really as recognizable as Edward.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes before he was gliding through the tables in a navy blue suit, making all the women drool and the men jealous.

"Sorry I'm late." He kissed me chastely before taking his seat. "Mario was having trouble… again."

I laughed, "Poor Mario. You make that boy so nervous."

"He has to learn." Edward took a sip of water and swished it around in his mouth. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. I talked to Alice about the wedding, so be prepared for calls later."

"I already got congratulations from everyone. They said they tried to call the house but the line was busy all day."

"That would be because I was on the phone with Charlie and Renee for a couple of hours."

Edward's face went blank. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It wasn't actually that bad." I shrugged. "Charlie and I kind of fought, but that probably couldn't be avoided. I invited him to the wedding, but he said no. Renee's going to try and talk to him."

"Was he that mad?"

"He says you're a bad influence on me."

"If only he knew," Edward chuckled, reviewing the menu in front of him. "And when are we getting married?"

"This Saturday," I held in my breath from him to protest.

He only bit his lip and nodded. "That's soon, but I guess there's nothing we can do about that."

"It's almost like we're eloping."

Edward set the menu down. "Bella, I know that this isn't what you would have planned or what you dreamed your wedding would be like so if…"

I cut him off, "Please, stop saying that. You're going to make me back out of this. Are you ready to get married?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well, so am I. We're doing this," I said firmly. "I want to do this and it doesn't matter how soon it is. I know Alice is going to do an amazing job planning it and I can't wait to be your wife."

He grinned and took my hand, inspecting the ring on my finger. "I can't wait for you to be my wife. I never thought I would say that, but believe it or not, I'm at ease."

"That's how it's supposed to feel, I think."

"That ring looks very nice on your finger. So… Saturday?"

I nodded. "Short and sweet, just family."

"Family? As in everyone?" he asked in astonishment.

"God, no. That would be like… three hundred people." I almost had a coronary just thinking about it. "Twenty at the most, plus my mom and maybe Charlie and his family. He has stepchildren, by the way."

"I found out this morning when Carlisle asked me if he should be buying four tickets for them. I said to ask you."

"We won't be buying any tickets if Renee doesn't convince him. I'll try talking to him tomorrow when he's cooled down. Oh, and another thing… we can't get married like normal Catholics since we didn't go to the couple's counseling thing and I don't think I've ever really been baptized."

"That's okay. Carlisle and Esme ran off to Vegas before Nicola dragged them back for a real wedding, but by that time, they were already married," Edward assured me. "Do we have to go through every ritual in the ceremony like groomsmen flower girls or bachelor parties?" He shuddered.

It almost brought a tear to my eye at how much alike we were. He really was the man for me. No muss, no fuss.

"I'm not really sure. I left it all up to Alice, but truth be told, I want to just jump in a dress and go."

"Good." He smiled a rare, genuine smile.

A waiter scurried up to our table and took our orders. I figured I might as well try to be healthy and opted for a large salad, while Edward demanded a specific cut of steak and even took the waiter's pad to write down the temperature it was to be cooked at.

Throughout our meal, people were looking at us somewhat, but I felt like the shock was wearing off. Edward had been resurrected and everyone in the city of Chicago knew that. Now, I think the novelty of the whole thing was over. Give it another month and we wouldn't even be the topic of conversation.

"So, how does this work?" I asked Edward. "After we get married, then you just take over?"

"Basically. There're a lot of technical things, but I'm being prepped every day. I have to know the ins and outs of our whole syndicate. I'll have over two thousand people under my command and I have to knowing what they're doing, what's going on, plus everything happening in other families around the world."

"That's a lot to take over."

"I can do it, and I'm going to do it well."

"I can't wait." I tried to hide my trepidation. I knew Edward was going to be a ruthless, but effective Boss. I just didn't want him getting ahead of himself and start off with more than he could chew.

"I also have to set up my own networks and make a name for myself other than 'Carlisle's son'. Once he's gone, I can start with my legacy." Edward seemed excited and I could see the gears turning in his head with the ideas that he was going to bring to fruition.

"And what does all this mean for me?"

He laughed, "You'll have talk to Esme about that. I'm not quite sure."

"I'll have to ask her then. Maybe I should have done that already."

"I do know that this is like high school. I'm the quarterback, and you're the head cheerleader. Everyone's going to be looking at us and everyone will want to be like us. We're targets."

"_I'm _the head cheerleader?" I tried not to laugh. "I'm the bookworm who spends all her time in the library."

"Not anymore. You're the mean girl who everyone's going to follow. Kind of like the Queen Bee among the wives because of who I am."

"Wow," I breathed out a stream of air, "that never occurred to me."

"You're a very popular woman, Mrs. Cullen."

You'd think it would take time for me to get used to that name, but it felt natural.

Edward and I parted ways as the valets brought our cars around. I was at the studio in a couple minutes and heading up to work.

* * *

The week passed extremely quickly, and even though I said I wasn't nervous about getting married, when I realized that the days were dwindling, I felt my heart speed up a little.

Alice was over at my house more than Edward and she, fortunately, did everything for me. Thirty invitations were mailed overnight to immediate family only. The caterers were booked, and on Thursday, a large white tent was assembled in the backyard.

Almost immediately, Alice had people out there setting up chairs and tables. The aisle was being unrolled on the opposite side of the yard, under trees that somehow had lights in them. I didn't know how they got there and didn't ask.

Plane tickets were bought for Renee and Phil. The main issue was Charlie. He still wasn't talking to me when I tried calling, but Renee had convinced him to come. He was bringing Anna, Beth, and Bobby as well. Hotel rooms were booked in the city for people who didn't live here because Edward refused to let people stay in the house.

Edward and I wouldn't be able to go on a honeymoon anytime soon, but I figured as much. We had spent the past two years on an island so it wasn't like we needed down time. He said we would go at some point, though. I took off the rest of the week for "family issues" and my boss didn't ask questions. No one knew about the wedding besides whomever we invited to the wedding.

Both Renee and Charlie landed with their respective families on Thursday. I woke up that morning in a cold sweat. I even had to throw up due to the nervousness in my stomach.

Edward was slightly anxious as we sat down for breakfast with more tics than usual.

"What time are they getting here?" he asked me, trying to calmly sip his coffee.

"The car's picking up Renee and Phil at ten. Charlie and everyone else will get here later tonight."

"I'm taking off the rest of the week, but I have to go in this morning to wrap up a few things. I'll be back before Renee arrives."

"I'm so fucking scared," I admitted.

"You're scared? Your father is going to shoot me in the face," he huffed.

"After he's done with me. I can only imagine what he's going to say. He doesn't even want to be here."

"He wants to be here, Bella. He wouldn't miss your wedding."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Alec plopped down in a seat with a mop of hair and hooded eyes. "I hate mornings."

"You look like shit," Edward commented.

"I don't care." He dowsed his waffle in syrup. "So what should we expect from your parents, Bella?"

"A lot of… mess," I said, trying to calm my already bubbling stomach.

By the time Edward left for the office and Alec went to class, I was a nervous wreck. I put all my efforts into cooking since we were having a big dinner tonight. It took my mind off of things for a couple of hours. Before I knew it, the clock was flashing ten. The driver called and told me that he was on his way from the airport with Renee and Phil.

I started sweating like I was at the gym and dialed Edward's number with shaking hands to ask him where he was. I couldn't do this by myself. He said he was racing through traffic so that put me slightly at ease.

I held Francis in my lap on the couch, waiting for the doorbell. At ten-fifteen I heard a car pull up in the driveway, but it wasn't the familiar roar of Edward's engine.

I got up from my seat and smoothed out my clothes, peeking out of the window. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Carlisle and Esme coming up the stairs. Their body positions told me that they still weren't on warm terms. Esme and I weren't either, but for me wedding, she had a more acceptable personality. We still haven't had "our talk" yet about what happened in Italy, though.

I opened the door before they knocked.

"Did we miss them?" Esme asked, stepping into the house.

"No. They're not here yet." I shut the door.

"I can't wait to meet your parents under more comfortable circumstances, Bella," Carlisle told me. "The last time, Charlie was shouting at me for days. I never really got a chance to actually meet him."

We went into the kitchen.

"Let's hope he's better on this visit."

"And what about your mother?" Esme asked, pouring herself a glass of wine. She saw me looking at her suspiciously and silently dared me to challenge her choice in drink. It was only ten in the morning, after all.

"Um, my mom is a handful. She's very… high-strung and she has a way of pointing out your faults while being nice about it."

"Sounds like Cici." Esme rolled her eyes. "Who is driving me crazy, by the way. She's staying until after your wedding."

"I haven't seen much of her."

"Because she drinks herself into a coma every day," Carlisle said.

"Don't talk about my mother like that," Esme snapped.

Another car pulled into the driveway, and I was thankful that we wouldn't have to witness the current conversation blow out of control.

"Oh, shit," I said under my breath.

I went to open the door and saw Renee pulling bags upon bags out of the black car that brought her. Phil was helping by keeping her calm. Much like Jasper was Alice's suppressor, Phil was my mother's. She wouldn't really be manageable without him.

When Renee noticed me standing there, she dropped her suitcase and screamed so loudly, the house shook, "Bellaaaaaaa!"

"Hi, Mom." I hugged her tightly as a sudden wave of emotion rushed over me. Even though she could be a little much sometimes, Renee was, after all, my mother. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh, my God." She bounced us up and down. "It's been too long. I can't believe I'm here and you're getting married. It's happening so quickly."

"I know." I pulled back and had to wipe the small tears from my cheeks. "Thank you for coming."

"And don't worry, I'm not mad at you." She cupped my cheek. "I am, however, dying to meet this man of yours."

"He'll be here soon." I looked her up and down. Her small frame was just as I remembered it and bright red hair set on top of her head as they fell in small curls. "Wow, you look… amazing."

"Hot, right?" She spun around in a circle." Pilates four times a week. My ass has never been firmer." She inspected me. "Maybe you should start doing them."

I bit my tongue and just hugged her again.

I heard footsteps behind me, and Carlisle and Esme appeared to greet the new guest. Renee pushed me out of the way to get to them. That left me alone with Phil.

"Hi, Bella." He stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." I waved.

We had never really had a warm relationship, but that's only because I didn't know him that well. He and Renee got married the summer before I left for Forks. I barely even knew him.

"Congratulations on your nuptials." He gave me an awkward hug that I accepted.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know how you guys were going to take all of this."

"We're both just glad you're back and safe. We never even got a call after… Well, you know. The whole jail thing was kind of a shock."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to shut everyone out, but things just kind of blew up…"

"No need to explain. Your dad kind of filled us in over the phone." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That was a couple months of shouting."

"I could imagine. Sorry about that."

Carlisle slinked next to me with a smile. "Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Bella's future father-in-law. You must be Phil Dwyer."

Phil just looked at Carlisle's hand and blinked a couple of times.

"I'm not going to bite," Carlisle chuckled.

"I've been warned about you."

"Well, then. I guess my reputation has once again made things awkward. I'm not as bad as they say; I assure you."

I had to disguise my laugh as a cough. Of course everyone had heard "rumors" about Carlisle being in the mob, especially after my debacle, but it was kind of an unspoken rule that you didn't bring that up. I would have to make sure my family kept quiet with their questioning. Deny, deny, deny…

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggested, moving out of the way so they could walk through the door. The driver pulled around to the side of the house and parked. I could see him taking a nap behind the wheel. He would probably stay that way until it was time to take Renee and Phil to their hotel.

As I was about to shut the door, I heard the familiar thunderous sound of an engine. I waited a couple of seconds until Edward's bright red Saleen turned the corner rapidly, blasting onto the street. He came to a screeching halt in front of the house, not even bothering to park.

"I know. I'm late." He got out of the car, carrying a large bushel of flowers. "There was an accident and I had to sit in traffic for half an hour."

"They just got here. Are those for me?" I asked, not being able to keep the smile from my face.

He plucked a large, dark red carnation out of the pile. It was more burgundy than red, actually. "This is for you. The rest are for your mother."

I took the flower and sniffed it. "You're quite the charmer."

"I have some ass to kiss, which I never do, by the way. They are your parents, though, so I thought I should make the gesture." Edward bent his head down and kissed me chastely.

"What did you buy Charlie?" I laughed, not really being serious.

"A new flat screen." He walked past me, into the house.

"Are you serious?" I closed the door.

"Yeah. He watches TV, right?"

"Well… of course, but he doesn't need a new one."

"I had to get something." Edward shrugged. "Come with me for a second."

He pulled me into the small coatroom off of the hallway, and then locked the door behind us when we were inside. There wasn't anything but a few winter clothes and a small table in the corner.

Edward put the flowers on table and took off his coat. I noticed that there were speckles of blood on his shirt. He started rolling up his sleeves, and then unbuttoned his shirt completely.

Wads of cash were stuck into his belt, and he began pulling them out, setting everything on the table along with his gun.

"Do I even want to know what this is?" I asked.

"You can ask anything you want and I'll answer." He pushed a few coats out of the way on the rack to reveal a safe in the wall. "I'll tell you that I killed someone for it."

By now, I didn't even blink an eye whenever Edward told me about what he was up to. To me, it was normal. Some men work at the bank, some are bakers, some lay brick; my fiancé killed people and took their money. It was the way of the world.

"How much is it?" I asked, handing him the cash as he placed it gently into the safe that was now overflowing with money, guns, and important looking papers.

"Just twenty thousand. I have to go back for the rest later. All this was owed to me by some fucking punk who tested my patience."

"You don't really need more money, Edward."

"It's not about the money. It's about respect."

"I see. Well you sure do command a lot of respect." I commented.

"Of course I do." He closed the safe and locked it back in place.

"Impressive."

Edward then turned to me with a sinister smile. He pulled out one last wad of cash and handed it to me. "This is for you."

"Are you trying to buy me off?" I took it from him.

"No, but I figured you and your mother could use it for something." He wrapped an arm around me, dragging me closer. "And if this happens to make you forget what you just saw here… then it will just be a bonus."

I rolled my eyes. "You sure know how to woo a girl."

"Only the best for the love of my life," he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know, usually, mob bosses have girlfriends on the side. "

"Usually." He nodded in confirmation. "It's somewhat of a tradition. I don't live by tradition, though, and sure as hell don't plan on having another woman in my life. You should know that by now. Plus, the Cullen women are kind of scary." He chuckled.

"If I ever find out that you're cheating on me, I'll hang her on a cross and burn her alive," I said truthfully. There was no doubt in my mind that I could get away with it. "Then I'm coming for you."

"Like I said, scary." His lips touched the pulse point of my neck.

"Take off your shirt. You have blood on it." I started to pull it from his shoulders, feeling over his muscles at the same time.

"That wouldn't' be a good first impression." Edward shook the shirt from his body and reached for another one on a hanger.

I helped him straighten it out. I balled the other shirt up and stuck it in the small trashcan near the door, making a mental note to burn it later.

I didn't know what happened exactly, but I didn't need to know.

"Okay, I'm ready." He picked up the flowers from the table.

I took Edward's hand and led him to the kitchen. All thoughts of blood, and guns, and money were gone as quickly as they arrived. It was back to normal.

It seemed that Carlisle and Esme were getting along well with Renee, who was going off at the mouth about something. Phil was sitting uncomfortably, sipping a glass of water.

Before I even had a chance to open my mouth, Renee was there to attack my poor Edward, who wasn't prepared in the slightest.

"Oh, my God. Is this Edward?" She scurried over to us. "You look stunning."

"Mom," I groaned, begging for her to stop before she really got started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. I just didn't know you were marrying a male model."

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, thank you. It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer."

"Please, call me Renee." She blushed, and then whispered to me. "His voice is like silk. It's doing strange things to me."

_Keep it in your pants, Renee! _

Edward chuckled as her cheeks bloomed, probably making a joke in his head at my expense. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to Bella."

"I wouldn't miss her wedding for the world."

"These are for you." He handed her the flowers, which made her blush even deeper.

"That's so sweet of you. Phil never brings me flowers."

He grumbled under his breath from the table.

So far, so good. Everyone was getting along and having pleasant conversation. Always being the gentleman the he was, Edward never spoke out of turn or said anything vile. He answered all the questions asked and didn't even seem to get anxious like he usually did when meeting new people. I was extremely proud.

Carlisle and Esme left around lunch without giving a real excuse as to why. I figured it was to give us alone time. That was kind of awkward at first, but Edward kept things flowing.

"Whatcha doing?" Renee bounced over to me as I breaded the chicken that I was making for lunch.

"Cooking," I laughed.

"I have to tell you, Bella, I really like this guy. He's so… attentive towards you."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's like he only sees you and he does it in a non-creepy way. Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love him or are you _in _love with him?" She scooted closer to me.

"I've always been in love with him. I can't explain it."

"No need for explanation. I completely understand. The spirits told me you'd find someone like him." She nodded assuredly.

_Here we go. _

"The spirits, Mom?"

"Yes, the spirits. They talk to me, you know, and they had a very strong man in your future. He's the one. I can tell."

"Well, tell your spirits 'thank you'." I put the chicken in the oven.

"And he takes such good care of you. Look at this house." She looked around the kitchen. "I can't believe you're marring a millionaire. I bet that just sweetens the pot."

I glared at her, but didn't say anything. I knew she didn't mean anything bad by that.

"Is it true?" Renee whispered to me.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"Is he… you know, in the mob?" She bit her lip.

"No, Mom. He's in real estate and he's a perfectly legal man. Stop listening to Charlie."

"Are you in any danger, Bella?" She sounded serious.

"No. Everything is fine," I promised her. "Edward keeps me safe and that's all you need to know."

"Your father is going to have a field day. I can't wait for them to get here."

"Have you met his new wife?"

"No, but I went to high school with her. She's really sweet and quiet, just like him. I hear he has two new kids now."

Two _new_ kids. That kind of hurt. Almost as if I needed replacing.

"I really missed him." I busied myself with constructing a salad. "He sounds happy."

"He said he's not looking forward to meeting this Edward, but I convinced him that he at least needed to asked your soon-to-be husband a few questions."

"It would be nice to hear that he came out here to see me."

"Bella, you know he loves you. He's just hurt. He spent a lot of time looking for you and he was scared. I remember him calling me in the middle of the night in panic attacks because he had these horrible dreams about what you could be up to." She patted my shoulder. "He'll snap back to it when he sees you."

_I hope so. _

* * *

My dress was made of a soft satin fabric that clung to my body and shone in the lights of the room. It wasn't too formal, but looked stunning.

The entire thing was made of ivory colored fabric with lace overlay that fell to the floor and fell behind me, creating a rather remarkable train. It wasn't one of those big princess dresses, though; I was sure I would have been swallowed up by anything too large.

"I had this made especially for you." Alice circled me, straightening out the fabric around my body.

The dress's capped sleeves covered my shoulders, and the bodice of the dress had impressive embroidery around the sweetheart neckline.

"All the beading was done by hand and it cost a fucking fortune," she continued.

"Oh, my God," I breathed in awe. "When was all of this done?"

"Last year." She smiled at me in the mirror. "I got bored and designed a dress for you… just in case we ever needed it."

"This is so… overly amazing. I don't know what to say." I ran my hands over my waist, which was cinched by a satin bow, made of the same fabric as the kind underneath the lace that tied into a small bow in the back.

"I have a veil, but I don't think you should wear it." Alice circled me again. "Your face doesn't need to be covered."

"I don't want it to be." I shook my head. I didn't want anything obstructing my view of Edward.

My hair was straight with big curls at the bottom, partly falling over one shoulder. The rest was held in place with a jeweled beret. I hardly had on any makeup, but somehow looked totally different—fresh, flawless, perfect.

"This is so stunning. Thank you, Alice." I was almost crying… again. I had been doing that a lot today, and I couldn't stop.

"I really want to hug you, but I'm afraid I'll snag something." Her lip quivered. "You're the most amazing bride I've ever seen in my life. Do you feel like you're ready?"

I nodded. It was time, and I didn't have any reservations anymore.

I hadn't seen Edward today; Alice forbid it, but I could almost feel him close by.

The sun was setting outside of the window and as I stood in front of the mirror in my bedroom, I wondered just how much work Alice had put into this. Everything in the backyard looked incredibly beautiful, with white everywhere. I could hear soft music playing and was starting to get more nervous, but not necessarily scared.

"Stop shaking," Alice snapped. "You're messing up your hair."

"Oh, sorry." I cleared my throat.

"I still can't believe this is happening. We just found out that Edward was alive and now we're having a wedding. It was so fast." Alice was in a pale, pink, strapless dress that draped around her body until it fell to the floor.

"I know. It's so surreal. I feel like I'm already been married for so long."

"That man loves you more than anything." She sprayed me down with hairspray. "It's about time this happened."

I nodded. "I can do this. Is Charlie here yet?"

Alice pressed a button on the headset she was wearing. "I need an update on the F.O.B." She was silent for a second. "They pulled up about five minutes ago."

I let out a deep breath. "I haven't seen him yet."

"I know. He really misses you, though, Bella."

"I don't really even think he wants to be here."

"He'll come around." Alice started fumbling with my dress some more. "I had to force him into a tux this morning."

The door behind me opened, and Esme came into the room. "The seats are starting to fill up." She smiled proudly. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you." I hugged her gently. "Is Edward around?"

"He's across the hall. I just came from visiting him."

"Is he nervous?" I asked.

"He would never show it if he was, but I think so."

"This is really happening," I told myself in the full-length mirror.

"You're going to be an official Cullen." Esme hugged me again. "I'm going to start crying in a minute. I can't deal with this. Look at that dress."

"It's my best work yet," Alice praised herself. "I think I might send this sucker into a museum."

"Now I really am going to start crying." Esme pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"You'll be fine." Alice waved her off. "Keep those tears in until the wedding video starts rolling. I need some good shots for memories."

I laughed at Alice's tenacity for perfection. There was no doubt in my mind that my wedding was going to be impeccable.

"Okay, so Rose is at the piano whenever you're ready," Esme said, "and everyone's seated so we're just waiting on you. I'll send Edward down in a couple minutes. You just wait up here for your father."

"And since you refuse to have bridesmaids," Alice rolled her eyes, "I'll be in the front row. If you get nervous, just take a deep breath and stay calm."

I nodded. "Thank you… for all of this. I know I didn't give you a lot warning, but you've done a great job."

"I would do anything for you Bella."

The door burst open, and Cici waltzed into the room with a bright smile. She was in a cream gown and a fluffy fur shawl that wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's the perfect day for a white wedding." She beamed. "I'm so happy for you, Bella."

"Mother, take that hideous outfit off." Esme scowled. "This is not your wedding. You're not allowed to wear white."

"I can wear whatever I please," Cici countered. "Besides, it works with my red hair. You don't mind Bella, do you?"

"Uh…"

"Of course she minds," Alice cut me off. "I have a peach dress that you're going to wear and you better not fight me on it. Bella is the only one who gets to wear white."

"But… it's off-white." Cici pouted, looking down herself. "And you can hardly say that Bella is a virgin. I mean it's not that hard to see…"

"Mother, you are really working my last nerve." Esme rubbed her forehead. "When are you going home?"

"Next week? Next month? Next year? I quite like it here in Chicago." She twirled.

"Oh, God," Esme groaned, saying a quick prayer under her breath. "Are you already drunk?"

"I'm not answering that. Actually, Bella, I came by for a reason." Cici walked up to me. "I have jewelry for you."

She pulled out a beautiful strand of diamonds and wrapped it around my neck before I even had a chance to object. She then snapped a diamond bracelet on my wrist.

"They're loans so don't even think about stealing them. It'll take you and your mother a lifetime of turning tricks on the corner before you've got half the money to pay me back if these get lost."

I was speechless as I looked at myself in the mirror; the jewels shone off the dimming lights in the room. This was must what I needed to complete my outfit. I hadn't even realized I needed jewelry, but I looked really nice.

"Oh, look at you." Cici stood in front of me. "Your first marriage is always the most important, you know."

"This will be my _only _marriage," I said.

"Well, you're just so stubborn that I actually believe you." She giggled. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Alice?"

"You're lucky that jewelry of yours doesn't mesh with the whole vibe I have going on here." Alice glared.

Cici just rolled her eyes.

They left the room after making sure I was perfect. I held short-stemmed, white roses that were wrapped in an ivory sash as I waited. I looked out of the window at the people sitting in their chairs as night started to envelope the backyard. It was unseasonably warm for March so, thankfully, we wouldn't be freezing our asses off.

My breath hitched slightly as I saw Edward walk out from the back door, followed my Alec, Jasper, and Emmett. They all stood up front in a line after shaking the priest's hand. I didn't have the need for bridesmaids, but groomsmen were a necessity in an Italian wedding. They always had a place next to the groom, especially if they were brothers.

Edward looked so… handsome in his tuxedo and the white rose pinned to his lapel. His hair was styled with a part and he looked so well put-together. He didn't seem to be anxious at all.

"How many damn rooms do they have in this place?" a gruff voice asked from the hallway. "I never should have let her move in with him."

I rushed, carefully picking up my dress, to the door and pulled it open to see my dad peeking his head into rooms down the hall.

I just looked at him for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to say. I don't think I could ever remember seeing him in a suit before, but he cleaned up well. He looked older, but not by much, and a distinguished touch of gray was starting to grow at his temples.

"Dad." My voice wouldn't really work so it came out more like a squeak.

He spun around quickly, almost stumbling over himself, and his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.

I went up to him and just stood there.

"I hate your fiancé," Charlie said with conviction. "I can't stand him."

I smiled sadly at his bluntness. "I know you do, Dad."

"He's a criminal."

"He's an illustrious businessman," I countered.

"He let you go to jail."

"I _chose _to go to jail."

"I hate him."

"I know you do."

"Can I at least have a hug?" His lips twisted into a smirk.

I wrapped my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. "I really missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too, Bells. I looked for you for so long, even after you told me not to. I just had to have some answers."

"I promise you'll get them some day." I moved some hair out of his face just so I could see him.

"This is so weird. I haven't seen you in years and now you're getting married. What's happening?"

"I'm growing up."

"Obviously. You have a bigger house than I do. This place is ridiculous, Bella." He looked around the large and ornate hallway.

"All thanks to Edward," I said and Charlie flinched at his name. "He takes good care of me and he loves me."

"How would I know that? I've never met the guy. You sprung this on me too fast."

"Just please don't kill him at my wedding," I pleaded.

"I won't make any promises I can't keep. I'm not going to tell you what to do, Bella. You're a grown woman and I understand that, but just make sure you talk to me from now on. I'm your father and I'm trying really hard to be a good one."

"I'm sorry," I said, full of truth.

He sighed. Never one for words, I didn't expect Charlie to say anything back.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he told me. "Almost too beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not anymore." I really wasn't now that everything was so close. I really wanted to get married.

"Alright then, let's do this." He pulled away and offered me his arm, which I took. "I want to have a long conversation with you about some things later. I'll let you get married first, though."

"And by conversation, you mean shouting at me for an hour?"

"You know me too well, kid. I have a thousand different speeches to rip your ass apart."

"Can't wait."

"But like I said, let's get you married first."

We started to carefully step down the stairs. I watched every one on the way, making sure not to trip.

"Have you even said one word to Edward?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest. One of us might not survive. Your mother tells me he's an okay guy, though. So I'll have to trust her."

It seemed very strange to me that Charlie had become so protective over me in the past couple of years, and yet still hadn't spoken to the man I was marrying in less than ten minutes.

"Why aren't you trying to stop this?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Stop what? Your wedding?"

I nodded.

Charlie exhaled, and then thought for a second, "You said he makes you happy. At first, if didn't really believe that, especially after I heard about what kind of man Edward is."

"So what changed your mind?"

"Seeing you… like this." He looked me up and down. "You look happy. Extremely and blissfully happy."

"I really am."

"And you've always known what you want. Even when you were young, if you had your mind set on something, it was going to happen. Not much has changed." Charlie shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I really don't know anything about this guy, but if he makes you this happy then he can't be all that bad. I just don't have to like him."

I wrapped my arms tightly around Charlie and squeezed myself against him. I think this is the most I've ever heard him say, and his words were so profound.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too. You know I do." He kissed the top of my head.

I think I heard him sniff and when I pulled away, he was trying to occupy himself with anything but me.

"This really is… just too big," Charlie said, trying to change the subject to something more acceptable. "I've gotten lost about three times already."

"This is how I live now," I sighed. "Big change, huh?"

"I'll say."

Alice appeared out of nowhere with an anxious look on her face. "Okay, okay. Enough chatting. We have to get this show on the road. The lighting's perfect."

"She's the devil," Charlie whispered to me.

"She's not that bad… all the time."

"How do I look?" He straightened up.

"Really good, Dad." I nodded.

I heard the music outside change from a delicate, classical piano melody, to the introduction of Wagner's march.

"You okay, kid?" Charlie asked me. "You look kind of sick."

"I'm getting married," I said to myself.

"I hope you just didn't realize that. We can go if you want. Just say the word and I'll take you back to Forks; no questions asked."

I scowled at him. "That's not an option."

I took his arm again, and we started walking slowly.

There hadn't been any rehearsal, so I didn't know how this was supposed to work, but Charlie seemed to surprisingly been in control. He kept up a languid pace as we went through the back doors, and my feet immediately hit a long white carpet that led up through the rows of chairs.

My heart completely stopped when I saw Edward. It just stopped for at least five seconds. I think people were standing, but I couldn't be sure. I really didn't even see anything else besides him.

Thank God Charlie was moving, because I had lost all motor functions. There wasn't a flower girl, or altar boys, or anything else one might think of when dealing with a Catholic wedding, but we didn't have time for any of that, and I didn't need it.

I made sure to breathe slowly so that I wouldn't pass out and honestly only saw the beautiful decorations surrounding me through hazy eyes. I did have enough brainpower to realize that the sun had just set and the sky was an odd shade.

At last, after what seemed like too long, I stood in front of Edward Cullen, who seemed to be the perfect picture of calmness.

"You look… exquisite," he whispered.

"Thank you." I tried to take my hand from Charlie, but he wouldn't let go. I snapped out of my daze and tried to pry his fingers from my skin. "Dad, let go."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Bella," he replied. "Let's just go home."

"This is my home. Now let go." I pulled one last time, and he relinquished my hand.

"I promise to take care of her and she will never want for anything. You daughter will always be safe with me," Edward told Charlie. He had no choice but to take his seat in the front row.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"I've been ready for a very long time, Bella." Edward kissed my cheek before turning us both forwards.

"Beloved friends and family, we're gathered here today to witness the union between Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan."

That was honestly all I heard, because I blocked everything else out. I just looked at him and got lost in my own world. After all these years and all the troubles we've had to overcome, we were finally here.

The ceremony was short, and I tried to at least listen so that I remembered this moment. We didn't write vows, but recited the Catholic ones that were read to us.

All too soon, it was over.

""It is my great pleasure-" Father began.

"Wait, I have something to say," Edward cut him off.

I looked between them both skeptically. It was obvious that this wasn't in the plan of events. Alice was in the front row, about to kill Edward for interrupting.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I wanted to tell you something. I know we didn't write vows, but I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay."

He leaned in close so that only I could hear him. "I don't want everyone to hear this because it's personal and just between us."

I nodded.

"Bella, I never knew that I could feel this way about another person. You came into my life and showed me how to love and taught me what it takes to be a man. I know it sounds kind of corny but I didn't know what I was before I met you and I can't tell you how much your guidance has meant to me."

I was actually swooning at his words. My body and mind were reaching a level of love that I didn't even know was possible.

He continued, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To laugh with you, take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. I vow to love always. No matter what happens." Edward pulled back and stood straight.

I was beyond crying. I was bawling my eyes out and trying not to make myself look like a crazy person. I couldn't help it, though.

Alec handed me a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, which I took gladly with a smile.

"Well, if that's all then, it is _now_ my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may now kiss your bride."

He brought my face to his gently and when our lips connected, I knew that I could never live without Edward or even think about being with anyone except him. I could hear the dull roar of people as they applauded around us, but it felt like my head was submerged under water.

"You're now a married women, Mrs. Cullen," Edward spoke with a hushed tone and a smile played on his lips.

"I think I can get used to that," I replied and kissed him again.

* * *

**HOLY MARRIED COUPLE BATMAN**

Finally! The deed has been done. They're married! Did you ever think we would make it? I know it took a long time, but we've done it. And Edward didn't even freak out like we thought he might. He was a good kid. Did it bring a tear to your eyes? I tried to be as romantic as possible. Hope you enjoyed.

I've said this before, but things will pick up speed soon in the chapters so make sure you pay attention to detail. That being said, every new character isn't a bad person, but you never know. You know me, I like to keep you on your toes. That's all I'll say.

As always, thanks to Jenyb0719 for the beta work.

Sorry for the late updates. Author's have real lives too.

Until next time, Adios and Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

Philosophy of War

"_Mafia and freedom are two words that don't go in the same sentence. Freedom is a foreign concept to members within The Family."- Al Capone_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I held Bella's small hand in mine as we cut our massive, five tiered, gold-embellished wedding cake that stood on a table in the middle of the room.

There was a loud roar of applause from around us.

"Do you want some?" Bella asked me, holding up a small piece of cake.

I took a bite and chewed before feeding her some.

To my surprise, I was actually having fun at my wedding. This was a time for me to forget the stress and all the bullshit. Alice was making it incredibly easy to just enjoy the wedding. She was a beast with the preparations, and nothing was out of place as the ceremony drifted seamlessly into the reception under the large white tent on the other side of the yard. Everyone took pictures, and I had seen some of them already. A rare smile was on my face, and it was kind of strange to see.

It looked like Bella was enjoying herself as well, which was my main goal. I would have given her the big, white wedding if that's what she wanted, but I was glad she didn't. This was better; small, intimate, and personal. This was also the first joyful occasion after Niccola's funeral and to have it amongst family was special to me.

All the normal rituals were kept from our first dance, to the speeches, to a fancy Italian dinner that was done superbly, and then Carlisle's important wedding toast, which was very profound and heartfelt. It was perfect.

Sometime around midnight, I took my bride's hand and led her out of the tent with the party still raging inside.

"That wasn't too bad," she said, swinging our hands between us.

"I think it went quite well. No one died, and I actually kept my cool."

"And Charlie was there. That made it special. Did he talk to you?"

"Not really. I think he wanted to, but then chickened out. He said he wanted nothing to do with me, so I guess that's fair."

I hated to admit that I was like a normal, newly married, son-in-law. Should I try to impress him? Should I just let him warm up to me? Should I just have "the talk" with him now? I didn't know any of the answers.

"He's just in shock," Bella assured me. "I'm just glad he came, even if he wasn't too happy with my choice of groom."

"That can't be helped. I'm not going anywhere." I stopped walking and pressed my lips to hers.

"I'm an official Cullen now." She grinned. "What do you think of that?"

"I think the name suits you."

"It finally happened. We're married." We continued to walk back towards the house. "Did you ever think we would get there?"

"I knew we would. It was just a matter of when."

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "You sound confident now, but I distinctively remember you being just as nervous as me at one point."

"I don't think so," I protested. "You must be remembering wrong."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen."

We walked through the back door of the silent house, and I flipped on the lights, illuminating the family room.

"Bella, Edward!" I heard being called from the backyard.

Esme ran into the house, out of breath.

"Hi, Mom." I said.

"I just wanted to come in here and tell you how sorry I am about what I said in Italy. I had no right to say those things. I was mad and…I'm sorry."

I looked to Bella because this was their fight. I was still mad at my mother, even though I never really said anything.

"Um, well thank you for that." She replied, "It's nice to hear that. It's still going to take me some time to calm down."

"I know. I crossed a line and I shouldn't have even brought the baby up. I just…snapped. I know we have things to work out, but I wanted to tell you that before Carlisle and I left." She hugged the both of us awkwardly before going back out into the backyard.

"That was…strange." I said.

"I still haven't forgiven her yet fully."

"Don't. That was a half-ass apology. She can do better." I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, "Have I told you how stunning you look?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"About ten times already." Bella laughed. "But it never hurts to hear it again."

"Well, you do."

"Thank you. And you look dashing in this tux. Incredibly handsome."

"I do try." I led her up the stairs and into our bedroom. "I know we said we weren't doing gifts, but I had to get you something."

"Edward, no," she argued. "I don't need anything else. All of this is enough. You built me a house. That serves as a present for the next couple of anniversaries, birthdays, and Christmases."

"I couldn't help myself." I went into the closet and pulled out the large white box on the top shelf, where Bella couldn't reach. I brought it back into the bedroom.

"What is this?" She took the box from me and sat it on the bed.

"Open it."

She pulled the top off and unwrapped the paper. "Wow. A fur coat?"

"I figured since you're now a mob wife, you should have the quintessential 'Mob Wife Fur'. It's mink. And the animals were already dead when they were skinned. Just in case you have a problem with it; I wasn't sure."

Bella took the pure white coat out of box, and it fell to the floor. "No, it's beautiful. I don't know if I would ever wear it, though."

"If you want to be the most bad ass wife in Chicago, you will _have _to wear it." I took the coat from her and put it around her shoulders. It fit perfectly.

"It's heavy." She ran her hands along the collar.

"And it's not hot so you can even wear it in the summer."

"Cici would be proud." Bella examined herself in the mirror on the wall.

"She helped me pick it out." I laughed, "No one knows furs like Cici."

"Well, thank you for this. It was very thoughtful. And I'll have to get you something later since I thought we were actually sticking to the rules this time."

"When I have I ever asked you to return a gift? I don't expect anything."

"So… there's nothing I can repay you with?" She started to undo my bowtie from around my neck and then the buttons on my shirt.

"Well, I might be able to think of a few things, Mrs. Cullen."

That night, we christened our marriage bed, ten times over.

* * *

My rimmed glasses sat low on my nose as I lied in bed, reading through Sun Tzu's _The Art of War _for the tenth time in a month. I had been attached to this book like it was a part of my own body. Whenever I had free time, I was either reading this or making devious plans in my head that would probably send me into the far depths of hell. I was okay with that.

This book had become my lifeline, teaching me and guiding my decisions. I was learning everything I could before Carlisle left, which just happened to be in a couple of days. Then it would be my turn to take the reins.

I let my eyes scan the page again, but I wasn't really reading the words. By now, I knew the maxims by heart and could pick out the most important ones at the drop of a hat.

_All warfare is based on deception._

_Speed is the essence of war. Take advantage of the enemy's unpreparedness; travel by unexpected routes and strike him where he has taken no precautions._

_Management of many is the same as management of few. It is a matter of organization._

I found these to be the ones that stuck with me. I first read the book when I was fourteen and back then, it didn't make much of an impression on me. Now I read it all the time. Sun Tzu's principles had a way of being so deceitful and strategically planned. I loved that.

The bathroom door opened, and Bella came out with freshly braided hair, smelling of lilac shampoo. The steam from the shower filled our room with scents and I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself that I wasn't creepy.

"Are you reading that book again?" Bella pulled off the towel from around her naked body.

"It's a classic," I said.

She went into the closet and came out a couple seconds later in one of my college shirts with 'Dartmouth' plastered across the chest. "You'll turn into Sun Tzu if you keep at it."

"If only I could. He was a genius. I'll be lucky to be half the man he was."

"Wow. I don't hear you speaking so highly of people every day."

"Don't get me wrong, if he was alive I would stomp his ass into the ground, but he did write one hell of a book."

Bella climbed onto the large bed and snuggled under the covers. "Are you nervous about when Carlisle leaves?"

I put the book on the nightstand and turned towards her. "I was, but I'm ready now. I've been waiting for too long. I'm ready."

"I think everyone's excited. Or anxious, maybe. They're waiting to see what you'll do."

"I can't wait to fucking dominate," I said with eagerness.

It felt weird talking about this kind of thing with my wife…

Just to say it, "my wife", felt strange. I now had a wife? I would have never thought.

Our wedding was just three days ago, and it was almost as if we hadn't gone through the motions at all. Nothing felt different. Was that a good thing? Carlisle said it was just the fact that we were already an old married couple. Still, the papers were signed and Isabella Swan was now Isabella Cullen.

I had to smile at that.

Renee and Phil had left yesterday on account of baseball spring training starting and they couldn't hang around. I didn't know how much more of Renee I could take, anyway. She was… a lot, almost worse than, Alice. But Alice knew when she was being too much and backed off. Renee just kept going. Of course, I would never say anything to her, but I sometimes had to sneak off for a smoke when her stories began to grate on my nerves. She had so many questions and always seemed to find me when I hid out. Thankfully, Renee had good intentions, so it wasn't like you could get mad at her. She was just hyperactive.

Charlie still wasn't speaking to me. He was just like Bella; silent, stoic, strong, but spirited. Neither of them talked much, but when they did, the impact was there. Charlie was the type of man who demanded your attention. Of course, there was the small fact that he hated my guts, but that was to be expected. I was ready for that.

I was probably never going to make him think that I was a good man for his daughter, no matter how much I argued otherwise. In his eyes, it was almost as if I didn't exist. We didn't speak more than five words to each other, but I planned on changing that.

"I'm taking Charlie golfing tomorrow before he leaves," I told Bella.

Her eyes went wide. "Alone?"

"No, Carlisle volunteered himself to chaperone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Edward. You can't change Charlie's mind with a simple golf trip."

The bed shifted as Francis jumped up on the covers next to Bella and curled up for a long night's sleep. She started to pet his head, and his eyes closed. I tried to shake off the uneasiness I felt with him on my bed.

"I know that, but I want to show him that I'm at least making an effort." I refocused myself on the conversation.

"Oh, God." She groaned and rolled onto her back. "You're going to kill my father, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to fight with him. That won't solve anything and I'm determined to win him over without showing my true colors."

_Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. _Another one of Sun Tzu's quotes that might come in handy later.

"What do you plan on accomplishing by this?" Bella asked me.

"Not much. I just don't want you to have to choose between us. On the road that Charlie and I are headed down we might never talk to each other and that'll just make it more awkward as the years go on."

"Well, thank you for making an effort, but don't expect him to just accept you. He still won't even really talk to me." She sighed. "What if he never forgives me? And then I won't even…"

I silenced her worrying with a gentle kiss. She eventually melted into my advances.

The next morning, I was up early and in the shower, ready for the golf outing with my father-in-law. I was determined to make him see that I wasn't some outrageous maniac. He was under the impression that I had no self-control and Bella was in danger by being married to me. That was what irked me the most. Did he really think that I would harm her? He knew the rumors of my questionable dealings, but it wasn't like he ever asked me about them. I might have actually told him the truth.

I had heard from Bella that Charlie liked to golf and fish. There was no way in hell I was getting on some fucking boat with smelly fish, so I figured the golf course was my best bet. As much as I despised the country club and everyone in it, I realized that I would just have to suck it up.

Even though I was trying to be as positive as possible, I could just tell that today was going to test my patience.

Bella was waiting downstairs with breakfast when I sat at the table.

"Don't you look properly preppy." She tried not to laugh at my outfit, which consisted of khakis, a pale blue golfing shirt, and a fucking cap to match.

"It's just for a couple of hours," I said mostly to myself. "I can do this. I'm trying to act more like a regular person. Regular people go golfing."

"I think you look so cute." She snorted, picking Francis up off the ground and placing him in her lap.

"Can you put him down?" I asked, sipping my coffee. "I can't look at him while I'm eating."

She fed him a piece of sausage that he gobbled up greedily. "He's as much a part of this family as you are."

"Bullshit," I grumbled. "When are we going to put up signs? He belongs to someone."

She shrugged, warding off my question without saying anything. Thankfully for her, Alec plopped down in a chair and started loading his plate up with food. He was dressed similarly to me, but mostly in pink.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"Carlisle said we're going golfing," he replied. "He called it a man day."

"Damn," I said. How was I supposed to get on Charlie's good side with my psycho family around?

Half an hour later, Alec and I were in my Saleen with golfing equipment packed into the trunk. The country club was about twenty minutes away and reminded me of the watering hole on safari. It was the cesspool of gossip, where ladies in big hats giggled inappropriately at those less fortunate than them, and businessmen closed deals on the sixth hole.

It was more of tradition than anything else to be a part of the exclusive club, but I hated it so fucking much. No one ever got me there. Everyone fawned over Emmett and Jasper for being the "perfect" Cullen kids. I was the outcast and a pariah. I was actually okay with that. As long as people left me the fuck alone, they could talk all they wanted. I had more money and more prestige than any of those yuppy club members anyway.

The unseasonably warm weather made it the perfect day for golf; bright blue sky, billowing white clouds, freshly mowed grass, a hot sun. It all made me sick.

I pulled through the large, iron gates of the club and valets swarmed the car as I stopped. They pulled out the golfing things and immediately put them to the side.

"If there's a one fucking scratch on it, I'll have you fired, and then come to your house to shoot you," I told one valet and handed him my keys. He nodded shakily.

"There you are, Edward," Carlisle's voice said from behind me. "We were waiting."

Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie were already situated in a golf cart on the path. Charlie was glaring at me and turned his head.

I sighed heavily, "Just play the part, Edward."

"He's better than he was at the wedding. I think it has something to do with the fact that he's leaving today." Carlisle patted my shoulder. "It's only an hour. You can do that."

I nodded and situated myself into the driver's seat of a golf cart. Carlisle sat next to me, and Alec hopped on the back. Emmett took off, speeding onto the course ahead of me.

By the time we got to the fourth hole, his one word answers to my questions had subsided to grunts. He seemed to be getting along with Carlisle quite well, which surprised me. They actually discussed sports and TV shows. The cop and the mob boss in a civil conversation. Who would have thought?

Charlie acted like I wasn't even here.

I just leaned on my golf club and tapped my fingers until I could swing at something.

"What the hell is up your ass?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing," I snapped. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, is poor Eddie sad because Charlie won't play with him?" he said in a baby voice.

"Shut the fuck up." I hit his shin with my gold club.

"Ouch." He hopped around. "Don't be mad at me because he hates you."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked rhetorically. "I have a job and money; I treat her like a fucking queen, and I take care of her. I don't ever complain because I really do love her. I'm a catch."

"Yes, you are," Emmett placated me in jest. "I would marry you. But you're marrying his only daughter. Of course he's going to be pissed at you."

"You and Jasper are so lucky. Rose's father hates her and Alice's is dead."

"I'm good with fathers. They love me. You just don't give off that vibe."

"There must be some way to win him over."

"Leave it alone for a couple of years."

Our conversation was interrupted by the group of men behind us. "Hey! What's the hold up?"

"We're golfing, jackass," I shouted at him.

"We've been waiting for the past ten minutes to use this hole."

"Well, wait longer."

Carlisle was good at a lot of things, but golfing wasn't one of them. We usually had to spend an extra hour on the course just for him to get done. That caused a lot of problems on days like today, when people were waiting behind us.

I already wasn't in a good mood, so when the man from the other group got out of his cart to come over, I was doing my best to just stay calm. I moved on the other side of Emmett so I wouldn't be tempted to kill this guy.

"There is a certain cycle to golf, in case you didn't know. We can't just wait for half an hour for this dipshit to hurry up," he said.

"Sir, we're leaving in a second. Just go sit back down," Emmett replied, calmly and rationally. I just stayed silent.

"We've been behind you for more than a reasonable amount of time. Either get it together, or move the fuck on." The guy was fat and balding. Along with his two friends, they made a collection of wheezing old men who had nothing better to do but golf.

Carlisle finally hit the ball, sending it into the hole, and we were able to move on. Once again, on the way down the green, I thought of a way to get to Charlie.

"So, how are you liking Chicago so far?" I asked him as Jasper lined up his ball to putt.

"It's too big and filthy. Bella doesn't need to live in a place like this," he replied curtly, wiggling his mustache in disgust.

"I think she loves it here," Carlisle interjected. "She's adjusted quite well."

"Bella belongs back in Forks."

"She doesn't like it in Forks," I said.

Charlie turned to me. "She liked it before you took her."

"I didn't take her. She _chose _to live here."

"You brainwasher her!"

"Edward, let it go." Carlisle stepped in between us and pulled Charlie off to the side.

"That went well," Emmett chuckled as I put a ball down to putt. I twisted my torso and swung the club, sending the ball flying down the green.

We watched as it plopped down near the hole and bounced a couple of times.

Alec whistled. "Damn."

"Impressive." Jasper nodded.

Charlie just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, great. These fuckers again." I heard the rude man from before.

It was as if no one either cared or wasn't paying attention to him except me. While everyone conversed amongst themselves, I took the opportunity to say something.

"Look, we're having a good time on the green and I don't need your mouth messing it up," I said right in front of his face.

The man made his first mistake when he rolled his eyes. He made his second when he put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me backwards.

"We want to golf. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I will have your membership revoked if you hold us up any longer."

I was too angry to actually say something. Besides, actions speak louder than words.

"You better fucking know how I am." I took the golf club in my hands and swung it at his cart, smashing the glass on the front, "I'm Edward Cullen, you motherfucking. If you ever put your hands on me, I'll do a lot more than break your fucking cart."

"Alright, that's enough." Emmett pushed me in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure as hell not done with you." I tried to get out of his grasp and attack that man again, but Alec held me down in the cart as Emmett sped off down the path.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emmett asked angrily. "You're going to get your ass in jail."

"Did you hear the way he was talking to me? Let me out of here!" I struggled against Alec.

"What are you going to do, kill him in front of Charlie?"

That kind of made me calm down somewhat. I probably already caused too much of a scene. I completely forgot he was even there.

"Shit." I pulled at my hair in frustration.

"You can't keep doing this, Edward. Get your anger in check," Emmett scolded me. "You have to use your brain. There's a time for force and a time to just shut up."

"Since when did you become so thoughtful?"

"Since I grew up." He parked the cart in front of the club and turned to me. "If you're going to lead this family then you need to us a little more tact."

"Should I… apologize to him?" I asked through my teeth.

"Maybe it would be just best to let him leave without seeing Charlie again. The next trip might be better." Alec patted my shoulder before getting out of the back.

I tapped my foot on the sidewalk as I waited for the valet to pull my car around.

I shouldn't have lost my cool back there, but I knew this was going to happen. Returning to Chicago was no good for me. Old Edward was hot tempered and aggressive. He had social skills on the surface, but absolutely no tolerance for stupidity thus making it very hard for him to actually interact with anyone. He went from zero to one hundred in a second without any middle ground. Thankfully, Bella was able to put up with him but not many other people could.

"Here's your car, sir." The valet held the door open for me as I slid into the seat. Alec got in after me.

I took off over the gravel driveway and peeled out onto the street.

"Bella just called me. She asked us to pick up a few things from the grocery store," Alec said.

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"No, I figured you would. It's not even that bad. I mean, you didn't beat up Charlie or anything. You just lost your temper."

"Yeah, but what does that look like to him? He probably thinks I abuse her or something," I groaned.

"Probably," Alec chuckled. "She'd just beat you right back, though."

It didn't take me long at all to pull into the local grocery store about fifteen minutes from the house. For some reason, it was packed. Every spot was taken and I circled through each lane, trying to look for somewhere to place the car.

"Must be some kind of sale going on," Alec observed.

"Just keep an eye out for a space."

I inched along slowly and was determined to stifle the impatience that was starting to creep up. I had already blown up once today. I think I reached my limit. I almost held it in… That was until someone honked their horn behind me. It was more of an obnoxious blaring than a honk and held a certain amount of anger from the driver.

I glared into the rearview mirror at the small, black, vintage car that was nearly on my bumper.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" I rolled down the window and looked behind me. Upon further inspection, I saw that it was a woman, but she had a scowl on her face that was threatening to burn holes through my back windshield.

She honked again rather rudely and flicked me off.

It wasn't like I could go any faster so I kept tip-toeing along through the lot, trying to find a space. The woman behind me was beeping like a crazy person and each blast jabbed at my brain like an icepick.

"Edward, don't start," Alec warned when he saw my hands holding the steering wheel like a vice grip.

"Tell her to shut the fuck up," I snarled.

She just kept honking.

Thankfully, a spot opened up. It was directly opposite the front door of the store, and I sighed in relief when the car backed out, leaving it free.

As I lightly touched the accelerator pedal, the black car sped around and screeched into the spot that was rightfully mine.

_No the hell…_

The car was a vintage, 1971 Porsche convertible. I knew that because Carlisle had one just like it in white. He used it as a showpiece, though. I had never even seen the thing fire up.

The middle-aged lady got out of the car with her nose turned up and slammed the door shut.

"Uh, excuse me." I spoke out of the window. "Can you move, please? I was about to park there."

"No, I won't move. I got it first. I'm sorry."

"Please, just move your car."

"You drive too slow. I can't help that."

I snapped.

"I know damn well you saw me getting ready to take this spot."

_Zero to one hundred!_

"I saw you," She threw her bag over her shoulder, "and _I _took it."

"Please move your little black car before I move it for you." I was willing myself to stay seated.

"Edward, just let it go," Alec whispered.

I turned to him. "Shut up. Lady, move your car."

She smirked and then took off towards the store.

I wasn't above shooting this woman. Normally, I would be the gentleman and let her have the spot, but she had to be a bitch about it. She wasn't getting away from me now.

"Excuse me!" I shouted out of the window and inched the car up next to her. "Maybe you didn't hear me, but I was waiting for that spot just like you were."

She kept walking, and I kept moving slowly forward. "Well, it's my spot now. You drive like an old man."

"Lady, I'm trying very hard not to run you over right now. Go move your car." I was almost at the entrance to the store and if need be, I would drive right through the motherfucking glass. People were smartly moving out of my way.

She flipped me the bird again before slipping inside, leaving my car idling in the entryway.

_Has she lost her mind? _

"Edward, let's just go to the other grocery store down the street," Alec suggested.

"This woman is going to make me tear the sign off of this store," I said angrily.

"We just talked about anger management with Emmett. You've got to be calm."

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, debating on what to do. I could easily let this go and just drive off. Unfortunately, that was a Carlisle type move.

"Are you buckled up?" I asked Alec.

"Oh, God. Not today." He braced himself.

In homage to Nicola, I threw the car in reverse and backed up at an unhealthy speed. The back of my Saleen connected with her small convertible, and the windows shattered on contact. The side was dented in and made it almost unrecognizable. I pulled forward, and then reversed again, slamming into her car a second time.

By now, it was totaled, and I felt a hell of a lot better. People were gawking, but I didn't care.

"Was that fun for you?" Alec was panting loudly as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Very. She could have avoided all that if she'd just listen to me."

"You couldn't let her have the spot?"

"Cowards die many times before their actual deaths," I quoted.

"I don't care about Sun Tzu… or whatever the hell is name was."

"That was Julius Caesar and I'm in no way a coward."

By the time I turned off the car in the driveway, I was almost giddy. It must have had something to do with all the pent up anger I'd just released.

"Don't say a word to Bella." I got out of the car and went inside.

Francis trotted up and practically begged me to pet his head. He sat at my feet and just to see how it felt, I bent down and lightly rubbed him between the ears.

I immediately withdrew my hand and shuddered from the feeling of filth.

I went into the kitchen where Bella was seated, reading the paper. I washed my hands in scolding hot water.

"You just missed Charlie," she said.

"He came by the house?" I asked, not turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, he said he had a great time with you guys."

"Really?" Alec questioned in surprise, carrying Francis in his arms. "He didn't…"

"What did he say?" I cut him off.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "He just said he can't wait to do it again. He thinks you have a lot to learn about golf. So you two had a good time?"

I kissed her. "It was a perfect day for golfing."

* * *

The next few days passed very quickly since I was locked in a room with Carlisle, learning everything I could. I hadn't slept for more than an hour each night; I didn't have the time to waste. I sat with Emmett, Jasper, and Alec, trying to get them on board with me taking over. They were surprisingly more accepting to me leading than I thought. I figured Emmett would protest the most, but he didn't say a word. He just provided insight when I asked for it and seemed supportive.

My "coronation" was set. Carlisle and Esme were to leave within a couple hours of me taking over. I assumed they couldn't wait to get the hell out. The both of them had been in this life for decades and a break was much needed. I didn't blame them.

The night before, I didn't sleep one wink and just stared up at the ceiling.

_Is this really what I wanted? _

Of course it was. I had been trained for this my whole life. I was a machine who had the perfect instincts and abilities for this; more so than Carlisle or any of my brothers. I was ready.

The sun rose around six that morning, and I let out a deep breath. Just as I rolled out of bed, the alarm clock rang and Bella shut it off before sitting up.

There was a weird sense of anticipation that hung in the air between us.

I held my head in my hands and said a silent prayer for guidance. There was no turning back.

"You ready?" Bella's arms wrapped around my from behind.

"Yes." I answered clearly without a hint of wavering.

We showered together, giving nothing more than light touches with soothing hands.

My suit was made of the finest material and fit me like a glove. I knotted one of Nicola's red ties around my neck and made sure it was securely in place. I had never used this particular tie, but he gave it to me when I was thirteen after making me promise that I would wear it if this day ever came.

Bella's dress matched my tie, and we looked very polished as we sat at the kitchen table, silently sipping coffee. Alec joined us shortly after in a pressed black suit with his hair styled for once.

At nine o'clock sharp, we walked into Carlisle's house. I gave Bella a kiss that lasted longer than it probably should have before climbing the stairs to his office.

He was seated at his desk, waiting.

"Good morning, Edward." He grinned. "Are you ready?"

_Stop asking me that!_

"Yes." I nodded and sat across from him.

"You will have full control over the Cullen dealings, real estate, finances, and all our holdings internationally once I leave the country, which is in about…" he checked his watch "…three hours. There's no backing out."

"I'm well versed on what I'm about to do."

"Good."

Carlisle dug through his desk and placed three items in front of me. The first was a small pistol, the second was a dagger, and the third was the image of a saint printed on a simple piece of paper. It looked like St. Peter. I groaned quietly as the first Pope stared up at me from the page and tried to look away from him.

"Then we can begin." Carlisle stood up and placed his hands on the desk. "Can you please write for me the Ten Commandments of a Mafioso." He pushed the image of Peter towards me and turned it over.

I took the fountain pen next to me and started to write with a steady hand:

_No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it._

_Never look at the wives of friends._

_Never be seen with cops._

_Don't go to pubs and clubs._

_Always being available for Cosa Nostra is a duty - even if your wife is about to give birth._

_Appointments must absolutely be respected._

_Wives must be treated with respect._

_When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth._

_Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to other families._

_People who can't be part of Cosa Nostra: anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values._

I set the pen down and pushed the page back towards Carlisle. He read it over quickly before nodding. "Good."

Of course, these rules were never set in stone and sometimes they had to be broken, but it was a code that I should strive to live by. Obviously, there was nothing we could do about number ten. I didn't give a fuck who Bella's father was; she chose me, and her father's occupation couldn't be helped. He was retiring soon, anyway.

The door opened behind me. Alec, Jasper, and Emmett stood next to Carlisle, staring me down like I was on trial. They took turns questioning my commitment and my feelings regarding criminality and murder, despite them already knowing my history. All the while, the pistol was pointed at my head and would be fired if I answered a question wrong. Tradition was kept.

I affirmed myself, Edward Anthony Cullen, Mafioso of the Cullen family.

I stood up and Carlisle took my right hand in his, turning it palm side up. He pricked my finger and smeared my blood over the face of St. Peter.

"Bella, you can come in now," Carlisle called.

Her heels made soft noises on the carpet as she walked slowly up next to me.

"Isabella Cullen, are you prepared to stand by your husband in his ventures and support him in every way you can?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Perfect." He passed her a match and gave me the image of the saint.

I held it up for her to light, and we watched it burn in my hands.

"Edward Cullen, if you betray _Cosa Nostra_, your flesh will burn like this saint." Carlisle spoke with finality.

I threw the paper on the floor and stomped out the flames until they were nothing more than embers.

"Shots!" Alec broke the awkward tension and ran towards Carlisle stash of expensive liquor.

"Is that all?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, that's all."

"I'm so fucking proud of you." She hugged me tightly.

It took me a second to regain my motor functions, but I wrapped my arms around her when I did.

We pulled away from each other, and she took my pricked finger into her mouth, sucking the blood away from my small wound.

The deal was done when Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Carlisle, and I downed one shot of strong Italian vodka.

I was the Boss.

* * *

HOLY DON CULLEN BATMAN

He's finally done it! This is what we've all worked for all these years. So in the last two chapters. Edward's gotten married and is now the Boss of the largest crime family in the world. That's a lot to take in at one can only get better, right? Ha. You have no idea what I have planned.

I have been getting complaints about the lack of lemons. It's for a reason. Everything I write is for a reason.

As always, thanks to **Jennyb0719** for the beta work.

Also, I'm not sure about my update schedule. I tried to post every Friday, but now I guess I just update whenever I get a chapter back. I just feel it's easier than pushing for chapters to be done. Sometimes it's early in the week, but sometimes it's later. Who knows. Just keep an eye on your emails or follow me on twitter for updates **(at)johnnyboy1029**

Until later, Adios and Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

Valentino the Python

BELLA POV

"_Today I choose life. Every morning when I wake up I can choose joy, happiness, negativity, pain... To feel the freedom that comes from being able to continue to make mistakes and choices - today I choose to feel life, not to deny my humanity but embrace it."-Kevyn Aucoin _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_No, this can't be happening right now. _

I stood, banging my head against the cold wall in the bathroom. I took deep breaths and tried to think rationally, but it was hard to convince myself of anything other than the truth when it was staring at me in the face.

Ten pregnancy tests were lined up on the counter all with some form of "positive". There were two lines, pink dots, plus symbols, and even the word 'pregnant' on one of them. There was no denying it.

_I was going to have a baby. _

Besides all the physical evidence, I could _feel _it. There was something growing inside of me, and I was holding back a flood of emotions that were threatening to break the dam I had built after losing Elizabeth. I couldn't do this again. Not yet. I wasn't ready.

I realized that something was off about a week ago after Edward's coronation. I was so tired and just felt… off. I was always hungry, and no matter how much I ate, I always wanted more. I knew what that meant. But I didn't say anything or tell anyone because I wasn't sure yet. I definitely had an answer to my questions four days ago when I didn't have my period. That did it. I brought a heap load of pregnancy tests and hid them in the bathroom until I had a chance to be by myself.

I was about a five weeks along and I could count back the days perfectly. I knew exactly what night it was when Edward infected me with his devil sperm; the night we were ambushed on the island. All the signs were there: my boobs starting hurting a couple of days ago, I woke up from eight hours of sleep still exhausted, my back ached slightly, I could smell _everything,_ and this morning I threw up twice before breakfast.

I looked at myself in the mirror and turned to the side, trying to see if I could tell. I could have sworn that there was a bump. Maybe the hormones were making me delusional.

I wanted to smile, and then I wanted to cry… and then I wanted to smile again. I was going to have a baby—Edward's baby.

This wasn't the best time. He had just taken over the largest crime syndicate in the world, for God's sake. Now we had to worry about a child. This was not going to go over well. I tried not to think about how Edward was going to react. He claimed that he would be fine with it, but I knew him better than that. He was going to flip.

It wasn't like I had planned this. I was on birth control, but I knew the statistics. This was bound to happen at some point or another.

The door banged open and Alec was standing there with a large camera, like the kind they use on the news.

"And here we have my sister-in-law Bella." He put the lens right in my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched. "Get out!"

"I'm making a documentary for class. You signed a waver saying that you'd do it, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but don't you think you should have knocked first?"

"Oh, right." He shrugged. "Anyway, say something nice."

"No, and this isn't going in that video. I could have been naked."

"Well then… I guess you'd just make a different type of movie." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Get out!"

"Alright, alright." Alec rolled his eyes and turned the camera away from me. Unfortunately, his lens landed right on the counter. "Oh."

I quickly got rid of all the pregnancy tests, which wasn't easy since he was blocking my way, but I put them in the trash.

"Bella, um… I'm no expert, but I think we need to have a talk." Alec put the camera back in my face.

"Please don't say anything," I pleaded. "Not yet."

"Of course not." He bounced on his feet like Alice would. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know yet," I lied. "The tests could be wrong."

"This is so going in the movie." He laughed, walking out of the bathroom.

I pounded my fists on the counter in frustration, but tried not to scream.

_Damn you, Alec!_

He was going to ruin everything. I prayed to God that he didn't let this slip. I was going to have to watch not only what he said around Edward, but everyone else as well. He and Alice could gossip like catty chickens. No one could know about this before Edward. He would be pissed beyond belief.

Maybe I could call Esme. We weren't on the best of terms right now, but she would know what to do. The only problem was I didn't know how to reach her. She and Carlisle had left a week ago, and we hadn't heard from them since. Edward said something about them being in Australia, but they could be anywhere. He wasn't really sure himself.

"Just take it one step at a time, Bella," I said to myself.

I had to tell Edward soon. That was the first priority.

I rushed to take a shower because I had to work tonight, but I was also meeting Edward for dinner before. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity.

I chose a professional blue dress to wear with capped sleeves that stopped short of my knees and tall black heels that made me a couple of inches taller. I was a pro at these things now. Being a mob Boss' wife meant dressing a certain way. No more sweatpants or jeans in public for me again. I always had to be in the finest designer clothes and the best pumps. These were the obvious indicators that Edward was rich—in case people didn't already know. They said 'I have more money than you could ever dream of and I treat my wife to the best in life'. If anyone missed all that, I could always blind them with the radiant light of the massive wedding diamond on my finger. It was a strange way of thinking, but there were certain rules that I had to live by. I understood.

I checked myself in the mirror to see if anything was visible in my stomach region. I knew it was silly, but I just had to make sure.

Alec was filming Francis playing with a ball in the family room when I went in to get my keys.

"I'm leaving for dinner, and then I'll be working late. There's a lasagna in the oven for you." I spoke quickly.

"Okay," he said without moving. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course I'm going to tell him. But act like you never knew. He has to be the first. I'm still pissed at you, by the way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were in there. I really didn't mean to do that. I won't tell him; I swear to it."

"Well, thank you. Just give me a couple days."

Alec put his camera on the sofa and stood up. "How are you doing?"

"I'm… okay, I guess. I haven't really thought about it." I hung my head and watched the toe of my pump mess with the carpet.

"No bad thoughts going through your head? No reminders of Elizabeth?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want the baby?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "It's not the right time, but I really do. I think I do, at least."

"Well, it's about time. Sheesh. I've been waiting for a little Edward or Bella for years now. I was even going to start replacing your birth control with Tic-Tacs."

"Don't even joke about that," I laughed. "I'm going to need you when Edward blows his lid."

"I'll be here. Congratulations, Bella." He hugged me softly, and then bent down to speak to my stomach. "Hey, Little Bella. I'm Uncle Alec. I'll meet you soon."

I smiled even wider. "Okay, stop it."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, sweet! My present is here." Alec jumped over the back of the sofa and ran to the front door.

"What present?"

"It's my birthday soon. Did you forget?"

"No, but there's still a month left," I said.

"I know, but I couldn't pass this up."

"Pass what up?"

"I got a pet." Alec beamed and opened the door to reveal a man in a brown uniform.

"Is this the Cullen residence?"

"It sure is. Is that my pet?" Alec asked excitedly.

"Yup. I just need you to sign these." The deliveryman handed him a pad.

I noticed the large enclosed tub at the man's feet. It looked like a gallon drum.

"What exactly is it?" I was afraid to ask.

"Okay, Bella, don't freak out, but I might have bought a snake."

"A what?"

"A snake—a python, actually."

_No, no, no, no…_

"Are these things safe to have in a house?" I asked the man. "Are they legal?"

"I get them shipped to me from Africa, and then distribute. I don't ask questions."

"So, you're a black market dealer?"

"I'm an opportunist." He smiled sleazily. "They _are_ actually legal if you have the means to afford one. They eat very little, the attack rate on humans is low, and they keep to themselves; just for show, really."

"I don't know how I feel about this," I protested.

"Where do you want it?" the man asked.

"In my room. Let me help you." Alec carried one end, while the deliveryman carried the other. Even with the both of them, it looked like a struggle.

"I'm not so sure I want that in my house." I backed away.

"I already asked Edward, and he said 'yes'. And I'll keep him away from Francis and feed them both every day. I promise, Bella. Plus, I already forged the papers to get the permit."

I had to hold onto the wall for support. I wasn't really scared of snakes… I didn't think, but I had never really been that close to one. Now I had a python living in my house. I had to talk to Edward about this.

"I have to go. I'm late," I shouted.

"Bye. Francis and I will try not to burn the house down," Alec yelled.

"Please and thank you."

I ran into the garage and hopped in my car, starting it easily while buckling up. I was out of the driveway within a couple of seconds and sped towards Chicago with my bottom lip between my teeth. All thoughts of the stupid snake flew out of my head as I thought about my newly conceived child.

The closer I was to the city, the more excited I got.

I was going to have a baby! Forget the timing or what everyone else thought. I suddenly wanted this. It was a completely different feeling than the first time I had been pregnant. I had so many questions back then about how a child would affect my future, especially with Edward. Now, I was looking forward to seeing what could happen.

This was definitely going to be a turning point for us. It might have come quickly, but I was ready. _We _were ready.

I parked in the underground garage of the studio where I worked, and then just walked down the block where I bumped into happy tourists and eager businessmen. I just kept my head down and moved my feet through the crowds until I arrived at one of Edward's favorite restaurants.

"Hello, ma'am. Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked when I went into a place called Blueberry on the River.

"My husband said he was already here. Edward Cullen."

All it ever took was a name—_that _name and I could have anything I wanted. I usually didn't really like people knowing who I was married to. I wasn't ashamed, but I just didn't want to get off easy for anything. Plus everyone was terrified of him, so I didn't really make friends. It did make it nice in situations like these, though.

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Cullen. Follow me." Her face fell into a slightly more professional façade, "How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine." I answered in a clipped tone.

Another rule for a Boss' wife to live by: never have conversations with service people aka waitresses, drivers, hostesses, bartenders, or anyone of that nature. Loose lips sink ships and they had the loosest around. I didn't like being so off-putting sometimes, but I got it. You wouldn't believe how many conversations I picked up while working at the club in Rio. People think that just because you aren't paying attention to them, you aren't listening. In this world, information was key and if it got into the wrong hands, there could be deadly consequences.

"It's nice weather we're having, wouldn't you agree?" She tried again.

"Very nice." I nodded.

She got the point and just led me through the restaurant. We went into the very back where a door opened up to a patio that overlooked the Chicago River. No one else was out there except Edward and a small table with candles.

"Here you go, ma'am," the lady said to me and closed the door.

"Edward, what is all this?" I asked as I looked around and walked towards the table.

"Oh, you're here." He stood up quickly and kissed my lips. He then pulled out my chair. "Have a seat."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just thought we could have a nice dinner. Alone."

I sat down and looked over the railing at the cars and people passing on the streets down below.

"This is very nice," I told him. "Did you do something bad?"

He chuckled, "Stop being so cynical, Bella. I wanted to do something nice for a change and to thank you for being so flexible with our new lifestyle. You haven't complained once about anything and I know it's been hard for you."

"No, it really hasn't. I'm fine. But thank you. This is nice."

"Would you like some wine?" Edward held up a bottle.

"Uh, no. I think I'll just have water. I have to work later and wouldn't want to be buzzed." Thoughts of the baby went through my head.

_Tell him…_

"True." He poured himself a glass. "Our food should be out in a minute."

"You rented out this whole area for us?"

"It's a date, Bella. Just go with it." He grinned.

"Usually, you're trying to cover something up if you go this far for a date."

"Not this time. I've been on my best behavior."

"I'll be the judge of that." I sipped my water. "How has your day been?"

"Good. Nothing exciting."

"No daring illegal deeds?"

"Not yet, Bella. I'm still feeling out the territory."

"Um, just a quick question. Did you tell Alec that he could get a snake for his birthday?"

"No," Edward replied firmly. "I said we could _talk _about it."

"Right. Well, we're now living with a python in the house, and I don't know how I feel about that."

"That fucking brat. I said we needed to ask you first of all and I never told him to get one without my permission. How the hell did he pay for the thing?"

"I didn't ask. I had to get out of there as soon as possible."

"Are you scared of them?"

"I don't think so, but then again, I've never really seen a python, so I'm not sure. Snakes don't usually creep me out, though."

"I love snakes. They're clean, the big ones eat once a week, they tend to themselves, and don't make a mess." Edward sipped his wine. "We don't have to keep it if you're afraid."

"No, I just need to get used to it."

"I guess he can keep the thing, but only in the garage."

"I agree. I don't think Francis should be around it either. Don't they eat pigs and stuff?"

"I'm not quite sure. I guess we'll learn as we go."

"This sounds incredibly dangerous."

"Speaking of dangerous, we're going to the opera tomorrow night. You're not working, right?"

"No, I'm not working. The opera?"

He pulled out a newspaper article from his jacket pocket and handed it to me so that I could read it.

The Chicago Opera Theater was playing _Don Giovanni,_ and it was supposed to be one of the first social events of the season. I recognized a lot of names that were slated to attend, including Volutri and Denali.

"Giuseppe _Mangicavallo and his sons will be there," Edward said. _

_"Should I know who he is?" _

_"He's the one I need to look out for. He and his family are trying to rival us and we've yet to meet. Tomorrow might be the perfect opportunity." _

"How diplomatic of you." I put the paper down. "You won't kill him, will you?"

"Not tomorrow night. He's not the one I need to worry about, anyway. His sons are the real problem. They're basically like us, or trying to be at least."

"Well, I look forward to meeting them, then."

"I warn you, everyone there will be looking at us like we're diseased. Remember what I told you; it's just like high school."

"I'm ready for them." I took another long pull of water.

Our dinner was off to a good start, and we didn't shy away for more aggressive conversation, as Edward put it. I was worried that he might shut me out when he took over the family, but he told me everything and answered all my questions. Then we started with lighter conversation about work and normal things like that.

Not for one second after my initial thought did it cross my mind to tell Edward that I was pregnant. It should have, but I would do it soon. I just had to judge his temper first.

Maybe it was fate, or just an ironic occurrence, but about halfway through the meal, a baby started crying inside the restaurant. Edward tried to ignore it at first, but after a while, he became obsessed with the sound.

"Am I the only one who can hear that?" He ground his teeth together.

"It's just a baby, Edward. Let it go."

"I can't. It's hurting my head too much. Why do people bring their children to nice restaurants? There are certain things that you just don't do."

I tried to get his mind off of it, but talking wasn't an option. He was fixated on that baby.

He eventually called a waitress over to us. "Can you please tell the people in there to take their child home. I can't take the noise anymore."

"I'll see what I can do, sir." She scurried back inside of the restaurant.

"This is ridiculous." He swirled some wine around in his mouth. "I'm sorry that they've ruined our dinner."

"No one's ruining dinner, Edward. I can barely hear it." I assured him.

"_I _can," he replied.

The waitress came back out with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, sir, but they said they're not done eating."

"I swear to God…" He pulled at his hair. "Tell them I'll pay them to leave."

"Edward, it's okay. I have to get to work anyway." I turned to the waitress. "Tell them 'sorry'. We're leaving."

I didn't want to think about what this would mean for our own child. I refused to take this as a bad sign.

Edward grumbled under his breath before handing her his credit card.

We walked out of the restaurant after our bill was paid.

"So, will I see you tonight before I go to bed?" I asked him as we strolled down the street hand-in-hand. He put on his sunglasses even though the sun was setting. Another rule: never let people see the _real_ you. Edward's eyes were the way he communicated with people without words so they were almost always covered in public. You could always tell what he was thinking if you knew how to read his eyes. There weren't that many people who had the skill to decipher them. I was one of the select few.

The sidewalks were considerably less packed so I didn't have to worry about him getting even further agitated with anyone. I looked behind me, over my shoulder, and saw the three bodyguards following us secretively. They were always there and always would be.

"Maybe. I have to take a drive… somewhere tonight." He answered.

"Really? Where?" I questioned, trying not to sound too worried.

"I'll tell you when I get back in the morning."

I nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to get any information out of him.

He walked me the few blocks to the studio and kept me close to his body during our kiss goodbye. His hands clutched at my dress and my fingers knotted in his hair. Our lips devoured each other like dehydrated lovers seeking out water. I had to pull away from him when fire started to radiate down below, and my libido threatened to take over.

"Edward, I have to go," I panted.

He kept his face close to mine, our noses touching, as he placed soft kisses anywhere he could reach. "Let's escape somewhere."

"I have work."

"Come on, I can get the jet ready in an hour. We can go to… Miami for the night."

"Just one night?"

He nodded, his forehead on mine. "Let's go. It's romantic."

"No, Edward. " I said, grabbing the lapels of his navy suit, bringing him closer, "You and I both have things to do. Remember? You have to go… _somewhere."_

"Emmett can handle it," he groaned, "I have the power to delegate tasks however I see fit. Right now, I think I need to be with you, on a private beach, wrapped in a towel with our naked bodies pressed against each other…"

"Oh my God." I whispered, "That's so hot. Please stop."

"Bella, I can make you feel incredibly good. Just let me take you away." He languidly kissed from my neck up to my lips, "Let's escape somewhere."

I was almost crying at the beautiful picture he had created in my head. I wanted to escape with him _so_ badly. Alas, real life was calling and my hopes were stomped on.

This was another one of those moments that I could say something about the baby. He was in a good mood. This rare show of PDA was evidence of that.

_Tell him…_

"No. I'm sorry." I kissed him once more. "Now please leave before I take you up on that offer."

"I wish you would."

"I'll see you tonight or early in the morning if you're not back by the time I pass out." I separated from him completely as to not tempt myself.

"Alright, Bella." Edward finally conceded with a gentlemanly nod of his head, "I'll let you go. But I would like to draw it to your attention that we haven't had sex in four days, twelve hours, and fifteen minutes. That's a lifetime for us."

"That damned brain of yours will be the death of me." I muttered.

"Italian men don't go without sex...ever. You know that better than anyone." He sauntered closer to me, whispering close to face, "I'm _very _horny."

"Oh, my." I let out an exasperated breath.

Edward finished playing his games. With a smirk, he pulled away.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly.

"I love you too."

I turned and walked inside.

Work was getting easier every day, and I actually enjoyed learning each aspect of my job. The behind-the-scenes stuff was important in order to make everyone look good, and it was a very fast paced-type environment. We basically had a two-hour time window to put segments together, and then make sure that the show ran smoothly. My work was also made better because Alice was always there. She handled all the wardrobe and makeup, so she was a little worker bee for the entire live show.

Alice was at my side in a minute as soon as I stepped off of the elevator. "How was dinner with Edward?"

"Good. We're going to the opera tomorrow night."

"I know. Jasper and I aren't, but I heard it's supposed to be big. Everyone's going to be there."

"Why aren't you going?"

"My mom's coming into town and wants to do something." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I can just send her off with Jasper. She loves him almost as much as I do."

"Supposedly, it's not just a social night. Edward's scoping out the competition."

"Oh, really? Sounds like fun. You and Edward working as a team to take down the bad guys." She giggled.

"I'm not taking down anyone. I'm just going to the opera."

Alice rolled her eyes and whispered, "You're one bad ass mafia wife."

"Thanks." We came to our separation point, where I would go down the hall to the production room and she to wardrobe

"Bye, Bella!" She skipped down the hallway.

I pushed the door to the large media room that looked out onto the sound stage open. Everyone from production was in there, in front of monitors and computers. It took a lot of work to get a show up and ready to go.

I sat at my station, making sure that the one commercial break I had to cut was ready to go.

Violet, our distinguished resident TV reporter, strode into the room, an air of superiority about her, in a lavender pantsuit that made her look ridiculous. A makeup girl was fluffing out Violet's graying hair while she walked.

"Okay, people. I need everyone alert. In the last segment my lighting was off. You couldn't even see the beautiful cheekbones that my father gave me. If you're interested, you can read about them in my new book where I trace my ancestry back, but that's beside the point. I need better lighting." Her voice was shrill with a demanding tone.

I rolled my eyes and tuned her out.

As the minutes progressed, I became thankful that I didn't have to work with the crew. Violet actually stopped her interview to have them change the lights over ten times. At one point, I thought she might climb up a ladder and do it herself. It was a good thing this wasn't live. I could tell the whole time that Violet was bored out of her mind from having to interview some pop princess. Maybe she knew she was about to get fired and just didn't care anymore.

By the time I left the studio, I was tired—exhausted, actually. I had to remind myself that I was pregnant, because it had slipped my mind while at work. Suddenly, everything became different. I realized that I was carrying someone inside of me and moved cautiously even when walking. I wasn't going to risk anything this time.

I drove home slowly, thinking. I _had _to tell Edward soon. It needed to be done, and I was going to fight my hardest to make him see that this baby wasn't the end of our world. But if I had to do that much work, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Should we really be having children if he didn't want them so badly?

"Well, I'm having this child," I said to myself as I sat in the driveway.

I had thought about this moment for the past two years. I knew there was always the possibility that I would get pregnant, and I would have to make a choice between the baby and Edward. I would choose my baby if it came to that again.

Maybe I was just jumping the gun, though. He claimed to have matured and was open to the idea, but that was when he knew it was coming. Edward said we could plan for a baby in five, ten years. Now I was just going to spring it on him without warning

_Lord help me. _

I walked into the dark house and locked the door.

I took off my coat and put my bag down before sliding out of my shoes, sighing in relief. I found Alec sleeping on the couch with Francis on his chest. Alec was snoring slightly with his phone resting in his hand. I took it from him and saw several text messages from Jane.

I didn't know what their relationship was as of now, but they were definitely into each other. Every time she came by the house, he would dress up and try to impress her. Little did he know, she was already falling for him. He didn't need to try so hard.

"Francis, go to the bathroom," I whispered and lifted him off of Alec.

Francis wasn't very happy that I woke him up, but stretched his muscles and trotted towards the backdoor. He came back a couple seconds later, and I let him in. I set the high-tech alarm with the passcode and could almost hear the electric fence boot up. Edward wasn't playing when it came to security. Sometimes it felt like we lived on a military base, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alec," I shook him, "Alec, wake up. You need to get to bed."

"No." He rolled over on the couch. "Leave me alone."

"You're going to have a crick in your neck in the morning. Wake up."

He huffed and opened his eyes. "If I can't get back to sleep, I'm blaming you."

Francis barked at us, an indication that he was tired and wanted to get in a bed. We all climbed the stairs, and Francis ran into Alec's room. That was his domain.

"How was work?" he asked me.

"Good. I learned a lot today and even made my own commercial."

"I'm impressed.

Even from the hallway, I could hear the hiss of the python behind Alec's door.

"Oh, my God. That thing is starting to freak me out." I shuddered.

I peeked into his messy room. The snake was in a large, glass container. It looked like an empty aquarium. The python was massive, with a coiling body that wrapped around the inside of the tank. It was a dark, olive green color with tan spots and a long pink tongue that licked at the glass.

"You can't have that," I asserted. "I can't have that thing in my house. I'm sorry."

"Come on, Bella. It's non-venomous and this is a show snake. It was in movies and shit so it's kind of tamed. It knows not to bite." Alec pleaded with me.

I inched into his room, closer to the tank, which was being heated by a large lamp. "What does it eat?"

"Not humans," he said adamantly. "I just have to feed him a mouse or two every other week. He's just about three years old right now. They eat less as they get older."

"It's a he?"

"Yup. Do you want to touch him?" Alec stuck his hand in the cage.

My heart stopped. "Don't do that. He'll bite you."

"No, he won't. They don't bite unless they're attacked. I've been training with this one in my zoology class."

"You stole a snake from school?"

"No. They were sending him off to a reservation somewhere so they could get new ones. I just bought it from the animal dealer. They just don't know it." He grinned as the snake wrapped his way around Alec's arm and started slithering onto his shoulders. They looked very comfortable with each other.

"This is gross." I bit my lip, but was secretly intrigued.

"Pet his head. He's nice. It's a ball python. They don't bite and are good for beginners."

"Alec, this isn't a good idea. We have Francis to worry about."

"I'll move the snake to the garage. I just have set up his habitat. Don't worry. I have it all figured out."

"Does he have a name?"

"Valentino. He's just misunderstood. I can't wait to show Jane."

I hesitantly reached my hand out, and then felt the cold, scaly skin of the python. He hissed, but didn't snap or anything. He leaned into my palm and nuzzled it. His deep, black eyes blinked at me and didn't look threatening at all.

"Valentino?" I asked, still petting him.

"Yeah. Isn't he cool?"

" He's, um, okay. What about the baby? I can't have a snake around my newborn." I shook my head.

"I swear the habitat will be safe out in the garage. He won't ever be in the house." Alec's eyes were wide, waiting for my answer.

"Just… keep him away from anything that moves and talk to Edward first." I wiped my hand on my pants.

"This is going to be awesome." The snake coiled around Alec's neck, and I could see just how long the thing was. Must have been about six feet and incredibly thick.

"Put him the garage first thing in the morning."

"I promise."

* * *

I shot out of bed before Edward's six o'clock alarm went off and ran to the bathroom. I ended up emptying the contents of my stomach into the sink, because I wasn't going to make it to the toilet.

Five minutes later, I was breathless, and my throat hurt so badly that I was crying. This morning sickness was so much more intense than I remembered. It was almost painful.

I panted on the floor and waited until I was sure that no more was going to come up. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out with Listerine.

"You're up early." Edward's lips were on my neck.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I lied. "I figured I might as well get up."

"Are you okay? You look flushed."

"I'm fine," I told him with certainty. "I'll go get breakfast ready."

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" Edward turned me around so that we were facing each other, and his lopsided smirk almost did me in. His lips traveled across my collarbone and up the column of my neck, tasting my skin.

"I can't…" I really didn't want to do this without telling him first. I didn't know why, but it just didn't feel right, almost like I was lying to him.

"Why? Please." His hands cupped my butt forcefully, giving my cheeks a squeeze.

Thankfully, before I lost my mind, the doorbell rang.

"That's why. Breakfast is here." I kissed him and rushed out of the bathroom, eager for food.

Every morning, Edward had food delivered for breakfast since he didn't cook and I sometimes didn't wake up in time. I found out that if you were rich enough, anything you wanted could be brought right to your front step.

I rushed to the foyer and turned off the alarm, which took a lot of intricate button pressing, and then undid the three locks on our massive, front door.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," the delivery boy, Ralph, said cheerily. He was a college kid who was delivering for extra cash.

"Hi." I smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Great. Just two more stops." He handed me a large bag filled with wonderful smelling aromas.

I put the food down and got my wallet to give him a tip.

He refused at first, like he always did. "That's not necessary. Mr. Cullen pays us more than enough."

"No, I insist. Please just take it." I handed him the twenty.

"Well… thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ralph nodded, and then waved as he walked back down towards his truck.

I closed the door and picked up the food, which was being sniffed at by Francis, who appeared out of nowhere. I went into the kitchen and started unpacking.

Everything was on plates and came with silverware. I didn't know where Edward was ordering this stuff from, but I had learned by now not to ask.

My regular breakfast of waffles and bacon smelled so good right now. Edward had his usual steak and eggs, while Alec's food took up the biggest portion of the bag. He had sausage, bacon, pancakes, two omelets, and cereal.

There was even a pork flavored dog meal for Francis, which I put his bowl. He didn't even wait for me to put the food down before he attacked. I then set the coffee maker, and strong Brazilin beans started to roast in the pot. It would be ready by the time Edward came down.

I set the table with our food and tried to wait as long as I could, but with my morning sickness and everything else going on, I had to start. I said a short Italian blessing before taking small bites of bacon.

"Geez, you couldn't call someone?" Alec plopped down at his place. He usually didn't even have to set an alarm. He just smelled the food and came running…almost like Francis.

"I couldn't help myself."

"I forgive you since you're eating for two now." He chuckled.

I shushed him, "Are you crazy? I haven't told him yet."

"Oh, shit." Alec slapped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say it."

"Don't even talk to him. You're going to slip up."

He nodded vigorously, digging into his food.

Edward glided into the kitchen and immediately went to the coffee. His hair was tousled, and his shoes made light taps on the hardwood floors. He poured himself a large cup before sitting down to eat. As always, he was dressed smartly in a suit. They made him look so handsome. This morning's was gray. I had to cross my legs to stop _those _feelings from shooting throughout my body.

"So, Bella, I have a couple of things coming to the house today. Are you going to be here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I don't have to work." I poured some syrup on my waffles and reminded myself to take it slow as to not attract too much attention. "What's coming?"

"They're taking out all the bottles of wine in the cellar and replacing it with new stuff."

"New stuff?"

"I bought a winery. They're bringing in samples so I can test the merchandise."

"You bought a winery?"

"Two, actually. One in France and one out in Napa," he replied, taking a bite of steak like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sweet!" Alec bobbed his head up and down. "Free wine."

"I'm diversifying my assets," Edward told me. "Wine is a very lucrative business and the vineyards are a great way to make extra money. I would be a fool to let this pass by."

"That's certainly a big business venture. Do you know anything about wine?"

"Bella, it's like you don't even know me," Edward chuckled. "I've been drinking wine since I was five and know basically every brand out there."

"I didn't think you were such an expert to own a vineyard."

"Two," Alec corrected me behind a mouthful of food.

"I want you to taste some. I'll teach you," Edward said to me.

"Oh, um, that sounds like fun." I bit my lip, hoping he would forget about that. Of course, Edward never forgot anything so if I didn't tell him about the baby soon, I was going to have to make up excuses as to why I wasn't chugging down gallons of wine.

"Shit. I have to go." Edward took one last bite before getting up from the table. He came over to kiss me. "Don't forget about the opera tonight."

"I won't. I'll meet you in the city."

He nodded and left the kitchen. I heard his car speed out of the driveway a couple minutes later.

Edward, being the real estate mogul that he was, had several apartment buildings in the city. We had a townhouse downtown and Alec sometimes stayed there when he had a late class or early morning. It just made more sense for him to sleep in the city instead of driving all the way back out here. That's where we were meeting tonight before the opera.

"Jane's coming tonight, by the way," Alec said, gulping down orange juice.

"You finally asked her out?"

"We've been going on dates for a month. I think it's time to step my game up."

"How sweet of you. I think she was getting bored of dinners."

"Please," he scoffed, showing his youthful arrogance. "I've got this."

I rubbed my stomach unconsciously, and then stopped when I realized what I was doing.

"Glad no one slipped that time. I did well, if I do say so myself." Alec took his cleared plates to the sink. "I'm going to set up Valentino's new home."

I nodded, but didn't reply. I had almost forgotten about that damn snake. I guessed I could tolerate him if he just stayed outside.

Throughout the day, deliverymen were going through the house, bringing in cases of wine. Since Alec didn't have classes, he directed them to where it went while I just sat on the couch, thinking about my predicament. Then I cleaned the already spotless house, and then cleaned it again just for something to do.

Alice and Rose both asked me to go to lunch, but I declined, saying that I was kind of sick.

"Bella, what are you doing just sitting here?" Alec asked me, running into the family room. "We're going to be late."

"What time is it?" I looked around for the clock.

"Five. We're supposed to meet Edward for dinner at seven. Thankfully, he's bringing Jane from the office so we don't have to pick her up." He lifted me off of the sofa. "Let's move."

Alec held his tux in one hand, securely in a garment bag, and pushed me with the other. Alice had placed a dress at the apartment, and I would just change there. I put on some sneakers, and then got into Alec's Range Rover. I barely shut the door before he took off.

"You look nervous," I said to him.

"I'm going to kiss her tonight."

"Kiss whom?"

"What do you mean, 'kiss whom'? Jane, that's who," he snapped. "I'm freaking out."

"Oh, I can't help you there. I'm staying out of it."

"I've never kissed anyone before?"

"Of course you have, right?" I tried to think back and couldn't remember.

He shook his head, "No."

"Just make sure you go in too fast. There's nothing worse than a man who doesn't know how to kiss who thinks he does and bites your lips off. Just be soft."

"I've seen you and Edward kiss forcefully."

"Edward knows what he's doing, trust me. And our kisses always lead to something more, yours won't right now. Just follow her." I patted his shoulder, "And don't rub up against her. For the love of God, don't be overly sexual."

"What a great sister-in-law you're turning out to be." He rolled his eyes. "Just take a nap or something. You look tired."

"This baby is exhausting the hell out of me."

"You're only like a couple months along, right?"

"I think so. I need to get to the doctor soon."

"You need to tell your husband soon."

"That too," I sighed.

I leaned my head on the window and fell asleep.

All too soon, Alec was nudging me awake. I wasn't really alert until he pulled me out of the car and I started walking up the steps of the rustic townhouse. I called it the Blue House, because it had a bright blue door that made it stand out along the street. Edward had bought this place for its "architectural importance". I didn't really know what that meant, but he had the inside refurbished and renovated. Now, the three story place was beautifully done in a modern style. It probably cost as much as our regular house.

Alec and I both raced upstairs to get changed.

I didn't need to take a shower since I already did earlier in the day, so I sat in front of the mirror in our large bathroom, doing my makeup. I wasn't an expert like Alice or anything, but I was happy about the fact that I now knew what eyeliner was, unlike in high school.

I laughed to myself at the thought.

Tonight was extremely formal. The mayor was going to be there, and Edward told me that everybody who was anybody would be attending. Rose and Emmett were going to meet us at dinner before we went to the opera house. I didn't know what to expect, but I hoped that Edward kept himself in control when he met this other crime family. I reminded myself to pack his extra anxiety pills for tonight.

"Bella, I can't tie my bowtie." Alec knocked on the bathroom door. "Help me!"

"Calm down. I haven't even put my dress on yet. Wait downstairs."

"No. It has to be done before Jane gets here. She's going to think I'm a bum." He rattled the knob. I had learned to just keep the doors locked since he loved to barge in.

"I don't even know how to tie a bowtie. Ask Edward."

"Urg," he groaned. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes as I finished with the last of my makeup. Alice would certainly be looking at pictures from tonight, and I didn't want to hear her mouth.

My dress was hanging in a bag in the back of the closet with a specifically written note on the type of bra I was supposed to wear, the way I was to walk, the shoes, etc., etc., etc. Alice never did anything halfway.

I unzipped the bag and put on everything I was supposed to.

My dress was a deep burgundy color that flowed all the way down do the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline and rested nicely on my boobs. I realized that I was going to have to start going shopping for new clothes in a month or two.

I left my hair down, over my shoulders with a slight curl and realized just how long it was getting.

My wedding band and large engagement ring were sparkling in the lights of the bathroom. I didn't think I needed anymore jewelry, but according to Alice I did. I slipped on the diamond bracelet but refused to wear the necklace.

There was a knock on the door of the bathroom half an hour later. "Bella, are you in there?"

"Yes." I unlocked the door for Edward.

He blinked a couple of times when he saw me and shut his mouth.

"What, is this too much?" I asked.

"No, you look… really good."

I felt a blush coming on. "Well, thank you."

"I would kiss your lips, but I wouldn't want to mess with your makeup." He pushed me against the wall of the bathroom and descended on my neck.

"Edward, we have to leave soon and you need to get dressed." My resolve was quickly dissolving. We hadn't had sex in…a long time.

"We're not going. Forget it." He lifted up my dress and his fingers lightly pushed my legs apart.

I yelped when he started to rub my most sensitive area.

I threw my head back as he hoisted me up against the wall. He pushed himself between my legs, and I didn't even know he had dropped his pants until I could feel him against me, skin rubbing skin. He pierced me in one quick motion that stretched me to the maximum limit.

I yelled out in pure pleasure.

His lips stayed away from my face, but he bit… sucked… _licked_… all over my neck.

I grabbed hold of his shoulders as we began to rock against the wall. I was over the mountain in what felt like a second; it was the quickest, yet one of the most intense, orgasms that I had ever experienced.

Edward followed soon after, and I felt wetness on my thighs as his seed dribbled out of me.

"I really didn't mean to do that," he whispered in my ear, "but I couldn't help myself."

"That was hot," I laughed breathlessly.

"I… love you. A lot." His green eyes bore into mine,. "I just wanted to say that, Mrs. Cullen."

My heart jumped in my chest.

_Tell him!_

"Um, Edward. I have to tell you something." I unwrapped my legs from around him and slid back down to the floor.

"Okay, can we talk while I'm in the shower?" He started to undress from his work suit.

"Sure, I guess."

He got into the shower, and I took out his tux from the garment bag next to mine.

"So, what is it?" he asked loudly over the water.

I bit my lip hard. I just couldn't say the words.

_I'm pregnant. _

"Alec needs you to fix his bowtie." I shut my eyes and internally hated myself.

"Oh, is that all? That's no problem."

He knew I was lying. I could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah, he's freaking out. Did you bring Jane with you from the office?" I started to clean off my legs from the juices Edward left behind.

"She's downstairs. Last I saw them, they were staring at each other like lovebirds or some shit like that."

"Hurry up. We have to leave soon." I rushed out of the bathroom as it started to fill with steam. I couldn't take the stifling heat anymore.

I ran and opened the window, letting the soft breezes cool me down.

"I can't believe you, Bella." I shook my head in disgust.

Half an hour later, Edward was striding out of the bathroom proudly in a tuxedo that was too handsome to describe. His bowtie was fastened expertly and everything about him screamed sensuality.

I got hotter.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, combing through his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah." I slid my feet into my shoes and fixed my dress one last time. I quickly transferred things into the small black clutch that I was bringing tonight.

"I have the tickets." Edward patted his tux jacket.

"Okay, then. Let's go." I started to walk out of the door, but he caught me by the wrist and pulled me back.

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"What are you talking about?" I smiled.

"You seem… off today."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous." I thanked God for my improving lying techniques.

He still knew I wasn't telling the truth, though. I could see it in his eyes.

Edward nodded. "Okay, Bella. I trust you."

I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks just from the look on his face. He was so hurt that I was lying, but he wasn't going to push me for an answer. He would _never _push me. Beyond everything else, we had trust. I couldn't betray that. I felt so bad that I wanted to crawl into that tank with Valentino and let him strangle me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind flashed back four years ago. I would never be able to forget the scene that occurred between Edward and me when he learned I was pregnant the first time.

_There was another crash, and then his feet stomped back into the dining room. "Bella, you better not be joking. Did Emmett put you up to this?"_

_"This isn't a joke, Edward."_

_He nodded. "Okay, then. Deal with it."_

_"Deal with what?"_

_"Get rid of it." Edward started climbing the stairs._

_It took me a couple of seconds to realize what the hell he was saying, and I almost went into full volcanic mode when I did. I ran up the stairs after him and barged into the bedroom._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said, I want you to get rid of it; the baby has to go," Edward muttered with finality._

_"Are you serious? You don't even want to think about this? You're first reaction is to get rid of it?"_

_"Yes, I'm being a realist. Get rid of the baby."_

_"What happened to all your old Italian, Catholic teachings?"_

_"Don't get all religious on me, Bella." He undid his tie roughly. "Do you realize how bad this is?"_

_"Do you realize how good this __might __be? We're going to have a child."_

_"No, we're not. I'm going to give you my credit card, turn my head, and you're going to handle this."_

I just couldn't do it.

* * *

**HOLY BABY IN THE OVEN BATMAN**

So, we've arrived at that point. You knew it was coming; a lot of you did. Of course I wasn't going to answer those questions though. You know me better than that. But congrats if you picked up the signs. I'm excited about a baby!

Of course she has to tell him, but when? Tell me what you think. I'm interested in your insight.I'm on the edge of my seat in anticipation as to what Edward might say or what he might do. You never know.

Added a new character because pythons are just cool. Hope no one is creeped out by them. Valentino will be around for a while.

As always, thanks to the beta JennyB0719. She is my rock.

Until next time, Adios and Ciao!


	14. Chapter 14

Choke

EDWARD POV

"_Women are degraded by the propensity to enjoy the present moment, and, at last, despise the freedom which they have not sufficient virtue to struggle to attain."__-__Mary Wollstonecraft_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer._  
_

* * *

Bella had something to say. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she wouldn't speak the words.

We were currently sitting in the back of a limo on the way to dinner before the opera. Alec and Jane were talking softly to each other and giggling like school children. Bella was seated on the other side of the seat, looking out of the window, trying to put as much space as possible between us.

I was trying not to become obsessed with her secret. What could it be? I didn't want to start thinking about what she was hiding, and it made my skin crawl the more I tried to guess.

The one thing that Bella and I had, above all else, was trust. We always told each other everything. What made this time so different? Was she sleeping with someone else?

My eyesight turned red as the thought passed me by. I had to calm myself down because I needed to have a clear head right now. Besides, I would certainly know if Bella was cheating on me.

_So what is it? _

Maybe Alec knew. I looked him up and down, trying to decide if he showed any signs of lying. He was more occupied with Jane and her hand in his. I was sure he wouldn't keep anything from me if it was big.

I then looked to Bella again. She was sniffling and trying to wipe tears from her face without me seeing. I sighed, knowing that whatever she was keeping was probably beating her up inside. She wanted to tell me, but couldn't. Why?

I stretched my arm out and wrapped it around her body from behind, pulling her across the seat. She slid into me and tried to hide her face.

"Bella, you're starting to worry me. Did I do something?" I whispered into her hair.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some time to think."

"Will you tell me soon?"

She nodded. "It's not anything bad…"

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

I took the handkerchief out of my tux pocket and began to gently wipe her face clean. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Edward. I'm not hurt." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry about me. I'll tell you soon. I promise."

I nodded and put the thoughts out of my head. She would tell me soon.

Bella seemed to pick up in spirits pretty quickly and started talking to Jane for the rest of the way to the restaurant, which was conveniently across the street from the Chicago Opera House.

Thankfully, the opera was one recreational activity I could stand. I liked the music, of course, but it was more than that. I could lose myself in a good opera, especially a classic such as _Don Giovanni. _

All throughout dinner, I kept a close eye on Bella, but she seemed to be better. I decided not to neurotically search for answers. As long as she wasn't in trouble or hurt I could handle anything else.

The restaurant was filled with nicely dressed people on their way to the opera, and everyone was trying their hardest to outdo each other. This was a social event that brought out the best of Chicago. I didn't know if Bella realized it yet, but everyone was looking at us. This was our "coming out", I guessed you could say. I didn't tell her that everyone would want to speak to us or shake our hands. Almost overnight, I had become the unofficial mayor of this city when Carlisle left.

Even at dinner, while we ate, people would come over and say, "We don't want to interrupt your meal…" and then proceed to do so anyway with their fake smiles. Old men would try to get past their prejudices about how some young whippersnapper had more money than them, and high-society ladies would look Bella as if she was a piece of meat. No doubt, we would be the subject of gossip at tomorrow's luncheons, business meetings, and tea parties.

Although the opera was a great place to be for a relaxing evening, I was here for work. The Mangicavallos were going to be there, and I was more than excited to meet them. By now, they knew that I had taken over the Cullens, and they sent me a clear message by not giving me the customary congratulations. It was tradition. They were to reach out to me. I was higher up on the food chain and now, I was slightly pissed.

There was a certain order to the way introductions were supposed to be made. They had clearly gone against ritual, basically telling the Cullens and me to fuck off.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me, threading her fingers through mine as we sat waiting for Alec to finish his second piece of cake.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out if I should even be going to this thing tonight."

"I thought you said it was important. Isn't some special family supposed to be there or something?"

"They obviously have issues with me already by not at least calling my house and wishing me well. I wouldn't want to kill someone in public." I had already mentioned to her my qualms about the family.

"You need to calm down." She shook her head. "Maybe they forgot…"

"Bella, everything is done with a purpose. They were sending me a message."

"Please don't do anything rash." Her hand went around my back to feel the gun I had strapped across my chest. "Keep that secured throughout the night."

"I need to know what I'm up against."

"At least Alec will be there to keep you in line. I really don't want this to turn into anything bad."

"It won't. I can assure you of that. They won't want to be embarrassed," I thought out loud. "Just make sure to stay with me."

Bella nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing."

_You and me both. _

Alec was finally finished a couple minutes later, so we all walked across the street to the packed theater. There was a red carpet type thing and, everyone was expected to pose for the fucking cameras. I refused, pulling Bella towards the side entrance, and then up the large steps of the building.

On our way to our seats, we were stopped multiple times by anyone who vaguely recognized me. I knew everyone and put on a smile, but tried not to show my discomfort with shaking so many people's hands. I didn't see the Mangicavallos by the time the bell dinged, signaling the start of the show.

I guided Bella, with my hand on her lower back, towards the bar.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked her.

"Um, apple juice." She bit her lip.

"No champagne?"

"Not tonight."

"One apple juice and a Bloody Mary," I told the bartender.

"You're hitting alcohol hard tonight." Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"I already have a headache." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Just take deep breaths. You haven't even seen them yet. Maybe they'll be sociable."

"Maybe."

Bella was about to say something else, but was cut off by the most annoying voice on the planet.

"Edward Cullen… and he brought his whore." The sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

I turned around to see Vienna Volturi's snooty face. She was in a short, hot pink dress that was completely inappropriate for a night like this.

"I heard you guys were back. Who would have thought that-"

I cut her off, "Please, not tonight. I don't have time to deal with any bullshit you're trying to spew."

"Now, Edward. That's no way to talk to me. We have history," she slurred. She was probably strung out on something; cocaine, meth, prescription shit. Who knew?

"Ancient history," Bella said under her breath. Her voice grew louder so that Vienna could hear her. "If you haven't heard, he's married."

"Oh, I heard. I don't believe it for one second, but I heard." Vienna sauntered up to the bar, ordering a drink.

I was clutching my hands into fists.

"I still can't believe that you actually married her, Edward." She cackled.

"Let's just go." Bella started to pull me away from the bar. "Don't let her get to you."

I spoke lowly and threateningly. "You need to have a little more respect for your superiors."

"Just because you're the big Boss now, you think you can speak to me that way?" Vienna slinked towards me. I could feel her breath over my skin.

"I can talk to you any way I please." She swung her arm, trying to slap me, but I caught it and twisted. She yelped in pain. I saw the track marks over her skin and figured the meth was starting to wear off causing her irritation.

I released her, and she stumbled backwards.

"Edward, let's go. The opera's about to start." Bella stood in between us. By this time, there wasn't anybody left in the lobby. Everyone had already found their seats.

"You're pretty bold for a girl who slept her way to the top," Vienna said to her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella spun around so quickly, I thought her head was about to pop off.

"We all know what you're doing here. You obviously trapped him into this shit." She looked like she was about to cry. "Edward isn't a man who changes and certainly not for some town-and-country, lockjaw, bitch…"

My hand snapped towards Vienna's neck, silencing her words. I clutched at her throat, squeezing the life out of her vile body.

Her eyes bulged immediately, and she thrashed her arms around. I just squeezed harder. I couldn't take her voice and didn't want to hear another sound from her mouth.

I never guessed I would be choking the girl who gave me regular blowjobs in high school. I had always hated her, but she had never crossed the line.

The bartender gaped at us.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" I asked Bella and realized that my voice was indistinguishably low with rage.

She didn't answer.

Vienna's throat felt like a twig that I could snap at any moment. I would have loved to see her lifeless body on the floor. I pushed my thumb into the pulse point of her skin and tried to pop it with pressure.

"How dare you speak to my wife like that," I rasped. "You must have forgotten who I am and what I can do to you."

She tried to speak, but couldn't.

"You might not have heard, but I recently took over for the Cullens, making me the most powerful man in this city. You _will_ treat my wife with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

Vienna had surpassed blue. She was now purple.

"Okay, Edward. I think that's enough." Bella ran her hand over my spine in an effort to calm me down. For the first time, it didn't work. I just felt angrier.

I gripped harder.

"Edward, that's quite enough," a cold voice said from behind me. I recognized it immediately.

I dropped Veinna to the floor, and she crumbled on the carpet, a heaping mess of sobs, gasping breaths, and flailing limbs.

Aro made is way over to us, but made no effort to help his niece.

I moved Bella behind me. Aro and I glared at each other, neither making an effort to speak nor back down. He looked so much older and sickly. The bones of his face were clearly visible through his taught skin. I was sure I could crush him just as easily as I crushed Vienna.

I always wondered how I would react when I saw him again. I had so much I wanted to say, but was it worth it? He obviously had no zeal left in him. Aro had fallen hard and fast in the short four years since my departure from Chicago.

His façade fell first. "It's nice to see you again, Edward."

"You as well, Aro."

"And I see you've brought you're lovely wife."

Bella didn't speak, because she could feel my silent plea for her to stay quiet.

Vienna was clutching at her throat between us, clearly in need of medical attention, but she could die for all I cared. My handprints were on her neck and started turning a deep red color.

"I'm surprised to see you here." He placed his hands in front of him.

"I have every right to be out in public."

"I thought you might be ashamed to show your face in this city."

"I'm never ashamed of anything I do."

"Have you prayed to your God for mercy, Edward? I surely hope so." Aro squinted at me.

"What I pray for is private, but if you must know, I'm perfectly fine with my spirituality. We're all going to hell anyway, so why not go out with a bang?"

"You have a rare second chance, Edward. Don't screw this up because there are a lot of people just waiting for you to disappear again."

"You may not have heard, but I was recently attacked," I said nonchalantly. "My home was invaded."

"Of course I heard. I put in the call." He shrugged. "Did you really think you could stay on that island forever without me knowing?"

Bella gasped slightly from behind me, but otherwise kept silent. My fist clenched. I figured it was him. Who else would want me dead that much? Well, there were a lot of people, but he was at the top of my list.

"How are your sons?" I asked. I meant to hit him hard and where it hurt. I could clearly see that he wasn't anything like the man he used to be. Aro's eyes almost watered, but he shook it off quickly and stood up straight. "My sons, unfortunately, passed away."

"Any leads?" I struck again, taunting him with my superior stature.

"No. The police couldn't find anything." He gulped. "But I have my suspicions."

"Of course you do." I couldn't stop the grin on my face. "I also had a little run in with death. We all know that was your doing, though."

"Don't test me, Edward. I'm in no mood tonight," he said through clenched teeth.

I held a calculating stare as I realized the situation we were in. "Aren't you supposed to bow to me?" I asked him.

"And why would I do that?" He smirked. "Some of us choose not to follow the rules of your precious… _Cosa Nostra." _

"Well, of course, and I wouldn't expect you to. But when you're in the company _Il Re_, you bow."

"I would prefer to keep my dignity."

"Bow to me," I growled, not being able to control my anger. His sons were dead, his empire was gone, and his niece was currently pleading on the ground for assistance. I wanted him even more humiliated.

He knew I couldn't be denied.

Like Aro's body was trained, he bowed at the waist and kept his head down. I let him stay that way for a long while. He seemed so frail and started to vibrate from tiredness after a couple of minutes.

"May I rise?" he asked me in a strained voice.

"Yes," I replied.

His old body creaked back into position, and he pulled Vienna up with him. She was sobbing and shaking in panic.

"We need to sit down and talk later in the week," I said.

"Yes, I think we do. Since your father has left, it's obvious that a new Cullen has taken over. Without warning, I might add."

"Have a nice night, Aro." I pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and placed it on the counter in front of the bartender. "You saw nothing." He nodded quickly.

I put my hand behind my back and Bella took it. I pulled her out of the lobby and up the stairs to where our seats were located.

I stopped on the second landing when Bella pushed me up against the wall.

"Are you alright?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm fine. She had no right to speak to you that way."

Bella nodded, but didn't speak.

"I never meant for you to see me that way." I held her face in my hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She chuckled, "Edward, I've seen you kill people, remember? Choking some girl in the lobby of a theater is hardly the worst of it."

"I love you so fucking much right now." I took her lips in mine and tried to pour all of my thanks into kisses.

We were unfortunately, interrupted by an usher. "Excuse me, do you need help finding your seats?"

"No, we're fine, but thank you."

And just like that, we were normal again; no trace of the past couple of minutes anywhere.

The Cullens had held a private box at the Chicago Opera House since sometime in the sixties. Nicola was a big supporter of the opera, so he was always here. It was almost a family tradition to sit in our seats and watch a play with the family.

There was a thick, beautifully draped, red curtain that I pulled back, revealing four seats in the box, two of which were already occupied by Jane and Alec.

Bella sat down and looked over the side. "Wow. I've never been to an opera before."

"It's quite enjoyable, actually."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Alec snapped. "I almost came looking for you."

"We had a little business to take care of." I cracked my knuckles, in an effort to relieve tension from my tight hands that had just been wrapped around Vienna's throat.

Alec eyed me suspiciously. I held up my hand to silently tell him, _we'll talk later. _

I tried to watch _the _story of the play unfold on stage_, _but that didn't really work. I was too focused on calming my anger down.

Who the hell did Vienna think she was? I hadn't seen or heard from her in four years, for which I was thankful, but the first thing she did was attack my wife. I wouldn't stand for that. Maybe I took it a little far, but I stood by my decision to choke the hell out of her. Then, there was the fact that Aro had now shown himself, and instead of throwing me an olive branch, he fucking threw a grenade.

No matter. I didn't plan on having him stay alive for too much longer.

I sat comfortably in my seat for the entire first half of the opera, although my nerves were too fired up. Bella seemed to be enjoying her time, though, and that was what I cared about. I didn't mean to ruin her night with what happened downstairs, but she seemed to be taking everything in stride.

I was very worried that my new life as this insanely authoritative mob boss might be too much for Bella. I sometimes didn't feel like she needed to be around me, but that couldn't be avoided. Bella made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going anywhere. I needed to have more faith in her.

I always thought of Bella as a fragile, porcelain doll, and it was my turn to protect her. I sometimes forgot that she could be this bad ass chick who could cut someone's balls off with that trusty pocketknife she had. She wouldn't break at the first sign of trouble.

That thought made me incredibly happy for some reason, and I took Bella's hand.

I closed my eyes and just lost myself in the music of the opera.

I must've been tired and fell asleep, because Bella was shaking me awake sometime later during intermission.

"Edward, you're starting to snore."

I sat up in my seat. "Shit. Did I miss anything?" I blinked rapidly.

"No." She laughed quietly. "I let you sleep."

"I didn't mean to."

"Well, you looked exhausted and after that show downstairs, I figured you should rest. Unfortunately, I have to pee _really_ badly." Bella's face scrunched up.

I nodded. "Oh, ok. Jane will go with you."

"I don't need a chaperone," she argued.

"Oh, yes, you do," I challenged. "There are some… questionable people around here."

"Alright, fine. Just let me go." She took her hand from mine, and then yanked Jane out of the booth.

Alec scooted over, taking the seat next to me. "So what the hell happened?"

"Aro was in the lobby with Vienna."

"What?" he shouted.

The people in the booth next to us leaned over and shushed him. I flicked them off.

"Yeah, and she was really nasty towards Bella."

"What did you do?"

"I choked her."

"Wonderful. Jasper and I will be making apologetic phone calls all week." He rubbed his brow. "Did you kill her?"

"I didn't have the chance. Aro came over. We had a few words."

"Did you have a mediator?" Alec asked.

"No. He thought it was appropriate to just start talking. Apparently, he's not taking my new position within the crime world seriously. That pisses me off. Make a mental note to address that issue next time I see him." I paused. "And he was the one who put in that call to have us killed."

"He did what?" Alec shouted once again and just like before, was shushed.

"He was the one. I knew it must have been him."

"And you still didn't shoot him?"

"I'll have to talk to everyone about it, but I plan on killing the bastard. He's a non-factor in my mind."

"Non-factor?"

"Yes, as in, he doesn't matter. No one in this world will miss him or even care that he's gone."

"Well, that's one way to think about it. Just let me know when and I'll pull the trigger."

"I know you will, kid." I patted his back, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I'm kicking your ass for buying that fucking snake without telling me."

"But you said…"

"I said, we could _talk_ about it."

"I'm going to feed him every day and keep in the garage…"

"He stays outside in the yard."

"What? No, he likes it in the garage."

"I won't have that thing near my cars. It goes in the far corner of the backyard and if it escapes, I'm shooting it." I warned.

"I thought you liked snakes." He crossed his arms.

"I like to _look, _but if it comes into my house, that's another story, altogether. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Bella and Jane had returned by then. Alec went back to his seat. Even though she wouldn't tell me, I knew something was up with her. I could read Bella like a book, one that I had memorized and studied for years.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I leaned over and whispered to her.

"I thought you weren't going to ask me that again." She avoided my question.

"Are… are you cheating on me or something?"

Bella looked at me with a blank stare at first, and then snorted in laughter. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It's a viable question." I had yet to see what was so funny.

"Edward, I would never cheat on you. One, because I'm pretty sure you would kill us both and two, because no man… ever could match up to you." She poured it on thick, and I accepted her flattery.

"Well… good," I said.

Bella leaned over and kissed my neck lightly. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm dangerous when I'm jealous," I warned her.

"Oh, I know. Trust me."

The opera started again after intermission, and I kind of just zoned out. _Don Giovanni _wasn't captivating me like it used to. I had too much going through my brain.

"Edward, give me those binoculars." Bella nudged me. "I want to see something."

I pulled them out of my jacket pocket and handed them to her.

She leaned over and looked down into the crowd. "Look, there's Victor and Victoria."

"Who the hell are they?"

"From Carrie's dinner party."

"What the hell are they doing here?" I took the binoculars and looked around, spotting them on the mezzanine.

"Enjoying the opera like we are."

"Please. They can't afford it," I chuckled. "They have tons of debt and I can't prove it but I'm pretty sure he's selling guns out of his basement, which is illegal, by the way. _I'm _supposed to be the only criminal on our block. I should report his ass."

"Did you do a background and credit check on them?"

"Of course I did. I could _be _Victor with all the information I know about him."

I shifted my gaze to see if there was anyone else I knew.

I spotted them without even trying, almost as if my eyes were trained to seek them out. The whole family was sitting proudly, with greasy hair and fake tanned skin.

In their booth directly across from us, the Mangicavalleos were pretending to care about the opera.

"What are you looking at?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing." I handed her back the binoculars.

For the rest of the show, I kept my eyes glaring across the theater. Not once did any of them move their heads, but I could tell that they knew I was watching. They were just as intrigued with me as I was with them.

I came to a conclusion. Given the circumstances of the night—me choking Vienna and meeting Aro again—I decided that this might not be the right time to meet with this other Italian family. I needed to be somewhere private, somewhere I could get violent if need be. Now wasn't the time for that.

As the lights went up in the theater and the applause filled the room after the opera, I quickly took Bella's hand, taking her out of the booth.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home."

"Home? But I thought you had some business to do tonight. Wasn't that the whole purpose of being here?"

"Do you really think my mind is calm enough to deal with anyone else tonight?"

Bella thought for a second before nodding in understanding, "True. I think we should get going."

Jane and Alec were right behind us, and we were able to leave the opera house without fanfare.

"I think we should have a dinner," Alec proposed as we drove through the streets. "That way, we can be civilized."

"I would prefer to keep the women out of this." I grunted at the thought of Bella anywhere near that slimy family, but I guessed it couldn't be avoided.

"She'll have to meet them sometime; we all will." Alec shrugged. "At least at dinner, we can pretend to be nice. It can be casual and take the pressure off."

"You're so smart." Jane kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you came back."

He grinned goofily and blushed a thousand shades darker than anything I had ever seen; although, I doubt Jane saw it since it was so dark.

Bella's head rested on my shoulder, and she had fallen asleep almost as soon as we started driving. I let her relax and decided to just go back home. I didn't find it necessary to stay in the city like we had originally planned.

"Jane, where do you want us to drop you off?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, well, I thought I would just stay with Alec tonight," she replied like a question, playing with her hands.

Alec's eyes silently pleaded with me to allow it.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," I said.

"But it wouldn't make much sense to take her all the way to the other side of the city and she already has a bag and I can drop her off later…" His speech started to slur in its quickness.

"Okay, okay." I held my hands up,."You can stay in one of the guest rooms."

They must have lost both their minds if they thought I was going to let them stay in the same room. It would be completely irresponsible of me. They were _way_ too young to even be dealing with a physical relationship right now. I don't care how old they thought they were; I knew what was best. Thirdly, it was my fucking house and I wasn't having that kind of fornication under my roof.

Maybe I needed to have "the talk" with that boy. I'd put it on my to-do list. I sometimes forgot that he was almost an adult. I guess it was time for him to grow up. It had all just happened so fast, though.

Alec and Jane seemed happy with the guest room arrangement.

We pulled into the large driveway of the house, and the driver came to open the door. I got out and gently lifted Bella out of the car. Alec unlocked the six locks of our door and punched in the security code before it swung open.

As soon as I stepped into the house, that fucking dog was at my ankles, barking and yipping at me.

"Shut up," I snapped at him. "Get away from me."

"You're really cruel." Alec lifted Francis up. "He's just a baby."

"He's a menace and I almost stepped on his head just now." I started carrying Bella up the stairs. She seemed to be extremely exhausted and didn't even stir.

I laid her gently in our bed.

"Bella, I'm going to take your dress off, okay?" I whispered.

She rolled over, mumbling.

I chuckled and started to undo the zipper. I slid the dress off of Bella, inch by inch so that she didn't wake up. I also took off her bra since I figured that wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. I then slipped one of my shirts over her head, and she unenthusiastically fixed it before settling deeper into bed.

"That was hard work," I sighed, starting to undress myself.

I felt dirty from tonight, so I spent my allotted twenty-seven minutes in the shower before drying off and dragging myself to bed, naked.

It didn't take me long to smell the foul stench of dog, and I ripped the covers back to see Francis curled up to Bella's side.

"Absolutely not. Get out!" I whisper-yelled.

The little shit defied me and wiggled his way deeper into Bella's arms. She clutched him like a pillow, and I knew there was little to no chance of me yanking him free.

I growled under my breath and settled into bed, on the farthest edge away from the two of them. It took me longer than usual, but I was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning was Saturday, so I didn't have to be at work. I usually would go into the office and get something done, but I was sure Bella would like for me to stay home.

_You can at least take the weekends off. _

But my internal clock never shut down, so I was awake at five-thirty. I put on some boxers and a robe after thoroughly completing my morning routine as I always did.

I would have to wait a couple of hours before breakfast arrived, so I put on the coffee to help with the wait.

I unlocked the door and stood on my front porch, taking deep breaths of the chilly morning air. The sun had just barely come up and early morning joggers were out for a run. Some of them even waved at me.

Francis trotted up next to me and stretched his muscles.

"Go pee." I pointed to the front yard.

Even though I didn't particularly like the dog, I had to admit that he was incredibly well trained. Whoever owned him before must have been incredibly strict. Francis slugged down the steps until his fat legs found the perfect spot in the grass to do his business. While he was busy, I began walking to the end of the driveway to get the paper. The delivery boy usually dropped it off with breakfast, but I figured I could get it before him.

Suspiciously, it was missing this morning. I knew the paperboy had delivered it, because I heard his fucking bike at five this morning.

I looked around and noticed my small, elderly, Indian neighbor snooping around in the bushes. He was almost eighty and had to be the nosiest guy I had ever met.

"Mr. Zamir," I shouted. He didn't hear me. "Mr. Zamir!"

He shot into the standing position and resembled a deer in headlights. "What? What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I was… uh… walking my dog."

I looked around. "What dog?"

"Oh, no. Where did he go?" He started to call for his fabricated canine in his thick Indian accent. "Here doggy, doggy, doggy."

By this time, Francis was sitting at my feet. I thought I saw him shake his head in shame at Mr. Zamir's antics.

"You were spying on me through my bushes and my paper is under your arm."

"I would never do something like that," he assured me. "It's wrong."

"I'm glad you know that. Can I have it back?" I held my hand out.

"This is mine."

"You're lying."

"I am not," he insisted.

We stared each other down for a couple of seconds before he starting backing into his house. He shut the door quietly, my paper still in his possession.

"I'm going to have to call someone about him," I said to myself.

"Yeah, he's been stealing papers for years," I heard someone say from behind me.

Victoria was jogging from behind me in skimpy workout clothes with her bright red hair stuffed into a ponytail.

"The neighborhood association has been trying to deal with it, but he's just so cute, right?" She giggled.

"No, he's not cute. He's taking my paper."

"Well, we just let him do it." She continued to jog. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since Carrie's dinner."

"I've been good." I started to make my way back up the driveway. She followed. To my surprise, Francis didn't like that at all and started to lowly growl, showing off his teeth I didn't want to encourage conversation, so I didn't mention anything about seeing her and Victor at the opera last night..

"Oh, what a cute dog." She leaned down, extending her hand and it almost got bitten off at the wrist when Francis snapped his jaws.

"Bad dog." I couldn't help the chuckle that came from my throat.

"Wow. He's surely a fighter." She twisted her lips in annoyance. "Have you thought about that proposal I offered you?"

"And what was that?"

"About us… hooking up." Victoria grinned like it was the most normal thing in the world for us to be talking about. "I'm sure Bella doesn't fulfill all your needs."

"I think you need to get away from me." I clenched my fist. "I don't take lightly to people making insinuations about our relationship."

"Just saying." She smiled. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later."

Victoria started to jog down the street to her house. Francis chased after her until he reached the edge of the yard, barking at her heels, but never actually biting her. She didn't look scared in the slightest.

When she was gone, he sauntered back over to me with a superior gait.

"You might not be half bad." I nodded.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself before picking him up.

_So far, so good._

He didn't move, but let me pet him. "Okay, then. I guess you can stay a little while longer."

* * *

Not what you expected, I know. That was done on purpose. No baby talk here for a reason. Don't kill me, don't send me threatening shit, don't curse me out. The story has a flow. Just go with it.

It's so frustrating, isn't it? Urg. Just tell him! Ha. It won't be that easy. Sorry. Why no baby talk? Because it just makes more sense to me that way. Edward is just having a normal day in his life all the while, his wife is pregnant. I just find it funny. All will be revealed...next chapter.

Anyway, thanks to JennyB for the beta work. Always a much needed help when it comes to me. And thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I'm truly astounded at how many people are enjoying. It makes me feel good.

P.S.-I update weekly. Not sure which day, but every week, you will get an update. I promise. I'm not sick and I havent forgotten about the story. It just takes time to develop the chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Palm Sunday

BELLA POV

_"Pregnancy brings two things: freedom to eat whatever, whenever and the freedom for your husband to fondle your new breasts."-Lilly Tomlin_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I sat on the bathroom floor and panted, sweat dripping from my brow, as my stomach calmed down. Why the hell did they call it morning sickness if it wasn't confined to the morning? Who the hell did I need to talk to about that?

It was currently Saturday night, and Edward had spent the whole day at home, which was unusual. That gave me the whole day to tell him. We sat on the couch and watched TV. We took Francis for a walk, we cleaned and reorganized the cabinets; yet I didn't say a word.

_Edward, I'm pregnant. _

That was all I needed to say, but I was terrified to. I couldn't even think about how Edward would react or what he might say. I thought I had grown so much in all of these years to be someone how could stand up to him. I could in almost any situation, but not this.

I was definitely pregnant, though, and everything was so much more intense than the last time. My vomiting was actually painful, my nose could pick up smells from miles away, and I was exhausted, even after a full night's sleep. I could barely move in the mornings. To top it all off, I woke up and saw the first sign of a bump in my lower abdomen. You could only see it if you knew what you were looking for, but it was there.

I convinced Edward that we shouldn't go out anywhere today so that I didn't actually have to wear anything acceptable. Tomorrow was going to be an issue, though. It was Easter, so that meant church. In fact, it would be the first time Edward and I would step into a church since being back. Plus, I had to make dinner… for everyone. Esme and Carlisle weren't here, leaving the burden of family meals to Edward and me. We would be hosting about one hundred screaming, hungry, enthusiastic, Italian family members.

Of course, this brought on tears, and I sat on the floor in the bathroom, trying to stop my pathetic, uncontrollable, sobbing.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to pee," I lied. Well, not technically _lied_ since I did have to pee really badly. "I'm done now."

"Okay, well, my brothers and the girls are here. They brought food."

"Thank God," I said to myself.

Tonight, it was going to be just us for dinner, and I, thankfully, didn't have to make a thing.

I pulled myself up from the floor and straightened out my clothes. I opened the door and went to the sink to wash my mouth out. Edward was standing there, looking suspicious.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"I ate something bad yesterday," I lied, once again.

"Do you need some medicine or something? I don't like seeing you like this." His face twisted in pain.

"No, I'm fine. It's done." I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it."

I took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Finally, I'm fucking starving." Emmett lifted me up in a hug. "You two take so long."

"We were having a private conversation," Edward argued.

Everyone was in the kitchen, standing around boxes of pizza, chicken wings, and beer. It was close to Alec's birthday, so we let him chose dinner. The greasy, wonderful smells were making my mouth water. Edward fixed me a fairly unhealthy plate, which I took gladly before sitting down at the table.

Everyone gathered around in our normal seats to eat. A new chair was added, right next to Alec, for Jane, and they looked fairly happy with their giggling and flirty nonsense. Light conversation began between Alice and me as we talked about the opera.

Rosalie sighed from the other side of the table, and I knew she wanted me to ask her what the problem was.

"What's the matter, Rose?"

"Nothing." She took a small bite of her pizza.

Alice and I looked at each other with knowing glances. No one else seemed to care or be paying attention.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You look pretty down."

"Well… I saw some girl I went to college with today. She's the same age as me and has three kids, _three." _

After learning about Rose's conception problems, I was a little more sympathetic towards her cause. Alice, on the other hand, wasn't so silent about her thoughts.

"Good for her." Alice nodded. "If that's what she wants then good for her."

I glared at Alice. "Rose, it'll happen for you too. Don't worry."

"But when?" She exhaled. "I'm doing everything the doctor told me and I'm just… waiting. It's so hard."

"I know, but it will happen. I know it will."

"I see all these people who just get pregnant from looking at each other." She slammed her hand down on the table, silencing the conversations. "They don't even want babies and everyone can get fucking pregnant except me. Some people don't even deserve to be parents."

I tried not to move my eyes to Alec, but I could tell that he was looking at me. Edward sipped his beer, as if he was bored with the conversation. Alice did the same.

"Babe, we're trying everything we can." Emmett put an arm around her. "You've got to have some faith."

"I'm just so tired." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm trying to be positive, but it's not working. I hate women who just get pregnant and don't even want children."

"It's not really their fault," I said quietly. "Sometimes, those things can't be helped."

"It still hurts. I could take care of a baby better than half the mothers out there."

I couldn't take much more of this conversation, so I made up some excuse about me having to use the bathroom and left the table.

Rose didn't know about the baby growing inside of me, and my decision to tell everyone was just going to make this harder for her. I pulled myself together after a quick splash of water on my face and went to sit back down. No one seemed to take my absence as anything alarming.

After that, dinner was filled with forced happiness. Rose was just ready to go home, but stayed for Emmett. I was trying to participate, but my mind was more focused on how I was going to tell Edward about this baby. The clock was ticking, and I didn't have any time for beating around the bush.

Everyone left around midnight, and I dragged myself up to bed with Edward following me. As soon as we hit the sheets, his hands started to touch over my body, making my skin tingle in that familiar way I loved. He blamed the alcohol. I blamed his insatiable libido. Nonetheless, I was ready.

"Bella, I love you," he hummed against my neck as he placed kisses there, "God, I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too." My fingers tangled in his hair.

My hands traced the contours of his body: the sculpted ridges between the muscles of his shoulders; the firm mounds of his pecs; the deep dips of his abdomen. Edward Cullen was a god among men.

I felt his breathing hitch when I hooked my fingers in the elastic of his boxers.

I began to push them down. He completed my motions. I soon felt the weight of his completely naked body above me, forcing me deeper into the sheets.

My panties were ripped from my body, and I knew I was going to have a mark in the morning. I didn't mind in the slightest.

The tip of his cock twitched against my center, and I moaned eagerly.

Inch by glorious fucking inch, he filled me, pushing within my body. My walls stretched uncomfortably, but the uneasiness was quickly replaced by pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned when our hips met flush against each other.

I gasped loudly at the sound of his words.

He moved masterfully inside me, starting off at a slow pace that quickly sped up, along with our breathing. I could actually feel his entire dick penetrate me deeply. He was hitting spots I never knew existed. Yet… it wasn't working.

For the first time since meeting this wonderful man, my orgasm wasn't anywhere near approaching. The initial rush of sexual pleasure started to fade as the seconds went on.

_Wake up down there!_

Here's the thing: I could get an orgasm from Edward usually instantaneously. I had never _not _had one with him. Orgasms came fast and they came hard; in any position, any time of day. He had the ability to make me forget any bad thoughts in my head or any problems I was having.

I rolled my hips, trying to meet his. It didn't work. I pushed him into my body. It didn't work. I opened myself up wider. It didn't work. Nothing worked.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't into it because I felt like I was being so secretive. This was my punishment for not telling him what was going on. The baby had taken over my thoughts and was making it impossible for me to reach that pivotal point in our love making. I was screwed.

_What do I do? _

I moaned and breathed as if it was normal. I was, after all, feeling good. The feeling just didn't go any further like it should have. Maybe this was how normal sex felt like with a man who wasn't superhuman.

I moaned again and tried to make it as convincible as possible, but with Edward, I was never that great of an actress.

He stilled above me, his body becoming lifeless. He pushed into me again and when I didn't make a sound, he stopped completely.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked at me with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" I replied innocently.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know what you're taking about. Why did you stop?"

Edward seemed to see some of the lies in my facial features and rolled off of me. "Bella, are you…. _faking?"_ he said, like I offended him in the worst possible way.

"No, of course not."

"Don't lie to me!" He got off of the bed and started pulling on his boxers. "I can't believe this."

"I wasn't; I promise."

"Bella, I know your body better than you do. I've memorized every sound you make and every possible way you move. You can't hide this from me."

"Edward, I think you're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting? How many other times have you been faking?"

I bowed my head in shame "I haven't. I swear."

"Did I… do something wrong?" He started to pull at his hair.

"No, no. It was me," I assured him, covering up with the sheets, "I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I have _never _experienced this before. Girls always find their happy ending with me…" He started to mutter, "Maybe I've lost it. Oh, my God, I've lost it."

"Edward, it wasn't you." I climbed off of the bed, moving towards him. "I just wasn't paying attention. Let's try again."

He looked at me with a shocked expression, pointing at his now soft dick. "Do you think I'm ready to go again? Do I need to start using Viagra?"

"This is getting ridiculous. It. Wasn't. You."

Edward was about to say something else, but the phone rang shrilly on the nightstand. We both stared at each other. Well, Edward was more glaring than anything else. We let the phone ring a couple more times before he rushed to get it.

"Hello… No, I'm busy… Handle it yourself… I'm dealing with personal issues… Leave me alone… Alright, fine." Edward slammed the phone down.

"Who was that?" I asked tepidly.

"Emmett. I have to go deal with a couple of things." He didn't even look at me as he started to get dressed.

"But… it's past midnight."

"I know and I wish I could stay here, but I have to handle this."

I really wanted to ask him what it was. I _needed_ to know that he would be alright. He was probably going to be in some crazy, dangerous situation where he would be shooting people and spilling blood. I had to be okay with that and couldn't say a word.

"Well… be safe." I got back in bed. "Don't forget about breakfast."

Edward was about to walk out of the door, but slammed his fist on the wall and came back over to me. He bent down close to my face and kissed me. "We'll talk about this later."

"Talk about what?" I feigned confusion.

"My lack of performance. I can't believe I lost it." He shook his head.

"I'm not even going to tell you again that it wasn't your fault."

"Goodnight, Bella. Don't worry about me."

I slipped under the sheets, and he covered me up before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, like every other morning, I dashed out of bed and towards the bathroom. I spent a good half an hour vomiting up the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowel. By the time I was done, I was sweaty and tired. Unfortunately, I couldn't go back to bed. Today was Easter.

I hopped in the shower and made a mental list of everything I needed to start cooking. I had already gotten a lot of stuff done over the weekend, but there was still a lot to do. Thankfully, Alice and Rosalie would be helping after church.

I washed my body and then dried myself off, trying not to think about Edward. I could smell bacon downstairs, so I knew he was home and… alive. I got dressed in sweats so that I could easily change later and went into the kitchen.

Edward was sitting at the table, reading the paper. Food was sitting out and waiting. I sat down, and then gasped when I saw the blood on his shirtsleeves, which he had rolled up.

"It's not mine. Don't worry," he said, not looking up from the paper.

"You can just sit there in someone else's blood? Isn't that kind of gross?"

"I can change if you'd like."

"Please do." I took a small bite of bacon, trying not to look at him until he left.

He came back a couple minutes later in a clean undershirt. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. The bed was cold and lonely, though."

"So… about last night." Edward looked at me over the rim of his coffee cup. "First of all, that's never happened before."

"We don't have to talk about this…"

"Oh, yes, we do," he insisted. "I will not have my perfect sexual record tarnished by one night. You say it wasn't me so what happened?"

"It was me." I played with my hair. "I wasn't into like I usually am. I have a lot on my mind and I wasn't focusing."

"The whole point of sex is not to focus. That's the luxury."

"Edward…I need to tell you something," I said quietly.

"Bella, what's going on? You've been acting so strange lately. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all." I let out a deep breath. "Edward… I'm…"

"Hello, people!" Alec strode into the kitchen with more vigor than he normally had in the morning. "It's a wonderful Easter morning and I'm ready for church."

"Shut up," Edward snapped and turned back to me. "What is it, Bella?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but my stomach churned. I knew I had to get up soon to use the bathroom.

"I think I need to go to the doctor. I might be getting sick," I said hurriedly, and then pushed myself up from the table. I made it to the bathroom just in time and threw up.

_You're a coward. _

The whole time I was getting dressed for church that was all my conscious was screaming at me. I was going to do it today, though. I wouldn't let myself go to bed with telling him.

Edward knew something was off, so he left me alone for the rest of the morning.

Because it was Easter, that meant dressing the best and making an impression. It was either white gloves or a massive hat. I chose the gloves and a nice blue dress that hugged my body until it flared out at my hips. It was very classic and 1950's-esque with its capped sleeves, along with the way it cinched my waist. My pumps were white, and I put on some pieces of jewelry that Edward had given me over the years.

I was the first one done dressing and sat in the living room to wait for Edward and Alec. Men seemed to take longer getting ready for formal events, especially in this family. While I waited, I drank two bottles of water. With all the throwing up I was doing, I assumed that I needed hydration.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward fixed his tie as he came into the room.

"Yeah." I nodded and stood up. "You look nice."

"You look beautiful… as always," he smiled, but it was tight lipped and fake. "I made you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow."

I would have to tell him before then. Tonight.

"Thank you." I took over, fitting his tie.

"I also made an appointment with the urologist for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I love you penis just the way it is. You're fine."

"Obviously something was off."

"Yes, I have a stomach issue. I can't worry about sex and trying not to throw up at the same time. You're getting ridiculous."

"I can't help it. Now I'll be fixated on this for years. My record is blemished."

"Maybe I can remedy the problem after church." I kissed his chin.

"On Easter Sunday, Bella? Have some respect." His large hands ran over my waist and ended up on my backside, giving it a squeeze.

"You two are disgusting." Alec came into the room. "I can't even look. We still have to pick up Jane."

"Alright, fine. We're going." Edward led us outside into the bright sunlight.

The ride to Jane's apartment was quiet and somewhat tense, although I tried to ignore it. Alec seemed to have forgotten that I was pregnant, which bode well for me since he had a tendency to just speak without thinking.

We picked Jane up, and then made our way to Holy Name Cathedral. It was bigger than I remembered, and I just kept breathing normally as we walked into the foyer. We purposefully got there early so that the staring and pointing would be at a minimum.

We sat in the usual Cullen spot, right up front. Jane and Alec took the seat behind us. The pews started filling up.

"Everyone's looking at you," I whispered to Edward.

"Of course they are. Half of them are scared of me and the other half thinks I'm the devil."

"I married the devil."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into. Don't act surprised." Edward took my hand.

Before the service started, different people were coming up to Edward, most with surprisingly warm comments like, 'Glad to have you back' or 'It's nice to see you again'. Edward told me they were mostly fake, but I thought they were nice.

The rest of the family came as well and had to sit behind us, as was custom. I chatted with Alice for most of the time.

"I love the gloves, Bella." She clapped. "You look so pretty."

"I figured I should dress up for Easter, at least." I looked her up and down. "Nice hat."

"Isn't it divine? I bought it at an antique store last week." Every time Alice moved her head, she would hit Emmett in the face. It was kind of funny.

"Well, it looks great."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Oh, and I have all the desserts at home ready for dinner."

"I don't know if I could host this without you guys. You've helped me so much."

"I know you've been tired lately." She patted my arm and leaned in. "That happens sometimes when you're pregnant."

I gaped at her and blinked a couple of times.

"I'm psychic, Bella. I could have told you what was happening two months ago." Alice shrugged. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, but they weren't.

"Don't tell anyone, please," I begged. "I'm going to tell Edward tonight."

"I won't." Alice bounced in her seat and then whispered, "A baby. I'm so excited."

"Bella." Rose tapped my arm.

My heart stopped, and I spun around to my other side. "Yes?"

"You need to watch your man around these church sluts." She pointed to the pew opposite ours, to where a woman was trying to flirt with Edward by waving and batting her eyelashes. She looked disgraceful.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"Who?"

"That girl over there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied strangely.

"She seems to know you." I was getting slightly pissed off. "Who is she?"

"I might… have slept with her a couple of times a few years ago. Nothing to worry about."

Ever since Edward and I had been back, his whores had been coming out of the woodwork. A lot of them seemed to decide that I wasn't worthy enough to be his wife, so they took it upon themselves to get rid of me.

_Over my dead body!_

"Just ignore her and she'll go away," Edward muttered.

"That's not my philosophy." I made a move to get up and say something to her, but he held me down.

"Not in church, Bella. Please, not in church."

I resisted the urge to flip her off because people were already staring. I didn't want them to think I was some kind of heathen, so I let it go.

The service started, but I was beyond being able to pay attention. Between calming my stomach, thinking about what I needed to make for dinner, figuring out how to tell my husband that I was pregnant, and keeping the church sluts at bay, my hands were full. Before I knew it, Edward was nudging me that it was time to go.

"You look pretty spaced out." He helped me to stand up. He must have known that my feet were killing me in these heels.

"I was just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

"I didn't realize it was a crime," I protested. I really didn't mean to, but it came out harsher than I wanted. I covered my mouth immediately.

"Wow. That was bitchy." He tilted his head.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" I snapped again.

"No, I said you were bitchy," Edward snapped right back. "There's a difference. But now that you mention it, I don't need the attitude. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, no. You didn't." I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

He didn't seem to really take our argument to heart and shrugged it off, fixing his jacket. "Maybe we both need another vacation."

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch." I hugged him, and he didn't push me away.

_This is going to be a long nine months…_

By the time we got home, Alice and Rose had taken over my kitchen. They were heating up the food and I really wanted to help, but I needed a nap first. I pushed myself to stay awake, though. I started to help them while Edward and his brothers set up the tables outside. Rose went to join them after a while.

"Are you doing okay?" Alice asked me. She didn't need to clarify her question.

"I'm fine. It's just all so… intense." I stirred the pot of marinara sauce on the stove. "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow."

"And Edward doesn't know at all?"

"I'm sure he suspects. He's not stupid, but I haven't said anything. Alec and you are the only two who know."

"This is big, Bella," she whispered to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is big. You're having a baby, but not just any baby, _Edward Cullen's_ baby."

"Is that something super special?"

"Um… yeah," Alice said, like it was obvious, "Do you realize how famous Edward actually is? Not only in the crime world, but everywhere else. He's like a demigod or something."

"Well, that's how it's always been, though."

"Right. Everyone's scared of him and he commands a lot of respect. I don't think you know just how much he controls now."

"I try not to see _that_ Edward," I admitted. "He's just normal to me."

"Still, it's Edward Cullen's baby. That's a big deal. It will be the heir to…everything under the Cullen name. It's kind of expected for all the guys to produce healthy, Italian successors. That's just the way it is." Alice went back to roasting the chicken.

"My baby's going to be celebrated?"

"Like royalty," she assured me. "How much longer do you think Edward and the rest of them have left? Twenty, thirty, forty years? Up until now, there haven't been any beneficiaries for the next generation. You're the first one of us to get pregnant. That's a big deal. Your baby will be the first born and inherit everything."

"What if it's a girl?" I asked shakily.

"Depends. I know Aro's family doesn't acknowledge girls, but it hasn't happened yet with the Cullens. Well, Carlisle has a few sisters, but they were never groomed to take over."

I put the spoon down and leaned against the counter, suddenly out of breath.

I didn't even think about all of that. Just because of who Edward was, our baby would be… famous, I guessed. That brought about a new wave of uneasiness. I was okay with this life. I had become accustomed to it, but could I assume my child was safe in a world like this? This poor baby didn't do anything to harm anyone, but would probably never have a normal life.

"Should I be scared?" I asked Alice.

"Do you really think you have anything to worry about? Edward will make sure that baby has the best life possible. Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you that."

I nodded, trying to convince myself of that. "You're right. I need to focus on the positive."

"Are you going to call Esme and Carlisle?"

"I will if Edward tells me where they are. I'm sure once the news gets out, the family won't be able to help but spill the beans… if anyone can find them. Do you think Rose will be mad?"

"Who cares?" Alice slammed the oven door shut after checking on the food. "I'm tired of her whining. So she can't get pregnant; suck it up."

"Insensitive much?"

"You weren't here when it first started. We had to literally fawn over her like the Second Coming of Christ and everyone was at her beck-and-call. She had to be on fucking bed rest for months. I almost killed her."

"She's hurting and you know she wants this really badly."

"There are so many options, though. They could adopt or get a surrogate, but she's so fucking stubborn. It's her way or no way. I'm tired of it." Alice's small ears were actually turning red. "I get it; I really do, but at some point you just have to stop being such a bitch."

"I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt."

"We'll see how long that lasts," she huffed in response. "I'm happy for you, though. I'm going to be an auntie." She then hugged me so tightly that I lost most of my breath in one motion.

"Thanks, Alice," I gasped. "But keep a lid on the excitement. I still have to tell the father and who knows how that will end up."

"You should give Edward more credit. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I hope so," I whispered to myself.

People started arriving at the house a couple of hours later. I was really tired, but kept myself occupied with food. I guess I really was pregnant because I kept eating _everything. _I don't think anybody noticed, but if they did, they didn't say anything about the enormous amount of food I was consuming.

Edward spent most of his time "talking shop" with the menfolk about God knew what. Once I heard the phrase "bullet went through his head…", I decided to remove myself from that conversation. I stayed close to Alice, who was comforting me the entire time. I would have to thank her for keeping me calm later. I was really freaking out about things.

Frances seemed to be enjoying all the excitement and ran around with some of the younger cousins who were obsessed with him. He was just as spoiled as the rest of us.

Outside, the air was warm and the flowers were starting to bloom. It was a really pretty sight. Long tables with white cloths and beautiful, simple white silverware stretched over the backyard. The center pieces were unpretentious drinking glasses filled with different types of fresh, green herbs; basil, dill, and parsley. The boys had done well.

I was setting out the food when Cici decided to make her glorious entrance.

"Hello, family!" she sang, and her heels clicked on the floor as she walked into the kitchen. She was in a beautiful red dress that fell to the floor, and her neck was adorned with fabulous jewels.

"Hi, Cici," Alice said without lifting her head from the stove. "You look nice."

"When don't I look nice?" she giggled, teetering on her feet.

"Glad you could make it," I told her. "We missed you in church."

"The last time I stepped into church, dinosaurs were fucking in my backyard. You have a packed house today," she said. "I brought you a bottle of wine."

I examined it. "It's only half full."

"I got a head start. No judging here." Cici pulled a flask out of her purse. "I need this refilled before dinner starts. Where's my handy bartender?" She looked around.

We all knew she was asking for Alec. Cici had the incredible ability to hold her liquor, but we cut her off after a few glasses. Alec, on the other hand, kept on giving her whatever she wanted. In return, she would pad his pockets with wads of cash and praise. They were like the kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, but totally unashamed of it.

"Bella, you look different." Cici eyed me. "Did you have something tucked and plucked?"

"Uh, no. Same ole' me."

"I don't think so. Boob job, maybe?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Bella." She squinted.

"I'm serious." I awkwardly laughed. "I'm the normal me." I went back to tending to food.

"Holy shit! You're pregnant!" Cici shouted with certainty in her voice.

It was almost like a ripple effect throughout the house. Her words were repeated by whoever was near, and then stretched out from ear to ear.

_Bella's pregnant? _

That was what I heard for the next minute from different voices.

"You are, aren't you?" Cici bounced over to me. "Well, why didn't you tell me? This is cause for celebration. I'm so happy for you."

Before I could protest, she began pulling me out of the kitchen and into the backyard. "No, Cici…"

"Bella's pregnant!" She screamed to everyone over the lawn, "She's going to have a baby."

_Oh, God….Not like this._

It took people awhile to understand what she was saying, but I was soon enveloped in hugs and kisses on my face. Everyone had their well wishes, but I barely heard anything. I saw Edward across the yard, staring at me with an open mouth. He came forward, but instead of pushing through the sea of people, he bypasses us all completely. I tried to grab him, but he shook me off and stomped up the stairs, into the house.

"I'm so happy for you." I was pulled into a hug, by Rosalie of all people.

"Really?" I found the strength to speak. "I thought you'd be mad."

"No, of course not. I'm happy if this is what you want and it kind of gives me hope. Congratulations." She hugged me again.

"Well, thank you."

I was tackled by more family members, all of whom were either fake spitting on me for good luck, or pinching my cheeks. They were now sore. Of course, Emmett threw me in the air with his overpowering strength, and Jasper kept rubbing my stomach.

"This is great. I already have names picked out," Cici pushed me back inside when the family released me, "and it's going to be the cutest thing ever. I mean, have you seen you and Edward? You two couldn't be more genetically perfect. Have you seen the doctor yet? I'll make an appointment."

"Cici, I really need you to shut up!" A wave of pure heat crashed over me and I suddenly became overly annoyed with her, "You talk _way _too much and I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

"Oh…" Her face fell.

"I know you mean well, but I need to breathe and you're not helping. So please just leave me alone."

"Sorry, Grandma, Bella's a little stressed right now." Alec suddenly whisked me away into the hallway where we were alone.

I leaned against the wall and let out what felt like my first breath in years.

"Are you okay?" He handed me a bottle of water, which I drank greedily.

I nodded. "Just a little dazed right now."

"I figured. I could see you getting frazzled and that's exactly the opposite of what we need right now. Just stay calm."

"What if I'm not strong enough for this again?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," he sighed. "Don't think like that. This is a good thing and you're perfectly healthy. You're going to see a doctor soon and everything's going to be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay." I drank more water. "Where is Edward? Did he say anything? Where is he?"

"Upstairs in the library. I stopped him from leaving."

"He was going to leave?"

"I think he just needed to get some air."

I nodded again, "I guess I should go talk to him."

"Just call if you need me."

I took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs. It took me forever to reach the library, but I think that was deliberate. I wouldn't let my feet move very fast.

The door was open, and I found Edward leaning against the window, smoking.

"You know I don't like it when you smoke cigarettes in the house," I said just for some kind of conversation.

"Trust me, Bella, this isn't a cigarette." He blew out a plume of smoke and showed me the blunt in his hand. "I would offer you some, but it seems you're in a delicate condition."

"I should have told you, I know."

"You're damn right you should have told me!" He raised his voice. "How the hell do you think this makes me feel? How long have you known?"

"A week, maybe longer?"

"And in all that time, you couldn't find _one _second to tell me you're having my baby?" He was mad. Seriously mad. I could see it in his stance and his face.

"I didn't know how you would react."

"I'm about to have an aneurysm. It's not even the fact that you're pregnant. That's... great news, but you didn't tell me."

_Great news? _

"I didn't know what you would say because, if you recall, last time this happened, you tried to force me to have an abortion."

"I don't think we need to bring that up. Since then, I've told you that I changed. Every time we talk about Elizabeth, I tell you how sorry I am and how I wish I could have been there for you. You don't trust me?"

"Not with this. You kicked me out of the house last time."

"That's not how it was and you know it!" Edward stubbed out the blunt and threw what was left in the trash. "I have been worried about you for over a week. I've been wracking my brain, trying to figure out what's going on. At one point, I asked Jasper what the symptoms of cancer were."

"I just needed time to figure out what to say." I toed the carpet with my shoe. "This has been hard for me too, you know. How do you think I feel? I'm terrified for so many reasons and this is exactly why I waited to tell you."

"But you didn't think that we could be terrified together? I mean, you still haven't even told me. I had to hear my grandmother screaming that my new wife is pregnant and it was like a truck just hit me across the face." He started to pace wildly.

"Edward, I'm pregnant… with your child," I stated firmly. "Don't think about telling me to get rid of it and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to be parents. I know that this isn't the best time, but I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." He sighed with closed eyes. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just trying to wrap my mind around this. I'm happy, of course I am, but I didn't like being blindsided."

"You're happy?"

"Yes, Bella. This is what you want and I know how much you hurt after losing Elizabeth. This is a good thing."

"This is what I want, but what about you?" My feet carried me forward until I was in front of him.

"I…I just need time to think about it. This is a lot of take in all at once."

"I know, but you're not mad?"

"No. We said that this was our new chapter and along with that comes… children, I guess." Edward's body actually shook as the news sunk in. "Good thing I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow. And forget the urologist; I need to see a therapist." He chuckled.

"I understand. You're not on board with everything right away."

"No, I'm not, but I'm sure I will be in nine months' time."

"We have time to talk and think about what to do."

"Can I… touch it?" he asked hesitantly, reaching his hand out for my stomach.

I took it and placed it over my dress. "There's a small bump. You probably won't be able to feel it."

Edward's eyes went wide. "Really? Already?"

I nodded vigorously. "I saw it the other day."

"Wow. I haven't noticed any changes in your appetite."

"Because I've been sneaky about it. I eat all the time." I rolled my eyes. "It's getting to be ridiculous."

"And the throwing up," he said to himself. "I should have known you weren't sick."

"My boobs are getting a little bigger too."

"I did notice that." His eyes went right for them.

"I know you did." The smile on my face was starting to hurt, but I didn't care. Edward wasn't going to kill me and he was actually talking with me about the baby. Success!

"Did you tell anyone else?" Edward asked, his hand still feeling around on my stomach.

"I never told anyone. Alec found out and Alice guessed; Cici too. They must have some pregnancy radar. I didn't mean to keep this from you."

"I didn't mean to shout at you," he admitted. "I just kind of reacted without thinking, as usual."

"So, we're good?"

"Yes, we're good."

"We're going to be parents." I grinned.

"God, help this child," Edward exhaled slowly.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting our moment.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Emmett," he answered and came into the room. "I know this is a great family moment and everything, but you need to see this morning's paper."

He handed it to Edward, who quickly scanned the page.

"What is it?" I asked, standing on my tip-toes to read.

"Nothing." He tried to hide it and glared at Emmett.

I took the paper from Edward and walked around the desk so that he couldn't try to snatch it away from me.

"Bella, don't read that," he warned. "I mean it."

The front page article read: _Sunday, Bloody Sunday, _with the subtitle _Edward Cullen's New Reign Brings Terror in Chicago. _There were thirteen pictures of gravestones, each with a different name.

I flipped the paper open and read the article silently.

Since Edward had been back in Chicago, people had been dropping like flies all over the city. They were usually younger mob Bosses or lower level scum of crime, but there were a few Mafia members who had been around longer than Carlisle. They all ended up either "missing" or straight-up dead. It had barely been a month, and Edward had already racked up a list of murders larger than most serial killers.

Some of the assassinations were simple gunshots through the head or the back of the neck, but others were more creative. One guy was found at the bottom of the Chicago River with stones in his pockets and tape over his mouth. Another was thrown over a cliff and was nothing more than a torso; all the limbs had been severed.

I read, "Martin Divolani was recently found with over fifteen bullet holes in his body from multiple short range weapons. His hands and feet were bound with barbed wire and his tongue missing, as to send a symbolic message about speaking out against the Cullens."

"That was fun," Emmett muttered. Edward slapped the back of his head.

I continued to read, "This unprecedented string of crimes is baffling the Chicago City Police Department, even though they have all the evidence pointing to one man. Many are asking, 'why not just throw Edward Cullen in jail now?' It's not as simple as that. 'He's actually cleaning our streets up, but it goes deeper than that', said Deputy Johnson. 'In order to take down a man as big as that, you need to be precise and have concrete facts, which we just don't have. Fingerprints and bullet casings aren't enough anymore'."

I flipped the page angrily.

"I don't think I should be here for this." Emmett tried to sneak out of the door.

"You're not going anywhere," I snapped and he didn't move another muscle.

"Bella, this is gossip trash." Edward sat down at his desk. "Don't read it."

I continued, "Of course, the lives lost were criminals, but we can still feel for their families. The wives are now widowed, and the children now without fathers. We will keep you updated on developments as they occur."

"Blah, blah, blah." Edward shrugged. "It's always the same thing."

"This is serious." I threw the paper on his desk. "They're on to you."

"As they've been for the past decade. I'm not stupid, Bella. I know everyone's watching."

"And that doesn't bother you? Because it sure as hell scares the shit out of me. What if you get arrested?"

"He won't," Emmett interjected. "None of us are going to jail, Bella. We're pros at this and like the guy from the paper said, it's not like we're hurting priests or anything. The guy we took care of last night sold his daughter for a hit of meth two years ago. These are unstable people, who need to be erased."

"Still, all those people. Thirteen, Edward. Really?"

"It's actually twenty-one, but we burned those eight bodies," he corrected me.

I stood with my mouth open, at a loss of what to say.

"Emmett, why don't you let us talk alone?" Edward suggested.

He left the room without a word.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"_You _won't be doing anything about it. In all honesty, Bella, I'm not at all scared by stories like this. I was even told that they were going to publish it a couple days ago. People ask questions all the time, like why I'm not in jail for the hundreds of things I've done. In order to keep their questions, the paper writes things like that."

"But… this is serious. Your crimes are all over the front page."

"The father of your child is a monster. Is that what you want to here?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't change that."

"Am I'm not asking you to. I just don't want to wake up in the morning to find a paper on my doorstep that says you were arrested or even worse, killed." I was starting to shake. I wasn't sure why.

"Okay, Bella, calm down." Edward came over to me and pulled me towards a chair. "This stress isn't good for you. We need to take it easy until we get you to the doctor."

"I'm fine." I breathed deeply. "I'm just scared for you."

He knelt down. "I'm fine. I always have been and always will be. Nothing is going to take me away from you, especially now. Do you understand that? I'm not going anywhere, no matter how many stories they publish or what anyone says."

I nodded, my hair falling in front of my face. "I just need you now. I can't do this alone again. It didn't really work the last time."

"I know, and I'm here." His arms encircled me and I basically just melted into his body. "I don't want you to worry about anything, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright. Just don't get yourself in trouble any time within the next nine months."

* * *

**HOLY REVELATION BATMAN**

What did I tell you? It was going to happen, but it certainly wouldn't be like any other story. I try to be different, as you might have noticed, so don't blame poor Bella for not telling him. It happened this way because it was more natural with the writing. Please don't jump down my throat. In other news, CiCi, is a mess. A pure mess. In other news, I vote to keep her away from family gatherings. Just kidding. What would the story be like without her now?

Edward took it well, no? At least he didn't have another heart attack. I think sometimes people forget that he had one. He's not a well man. lol. Both of them are stressed out of their 't be getting better any time soon.

Also, a few points to clear up. No, there won't be any cheating from either of them in this story. They've both grown. The time for childish shit has passed. No cheating. Don't worry.

One more thing, people have been asking me why we haven't seen Edward go all mob boss lately, like he did back in TWBB when he was killing folks every chapter. Answer: i find that evil is scarier if you don't see it. That's all I'll say about that for now, but believe, he's going to show more soon.

So...next to come? Doctor's visits, Edward's reactions, lots more...stuff.

Thanks to Jennyb of course.

Until next time, Adios and Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

The Weapons Manufacturer

"_Freedom means choosing your burden."-Hephzibah Menuhin._

All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

My foot bounced up and down irritably on the cold tile floor of the waiting room. I had been here ten minutes and was already about to make a dash for the exit. I hated hospitals. There were germs everywhere and sick people just never went away. This wasn't a good place for me to be. To top it all off, Bella was late.

This was our first doctor's appointment, and the news still hadn't really sunken in yet. I didn't want to let my mind drift into the fears I was having. I needed to talk to my therapist first before I started to freak out. That was a different appointment for a different day, though. I had to focus on Bella right now.

_Where the hell is she? _

Since yesterday, when I was blindsided by the fact that I was now going to be a father, I had suddenly became a new man; a man I couldn't really explain. I had always felt protective of Bella, but I was now obsessively trying to keep her from harm, especially with her past pregnancy. Everything around became a target for danger. This morning, I carried her down the stairs so she wouldn't trip. I didn't even want her to go to work anymore. I had to ward off all danger.

There was so much that could go wrong, and even though I wasn't really ecstatic about this news, Bella was. If she wanted a baby, then that's what she was going to get.

I checked my watch again and saw the hands ticking. Thankfully, my phone rang, pulling me away from boredom.

"Cullen," I answered.

"_Edward, this is Jane. You have a conference call from Japan. They want to talk about your offer. I have them on hold." _

"Shit. I'm at Bella's doctor's appointment."

"_Oh," _She squealed, "_Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Can you see it? What does it look like? What did the doctor say? Is everything alright? Oh, God. Is she sick? Do you need me to come down there?_"

"Jane! Please, let's stay focused. We haven't gone in yet. I'm in the process of buying the largest weapons manufacturing company on the planet and you're going on about baby stuff."

"_Sorry. I got carried away. So, they're on hold. Shall I reschedule?" _

"Yes. And cancel everything for the rest of the day."

"_Will do, Edward. Oh, and the man with the Jackson Pollack wanted to know if you were still interested in buying." _

"What's his price?"

"_Just over two million." _

"What do you think?"

"_It's invaluable even if it is overpriced." _

"Would Bella like it?"

"_I'm sure she would. It's a beautiful painting." _

"Alright. Buy it and have it placed in storage."

"_No problem. Tell me everything later." _

"Goodbye, Jane." I hung up.

Times were changing for me. Of course, I was thrown a wrench when Bella announced she was pregnant, but I didn't plan on stopping my life altogether. I was scaling down on my business, so that I could focus on "family work". I couldn't do it all and Cullen Inc. was going to have to be run by someone else.

Of course, I owned the majority of the shares, so I wasn't going anywhere. I just couldn't be at the office like I had been doing. I was neglecting my real work. Carlisle could take over whenever he came back and handle the business aspect of the company since he didn't have anything better to do. I still hadn't really told anyone yet, though. Not even Bella.

I was backing out of Cullen Inc., but I still hand other obligations. In short, I needed to make the Cullens the best crime family in the world. That included scare tactics so no one else would dare mess with us. What would happen if someone saw my name attached to a global weapons manufacture? I'll tell you what would happen. They would run. That was my ultimate goal.

To have the world's most advance firepower at my disposal was an amazing feat. I still didn't even know if it could be done legally, but I assumed this would be just as any other business transaction. Someone always has a price for their goods.

To the government or anyone else watching, I would be in control of defense manufacturing. Nothing super big such as missiles or anything like that, but I'm sure the CIA would love to know what I was up to. Now, instead of me going to buy guns, I could have them made and in large quantities. I could fund wars if I wanted. I don't think I would go that far, but it was an option. I still hadn't put the plans in motion yet, but it was going to happen. I still had a few things to work out. Forget miniscule real estate and car importing. Guns were all the money was at. I would be one the most powerful men in the world.

I wasn't supreme, unfortunately. I had constant reminders of how inadequate I was when compared to my peers. They all had their drug rings and slave trafficking systems. People in my circles had Illegal diamonds, dealt with political heists, accumulated ancient family wealth that could fund small countries. To be honest, the Cullens weren't doing so well with anything like that. We had guns, but no one was buying anymore. I planned on changing that. Everyone needed weapons and if I played my cards right, they could get them from me or go without.

"Is this your first time?" a very pregnant woman asked from next to me, making me realize that I was in the real world. She was reading a magazine and looked fairly uncomfortable with her rounded belly. I decided that she wasn't weird, and I could bless her with conversation.

"Yes, I'm waiting for my wife."

"That's so sweet." She pouted. "This is my fifth. By now, my husband and I just expect a baby about every year."

"Fifth? That's…a lot of kids."

"You have no idea." She pulled a candy bar out of her purse and started eating it. "But I love children so it's what I want. How many months along is your wife?"

"I'm not quite sure," I admitted. "This is our first appointment."

"You don't sound too excited."

"I don't know how I should feel."

"Most first-time fathers are like that. You'll change as the months go on. Do you have names picked out?"

I shook my head.

"This little one is going to be named Yani." She patted her stomach. "It means 'God's gift' in Hebrew."

I recalled my language skills. "Yes, but in Sanskrit, the pronunciation means 'female genitalia' and in England, it's slang for a monkey so…"

She thought for a second. "Damn. Now I have to think of another name." Her lip started to quiver. "But I really liked that name."

Large tears started to pour from her eyes almost instantly. I had no idea what was going on or what I should do. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. This woman was eating her chocolate candy bar while crying at the same time—and it wasn't just droplets of water. She was full blown, funeral sobbing as if her husband had just been buried. Not only that, but after a couple seconds, she started to wail.

"Um, you have to stop that." I awkwardly patted her knee when people start to stare.

"Now what am I supposed to name my son?" She sniffled.

"I…don't know. That's not my responsibility."

"What's your name?"

"Edward," I answered.

"I like that." She started to dab her eyes with a tissue. "I think I'll name him Edward."

"I would prefer you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because…that's _my _name."

"I know and I like it. You ruined my chances at having a good name so I'm taking yours." Just like that, she turned into some she-devil and was about to bite my head off.

_What the hell is wrong with pregnant women? _

"Edward!" Bella came running down the hall and out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept."

I popped out of my chair. "No, it's okay. I was worried."

Bella kissed me, and then looked at the woman still sitting. "What did you do to her?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?"

"Because you make people cry. That's your thing."

"He told me that my son's name sucked and then he wouldn't let me use his."

"I did not," I argued. "I was just informing her of what might go wrong if she insisted on sticking with the name. I didn't say it sucked."

Thankfully, we were saved by a nurse. "Isabella Cullen. We're ready for you now."

I almost threw Bella over my shoulder and carried her; anything to get away from the psycho lady.

"It was nice meeting you." She waved, still eating her candy bar.

"That woman was crazy," I whispered to Bella.

"She was pregnant. You can't say everything that pops into your head. Hormones are a bitch."

We followed the nurse down the hall and into a room cleaned room. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at the sterile environment, happy that I didn't have to wipe everything down with Clorox.

"So, the doctor will be in after I do the preliminary testing and things like that." The nurse smiled. She patted the bed for Bella to sit on. I stood by the door awkwardly.

Bella seemed slightly nervous, but was trying not to show it.

"Alright, so this is your second child?" the nurse asked.

"Um, second pregnancy," Bella clarified.

"Oh," She wrote on some kind of chart. "Well, first of all I'll need to check your hormones to see if you're even pregnant. Sounds like you are, but we just have to check. Then we'll determine your due date, take some blood, go over your medical history, and then you can ask the doctor any questions you have."

Bella nodded. "Sounds good."

The nurse turned to me. "Are there any questions you have for me, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Okay, well then, let's get started."

I had to leave the room while they did their "lady tests". I didn't think I was prepared to see what was going on in there anyway. The nurse took some blood to be sure Bella was in fact pregnant. Bella was indeed pregnant and currently two months along.

"Can we see it?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Well, unfortunately, not right now. It's a little too early. This is just your first appointment. We'll try again when you come back at twelve weeks."

"Oh, that's okay." She nodded, slightly saddened.

Within two seconds, I sort of had an epiphany. Watching Bella lay there silently, taking deep breaths with that look on her face was all I needed to see. She had that look which told me 'I already love this baby'. I wasn't overly enthusiastic about this situation, but I wasn't going to rain on her parade. This was _my _child. I had created something that she was now carrying.

That blew my mind.

I let out a gust of air in realization.

"Is there anything you want to asked, Edward?" Bella said to me.

"Not right now."

She took my hand and squeezed. "Thank you for not freaking out."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella."

We just sat there, waiting for the doctor, and I realized that maybe this wasn't the end of the world. A child could be a good thing. It obviously made Bella very happy, so all hope wasn't lost. I knew it was my job to produce heirs, but I never thought this would be happening so soon.

_Then when, Edward? _

I wasn't sure. It had to be sometime soon, so I supposed now was just our time.

Bella gave up so much to be with me, this was the least I could give her.

The doctor came in with an enthusiastic gait and immediately started in with a speech that I figured he gave all his newly expecting patients. It sounded very mechanic, but his smile was there to tell me, 'Everything's going to be fine. I'm a good doctor'. I would have to check him out later.

He gave Bella prenatal vitamins, put her on a healthier diet, and instructed us on what we should do in the first few months of pregnancy. I took precise mental notes because I didn't want to miss anything. He told us things like, 'This will be an interesting pregnancy' and 'I hope you're prepared for what's about to come'. That didn't make me feel any better, but I was trying not to let it show.

By the time we left the office, I was overwhelmed to the point of frustration.

"So, what do you think about all of this?" Bella asked me as we walked towards our cars, our hands intertwined.

"I'm not sure what to think yet," I answered truthfully.

"It's happening really fast."

"I know. Seven more months." I breathed deeply. "Wow."

Bella stood up to kiss me chastely. "I'll see you at home." She started to pull away.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" I held her tightly.

"To my car. It's over there." She pointed.

I didn't like the sound of that at all. Something was telling me that this wasn't a good idea. She didn't need to be driving or _walking_ for that matter. Anything could happen to her or the baby, and then it would be gone. I wasn't there with her for the last time, but I could only imagine the pain she must have went through. Bella still sometimes cried about losing Elizabeth, and it stabbed me like a knife every time I had to listen to her tears. I didn't think she could go through that again.

The doctor's explanation was that things just happened. I wasn't happy with that answer, but it was all we had to work with. We had to make sure she was healthy and safe; that was all we could do.

"Bella, how about I drive you and then I'll have someone come pick up your car later," I suggested.

"Oh, okay. Why?" She looked confused.

"I thought I heard something wrong with your engine the other day," I lied smoothly.

"Are you sure? It sounded fine to me."

"No. It's definitely broken. Let me drive you." I ushered her towards the other end of the parking lot and suddenly realized that my Saleen wasn't very safe. Regardless, I felt better with Bella in the car with me.

I opened the door for her and refrained from actually setting her into the seat like some precious egg. Bella wouldn't like that very much, but she had to realize that she was incredibly delicate right now.

We weren't losing this baby!

"How about we stop off at the grocery store so we can get you some of that food the doctor recommended," I said as I started the drive home.

She pulled out one of the brochures I had picked up at the doctor's office."This said I should keep eating normally and try to have a variety of healthy things. You don't have to go back to work?"

"No. I'm taking a few days off to make sure you're okay."

"Edward, you don't have to do that for me."

"Yes, I did."

"That's incredibly sweet of you."

"I can be that way sometimes," I chuckled. "So back to grocery shopping, anything specific we need to get?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Any cravings yet?"

"You know, I woke up yesterday with this strange need for peanut butter, even though I don't really like it. But I think it's too early for cravings."

"So, we need peanut butter for sure."

"I guess we do." She shrugged. "This is all so weird. How do we know what to do?"

"I think we're just supposed to learn and pay attention to changes in your body. I'm not quite sure."

"Can we call Esme?"

"No," I said adamantly.

"Why? She would know exactly what I should be doing."

"They left us here to be by themselves. It's obvious that they don't care enough to stay with their family, so why should we give them a call?"

"Are you still mad at them?"

"Yes, I am, Bella. Carlisle had no right to just bring me back here so that he could take a vacation."

She sighed, "I think you have to let your anger go on that one. He did what he thought was right."

"I still don't like it. Besides, I don't know where they are or what the number is. Only Emmett knows that information and he won't tell me."

"Well, we have to get in touch with them somehow. I'm having their grandchild. I think they would want to know that."

I swerved a little on the road at the word 'grandchild'.

_Holy shit!_

That baby growing in Bella's stomach was mine, meaning that it was the grandchild of Carlisle's, meaning it was the great-grandchild of Nicola. That was a big deal. A direct descendant of Nicola Cullen was a massive deal, especially since it was mine. An heir. Mob royalty was inside of Bella.

I slowed the car down to a pace of thirty miles an hour.

"Edward, what's going on? Did your car break too?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm just being precautious."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. We could get in an accident."

"We certainly will with you going so slow on the highway. Someone's going to run us over."

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm not going any faster than this for the rest of your pregnancy," I vowed.

It took us a full hour to make it to the grocery store. I would have normally made it in fifteen minutes. I didn't mind, though. As long as everyone was safe, I could deal with the current pace of my life.

"Don't move," I told Bella when I turned the car off in the parking lot. "I'm coming to get your door." I started to get out my seat.

"Edward, I'm not a doll. I can do things for myself." She reached for the door handle, but I locked her inside.

I went over and helped her out of the car. She scowled at me, but didn't say anything further.

"So, only healthy foods," I told her as she reached for a cart outside of the store. I wiped off the handle like I normally did with the handkerchief in my suit pocket.

"Why do you always do that?"

"The handle of a shopping cart is one of the most germ-ridden things on the face of the earth, slightly behind the telephone."

"The things you know are just astounding."

I held her close to me as we walked the aisles, looking for things that might be good for her to eat during pregnancy. I remembered the doctor saying something about a diet high in fiber and iron, along with lots of dairy. It seemed like I was the only one who actually cared, though. Bella seemed to be more focused on junk food.

"Bella, you're going to have to change your whole lifestyle now." I put back the bag of chips she had placed in the cart.

"I know that, but I can indulge a little. I like those." She reached for them.

"This is serious. Our baby has to be super strong and healthy."

"A spoonful of ice cream won't make him any less healthy."

"Him?" The sound of that brought an unconscious grin to my face.

"I think we're having a boy this time." She smiled brightly. "I feel it."

I nodded, not sure what to say.

"How about we get back to shopping." Bella took my hand, and we continued to stroll through the aisles.

By the time we were done, we had two carts. One had normal food in it for Alec and I, while the other had Bella's food. Half of her cart had peanut butter in it. Her eyes went wide when she saw just how many different varieties were in the store. She had to have them all; chunky, smooth, whipped. It all went in the cart.

I barely had enough room to fit all the bags into my Slaeen, but we stuffed them in there. I was on my way home at a reasonable speed a couple minutes later.

By the time we pulled up in the driveway, it was past lunch, and I figured Bella would be hungry. I knew that I was going to have to monitor her food intake now. She was one of those women who ate one big meal a day and then would nibble until she went to bed. No more of that. Three healthy meals and lots of liquids; that was what the doctor said.

I turned off the car, and we got out.

"Can I carry something in or am I too fragile for that?" Bella frowned.

"You got it exactly. Matter of fact, I don't want you to get off of the couch until you give birth." It wasn't even really about the baby anymore, but Bella's safety.

"That's ridiculous, Edward. I have a job and things like that. I can't stay in the house all day." She turned on her heel and went to unlock the door.

"You will if I have anything to say about it," I mumbled to myself, carrying in the first few bags of groceries. I put them on the counter in the kitchen and heard a roar bellow throughout the house.

"What the hell is that?" Bella asked.

"I think it was Alec."

We followed the sounds until we came to the family room. There were pillows scattered around, and Francis was laying on one of them, asleep. Bowls of junk food were half turned over, spilling onto the carpet, and Alec was jumping in the air in front of the massive TV on the wall. A gaming controller was in his hand. He had nothing on but boxers and looked like he had just woken up.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I bellowed.

Alec spun around, his mouth full of God knows what. "Oh."

"Did you have a party?" Bella stepped over a bag of chips.

"No, um, I didn't have class today and I thought you guys would be out until dinner."

"Is this what you usually do when you have the house alone?" I was seething mad. There were smudges on my carpet and dirty crap all over the place.

"No, I just had a big test and I wanted to chill out. I swear I don't do this all the time."

"Do you have to be so loud?" Bella asked.

"I'm fighting this kid from Romania." He pointed to the TV screen innocently, where his war game was paused. "He keeps killing off our troops since my partner is shit." Alec paused for a minute, and then spoke in fierce Russian into the headset around his head. It sounded like he and his partner were at odds over who was the real master at this game.

"Alec, turn this shit off and clean up," I demanded.

"But I'm almost done," he pleaded. "I won't take too long. I can't let them beat us!"

"Alright, alright. Just make sure everything is cleaned up." Bella started pushing me out of the room.

I was about to put my foot up his ass until he tasted the sole of my shoe, but didn't have the chance.

"Let me go back in there and beat him." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"No, he didn't mean to make a mess." Bella sat on a kitchen stool. "Leave him alone."

"He knows the rules. Did you see my family room?"

"He's a kid. That's what kids do. He'll have it cleaned up. Don't worry."

"I'm going to go say something." I stomped back over to him. "Alec, turn that shit off. We need to talk."

He spoke into his headset, "Derzhatʹsya." He told his partner to hold on. "What's up, Edward?"

"Why are you partying in here like you don't have any sense?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be home for a while." He toed the carpet.

I don't know why I was so mad, but I couldn't help my frustration. "You know the rules and clearly disobeyed them."

"Well, I said I was sorry. I'll clean it up now." He started to shuffle around the pillows back onto the sofa. He had a major attitude.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I seethed further.

He didn't reply, but muttered under his breath.

"I asked you a question."

"No," he replied, "I'm cleaning up."

"It better be spotless when I come back in here." I went to walk out of the room.

"You know, kids make messes, Edward. Actually, that's all babies do for the first year of their lives," Alec snapped at me with a vicious tone.

"You don't think I know that?" I shouted.

"How the hell are you going to raise children then? Don't scream at me because you're inadequate."

"Take that back." I stepped towards him, my fist clenched to beat his face. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again."

"You know why you're so mad at me? Because you don't know how to raise children. You keep thinking that if you don't talk about it, the pregnancy will go away. Here's a newsflash: you're having a baby. Get used to it!" He pushed passed me and I heard his feet on the stairs.

I made every intention to run after him, but Bella's hands were suddenly on my chest, keeping me in place. "Let him go."

"Did you just hear what he said to me?"

"Yes, I did. You both just need to calm down."

"Bella, I swear to God…"

"Edward, please calm down. You both get so heated, and then things just get blown further out of proportion. Remember the last time? You tried to strangle him."

"He strangled me first," I argued.

"I know, but just let him breathe. This is just a stupid teenage, rebellion thing. We all went through it."

"_I _didn't because I had respect for my father." I sat on the couch, pushing Francis out of my way.

"Really? Like the time you stole his car and then ran it into a tree?" Bella sat next to me.

"Stop being so amazingly logical about all of this." I threw my head back. "I want to get mad."

"You don't need to." She grabbed my hand. "Just take deep breaths."

I did as she said and let air feel my lungs. I hated to admit it, but I did feel better after a minute or two.

"Do you think he's right?" I asked her.

"About what?"

"About me avoiding the subject that I'm going to be a terrible father."

"You're not going to be a terrible father. I can assure you of that."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I know that good parents have two outstanding qualities: love and responsibility. You have both of those and in high doses." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What if this baby hates me? What if I get mad because he makes messes?"

"Of course you'll get mad and frustrated and scared, but I think that's normal."

"I've never been normal." I shut my eyes.

"And our baby won't ever be either. Don't worry, Edward."

"I _have_ to worry. That's my job."

"Exactly. That means you care about this baby already."

_Bingo!_

"I know," I said quietly.

Bella and I sat in silence for at least an hour among the mess and debris that Alec had left behind. I got lost in my thoughts, once again. That seemed to happen a lot these days. I just couldn't understand why my life was going to shit. I had lost all control over things that I used to have a handle on. I was getting sloppy that is just unacceptable. I needed to do better. I had a crime syndicate to run and I hadn't been doing much of that since coming home. Times were about to change.

"I think you need to apologize to him," she said to me after a while.

"Hell no. I don't apologize."

"He's just as stubborn as you are and someone needs to fold first."

"Well, it sure won't be me. He knows he did wrong. Look at this place."

"Alec was right. Babies make messes. He's a teenager."

"So he should know better. I'll probably have to replace this carpet." I saw the smudges on the fabric.

"Or…get a vacuum cleaner."

"No, it's ruined." I sighed. "This is why I can't have anything nice."

"You're already starting to sound like a parent." She kissed my check before getting up. "Let him cool off some more and then go talk."

"I'm not apologizing."

"I said _talk_."

I sat on the couch and thought about what Alec said. Maybe he was right. This whole thing shouldn't have pissed me off so much, but it really did, and I wasn't sure why. Correction: I knew why. I was losing control of my house. I might be over exaggerating a little bit, but that's how I felt. First Alec took over the family room, and then everything under my roof. And he was just one kid.

What would happen when the baby arrived? I wouldn't have a sacred space left. I guessed that was the point, though. Once you have a child, your whole life changes. That was probably what I was confused about the most. My life never changed. I had a strict schedule from the time I woke up until the time my head hit the pillow. How was I supposed to accommodate a baby?

"Um, I didn't mean to snap at you." Alec plopped down on the sofa next to me. "I know you're not going to apologize, so don't bother."

"I would if I wanted to," I claimed bitterly.

That was all we said to each other, and it was almost as good as an apology.

"Look, I need to ask you a favor." I said quietly, so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"Anything,"

"I need you to look after Bella…when I'm not around. I need to know that she's safe and taken care of."

"Doesn't she have bodyguards and shit for that?"

"I'm not talking about physically. Sometimes, I feel like she doesn't want to open up to me about certain things because she's afraid I'll overreact, which is probably true. I just don't want her to think that she has to hold it all in. She likes talking to you."

"Because I'm awesome," He shrugged, "I've got her. She can always cry on my shoulder."

"Well, thank you. That's what I need from you."

"No problem. Bella and this baby are my first priority."

"So…what's this game you're so obsessed about?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's the best thing ever." Alec's eyes glazed over in excitement. "You can connect with people all over the world and create teams to beat other teams."

"And it's a war game?"

He nodded.

"What kind of weapons do they have?"

"Anything you could possibly want. Let me show you." He got off of the sofa and thrust one of the controllers at me.

An hour later, I was just as obsessed. I had never really been into video games, but this shit was addictive. It was so real and unlike anything I had ever played before. Mario and PacMan was good for a few minutes of fun, but they were nothing compared to the awesomeness of this_. _I wasn't an expert…yet, but I was getting there.

Our new team was comprised of some kid from Australia and another one from France. They both sucked ass, but swore that they were the best.

"_Hey, Edward, why don't you go sit in the corner of that building and just wait for us to finish out the game." _The snotty, sixteen-year old said in my ear from the headset I was wearing.

"Marcel, shouldn't you be in bed?" I snapped, clicking furiously on my controller, shooting anything that moved in the dark. More often than not, I would kill one of our guys. As in life, I went with the 'shoot first, ask questions later' philosophy.

"_Both of you need to watch your backs__,__" _Alec said in my head and from next to me.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Bella came into the room, chomping on a carrot or some kind of vegetable. I wasn't paying attention enough.

Alec and I erupted in a chorus of protests for her to move away from the TV.

"I don't understand men and their toys," she huffed. "Did you two even talk about the fight you had?"

"That's difference between the sexes, Bella." Alec tapped feverishly on his controller. "We don't have to talk. We just understand each other."

"Exactly," I agreed. "Can you move, sweetheart?"

"Why are men so one-track minded?" Bella sat between Alec and me. "Teach me how to play."

"Not right now." Alec was so into the game that he started to lift off of the couch in anticipation of a win.

Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and within minutes, was asleep.

* * *

It was late that night—might have been early morning—and I couldn't sleep. I hadn't really gotten more than a couple hours a night for the past couple of weeks. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

Bella's chest rose and fell lightly as she snored softly. This baby must be making her _really_ tired. In all the years I had known Bella, she never snored, and it wasn't like we did anything strenuous today. She looked incredibly peaceful, though. Her normally vivid dreams seemed to have calmed down, so I couldn't complain with the lack of kicking under the sheets at night.

I tried to see if I could see any difference in her appearance. I figured the pregnancy would make her look completely different, but nothing had happened yet. At least, nothing I could see.

"Bella, are you awake?" I whispered.

She didn't reply.

I shifted so that my body was hovering over hers. I started to lift up her shirt, little by little, trying not to wake her. I got it past her stomach and stared down.

"How is it supposed to look?" I asked myself.

"I can see it," Bella said sleepily.

"Oh, you're up."

"You woke me up." She didn't open her eyes.

"Go back to bed. I was just checking."

I don't know what made me do it, but I leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach. She giggled at the touch, so I did it again.

"I wonder if he can feel it," I said. "The whole process of pregnancy has become fascinating to me."

"It's even more fascinating going through it."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, just discomfort sometimes."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's normal. Pregnant women have to go through a lot of gross stuff."

"That's what the books say," I agreed, placing another kiss over her stomach.

"You've been reading the books?"

"In my free time…If I have free time."

"You work yourself too hard." She started to stroke my hair. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't. You're not supposed to be stressing."

"Last week, you left the house every day at five and didn't come back until after midnight."

"I can't help that." I sighed. "I took off today, didn't I?"

"You need more vacation time."

"There's no such thing. If I'm not at the office, I have family shit to deal with."

"Don't curse around the baby," she scolded.

"He can't hear me," I said hopefully.

"Well, I'm still worried about you. What has the doctor said?"

"Um, I'm healthy."

"You haven't seen the doctor yet, have you?"

"No, I don't have time." I rolled off of her.

"Edward, we've been back more than a month and you haven't had a physical yet. You need to get checked out."

"I'll do it this week," I promised.

My cell phone rang loudly on the nightstand, breaking our conversation.

"Don't get it." Bella groaned and rolled over.

"I have to." I sighed, recognizing the number. "Hello."

"_Edward, we have to go,"_ Emmett replied. "_That meeting you wanted__;__ it's happening now. He just called me." _

"Get Jasper and bring him here in five minutes."

"_Will do." _

We hung up with each other rather quickly.

"What is it now?" Bella asked.

"Family business." I kissed her shoulder. She was mad at me, that much I could tell, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"What time should I expect you for breakfast?" She rose up on her elbows, watching me get dressed in my gray suit that I had set aside specifically for this occasion.

I checked my watch, which read three. "I won't be out long. I'll be back by seven."

"Be safe," she called as I rushed out of the door.

I banged on Alec's door. "Get up! We have to go."

"No," he shouted back.

I went into his messy as fuck room and pulled his covers off, "Get up."

"It's so early." He hugged Francis close to his body for warmth. "What's going on?"

"We have things to do."

"Son of a bitch." Alec huffed and shuffled out of bed to get dressed.

"What the hell is that smell?" I sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything."

"When we get back, you're cleaning up because this is ridiculous." I couldn't stand the sight of his room anymore so I left.

I waited downstairs for him and tapped my foot on the tiled floor in the kitchen until he sauntered in.

"You look like shit," I commented, handing him a cup of coffee.

I didn't really hear his reply through the mumbling, but I could only guess at what horrible things he replied with. We shuffled out of the house, and I made sure to lock up.

I stood at the door, wondering if I should be leaving Bella alone now. I didn't feel right with her being in this empty house alone, if even for a minute.

"This is going to drive me crazy," I said to myself, shaking my head as I climbed into my Aston Martin with Alec already waiting in the front seat.

I pulled out of the driveway. Almost immediately, Emmett and Jasper were behind me in the Hummer. The followed me towards the city and through the early morning traffic. I never understood why Chicago had so many cars, even at this hour, but the traffic never ceased.

Taking longer than it should have, I finally arrived at the large residential building downtown. I noticed that it was the only property on the block that I didn't own. That pissed me off.

It was strange to me that there wasn't any security as we parked underground, but I was sure there was more than enough upstairs. I was betting on it. Before getting out of the car, I checked the chamber of my Eagle. Alec did the same with his own weapon.

"My penis itches," Emmett said as he hopped out of the Hummer.

"What the hell?" Alec scrunched up his face. "That's gross."

"I just thought you all should know."

"That has nothing to do with why we're here." Jasper fixed his tie. "This is work."

"I'm just saying; I think I should go to the doctor."

"I told you from the beginning that Rosalie was a cesspool of God knows what," I muttered on my way to the elevators.

"Yeah, you would know. I'm still pissed that you two fucked."

"Get over it. She wasn't even that good." I didn't turn around, but I could hear Emmett making a move to hit me. Jasper was talking quietly with him, trying to calm the nerves. I silently smirked at how easy it was to piss him off. It wasn't like I actually cared about Rosalie—or any other woman of my past. That thing between us was just physical and as mentioned, not even that good. Maybe it was too soon to joke about it. Well, for some people, not me.

The doors of the elevator opened and we stuffed ourselves inside. Emmett stayed on the opposite side with a major scowl on his face.

"This is not about personal shit. Let's get our heads in the game," Jasper scolded. "You two are like teenagers."

"He started it." Emmett kicked the wall.

"No. You're itchy penis started it," I shot back.

"I can't believe I got up for this shit." Alec rolled his eyes.

The elevator stopped abruptly, jolting us to a halt, and the lights shut off. It was silent and we didn't move for about half a minute.

"This is always how horror movies start," Emmett said in the dark.

Something started to beep on the side panel of the wall and I searched in the dark for the button.

"This is just a routine security check point," a hard voice said over the speaker. "Names."

"Edward Cullen…and guests," I replied. There were various forms of admonishments from my brothers at them being called "guests". I silenced them with a snap of my fingers.

"And why are you here?" the voice asked.

"We have private business to deal with."

"I need a better answer than that."

"Well, you're not getting one."

I waited for a long minute, with my finger on the button, waiting for a reply that never came.

"Hello, sir. I don't know who you are, but I have things to do," I snapped."Let us up."

Still no reply.

"He's going to make me lose my cool." I stepped back, more agitated than I should have been. I reprimanded myself for not taking my pills before I got in the car. I was more on edge than ever now.

Thankfully, before I went completely crazy, the elevator lights came back on and we started to move again.

"See, no need to get mad." Alec clapped my shoulder. I pushed him away.

The ride up was quick, and then we finally arrived on the right floor.

As soon as the doors opened, we were roughly pulled out and pushed against a wall by security men.

"Watch those hands," I snarled as one of them silently searched me.

"You can't have guns." The man took the Eagle out of my belt and disabled it.

I spun around, and pressed my forearm against his neck as I pushed him back into the wall. He was taken completely by surprise and didn't have enough time to react as I held him steady.

"No one touches my gun." My other hand twisted his wrist until he let it fall to the floor.

"Gentleman, no need for fighting. This is a civil meeting," someone said from down the hall.

I let the guard go and picked up my firearm, cocking it back in place.

Aberto Mangicavallo was wobbling on his feet. Possibly drunk. In a robe and with sex hair. I could actually smell the sweat and raunchy filth from his skin.

"Did you forget about our meeting?" I asked.

"No. I was waiting." He snorted. "Please, follow me." Aberto walked back down the hall, expecting us to follow.

"Keep your cool, Edward. Don't get so hotheaded," Alec whispered to me.

"I don't know how to control myself," I admitted. "It's not my fault."

_Just don't kill him, Edward. Not yet. _

We soon arrived at his office at the end of the long hall. It was a dark and moody room with sleek, metallic furniture.

"You can leave," Aberto told his bodyguard.

"But, sir…"

"I'm sure everything will be alright." He shut the door. "Just give me a second to change." Aberto put his bottle of gin down and scurried into the bathroom.

"This place looks like Cher's bedroom." Emmett touched the black painted walls.

"I don't think I like him very much," Alec said. "He seems kind of…off."

"Just keep your mouth shut and I'll handle everything," I told them.

Aberto reemerged a couple of minutes later in a smart suit that I was surprised actually looked good in his drunken stupor. He seemed to have sobered up pretty well during that time in the bathroom.

"So, gentlemen, please sit." He pointed to a row of chairs in front of his desk. We did. "I heard you'd like to speak with me, Edward. I'm very glad because I've been dying to meet you myself. Your father was a very…interesting man. I assume you're no different."

"Carlisle's not dead yet," I reminded him. "And I'm a very different type of man."

"Well, you called this meeting, so what is it that you wanted?"

"I need all the territory back in Chicago. You've had your run with it for a couple of years, but that's Cullen territory. You know it."

Aberto chuckled darkly. "I was under the impression that that was Aro's land. He gave it over to us."

"Your assumptions were wrong," I said with finality. "I need for you to stay away from the West End."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have very…lucrative business in that area."

_Don't kill him. _

"I will run you out if I have to," I told him. "I'm not a very patient man and I suggest you just cut your losses."

"I can't do that, Edward." He scratched his chin. "I just can't."

I sighed, "This won't end well for you. I'm trying to be more diplomatic and I don't want to outright kill you."

"You could try." He shrugged. "You wouldn't succeed. And I don't think you'd like to risk the things most important to you."

"What do you mean by that?" I sat up in my seat.

Aberto pulled out a large black-and-white photo of Bella, taken from afar. She was walking into work and had no idea someone was photographing her.

He took a lighter and lit the picture. It started to burn red and orange, before crumbling to ashes a couple of seconds later. "I would hate to see your pretty wife to suddenly go missing. Kill me, and I'll start a war you won't ever win."

_Don't kill him. _

Easier said than done.

I pulled out my Eagle and pointed it straight at his face. The silencer on the end, muffled the bullet as it blasted through the gun and into the wall behind him.

"Threaten my wife again and I'll make sure that hits its mark," I growled angrily. "I don't ever want to hear her name come out of your mouth. Is that understood?"

Aberto seemed more rattled that expected. He jumped in his seat slightly. He nodded.

"He threatened Bella. You heard him," I said.

I saw Alec nod from my side view.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Cullen."

"I'm counting on it. This was your first warning. Get out of town."

"Do we have any other options?" His brow furrowed.

"Work for me. If that doesn't appeal to you, then stay out of my way." I threw my business card on his desk. "I can't stay at this meeting any longer, unfortunately, because I have to talk to some Brazilians about a cocaine shipment. Call me when you're ready to talk again."

I stood up and began to walk out of the door. I could feel my brothers following.

"Well, done, Edward." Emmett clapped my shoulder. "We don't have to bring out the body bags."

I let out the breath I felt like I had been holding my entire time in there. One thing that I wouldn't put up with—above all else—was my family being threatened. Bella, especially. Aberto knew that was a stupid move, and if he didn't make the right choices in the next couple of days, things might get a little scary for him.

We stood in the elevator to go back down and just as the elevators were about to close, I saw Aberto at the end of the hall with a look in his eyes that told me, "This isn't over"_._

* * *

HOLY GUN KING BATMAN

Edward is not playing games. Trust.

How was Edward with the baby? Good? I hope. He will get better, just takes him a little longer than most. At least he's not going insane like we all thought he would. Will he? Probably.

Not much I want to say in this chapter. Can't say much. Wish I could, but can't.

As always, thanks to JennyB for the Beta work. Much appreciated.

Until next time, Adios and Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

Late Night Shopping

"_Freedom is just Chaos, with better lighting.__"-__Alan Dean Foster_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

My heels clicked on the carpeted floor of Edward's office as I walked down the hall towards Mario's desk. Unlike usual, Mario wasn't busily working, or sorting through paper, or typing frantically on his computer. He was face-down, snoring and slobbering on a bunch of files.

I tried not to laugh, but he really did look a mess—like he had been in that same exact spot all night. Since it was noon, I figured he must have gotten in really early. Edward usually made Mario come in right around the same time he did. I'm sure Edward would have a fit if he saw him in such a state of unprofessionalism.

"Mario." I tapped his head. He didn't move. "Mario!"

He shot straight up in his chair and snorted awake with a piece of paper stuck to his mouth. "Oh, shit."

"You looked peaceful." I rested my elbows on the tall desk. "Sorry I woke you."

"Please don't tell Mr. Cullen." He started to panic. "I didn't mean to sleep, but I just got out so late last night and then this morning…I didn't mean to; I swear."

"Calm down. I'm not going to tell him anything." I went around the desk and took his crinkled up jacket from behind his chair. "Get this dry cleaned before you come in tomorrow. Edward will kill you if he sees you looking like this."

"I really didn't mean to fall asleep." He got up, re-tucking in his shirt. "He's going to fire me."

"So say something."

Mario was a really good kid. The only reason Edward pushed so hard was because he saw his potential. He always told me that Mario's brain was too good to waste. He had to be productive at all hours of the day and in ten years or so, he would be some kind of super genius if Edward trained him right.

Mario's eyes grew to an unhealthy size. "I can't say anything. He would kill me or worse…fire me."

"I'm going to tell you something." I leaned in and whispered, "Edward needs you just as much as you need him."

"I don't think so. Mr. Cullen is like a legend." Mario shook his head. "A million people would kill for this job."

"And you're doing it wonderfully. Just get more sleep." I handed him back his jacket.

"Thank you." He smiled at me. "You're very nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just never thought Mr. Cullen's wife would be so…sociable."

"Edward is too; he just doesn't like to show it."

"I remember when you got arrested. Professor Nardi was my literature teacher, and he used to always talk about you. He said you were really smart."

I felt my blush heat up my cheeks. "I liked that class."

"Well, thank you for waking me up. I have so much work to do." He started to stack up some of the papers that had fallen off his desk.

"Have you eaten lunch?"

"No time for lunch." Mario carried files as he scurried away down the hall.

As I walked through the office, I noticed that everyone had that drawn-out, exhausted look to them. It wasn't healthy.

I arrived at Jane's desk. She was on the phone, which seemed to always be attached to her ear. She smiled at me and quickly hung up.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Jane. How are you?"

"Good. Lots of work to do today. Edward came in on a rampage this morning about how the company's stock went down in the Japanese markets last night. He has the staff on rotation. Half of them are here now and then the other half come in at night."

I sighed. "He's making everyone suffer because he's suffering. He won't see a doctor, he hasn't made an appointment with his therapist, and he's always on edge."

"Well, I would be too if I were him. He's got a baby to look out for now." She bit her lip, trying not to smile too wide. "We're all so excited. And he is too. I can tell."

"I wish he would talk to me about it."

"He hasn't said anything?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I think he's happy about it, but every time I try to bring up the baby, he changes the subject. I don't know what that means."

"Well, he talks to me about it."

"Really? What does he say?" I asked, eager to hear something about the topic.

"He's really stressed, as you could imagine. He freaks out if you get a paper cut and now you're just super fragile. He's trying to let you live your life, but he's worried about you…especially after last time."

"I figured as much."

"Did you know he pulled the connecting lines from your carbonator last week? That's why it hasn't been working."

"Yeah, I found them in his sock drawer. I let the driver take me everywhere now so I don't have to argue with Edward about it."

"He just needs to sort it out, but he's so busy."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Ah, it's your wonderful husband." Jane pushed a button on the screen of her computer.

"_Jane, I need you to go into my office and find my silver cufflinks. I know I had them when I left the house. Bella put them right next to my watch." _

She held up said cufflinks in her hand and shook her head at me."You took them off to fix your shirt this morning and then got that call from the Mayor so were distracted. You left without them."

"_And you didn't tell me? What kind of secretary are you?" _

"The one who knows that theses cufflinks didn't even go with that suit you had on. I saved you."

"_I have impeccable fashion sense." _

I laughed behind my hand, trying to disguise my presence. Of course, he heard me.

"_Is that Bella? It sounded like Bella. Bella, are you there?" _

"No," Jane snapped. "Pay attention to your lunch meeting. You have to be back here in an hour for a conference call to Japan."

She hung up the phone without another word.

"You're the only one who can talk to him like that," I said.

"Because I'm his work wife. He hired me to be a hardass. Whenever I let him get away with things, he scolds me."

"Well, keep it up. Can I go in?"

"Sure, Lydia's waiting for you."

"Perfect."

"Bye, Baby Edward." She waved at my stomach. "See you soon."

Everyone in the family was doing that these days.

Today was a good day on the pregnancy scale. I only threw up once, and it didn't even hurt. I ate a sensible and healthy breakfast. I snacked on a rice cake for lunch and was supposed to meet Edward for dinner before going to work. I even walked to the fucking treadmill in the basement since Alec said I was getting fat. I almost cried when he said that. I blamed it on hormones.

I had only gained about five pounds so far. Alice assured me she couldn't tell. I did see a more defined bump this morning in the mirror, so I guessed that was good. It meant that the baby was growing. I never got to see a bump with Elizabeth.

All-in-all, it was a wonderful start to my day.

I walked into Edward's large, vacant office, which looked pristine. Nothing was out of order—not a sheet of paper, or pen, or chair. The TV on the wall was on and playing the news. Edward always kept the news playing.

I sat behind his desk and the computer screens immediately came on, sensing someone. There were four of them, spread out over the table. A bright blue design started to swirl across the monitors like it was possessed.

"Isabella Cullen," I spoke and the computers identified my voice.

"_Welcome back, Mrs. Cullen," _a sweet, feminine tone replied.

"Hello, Lydia."

"_I trust you're having a wonderful day." _

"I am, thank you."

Lydia was the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life. She was a voice activated, automatic computer that didn't even have a keyboard. She could hold conversations and do whatever you wanted just by talking. Edward loved her. We also had one at the house, and they were supposed to be incredibly secure. I didn't even think the government had the technology to break into this.

A lot of different things started to pop up on the screens.

"_What can I do for you today?" _Lydia asked.

"I need to schedule some appointments for Edward. Can you find some space for them within the next couple of days?"

A calendar appeared and it was filled with small notes of appointments or meetings. I honestly didn't know how Edward slept.

"_We have a few spaces open early tomorrow…" _she started to say, but then stopped. "_No, my mistake. Jane just booked that hour." _

"Well, you'll have to cancel something. He needs to meet with his doctor for a physical plus a therapy appointment as soon as possible."

"_About the baby?"_

"He told you?" I sputtered. "Has he talked to everyone about it but me?"

"_He's just worried, Mrs. Cullen." _

"Well, make him those two appointments." I crossed my arms.

"_I'm canceling a breakfast tomorrow with the Congressman for this." _

"There will be many more breakfasts, Lydia."

"_Anything else, Mrs. Cullen?"_

"No. Thank you."

Lydia went back to sleeping or whatever the hell she did. Edward chose that exact moment to waltz into his office. He looked exhausted, but anyone else wouldn't ever know. He hid it very well. His black-rimmed glasses sat on his nose, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he might have had bourbon for lunch. Not healthy. My pregnancy nose could smell it from a mile away.

"You're still here?" He let out a seemingly happy sigh, coming over to kiss me.

"Yes. I had some time to kill before dinner."

"We have a couple hours, actually." He checked his watch.

"I didn't want to sit in the house any longer. I can go if you're busy."

"Um, well I am busy, but do you promise to let me work?" He grinned.

"Yes, sir." I got up from his chair and went to sit on the couch. Maybe I could take a nap.

"How are you feeling today?" Edward asked.

"We had a good morning. No excessive vomit or tiredness."

He let out an exhale of relief. "Good. When is your next appointment?"

"In a couple of weeks." I laid my head down on the sofa and stretched out. "I'm going to sleep so I don't bother you."

"You never bother me."

Edward was being especially sweet today—almost too sweet. He was about to do or say something that I wasn't going to like.

"How is your day going?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"I heard you were pissed this morning about something."

"I'm always pissed when I lose money," he replied coldly.

"For a man who has so much of it, what's a meager million dollars?"

"I can't believe you just asked that. It's like you don't know me at all." He feigned shock. "My time is very precious and I use it for two things: you and money. Soon I'll have to make room for a baby."

"I feel so honored." I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed.

"Bella, I thought you weren't going to distract me." Edward's voice was suddenly closer and I could smell his scent above me.

"I'm just sitting here, minding my own business…" I was cut off by lips—searing lips that caused me to moan immediately. It was kind of pathetic at how easily I melted at just his touch or a stare.

"As much as I would like to climb on top of you right now, I have work to get done," he said lowly. "You and the baby need to rest."

"That we do." I tilted my head up, capturing his lips with mine again. I couldn't help it. "But I don't want to sleep anymore."

"You're so naughty these days." He chuckled.

"Hormones," I answered.

Our perfectly sexual moment was cut off by the phone. It shrilled on his desk like it needed all the attention in the world.

"Damn," Edward huffed and left me alone on the couch.

I didn't think I was that tired, but I obviously was. I don't really remember much after that until I was being shaken awake.

"Bella," Edward said quietly, "Bella, wake up. We have dinner reservations."

"Oh." I tried to roll over and being the clumsy fool that I was, almost fell off of the couch. Thankfully, Edward caught me.

"We're going to have to work on that." He sat me up on the sofa.

"I can't help it."

"You can walk a mile in heels, but fall off a couch if I blow on you too hard."

"That sounded dirty." I giggled, still in a drunken slumber.

"Go freshen up." He laughed. "We're almost late."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." I stood up and wobbled slightly. Edward held onto me on the way to the bathroom that was connected to his office. "I'm fine. I can walk."

"I'm afraid to let go of you."

"Give me five minutes." I closed to the door. I really had to pee. My bladder was always filled these days. I brushed my teeth and made sure my makeup wasn't messy before walking back out.

Edward was on the phone, looking out of the large window, shouting and getting very red. I had no idea who he was talking about, but whoever it was should be scared.

"Listen to me, you little shit, I'm about to go on a trip and I need that information immediately…No, I don't care about the cost…Get me what I need or there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?" Edward hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

He must not have known I was behind him, because he jumped a little when I cleared my throat.

"Oh, are you ready to go?" he asked, regaining composure.

I nodded, putting on my shoes. "You're going on a trip?"

"What?" Edward put on his sunglasses.

"You're going on a trip?"

"No." He shook his head and kept his hand on the small of my back on our way out of the door. "Jane, we're going to dinner. If you're not here when we get back, make sure I have those reports on my desk."

"Alec and I are going out as well, but you'll have your reports." she replied without raising her head.

On our way down to the first floor on the elevator, Edward didn't even turn his head towards me. Of course, his eyes were covered so I couldn't search for answers in them, but I wasn't letting up.

"On the phone, you said you were going on a trip."

"You must have misheard me," he countered.

"Don't lie to me, Edward."

"Alright, fine. I didn't want to tell you because I'm not sure if I'm even going. I could send Emmett if I wanted to stay home."

"Okay, that's a start. Is this a legitimate thing?"

"Yes. I need to go to Tokyo for a few things. It's nothing mafia related, but it would be for about a week."

"Tokyo for a week!" I said louder than I meant to. I calmed down quickly. "Wow. That's a long time."

"I know and I didn't want you to unnecessarily worry."

"I'm not worrying." I shook my head quickly.

"Yes, you are. The doctor said you shouldn't be…especially after last time. We can't take any chances. I don't want you to know about the work I do when it's nothing you need to be concerned about." He wrapped an arm around me, bringing my body close to his.

"Alright," I agreed, "but you're being safe, right?"

"Yes. That I can promise you."

"Then the secrets are fine."

"They aren't secrets. I'm just protecting you."

I didn't get a chance to say anything back because the elevator doors opened and we strode out onto the marble floor of the lobby. There were greetings from secretaries and security staff—none of which Edward acknowledged. He owned the whole building so everyone knew him. I tried to at least wave to everyone so they didn't think we were total jackasses, but Edward pretended like no one existed but us.

There was a black Aston Martin with dark tinted windows waiting for us on the curb. A sandy-blonde haired man held the door open with a smile. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello, William," I replied. "How's the new baby?"

"Wonderful. She's so adorable." He beamed.

"And this is your third?"

"Yes, ma'am." His smile was so big, it looked like it hurt. I hoped Edward would smile that way about our baby, "She's the most precious thing in the world."

"I'm happy for you two."

"And how are you doing today?" He motioned to my stomach.

"Fine, thank you."

"We're all very excited for you two. Maybe yours and mine can get have a play date one day."

"Well, it's nice to know my baby already has friends."

"Of course, ma'am."

I slid into the backseat. Edward didn't follow me immediately. I heard him accost William. "You've been driving me around for a while now. Since when have I ever given you permission to talk anything but business with me, let alone my wife?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." William's voice was professional and remorseful. "I was just answering her questions."

"I don't care if she asked you to carry her through fire. You check with me first."

"Yes, sir."

Edward ducked his head and situated himself in the car next to me. The door shut.

"You didn't have to be so mean," I whispered.

"That's the second time I've had to say something to him. His father drove me to high school every morning. I would hate to fire him over simple instructions."

"I'll have to send his wife flowers in congratulations. We pregnant women have to stick together."

"She _was _pregnant," Edward told me.

"Same thing." I shrugged. I knew he didn't want me having conversations with people who worked for us, and I understood that, but I could at least say "hi" once and awhile.

The drive to the restaurant was tense. William was trying to stay in line, and Edward was starring daggers at him. I could feel his anger rolling off of him. I took his hand and he let up slightly, but still seemed pissed. In Edward's mind, he had to keep a clear line between "us" and "them". The sad thing was I understood the theory. Does that make me a bad person? Stuck-up? Pretentious?

We pulled up to the front of the restaurant and William came to open the door. My hand stayed in Edward's as we climbed out of the car.

"Thank you. You can pick us up in about an hour. Bella needs to get to work," Edward said to him.

"No problem, sir." William bowed his head. "Have a wonderful dinner."

"I'll send flowers," I whispered, not so quietly. William smirked at me and nodded.

Edward led me inside and we were ushered up the stairs to a private dining room by a confident hostess. She swayed her hips and puckered her lips, trying to show off what she had to offer.

The room was minimalistic with its earthy tones and fine dinnerware. There were a couple private rooms on the second floor, and Edward made sure we had one tucked away at the end of a long hall. He pulled out my chair and I sat down, trying not to jostle the table.

"My name is Melony and I'll be your waitress for the night. Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio," Edward said sternly, not looking at her. "What would you like, sweetheart?"

"We'll both have water. Don't bring the wine." I told the waitress.

She stood, looking between the both of us.

"You can't have it with your medicine." I dug through my purse and pulled out his anti-anxiety pills. He hadn't been taking them regularly because he seemed calm, but I could tell he needed help. His cold tone and demeanor with everyone was getting to be too much.

Edward grumbled, "Waters will be fine."

"Would you like to start off with something?" She smiled. "We have a wonderful spicy and sweet carrot soup that you might like, Edward."

_Edward? _

"My name is Mr. Cullen," he seethed. "And no. Just our drinks for right now."

The waitress kind of did an awkward curtsey before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

I looked at him suspiciously."That was strange."

"Yes, I know." He took his pills from me and downed two of them. "Do you really think I need to be taking these and why exactly do you have them?"

"I always have a stash somewhere on me. You're lucky I don't carry a tranquilizer around an your attitude is so snippy these days."

"With everyone except you. I make sure to save my good side for you." Edward grinned. "Because I love you."

I squinted at him.

The waitress returned with our drinks. "Anything else?"

"We'll have the salads and two orders of the short ribs. One without the wine sauce," Edward said mechanically.

She nodded. "Of course, sir."

"What is going on?" I asked when she left the room.

"I think I've slept with her before." He bit his lip.

"You think?" My whole body heated up in anger.

"I _did_," he corrected himself. "A long time ago."

"I'm really getting tired of this. They're everywhere."

There was a knock on the door, and a burly man with red hair stuck his head in. "I was just coming to introduce myself. I'm the manager of this restaurant. Is there anything I can get for you two?"

"Actually, yes." I turned to him. "Our waitress' name is Melony. Can you have her fired?"

His mouth dropped in surprise. "I'm…not sure I can do that. Is there a complaint, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, I don't like her," I said and crossed my hands on the table. "She needs to be fired."

"Thank you for stopping by. Everything is fine," Edward assured him, chuckling.

The manager left without another word.

"Who has the bad attitude now?" Edward asked me.

"Why is it that everywhere we go, another one of your whores is right around the corner?"

"I've had a lot of experience." He shrugged. "I can't apologize for my past."

"Well, make sure they know that you're off the market."

"I'm pretty sure they do by now. You're very scary when you want to be." He placed his hand over my clenched fists, "I wear the wedding band that _you _gave me. Don't forget that."

"Don't touch me," I snapped. "If I could drink, I would right now."

"Too bad." He chuckled again. I think he found it amusing at how ticked off I got these days. It happened a lot, and most of the time I was back to normal within a couple of minutes. He knew not to take any of my crazy thoughts seriously. This whore situation, though, was something I would probably always be dealing with. They were everywhere. I knew Edward would never do anything, like cheat on me, but I still didn't like it.

"I have no more relations with any of the women of my past. If I see them, I turn my head."

"You better." I took my napkin and roughly put it in my lap.

"And what about you? I see the way men look at you and it takes all I can not to kill them on them on the streets." He argued.

"Out of the two of us, _I'm _not the one who cheated. Lest we forget that faithful Christmas vacation you took to the Bahamas."

"Are we going to bring that up again?" Edward was playing with my anger. He could tell that none of this would matter once the food got here. I would be too preoccupied.

"I just want to remind you."

He held up is hand in front of my face so that I could see the gold band around his ring finger, "I'm locked down for life."

That made me smile.

"You've tamed the beast." Edward leaned across the table, begging for a kiss. I gave him one.

Melony was replaced by a more docile male waiter who brought our salads. After my anger washed away with the coming of food, Edward and I were able to converse normally.

"This looks really good," I moaned in anticipation. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"I hear pregnancy does that to you."

"I'm surprised I haven't devoured it all yet." I licked my lips.

Edward took the beets from my plate and put them on his, while I stole most of his croutons.

"You left some." He pointed around his plate in disgust, "Hurry before them mix with the rest of the salad."

"I can't reach those."

He picked out the rest and placed them on my plate. "Extra carbs will be the death of me. I've gained five pounds since being back in Chicago. I can't afford anymore."

"Don't get me started on weight."

"_You're_ supposed to gain weight. I need to go running and get my exercise schedule back."

"Well, take Alec with you. He has too much energy these days."

"Agreed."

Edward was chill and relaxed with me. No one was around to trigger his mood swings, and I didn't have to worry about him upsetting any of the restaurant staff.

"This is so good." I ate a piece of the short rib from dinner. "Why haven't I had this before?"

"I don't like coming here a lot."

"Why? It's nice."

"They always get my order wrong." He picked up an onion from his plate, pushing it aside.

"I don't recall you giving specifics."

"They should just know."

"Ah, I see," I responded.

During dinner, Edward's phone would vibrate violently. If it was a call, he ignored it, but he always replied to texts or emails.

"I really wish I could turn this thing off," he complained.

"Why don't you?"

"Do you know how much money I make a minute?" he asked without looking at me, his attention still on his phone.

"A lot?"

"Yeah…a lot. I can't just disregard my work." Edward placed his phone on the table next to his plate. "I don't mean to ignore you."

"No, it's not bothering me. I'm just worried that you work too much."

"Always worrying when you shouldn't," he sighed.

"Money isn't everything, Edward. And it's not like you actually contribute to society at all."

"Did you know that Ben&Jerry's donates five percent of their profits each year to charities?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I figured during your pregnancy, I will be donating five percent of my wealth to Ben&Jerry's. It all works out."

Damn him. Now I wanted ice cream…_really _bad.

"I want to live in your head," I said. "It must be fascinating."

"You have no idea."

* * *

It was late Saturday night and thankfully, Edward took my advice and stayed at home. The phone was turned off, Lydia stayed asleep, and work was all but forgotten.

We had spent all day in bed, talking, watching TV, or just napping. I was trying to get his blood pressure down. My plan was fatally flawed when I woke up with Edward's mouth doing delicious things to my body. I was defenseless and let him have his way with me…over and over and over again.

Edward was currently resting on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow. I hadn't seen him look this peaceful in a long time. I drew circles on his back.

I kissed the large tattoo over his right shoulder, "When are you going to get another one of these?" I asked.

"Why? You like them?"

"I didn't use to in high school. Mike had one and I hated it. But…I like yours."

"I don't want to talk about your ex-boyfriend right now."

"In any case, I find your tattoos very sexy." I kissed it again.

"I'll get another one when the baby is born. Once we figure out a name." He said nonchalantly.

My heart fluttered a little, "Have you thought of any names."

He shook his head, "Not yet."

And then, like always, he changed the subject.

"Bella, I have something to tell you."

"You do? And what might that be?"

"Remember yesterday when I told you that I needed to make a trip to Tokyo?"

"Yes, for business."

"Right. Well, those plans have been changed recently."

"So you're not going anywhere?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no." He opened his eyes. "I'll be going to Spain for two weeks. I'm leaving on Monday."

"What?" I almost fell out of bed. "On Monday?"

"Calm down." He wrapped his long arm around my naked body.

"No, I will not calm down. That's so long." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me go.

"If you'd shut up, I could ask you if you'd want to come along."

I stopped moving. "Come along…to Spain?"

He nodded. "I really only need to be there for a week so that I can get my business done, but I have a free week and since I owe you a honeymoon, I thought we could do it right."

"In Spain?" I repeated like a broken record.

"Yes, Bella. Am I not explaining myself thoroughly?"

"No, no. You just took me off guard." I sat up against the headboard. "I would love to go, but it's so soon. I have to work and I have a doctor's appointment and I'm supposed to help Alice with her charity benefit thing she's doing…"

"Bella, stop it," Edward commanded sternly. "That's too much on your plate and I won't have you working so hard."

"My life can't stop just because I'm pregnant."

"I forbid it." His lips went into a tight line.

"You forbid it?"

"Yes. Unless you take this trip with me. I'm just asking for a week."

I sighed, thinking of any way out of work. I had just started and it wasn't like I could ask for a whole week off because of a vacation.

"I want this to be just the two of us, but unfortunately Emmett, Jasper, and Alec have to come with me. I'm sure the girls will want to tag along. I know it's not much of a vacation, but we can get away." Edward started to trail his fingers up my leg. "Please, Bella. Come with me."

"I want to." My body, on its own volition, sunk down the headboard until I was lyingon the bed. His hand went higher, distracting me. It was now between my thighs and creating pulses of pleasure that radiated over my legs.

"I can call your boss and ask him to let you have the week off."

"You're not my father, Edward. You don't have to do that," I breathed when his hand reached the Promised Land. My bare pussy was waiting to be played with, and Edward knew it.

"I just need to make one call and it's done. Please, Bella." His voice was low and sensual in my ear with his pleading. He kissed my neck, his hand cupped my center; his hard body pressed me into the mattress. I was in heaven. "One call."

"Okay," I whimpered when he entered a finger into me. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Needless to say, it didn't take very long for me to be convinced that I _had _to go on this trip or suffer more sexual torture.

After I was exhausted to the point of no return, I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"We leave in two days." Edward hopped off of the bed giddily. "I knew you'd say yes."

"You tricked me with your Svengali-like magic."

"Or your willpower is just incredibly low." He smirked his way out of the door, in nothing but boxers. "I have a few accommodations to make."

"No working!" I shouted when he went into the hallway.

"Yes, ma'am."

I lied in bed for a good half hour, trying to calm my sexual nerves. I didn't know if pregnancy was supposed to release new endorphins or something, but pregnant sex was the best kind. I didn't know how to describe it. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to just have normal sex again.

There was a knock on the door that brought me back to the present. "Uh, Bella, I know you two are having a good time in there, but I was wondering if I could trouble you for some food." Alec's voice sounded so small.

"Go make a sandwich."

"I would, but there's absolutely no food in this house. I could order a pizza."

"No. I'll go to the store." I looked at the clock. It was nine at night, but thankfully, the fresh market was open twenty-four hours. I climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. I decided on simple jeans and tee-shirt. It was too late to dress up in anything else.

"Bella, I can just order something. Don't worry yourself," Alec said.

"You and Edward don't need to be eating that kind of garbage," I replied, but now that I thought about it, a pizza did sound nice. "Plus, I need to pick up a few things."

"It's so late at night."

"I'm leaving in half an hour. Go see what we need."

"Alright," he said through the door.

I checked with Edward to see if he wanted anything. He was on the phone, so I didn't even think he heard me say I was leaving. Even though I told him not to work, his face was red in anger as he shouted to someone. All he ever did nowadays was shout. It wasn't healthy.

I left the house with a short list of things that I needed to get and took one of Edward's nicer cars. Since he broke mine, I had to use something. I chose the black Bugatti Veyron, which probably wasn't the best idea since Edward hadn't even driven it himself. He just polished the thing for hours on end. It was sleek, beautiful, and fast; Italian engineering at its best.

I was out of the driveway and tried not to blast through the streets, but it was hard to stay under the speed limit in a car like this. I arrived at the fresh market entirely too fast, but it was fun while it lasted.

I sat in the car after turning it off because my phone had been buzzing since I put it in my pocket. Of course, Edward knew his prized possession was missing and told me so over some very heated voicemails.

"_Isabella Cullen, if you don't bring my car home right this instant, I might just lock you out of the house! I mean it, Bella!" _

That was one of the more tame ones. I left my phone in the car so I wouldn't be tempted to pick up if he called while I shopped. I was in big trouble, but a marriage is about compromise. I agreed to go on this vacation with him, so I think I had the right to use the car.

I found an empty cart and claimed it as my own. You'd be surprised at how many people shopped late at night and some of these old women got feisty if you took their carts. As I was pushing into the store, I accidently bumped into a group of men standing outside, smoking.

"Oh, sorry about that," I apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's no problem," one of the men said. He looked really sick with pale skin and shaking hands, trying to take drags of his cigarette. The other three in his group looked the same. They couldn't have been older than sixteen at the most.

"Is that your car?" another of the guys asked, nodding to my parking spot.

"Uh, my husband's," I replied awkwardly. I didn't really want to strike up a conversation with them.

"That's a sweet ride."

"I'll be sure to let him know you think so."

All the guys nodded and took pulls of their cigarettes at the same time.

"Sorry again," I said and pushed past them, through the sliding glass doors.

The grocery store wasn't massive, but happened to be very popular. Even on regular Saturday nights like this, there were about twenty people milling around, which was a lot for a place this size. They specialized in fresh, organic food, and I made it a point to shop here more. My family needed all the help they could get. I didn't think I'd ever seen Alec eat a vegetable voluntarily.

I leisurely perused through the aisles, ignoring the list in my pocket and just picking up things I saw. I was in the middle of examining apples when I heard the sound that I had become so accustomed to in the past couple of years.

A barrage of bullets left a gun from the front of the store. It sounded like a semi-automatic; maybe an Army tactical rifle or some kind of hunting firearm.

My body immediately hit the floor as a reflex. There were a lot of screams from shoppers, and I was suddenly on high alert. My eyes honed for anything sign of danger, my heartbeat sped up to a rapid pace, my head started to pound, and my breathing came out in harsh rasps.

I cowered behind a canned soup display at the end of the aisle. Thankfully, I was in the back of the store and tried not to make a sound.

"This is a stickup!" a voice came over the intercom. "I need everyone to make their way to the back of the store."

A few more gunshots scared the shit out of me, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

_Why did you leave your fucking phone in the car?_

There was a lot of movement, and some people came near me since I was in a corner. No one dared speak or breathe, for that matter.

A man appeared, showing off his large weapon, and I recognized him as the one who complimented my car outside.

"I need everyone's wallets, jewelry, and phones!" he commanded. "Now!"

People started to slide things over to him, and he gathered it all up in a plastic bag.

"What's going to happen to us, Mommy?" a boy asked next to me. He was in the arms of his mother.

"I don't know, honey. Everything's going to be all right."

I realized that I had more than myself to care for. I was carrying a child. I brought my feet up to protect my stomach, thankful that I wore a big shirt. I didn't want this crazy person knowing I was pregnant. Then I started to think about all the things that I hadn't done yet. My parents didn't even know I was having their grandchild yet. I wanted to wait a little longer to tell them.

_Please, God, don't have me die like this. Not yet. _

"No one make a sound," the man said harshly.

A group of older ladies kept on whispering to each other and huddled together.

"I said, no talking!" The guy with the gun ran over and pulled one of them away, dragging her across the tiled floor. She screamed for him to let her go, but he didn't and threw her down an aisle where another man with a firearm was waiting to take her. She disappeared after that.

"If I hear another word out of any of you, I'll kill you." He came back over to us. His hands were still shaking, making the gun rattle as well. There was nothing worse than a guy who can't hold a gun straight. That makes it infinitely more dangerous. His voice was strong, but falsely so. He didn't have any confidence, and I guessed he was some kind of lackey to his stupid friends.

"What are you going to do to us?" the boy next to me asked him boldly. "When can we leave?"

"Not for a long time, kid. You all just became ransom. I'm sorry." His eyes looked like he was really trying to apologize, but the gun in his hand said otherwise. "All you can do now is sit and wait." He pointed the gun straight at me, daring anyone to say anything.

I was now very, very, _very _scared.

* * *

**HOLY HOSTAGE BELLA BATMAN**

Well, what can you say? Danger always follows those who least expect it. This is quite unfortunate, no?

As usual, i can't say much. Major cliffie, I know. But I have to make sure you all come back for more. So many questions? Will someone be hurt? DOesn't Bella have bodyguards? ARe they there? How will Edward handle it? Goodness, can you imagine him? He's going to be a wreck.

Unfortunately, my computer broke so...you guys are going to be waiting quite a while for the next chapter. I have to see if I can get it fixed and if not, I will have to do a rewrite of the next chapter, which sucks majorly. I can promise all will be well. You know how i like my happy endings.

SOmeone asked me how long this story will be. As of now, probably 45-50 chapters. I have a lot to say.

Everyone thank **Jennyb0719** for the beta work. She's amazing.

Dont forget to follow me on Twitter **at(johnnyboy1029**). Im a hoot. And also, dont forget to review. Tell me your favorite part of the chapter.

Until next time, Adios and Ciao!


	18. Chapter 18

Holding the Apples Hostage

EDWARD POV

_"You can't separate peace from freedom because no one can be at peace unless he has his freedom."- Malcolm X_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I took one pill…then another… then another… then another.

I readjusted my glass on my nose and read the fucking label on the container. It would probably be best if I knew what the fuck I was ingesting. _Valium_. Well, praise Jesus for it. I don't know if I would even be able to make it another year without the stuff. Living my life was stressful only made more so by my headstrong, stubborn, uncontrollable, incredibly gorgeous wife.

My car was gone. Not just any car, but _the _car. The one I polished in my free time, if I ever had any. The one I hadn't even turned on since buying it for fear that the engine might get overheated. The one that I stared at every morning, wishing I could drive it to work, but knew I couldn't. My Bugatti only was it stolen from my garage, but it was done out of spite.

She wanted me to hear the engine roaring out of the driveway and she wanted me to get angry about it.

I began reading the pill bottle, "Side effects include:Drowsiness, muscle weakness, tiredness… New or worsening mental or mood changes, confusion, difficulty breathing, fainting, fever, chills, or persistent sore throat, hallucinations..."

The list went on forever. I would gladly accept it all, though, if I could just have five fucking minutes of peace.

Alec poked his head into my office. "You brought this on yourself."

"Get out." I rubbed my forehead.

"She took your damn car because you're treating her like an invalid." He disobeyed me and sauntered in, chomping on some chips. Crumbs were sprinkling everywhere, but our wonderful dog began lapping them up in his wake.

"Get out!" I roared and then quickly worked to calm myself down before continuing. "Please, just leave me alone."

"You can't expect to disable Bella's car and just sit back while she gets driven around everywhere. She's tougher than that."

"I thought _you_ were going to the grocery store with her," I growled. "Why can't you just go by yourself? She's not your maid."

"Uh, as I recall, I was banned from shopping for food."

"You brought twenty frozen pizzas. Why in the hell would you buy twenty frozen pizzas?" I recalled the last grocery store debacle. "We didn't even have enough room for them all."

He shrugged, taking a seat. "I was hungry. When do you think she'll get back?"

"When she's done shopping." I slammed my fist down, "I'm getting a housekeeper. We should have someone who does all of this medial shit. Why is Bella going to the store this late? It's not rational."

"She likes being independent."

"I don't care. I refuse to let her…"

"Stop right there." Alec raised his hand. "If you use that type of language, she'll kill us both. Bella doesn't want a housekeeper. She likes to clean and cook all by herself. It makes her feel useful."

"She'll have to deal." I picked up another bottle of pills and took two, not bothering to read the labels on this one. I just knew it made me feel better.

"Well, you have to admit, the Bugatti is one hell of a car. And you don't drive it, so why can't she?"

"Because it's a _racing _car. She doesn't need to be in anything that fast in her condition."

"She's not a doll, you know."

"Everyone keeps saying that," I replied, sighing through my nose. "I just want her to be safe, and it seems like everything I try to do is just making her madder."

"Because you don't talk to her. You just assume Bella will go along with everything. Wrong! She's a grown woman, in case you didn't know. Try explaining it to her. I guarantee you it will work better for your health."

"Shut up and get out of my office." I took my glasses off, flinging them on the table in front of me.

"Alright, alright…" He stood, taking his fucking chips with him, and exited.

Francis stayed behind and hoped up on the chair opposite me. Normally, I would scold him for being on the furniture. I couldn't bring myself to care right now. Maybe these mood stabilizers actually did work.

"Don't look at me like that." I scrubbed my face with my palms. "She's going to give me gray hairs. I know it's just a car, but it's more than that. She fights me on everything when I'm just trying to protect her."

Francis tilted his head, his tiny ears perking up.

"This is all your fault," I told him. "You should have told me she was leaving without Alec. I wouldn't have allowed…" I stopped myself before I started sounding like the father of a sixteen year old girl.

I let myself relax and sunk into my plush office chair. My body felt incredibly heavy.

Of course, I had to have something to interrupt me.

The phone on my desk jolted me awake. I groaned and picked up.

"What?" I didn't bother with pleasantries. If it was Esme on the other end, I was fucked.

"_Uh, Boss. This is Danny." _

"Who?"

"_Danny. Mrs. Cullen's bodyguard."_

"Oh, what are you doing calling me?" I sat up straighter.

"_We have a situation." _

"A situation?"

"_Yes, sir."_

There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Are you stupid? Talk!" I commanded.

"_Oh, right, sir. Um, Mrs. Cullen was caught in a rather…sticky predicament." _

"You're speaking in riddles and my patience is dangerously low. Is she hurt? Did she crash the car? Did she have a fucking heart attack?"

"_No, sir. We're here at the market down the street and there's been what seems like a robbery. There are men inside with guns. They are holding the people hostage." _

I stood up so fast, my chair toppled over. "Tell me she's not in there."

"_Uh, yes, sir, she is." _

"Fucking…" I ran a hand through my hair and pulled. "Why weren't you in there with her?"

"_You told us to keep a distance…" _

"No, I told you to protect her," I seethed. "That's what's wrong with you people. Paid-for-hire is never the way to go when dealing with security. Take you team and go home; you're all fired."

"_But, sir-" _

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you. But if she has one hair on her head harmed, you better run for your motherfucking life." I slammed the phone down, startling Francis.

I turned and punched the first thing in reach, which happened to be a window. It didn't break, but a crack ran up the pane, splintering off in different directions. I had too much medication in me to feel my hand, but heard the pop of my knuckles upon contact.

_That can't be good…_

I didn't have time to dwell on my anger and rushed into the bedroom. I pulled on anything I could find, not caring if it stunk or if it was dirty. I was moving too quickly to let my OCD take over.

Suddenly, all thoughts of my sports car were lost. Fuck the Buggatti. Was Bella alright? Had they hurt her? Was this some random robbery? Was she keeping her head down and eyes open? Was she using the skills I had taught her to stay alive? Was the baby okay?

I jumped the stairs three at a time and slid on the hardwood floor in the hallway, trying to grab my keys from the table.

"Uh, Edward…" Alec called. "You might want to get in here and see this."

I went into the family room where he had the TV on.

The scene made me even more anxious. Police cars were everywhere, people were being pushed behind offensive 'Caution' tape, and a slew of cops were positioned in front of the grocery store. The woman who was reporting might as well have been just standing there, because I couldn't hear. Her words meant nothing to me.

"I think Bella might be in trouble." Alec's mouth hung open as he watched.

I pulled out my phone and called her number. Three times I called, and she didn't pick up—just like she hadn't been doing all night. At first, I thought it was because she was ignoring me. Now I feared it was something more.

I snapped back to reality and dashed for the door. My younger brother was there to block my path.

"Get out of my way." I was so angry that my hands were shaking.

"I can't let you go down there, Edward. This is a job for the police."

"Move your ass," I snarled. "Now!"

"You could get someone hurt. I know you're just going to barge in and take control. You can't do that. You need to stay here and let the cops handle this."

I moved close to him. "If you don't get out of my way, I'll kill you."

"I'm trying to save you…" His eyes held a little bit of fear from my threat, but not much.

I lifted my knee up and struck him right between the legs. He let out a yelp of pain and a groan of uneasiness. He fell into me while I cradled him down to the ground.

"I know that was a bitch move, but I warned you," I said in his ear. "I don't care who you are, come between me and my wife again, and I'll make good on that promise to kill you."

I left him on the floor, whimpering, while I ran to the garage. I chose the thing closest to the front, which happened to be a white Mercedes. I didn't remember buying it, but got in anyway. I sped out of the driveway and down the street, hitting two of my neighbor's mailboxes on the way.

My hands were glued to the steering while and my knuckles started turning white. My teeth were pulling at my bottom lip—a habit I had picked up from Bella.

"Why didn't you just stay home tonight?"

A thousand scenarios were going through my head, but I tried not to let them get the better of me. I needed to know what the hell was going on, and I wouldn't get that information by blowing up at the cops. One thing was for certain, though;: I was pissed beyond belief. Not at Bella, but whoever the hell it was who had her in danger.

By the time I screeched to a halt in front of the store, I felt like I had been driving for hours. The adrenaline rushing through my veins was enough to keep me awake for days.

The scene was just as it was on TV, but so much more alarming. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere. Police cars and ambulances were placed, not only in the parking lot, but up and down the streets as well. People were crowded around, talking, whispering.

The yellow tape that blocked everything off was a complete nuisance to me, but easy to rip out of the way.

"Sir, you need to get back." A young deputy ran in front of me, his hands raised.

"If you value your life, you'll step away from me," I said lowly. My voice was raspy with authority, laced with a hint of deadly rage.

"All civilians must be behind the barricades, sir." He pushed my chest.

I took his wrist and flipped it behind me, pulling it halfway up his back. I saw a lot of commotion out of the corner of my eye. Police officers being being shouted at me.

I pulled on his wrist more, making him squirm under my grasp. "I need to get to my wife. Who's in charge here?" I asked him.

"Behind the yellow tape, sir,"he ground out through his clenched teeth.

"Edward, let him go." I heard a familiar voice. "I'll have you arrested right here if I have to."

I pushed the deputy on the ground and raised my head, only slightly surprised by the man in my eye line.

"Embry Call. What the hell are you doing here?" I stepped over the pathetic excuse for a cop, who I had just disarmed.

"I work Hostage now," he said, almost proudly.

This was the man who was working under Jacob Black during my entire investigation. He had visited Bella in jail to inform her of my death. I knew this because she told me how much she hated him. He held her while she cried.

I should say something like 'thank you' right now, but I didn't have time to bring up the past.

"You were demoted?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you must know, yes. That fucking stunt you pulled four years ago didn't go well for some of us." He snapped his mouth shut.

The officers had lowered their weapons, but were still standing there like they didn't have anything better to do.

Embry looked the same. Still .Your run-of-the mill officer with too much time on his hands and not enough important cases to actually make a difference in the world. Probably what Bella's father looked like thirty years ago.

"It seemed to do great things for your boss, Mr. Black. He's working for the Pentagon now." I shrugged. "I thought you were in on the plan to take an innocent woman to jail and try to force things out of her."

"I was never working with Jacob and you know it." He stood up to me. "He was a dirty cop. I always liked Bella. She had to be strong to put up with your ass for so long."

"You don't have the right to speak her name." I got closer to him, our noses almost touching. He was just about as tall as me. I never noticed that before.

"You think you have everyone fooled, don't you? Coming back here like some God and making a big splash," Embry scoffed. "You're still the same murderer you were when I was tracking you."

"So why don't you arrest me?" I goaded him. He didn't answer me. "Exactly."

"How did you get back here anyway? Are you on parole or something? Were all your charges dropped?"

"That's information known only between me and a highly official district attorney. I'm not sure they share that kind of stuff with…hostage negotiators." I looked Embry up and down, a clear indication of my disgust of him.

"I almost had you." He shook his head. "But you…slipped away. You always do."

"You didn't catch me because you're weak. I made it easy for you and Black."

"Then why did you run away?"

_Get Bella. Forget this fucker!_

"That's a different story for a different day. For when I actually have time for you and your dirty cop rule book."

"I play by the rules."

"What do they say about a situation like this?" I looked around the parking lot, filling with more people and more cars.

"They say…we wait." His eyes didn't falter or shift. He was serious.

I pushed him out of my way, walking closer to the police car line up that was placed about two hundred feet from the entrance of the store. The officers followed, yelling orders.

"Edward Cullen, you have no jurisdiction here. You're not even a cop." He spun me around. I calmed my anger from his touch. It wouldn't be advantageous for me to get arrested right now.

"My wife is in there." I pointed behind me. "I demand to know what you're going to do about it."

For the first time, I saw him show his emotions. His eyes widened and he stumbled. "Bella's in there?"

"Yes, and she's being held hostage. I know nothing and need answers."

"You need to go home, Edward. I can't help her if you're here."

"Bullshit. My child is in danger."

"You have a child?" he almost shouted. "What the hell?"

"Well…no. Not yet," I stuttered. "She's pregnant."

"Oh, well, congratulations." Embry nodded.

"Thanks." I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

We stood around like awkward, ex-best friends, meeting each other for the first time since graduation. It was stifling, and a horribly forced tolerance swirled around us. He didn't like me; I didn't like him. We both knew that.

"Are you going to get her or should I?" I tapped my shoe impatiently.

"Boss, do you want us to escort him away?" Another deputy came up behind me. I almost wrung his neck for being so close.

Embry looked at me with squinted eyes, sizing me up. "Can you keep your cool and let me do my job?"

"I'll give you one fucking hour." I held a finger up. "Then I'm handling it."

"He can stay," Embry told his men.

I stuck close to him since he seemed to know what he was doing. Embry was very confident and clear with his demands. He told everyone what needed to happen and when. I was begrudgingly impressed.

Bella was in there. I saw my Buggatti on the far side of the parking lot. I didn't give a fuck about it anymore. I was tempted to burn the thing just to see if God would accept my sacrifice and send Bella out to me.

I paced behind Embry as he and the other officers went over floor plans of the grocery store.

"There are only two ways in," someone said, hunched over the police car hood where the papers were scattered. "The loading dock in the back and the front entrance."

"There are snipers on the roof and the two buildings across the street as well," someone else muttered. "We've got the place covered, so no one's getting out."

Embry exhaled, "I don't like these odds."

That made me stop. Everyone took notice and ceased their talking, so I began pacing again.

"I need video surveillance from inside. Where is my video feed?" Embry shouted.

"It's coming!" a tech guy said. "Give us five minutes."

"How many people are inside?" I asked no one in particular.

"We're not sure."

"How many robbers are there?"

"We're not sure."

"How long have they been in there?"

"An hour, maybe more. We're not sure."

"What _do _you know?" I crashed my fist down on the car. I was rewarded with a low throb, pulsing throughout my hand. A couple cops jumped and had hands on their guns, but easedback.

"Edward, stop it." Embry pulled me away from the group. "You're not helping anyone."

"I need her back now. I'm starting to go crazy." I rubbed my palms on my pants. They had been sweating for too long.

"I'm doing the best I can and I promise to get her out first," he whispered. "Just give me time. All hostage takers want to be heard. Once they call, I'll know what they need specifically."

I felt like I was going to throw up as the minutes passed.

Emmett and Jasper arrived half an hour later. They paced along with me, but tried to say everything was going to be all right. I was tired of hearing that. My brothers were far more rational than I was. They kept telling me to trust the police.

_What the fuck? _

Since when do we trust police? Let alone, the one who used to visit my wife in jail when she was locked up. _I don't think so._ But I didn't do anything. I cooled my nerves because I was in the perfect place for information. Embry talked to me every couple of minutes and gave me updates.

"We have a video feed." One of the tech officers brought over a crude-looking laptop, which played a black and white scene. He set it on the hood of the cop car. I pushed my way into the circle.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

Emrby rolled his eyes. "There are other people we need to be worried about as well."

"I don't fucking care," I said harshly. "Can you see her?"

"Edward, please just shut up!"

"Don't you ever talk to me that way!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, reminding me to be tranquil. Emmett had suddenly become the voice of reason. I grumbled, but didn't say anything more.

The picture changed every couple of seconds. The feed was from several different cameras around the store, placed at a variety of locations. Each time, my heart sped up, seeking her out.

"There." Embry pointed to the corner of the laptop. I saw Bella's dark hair first and her small face appeared next. She looked so fragile, curled into a corner, by herself. Then the picture changed.

"No!" I shouted. "Bring it back."

"I can't do that." The tech guy shrugged. "It's rotating on its own."

I grabbed him by the collar and raised my throbbing fist. Embry pulled me off of him before I could strike. "At least we know she's safe and no one's hurt."

He dragged me to the side. "I have to go find her."

"No, stay here and let me do my job," he said with finality.

I waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the commissioner showed up with the fire department and more cops. Sixteen minutes later, more television stations set up shop around the store. They all chattered about the robbery and wanted to assure the public that everything was being taken care of.

_Like hell it was…_

Eighteen minutes later, the bomb squad showed up. That's when I almost lost it. You only called them if you suspected an explosive. I did throw up after that. I stay hunched over a bush and expelled the contents of my stomach until I couldn't breathe. My nerves were just too much.

"We're going to get her," Embry guaranteed me.

"I hope for your sake, you're right. If not, I'll just kill everyone here," I said nonchalantly. He knew I meant it.

"How does Bella get involved in all these things?" He chuckled, a light-hearted attempt to lift the mood.

I didn't answer him and walked away.

I went unnoticed by the cops who were shuffling around, trying to look like they were doing something. I stayed out of there way for the most part.

From the video feed, more answers came. There were four robbers. They wore masks at first, but pulled them off as the time passed. Embry informed me that this was indeed a random hostage situation. The group was a bunch of rowdy guys who had held up large stores like this all over the state. They hadn't been caught yet. What made me more anxious was the fact that two of them were ex-military. They had names and faces, but I didn't care. All their blood would be the same once I was through with them.

Twenty minutes later, finally, something happened.

"Boss, we have a phone call!" someone from a truck shouted.

There was a lot of movement and people started to pull on headsets. I ran over to Embry, almost knocking him down.

He held a phone in his hand and put it against his ear. I leaned in so I could hear.

"This is Embry Call. I'm in charge of this situation."

I rolled my eyes at his fake masculine authority.

"_I need to speak with the commissioner." _The voice was cold.

Everyone was listening. The commissioner shook his head.

"He's not here," Embry replied. "It's just me and my team."

"_Alright, then. I have some demands." _

"Name them."

"_Five million dollars in cash and a plane at the airport, ready for us in an hour." _

"I can't do that. Who am I talking to?" Embry asked.

"_That's none of your concern. Give me what I want or someone will die every ten minutes. You have until midnight." _

"We can't give you any of that. We don't have the resources."

"_You have until midnight." _The voice repeated.

Tired of the game, I snatched the phone from Embry. "Listen to me, you little shit. I don't care who you are…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"We'll call you back in five." Embry ended the call. "What the hell was that?"

"I had my own demands," I grunted.

"You could have endangered them in there." He was livid and his face was turning an odd shade of purple. "This is _my _job. We do as _I _say."

"If you would do your job, then I would have my wife with me."

"Maybe you should keep a tighter hold on her then…" he snapped.

I let my fist fly and punched him in the mouth. I was so angry, I almost didn't feel it. Almost. He had sharp teeth that dug into my skin, so it hurt like hell, but was worth it.

I was pulled away and smashed against the police car. "You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer…"

"No!" Embry shouted. "Let him go."

The pressure on my arms was let up. I shook them off.

"Cullen, that was your last chance. Let me handle this." He pointed at me, wiping the blood from his lip. He didn't seem fazed at all. My knuckles had gashes on them, but I didn't want to wrap them up.

So I was standing outside of a grocery store that was being held up by gunmen with my wife inside. Both hands had some form of injury to them and my stomach was in knots. Tonight was not a good night.

I checked my watch as the minutes slid by. The commissioner was not happy and started yelling at everyone to move fast or "be diligent about the citizens' lives". I didn't see his attitude getting much done. Embry was more docile in his approach, but nothing was working.

Just as the robbers promised, ten minutes later, there was a single gunshot. It echoed through the parking lot like a canon and made everyone duck for cover. We crouched behind cars and ran behind trees. When it was safe, everyone started to reemerge.

"What was that?" I asked Embry, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think they're playing around." His voice was shaky.

The video hadn't shown who was shot or if anyone was injured, so I didn't know if Bella was all right.

The phone rang again. People started to hastily move so they could hear it from their headsets and speakerphones.

Embry picked up. I didn't bother moving away from him.

He didn't speak, just listened and nodded his head before hanging up a couple of seconds later.

"They want ten million now," he told me.

"Then pay them and get them the fucking plane," I said angrily.

"We don't have those resources. We have to negotiate with them."

"I'll give to them. I don't care!"

"No. We can't give in to their demands. Then they win."

"Or someone dies?"

He didn't answer me.

I spun around on my heel and took off towards the oppositeend of the parking lot. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against the big Hummer that they brought.

"Move," I commanded. "I'm doing this myself."

I opened the trunk and lifted the carpet. Underneath was a storage compartment that always stayed concealed. Inside was the stash of weaponry.

I pulled out a bulletproof Kevlar vest and strapped it to my chest.

"You can't do this, Edward," Emmett protested.

"Don't tell me what I can't do." I harshly started to test the chambers of guns, peeking inside to see if they were all loaded. "If this was Rosalie, you would have already been inside."

"There are people in there that might get hurt. You have to wait," Jasper said.

"_Bella's _in there. Are you just going to let her sit? That's your _sorella_. Family first, brother. You're either with me or not. I don't need you two."

They didn't think about it for a second before strapping on vests of their own.

"I just want to go on record as stating that this is going to get us all killed." Emmett shook his head.

"Your comment has been added to the 'I don't give a fuck' pile," I muttered. "Give me five minutes to get Bella out then you guys can come in and do the rest."

"Shoot low," Jasper whispered. "We can't afford to hit anyone and we don't want to kill these robbers."

"I want to kill them," I argued.

"No, Edward. Just focus on getting Bella to safety." Emmett clapped my shoulder. "You've got five minutes before we head in, guns a-blazin'."

"Gotcha."

The gun in my hand was a M16A2 Rifle. It was sturdy and menacing. The accuracy was almost perfect, and it was easy to carry. The strap sat across my chest and the cartridge was full. I was ready to do some damage.

I walked calmly up towards the grocery store. I seemed to go unnoticed until I hit the police blockade. Then there was movement.

"Drop your weapon!"

"Put the gun on the ground, hands behind your head!"

"You have five seconds to give it up!"

I just stood there, my patience running thinner.

"Edward, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Embry stalked up to me with anger in his face.

"Going to get my wife."

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he took in my appearance. "Where did you get a gun like that?"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response. I know you read the paper. I'm about to take over the largest weapons manufacturing plant in the world. If I want guns, I get guns. No, this doesn't have a permit. You can lock me up when I'm finished."

I moved passed him, getting closer to the entrance. He followed. "Edward, I can't let you do this. You're a civilian."

"I don't care. I have more experience than half your squad. You're all worthless. I'm going to stop paying my taxes because it's obviously not doing any good in training you fools."

"Since when do you pay taxes?"

"Hypothetically."

The grocery store was very close. I was almost there.

"Stop him!" I heard the commissioner yell.

The snipers on the roof pointed their guns at my body; I just kept walking.

"Stop him!"

"If you're going to shoot me, do it now." I stopped, waiting.

:

Embry didn't make the call, so I kept going.

"Edward, no."

"Get out of my way, Embry. I don't have time for this."

_Fifty feet…_

"Think about Bella. She might get hurt."

"She'll definitely get hurt if I leave it to you idiots."

_Thirty feet… _

"I'm going to have you arrested," he sputtered.

"Do it now or shut up."

_Twenty feet…_

"I'll have my men take you down."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "You don't have the balls. Oh, and if you hear gunshots, don't be alarmed. They're probably from me."

_Ten feet…_

I gave him one last chance to do something, but I knew he wouldn't. Like Embry said, he plays by the rules. I had shaken him up too much. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He would probably end up getting demoted, yet again, because of me. He would be lucky to be a desk clerk after this.

"Pussy!" I shouted on my way into the store. The sliding glass doors took their sweet time opening up.

It was eerily quiet. The soft, tingling music playing above created an atmosphere that didn't seem real. I felt like I had stepped into a grocery store from _The Stepford Wives. _Everything appeared perfect up front, but I knew dangers lurked in the back.

The good thing about stores like this was that they had mirrors in almost every crook of the store to prevent theft. There were big circular ones in the corners, small rectangular ones on the ceilings, long thin ones on the walls. They were everywhere. I could see everything.

I pinpointed my targets in the mirrors and made sure that they were far away from the last place I had seen Bella on the monitors outside. They were perusing the aisles with their guns drawn, scaring the hell out of anyone they walked passed. It looked like the hostages were being huddled into groups around the store. Made way to keep track of everyone.

I just stood there for a couple of seconds, surveying the area. Then I realized that I didn't have time for all this shit. I had to get in and get out. It would take far longer for me to seek them out. Why not bring my targets to me?

I went to the first cash register I saw and flipped the switch under the counter for the microphone.

I cleared my throat. "This is Edward Cullen. I'm not from any police department and I don't care to arrest anyone. I just need my wife."

I started to hear commotion.

"If you shoot me, I'll shoot back and be damned sure, I won't miss unless I want to," I warned. "Is there an Isabella Cullen here?"

There wasn't a reply.

"Bella, I know you're somewhere. Please don't make me hunt you down. I'm in no mood for this tonight."

"I'm here, Edward!" she yelled, somewhere in the fruit section.

"Ah, well, I shall be over in a second," I said.

She was smart. By announcing herself, she just became valuable. Obviously, I was someone with the macabre attitude to put myself in danger for her. To them, she must be something special now.

"Hey, stop where you are!" a gunman shouted at me from the left. "Who are you?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm Edward Cullen and I'm here to get my wife."

We were standing in the front of the store, just staring each other down. My gun wasn't even raised. His face wasn't covered, and I could see that he wasn't much younger than me, but looked like a kid with his disheveled sandy hair and wide eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said. "Take another step and I'll shoot."

"From your posture, I can tell that that you're a novice gun handler." I spoke coolly. "Have you ever shot a gun before, boy?"

He took his eyes off of me for one second and that's all I needed. Instead of wasting bullets, I decided to be more practical.

There was a nice display of vodka next to me with the bottles stacked up into a pyramid shape. I felt for whoever put it together. I started to pull the glass bottles down and just threw them in his direction.

He got hit a couple of times in the head and by the fifth bottle, the smell of alcohol was in my nose. His hold on the gun wasn't firm and his trigger finger slipped. Bullets started flying into the ceiling. I ducked and began crawling on the floor towards him. He wasn't even paying attention.

I tackled him to the ground and grabbed him by the neck. His clothes were soaked in spilled vodka. I slammed his head to the floor, placing my knee on his neck. "You made a big mistake."

He couldn't respond and started to choke something out.

_You don't have time for this…_

I took one last glass bottle and bashed it over his head. He limped to the side and blood started to pour from under his hair. I didn't think he was dead, but if he was, so be it.

I got off of the ground, gun in hand. I was now even more furious.

The store was bigger than I remember, and I had to slink behind corners and aisles to check if anyone was coming. I didn't hear or see anything, but that just made me more suspicious. Where had they gone?

The first group of people I came across was a mixture of about ten. They were all different ages and races, but looked scared out of their minds. They took in my gun and some started to cry.

"No, I'm not bad," I shushed them. "I'm here to get my wife. Where is the fruit area?"

None of them answered.

"Fruit, like oranges, pears, lemons and all that shit," I clarified.

Nothing.

"Is it to the right?" I asked a worker with an apron. He looked sick.

He didn't say anything.

"Bella always says that I don't always get to the healthy food because I stop at the snack aisle." I chuckled at the memory."So to the right or left?"

He pointed to the left with a shaky finger.

I nodded my thanks and began walking, crouched low to the ground. By the time I reached the frozen foods, I was over it all. I just wanted Bella home with me. I almost couldn't remember earlier in the night when we were just lying in bed. It seemed so long ago.

In the mirror in the corner, I could see another gunman. He was at the end of the aisle and had yet to notice me. His stance was firm. I guessed one of the experience ones.

I could just shoot him in the back and be done with it, but where was the honor in that?

I made sure to make a little noise as I stood up to bring attention to myself. He spun around, gun raised, and didn't bother talking. He just started shooting.

I took three in the chest, and they knocked the wind out of me. I stumbled backwards, shocked and stunned. Even though I was guarded by a vest, bullets still hurt like hell. They would leave bruises. Once I regained myself, I opened up the door to the frozen pizzas. The bullets collided with the glass, but didn't penetrate. Who would have thought that the glass doors protecting frozen pizzas would be bulletproof? I would have to tell Alec.

Once he had a millisecond to readjust, I took my chance. With one hand on my gun, I lifted it and precisely shot a bullet through his right eye. It flew out of the back of his skull and blood splattered the pristine white floor as he fell.

Simple kill.

I didn't have time to reveal in my glory. I was running out of time.

The grocery store was a foreign place for me. The only time I came in here was occasionally when Bella forced me and it wasn't like I was paying attention to where everything was. Now I wish I had.

The fruit section was tucked away behind a couple other aisles. I had a tough time finding it. There was, once again, another group of people huddled together.

"I'm looking for Isabella Cullen," I whispered. "She's short, brown hair, brown eyes…"

"The hot pregnant chick?"a college looking guy asked.

My hand clutched around my gun.

_You can't kill this boy…_

"Yes," I ground out, "the hot pregnant chick."

"By the apples." He pointed.

I slid across the floor to stay out of sight of the gunman fifty feet away. He was checking the front, and left his valuable prize unguarded.

My knees began to hurt as I crawled.

Why were there so many fucking varieties of apples? I looked behind all the bins. I learned so much. Granny Smith were the green ones. Then they had yellow ones, which I had never seen before. And the red. So much red. Burgundy. Crimson. Cardinal. Rose. It was everywhere. Some with stems, some without. Some were from Washington or California or Texas or Pennsylvania. It was maddening.

Finally, I found her, behind the Red Delicious.

Bella was seated on the tilled floor, with her legs crossed, picking over an apple. I watched her for a second. She didn't look stressed or scared at all. She inspected the fruit in her hand and then sniffed it, taking a small bite. Some juice fell onto her shirt, and she scowled, throwing the apple aside.

Another group of fruit caught her eye. She reached and picked a green one, but from the bottom. The whole bushel tumbled silently. Bella covered herself as they fell over and pelted her. They rolled across the floor in all directions. It was honestly the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"I don't even like apples." She bit her lip and crossed her arms.

She looked okay. No noticeable bruises or scratches and thankfully, no bullet wounds. I almost didn't want to disturb her.

"If I save you, do you promise to make me hundreds of apple pies in the future?" I chuckled.

Bella whipped her head around and her eyes grew. She threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. "You're here. Finally!"

I held her close, sticking my nose into her neck to smell her scent. It was familiar and calming.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?" I asked.

"I swear; I'm a danger magnet." Bella shook her head. "I hate it."

I pulled back and cradled her face in my hand, bracing her to me as I kissed her lips. She tasted like…apples. I loved it. Her thanks for my rescue were poured into her movements as her tongue glided into my mouth. It felt like heaven. Bella's legs spread over my lap and my hand splayed on her lower back, thrusting her body closer.

Soon, I felt wetness on my face.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No." She sniffled and cried, "I'm fine."

"What is it?"

"I didn't think you would come to get me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I thought you were mad at me. I'm sorry I took your car." Her voice was thick with tears.

"Please stop being so silly, Bella. I don't give a fuck about the car. I just had to get you out."

"You're not mad?"

"Hell yes, I'm mad. You didn't pick up your phone, you've gotten yourself into a hostage situation, and you didn't take anyone with you." I seethed. "This is why you have bodyguards, who've been fired, by the way."

"I know. I'm so stupid." She held her head in her hands. "I thought I'd be okay."

"This is what happens when we get too complacent. We make mistakes." I hugged her. "But I came to get you."

She didn't stop crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I've been sitting here on the floor for over an hour, waiting for the police to show up. I'm hungry; I want a pizza or cheeseburger. I have to pee and I think I've cried myself into exhaustion."

I chuckled, "Let me just get you out of here, okay?"

She nodded, sadly smiling. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for coming to get me."

"Of course." I kissed her again. "Is the baby all right?" I placed my hand on her small, rounded stomach.

"Yeah. We're both good."

We stopped breathing when we heard a bushel of apples roll towards us. I looked up and saw the gunman behind a small farm cart with large wheels. It was another display type thing. He didn't see us yet. I pushed Bella under it, and then put my back against the far side of the cart.

I put my finger over my lips to tell Bella to be quiet. She looked so scared, but I knew it wasn't for her. It was for me.

I waited, barely breathing.

The gunman rounded the cart and pointed his gun at me. "There you are."

"You caught me." I didn't bother fighting. I didn't want bullets flying with Bella so close.

"You were stupid, coming in here."

"You were stupid holding up a grocery store. Do you think you'll get out of here alive? Police are everywhere."

"I don't care." He took off his ski mask to reveal his face. He wasn't anything special, and I was sure his name was 'Mike' or 'Norman'. Something unimpressive like blue eyes held a certain sense of crazy to them that didn't make me feel comfortable. This man wasn't stable.

"I just came to get my wife. I can get you whatever you want if you just let her go," I negotiated.

"She's the brunette who was over here?" He looked around.

I nodded.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I came to find her."

"I know who you are." He raised his gun onto his shoulder. "You're that Cullen guy. The mob guy."

"Yeah, that's me."

"You don't look so scary." He darkly laughed. "I've read the reports on you. You're supposed to be some heartless, insane killer."

"I've had my moments."

"Do you want to kill me now?"

"Very much so, but I won't. I'll let the police handle you. I just want my wife safe."

"Wife? Why would someone ever marry you?"

"Because she loves me," I told him. "And I love her."

"Really? You can love?"

"Only her."

"I'm sure your mother would be disappointed to hear that." He pointed the barrel of his gun towards my face. "You don't love your mother?"

"Of course I do. It's just a different kind. Do you love your mother?"

"No," he snapped and scowled.

"Just let my wife go."

"I can't do that."

"How about an exchange? I'll stay here and you let her walk free. I'm worth a hell of a lot more." I enticed his greedy nature.

He thought it over for a couple of seconds. His eyebrows raised. "That you are. The famous Edward Cullen under my thumb."

It all happened so quickly, I almost didn't even see it.

A small hand darted out from under the cart, fingers wrapped around a shiny switchblade. It slashed across the gunman's Achilles tendon and sliced through easily. Like butter. I saw blood and heard his screams as he fell to the floor, on his knees.

"Bowing in front of me as it should be." I shot him in the groin and he flew backwards, into another display of apples with yelps of pain.

I took Bella's hand and dragged her out from under the cart. She slid easily across the tiles and started to run.

"Don't stop," I told her. "Get outside until you see the police."

"What about you?"

"Just go, Bella." I pushed her forward. She was almost to the entrance.

I saw the last gunman, gun ready, from the other side of the store.

I took position to shoot, but didn't need to. The doors of the store opened and Emmett and Jasper came barreling in followed by a throng of police who fanned out like the cavalry. They were shouting and giving orders.

I went outside and finally felt like I could breathe. Bella was free. I could care less about what was going on inside or who was getting arrested.

I started looking through the crowds to see if I could find her. Her eyes locked with mine and were pleading as she was being pulled by a medic towards an ambulance.

I ran towards them. "Let her go!" I said.

"She needs to be checked over. She could be hurt," he informed me.

"I have my own doctors for that." I wrapped an arm around her and he loosened his grasp.

"It's protocol. I have to check all the hostages. They can't leave until I give the order."

"Fuck you and your orders."

"Edward, stop." Embry was there to push me back. "He's just doing his job. Everything's fine."

"I'm taking her home."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella scowled at him.

"It's nice to see you too," he replied hurriedly. "You two can't leave. I need statements."

"Call me in the morning to set up a meeting. I need to get her home." I started to make my way towards the cars. "I've already broken enough rules tonight. Add another one."

"Oh my God, Edward!" Bella squeaked. "You're shot."

"What?"

"You've been shot." She pointed to my left shoulder. My shirt was ripped open and a chunk of skin was missing. It looked through-and-through.

"Seems that way." I hadn't even felt it.

Bella's fingers began taking apart my vest and she pulled it from my body. "You could have been killed." She was not happy.

"Can I just get you home before we start this?"

"No, we're doing this right now." She stomped over the medic's truck, and he shouted at her the entire time she was digging through his supplies. She came back with a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"First of all, why didn't you take Alec with you?" I asked her harshly.

"Because I didn't want to. I already have bodyguards. I don't need a babysitter."

"Obviously you do. You can't even go grocery shopping without getting in trouble."

She pulled off my shirt over my head. I felt the twinge of pain as I lifted my arms. "I went because we needed food and I even told you so it's not like I snuck out."

"I don't care. You can't just leave your phone in the car and expect me to swoop in every time to save you."

"They took our phones anyway!" She squirted some of the alcohol on my shoulder haphazardly.

It stung like fire. "Jesus Christ, Bella."

"That's what you get." She did it again. It stung worse.

"You can't be mad at me for helping you."

"I'm not. I'm grateful, but you got mad at me first."

"You're damned right. I'm furious. You put yourself in danger."

"It's wasn't like I planned it." She squirted me.

"Okay, stop it." I grabbed the bottle from her, throwing it on the ground. "I was fucking worried about you. I have the right to be mad."

She sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, but you're stressing me out. I can't even go to the grocery store anymore without being followed."

"You can't keep doing stupid things like this. Next time, we won't be so lucky." I pulled her close to me. "This is your life now. I warned you."

She nodded into my chest.

"Mr. Cullen, are you and the Mrs. fighting?" A reported pointed a camera in my face.

"No interviews," I said sternly and shoved him away. I took Bella's hand and pulled her towards Emmett's Hummer.

"What was it like in there, Mrs. Cullen? How many were lost?" someone else asked.

"No interviews." Alec was suddenly at my side, helping us guide our way through the attacking cameras.

"Take Bella home," I told him.

He nodded. "I already called the doctor. He's waiting for us."

"Good. And make sure he checks _everything_. If she's hurt I want to know."

He led her the rest of the way.

I turned around the face the reporters. "Call my secretary tomorrow. I'll set up a press conference in the morning. You can all ask questions then."

"How is the Mrs.? Is she allright?"

"I said tomorrow. And she's fine." I walked towards the white Mercedes I drove here.

"What about the rumors that Mrs. Cullen is pregnant? There have been pictures of you two leaving the doctor's office and she's starting to show. What do you have to say?"

We hadn't told anyone formally, but I knew we would have to make an announcement at some point. The press was hungry for it.

"No comment. No interviews." I got into the car. Their lights were still flashing. This was going to make national news probably.

I drove off and didn't even bother slowing down because of all the police as I headed in the direction of home, thankful that my wife was safe.

* * *

**HOLY RESCUE BATMAN**

Wow. A lot happening, no? Edward was on a mission and he completed it with perfection. It was such fun to write. Him and his deadly calm. It's just a joy to be around, isn't it? What did you think of his rescue? I try to add humor to all my chapters, because I"m just a funny guy, even in the most serious of situations. Can't help it. My characters are like that as well.

I know it's been a long time since my last update, but my computer was broken and is still broken. I have to write from a different computer. Sorry about that, but the chapters should come with a shorter wait time for the next one. We can only hope.

We all need to thank Jenny for the beta work. I asked her to put a rush job on this one for you guys and she got it back to me within hours. We all love her. Follow her on twitter for her awesomeness (at)JT040708. You can follow me as well (at)johnnyboy1029.

Thanks for reading and come back for a vacation in Spain next chapter. It's going to be fun.

THanks to you guys who read and review constantly. There are a lot of you and this very popular, I guess. A lot of people read it. I get each and every one of your reviews and read them. I dont reply or send thanks yous because I just dont have the time, but I appreciate it very much. I love it when you guys enjoy my writing. I try to answer questions in the chapters themselves and I make sure to wrap up everything, so all the q's will be answered by the end. We still have a long way to go.

Until then, Adios, Ciao, and Arrivederci!


	19. Chapter 19

Spanish Heat

BELLA POV

"_Run without a destination, and you'll finally see, what freedom can be.__ "-Anonymous_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I sat next to Edward as we rode towards O'Hare airport in the back of the silver Aston Martin. William was driving and kept his eyes up front. I was more than ready for a couple weeks away. Especially after the grocery store debacle.

I was still a little shaken, but thankfully okay. Edward was going crazy, making sure that I was thoroughly checked by a private doctor when we got home, who assured me that I was physically fine. I wasn't even worried about myself at this point. I just wanted to make sure the baby wasn't harmed. He said that all was well. I had an ultrasound and for the first time, got to see what was growing inside of me.

It wasn't as life-changing as I thought it would be. I couldn't even detect the small bean-like figure on the screen. Edward said he could. I squinted my hardest, but still didn't see. I cried a little, though. Everything was fine.

When the doctor suggested that I might have psychological trauma from the hostage ordeal and needed to see a therapist, I had to stop myself from laughing in his face. I had seen Edward do far worse with a gun in his hand than what I had just been through. A little grocery store holdup was nothing in comparison. Edward wanted to cancel the trip because he was overly worried. I begged him not to. I really did want to go on some sort of honeymoon and now seemed as good a time as any to leave, although we did wait a couple more days.

Edward held a press conference to answer questions that reporters had on his involvement in the robbery. Of course, we had to talk to the police first and gave his statements. He didn't lie about anything. Edward stated exactly what he had done and why. Only one of the gunmen had been killed from his hand, but he claimed self defense and the videos showed that. He would probably have to testify at their trials later.

He made national news for his heroic efforts. I thought there would be more of a backlash for him walking into a grocery store with a semiautomatic weapon, but Edward was praised instead of criticized. He did receive a fine, though, for having a gun without a permit. He hated the attention. I don't even think we were supposed to leave the country right now, but that didn't stop him.

I looked over to my husband, who was reading this morning's paper. He had on his glasses and looked fairly calm. Over the weekend, the doctor had nursed his bullet wound, and Edward promised me that it was just was so strong, but his overconfidence in dangerous situations made me agonize at an unhealthy level. He wouldn't even let me look at the hole in his bicep, saying that I shouldn't worry over it.

We needed this vacation before real life overwhelmed us.

Everyone was coming, but Edward guaranteed me that we would have our alone time for a couple of days. One week in Spain turned into two, just because Edward said so. I wasn't complaining. I didn't know what he said to my boss, but he let me go.

"Sei eccitato per la vacanza?" I asked him if he was excited for our vacation.

"Certo. Ho bisogno di uno," he replied, telling me that he certainly needed one. "We will have fun. I promise."

"Should you be exerting yourself after your…injury?" I pointed to his shoulder, which was still wrapped in gauze, under his shirt.

He ground his teeth together, folding the paper. "I'm not dead, Bella."

"But you could be."

"So could you. It's just a minor scratch."

"You were shot," I reminded him.

"I'm fine. I don't know how many times I have to say that." He leaned across the seat, bringing his face close to my ear. "You shouldn't worry about me so much."

"I can't help it. It's my job."

"You'll give yourself an ulcer, not to mention added stress for the baby."

"I know."

"I got shot. I lived. We move on, okay?"

I nodded.

"Lo non vado da nessuna parte, ilmioamore,"he said, low and raspy.

His words made me blush.

"Just don't die on me."

"I promise. Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Good." He kissed my temple before sitting back up again. "William, how much longer until we reach the airport?"

"A good fifteen minutes, sir. The traffic is atrocious."

"I hate this," he whispered harshly.

One of the conditions that Edward had to abide by when we came back to the States was that he couldn't fly private internationally. It irked him to no end.

"This is just their stupid way of keeping track of me. I don't like it, and I won't stand for it," he mumbled.

"It's not that bad, Edward. It's not like we're getting stuffed into the bottom of the plane with the dogs."

"I haven't flown on a public plane in…ever. This is ridiculous and highly embarrassing."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a small price to pay so that we could come home."

"I suppose." He looked out of the window at the slow moving traffic.

"It's the destination, not the journey," I said. "My grandmother always told me that."

"Nicola told me the opposite. It's always the journey; the destination doesn't matter. You learn more from the voyage."

"That's wrong," I replied matter-of-factually.

"Oh, really?" He chuckled. "Do you have evidence to the contrary?"

"My Grandma Swan was always right. She lived to be one-hundred and three, you know. She had wisdom."

"And Nicola didn't?"

"He had a different kind."

"You're argument isn't very sound, Bella."

"It doesn't have to be." I shrugged. "I'm your wife. You have to agree with me."

William snickered up front. Edward glared at him.

"I'm not used to losing arguments," he said. "You know that better than anyone."

"I'm just kidding." I shoved him. "Gosh, you're so uptight all the time."

"I have to be nowadays. My wife seems to think it's appropriate to go places without her cellphone, which makes it impossible for her to call me if she's say…in a hostage situation."

The mood turned somber fairly quickly. He was still pissed. On some level, I realized that I was the one who put him in harm. I should have just shot him myself. If I wouldn't have gone grocery shopping, none of this would have happened.

"Are we going to be brining this up for the rest of our lives?" I asked.

"Until I feel like you've learned your lesson, yes." He looked out of the window again.

"I'm not your daughter. You don't have to talk to me like that."

"Well then don't do things that warrant punishment."

The drive was silent after that.

We pulled up the unloading station in front of the airport sometime later. I thought I went to sleep, so I couldn't be sure how much time had passed. William turned off the engine, and Edward exited before he could even come to the door.

My door was ripped open and I was pulled out of the car rather roughly. "I have Mrs. Cullen. Make sure we have a clear path," the burly man said into his phone while holding onto me tightly.

I sighed in frustration.

The old bodyguards who I had become so accustomed to were replaced by large sentinels that were instructed to never leave my side. All forms of secrecy were thrown out of the window. People surely knew I was someone important now because of my entourage.

My personal guard was named Amun. He was an ex Israeli Mossad agent who had to be discharged after a stray bullet caused him some knee problems a couple of years ago. He was perfectly intimidating and scary, but just not fit enough to stay in the army. He could do his job, though.

He was massive, bigger than Emmett, with darkly tanned skin and short black hair. I had met him yesterday when Edward forced him upon me and basically said that he was my new best friend. Along with four other men with similar backgrounds and looks, our security detail was tight. No one was ever going to harm me again.

I glared at Edward.

"You brought this on yourself," he said to me, carrying the one small bag he was bringing as his carry-on.

"Why doesn't Rose have to have one? Or Alice?" I pointed behind us as they got out of their own cars.

"Because we're not stupid, Bella," Alice replied, and put on her gigantic sunglasses. "You could have been killed."

"I forgot my cellphone…once!" I wiggled free from Amun's grasp, but he didn't step back.

"I won't have you getting hurt again." Edward took over, guiding me forward with his hand.

We didn't have any luggage as we walked through the airport. Edward didn't trust public transportation with his "valuables", so our things were all shipped yesterday. They should be in Spain when we arrived.

People pointed and stared as the eight of us traveled in our caravan, along with the giant bodyguards that we'd brought. Emmett made me feel a little better when he said that they just weren't for me. Edward was beefing up security in every aspect of his life. We all looked like bums, though. There was no way in hell I was making a ten hour flight in a dress. I think everyone else thought the same way. Edward was actually wearing jeans. I almost never saw that.

We didn't have to wait in line for security, and I was tempted to ask why not, but felt it best to just stay quiet. In no time at all, we were through our gate and seated in our seats on the plane. It all happened very quickly and without any barriers.

The whole business-class cabin was ours. We had enough people for it. We were in neat rows and had several TVs around along with those inserted into our seats. I could see the cockpit up front. It was a very comfortable and spacious area.

Amun kept an eye on me from the corner while Edward sat to my left in his pod-looking, sleeper thing. I had never flown like this before. I found it strange. We even had a different entrance from everyone else. I chalked this up to Edward's inability to actually socialize. He would never make a long trip seated next to someone he didn't know.

Alice was to my right, chatting on about rare Spanish art…I think. I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to get relaxed.

"Is there anything you need?" A stewardess was at my side in an instant with a bright smile and shiny blonde hair, cut in a bob.

"Yes, I was wondering how people got comfortable in these things." I shuffled my body around in the pod. I must have looked like a fool.

"You have it in the sleeping setting, Mrs. Cullen." She pushed a button, and I started to lift into a seating position.

"Oh," I sighed in amazement, feeling the plush leather under my fingers, "This is much better."

"Anything else?"

"No, not right now. Thank you, though."

"Okay, well my name is Jill and I'll be here if you need anything. Just ask."

"She said she didn't need your assistance. Move along." Amun was there to protect, shooing Jill in the opposite direction. "Actually I need to speak with the air marshal. Where is he?"

"I can't reveal that information." Jill clasped her hands in front of her. "Please take you seat."

"I'll find him myself." Amun walked through the aisle towards a different part of the cabin.

"Sir…" She chased after him.

"That man is crazy." I said to Edward. "Why him?"

"He's not afraid to kill people."

I sat back in my seat without another word.

"That was embarrassing for you." Emmett popped his head from around the seat behind me and got incredibly close to my face. "You could have just asked me how to work the chair."

"You could have offered your help."

"But it was so much more fun to watch you struggle." He laughed.

"That's not funny." I crossed my arms.

"Awww. Don't get mad. The baby's going to be born with frown lines." He stared at my stomach. "Does it feel weird?"

"Not right now," I said.

"Did you throw up?"

"I did when I woke up."

"Can you feel it?"

"No, not yet."

"It's so strange to see you with a bump. You're going to be so fat." He snickered.

There was a gasp from behind me. "Emmett Lorenzo Cullen! You can't say that," Rose barked. "Stop bothering her."

"I was just wondering what I was in for…"

"It's like you have no home training. You're embarrassing us."

"I am not." He sat back and began arguing. I tuned them out.

I looked to Edward who was breathing deeply through his nose. In. Out. In. Out.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Have I ever told you that I hate flying?" he replied. I detected a slight quiver in his voice.

"You fly all over the world," I scoffed.

"Yeah, in _my _plane with _my _pilots. I don't know those men in the cockpit."

"Or women!" Alice corrected.

"Yes, thank you, Alice," Edward said. "I don't know who's flying this thing or what kind of certifications they have."

Emmett popped his head in again. "One time, when we were in high school, we flew on a class trip to New York. Edward passed out before we even took off. They had to call Carlisle to come and get him. He couldn't go with us."

"You never told me that," I commented.

"Because I don't want my shortcomings known to my wife," Edward growled. "And for your information, Emmett, I had a bad feeling about that whole trip, which turned out to be right."

"The same plane we used crashed a couple weeks later. We weren't on it, but it was still kind of scary." Emmett sucked on his teeth as if he were bored. "I guess Eddie is right sometimes."

"Idioto." Edward mumbled under his breath. "I still don't like flying."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." I reached across the aisle and took his hand.

"Maybe you just need to get comfortable." Alec took of his shoes and put his sock-clad feet on Edward's armrest.

Edward pushed them away. "I'm fine, thank you. Once we're in the air, I'll just sleep."

"Do you remember that time we flew into a storm going to Vancouver?" Jasper said to Emmett. "Edward almost shit in his pants."

"Oh, yeah." Emmett laughed. "That was funny."

"Leave him alone." Alice sat up in her seat. "I'm scared too, Edward."

"I'm not scared! I just don't like it. Airplanes are just gross. Not only are there strange people, who might have some kind of infection, but there are airborne parasites. You don't know what kind of hands areused to cook the food or how often they change the air filters. It's disgusting."

That shut everyone up. He was right.

"What is taking so long?" Edward craned his neck into the aisle.

"They're probably still boarding."

"We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago. Something must be wrong." He checked his watch.

"I'm sure it's fine."

Edward stood up and un-tucked his white button-down shirt. He pulled out a gun from behind his back and opened the overhead compartment. He placed it in his bag.

"You can't have that on a plane, Edward!" I whispered. "Are you crazy?"

"How else am I supposed to protect myself?" he said innocently.

"That's why we have bodyguards."

"Yeah, right," he sneered.

"I can't believe you brought a gun on board." I sunk into my seat, embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's not like I'm going to use it." Edward sat back down.

"You could get arrested."

"It's okay, Bella. Carlisle owns part of this airline. We pay to have certain privileges," Jasper said from in front of me.

"The FFA might have something to say about it."

"They can suck my dick," Edward replied, taking out his medicine. He had four different bottles of pills, from which he gathered several in his palm. He swallowed them easily and then shivered as they went down.

"This is going to be some trip." I shook my head.

Jill began to walk up the aisle quickly in preparation for takeoff. Edward stopped her.

"Two things. One, I'm expecting a call in a couple hours."

"Yes, sir. We can receive it from the ground and I'll put you through when necessary."

"Thank you. Two, once we're in the air, I need a basil martini," he said.

"A…basil martini, sir?" she responded, clearly confused.

Edward was already looking frustrated and snapped his mouth shut. He was about to rant.

I interrupted by tapping her on the arm, "Vodka, Vermouth, a dash of balsamic vinegar, and four crushed basil leaves. No ice. Absolutely no ice. He hates ice," I stressed.

She looked at me and nodded. "Shall I place it in the cooler?"

"Yes, and make sure the basil is _crushed_, not chopped. Just small flakes."

"Would everyone like one?" Jill asked us.

"No, that sounds gross." Jasper trembled in disgust.

"The basil calms his nerves," I said to her. "The balsamic vinegar puts him to sleep. It's strange, but it works."

"Oh, that makes sense." She smiled. "Thanks for the tip." She scurried off.

"I miss being a bartender. You have to tell people…calmly what you want." I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

"Well, thank you for that." He sighed. "I was about to have her fired."

"Not everyone knows what a basil martini is. And you shouldn't even be drinking with your medication."

"Sometimes, little things like that escape me," he admitted.

"That's why you have me. I'm truly your better half."

Edward looked at me as realization spread across his face. "I never thought of it like that. Interesting."

"That's what a marriage is for." I leaned back in my seat.

Takeoff was a couple of minutes later. Edward had a hard time with that, but tried not to show it. He was brought his drink and started to doze off soon after. An hour later, the sun was going down and everyone had sunk into the pods to sleep.

Unfortunately, I didn't have that pleasure. I had to get up for the bathroom too frequently. It was torture. I was warned that pregnancy might make you pee more, but I always thought that was in a couple of months when I was bigger. Rose told me that the prenatal vitamins also add to the added urination.

Every time I got up to go, Amun was there to baby me along.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked him on my most recent trip to the fairly large bathroom up front.

"No, ma'am. Never," he answered. I think he was joking. He almost pushed me back into my seat. "Make sure to buckle up."

"Last time I checked, I left my father back in Forks," I snapped unintentionally.

He grunted in reply before going back to his seat.

This was my fault, but it was going to get old pretty quickly. I didn't think Edward would ever let me out of the house alone again.

Finally, I was able to sleep and what a good sleep it was. I don't think I even came up for air and I wasn't quite sure how long I stayed in slumber, but it must have been a good couple of hours. I was putting this pod thing on my wish list for Christmas. It was magical.

I woke up with a full bladder, but well rested. The cabin was dark as I rushed to the bathroom. When I came back out, Amun was there.

"Should I invite you into the room when I give birth?" I commented.

"I'm not sure Mr. Cullen would allow that, but I will be right outside. Screams don't scare me." He smirked.

I plopped back down in my seat.

Everyone else was still sleeping and looked rather peaceful. I was far too excited to rest again. I was going to Spain! I had never really been anywhere before besides my recent, short trip to Italy and of course Brazil. Edward said that Spain was his favorite European country so I was excited to see what it had to offer. Plus, it was my mock-honeymoon. That brought about a whole new wave of exhilaration.

I stole one of Alice's gossip magazines and busied myself with its contents for awhile. I then switched to playing one of Jasper's Sudoku puzzles. He was a math genius and could complete even the hardest of problems in minutes. I—could not.

Jill rushed over to me. "Mrs. Cullen, can I get you anything? You slept through dinner."

"I am actually hungry." The thought of food made my stomach suddenly rumble. "I'll just have whatever you served."

"You'll be having braised chicken, a large salad, along with some roasted vegetables. Mr. Cullen specified that you were to have the healthy meal."

"Of course he did," I exhaled. "That's fine."

"Okay. Do you think Mr. Cullen would be hungry?"

"Not right now."

"Also, his call came in about an hour ago. We got disconnected, but they're about to call again. Shall I wake him up?"

"No, I'll do it."

"It's not problem, Mrs. Cullen." She reached her hand out towards Edward.

"No!" I said, but she didn't pull back and it was too late.

Big mistake.

Even in his slumber, he was a lethal man. Jill made contact with his shoulder and Edward sprung into action. His hand snapped up and grasped her around the neck. He pulled her down so that her face was on his lap and his fingers dug into her flesh.

"Edward, no!" I jumped out of my seat and ran across the aisle.

Jill whimpered in pain as he grabbed harder. He was muttering something I couldn't hear and looked possessed. Her arm was twisted in an awkward way that was clearly causing massive amounts of pain. It would only be a matter of seconds until I heard the pop of her shoulder.

"Please, don't do this…"

I started to pull on his arm, and with my touch, he easily relinquished his hold. Edward took a breath like he had been submerged under water for hours. Jill was on the floor, a heaping mess of sobs and gasps.

"Edward, it's okay. It was just the stewardess." I cupped his face in my hands, feeling a day's worth of stubble under my palms.

"What the fuck…" He swiveled his head around in confusion.

"She wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear."

He calmed down almost instantly. He blinked a couple of times and that was it. "I don't like being touched, let alone when I'm sleeping."

"I know, I know. I tried to stop her."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Edward actually looked somewhat remorseful.

"It's okay." I hugged him close to me, and he hugged me back. It was a very intimate moment amongst the chaos that had just erupted in our cabin.

Jasper and Emmett had woken up from the noise. They were trying to compose Jill. Amun, who had some sort of medical training, was checking her over. She just wept into Jasper's shirt and wouldn't let go. He ended up carrying her down the aisle to her station.

"That was badass." Emmett huffed, taking his seat again. "I thought I was dreaming."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Edward said again.

"I know. She'll be fine," I assured him. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

He leaned back in the seat, angry and aggravated. "I need another martini."

Since Jill was the only stewardess in our cabin and was currently indisposed of, I took it upon myself to get the drink. She had made a lot of it and just kept the shaker in the small cooler up front. I found a glass and poured him a liberal amount.

"Hey, Bella, when you have a chance, can you get me another pillow?" Jasper re-took his seat.

"She's not your fucking maid," Edward snarled. "Get it yourself."

"Alright, alright." Jasper held his hands up in surrender.

I brought Edward his drink.

"Thank you," he said, taking it from me. He gulped it down. "Where is she? Is she alright? What's her name?"

"Jill." I answered. "I think she's okay."

"Why did she have to do that?"

"She was trying to tell you that your phone call came in."

"What?" His head whipped around. "And she didn't wake me?"

"Edward, she tried." I rolled my eyes. "You almost killed her, or did you forget that?"

"Oh, yeah." His brow furrowed. "I'll just write her a check or something."

"And apologize," I scolded.

Edward whined, "Bella, it was her fault. And I believe I did hear you warn her not to."

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that you strangled our poor stewardess. She could be traumatized."

Jill reappeared with a tear stained face and shaking limbs. Her hair was an absolute mess. "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…."

Edward just looked at her, his eyes a mixture of pity and annoyance. "That's quite alright."

"They're sending someone else up so that I can take a little break." She smiled sadly, clutching her throat. Deep bruise marks were already starting to appear.

I nudged him. Edward seemed to get the message. "Oh, um…well, thank you for helping us. It was rude of you to wake me up, but I didn't mean to act so irrationally."

"That's okay. It's no big deal." She shook her head. "I'm going to rest now. If you need anything, they'll have another stewardess up in a second."

"Thanks, Jill." Alice patted her on the back.

"You're a trooper." Emmett slow clapped as she made her exit.

I glared at Edward who was looking pleased with his "apology".

"You didn't say you were sorry."

"I did," Edward argued, "and I am."

That was that.

The rest of the trip ride actually seemed more relaxed. I never saw Jill again. I didn't think I would. I think our tranquility had something to do with the fact that we were nearing our destination, and Edward had a few glasses of alcohol in him, which always loosened his tenseness. None of us really went back to sleep.

Alice and I watched a couple of movies. Edward disappeared for about an hour to tend to his mystery call. He came back with a smile, but wouldn't tell me why. Emmett, Jasper, and Alec played several rowdy rounds of poker, which ended in heated debate. Jane and Rose kept to themselves most of the way there.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you could take your seats, we are making our descent into Barcelona," the captain said over the speaker. "The current temperature is a cool seventy. We will be landing shortly."

I was getting really excited. I leaned over Edward to look out of the window, thinking I might be able to see something, but we were still in the clouds.

"Bella, you have to put your seatbelt on," Edward told me worriedly. "Sixty percent of airplane crashes occur during takeoff or landing." He actually picked me up and fastened the belt across my stomach.

"I could've done that."

"And argued with me the whole time. It was just easier to do it myself." He smirked, but I wasn't swayed. I was still kind of mad at him for almost killing Jill. He acted like it didn't happen.

Half an hour later, the plane had landed and we were free to leave our seats. We got through customs, getting our passports checked and all the regulatory papers signed.

The May air was perfect; not too hot, but certainly not cold. The sky felt cleaner, the sun shone brighter, and my eyes were opened to a whole new world. We were just in the airport!

"What do we do first?" I asked as Edward held my hand. We were walking briskly, and I could feel Amun nearly on my ass.

"First, you need rest."

"I've had rest. I want to go do something."

"Once we get to the villa, you're taking a long nap. You need to take it easy, especially after this weekend. You're still not recuperated."

"The doctor said I was fine."

"I know what's best. Just trust me."

"Then can we go out later?"

"Yes, Bella," he chuckled, "I promise."

We all continued to walk and I caught snippets of everyone's conversations. They seemed to be just as excited as I was. This was our first family vacation since…Well, in a long time.

"Those are our cars." Edward pointed across the street where five impressive-looking, black vehicles waited. Drivers were there to hold our doors.

"They look nice," I said. I had never really been into cars that much.

Alice rushed past us towards. "Oh, Edward got us Maybachs!"

"What's a Maybach?" I asked, looking up him.

He shook his head, ashamed in me. "Bella, your husband imports international cars and you don't know what a Maybach is?"

"Sorry, no," I said, even though I wasn't.

"It's a beautifully sculpted piece of machinery." We reached the car, and he ran his hands over the smooth, black metal."The only good thing to come out of Germany since the printing press."

"Okay…" I shrugged to myself.

Amun came running up from behind us, hauling the medium sized dog-carrier. Francis growled from inside, clearly not liking the jerking movements.

"I still don't see why we had to bring him." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alec begged me," I said, reaching out to unlock the crate when Amun put the carrier down. Francis wobbled out, almost as if he was drunk, and his fat legs crossed in front of each other as he tried to walk.

Francis was an obedient dog, and a little afraid of Edward, I think. So he would never run away from us and rarely used a leash. He went pee in a small patch of grass near us and looked very proud of himself while doing so. He must have recognized the change of location because he started to explore when he was done.

Edward ran over and lifted him up. "It's time to go, dog."

I scooted into the backseat and was surprised at how spacious it was. It certainly didn't look this big from the outside. It was roomy and the seats leaned at an angle that made me want to fall asleep again, but I couldn't. I had to stay awake and see the landscape that was passing by as we drove. Francis sat inbetween us, whipping his head back and forth, enjoying the ride.

"I can take you to all these places." Edward pointed out the window to the city. "I spent a year here, studying."

"Did you even go to school in the States? It seems like you were always out of the country for something or other when you were young."

"I didn't like grade schools in Chicago and detested Dartmouth with a passion."

"No one understood you?" I guessed.

"Precisely." He humorlessly laughed, probably making a joke in his head about something I wouldn't understand.

I looked back out of the window. I was overwhelmed. Barcelona seemed like a lively city, but the best part about it was the ocean. It was so close and so blue, but not the kind I was used to seeing in Forks or even Brazil. This blue looked to be glowing in the sun.

Francis climbed onto Edward so that he could see better out of the larger-than-normal windows that the Maybach provided. Those two were quite the pair. Edward would treat Francis like dirt most of the time, but the dog didn't mind. He loved Edward unconditionally. I think the same could be said the other way around.

The driver weaved through the city. Amun, up front, kept telling him to slow down in Spanish, but I didn't mind the speed as we climbed the hills of Barcelona. I couldn't see much on the trip to our house, though I was already enthralled by the city. It was breathtaking and had a different vibe to it from any other place I had visited. It was bohemian and chic, with a hint of new world neurosis that we were all used to. But the history was everywhere; the streets, churches, buildings, fountains. It was all so old, but I was looking at it through new eyes.

Edward chuckled and I looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, petting Francis behind the ears.

"No, tell me."

"You just look…so happy." His finger traced over the curve of my lips, memorizing my smile.

"I am happy."

He leaned in close. "I like to see you happy and I hope you have a wonderful time."

"Thank you for bringing me." I could feel my cheeks spread wider.

"Seeing you joyful, makes me feel good." He kissed the corner of my mouth, whispering, "Questo è quelloche vivo per, Isabella."

_This is what I live for._

* * *

The villa was…just massive. Too big for the eight of us, but I guessed we now had to accommodate not only an army of bodyguards, but wait staff as well.

"They're necessary, Bella," Edward told me. "You're not to lift a finger. Is that understood?"

I just nodded.

There were cooks, and cleaners, and even a dog groomer. They all had smiles and looked very pleased to be with us. I'm sure they were saying nasty things in their heads, though. Mr. Cullen, as he liked to be called by the staff, was already being sullen and snapped at a girl who spilled his water when bringing it to him. I would have to be extra nice to make up for his nastiness.

The house's floor plan was open so that all the rooms on the lower level basically stayed connected. High ceilings and grand staircases intimidated me as I looked up. All the floors were covered in expensive rugs or rustic Spanish tiles. There was a courtyard that was teeming with vegetation that I had never seen before. A soft fountain sprayed water, and the breeze flowed through easily so that it wasn't so hot.

The rooms were big and the beds, bigger. Edward had to lift me onto ours when I wanted to test it out. Francis couldn't even jump up. Balconies overlooked the city, and since we were on a large hill, it was easy to see Barcelona in its entirety below us. My nap was forgone because I was too damn excited.

"This is amazing." I sat down at the long table in the courtyard next to Rose. Small trays of tapas were laid out for our arrival along with tall pitchers of lemonade and sangria.

Alice was flipping through travel guides. Jane was giggling shamelessly at Alec and Francis, who were running around in the grass.

"Two weeks in the Spanish sun. I'm super excited and quite impressed with Edward at the moment," she agreed with me. "Your husband did well. He's thorough about your happiness, if nothing else."

"He does too much for me." I hung my head.

"What you can't give him in material things you can give him in sex." Alice leaned back in her chair, taking in the rays.

"That makes her sound like a whore," Jane piped in.

"She's having his baby. That's gift enough." Alec sat and took a sip of red liquid from Jane's glass. It clearly wasn't lemonade.

"He acts like I'm not." I put my hand over my stomach, which was growing every day. I had already changed out of my travel clothes and was in a light blue sundress. You couldn't see my belly since it was flowing around me.

Rose shook her head in disgust. "I just don't get that kid. He's happy for you one second and then he's complaining the next."

"Well, _we're _all happy," Jane assured me.

"He is so happy," Alec argued for his brother. "Edward's just confused. He's never been through this before."

"And Bella has?" Rose snapped.

Alec and I looked at each other, a silent conversation about Elizabeth playing between us. They all knew about what I went through, but sometimes could be insensitive about the subject. I think they forgot. I would never forget.

Before I could say anything, Edward strode into the courtyard.

"My ears were burning. Who's talking about me?" he joked.

There was a chorus of fake responses. He just raised his eyebrows and sat next to me. "We leave in the morning."

"And where are we going?" I asked.

"To be alone." He grinned.

"But we just got here," Alice pouted. "We're all supposed to be together. This is a _family_ vacation."

"First and foremost, this is a honeymoon," Edward corrected. "We'll be back, though. I just want to spend a couple of days away with my beautiful, blushing bride."

"Awwwww," Alec cooed.

"Shut up," I mumbled and placed my lips on Edward's.

It was late afternoon when we arrived, and as the sun started to go down, I wondered when I was supposed to sleep. I figured I needed rest at some point, but I wasn't really tired. Edward said that 'jet lag' was just a figment of our imagination, and we shouldn't buy into it. He told me to just sleep as I normally would.

That night, we had a traditional Spanish barbeque. A cook brought out a whole pig and roasted it over an open fire for a couple of hours. It was amazing. I didn't really know what all the dishes were, but I trusted Edward to steer me away from anything I shouldn't be eating.

"So, what is the real reason we're here?" Rose asked as we sat around the table outside, gorging ourselves on delicious cuisine.

"Fun," Edward replied, it sounding more like a question.

"It's never fun with you Edward." Jane giggled, only slightly tipsy from the red wine.

"I can have fun," he argued. "Tell 'em, Bella."

"He can have fun," I said dryly. Everyone started to laugh.

"We have business. That's all you need to know." Emmett kissed Rose gently. "Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Worrying is a part of the job description." Alice poked him with her fork. "We have to worry or we'll go crazy because we _aren't _worrying. We live a very stressful life being the wives of you three."

I nodded. I knew that better than anyone else.

"I just don't think you should." Jasper shrugged. "We know how to take care of ourselves and it's not like we always do dangerous things."

"Every time one of you go out for 'business' and the phone rings, I debate on whether I should get it or not. It could be the police or…the hospital." Rose looked genuinely conflicted. She loved Emmett, but didn't love what he did. I was similar.

"And I've seen enough cop shows to know what happens to men like you." Alice nodded. "It's scary."

"Hell, my father _is _a cop." Of course, everyone knew that already.

"You live completely unrealistic lives. How can you go into a grocery store and shoot the place, but walk away without consequences." Alice continued.

"I do have consequences to deal with. I just suffer in silence and take it like a man." Edward challenged.

"Still, it's scary. One day, you're luck is going to run out."

"And it's worse when you don't tell us anything." Rose took a sip of her wine.

I nodded vigorously. "That's physically painful."

I didn't think we had ever had this talk altogether before. They knew we didn't like it when they went off, but Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alec seemed to be taking our words to heart. They were listening to our lecture with interested ears and not scoffing like I thought they would.

"But it's the worst with Bella." Jane pointed to me. "I know it must be."

"Why?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Because you're such a fucking hothead," Rose scolded. "I can basically predict what Emmett's going to do and say when conflict arises in a sticky situation. He'll be safe. You, who knows? You could get into a fight with someone over a parking ticket and end up pulling out your gun. It scares her."

"And she broke down crying last week when you went off to talk to Magicavallo. She was terrified. I had to make her tea and we stayed up half the night." Alice's face fell in sympathy.

I hadn't told him that and could feel his eyes on me, wondering if it was true.

There was silence around the table for awhile. I felt Francis butting his head up against my leg, so I picked him up and held him close to me. I couldn't look at Edward.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Okay, enough with the heavy stuff. This is vacation. Let's play a game."

"Oh, a game," Alice cheered. "A sex game."

We all groaned. Alice was infamous for her sex games. She was nosy and wanted to know about everything we did under the sheets. Her "games" usually involved some form of embarrassing questioning, and everyone tried to outdo one another. Surprisingly, we were always very open about this kind of thing. No one was embarrassed.

Edward put his arm over the back of my chair, but didn't say anything about the conversation we just had. We wouldn't talk about it later, either. We would never talk about it. The subject of me worrying over him was a forbidden topic in our house.

"Okay, I'll start." Rose turned to us. "When was the first time each of you had sex? And no one can get mad about the answers. I was thirteen."

"Jesus," I breathed out, mostly to myself.

"Did you even enjoy it?" Alice's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I was a very sexual girl. I developed early." Rose had never made excuses for her sexual prowess and wasn't ashamed of it in the slightest. "He was my French teacher and I was a young freshman, finding my way. It was glorious."

"Slut," Edward said, not so quietly.

"My turn." Jasper sat up. "I was fifteen. We had a project to do for anatomy class." He waggled his eyebrows.

Jane spoke next, "I was fifteen, too. My brother's best friend."

"We all know shorty over here hasn't done anything." Emmett ruffled Alec's hair. "His dick is going to dry up and shrivel off."

"I'm waiting." Alec punched him, doing little damage.

Jane blushed; I could see it, even though it was dark outside and the table was only lit in small candles.

"I'll get there when I'm good and ready." Alec nodded with finality.

"Cute," Edward said under his breath with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was fourteen," Emmett said. "I don't even remember her name." He tapped his chin.

"That's sad." Alice pursed her lips. "I was sixteen and had a horrible experience. I didn't know what to do with…_it_. I just let him stick it wherever and I didn't even feel anything."

We all laughed. Francis looked around like we were all crazy.

"I was seventeen and it was at prom." I bit my lip. "Pretty normal stuff."

Edward was the last to go. Everyone was looking at him.

"What counts as sex?" he asked, trying to beat around the bush. "Because technically…"

"When you stick your penis in a vagina," Rose said slowly. "Intercourse. Penetration. When you buried your cock into her wet…"

"Alright, alright," I shouted. "We get it."

She shrugged.

Edward exhaled and ran a hand over his hair. I didn't think he was going to answer.

"He was twelve." Emmett did for him. "Nicola took him to a strip club and paid for pussy, but I'm sure Edward could get it anyway. The girls loved him."

Edward never liked talking about this. He blamed many of his problems now on his early sexual experiences. I think it traumatized him a little.

I took his hand under the table. He nodded in conformation.

"I think her name was Stacy or something." He took a pull from his wine, finishing that conversation.

"What a stripper name." Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, new question."

"What is one thing your partner won't let you do in the bedroom?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow. "Alice won't let me tie her up."

"I can't do it." She shook her head adamantly. "I don't like being confined. No, it's out of the question."

"Rose won't do anal." Emmett sipped his beer.

"What?" Jane asked in surprise. "You must not be doing it right."

We all looked at her.

"It can be fun if you do it right." She put her hands up to demonstrate. "First, you just have to stretch because…"

"Stop!" Jasper clapped a hand over her mouth. "None of that talk around the table."

"Ask Alice." Jane tilted her head. "She does it."

"I do not!" Alice squeaked, "Once. Okay, maybe twice."

Jasper held up ten fingers proudly. "At least that many."

She giggled, "He's lying."

Edward and I had never…done that. I hadn't done enough research on that to consider it a possibility. He never asked or pushed and I just didn't find it necessary. Obviously, Jane had experience.

"All I'm saying is that you have to prepare. You can't just stick it up there and expect everything to feel good," Jane told Rosalie. "Be adventurous."

"Congratulations." Emmett nodded to Alec. I didn't think he understood.

"Edward won't let me give him a blowjob, I said innocently.

There were various forms of protest from around the table—men and women alike. Edward choked on his wine and looked at me with wide eyes. He wasn't mad, though. Just shocked.

"I don't believe that," Jasper mocked. "You're lying."

"No, it's true," I affirmed. "I've never been able to give him one. He always stops me."

To be honest, I actually liked giving them,I think. I was told I was good at them in high school from the two guys I had relationships with. Then there was Mike, but he was up for anything. I could have stuck his penis in a light socket and his eyes would have been as good as rolled back.

"Look, "Edward held his hands up, "it's not like I don't enjoy getting them, but why should we do that kind of stuff? It's degrading for her."

"No, it's not," Emmett jeered.

"Quite the opposite." Alice's brow crinkled. "It gives us power in the bedroom. It's fun for us. Well, of course, there are some girls who don't like to do it, but that's their choice. Bella doesn't seem to mind."

I shook my head. "I would do it if he let me."

"This is just sad." Jasper tsked. "And here I thought you two were wild sex fiends."

"Do you go down on her?" Alec asked him.

Edward nodded, a smirk on his lips. I hit his shoulder.

_Cocky bastard._

"So then what's the problem? It's reciprocation."

"I just don't like seeing her down there," Edward said. "It might feel good, sure, but I don't like thinking about it."

"I feel something more." Alice eyed him with suspicion.

He sighed. "I had sex the first time at twelve, but my first sexual experience was at eleven; another stripper. She gave me a blowjob and said that she hated doing it because she was powerless on her knees. I don't ever want Bella powerless."

Edward's words were profound and incredibly sweet, even though the context was slightly inappropriate.

"You'll never be powerless." He kissed the side of my face. "Besides, blowjobs are juvenile."

"That's true," Rose agreed. "Every middle schooler these days knows how to bob their heads up and down, but it's fun."

"Like anal sex can be fun," Jane shot at her.

"That is _not _what I had in mind! It could hurt."

"That's why you stretch!"

My little blowjob problem was forgotten after that. Edward laughed at the jokes everyone made and how incredibly crazy we were being in our discussion on sex.

All too soon, we were all starting to get sleepy or maybe just drunk. Well, not me, but I could have lied down for a bit.

Edward carried me up the stairs and into our giant bedroom. All our clothes had been unpacked and put away nicely by the staff,who I never saw unless we asked for something.

He gently laid me on the bed and I sunk into the sheets. "I'm going to go take a shower and then come back to show you just how fun sex can be without silly blowjobs."

"Can't I take a shower with you?" I asked, panting since his hands were already creeping up my thighs, making them burn in anticipation.

"No, I need to ravish you in a bed where we have room to…spread out."

"Oh, my," I gasped as his lips descended on my exposed collarbone.

"Would you like to shower first?" he asked, nipping behind my ear, talking slowly and deeply.

"Uh…no. I'll go after you." I threaded my fingers into his hair.

"All that talk about sex downstairs got me very hot." His lips trailed down my cheek until they reached my neck again. "God, your skin is so soft."

"Fuck…" I lifted my hips up for pressure against him.

"Say it again," he mumbled, his face now in between my breasts. He had pulled down my sundress, and I was bare on top.

"Fuck," I screamed when his teeth raked across my nipple.

"I love it when you curse. It's so sexy." He kissed lower, taking my dress down with him. "You're so innocent, but when I get you in my bed, you turn into this…I don't even know. Say more bad stuff."

I giggled as his lips opened, and he breathed hot breath over my upper thighs. My dress was gone completely. I shuddered as the air hit my skin, now wet by his kisses.

"I don't know what to say." I could feel myself blush. I had never been one for dirty talk.

"Say, 'pussy'," he commanded.

"Pussy," I whispered.

"Louder."

"Pussy!"

"Forget the shower." Edward ripped off his shirt, buttons popping over me. I felt his skin against mine when he lied back on top of me. "Will this hurt the baby?"

"No," I gasped again when his hand pressed between my legs, feeling my folds and taking his sweet time pushing a finger into me. I pulled at his hair, an encouragement to go further.

"Get up," he instructed, removing his hand.

"What?" I pouted.

Edward gently picked me up and turned me around. "On all fours, Bella."

"Oh." I exhaled through my mouth, taken by surprise by his tone. I liked it.

When I didn't move quicklyenough for him, he lifted me until I was on my knees. Edward roughly took my hands and placed them on the headboard in front of us, shoulder-width apart.

"Tenerli lì,"he said.

_Keep them there. _

I nodded.

His voice and his accent and his tone and his commands…I was so hot, I thought the smoke detectors might go off.

"I don't want you to stay quiet tonight," Edward told me, breaking our usual rule. Alec would always complain if we were too loud. "I want you to scream until your lungs burn. Let them know how good I can make you feel. Make _everyone _know."

"I can do that," I panted.

His hand trailed down my back, pushing me down so that I arched a little. He slinked his long fingers over my skin, creating lanes of pure fire in their wake.

"So soft…" I heard him whisper. His hands were now trailing over my butt and went between my crack. I shuddered. Lower, he went until he was again between my legs. He spread them wide. I clutched the headboard so hard, my nails screamed out in pain.

Edward's tongue was wet and hot all at the same time as he licked me slowly. I was already drenched with my arousal, but he created more of a flood. I couldn't take it. I tried to back up so that his tongue would be inside me, but he kept using the pad, creating slow torturous movements.

"You're always ready for me." His speech was mumbled, but I heard.

"It's a blessing and a curse." I whimpered when he curled his tongue upwards and grazed my clit with the tip. He didn't add fingers, and I was afraid to ask him to. Another clit brushing and I was done.

I shook from pleasure. My whole body was exhausted, and I wanted to collapse, but his hands were suddenly on mine, grasping the headboard. I didn't have any time to recover before he was fully inside of me. He was solid. Pure rock, filling me to capacity, and I screamed out just how good it felt.

"Louder, Bella," he said in a dominating tone.

I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to shout. His hands pushed onto mine with each thrust of his hips. He filled me again and again and again…taking me from behind. Edward was deep inside,and each time he entered, I would cry out in ecstasy.

The headboard hit the wall and started to creak. I think he wanted to break it. I wouldn't mind if he did.

Edward spread my legs even wider as we both neared our finish. He knew my body so well that we didn't even have to talk about out impending orgasms. We were always in sync. It took three more thrusts before I was done. I couldn't hold on any longer and quivered my release.

I couldn't scream anymore, so my voice sounded kind of like a bird being strangled as I told him just how much I loved him. He came shortly after, pushing into me one last time. I could feel wetness…everywhere. And I liked it. I wanted more. I _craved _it.

His hard chest hit my back and he pulled my hair to one side, placing kisses on my neck. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Was I loud enough?"

He chuckled darkly. "Yes. I think they now know just how much hard I can fuck you."

"Is that all this was, just to prove your sexual authority to your brothers?"

"Among other things, yes," he replied candidly.

"I don't mind that at all." I knew I should, but I didn't.

Our hands were still on the headboard, because I didn't think I could physically lift them away. We were forever cemented to that spot.

"I want to pull out of you, but…I can't. I refuse to." He pushed his hips deeper. I could feel him reaching as far as he could and it was gloriously painful.

"I think we woke everyone up."

"I hope so, Isabella. Those lungs of yours could probably wake the dead. I liked hearing that," he said with urgency. "We should rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

With what sounded like pain, he slid out of me. I still couldn't move.

Edward was off of the bed, but came back a couple of seconds later. "I've got you, Bella." He pried off each of my fingers from the wood, but they still felt stiff.

He cradled me in his arms and turned me over to lie on my back.

"I didn't mean to be so rough." He sounded remorseful.

"Yes you did." I laughed softly. "That's okay, though."

I saw him take a wet washcloth and wipe down my thighs, which were still shakingHe then took the material and placed it between my legs, letting the warmness heat me up. It felt incredibly good. He ran it up and down my slit, not sexually, but caringly.

"I should have constrained myself." Edward continued to rub me clean. His fingers were so light on my sensitive areas, nothing like his touch a couple minutes ago. The heat was incredibly soothing. "You'll be sore in the morning."

"Stop it." I lifted myself up with as much force as I had left. His hand didn't move from between my legs. "I wanted more."

He grinned in the darkness. "Then you shall have it, but not tonight. Right now, we sleep."

Edward kissed my forehead and laid me onto the sheets. I felt him climb in next to me, his chest, once again, hitting my back. His arm draped over me protectively.

"Goodnight, Isabella." His lips touched my head one last time.

* * *

**HOLY HOT SPANISH LEMONADE BATMAN**

I know it's been a while since we've had some citrus and I was thirsty so I figured you guys were as well. How did I do? I hate writing lemons. They're so…intense.

So as you can see, we've reached Spain. Fun times ahead. And we've had our first experience on a public plane. How did everyone like that? Isn't Edward a mess? Poor guy.

As always, thanks to Jenny for beta'ing. I love her lots.

You can follow me on twitter for some ramblings (at)johnnyboy1029.

Until next time, Ciao, Adios, and Arrivederci


	20. Chapter 20

The Heist

"_We cannot defend freedom abroad by deserting it at home." -Edward R. Murrow_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

The speed boat was racing through the water and cutting the waves in half. The motion was quite peaceful and almost lulled me to sleep.

Amun was skilled at many things, including piloting various forms of machinery. He had become rather handy; I think I might keep him around. Bella hated me for it, but I didn't care. As long as she was safe.

She was currently snuggled up to me on the comfortable bedding of the boat. My arm was over her shoulders, and we both looked out over the ocean as our speed increased. It didn't seem to be bothering her stomach at all. I was thankful. Vomiting would ruin the romantic and peaceful atmosphere I was trying to create.

We had arrived in Spain only yesterday, and she was already asking me to take her everywhere. She would get tired out before the fun really even started. I was trying to pace our vacation. We were on our way to the private island, which would be our homestead for the next four days. I had to get away with her. I _needed _it.

I actually didn't mind being on vacation with the family. It had been a long time, and it was necessary to leave Chicago for sanity's sake. This was the perfect place for an escape. I grinned to myself as I thought about their faces this morning when they woke up. Bella and I had prevented them from falling asleep with our late night shouting. They could laugh at me all they wanted for not getting blowjobs, but there was no denying the fact that I knew how to fuck my wife… really well.

But as much as I wanted to enjoy my honeymoon, I still had to remember that this was also a trip for business. That would come later.

For now, I was happy holding my wife close to me.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked over the roar of the engine.

"To our own private getaway," I said vaguely.

"I don't know what that means." Her brow crinkled. I started to smooth the lines out with my thumb.

"You'll know when we get there. Not too much further."

We had already been riding for about an hour, and we would soon begin to see the small landmass I had purchased from a wealthy businessman last week. He was looking to get rid of it, being on his deathbed and all. I offered him cash, and it was a pretty penny, but worth it. Carlisle had his own island, now so did I. Bella would freak if she knew I bought it for her as yet another wedding gift. I'd tell her later, after she'd enjoyed it too much to get upset.

Amun kept his eyes on the horizon, not moving and barely blinking. I sometimes thought he was a robot. Bella hated the guy with a passion. I just laughed at her protests.

My bicep was still sore as hell, but I could care less. I had been through worse. The far more serious issue was that of Bella's safety, hence the new guards. She didn't know it yet, but when we got back home, the house would be outfitted with more security. I wasn't taking any chances. After Mangicavallo's threat and the grocery store incident—two unrelated occurrences that put her in danger—I was more paranoid than ever. And on top of that, I now had a baby to think about.

I shook my head, casting my eyes down behind my sunglasses at Bella's stomach. She liked to wear things that concealed her belly. Today's was another flowing sundress, a dark green color. But when I took off her clothes at night, before we start rolling under the sheets, I could see just how big she was getting. We were only on month three, and she was starting to look like she'd swallowed a small basketball. I didn't know if that was normal or not, but we had a doctor's appointment scheduled for when we return to Chicago.

I think she thought that I didn't like seeing the evidence of her pregnancy. On some level, she was right. I realized that it was mine, and that the baby would be coming soon, but I wasn't ready. I wouldn't be a good father. Everyone seemed to disagree, but I knew it deep in my soul. I still couldn't wrap my mind around a baby right now.

I hated to admit it, but I needed to talk with my father. He would have wise words at a time like this. Unfortunately, he was helping orphans in Indonesia or giving out water in the Amazon. I wasn't really sure where they were.

"Sir," Amun called my attention, "we're almost there."

"I see that." I sat up. "Take us around to the south side. That's where the house is."

"Yes, sir."

"The south side of what?" Bella placed her sunglasses in her hair. "Are we going over there to that island?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "That's where we're staying for a couple of days."

"Oh, wow. It's beautiful." She tried to stand up, but I held her down.

"Bella, you're going to fall right over the boat and I don't wish to jump in after you."

"I sometimes forget."

I looked to my left where Francis was scowling at me from his traveling carrier. He hated to be in that thing, but it was necessary. Like Bella, he seemed to be overly clumsy and tripped over his own feet, even on a leash. Plus, I didn't think it wise to have a dog free on a speedboat.

He turned his head away from me in a way to say, _We're not speaking. _

I chuckled.

"Why did we bring him again?" I asked Bella.

"Because we can't leave him there. Emmett will feed him chicken all day. I don't trust them with my dog."

"He seems to get better treatment than I do."

"Don't be jealous." She ran her hand over my thigh. "You're still my number one guy."

"Good to know."

"I wonder what they're doing now?"

"Alice has plans. Lots of plans. Her itinerary looked extensive."

"Well, I'm glad we got away." Bella kissed my cheek. I felt tingles all over my body. My sex drive was incredibly active nowadays. I didn't know what that was about, but I tried not to question it.

Amun started to slow the boat as we rounded the island. It was small, smaller than Carlisle's, but I wasn't as rich as him. I ground my teeth at that as we continued to circle. Plush trees climbed up the hills and the white sand looked pleasurably hot.

"Is that our house?" Bella pointed to a mansion sitting amongst the foliage. It was Spanish in architecture and had massive bay windows that jutted out over the hills.

"It sure is. There's a smaller hut-type thing on the beach, if you prefer."

Bella's mouth hung open for a second. "You planned all of this?"

"I always do." I held her close.

We were off of the boat about ten minutes later. Amun helped Bella up, while I dealt with Francis. He was still mad at me, but shook off his anger when I let him free. He didn't know what he was steeping on and kept picking up his paws to examine them.

"It's called sand." I bent down and picked some up, letting it slip through my fingers. "See. It doesn't hurt."

He circled me, his stubby feet making small indentions in the sand. Once Francis decided that it was okay to walk on, he trotted next to me as I trailed Amun and Bella towards the Jeep that would take us up to the house.

Francis hopped up into the seat and went to Bella. I followed in after him and shut the door.

Amun took off, driving carefully over the crude road. All the windows were down so the warm, salty sea air flowed through the car. I could feel my hair becoming more of a mess the faster he went. Bella's somehow stayed beautiful and in place. I just watched her the rest of the way.

We stopped in the cobblestone driveway, and a short Spanish lady came out of greet us. She was in a modest maid uniform, so I assumed she was the housekeeper.

"Welcome, Mr. Cullen. We're so happy to have you," she said in her thick accent." My name is Angel."

"Podemos hablar en español si así lo prefiere." I told her that we can talk in Spanish if she preferred it. She shook her head.

"That's quite all right. I need to practice my English."

I took Bella's hand. "This is my wife."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you." Angel hugged Bella and pinched her cheeks. She started talking fairly quickly in Spanish.

I laughed, "She says you're not fat enough to be pregnant. It's her goal to make you gain five pounds while we're here."

"Did you tell her I was pregnant?" Bella frowned.

"It's not that hard to see." I pointed to her stomach. At least, I could tell.

"Alec already thinks I'm fat."

I growled under my breath. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get you mad."

Bella had been pretty good controlling her emotions so far, but I could tell that if I didn't change the subject she would start crying.

The housekeeper could tell as well. "And you have a doggie? He's so cute. What's his name?"

"Francis." Bella's spirits picked up a little. "We had to bring him along. I didn't feel right leaving him."

"Your maternal instinct is strong." She smiled.

I didn't bother introducing Amun to Angel. He was unimportant to her. All she needed to know was that he'd be around. She didn't ask.

She took us on a tour of the house. Well, half of the house. Bella was too tired to continue after we reached the second floor. Maybe I shouldn't have bought something so extravagant, but it was my nature. I couldn't help spoiling her. I asked Angel to keep the fact that I had purchased this island to herself. I didn't want Bella knowing just yet.

I saw other staff members who stayed hidden when we passed. They were neither seen nor heard by Bella. When a large pan of chicken paella appeared on the table outside where we were sitting, she questioned me.

"Who made this?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I did?" I chuckled.

"Edward, be serious."

"I'm hurt." I pouted playfully.

"Did you hire more cooks?"

"Yes, I did." I started to spoon some food onto her plate.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Did you expect me to let you slave away in a kitchen all day?"

"Well, no, but it's not like we need five course meals every day. I can make small stuff for us."

"Bella, just accept that you have problems being taken care of. It's a chronic issue that probably won't ever go away, and I've resolved myself of the fact that I'm going to be fighting you on this for the rest of our lives." I poured myself a glass of wine. I gave Bella orange juice.

"I do not have a problem. _You_ have the problem, mister." Bella took a bite of food. Her face turned into one I only saw during sex. She liked it. Then she corrected herself. Now she hated it.

"Just eat the food and enjoy your time off." I ordered.

"I feel awkward with people taking care of me."

"Are you going to go on some feminist bullshit rant about being independent and feeling useless?" I leaned back in my chair, waiting for her barrage of argumentative words.

"I don't rant and it's not feminist bullshit," she argued, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth. "I like being independent. If I were a man, I would be praised for that fact."

"Well, you're not a man and you need to accept that your husband makes _a lot _more money than you do. Therefore, he has the right to buy you things and treat you to things and take you places you otherwise wouldn't be able to experience."

"Why? Because I can't afford them?" She glared.

"Precisely."

"I could buy anything you buy me with my own money."

"That ring on your finger cost a million dollars. I don't think you'll ever have that much." I smugly started to eat.

She leaned in and whispered, "A million dollars? But it looks so simple."

"Yes, Bella. I splurged on you," I joked. Little did she know this island cost about one hundred times that much, and it was in her name.

"Now I feel uncomfortable," she said, looking down at her ring. "What if I lose it? You have to take it back."

"Oh, come on. Don't get like that. It's just facts, Bella. I make more money. I can do things for you. You shouldn't shy away from that."

"But now what can I give you?" She shrugged. "I obviously can't buy you anything."

I really wanted to shy away from saying something cheesy like, _You give me everything I need just by loving me. _Even though it was true.

"I have never asked anything from you," I placed my hand on top of hers, "because I don't need anything material from you."

"I could say the same thing. Just… _love _me." She exhaled. "That's all I need."

I nodded. "I'm still buying you things. I _care _for you. That doesn't mean you have to depend on me. There's a difference."

Bella couldn't help but smile and she nodded as well. "I know. I just… feel weird. Charlie makes fun of me all the time now because I have so much money. What if it's changing me?"

"It should. Money changes people. Most of the time for the better," I stated.

She rolled her eyes. "People with money say that."

"Then why don't people without it run for public office or interview for corporate positions?"

"Because they don't…" She thought for a second.

"Have money or the education. It's a fact," I finished her sentence. "It all comes down to money. I know that makes me a dick, but it's the way of the world."

"So, if I was poor, then you wouldn't love me?"

"You're not poor, though. The question is invalid."

"_If,"_ she repeated.

"If you were poor, then I would pay for you not to be. Then I would love you."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does to me."

"I was basically poor when you met me."

"Yes," I agreed. "But then you let me take care of you and now look at everything you have." I spread out my arms.

"If we ever get divorced, I'm taking everything you own." She clanked her glass with mine.

"Why would you say something like that?" I laughed. "You're ridiculous. We will _never _get divorced and if we did, I will scrap to the death for my money."

She shrugged sneakily. "Why are we fighting on our honeymoon?"

"That wasn't a fight."

"Argument then."

"You started it."

Bella smiled again. I lived for that smile.

Our opposing views on money were why we rarely brought it up. Bella thought I should be giving my wealth to charities or some shit like that. I did… for the tax breaks. And I dropped money into poor musicians' instrument cases when I walked by on the streets. That counted.

After our lunch, I asked her what she wanted to do. We decided on a walk around the island to explore. We took Francis, who now enjoyed playing in the sand. He jumped from side to side, trying to capture it between his paws. Bella enjoyed watching him.

"We have a week on the island. Don't tire yourself out!" I shouted to her when she waded into the ocean. The water was up to her knees.

"Don't you want to come in?" she called back to me.

"I'm not dressed for it." I looked down at my jeans.

I could almost see the roll of her eyes behind her sunglasses. "You can push them up."

"They created swim trunks for a reason, Bella. I'm not ruining a good pair of pants."

"Suit yourself." She swayed in the blue water and ran her hands across the surface. "It's so clear. I can see straight to the bottom."

"Bella, come out of there. You're going too far!"

"Come in here and get me."

"Don't tempt me, woman!" I roared. "Get out. We can come back later. I don't want you out here in all this sun."

Bella began to pick up her feet and moved towards the shore. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, Charlie is my father." She started to wring her dress to get some of the water out. "I don't need another one."

"I have two people to care for at the moment that are very fragile. Please, indulge me in my worrying." I handed her back the sandals she was wearing.

"I'm not a porcelain doll."

"Yes, you are." I wrapped my arms around her. "You're _my _porcelain doll."

She giggled, "You're being incredibly sweet and overly attentive lately. Should I be concerned?"

"I'm just enjoying myself… immensely," I replied when she placed her lips on my throat. "It's been a long time since we've had sex on a beach. Maybe we can…"

"Oh, Edward. Stop teasing me." She kissed my Adam's apple. "As much as I would love for you to take me right here, right now, we can't."

"And why not?" My fingers dug into her hips.

"Because I'm hungry," Bella whispered.

"Hungry? We just ate."

"Well, I can't help that. Your son is insatiable. He's always pestering me for more food."

"My son?"

"It has to be a boy. Girls don't eat like this." She took my hand and aggressively started to pull me up the beach, towards the house. Francis followed dutifully.

Bella had a good time watching the cooking staff make her authentic Spanish dishes. She was in awe of the regional cuisine and took notes on how to recreate certain things so that she could duplicate them when we got home. Bella started to eat and moan all at the same time, like she had never experienced food before. It was erotic and oddly strange at the same time. I just watched. I had already eaten too much for the day, but she kept inhaling.

As the afternoon passed, my fingers started to itch in aggravation from being away from my phone for so long. I had turned it off when we arrived in Spain and left it back at the villa in Barcelona when I brought Bella to the island. I didn't want anything distracting me. I had been neglecting my wife as of late, and I planned to remedy that on this vacation. That didn't mean I could just forget about my work, though.

Cullen Inc. never shut down, so everyone was still working. My hope was that the place could run smoothly without me there. This was a trial run, but I didn't expect things to end well. Mario would probably have a head of gray hair by the time I got back. It was made worse by the fact that Jane was away as well. She helped that place function like a well oiled machine. I hadn't checked the stock markets, or watched the news, or even checked my emails since being here. I had a bad feeling about all of that.

I asked Bella what she wanted to do as the day went on. Pregnancy was taking a toll on her, and she became slightly sluggish after dinner. I didn't want to tax her, so we just lied in bed and talked. We hadn't done that in a long time. But talking could only hold our attention for so long.

Not surprisingly, the night arrived and sex became the main topic of conversation. I slid into her slick folds and took my time, making her feel just how much she meant to me. Last night was for fucking, but tonight was for love making.

After we were sweaty and perfectly high from endorphins, Bella laid her head on my chest. She clung to my naked body.

"I like pregnant sex," I admitted. "You're far dirtier."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She buried her face into my side, embarrassed. "I'm insatiable."

"I hear that's supposed to happen."

"When will it stop? You must be exhausted."

"Not yet," I chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever tire from you." I kissed the top of her head.

Bella's fingers splayed out across my chest, playing the hair there. She liked to do that after sex. I didn't know why.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Our limbs stayed connected, skin against skin as we controlled our breathing.

"I think I need to go back to Forks in a couple of weeks," Bella stated calmly.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I need to see Charlie and tell him… about the baby."

"You can't do that over the phone?"

"No. I've had too many important conversations with him over the phone in the past few months. I need to do this in person. I want to go alone."

"I knew you were going to say that." I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"It won't be for long, just two days at the most. I need to get to know my step-mother and her children and I want to do something nice for Charlie."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking about… buying him a new house," she said skeptically. "He had to mortgage his so that I could go to school and then I went to jail and all that so…"

There was a jab of pain in my stomach when she said that. I hated talking about her time in prison.

"You want to buy him a house?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I still feel guilty for putting him through all that. And now he has two new kids that need rooms and I know the house is falling apart. He probably doesn't have enough money to fix it up like he wants."

"What kind of house were you thinking?"

"There's this property on the lake he fishes at that's been up for sale for a while. I checked. I could get it for him and a boat and a fishing shed or something. I think he would enjoy that."

I smirked. "So what you're saying is, since you have the money, you would like to _care _for him?"

She bit my nipple gently. "Shut up."

"I'm just making sure I have it straight, because I recall having this same conversation not twelve hours ago."

"Well, yes. I guess you're right. Since I have the means, I want to make him happy and give him things."

"Now do you see my point?" I ran my hand along her neck, up to cup her face. "We're in the same boat."

Bella nodded, but didn't meet my eyes. "Would it be okay if I got him a house?"

"You don't ever have to ask me." I kissed her. "What's mine is yours."

"I'm sure it would raise a few questions if a couple hundred thousand dollars just disappeared."

"True."

"I'll go next month and tell him about the baby. When I'm sure…" She stopped herself.

"Sure of what?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing. I forgot what I was going to say."

"You're lying," I accused.

She bit her lip. "They say that after your first trimester is over, you have less of a chance of losing the baby." Her voice was so quiet, I almost didn't hear it.

I exhaled through my nose. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"I just don't think I could tell Charlie and then explain something like that to him if I lost it."

I smelled the salt of her tears and could feel the wetness on my chest. Bella was the only woman I couldn't bear to see cry. Any other, I didn't give a fuck.

"Bella, I promise you that nothing will happen to you or this baby. This won't be like the last time."

She didn't look up at me. "You can't be sure of that."

"Yes, I can. We're doing everything we're supposed to and you're healthy. Nothing is going to happen. Last time… that was a mess. We didn't know what to do and things weren't safe for you to have a baby. It wasn't meant to happen then."

"I just get so scared sometimes. I think that I'm going to wake up from this dream and everything's going to be gone." She was sniffling pretty badly and used the end of the sheet to dry her tears.

"I wish there was something I could say to make you stop crying."

"Just don't leave me." Bella's arms clutched to my middle.

An hour later, she was sleeping heavily. I think today had been a little too much for her. Tomorrow would be more relaxing. I would make sure of it.

I continued to hold her, but sleep evaded me. Even on vacation, I couldn't shut my mind off. I had a million things that I was either worrying about or trying to forget. My head was always a mess.

I ran my hand over Bella's stomach. She didn't stir, so I rubbed in circles.

As much as I tried to put up a front and pretend like I wanted this baby, I didn't. The truth would hurt Bella so I never said anything, but I found it extremely hard to be connected with this thing growing inside of her on a close level. Sure, I loved the baby because it made Bella ecstatic, but _I _didn't feel for this baby as a father should. I tried, I _really _tried. I read the books and memorized the latest pregnancy articles so that I knew what was going on, but I'm not sure what I was trying to accomplish. I didn't want a child. Not yet. She did, though.

I kept my mouth shut because she was happy. I guess I could learn to love the baby, but as of now, I didn't really find any joy in the fact that six months from now I would be a father. It didn't make me smile or think about the future. I couldn't see myself bouncing a girl on my knee or wiping dirt off of a little boy's face. It didn't appeal to me in the slightest. What was I going to do? Was I supposed to feel some kind of joy from this?

The hours passed in bed and I still didn't feel like sleeping.

Sometime in the early morning, Francis started to scratch on our door. I didn't want to let him in, but when he started to whine, I got up. He hurried up to the bed and just looked at me, a plea to get on. I lifted him onto the sheets and he snuggled up to Bella. She put her arm around him, and they both looked incredibly peaceful.

I stretched my muscles, feeling the slight twinge in my back that I hadn't felt in weeks. I had resumed the rigorous workout schedule that I used to have when I was younger. I started right before we left Chicago to come here. Running. Fencing. Swimming. And lots of weights. I had a wide range of activities to work each part of my body, and I needed to get back in shape. I was disappointed in myself for slipping so far.

Thinking of working out just made me feel antsy. I rotated my sore shoulder and went into the bathroom. The injury from the grocery store was just a flesh wound, and the doctor used three stitches to bind it together, but it still needed cleaning. I used rubbing alcohol and just poured it over my shoulder, letting the excess drip into the sink. It stung, but I ground my teeth together. I taped a small piece of gauze over the lesion and stared at myself in the mirror.

With all that had been going on in the past couple of months, I had totally forgotten about time. My birthday was in a mere three weeks. I would be thirty. I didn't know how I felt about that. I always thought I would have accomplished more by then.

"You're one big fuck up, Edward," I told myself.

I went back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of disregarded boxers. I opened the door and walked into the hallway. It was eerily quiet and all the lights were off. The wait staff was probably lightly sleeping in their own rooms, waiting to jump at the sound of my voice. As it should be.

I went downstairs, into the workout room that was located on the bottom floor. I found a simple pull-up bar and gripped it tightly. The first lift hurt my shoulder greatly, but I pushed the pain out of my mind and went again.

An hour later, I had completed a grueling set. Fifty with two hands. Fifty more with my left, then my right. Fifty more with both again. My arms shook when I sat on the bench, and I wiped a thin sheen of sweat from my brow.

There was a knock on the door. I raised my head to see Bella standing there in my white button shirt and nothing else. Her hair was matted and wild. Her eyes clear. It was incredibly sexy.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Came to find you."

"I didn't feel like sleeping."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just working out my shoulder."

"The phone was ringing in our room a second ago. I didn't get it in time to answer," Bella said.

I stood up and briskly walked out of the room, taking Bella's hand on the way. Only one person had this house number, and he was instructed to only call in emergencies.

I went back into our room. I jumped over the bed and Francis towards the nightstand. My foot bounced as I held the phone up to my ear and dialed.

"Is everything alright?" Bella climbed onto the sheets. Her hands glided over my shoulders, onto my chest.

"It should be," I lied.

The phone rang and Emmett immediately picked up. "_Finally, I've been calling your cellphone for ten minutes." _

"I left it there and turned it off. What do you want?"

"_We have to push the plans up to this week. It's the only time we can do it." _

"What? Why? I'm not leaving if things aren't ready."

"_We don't have a choice, Edward. They're moving the box again. I won't know where until it's too late. It's now or never. Get back here." _

He hung up the phone and I dropped my head.

"What's going on? Did someone get hurt?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No." I groaned and hung up the phon., "Our plans have changed."

"Your work plans?"

I nodded. "This isn't how I wanted our vacation to go."

"It's okay." She rubbed my back. "I don't mind."

"But you should." I pulled at my hair. "I just wanted to give you a couple days off and we can't even have time for that."

Bella's lips kissed my spine. "Maybe I could stay here and when you're done, you can come back."

"I'm not leaving you here alone." I turned my head towards hers. "But maybe we can come back later. Is that something you'd like to do?"

"This is nice, but I don't really need to be on a private island to have a vacation. I'm fine with anything."

"Why are you so fucking accommodating? I want you to scream at me and call me names for ruining our honeymoon."

"You didn't. You have things that need to be taken care of. I understand. I always understand."

"I hate this," I muttered to myself, getting up from the bed.

"It's fine, Edward." She followed, taking my hand. "Don't worry about it. We're still in this amazing country and together. That's what matters the most."

"You're too fucking good to me." I kissed her strongly.

An hour later, we had packed one bag with a few things. I was planning on coming back to the island after all this shit was over, so I didn't need to bring everything. Francis was repacked into his crate, which he hated. Bella fell back asleep on the boat. I drove this time. Amun sat and watched the waters. It was early morning and pitch black at first, but as we neared Barcelona, the bright lights illuminated the sky.

I carried Bella towards the car and put her into the backseat where she could stretch out. I—once again—drove up the hills of the city. The gates of the villa creaked open, and a housekeeper was there to open the door.

"Good morning, Senor Cullen," he said. "Welcome back."

"There is nothing good about this morning," I snapped and carried Bella into the house. I placed her in our room. She sunk deep into the sheets, and Francis resumed his place at her side.

I shut the door quietly and ran into Emmett's massive chest when I turned around. "There you are." He snickered.

I pushed him roughly. "You couldn't have handled this yourself? You interrupted what might have possibly been the best vacation I've ever had. I hate you."

"Bro, you told me to contact you if _anything _was to come up. I did that. Don't get your thong in a bunch."

"Thongs don't bunch," I growled and pushed past him, going into the large office down the hall.

Alec and Jasper were waiting for us, looking tired.

"I don't know why we always have to work," Alec complained. "I can't even sleep anymore."

"You're young. You'll survive," I grunted.

Until the sun rose, we worked. We planned and made sure everything was in order. This was no small undertaking, but not impossible. It just took detailed preparation.

Sometime in the morning, there was a knock.

"I'm bringing in food," Bella said giddily, with a giant tray of assorted breakfast things.

Jasper hopped up to help her. "Bella, why are you carrying this?"

"It's not that heavy." She pouted when he took it away. She then looked around the room. Evidence of our work was everywhere. Coffee cups were littered on the table, papers, floor plans, and city records scattered the empty seats around us. We all looked like shit.

Alec, Jasper, and Emmett started to devour the food. I kept my head bent in work.

"You need to eat, Edward." Bella snaked her arms around my back. I quickly moved the papers in front of me so that she couldn't see.

"I'm not that hungry."

"It doesn't matter. Your body needs food."

"I'll eat later," I said dejectedly. "I promise."

She sighed. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing important," I answered, dryly smiling.

Bella wasn't easily deceived and sneakily weaved her arm around mine, sliding the papers from under it. I didn't bother hiding it anymore and just rolled my eyes, taking a long gulp of coffee.

"You're robbing a bank!" she shouted.

"Shhhhh," Emmett hushed her. "And not just a bank. It's a vault."

"A vault?" Her eyes were growing wider by the second.

"It's a vault with safety deposit boxes. Holds some very valuable items." I took the files from her. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Bella bit her lip and shuffled her feet. "Is it dangerous?"

"It's easy," I scoffed.

"We go in, get what we need, and leave," Alec assured her. "There aren't even that many guards."

"Yeah, but there security system is topnotch," Jasper groaned. "All these floor plans are great, but we're not going to be able to get in if we don't know what's around each corner."

They seemed to have forgotten that Bella was standing there.

"We're not supreme bank robbers by any means, so we have to make sure this is all going to go smoothly," Emmett said. "I don't like the odds, though. Too many things could go wrong."

"You know, I used to work at a bank when I was in high school." Bella shrugged. "I could help."

"Absolutely not." I shook my head. "Go downstairs to the pool or something. You shouldn't be in here."

"Edward, you need someone to go in there and see what the security system is like. I could pretend I needed to purchase a safety deposit box. Then they'd have to take me into the vault," she said quickly.

"No." I stood up.

"That's not a bad idea." Jasper tapped his chin.

"No!"

"It is a good thought. None of us can get anywhere near the bank until we actually rob the place. We need to know exactly where the box is so we don't waste time."

"No!"

"Edward, I can do it. It's easy. You said so yourself." Bella's hands rested on my face. "I'll just go in and pretend I'm a customer. They won't even know."

"Why can't Rosalie or Alice do it?" I challenged.

"Because I want to." Bella almost stomped her foot.

"After everything that happened at the grocery store and…"

"Amun can come with me. We'll be safe."

I had the final decision, but was ultimately out ruled when it came to a vote. I thought at least Alec would be on my side. I was wrong.

An hour later, I was sitting on a park bench across the street from the bank. I watched Bella and Amum walk in, and the waiting began. She was using her diamond ring as collateral, with some bogus story about how she needed it stored in the bank. She looked very hot in a dark blue dress and pumps that automatically made her sexier. I had to stay focused.

I leaned back, trying to look as casual as possible, but my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

Emmett and Jasper were walking Francis around the park, but always kept a close eye on the entrance. Alec was sitting on a fountain down the street, watching the police. We always had to watch the police.

It was a hot day out, but not scorching. The cars passed by without any indication that I might be up to no good. People talked on their cellphones rapidly in Spanish, but didn't even care that I was loitering. I looked like any tourist or nonthreatening man who just needed a little break. I pulled out one of Alice's guidebooks, pretending to read it.

Our plan was fairly simple, and if executed correctly, could be done without anyone being the wiser. We get in, get the box, get out, and go home.

Barcelona First National was the oldest bank in the city. It was set up before the turn of the century, before both World Wars. It was long lasting and well trusted. Diplomats kept their documents locked up. Princes kept their jewels inside plush containers. From the outside, the stone structure looked fairly normal. Nothing special. There were offices on top and the important items were in the basement. A robbery had never occurred. Or at least, never been documented.

The good thing about security systems, though, is that they're only good until someone learns how to break them. They're always breakable. Nothing is impenetrable. To top it off, Barcelona First National hadn't updated their system in a year. Next week, it would be too late. The locks and security codes would be replaced with newer models. This had to be done now. Tonight.

The phone in my pocket started to ring. I picked up.

"_You're wife is so badass," _Emmett chuckled.

"That's why I married her."

"_Have you ever noticed that you worry too much?" _

"That's not my fault. Did everyone forget that she was in a hostage situation just three days ago? She shouldn't even be on this trip."

"_Bella's fine. She's not going to let anything get her down." _

"I could have used a little more support when I told her no. You're supposed to have my back."

"_She made valid points. We needed someone to go in there." _

"Not her. I'm about to have a coronary."

"_Calm down, Eddie. She'll be fine. You need to be worried about how long it's going to take before someone catches on that their box is missing." _

"From what I know, he only checks it once a year."

"_Right. But he's moving it soon. I don't know where. He'll figure out it's gone then or when the bank finds out first thing in the morning. And he'll be coming for you." _

"I hope he does. That's the plan. If I have it, he'll be under my thumb. Not just him, but the whole family. They didn't head my warning so they'll face my wrath."

"_Oh. Scary Edward is not a good side for you." _

"Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious." I hung up.

Like I said, the Cullen men weren't bank robbers by any stretch of the imagination, but we were smart. This could be done, and it could be done well.

I tapped my foot and started counting each time I hit the pavement. By the time I reached one thousand, I was starting to sweat. Two thousand, my face began to twitch. Three thousand, I was about to go into the bank for another rescue attempt. I had been out here forever.

_3, 134..._

_3, 135…_

_3, 136…_

_3, 137…_

Bella stepped out of the bank and put on her sunglasses. Amun opened the backseat car door of the black Maybach for her and then scooted in himself. They took off, down the street, without once looking my way.

I casually stood up and sauntered around the corner. La Sagrada Familia was grand and intimidating from about a mile away. Throngs of people chattered in their tour groups on the way towards the famous church. I blended in with the crowds and followed the sea.

Once I reached the alley where our car was parked, I slipped out and continued at a slow pace. Alec, Jasper, and Emmett were already waiting. Francis was in the front seat, his paws on the dash, taking a guarding posture.

By the time we got home, I was more panicky than before. I raced inside to find Bella. She was sitting in the family room, drinking a tall glass of lemonade. Rose, Alice, and Jane were sitting around as well. I assumed Bella was recounting her story.

"How did it go? Did they guess anything? What did they say?" I fell to my knees in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Edward, calm down. It was easy." Bella ran her hand through my hair. "Nothing happened."

"Tell us everything." Emmett flopped down on the opposite couch.

"Well, I just asked for someone who could help me protect something discreetly and they kind of turned their nose up at me until I told them my story."

"You used your engagement ring?" Alice asked in awe.

Bella nodded. "They could tell it was worth a lot, so they ushered me into the back and I had to sit in this room for a long time to wait. Then some guy came in and asked me all kinds of question about my ring and why I wanted to stored there."

"Were they suspicious?" Alec leaned forward.

"I don't think so. Why would they be? They didn't know me."

"You used the alias I gave you, right?" I asked.

"Yup. Countess Anne. It was really easy after that. They took me on a tour of the facilities and what I could expect." She dug through her purse and pulled out what looked like a solid gold key. "I have box 1097."

"Wow." Rose took it and inspected it with eager eyes.

"They wouldn't really let me leave unless I left my ring and I didn't want them to get doubtful." Bella looked to me, almost in sympathy. "I had to write a pretty big check for the deposit."

I had already set up a few accounts with alias for both Bella and I around the world, just in case we ever needed to hide again. It was simple to pull money from one account for something like this.

"That's alright. We'll get it back," I guaranteed her. "The bank account isn't connected to us anyway."

"What was the security like?" Jasper asked.

"Do you have those pictures you were using?"

Alec ran upstairs and came back a couple seconds later with what Bella was talking about.

"It's an old building and the government deemed it an important landmark back in the 70's, so the security can't be too lavish. No lasers, or automated voice activations. They can't put any of that in because they would have to redo the whole structure of the building." She laid the pictures out on the coffee table. "There's three floors that they put the vaults on. The security deposit boxes are on the second."

"We thought they were in the basement," I said.

"They were. Until last year. They had too many so they moved them into the larger vault." Bella pointed to a picture. "It's really big and they organize them by the year starting with 1921."

"How do we get in?" Jasper asked.

"There's a system of keypad locks that change every morning at seven so if you go in tonight, you should be able to use the ones that I got." Bella pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. "It's only the codes to the first two, but it should help, right?"

We all looked at the paper as if it were some rare artifact, not knowing what to say.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. How did you get those?" Alec sputtered.

"I just watched when the man put in the codes. I think he was more interested in my boobs than anything else." She shrugged.

That snapped me out of it. "What's his name?"

"No. You're not going to kill him." Jane rolled her eyes. "Go on, Bella."

"So there's five key pads, but this is only for a last resort. I think it would be easier to go from above."

"What do you mean?"

"This takes too long." Bella shook her head. "There's an alarm that trips if you go in and you're not out within five minutes. Plus, how are you planning on getting into the bank in the first place?"

"We were going to just bust a window." Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Men are so crude," Alice tsked. "Why don't you just use the air conditioning ducts like they do in movies?"

"I was going to suggest something like that." Bella smiled. "The offices upstairs are for accountants and secretaries. They have a mail chute that goes through all three floors. Alec is probably the only one who could fit in there, but it's big enough for really large boxes."

We all looked to him.

"I'm not crawling into some stupid mail chute." He crossed his arms. "I'm not _that _small."

"You just have to fit your shoulders through and then suck in." Emmett patted his shoulder. "You can do it."

"I refuse."

"You'll do what I tell you to do," I shot at him.

He shut up.

Bella traced her finger over a floor plan. "It goes right down, past the vault, but at least you'll be on the second floor. That's all I can help you with."

"Where's the box specifically?" I asked.

"Box 404 is up front. I don't think you can break into that one by itself and take the contents. You might have to take the whole box out and just bring it with you. They looked really sturdy."

"We can do that." I licked my lips in anticipation for the hunt.

"There are guards everywhere at night. That's what the man told me, but you can easily just get rid of them. And video cameras. Lots of cameras. They're everywhere."

"We planned for that much at least."

"That's all I got." Bella put her hands in her lap.

"Your first time out. Good stuff, kid." Emmett left the room and petted her on the head like a dog. She pushed him away.

After everyone went off to do their own thing, it was just Bella and me.

"Did I do well?" she asked.

"You did amazingly. I'm very impressed." I kissed her softly. "But you're not doing that ever again."

The rest of the day went with us planning. Alec, Jasper, Emmett, and I stayed holed up in the upstairs office. We only left to use the restroom. I didn't eat anything, but food was provided almost every hour. I didn't know what Bella was doing, but I told her to sleep. She needed to rest.

The bank closed at five. We were leaving here and ten. It should be quiet enough by then to get our job done. Alec was the one who had to do all the hard work. He had to shimmy down the chute and get into the vault. Then he had to retrieve what we needed and get the hell out. I hoped he was strong enough to climb back up because there wasn't any way for us to help him. He was nervous.

Jasper, Emmett, and I had to deal with guards and security cameras. It was a hefty undertaking.

Bella forced us to stop during dinner. She pulled us all out of the room and shouted at Alec for putting up an argument. She later blamed the outburst on hormones. The cooks made us hamburgers and thick cut French fries. Just like I liked 'em. We were able to relax slightly.

All too soon, it was time for us to leave. Bella became increasingly clingy. She didn't want to let go of my hand and after our hug and kiss goodbye, she started crying profusely. Once again, hormones were blamed.

"Bella, I'll be back. I promise," I chuckled.

"No, you can't go. I won't let you." She cried into my shirt, staining the black fabric. "It's too dangerous."

"It's just a bank, Bella."

"You could get caught."

"Come on. This is getting ridiculous." Rose started to pull her off of me. "Get some sense about you, woman."

"Okay," Bella conceded. "Come back to me, Edward."

"Always with the dramatics?"

"They aren't dramatics when you're pregnant," Alice informed me. "Have fun!"

I got into the car, and Emmett roared out of the driveway.

Once we got to the bank, we sat at just surveyed the area. Very few cars passed since the business district of the city had long been closed.

"I don't think I can do this." Alec began to breathe heavily. "I'm not ready."

"Edward once broke into the records building in our high school and changed our grades. He had to climb up five stories and then jumped from a tree to the roof. This is a cinch." Emmett laughed.

"No, I can't." He hyperventilated.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Let's get serious about this, you guys. No screw ups."

"There's like a five prevent chance that we'll get out of this without being caught."

Alec began to look sick.

"Alec, if you throw up in this car, I'll slit your throat." I glared at him. "And Jasper, stop scaring the boy. We're doing this. Everyone, out of the car!"

They did as I said, and we were standing in the street, down a dark alley.

"You good?" I asked Alec who was bent over, hands on his knees.

He nodded. "Just give me a sec."

"All you have to do is break into the offices and climb over to the bank. You can get in from upstairs and then go down the chute. Simple."

"Well, once you're on the second floor, the real fun begins," Emmett teased him. "Don't screw up." He left to deal with guards.

"Don't listen to him." I hunched down close to Alec. "You can do this."

"Yeah… If I don't make it… tell Jane I love her."

I rolled my eyes. "You've been hanging out with Bella too much. The drama is not necessary."

He grinned. "I expect a big birthday gift."

"Just go."I pushed him down the alley, and he escaped into a dark corner.

Jasper and I kept to the shadows and slunk along the far walls of the bank. Emmett had his chloroform cloth to disable the guards. He could be stealthy when he wanted to be. They should have all fallen by now, making my job a hell of a lot easier.

Once we were on the opposite street, we remerged as regular people who were just out for a night time stroll. There was a club on the corner that was bumping loud music and seemed to be the hotspot. A lot of people were outside, smoking. Jasper and I blended well.

We found the sewer grate in a deserted part of the street.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Jasper helped me lift the heavy iron covering off. We rolled it to the side.

I placed myself in the hole and started to descend on the ladder. Jasper pointed a flashlight down to guide me.

"Hurry up, Edward."

"Leave me alone. I haven't done this is a long time." I dropped down, my feet making splashy noise as I landed in dirty water. I almost threw up right there. The smell was horrible. I breathed through my mouth.

Jasper followed and landed next to me.

"This is so gross." I tried not to look down. "I'm going to be scrubbing myself for the next year."

"You can have Bella in the shower with you. She'll make you forget all about it." He chuckled.

"Shut up."

"You two were so loud the other night. I thought the house was going to fall down."

"You were all the way down the hall."

"Exactly."

I smirked to myself in the dark.

We waded through the water, which only came up to our ankles, but it was still disgusting. Good thing I wore shitty shoes.

"There it is." Jasper pointed his flashlight.

"Hold it still." I dug into my belt and pulled out the large garden sheers. I easily cut through the pedestrian lock on the box and it swung open. "People are so stupid. Why wouldn't they get a better lock for this thing?"

"Because no one thinks anyone is going to wade through sewers to cut the electricity off for the entire street."

"There's a first time for everything." I clipped the head set onto my ear. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes. Go. Do it now," _Alec replied.

I pulled out the wires and plugs from the box. There were sparks and small noises of protest as everything came lose.

I could immediately tell that I had accomplished my goal. The loud thumping music from the club cut off and the street lights were suddenly gone.

"You have maybe five minutes," I told Alec. "Hurry up. We'll be at the car."

"_Got it." _

"Question. If we cut off the electricity, then why can't he just break in? The alarms won't go off."

"They have their own generator," I said. "But that's just for the alarm, not the cameras or lights."

"Damn them. Always trying to make our lives difficult."

We started to climb back up and I peeked out of the hole to see what was going on. It was pure chaos on the street. Without lights, people didn't seem to know what to do. I quickly hopped out. Jasper was after me within seconds. We rolled the covering back on and went into the alley.

We stripped out of our dirty, soiled clothes. Even our boxers. We put them into a trash bag and then redressed in spare jeans and shirts that we'd brought.

"Now we just have to wait." I leaned against the car.

Emmett came around the corner a second later. "The kid is going to get us thrown in jail."

"_Shut the fuck up!" _Alec growled in our ears. "_I'm at the vault. I'm in." _

"Did you put in the codes Bella gave us?"

"_Yeah. They were the same ones. I don't need the others. The box is up front. Number 404, right?" _

"Yes, and 1097. Don't you forget Bella's ring or you might as well not come back. I mean it," I said harshly.

"_Okay, okay." _

He knew what to do and how to use the tools we gave him.

We paced around the car. I checked my watch every five seconds. The minutes were dwindling, but I had faith in him. He could do this.

"_Get in the car!" _Alec screamed. _"I'm almost out!" _

I took the front seat and turned on the ignition, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

There was a lot of commotion from an alarm that was blaring loudly from the bank.

"Damn it," Jasper snarled. "He set something off."

Alec rounded the corner, carrying five cumbersome boxes in his arms. He looked flushed and disoriented. He threw himself into the car, and I took off before he closed the door. I peeled onto the street, which was still dark, but we passed a utilities truck that was on its way to fix the electricity problem, no doubt.

"Sweet!" Emmett raised his hands above his head. "We did it."

I didn't know how the police system worked here, but I was surprised to see no cars on their way to check out the alarm.

Alec was huffing in the backseat. "I'm never doing that again."

"How did you do?" Jasper asked.

"I got stuck… twice. My ass is too big."

We laughed at that and kept driving. I took several back roads and weaved through the city, just in case we were being followed. I found an empty parking lot for what looked like a grocery store and pulled over.

Alec nearly fell out of the car and proceeded to throw up on the street. He was sputtering and coughing up God knew what. His nerves had finally gotten the best of him. When he was done, he leaned on the back wheel. Emmett handed him a beer.

"Okay, let's get these bitches open." Jasper clapped his hands together and placed the boxes onto the trunk.

I used the garden sheers again and popped the locks. I had to use a crowbar to pry the first one open. It held Bella's ring. I placed it in my pocket.

"Why did you get all these?" Emmett asked Alec, who was drinking.

"I just pulled random ones. They'll have to track down each owner and tell them. It's less suspicious that way. They won't know we were targeting a certain box."

"Smart…" I muttered and popped opened the rest of the boxes. I think there were jewels and some precious pictures of someone who would never see those items again. I was more interested in the third box.

"Giuseppe Mangicavallo put this in storage in 1962. He's moved it from Paris to Geneva to Rome to London and finally here. Now it's mine." I was almost giddy as I opened the box.

We all looked inside and started to pull things out. It was fuller than the others. I found some stocks and bonds that looked like they were purchased in 1924 from a communications company. They were probably worth millions now. I would burn them later. There was an expensive looking necklace that held a large teardrop diamond and several other luxurious items.

"Aha." I dug deeper and pulled out a series of papers, which looked liked a series of documents that pertained to a pipeline that was built through the Congo in 1960.

That year was big for oil in Africa. Everyone thought that there were reserves in the southern part of the continent. Unfortunately, the data was wrong and there wasn't ever any oil there to begin with, but that didn't stop people from trying to get it. Large corporations spent millions to build plants and refineries.

Villages were destroyed because of greedy fuckers, who thought they had the right to roll people over for resources. Not only that, but whole ecosystems were changed because of their digging. Giuseppe Mangicavallo was one of those greedy fuckers. He and his partners killed families and left children orphaned just for oil that he never found. I put the estimated total at somewhere around a thousand people. All of this was of course, covered up… until now.

He had hidden away his records and all the things pertaining to his mistreatment. Rightfully so. It was almost laughable because he and his family were now all about stopping genocide in Africa. They donated money, made trips, spoke at lavish dinners to gain contributions. It was all a front. They knew it. I knew it. They could care less about Africa. It was all for the public perception.

The youngest son was running for office this year for a seat in the state Senate. If he wanted to win and me to shut up, they would have to answer to me. We came all the way across an ocean for a few documents, but it was worth it.

"Does that prove anything?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded. It was more than enough to have Mangicavallo bending to my will. I was once again, the King of Chicago.

* * *

**HOLY BANK HEIST BATMAN**

Yes, they just robbed a bank. I know it might be unrealistic, but what about this story isn't, huh? That's the draw. You know it is. Lol. I try to stay true to reality, but sometimes I get carried away hope you don't mind.

So, that was the end of our Spain trip. Back to real life next chapter. We have lots to cover and I just realized I'm not moving fast enough. I gotta keep the pace.

A few housekeeping things. Everyone who was reading my other story _La Dolce Vita_ is wondering about the sequel. It is still happening, with a fall release date. Working on it now. I had to push it back once my stories started to overlap. I haven't forgotten about it. That just takes a long time to work out. Lots of details and such. Be patient, please. Same for _Blackbird. _Lots of detailed oriented stuff to get it right.

As always, thanks to Jenny for the beta work.

Until next time, Adios, Ciao, and Arevadercci.


	21. Chapter 21

Suspicion

BELLA POV

"_There is no easy walk to freedom anywhere, and many of us will have to pass through the valley of the shadow of death, again and again, before we reach the mountain top of our desires."-Nelson Mandela _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I started to separate the whites and colors monotonously in our laundry room. It felt good to be home, but the chores were hell. Colors into one pile, whites into the machine. Boring.

We had returned from Spain three days ago, and after resting up, it was now time to get back to life. Two weeks away was beautiful, though. After the robbery, things just went smoothly. We didn't have to worry about crimes or business and focused on losing ourselves in Spanish splendor.

The security people from the bank called and informed me of my "missing ring". It wasn't that hard to cry because of my hormones, so I put on a show over the phone. I threatened to sue, and even got Edward to yell at them for a couple of minutes. Then we put the entire incident out of our minds. I didn't know what was in the safety deposit box that he stole, and I didn't ask. When it came to this, the less I knew the better.

After a couple days of rest, I was back to being normal Bella. The one who did chores and went to work. I did have to sleep for a full twenty-four hours, though. I think it was that long. I wasn't really sure between the jetlag and my exhaustion. Edward, unfortunately, didn't get a chance to sleep. He went right back to work and already looked worn out. It was as if our vacation hadn't happened at all.

I high hiss sounded from behind me, and I turned around quickly.

"Holy shit!" I screeched. "Alec!"

Valentino was slithering along on the floor. He was unthreatening, and most of the time I forgot about him, but he still snuck up on me. Alec said he had missed us while we were away. He slunk over to me and rubbed his head on my leg.

"Oh, sorry, Bella." Alec came in and lifted him up. "I'm cleaning out his cage. I forgot he was in here."

"You can't do that." I stomped my foot. "When the baby gets here, that thing can't come inside. I mean it."

"I know; I'll be more careful." He wrapped Valentino around his neck and arms, carrying him out.

Ten minutes later, Alec was back.

"Bella, I can't find my gray sweatshirt." He came into the laundry room with no shirt. "You know the one I'm talking about?"

"The one with the blue stripes or the white?"

"The white. Where is it?" He went through the clothesbaskets. "I know I left it here somewhere."

"I don't know. I haven't washed it yet, but if you cleaned your room once every month, you might be able to find something."

"Jane loves that thing," he thought out loud. "I wanted to wear it for our lunch date today."

Odds were: she had it, but I didn't tell him that.

"It'll turn up," I told him. "Here, wear this." I handed him something else.

"Alright, fine." He pulled it over his head.

"Are you ready for summer classes?" I asked.

"No, but I'll go because you're making me."

"You have to catch up. You're already behind from missing a full semester."

The regular school calendar had ended, but Alec needed to still be in school. Edward and I were forcing him to take a few classes over the summer. He didn't like that very much. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

"I hate school." He crossed his arms, leaning against the dryer.

"School is good for you."

"I still hate it." Alec checked his watch. "Shit, I gotta go."

"Have fun."

He kissed my cheek and then bounded out of the door. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye."

I continued to sort clothes.

_Whites…_

_Colors…_

_Whites…_

_Colors…_

Finally, I was done after another half an hour of meticulously going through everything. We had packed a lot for Spain and brought back even more. Surprisingly, they had good maternity clothes over there. I took full advantage of that and bought two suitcases full of stuff.

I was growing bigger every day. My stomach kept protruding out, but I could usually hide it if I wanted. Soon, I knew that wouldn't be the case. My boobs were like cantaloupes and usually felt sore for most of the day, but the pain was beginning to fade. I figured everything was supposed to hurt at this point.

I had my twelve week check up in a couple of days, so I would be able to see how I was progressing. That excited me. This was really going to happen. My baby would be here in a couple months' time, and I couldn't stop smiling about it. Rose said it was a glow. I never understood it until now.

Could this really be possible? I never thought I could be happy like this. I had an amazing husband, a nice job, a good family, and a baby on the way. Of course, we had problems—more so than normal people—but they were just small obstacles. I didn't know what I was expecting, but when I left Forks five years ago, I didn't really think I would end up here. It wasn't a possibility.

I exhaled in happiness and turned on the washer. I watched the clothes tangle together for a minute before adding detergent. I shook the empty bottle when I was done.

"I think I'm going to have to get some of this," I said to myself.

Since we needed more detergent, I figured it was time for a full restocking.

Edward had a very specific list of things that he used for bathroom essentials; from soap to conditioner to body wash. I didn't mind using whatever, but he usually forbade anything with preservatives or artificial coloring from even being in the house.

All our things were hypoallergenic, extra soothing, deep cleansing, super moisturizing, and extremely vitamin enriched. His razors had to be vacuum-sealed and untouched. Detergent had to be made with natural ingredients and couldn't smell of anything. Cleanliness was the key, not scent. He would throw a fit if his toothbrushes weren't packed with care, and God help everyone if his shampoo wasn't perfect. The shampoo _had_ to be right.

He didn't trust stores to carry most of the stuff he needed, so we ordered everything straight from the supplier.

It was kind of strange at first to call the headquarters of Dove or Gillette and ask for certain products, but they assured me it was okay. Now, it was like second nature to me. Every month or so, I would call with a long list of things with specific instructions, and the next day, a large box would arrive on our doorstep. Edward would unpack it and stack the things neatly in the bathroom, always with a happy smile.

We had a standing order, so it didn't take long for me to make the call, and I was assured that I would have my package tomorrow, rain or shine.

It was only ten in the morning, and I felt accomplished already. I didn't have work tonight, so I could stay in and cook instead of going out for dinner. I enjoyed days like this, when I had some time to myself to do what I wanted. It might seem strange, but I took pride cooking and organizing my rather large home. It made me feel useful. It wasn't like I could spend millions of dollars importing and exporting illegal things out of the county like Edward did. That was his high; this was mine.

I sat at the table and thought about what to do next. My answer nudged me under the table, and I felt a wet tongue lick my shin.

"Ew, gross. Francis, stop that." I bent down and lifted him up, setting him on my lap. He was getting pretty big, evident from the meals he engulfed every day.

I loved Francis so much it was ridiculous. I don't know how I became so attached to an animal, but I couldn't help it. I never had pets growing up, so maybe I was making up for that now. He was my companion. Maybe it would be the same thing with the baby?

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, rubbing him behind the ears. His tongue lolled to the side. "It's a nice day out."

Half an hour later, Francis was collared, and I was in more suitable clothes for working out. The mid-May air was only slightly hot as Francis and I trotted down the street at a leisurely place. The doctor said I should exercise normally throughout the pregnancy, so this usually sufficed. I would walk Francis to the park all the way at the end of our subdivision, and then back again. All in all, it was about a mile and a half.

I took a deep breath and loved the feel of fresh air in my lungs. I didn't feel stifled at all, even though Amun was literally five feet behind me. He always was.

The house across the street from ours "mysteriously" went up for sale before we left for Spain. When we returned, the family had moved out. The next day, Amun and his security crew moved in. Edward didn't have an answer when I questioned him. More suspicious things seemed to happen as well around the house.

I could have sworn that I walked up to the front door after getting the mail one day and saw a video camera. It was gone when I looked that night.

Amun and I had an understanding. He left me alone, and I wouldn't kill him. He could be as close as he wanted. He just couldn't talk or be aggressively imposing. Most of the time, just like Valentino, I forgot he was there.

Francis jumped around the park for a couple of minutes when we reached it. I sat down on the grass and sipped from my water bottle. It was peaceful, and since the kids were out of school, they ran around the playground with carefree attitudes. They loved Francis and thought he was the coolest thing ever. He enjoyed the attention and didn't snap or frighten them. He was a good dog.

One of the mothers, Julia, came over to talk to me. "Hi, Bella."

"Hi, nice to see you again."

"You, too." She sat back down.

Julia was a nice lady, about my age, maybe older. Her husband was a pilot and spent a lot of time flying, but they had a little girl who was really cute. I liked talking to her because she didn't seem scared of me like most people in the neighborhood were. It was all because of Edward, of course.

"How are you doing today?" she asked, pointing to my stomach.

"Good. No more morning sickness, I don't think. At least, it hasn't happened in a couple of days."

"Oh, that's the worst." She scrunched her face up. "I couldn't stand morning sickness."

"It gets pretty bad and freaks Edward out."

"You two haven't made an announcement yet?"

"No, we're waiting until I tell my dad. He would die if he saw it on the national news or something."

I never realized my pregnancy would be so much of a hot topic, but it certainly was in Chicago. The photographers and press wanted a conformation. Obviously, anyone could see that I was pregnant, but Edward and I hadn't confirmed anything yet. We would have to soon. Even national gossip sites had articles about me sometimes. I found it absurd, but Edward told me it was to be expected.

As Alice had said, I was the first to get pregnant from the younger generation of Cullens. That was a big deal.

"You're looking really healthy," Julia commented.

"Thanks." I patted my stomach. "He eats so much."

"That's pretty normal. I gained forty pounds."

"Oh," My eyes grew, "I don't think I can gain that much. I would feel so…"

"Uncomfortable? Yeah, it's a curse." She giggled.

A couple of minutes later, I called Francis over and put the leash on him. It was time to go home. The kids didn't like that very much, but I needed a nap. I assured them that he would be back tomorrow.

When we reached our street, I saw a large truck backing into Victor and Victoria's driveway. It looked extremely suspicious, and my mind told me that something was up. I rarely saw either of them home. I'm not sure what they did, but I didn't like them one bit.

Victoria was coming out to get her morning paper when I passed. "Hello, Bella." She smiled.  
Edward had told me about her advances on him. He found them annoying. I wanted to kill her.

"Hi." I waved.

Amun made his presence known. Victoria eyed him awkwardly.

"So, I haven't seen you around," I said.

"I know. We've been really busy." She sighed. "Victor is in and out of the Middle East almost every week and I have to jet off to New York all the time. It's a hassle, but we make it work."

"What does he do again?"

"He's… a reporter." Her pause only furthered my mistrust.

I had a strong feeling that he was a weapons dealer. No, I _knew_ he was. No one else believed me. Edward said he was clean, and Alec told me that they would know if he was up to something by now. But I know what I saw.

One night, something woke me up. I looked out of the window to see what it was and saw men unloading guns in his backyard. Edward was working that night, so I couldn't tell him until the morning, when all the evidence was gone.

"How is Edward?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"He's fine," I snapped.

"It's been so long since we've seen you and Edward together. Since… Carry and Barry's party, I believe it was."

"Yeah, probably."

"They're moving, by the way."

"Really?" That was news to me.

"Yes. He's being transferred to New York. We're having a going away party for them in a couple of weeks. I'll send you an invite."

"Sure." I wasn't sure Edward would like that, but we could show up for a couple of minutes and make nice.

"I think it's time to go, Mrs. Cullen," Amun whispered.

"And who might you be?" Victoria held out her hand for him to shake. He didn't.

"I'm a family friend. We just moved in across the street."

"I've known Amun since high school." I patted his extremely large shoulder. He was so tall I almost had to stand on my tiptoes.

"That's nice." She wasn't buying any of it, but I wasn't falling for her weak lies either.

The truck I had seen earlier opened and men started to carrying in large, pinewood boxes. They were foreign with dark skin and black hair. They almost looked like Amun. Just lankier. There were about five of them.

"Are you moving?" I asked, peeking around her to get a better look.

"No, just new furniture." She smiled falsely.

"From Pakistan?"

"What now?"

"From Pakistan, your furniture." I pointed to a box. "The stamp says 'Pakistan' on it."

"It's a rug." Victoria nodded.

_Do you think I'm stupid?_

We stared each other down for a second before Victor sauntered over, dressed in a nicely pressed suit. His low ponytail was the most disgusting thing about him, but I also hated his eyes. They were kind, but deceiving.

"Bella, so nice to see you again." He looked too happy to be talking to me.

"You too." I purposefully put my hand out. It might have been overly formal, but I needed a handshake. He gave me one.

His palms were rough, but still soft at the same time. I felt the callous on his skin that came from years of handling guns. There was a small burn on the underside of his hand that I could feel with my pinkie, and when I slid mine out of his, I brushed against more burns on his fingers. His hands were almost identical to Edward's. I should know since they had been up and down my body countless times in the past couple of years.

_Reporter, my ass!_

Victor didn't ask about Amun, so we made small talk about the weather and the baby. They didn't seem interested at all. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the men kept unloading boxes from the truck. If they really were weapons dealers then they were stupid to be doing things in the daylight, although, I wasn't really sure it mattered. No one around here would notice anything suspicious. Victoria's "new furniture" lie would have sufficed.

I left them both after our cordial goodbyes. Amun made sure I was settled inside the house before he went back across the street. He told me to just leave the neighbors alone and let them keep their secrets.

"It's not your job to prove their doing anything illegal," he said. "Let Mr. Cullen handle that."

Once he was gone, I defied him completely.

"How am I supposed to raise children if we're living next door to arms dealers?" I muttered to myself, grabbing Edward's binoculars off of the top shelf in his closet. I brought a chair over to the far window on the other side of our bedroom and plopped down.

I could see right into their backyard and a good portion of their house through the large windows. The curtains were open, and I spotted Victoria's red hair as she walked up the stairs.

This is how my obsession began.

I sat in front of that window all day. I didn't even leave to use the bathroom until the absolute last second. I didn't want to miss anything. Like I thought, I saw guns in the upstairs office cabinet when Victor went in to get a glass of wine. I counted six, maybe seven, and they were all military grade. No reporter I knew needed something like that. I brought out Edward's camera and took pictures. I wasn't crazy, and I was going to prove it.

I popped popcorn ate it because of my intense craving for something salty. I watched them like they were on display. I didn't really know what time it was, but smelled Edward's cologne as he entered our room at the end of the day, maybe sometime around five.

"What are you doing?" Edward came over and kissed my shoulder. "Spying on our neighbors, love?"

"Edward, I swear to God, those two aren't right." I was sure I looked insane with the camera on the tripod and a bowl of popcorn in my lap.

"Bella, leave them alone. So what if they're weapons dealers?" He began getting undressed after a long day at work.

"So what?" I followed him to the closet. "I don't like it. They're sneaky people and you need to talk to them."

"I'm not talking to them. They could be saying the same thing about us." He smirked.

"But they're _bad_ people, Edward."

"Oh, Bella. You're so cute in your innocence." He kissed me.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has their secrets." He went into the bathroom. I followed hot on his heels. "The McKluskies down the street are selling meth from their basement, and Mr. Ropert is having sex with his fourteen year old lawn boy. It's possibly not concessional. I'm not sure yet."

"What? How are you so calm about this?"

"Because I don't judge. That's probably the only nice thing I do for this world. I'm the worst there is, and people give me a chance."

"But you do judge… _everyone_. All the time."

"You know what I mean. If people don't want me to know something, I either dig for answers or let it go. Victor and Victoria don't interest me."

"Bullshit! If they're arms dealers then they're taking business from you. It could be millions, Edward."

I knew that would get him. He stopped from leaving the room and spun around, taking the binoculars from me. He rushed to the window.

"I have pictures," I said and hung over his shoulder to see out of the window. "They got a shipment of something in from Pakistan this morning. I saw it while I was walking."

"Bella, you can't get involved in this," Edward scolded. "If something is going on, Alec and I will handle it."

"But I want to help. I'm the one who figured it out."

"It's too dangerous. Just let me talk to them. Maybe we can invite ourselves over for a dinner or something."

I remembered what Victoria told me on my walk. "They're having a party for Carry and Barry in a couple of weeks."

Edward groaned, "Do we have to go to that?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell are they?" His head wiped around, the binoculars still attached to his face, trying to find them in the house.

"They've been home all day."

"Oh," Edward exhaled.

"What? What's happening?" I took the binoculars from him.

I found Victor and Victoria in the upstairs bathroom. It looked like they were shouting, but the window was closed, so I couldn't hear. They were both red in the face, their arms flailing around.

I gasped when Victor slapped Victoria across the face. She stumbled backwards, and then regained herself, slapping him back… harder. He slapped her again. By this time, Edward had pulled out his own binoculars and sat a chair next to mine.

"What are they doing?" I asked in shock.

"Fighting, obviously." He exclaimed when Victor shoved Victoria into a wall. "Get her!"

"Should we report them? He might be hurting her."

"No, leave them alone. I don't think this is a real fight."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a fight… of passion. I can tell."

Edward was right. Once Victor and Victoria were tired of slapping each other, they collided in a fiery kiss. Clothes started coming off after a couple of seconds, and he lifted her up onto the sink. Edward and I had to lean forward so we could see. This was probably illegal, but it was just too good to look away.

"This feels wrong," I said, watching them more closely.

"I know. Like a car crash."

Victor was now completely naked, and I almost covered my eyes when he dropped his boxers, but didn't. He was hung… very nicely. It seemed like no one could rival Edward, though. Victor had a lot of girth, but he wasn't the longest I had seen. He was already erect, and curved to the right at an angle that looked painful.

"Hmmmm. I never figured," Edward said to himself.

"What is going on?"

Victoria removed her clothes as well, making me feel slightly inadequate. Her body was tight in all the right places. Not overly muscular, but long and lean. Her breasts were perky.

"Fake," Edward commented.

"How can you tell?"

"It's a gift." He shrugged. "They're the exact same size. Women always have one breast bigger than the other. Plus, you can see the scar tissue in her cleavage."

I inspected my chest.

"Your right one is bigger." He said without looking. "Your boobs are very nice with the pregnancy. I like them."

I didn't know if he was right about Victoria's supposedly fake breasts or if he was just trying to make me feel better, but I smiled a little.

What was surprising was the humongous bush growing in between her legs. It was just a red jungle down there. Victor seemed to like it, though. He placed her on the counter and lowered his head, licking with his tongue.

"He's doing it all wrong." Edward sighed. "God, man. Save some of your dignity. This is embarrassing."

"I can't believe we're watching this." I was somewhat giddy.

"It's live porn." He laughed. "Is this what you've been taking pictures of all day? You naughty girl, you."

"No, I promise. They weren't fucking when I was watching."

Victor had stopped with foreplay and moved Victoria to the tub. He bent her over the side and entered her roughly. She yelled out in pleasure and arched her back like a cat in heat. This gave us a perfect view of… everything. They were quick with their movements.

He wrapped her long red hair around his hand and pulled her head back so that she was arched even more. She was screaming. That much I could tell.

"I don't think we should watch anymore."

"We have to see them finish. I want to see her cum face. I bet it's hilariously disgusting."

You could tell when she was done because her whole face went lopsided. It was like she was having a stroke and started to shake uncontrollably. Her lips tilted to the side, and her eyes fluttered as if she was having a seizure. It was very unattractive.

"I hope I don't look like that," I said.

"Trust me, you have a beautiful cum face." Edward's lips kissed my neck. "Beautiful, indeed."

"Okay, we have to stop." I pulled the binoculars from my face and pushed away from the window. "We're going to confessional on Sunday."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." Edward had yet to move.

I had to drag him to dinner. We ended up ordering pizza since I slacked all day.

"So, Bella, when do you go to Forks?" Alec asked me at the table. Jane was joining us today, and I was surprised he even noticed me with her in the room.

"Um, at the end of the week." I swallowed a large bite I didn't mean to take. "It's just for two days."

Edward grunted his disapproval. He didn't like the fact that I was going without him, but I begged him to stay at home. Amun and two other security people were coming with me, so I would be safe.

"Are you excited to see your father?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but a little nervous. I have to tell him about the baby."

"He'll be happy. This is his first grandchild. His only biological one ever," Edward said.

"True."

"I just don't think we connect like we used to." I sighed. "He's disappointed me for so many reasons."

The conversation was bringing the table down, so we changed topics.

The rest of the week passed incredibly quickly.

I was getting more and more nervous about my impending trip to Forks, but didn't think about it much. I just needed to make sure Charlie was okay. I had purchased his house on the lake and planned on giving it to him when I got there. He would protest, but he would take it in the end. I would make sure of that.

Edward and I kept a close eye on our neighbors. I think we were hoping they would have sex again, but they didn't. Victor left the next day for a trip somewhere. I went over with a piece of their mail, which I had received the week before, but "forgot" about. When I invited them to dinner, she said that he was in Turkey and she was leaving for Texas soon. I didn't know how they had any sort of relationship with the amount of traveling they did.

The days went as usual. We readjusted ourselves back to normal after vacation, and I went back to work. Nothing exciting happened, but I did realize that Edward started working more at nights. He would come home with blood on his clothes, but I never asked why.

By the time Friday got here, I was more than ready to go. Edward was breathing down my neck about safety and about to have an aneurysm. Every morning, we had a fight about whether he should come with me or not. It took both Alec and me usually an hour to calm him down enough so he could go to work.

Thankfully, he wouldn't be sitting at home worrying all weekend. He had a big presentation to give to the board of city directors or something like that. I wasn't quite sure, but Jane said it was important. He would be spending most of his time on that when I was gone. She promised to keep him busy.

Bright and early Friday morning, I woke up and hopped in the shower. I found myself in an excited mood to see Charlie again. When I called and told him I was coming for a visit, he seemed excited; even more so when I said Edward wasn't going to accompany me. I thought I heard him scream for joy right before I hung the phone up.

"I want you to call me every couple of hours," Edward said as we sat down for breakfast. I would be leaving for the airport right around the same time as him.

"I know."

"And don't leave Amun's side the entire time."

"I know."

"God, this is so stressful. Maybe I should go with you." He sighed. "I think that's best."

"Edward, that's ridiculous," I almost screamed. "Let me go visit Charlie alone."

"I know, I'm being overprotective again, but I worry so much."

"Yes, you do, and you're going to end up killing yourself over me." I put my hand over his on the table. "Please, just stay calm. I'll call and everything will be fine. What do you think might happen?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I really do try to let you live a life, but I create things in my mind. You know me." He shrugged.

When it came time to leave, _I _was the one who had an emotional breakdown. I didn't know what had come over me, but I turned into a sniffling, crying mess. Edward and I rarely spent time apart, never more than a day that I can remember in the past couple of years. Now, I would be away from him for a whole weekend. I was trying not to be clingy, but what if he was right? What if something bad happened? I wouldn't know what to do.

"Bella, I have to go." Edward chuckled, trying to pry me off of him at the front door. "The car will be here to pick you up in five minutes, but I have a meeting that I'm already late for."

"Come with me," I begged.

"This is just outrageous." Alec stood to the side, shaking his head.

"I thought we went through this. You wanted to go alone and talk to your father." Edward held me at arm's length. "You'll be fine and be right back home in two days."

I nodded. "This baby is messing with my mind, Edward. I don't know how to act anymore."

"I know." He kissed my forehead. My lips were already chapped from our intense goodbye kisses, and if we started again, we might not stop. "I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay. Bye" I kept my hands to myself as he started walking into the garage. He waved to me once more before speeding out of the driveway.

"You are an absolute mess," Alec said. "These mood swings are going to be the death of us."

"I can't control myself." I wanted to shout. "I hate this."

"Maybe it'll pass," he replied hopefully.

"I don't think so."

"God, help me." He threw his hands up in the air and went back inside.

I sat, Francis in my lap, until William knocked on the door. Amun put my single bag into the trunk of the black town car, and then waited for me to get in. I was still crying even when hugging Alec goodbye.

"I left some dishes in the freezer for you and Edward." I told him. "They have instructions so make sure you read them."

"I will, Bella."

"And stop feeding Francis chicken. He's getting fat and it's not healthy." I sniffled.

"I will, Bella."

"Keep Valentino outside and clean up your bathroom. It'd better be done by the time I get back."

"I will, Bella."

"I think I'm forgetting something."

He hugged me tightly. "Just get out of here. Have fun and tell Charlie I said 'hi'."

"Okay." I nodded.

Amun helped me into the car and then sat up front. Alec held Francis and they both waved to me goodbye.

"What is wrong with me?" I blew my nose.

"I believe they're called hormones, ma'am," William said from up front.

"If only I could wake up in seven months and have the baby then."

"You would miss the experience." He smiled in the rearview mirror.

"I guess you're right."

Forty-five minutes later, we had arrived at the private airfield outside of Chicago. I was taking the jet, since Edward thought it would be faster, and I wouldn't have to deal with an actual airport.

I was dressed in dark jeans and a simple blouse with black boots that had a heel on them. It was raining a little, so I put on my favorite navy jacket.

"There are reporters outside of the gate, Mrs. Cullen. Photographers, as well. Is that okay?"

"There's not much we can do about it, can we?"

"No, ma'am. Sorry." He got out of the car.

Before I could reach the handle of the door, Amun was there to open it for me. He stayed close as we walked towards the whirling plane. I saw the photographers who were shouting, trying to get my attention. I just kept my head down. I knew what the headlines would read in the morning: _Isabella Cullen takes off for Unknown Destination _or _They Cullens fly separately to Avoid Being Seen Together. _All the gossip sites loved us.

I was situated in my seat a couple of minutes later and sank into the soft leather.

"Would you like something to drink?" Amun asked me.

"Just water, please."

He left to retrieve it and came back a second later. "I'll be up front if you need anything."

"Thanks."

I pulled out my phone and decided to call Charlie. He had taken the day off so that he could spend time with me when I got in. He picked up on the first ring.

"_Hey, kid. Where are you?" _

"I just boarded the plane. We won't be leaving for another ten minutes, but I thought I'd call to let you know I'm on the way."

"_We're all so excited to have you home. It's been too long." _

"I know, Dad. I can't want to get there. How's Anna?"

"_She's crazily trying to clean up. She gets so nervous when we have company. You're staying here, right?" _

"No, I thought I'd stay at The Lodge," I said. That was the only hotel we had in Forks and he didn't have enough room.

"_Really? I could have Bobby sleep on the couch. You can have his room." _

"No, that's okay. I wouldn't want to put anybody out."

"_Are you sure?" _

"Yeah, we'll work it out."

"_Alright, if you say so. When should I pick you up?" _

"Actually, I have a car waiting for me."

"_Oh, fancy. At SeaTac?" _

"No, at the airfield near Port Angeles." I hung my head because I knew he was going to say something about this.

"_The airfield?"_

"Yeah."

"_Only small planes coming from SeaTac land there. There aren't any scheduled for today. I checked."_

"And private planes."

"_Who has one of those?"_ he scoffed.

"I do, Dad. I'm taking the jet to Forks."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before he cleared his throat. "_Wow, Bells. That's… impressive." _

"I know. Edward just thought…"

Charlie groaned. _"I don't want to hear about Edward right now. What time are you getting here?" _His voice turned acidic and harsh.

"Around noon," I replied.

"_Okay, I'll see you at the house then." _

He hung up.

I sighed and rested my head on the back of the seat. I didn't know if Charlie had a problem with my wealth, but it obviously made him very uncomfortable. Every time I called, he would make fun of me and say hurtful things, although, I doubt he realized the affect it had on me. He said I had changed. I didn't think so. I just wanted us to connect again like we used to. That might not be a possibility anymore, though.

I texted Edward one last time before we took off, and I was asleep soon after.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes before someone was shaking me awake.

"Mrs. Cullen, we've arrived," Amun said in my ear.

"No," I moaned.

"You can sleep in the car, if you'd like, but we need to exit the plane."

I opened my eyes and couldn't really see anything. I did feel a large hand take mine and guide me out of the seat. He began pulling me, and I plopped down the stairs of the plane before getting into a waiting car.

"Well, that was fast," I muttered, still trying to wake up.

"I haven't had the change to survey the area. I needed to get you under cover as soon as possible," Amun replied.

"This is Washington. The only thing you have to worry about is icy roads and trailer parks." I rolled my eyes. "But I do love it."

"It's better to be safe than sorry." He gave the new driver instructions. How Amun knew where Charlie's house was, I didn't know. He just had that kind of information logged into his brain.

"Can we turn off the air off, please?" I asked, snuggling into my jacket. "It's really cold in here."

The rain was coming down hard outside. It was only May, which meant it was still pretty chilly in Washington. I was freezing. A shiver ran down my spine, and I shuddered.

"Is that better, Mrs. Cullen?" The driver looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, thank you."

I called Edward and assured him that I had landed safely. The first thing he did was sigh in relief and then started asking me a barrage of questions about the flight. If I was safe? If I had my seatbelt on the entire time? If Amun was doing his job? I didn't bother answering half of them.

After we hung up with each other, I looked out of the window at the passing landscape. I couldn't help but smile. The rocky coasts and thick pine trees brought back a lot of good memories. Once we reached town, I was surprised at how much it had stayed the same. I was glad it hadn't changed much. It wouldn't be home without the same greasy diner smell and hardworking residents.

I started making a list in my head of what Charlie and I could do. Maybe we could go on his boat and fish. He always liked that, and I enjoyed it on occasion. Or maybe we could have a bonfire on the beach. There was so much I wanted to do while I was home.

We soon pulled onto Charlie's street. The houses hadn't changed, and the same families had been living in them since I was a little girl. I saw kids on their lawns, playing with their toys, and men working on their old, vintage cars. It felt… natural.

"We're here," Amun said and got out of the front seat to open my door.

I got out of the car and took a deep breath of air.

"I'll get everything set up at the hotel and then be back for you in about an hour. Is that okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll leave someone across the street in case you need anything, but I wanted to give you a chance to talk to your father alone without someone hovering."

I grinned. "Finally. You get what I'm saying."

"Just following orders, Mrs. Cullen."

"I know," I sighed. "And thank you. I guess I do feel a lot safer with you."

"That's the goal."

I started to walk up the cement path that led to Charlie's front porch. The house stood proud and wasn't anything overly grand, but it had been my home for such a long time. It almost brought a tear to my eye just thinking about it.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing out there in the rain?" Charlie's gruff voice asked. He was leaning against the doorjamb with a devilish smirk on his face. I was so wrapped up in my surroundings that I hadn't even noticed him.

"Hi, Dad." I almost tripped running towards him, but he caught me. I took a deep sniff, and he smelled like he always did: peppermint, leather, and beer. It might sound like a gross combination, but it was calming to me.

"It's so good to have you home." He swung me from side to side.

"It's good to be here."

He finally set me down and looked at me. "You seem so much older."

"You just saw me like two months ago."

"At your wedding, yeah, I remember." He rolled his eyes. "Come in."

I stepped over the threshold and looked around. The old, drab furniture was replaced with bright colored sofas, and light green paint covered the walls. It was a mixture of old and new. Charlie and Anna. I liked it a lot.

"This is… different," I said.

"I know. She likes to change things around and mess with colors." Charlie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's cute." I saw the row of pictures lined up on the fireplace mantle. One of my wedding photos with my father was front and center. "Where is everyone?"

"Anna went grocery shopping, and the kids have camp during the summer. They'll be back later tonight."

"I didn't really have a chance to talk to them at the wedding."

"Yeah, Beth thinks you're the coolest thing on two legs." He chuckled. "Can I take your jacket?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I wasn't thinking clearly and just pulled off my coat, putting it on the back of a chair. As soon as I removed it, I felt a blast of frigid air all over my body.

I didn't realize he was staring at me for a least a minute. I tried to turn around, but it was too late.

"Bella… it seems like you're… pregnant," Charlie sputtered.

"Shit," I whispered to myself and then raised my voice so he could hear. "Uh, yeah. This wasn't how I wanted to do this, but I came here to tell you… I'm pregnant."

He scowled a little, and his stout mustache wiggled. His signs were easy to read. He wasn't happy.

"Well, congratulations, I guess." He left me in the hallway and went into the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator door open and the familiar pop of a beer can being opened.

I took my time following him, and then just stood there, waiting for him to speak.

"How many months are you?" he asked when he came up for air after chugging a good amount of beer.

"Three and a half," I said. "I found out after the wedding."

"So… you weren't married before… that happened?"

"No." I shook my head. "I got pregnant before."

"God, Bella." He groaned and hit his head against a cabinet door. "You couldn't just call me?"

"I thought you might want to hear it in person. It is a pretty big deal."

"I knew I shouldn't have sent you away to that big city," he said quietly.

"Dad, you don't have to be happy about it, but I just wanted to come and see you. I thought we might be able to go fishing or-"

He spun around and cut me off. "Why did you have to go and ruin everything, Bella?"

"What?"

"You ruined your life. I didn't send you to Chicago so you could fall in love with the first boy who smiled at you. You were supposed to be somebody and do something with your life."

I was kind of stunned and didn't know what to say at first. "Why would you say that? I think I _have _made something of my life."

"Do you know what people say about you around town?" He didn't wait for a response. "They think you just left us all behind and changed into some kind of… celebrity."

"I didn't realize I had a contract to stay here and be the town's mascot." I was steadily getting angrier.

"I was so happy when you called and told me you were coming. I thought that _maybe_ I might be able to talk some sense into you and get you away from that… man you married." He said the sentence with venom and disdain. It was rare to see Charlie in such a mood, but it did happen. I remembered his rage in high school when I screwed up, and he wasn't above yelling to get his point across. I didn't want my homecoming to be like this.

"He's not just some man. He's my _husband_, Dad. His name is Edward."

"I know what his name is!" Charlie, ironically, pulled a hand through his hair. "I was counting on you to make it in life, Bella. I wanted you to get out of this town and be somebody."

"I'm confused. I did exactly what you said and now you're mad at me?" I hadn't moved from my spot.

"He trapped you, Bella. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not some young girl who doesn't know what's going on. Edward isn't trying to trick me into anything. I married him with a clear head and knowing full well what my life would become. You just weren't ready for it."

"You're right. You know why? Because I hadn't spoken to you in two years. You were running around with him in some country and left me behind."

"I thought about you every day, Dad."

"Well, that doesn't matter now." He shook his head. "I thought that I could talk you out of marrying him and that didn't work. Then I told myself that you'd come to your senses and see how bad he is for you and get a divorce. I was holding onto that, but now, you're having his child. You'll always be connected to him."

I gaped for a couple of seconds. "If I knew my pregnancy would cause such a reaction, I wouldn't have come at all."

"Maybe you shouldn't have. I want the old Bella back." Charlie's eyes were so full of love that it was hard to get mad at him, but I was.

"I'm the same Bella."

"No, you're not," he insisted. "I don't know this woman. She travels on private jets and gets made up in designer clothes and has a mansion in the suburbs. What happened to the girl who wore plaid all the time and couldn't even look at shoes with heels, let alone walk in them?"

"She grew up, Dad. That's what you're supposed to do when you go to college," I said slowly.

"I don't like what you've become and no one else around here does either."

"I don't care what everyone else says! Dad, I'm a good person. I haven't changed that much, and even though I dress better or have a big house, doesn't mean I'm any different. But so what if I am? Aren't I supposed to change?"

"Not like this. _He's_ changed you," Charlie snarled.

I stumbled backwards a little before I caught myself. "Mom was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"All those years, she said you were trying to hold her back and keep her in this town. I always thought she was making stuff up, but now I see she was right the whole time. You want me to be here with you so I can take care of you. You want me to be one of the hundreds of girls who graduate from that fucking high school down the street and don't go anywhere."

"That's not what I'm saying, Bella."

"Yes, it is. You wanted me to marry Mike Newton and have three kids by now so you two could be fishing buddies. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Mike. Now he was a good man." Charlie raised his eyebrows, daring me to argue any further.

"No, Dad! I didn't want Mike. I wanted to go to Chicago and live. That's what I did. It might not have been by your standards, but I'm happy. I really am. I love my husband and my life. I'm sorry if you don't like it."

"That man is a monster," he yelled. "He doesn't love you, Bella. He just wants a sweet girl to hold his hand at events and to pretend with."

"You think what we have is pretend? I wouldn't have gone to jail for him if I didn't believe in us."

"And that's another thing: why were you so sacrificing? What has that family ever done for you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Dad." I scowled. "I came here because I wanted to have a good weekend and tell you about your grandchild. If you can't be happy for me, then maybe I should leave."

"You probably should." Charlie turned away from me.

"Um, is everything alright?" Anna shuffled into the kitchen, unaware of the crossfire she had just entered. She looked naturally pretty with her shoulder length, ashy blonde hair. Nothing like Renee, but I think that's what Charlie wanted. She smiled at me softly.

"Hi, Anna." I wiped my cheeks free of tears. "I think I'm going to go to The Lodge. My dad needs to cool off."

"I don't need to cool off, Isabella," Charlie grunted. "I'm not changing my mind on this."

Anna's brow crinkled. "What happened?" She put the bags on the counter. "We were all so excited you were coming."

I sobbed a little. "I told him I was pregnant and he blew up at me."

"Charlie! How could you do that?" she scolded. "Congratulations, Bella."

"I will not congratulate her. She's being stupid and can't see how he's trapping her."

"Edward is a fine man," Anna argued. "He might be a little… rough around the edges, but he's good to her. We've talked about this, Charlie."

"Everyone thinks you're some kind of whore, Bella," he said to me. "You were supposed to be a role model. Now all these girls want to go off to the big city and find a rich mobster to marry."

"I can't believe you're saying this to me right now," I cried and was suddenly transported back to high school when I stood in this same kitchen, crying over something far less significant. I couldn't even remember what it was now, but the feelings were still the same.

"Charlie, your daughter is not a whore." Anna went over to him. "How could you say that?"

"I didn't mean to say that." He ran a hand through his hair again. "But you're embarrassing us, Bella."

I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know what for. I couldn't even speak. The temperature in the house suddenly dropped by at least a thousand degrees. It was suddenly teeth shatteringly cold.

"You don't mean that," Anna said. "Please, stop being so rude."

"I have a lot to get off my chest, and it's been building for years. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, but I love you too much to let your life spiral down the drain." He sighed and moved closer to me. I backed away.

"You've changed just as much as me. I have never been so hurt in my life." I angrily swept the tears from my face. "I shouldn't have come."

"I'm trying to help you, Bella."

"You are making me feel horrible and I don't need this right now. I've already lost one baby; I'm not doing it again." I turned away from him.

"Wh- what?" Charlie stuttered. "What did you just say?"

"Forget about it," I whispered.

The door opened. "Mom! I forgot my lunch for camp. I have to run back after I eat here. Is that okay?"

A boy waltzed into the kitchen with a bright smile. He looked just like Anna. Bobby was her son from her first marriage, but Charlie loved him all the same. That's what he told me, at least. I was beginning to question his love for anything at the moment.

"Oh, hey, Bella!" He hugged my tightly. He was only ten years old, but almost as tall as me. "I couldn't wait for you to get here. How are Edward and Alec and Francis?"

"Um, they're good." I tried to hide the fact that I was crying. "It's nice to see you too."

"Bobby, go upstairs. I'll bring you something," Anna said sternly.

"Okay, Mom, but I have to leave in half an hour." He looked at us strangely, but didn't say anything and left.

"I think I'm going to go back home," I said to them. "It's obvious that I made a mistake coming here."

"Bella, don't do that. We'll get this sorted out. Charlie is happy that you're here. He's just having trouble coping with everything."

"Coping with what? This should be a happy time." Maybe I was just too optimistic. Could things really ever go back to how they were? If this trip was any indication then no, they couldn't.

"Bella, I'm sorry for saying those things, but it hasn't been easy on me. I had to watch you go to jail, and then you just disappeared. Now you're back, married, and pregnant with a child I don't want you to have. What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, Dad. I just don't know." I felt a sharp pain in my back and leaned over. "I think I'm going to go and wait for my car in the family room."

"Please stay. At least until tomorrow. I'm sure once Charlie calms down, he'll be better." Anna patted my back.

"Okay, I'll stay until tomorrow." I nodded with a smile. I couldn't look at him, though.

"Good." Anna sighed. "I'll take you to The Lodge if you want."

"No, that's okay. My car should be here in a couple of minutes. I'm going to sit on the couch." I sniffled my way into the other room.

Bobby was on the sofa, swinging his legs and watching cartoons. I sat next to him.

"Sorry about all of that," I said.

"It's okay. Grownups fight." He shrugged. "Are you hungry? My mom could make you a sandwich."

"No, I'm okay." I breathed heavily. The temperature was lowering… a lot. I almost couldn't breathe. My lungs seized up.

"Are you feeling alright? You look kind of sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to sit up, but a prickly pain radiated from my side. I hunched over in pain.

"Mom!" Bobby shouted and ran out of the room.

There was a shuffling of feet, and then hands were on my face. "Bella, are you okay?" Charlie's voice said in my ear.

"Get away from me." I pushed his hands away. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, my God, Charlie she's burning up," Anna squeaked.

"Bella, can you hear me?" my father asked.

"Call Edward, please." Another pain, this time sharper, cut through my side. I could feel a cold sweat break out all over my body in response.

"I'm not calling him. I have to take you to the hospital."

"No, you don't care anyway. Just call Edward," I cried. "Please, just call him!"

My teeth chattered loudly, and my vision went hazy. I was suddenly so sick, but I couldn't figure out why. My mind just kept racing with possibilities, coming up short at every turn since I could no longer think clearly.

"Call him." My body shook from the tears as pain erupted in every limb.

"Bella, I can take care of you." Charlie insisted.

I vaguely noticed Anna rush over and grab my cell phone out of my jacket pocket, rushing through the list of contacts until she found the one she was searching for. I didn't ever hear the conversation, though, because it all went black after that.

* * *

I had some of my worst experiences in hospitals, getting bones reset or getting casts molded. But hospitals always gave me comfort, because I knew I would get fixed. It probably only made sense to me, but I found a strange sense of familiarity in the pristine halls of a hospital.

As my body started to awaken, I could immediately tell that I was in one.

The air smelled too clean. The sheets underneath my body weren't overly comfortable, but not scratchy either. I could feel how they were tucked with care around me and almost fell back asleep. The beep of a machine was far off in the distance, and I counted each chime. Thankfully, nothing hurt anymore, and my temperature was back to normal. I didn't feel the pull of an IV line under my skin, either, so that was good.

When I took a sniff of the air, I smelled faded cologne. It wasn't powerful at all; maybe I was the only one who could even detect it since it was my favorite.

I heard the soft tapping of a shoe on tiled floor and felt my body tingle all over. Not in lust, but in heated anticipation for when I opened my eyes. I knew who it was already.

Expensive Italian leather makes a very distinct sound.

I opened one eye and saw Edward sitting in a chair by the window in the small hospital room. He was dressed in a suit, telling me that he had flown from work. I'm sure his conversation with whoever told him to get on a plane was rather heated. It was dark outside, so I had probably been sleeping for a while.

Edward had his glasses on, shaking his head as he muttered to himself. He didn't look happy at all. I could feel the anger rolling off of him even from across the room. I watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose with force and sighed in frustration.

His phone rang. He checked it, but didn't bother picking up.

I shifted in bed, letting him know I was awake.

Edward's head snapped to my direction, and he was near my bed in a flash. "Bella, thank God." He ran a hand over my forehead, moving the hair away.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, my voice thick with disuse and dryness.

"About six hours. I just got here." He sat on my bed and sighed. This time in relief. "I've never prayed so much in my entire life."

"Really?" I chuckled humorlessly.

Edward nodded with a stern face. "I can't ever keep you safe, can I?"

"I don't know what happened." I tried to sit up, but found that I needed his help to do so.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your father stressed you out and drove you crazy. He's an asshole."

"You heard about our fight?"

"Yes. He and I had a very intense shouting match down the hall. I almost got arrested…twice!"

"He said a lot of bad things, but I don't think he meant them. I _hope _he didn't."

"Your father has some major issues that I don't care to get into right now. He's a jealous jackass who can't stand to see you happy."

"I'm sure that's not the case, Edward. You're being a little harsh."

He scoffed angrily, "You're in a hospital bed and he's out there bitching at me for ruining you or whatever lies he's spewing."

"He said you've changed me."

I could tell that Edward wanted to say something, but he let me continue.

"He thinks I'm supposed to be some kind of role model for the girls around here, and I let him down. I'm the town's embarrassing secret." I could feel the tears well up again, but didn't let them fall.

"That's not true, Bella." Edward pulled his chair to my side and sat down, taking my hand. "You don't owe these people anything."

"I don't think I've changed that much, do you?"

"No, of course not. You've just grown up into a woman," he assured me.

"He doesn't want me to have the baby. He doesn't want me to be married to you. I've disappointed him so much."

Edward's jaw clenched and a growl grumbled in his chest. "He had no right to say those things to you."

"Is he here?" I asked.

"I think so, somewhere. I threatened to kick him out if he didn't get away from your room."

"Am I okay? Is the baby all right?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to the doctor yet. Anna said that everything was okay, though. I was trying to get in to see you, so I wasn't paying much attention."

"God, I never should have come here." I rubbed my face.

"I hate this town, by the way."

"Why? What happened?"

"You took the jet, so I had to fly public," he answered in revulsion. "Then I rented a car and had to drive here. I got lost like, four times and ended up on some fucking mountain. I ran the only fucking stoplight in this place. I almost hit two different deer, and I swear I saw Bigfoot in the parking lot. I didn't know where the hell I was."

We both had a laugh at his expense, but then sobered up quickly.

"Thank you for coming." I squeezed his hand.

"Where else would I be?" He kissed my knuckles. "I rushed out of a meeting with some very important people. I told them to fuck themselves when they demanded I stay."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I was going crazy on the flight. I just prayed that you and the baby were okay."

Our moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. The last person I wanted to see at this moment stuck his head in.

"Um, hi." Charlie cleared his throat.

"Get out," Edward commanded. "I can't look at you right now."

"I have a right to see my daughter."

"Not if she doesn't want to see you." Edward stood up. "Get out!"

"Look…" He moved closer to me.

I thought Edward was going to explode. He walked to the other side of the bed so quickly I had to do a double take. "Get away from my wife. You've already caused enough damage."

"I don't have to listen to you." Charlie glared at him. "I'm trying to help her."

"By calling her an embarrassment? You have no right to even look at her right now. You put her in the hospital."

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at some fancy charity benefit or getting arrested?"

"You don't know a thing about me." Edward shook his head in disgust. "I don't really care for you, but you're Bella's father and unfortunately, I'm stuck with you until you're dead."

"You're crossing a line, boy."

"Get away from Bella," Edward instructed, his voice rattling with anger. He was trying to hold it together with his fists clenched at his side.

"Dad, we'll leave in the morning. You don't have to stay here," I said remorsefully.

"See what you've done," Edward roared. "You're upsetting her with your stupid comments…"

"She's my daughter. I know what's best for her," Charlie cut in.

"She's _my _wife, and she's carrying _my _child. If you can't deal with that then you need to make a quick decision. Either you're her father and stick by her, or you get out of our lives altogether. I won't have you causing her added stress."

"How could you say that to me?" Charlie's mouth stayed open in shock before he stuttered, "I love her."

"Then treat her like it and stop your tirade against me, because I'm not going anywhere. Trust me, I'll move her so far away she'll forget all about you and this stupid town."

"Bella, don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to push us even further apart. This is what I'm talking about," he said to me.

"No, Dad, this is all you. I wanted to come here and have a good weekend, but you ruined it." I forced myself not to cry again.

"Try me again and you won't ever see your grandchild." Edward was so close to Charlie at this point, their noses were almost touching, "You'll live a very sad life Charles Swan."

A doctor poked his head in. "Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?"

None of us replied.

Dr. Gerandy had been here ever since I could remember. He treated my broken bones and gave me painkillers when my clumsiness caused horrible bruises in high school.

"Hi." I waved at him.

"It's so good to have you back, Bella." He beamed, not really noticing the tension in the room.

"I'll be gone in the morning. It was just a quick visit. This is my husband," I introduced them.

"Of course. We all know about Edward." He shook his hand.

Charlie leaned up against the wall, grumbling, while Edward came back to sit in his chair.

"I should be able to discharge you by tomorrow. I want to keep you for observation overnight," the good doctor said, flipping papers on his clipboard.

"What happened?" Edward asked. "Is she all right?"

"Wait." I stopped him from speaking. "Charlie, I'd like you to leave, please."

"What?" He pushed off the wall. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Charlie, I'm sorry; I can't have you in here if she doesn't want you." Dr. Gerandy smiled tightly. "You'll have to leave."

"It's okay. I have Edward," I said. My father looked like he had been stabbed. He backed out of the room, shaking his head.

"Um, well, back to you," Dr. Gerandy continued. "I have a few questions."

"Okay."

"Have you been traveling recently?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I just got back from Spain a week ago."

"And did you have any pork?" he asked, writing on the clipboard.

"I think so. Probably," I replied, looking at Edward for help.

"I believe she did. Why? Is that bad? The books didn't say she couldn't have any."

"No, usually it's fine, but… I believe you have an infection."

"An infection?" My voice cracked.

"Yes. It's called toxoplasmosis. Anyone can get it, both men and women, but we don't see a lot of it in this country anymore," he said confidently, although I knew there was more. His face didn't look assuring.

"She got it from pork?" Edward rubbed his forehead. I think I might have seen a bead of sweat.

"Probably, or fruit. That's another common way to contract it if it hasn't been washed correctly. Usually the symptoms are flu-like, and it can be fatal if not treated, but like I said, we don't really see it here in the States. Most healthy people recover from the virus on their own, without medicine, but since you're pregnant, we needed to treat it aggressively."

"But… we're okay, right?" I asked worriedly.

Dr. Gerandy exhaled, pulling up a chair of his own. "I don't want to worry you unnecessarily, but any infection contracted during pregnancy is dangerous. Thankfully, we caught it quickly. We'll just have to watch you closely. You weren't completely asymptomatic, so we needed to treat it with a course of antibiotics."

"Is it safe for her to take antibiotics?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"So, I'm going to be fine." I smiled. "There's nothing wrong if I just take the medicine?"

"_You _are fine, but the babies might not be. Chance of passing it to the babies is fifteen percent in first trimester, thirty percent in the second, and sixty in the third. You, of course, fall into the second category. The chance that it could be potentially fatal to the babies is slim."

I felt like I was going to pass out, but I had to keep breathing, so I could hear what he had to say.

"Fatal?" Edward blinked a couple of times, letting the information sink in.

"Yes, but I don't think that will be the case here. It should be fine. I just had to warn you."

"What exactly might happen to the baby?" Edward asked.

"Uh, a long list of things, but it's not that different than if a woman got a cold or the chicken pox during pregnancy. There's always a risk."

"You didn't answer my question," my husband snapped. His hold on my hand was tight, but comforting.

"Well, the most common cases include blindness, hearing loss, brain functionality problems, asthma, and muscle weakness. The further into your pregnancy, the higher the risk is that the babies contract it and have complications from it. Complications might range from mild to severe. They can be anything from a rash to something more complicated, like cerebral palsy or epilepsy."

I let out a gust of air, and my brain shut down completely.

_No! Not again. This can't be happening again…_

Edward looked sick. I bet I looked the same, and I couldn't really breathe.

"Please, don't worry." Dr. Gerandy patted my knee.

"What if it's too late for the baby?" My voice was weak.

"The ultrasound was perfect, but you'll still need an amniocentesis to be sure they didn't contract the disease. When you reach week eighteen, we'll screen the amniotic fluid to check the babies' DNA to make sure neither of them contracted the disease. If one were to contract the disease, you would then need to speak to a genetic counselor, because the disease becomes a congenital one. The baby would also need a full screening at birth and antibiotics for a full year of its life afterward to prevent any of the birth defects that can happen. It's pretty intense. As of now, though, it looks like all is well with your babies." He smiled at me.

"Babies?" Edward's head swiveled around.

"Yes." Dr. Gerandy nodded, and then his smile faltered. "The nurse hasn't talked to you yet?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, well then… congratulations. You're having twins. We noticed that your HcG levels were elevated when we did your blood work, and an ultrasound confirmed that you are, in fact, having twins. Around week thirteen, we can be sure."

I coughed air into my lungs, and my brain started working again. This time in hyperspeed. I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly, but from Edward's reaction, I think I did. He looked downright unhealthy. The blood in his face was gone. His skin turned paler than I had ever seen and his eyes were as big as saucers. He leaned back in his chair with a huff.

"Twins… As in two?" I asked, my voice weak.

The doctor nodded. "Welcome to the fickle world of pregnancy. Do twins run in your family?"

"No," I answered.

Edward's mouth just hung open. He looked like a zombie.

"Well, these things just happen." Dr. Gerandy stood up. "I'll let you two talk, and then you need some rest, Bella."

"Thank you."

"It's good to have you back. Try to visit us more often. And congratulations again." He grinned and left the room.

My mood went from depressed to elated in a second flat. My cheeks hurt from the smiling, and I wanted to giggle. Edward had yet to move or even inhale.

I bit my lip and let him sit for at least ten minutes before I squeezed his hand. He jerked back to life.

"What?" he gasped.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Just taken by surprise, that's all. Are you okay?"

"I'm ecstatic." I beamed. "I'm having two babies."

"I heard. I'm not as… euphoric as you, but I just need to think about it all and rationalize it in my head."

I nodded. "I understand. But you're not mad, right?"

"Of course not, Bella." He sat up. "If this can make you smile that big, then I'm happy as well."

"Really?"

"More than anything." I think he was lying. I couldn't be sure, but Edward hugged me and pulled me gently towards him. "We'll have to readjust our lives… again. I thought I was used to the thought of _one _baby."

"I think we're ready." I clung to him.

He chuckled, "Let's hope so, Bella."

* * *

**HOLY DOUBLE BABY BATMAN**

You knew, didn't you? AHAHA. Gotcha. People have been putting the twin theory in reviews since the start of this story. But you knew I would throw that twist, didn't you? I know you did.

Edward can't even fathom having one baby. Now he's getting two? It's going to be a glorious couple of months. I love making him suffer. But not too much of course. He is, after all, my favorite character.

And what about Charlie, huh? Such a douche. But he had a few things to say obviously. Just a concerned father or something more? You decide.

And then of course the neighbors. Victor and Victoria are a bunch of hot messes. Those two are up to no good. Trust.

Thanks to Jenny for the beta'ing of course.


	22. Chapter 22

Execution

EDWARD POV

"_Freedom is just chaos, with better lighting.__"-__Alan Dean Foster _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I was agitated—as I usually am when I'm away from Bella—but tonight, I just wanted to get home. I had been working a full twelve hours, since I missed an entire weekend of work traveling to Forks a couple days ago.

I sighed just thinking about how much of a mess that was.

I had been in a meeting and ignored two phone calls, one from Alec and one from Jane. But when Emmett called, I knew something was up. I answered and he told me that Charlie was trying to contact me because Bella was in the hospital. I almost had a heart attack on the plane ride to Washington, and when I eventually got there, Charlie had to throw a fit. I wasn't prepared, nor in the mood, to deal with him when my wife was suffering a couple doors away. Yet, he laid into me about putting her in danger and taking her from him.

I couldn't hold myself back and said a few things I probably shouldn't, but I have no regrets. He needed to hear what a little bitch he was being. There were bigger things to deal with than his fragile mood.

I was livid at whatever twist of fate that gave Bella a fucking infection, a rare infection, at that. It didn't make sense. Was I the only one in the world who had to deal with this shit? Was all the evil dumped on my shoulders?

We stayed the weekend in the hospital, and I made sure to do all the research I could on toxoplasmosis. Apparently, she should be fine in a couple of weeks, and the harm to the babies was slim, but I was still freaking out. What if we hadn't caught it in time? I couldn't even think about that.

_Babies_…

Two of them. Not just one, but two. I still couldn't comprehend it, but when we heard the heartbeats on the sonic ultrasound, Bella's face almost broke from smiling so much. I couldn't show my uneasiness. I was finally able to identify my emotion with this pregnancy, though. It was discomfort. I wasn't mad or scared, but I was just confused a little. I didn't understand it all.

But did any of that matter? No, because Bella was happy, and she wanted this. I would get on board with anything that made her this ecstatic. She had been twirling around since our return home, and the fight with Charlie was all but forgotten. I didn't think they'd ever talk again.

Bella told the family, and they were happy, as well. Alice was overjoyed, and Rose cried a lot. I got pats on the back from my brothers, and even Amun cracked a smile at the news.

But that was a couple of days ago. Everyone had since settled, and I had to get back to work.

"William, what time is it?" I asked from the backseat of the Aston Martin.

"Midnight, sir."

"He's late," I grumbled.

"I know, sir, but he'll be here. He wouldn't dare miss a meeting with you."

I nodded.

"Don't worry. He's too scared to _not _show." Jasper fixed his jacket next to me. He was the only one I brought along tonight.

The car was parked underneath a secluded bridge in a questionable part of town. The Chicago River was to my left, and I swore I saw a tumbleweed pass by. In the shadows where we were, the city lights didn't reach the car, and I knew we would be hidden from prying eyes.

Tonight was a night of the utmost importance. I would be cementing my reign as the fucking king of this town. I just had to take care of unfinished business.

I really wanted to get back home to my wife. I hadn't seen her since seven this morning, and it was starting to wear on me. We talked over the phone and texted, but I didn't have time to meet her for dinner before she had work. I didn't even eat dinner myself. Bella was always so supportive and never complained, but I knew we needed our time together. My attitude was more in check when I had seen her at least once throughout the day. That unfortunately didn't happen today.

I fired three people and threatened to kill another. It was all over stupid, menial shit, but I was proving a point. The shits I worked with knew I shouldn't be crossed, and yet they did it all the time. I was tired of it.

"Calm the fuck down, Edward," Jasper said to me. "You're shaking."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, it's starting to freak me out."

"Oh, I guess I'm just tired."

"Well, get your shit together. I think they're here."

Sure enough, a black Bentley pulled up in the opposite direction. I almost didn't see it because it was so dark. The headlights flashed.

I opened the door and got out, buttoning up the jacket of my suit. I had to look presentable for this. It was an execution, after all. Jasper and I stood at the front of our car and waited.

Aro Volturi stepped out of the Bentley, flanked by two large security guards. The car stayed on, and he spoke quietly with them. I wasn't sure what he was saying, but I assumed it was a final farewell. He patted them on their shoulders and they got back in the vehicle. It idled for a couple of seconds before driving away, back into the darkness.

He looked worse than I remembered, and I could see just how old the man was when he walked towards us. In the soft light of the streetlamp overhead, I saw how his navy suit drowned his significantly thinner frame. He didn't bother having it tailored, and it was obvious that he had lost a lot of weight from stress or just his lack of appetite.

Aro stood proud and firm. "Gentleman." He nodded in greeting.

"Nice of you to join us." I pushed off of the car and walked slowly towards him. My shoes clicked on the cement and echoed under the hallow bridge.

"I would ask you why I've been called here, but I'm sure I already know, and I'm not scared." His hands stayed clasped in front of him.

"Really? Why do you think you're here?"

"You called me here to be killed." His steel blue eyes were steadfast, but scared.

"You would be correct."

"I assume this has something to do with the fact that I tried to have you assassinated."

"Among other things, yes." I circled him. "Not only that, but your mercenaries attacked my _wife_. I won't stand for that."

"I knew this would be the outcome if they didn't succeed." Aro seemed to have already made peace with his demons. His voice was calm, expecting.

"You're also here for the simple fact that I just don't like you, and you've become a pain in my ass. I can't have you or your family messing with the business I have going on."

"Are you referring to your buyout of Tokyo Weapons Manufacturing?"

"Yes, I am. I know you put a bid in and tried to woo them away from me."

"It didn't work." His lips set into a thin line.

"No, it didn't. You will never defeat me, yet you insist on trying. May I ask why?"

"It's the way of the game." He shrugged. "For years, your family has been in charge. It shouldn't be that way."

"Your logic is faulty. We're the best because we work hard at what we do any stay focused. You spent years letting your sons gallivant around this city instead of training them. Carlisle knew what he was doing. He set up a dynasty, which you failed to accomplish. That's why we're still around and your family is dying out."

Aro didn't have anything to say after my scolding.

"I hoped that we might be able to work together as I'm doing with the Mangicavallos. They know their place. You seem to try and push the line back each time. I can't let you continue."

"So you're just going to kill me?"

"Yes. All your assets will eventually shrivel up and you'll be disgraced, as it should be."

"What about my family?"

"I know you have set something up to take care of them. I'm sure Vienna has more than enough money to last her a lifetime and since you've been… relived of your sons, I could care less what happens to your empire."

"You can't just own everything, Edward, but I don't know how to stop you. I've tried to gather the other families to try and start some kind of resistance. Nothing works." It almost sounded like he wanted to cry. "I've given up. I'm too old to play your game anymore."

"Weak is what you are," I said in disgust.

"Your generation is too quick for me. I can't adapt. I was supposed to let my boys continue what I had started but-"

"I killed them," I cut him off. "I shot them dead in their beds."

Aro sniffed, "I know."

"On your knees." I commanded. "I don't care to look at you anymore."

He did as I said, and with great strain, sunk to the hard ground. He grunted in pain as he hit the concrete. I'm sure his arthritis was excruciating at this point.

"Edward, may I ask you one question before you terminate my life?" Aro stated.

"Yes."

"Did… did my sons suffer. Were you cruel to them?"

I walked behind him so that I didn't have to see his face. "No. I doubt they felt anything," I told him truthfully.

"Did they say anything?"

"No," I sighed. On some level, I understood. Aro lived for his boys, and when they were gone, a large piece of him left as well.

"I would like to apologize for their actions. I know they threatened your Bella, and I tried to warn them…" He trailed off. "I admire you, Edward. You're everything your father taught you to be and everything I couldn't instill in my sons."

I was slightly stunned by his words. I had never had a civil conversation with this man, even when I was a teenager, and now he was choosing to voice his true thoughts? It was a little too late for that. My vision became blurred every time I thought about his filthy sons. Felix and Demeiri were the lowest of the low, and they came from worse. Apple, tree, and all that nonsense. Aro wasn't any better.

They had all crossed lines by attacking and threatening Bella. She had been a constant target of their violence, and I couldn't bring myself to conjure up remorse for this man.

"I have no sympathy for you. If you thought that little speech would save your life, you were sadly mistaken," I whispered, my head low to his ear.

He began to pray. I heard his low mutterings.

I let him get halfway though before I placed my hands around his head, one on the top and the other on his chin, and twisted ninety degrees to the right. There was a sickening crunch and crack as his bones clashed against each other.

Aro's body limped to the side before it fell completely.

"The mighty Greek leader has fallen." Jasper stood over the body.

"Thank, God," I exhaled. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted. This would of course cause scandal and drama, but at least he was gone. All fingers would be pointed at me, as they should be; although, I don't think it mattered much anymore. Everyone would be happy to get rid of him.

There was no point in hiding the body. Everyone knew who he was and would recognize him easily. Normally, I would cut off his fingers and pull out his teeth. Makes a body harder to identify. But he was Aro Volturi. No need.

Jasper and I kicked him until he rolled towards the edge of the street, overlooking the river. We said a quick prayer and crossed ourselves in remembrance before pushing him in.

"With any luck, he'll surface downstream in some forest outside of the city." I cracked my knuckles, watching Aro sink lower.

"Let's go home." Jasper patted my back.

By the time William pulled the car into the driveway after dropping Jasper off, I was more than exhausted. I climbed the front steps, put in security codes, and unlocked the locks. It was a tedious, but necessary task.

Bella had left me a plate of something in the oven. I wasn't really sure what it was, because I was too tired to even really taste it. I would definitely need tomorrow off.

I trudged up the stairs, trying to be as light as possible and commenced with my nightly routine. I needed a scalding shower. I finally crawled into my waiting bed, which was occupied by a sleeping Francis and Bella. She was muttering in her sleep again and looked very peaceful, but as soon as my body hit the sheets, she reacted. Her arm reached out and she pulled herself closer, snuggling up to me. It felt good to be home.

"Edward, what are you doing out so late?" Bella asked, her voice sleepy.

"I had some business to take care of." I kissed the top of her head. "All is well now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I'm exhausted. I'm taking tomorrow off."

"So you can spend it with me." She smiled and clutched at my bare chest.

"We can do whatever you want." I chuckled. I wasn't even sure she was really awake.

Bella put her nose in the crock of my neck and took a whiff for a couple of seconds. I saw her brow crinkle and then her eyes open.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You smell… wrong."

"I do?" I sniffed under my arm.

"Not stinky just… wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you alright, Bella?" I put my hand on her cheek to feel her temperature. "Is it the antibiotics the doctor has you on?"

She slapped my hand away. "I'm fine."

"Well, you're having a hallucination then," I stated. She probably smelled the stench of death on my skin. It was a very acute odor that only few could detect. It always lingered on my skin. "Just go back to bed. You and the babies need rest."

I dragged her closer to me under the sheets. We were practically intertwined at this point.

Her face broke out into a smile. "Babies…"

I shook my head with a smirk. I could always count on her to get happy when I mentioned the word.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Edward. Glad you're home safe and sound." She draped a leg over me. I was home.

All too soon, the blaring of an alarm clock woke me up. I slammed my fist down on it, and the noise stopped. I groaned and rolled over into the empty spot that usually contained Bella. I looked around the room, but didn't see her so I got out of bed.

I had slept a good nine hours. That almost never happened, so I was very refreshed. Almost too enthusiastic to start my day. I wrapped myself in a robe and padded downstairs, where Bella was already sitting at the table, reading a magazine. Our food had been delivered, as usual, and waiting.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"I had a little bout of morning sickness. Everything is okay," she assured me before I could worry.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yup. I feel a lot better. I didn't even know I was sick. Who's ever heard of toc… toxca… How do you say it?"

"Toxoplasmosis," I helped her out.

"Yes, that. I'm never eating pork again," she said. I don't think she realized that she was eating a sausage link at this very moment.

I just shook my head and sat down.

"Oh, I forgot to get the paper." Bella shot up from her seat and scurried off towards the front foyer. She came back a couple of seconds later with a grim look on her face.

"What?" I asked, taking a bite of my eggs. "What's going on now?"

"He's dead," she mumbled.

"Who?" I asked, even though I was certain I already knew the answer.

She sat down and showed me the front page. It was a special edition print, meaning that they scripted what they had originally sent out to the printers and replaced it with this. A large picture of Aro Volutri was present with a headline that read: _Famous Chicago Businessman Found Dead in River. _

"Oh, my God," Bella gasped and snatched the paper away from me, opening it up.

I didn't think they would find him this quickly. Certainly not before the morning paper. No matter. I guessed things like this shouldn't be prolonged.

"Aor Volturi, proud Chicago philanthropist and businessman, was found murdered this morning on the south banks of the Chicago River by dock workers," Bella read. I tuned her out after the first sentence.

I figured the article would be more positive with only a few mentions of his inappropriate and embarrassing debacles over the year. No one wanted to admit it now that he was dead, and we're supposed to respect him, but that man caused more damage to this city than anyone in recent memory.

Sure, Carlisle was bad, and I was worse, but we never terrorized innocent people who had nothing to do with the family business. We always kept things separate. That was a big reason why the police aren't always on my ass. They knew that I was doing bad things, but I wasn't hurting civilians. It was hard to scold me when I killed murderers or drug dealers, even though I wasn't doing it for completely justifiable purposes.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Bella got my attention.

"No. What did you say?" I refocused.

"I asked if you had anything to do with this."

"Do you want the truth?"

"I would like it, yes." She raised her eyebrows.

"Ask me again next week." I continued to eat my eggs. "I'm still working out a few details."

She was not amused. I found my answer kind of funny.

Bella picked up the paper and read again, "A light blue handkerchief was found at the scene of the crime and is seemingly the only piece of tangible evidence at this time. It is not yet sure if the cloth had anything to do with the murder, but it was all the information we could attain at this point."

"So?" I shrugged.

"I brought you a pack of light blue handkerchiefs for you birthday two years ago. I've tucked them into the side pocket of every suit you own. You know that."

I thought for a second. "I guess we'll have to get burn them all now."

Bella rolled her eyes and her head banged on the table in frustration. "You killed him!"

I didn't answer.

"I can't believe this."

The phone rang next to her. We always kept the phone on the table when eating because it was easier than getting up to retrieve it.

"Alice? ... I know! ... Call Rose too…" She waited, drumming her fingers on the table. "I know! ... That's what I said, but he thinks he can get away with things like this… Exactly… I just read it… Well, that can't be right… Who cares? … Okay. Call me back later."

She put the phone back down and glared at me. "You're playing with fire, Edward Cullen."

"I like the heat."

"You think this is funny?" she screeched. "If it was anyone else, fine. But it's _Aro Volturi_. He's arguably the most famous face in this city behind the mayor and… Well, you!"

"It was his time. The old man could barely stand up. I put him out of his misery." I was done eating and placed my fork on the plate. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did, because I'm not sorry. He deserved what he got, just like his sons."

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve it. Honestly, I could care less what you do. You have your reasons, I'm sure, but this is a big deal. Everyone's going to know it was you."

"Of course they will. That's how it works. I kill someone, and I'm the first suspect - naturally. If they can pin the murders on me, then good, but if they can't then I'm a free man once again."

"You can't keep doing things like this and expect to get away with it," she argued.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I was _asked_ to kill him by a higher authority?"

"A higher authority than you? Do tell." Bella mocked me and I didn't like it.

"Believe it or not, there are more powerful people in this world than me, and a lot of them wanted Aro dead. Just because I had the balls to do it doesn't mean I'm the guilty one."

"That's exactly what it means! You completed the action, and that's all the police care about."

"And what if they police asked me to kill him?"

Her mouth opened once or twice, trying to find the words to say. "What do you mean?"

"Government conspiracies, high powered assassinations, covert operations. They happen all the time and I hate to break it to you, but the people you trust to keep you safe are usually the ones behind it all."

"So you're telling me that the Chicago City Police Department told you to kill Aro Volturi?"

"I didn't say that, but I guarantee you they won't come to my door and ask questions," I said with finality. "That's the hard truth of the matter. I do what I do because it benefits others as well as myself. Of course, I wanted that bastard dead and so did everyone else."

Bella didn't have anything to say or any questions after that. She just looked at me in shock, almost as if she had lost brain function.

"Don't concern yourself with this stuff." I gently took the paper from her hands. "He knew the rules. He broke them. There are prices to pay. I can't tell you who suggested this little execution, but I can say that it's not anyone on the wrong side of things, if you know what I mean. It's been coming for a long time."

"What if you get caught?" She hung her head, trying to hide her face.

"I've been doing this for a very long time." I lifted it back up, "I'm the best at what I do, so don't worry."

"You're so cocky all the time."

I smiled. "It's my nature."

The phone rang again, jerking Bella back to reality. She picked it up, "Hello? … What? … You can't be serious… No, I haven't read that…" She snatched the paper from me again and quickly flipped through it. "Hold on, Alice, let me put you on speaker."

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?" _Alice shouted.

"Yes," I shouted back, "you don't have to yell."

"Oh, sorry. Jasper got this new phone for the house and I don't know how to work it yet… Shut up, Jasper," she said to him.

Bella started reading again from the _Life and Style _section this time, "Edward and Isabella Cullen are proud to announce that she is indeed pregnant. The couple, after being married for roughly two years, will be expecting twins in the fall. Edward Cullen is, of course, famous for being one of the richest men in Chicago and until meeting his wife, Isabella, was considered a lascivious bachelor. We are happy for the couple and wish them luck."

"_Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever read?" _Alice squealed. _"I almost died when I read it. Rosalie is cutting hers out and having it framed." _

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Who wrote that?"

"I did and sent it to the editor yesterday. He put the last sentence in, I guess," I told her truthfully.

"_That is so sweet." _Alice sniffed. _"Jasper, I want a baby!" _He replied something like 'hell no'. I couldn't really hear.

"That was so sweet of you." Bella hugged me tightly.

"I figured I should announce it sooner rather than later since you're entering your second trimester and already showing. Did you like it?"

"Of course I did. I'm going to send it to Renee."

"She seems to be the only one happy about the babies in your family." I chuckled, remembering the conversation we had with Bella's mother over the phone a couple of nights ago. I think I went deaf from all the screaming she did.

"_I think it's quite ironic that our mortal enemy dies the same day the baby announcement is made. Out with the old and in with the new." _

"I didn't plan it like that. I swear." I grinned widely at Alice's rationalization.

"_I'm sure you didn't. By the way, the paper says that Aro's funeral is on Wednesday. We're all going." _

"Like hell we are." I snapped out of my joyful haze. "There is no way in hell I'm going to that thing."

"Oh, yes,you are." Bella wiped her face. "You have to go."

"_It's just classless if you don't, Edward. And we Cullens are nothing if not classy." _

I grumbled. She was right.

"Fine, but I'm not making a speech."

The rest of the day was consumed with me dealing with Aro's death. I was glad I took the day off, because I had too much work at home to get done. All the newspapers called, asking for a statement. Everyone was under the impression that we were rivals, but good acquaintances. I guess they were right. I had known the man all of my life, and our families did used to be rather close, but that didn't mean I had to like him.

Still, it was my job as the head of our family to send condolences and field questions about how I felt when I heard the news. I just had Bella write the press statement, and I gave a couple of phone interviews. They had questions on if I knew what happened and if I had any involvement. Of course, I said no, and like I told Bella this morning, the police had my back. They made sure to keep my name out of things.

I also spent time during the day finalizing my weapons takeover. The plant was all the way in Japan, but had facilities on the far side of Russia, near St. Petersburg. That was where all the manufacturing took place. It was almost mine. I had a couple more papers to sign and possibly a trip to check it out before I could claim it all. I would be the owner of the largest weapons creation plant in the world. _Forbes _was already talking about it, and _USA Today _was keeping a close eye on anything dealing with the subject. I would certainly be making a splash within the next couple of months.

The weekend came and I got more time off, which surprised Bella. She thought I might be coming down with some kind of cold, but I assured her I just needed to work from home a little more. When the week arrived, I began to dread this fucking funeral. I hated them, especially for people I didn't like. Now I would have to go and pretend to be saddened by the fact that a "great man" was gone. It was going to be a big deal for the city, and I was expecting a lot of hassle from everyone about me being there with my family.

_Bullshit!_

"Should I wear the red tie or the blue one?" I asked Bella in the closet on the morning of the funeral.

"You're going to wear a red tie to a funeral?" She seemed skeptical.

"Why? Is that wrong?"

"It's seems kind of flashy."

I bit my lip in thought for a second. "Fine. Blue it is." I wrapped it around my neck and began to knot it.

Bella looked nice in a black dress the kind of flared out to hide her bump. It was still noticeable, though. Her hair was down and her jewelry was minimal. She always wore her engagement ring, but today she added a nice diamond necklace that I had bought her. It sparkled in the lights of our closet.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked and pointed to her neck.

"Because, Vienna will be there."

"So?"

"So… she always talks about how her jewelry is better than mine. It's in all the gossip magazines."

I smirked. "Who's being tacky now?"

She scowled. "_This _is tasteful, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, my dear."

Bella put on her black pumps and strutted out of the closet. It was a wonder she could walk in those things, especially while pregnant, but she was determined to look nice at all times. I think I was rubbing off on her a little.

Of course, it had to be raining today, and it was more difficult than it should have been to usher Alec and Bella into the black town car that pulled up in front of the house. William helped with the umbrellas, but they were still cumbersome.

"This is going to be so much fun," Alec joked sarcastically on the ride into the city.

"Just keep your head up and don't say anything," I told him. "And Bella, please don't get into a fight with Vienna."

"You're the one who choked her."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Liar."

"She deserved it anyway."

"Still, I haven't laid a hand on the girl. _I _should be the one watching _you." _

I didn't reply.

The largest Greek Orthodox Church in Chicago was packed wall to wall. It was ridiculous, almost as if no one had ever been to a funeral before. I didn't know what made people suddenly so religious, but it was like they _had _to come see Aro Volturi off into the next life. I was over it the minute I sat down next to Bella in the third row.

It was a who's-who of Chicago celebrities and businessmen in attendance. They mayor was there, and a couple of Aro's close friends. Or at least, the people he claimed as friends. No one really liked the man. His family took up a large portion of the church. Athenadora was weeping uncontrollably, and Vienna wasn't much better. I doubted if they were real tears. Aro's niece was still the worst attention whore I knew. It was disgusting.

The Cullens were there, as well as the other crime families who came to pay their respects. I hadn't seen some of them in years. Nobody seemed shocked that I was here, but I heard the whispers before the service started.

I quickly learned that a Greek Orthodox funeral was a lot different than an Italian one. There was a lot more chanting, and I found it all very distracting. It was all in Greek, which was to be expected, but I didn't understand enough of that language to comprehend what was being said. There was little emotion from the people in the pews, minus Aro's wife and niece. At an Italian funeral, everyone wept. It was encouraged.

It was strange to look around at his family and see their stoic faces and rigid posture.

Aro's casket was up front, but closed. I don't know if that's how it usually went in a service like this, but as a ritual in the mob community, caskets were always shut tight. Thankfully, Aro wasn't littered with bullet holes so that was a plus.

By the time we were done, I was ready to leave. I was hungry and tense. I kept checking my watch every five seconds, praying that time would change faster.

"I think everyone's supposed to go up there," Bella whispered to me as people from the back made their way in straight lines down the aisles of the church. Once they reached the casket, they bowed and kissed a golden cross.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of remembrance thing?"

"I guess so. Like when everyone gave roses to Nicola."

"I'm not doing that." I crossed my arms. "There is no way in hell I'm getting up and kissing some icon for that man."

So I didn't.

Bella and I walked out of the church once the service was finally finished and waited on the sidewalk with the rest of the family, our umbrellas raised. Mourners passed by us and kept their heads bowed. The photographers and reporters were across the street.

"Let's go eat," Jasper suggested nonchalantly.

"I would love to, but Bella and I have been asked to attend his burial," I told them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emmett laughed quietly. "That's hilarious."

"We don't have to go," I said hopefully to Bella, while shielding her from the rain.

"Oh, yes, we do. We have to pay some form of respect or you're going to hell." She nodded as if what she stated was fact.

"I'm already going to hell." I rolled my eyes.

Hugs and kisses were given around the family before Bella and I got into our car. Jasper was taking Alec back to our place, and we would all eat there in about an hour.

William drove the car through the rain towards the cemetery. I purposefully told him to take the long way and travel slower so that we wouldn't have to sit through the whole thing.

"I don't know why we're going to this anyway," I said angrily. "A burial is for friends and family."

"I guess he considered you a friend then."

"That's disgusting. Why would I want to be friends with him?"

"I don't know, but we're going and you just have to watch. No fighting," she said pointedly.

"I have a little decency, Bella. I won't start a fight at a funeral. But we're leaving quickly. I don't want you to be out in all this rain. All we need is for you to get pneumonia to cap it off."

We had pulled up to the gates of the cemetery, and I noticed that it was a more secluded area than was normally used in larger plots. I think it was a family location. I told William to stay in the car and helped Bella out, holding the umbrella for us as the rain continued to pour.

The walk up the hill on the cement path towards the burial was short, and I was thankful that I didn't have to carry Bella through the mud. There were about twenty people already there with heads bowed as a minister said a prayer over the casket. A few chairs were occupied, but most people stood. There was a green tent that kept the rain away, and I was already counting down the minutes until I could leave.

I didn't notice anyone besides Athenadora and Vienna, but neither of them had acknowledged me today. Thank God.

I lowered the umbrella when Bella and I scooted under the tent.

"Do you need a chair?" I whispered to her.

"No, I'm fine."

The burial was just… so awful. I realized that this was where people let their emotions go. I got tired of the sobbing after a while and tried to tune them all out. One man next to me was asked if I had a tissue, which I did, but denied him. It was gross.

Finally, the casket was lowered. This part I paid attention to. I wanted to see him settle into his final resting place. That piqued my interest. It was done manually by a couple of his nephews, and with a resounding thud, was in six feet deep.

I smiled.

People started to walk back out into the rain after that.

"I'm glad we did this," Bella said. "Don't you feel better?"

"If you're asking if I needed to be at his funeral for some cathartic reason, then no. I could have slept in and been just as fine as I am now."

"Edward, you have a lot of issues," she replied jokingly.

"I can't help that. He's gone. Let's move on."

Our shoes made soft noises as we made our way to the car, but we were stopped by the last voice I ever wanted to hear.

"Well, well, well…"

I spun around to see Jacob fucking Black smirking at me from underneath a navy blue umbrella with the City of Chicago seal on it in white.

Bella grabbed my arm before I had the chance to pounce. "No, Edward. He's not worth it. You'll get in trouble."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him. My voice was so filled with rage that I almost didn't recognize it.

"I came to pay my respects." He shrugged like it was nothing.

He was bigger than I remembered. Maybe more muscular and was definitely better dressed; no doubt a perk of working for the federal government. His hair was still cut short and he still had that boy-like quality to his face, but I just wanted to bash his teeth in.

"You have the nerve to show up and smile in my face after all you did to me." I took a step closer. Bella still hadn't let go of my bicep.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about," he gloated. "Could it be the fact that I arrested your girlfriend and practically made you go insane?"

"I'm his _wife_ now, Jacob, and just because you had control over me then, doesn't mean you do now."

"My apologies, Mrs. Cullen." He kind of bowed before her. "But congratulations on the babies. I read it in this morning's paper. Exciting news."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I scoffed. "You knew I'd be here."

"Of course I did."

"Go back to Washington. There's nothing left here for you to do."

"Quite the contrary." He looked around like he was bored. "I'm thinking about making the move back. My mother needs me more these days, and I'm finding it intolerable in D.C. Too much political red tape."

"You mean too many rules that you have to follow?" Bella snapped. "I could have your badge in the palm of my hand for some of the things you did to me. I just make one phone call and you'd be fired."

She took a step closer this time. I was the one trying to hold her back.

"I did what I had to do."

"And you still didn't get your man." It was my turn to gloat. "I was dangling in front of your nose for months."

His face turned down into a scowl. "Don't think I wasn't on to you. I knew your tricks, and I knew where to find you."

"Then why didn't you come get me?"

"I knew you'd be back. Chicago is your home, and Carlisle needed someone to take over. It was always going to be you."

"I'm in a position of power to make your life very miserable, Jacob. Don't test me."

"I relish your challenge." He toed forward just an inch.

"You have no idea how much I want to slap you right now." Bella rose up her tiptoes and still wasn't eye level with him, even in heels. "How dare you come back here and intimidate us."

Jacob backed down. "I'm not here to fight. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, though."

"You're damned right we will," she growled. "I have some things I want to say to you, but I won't do them here and a funeral. You're coming to our house for dinner tomorrow. Then I can scream all I want."

"What!" Jacob and I said in shock at the same time.

"Yes, and I'm making roast beef so bring the red wine." She took the umbrella from me and started to clunk down the hill, leaving me in the rain, but spun back around. "No, I can't drink. Bring me general ale, a two liter. Dinner's at seven so don't be late or I'll cut you six ways from Sunday."

"Did you just threaten a police officer?" Jacob almost stomped his foot in anger.

"You bet your ass I did." She turned around hastily and retreated towards the car.

"You better not be late." I grinned superiorly and backed away from him, following my God-send of a wife.

"The nerve of that jackass," Bella huffed when we were situated in the car. "I will tear him a new one if he even so much as thinks that he's getting away with anything crazy again."

"You know, we're not supposed to be fraternizing with cops, Bella."

"You can make an exception. I just want to have a chance to yell, and then you can send him on his way. We don't even have to eat dinner. I just thought I'd extend the invitation."

"Always so polite." I kissed the corner of her mouth. "What do you plan on saying to Mr. Black?"

"I'm not sure, but I wrote a speech a long time ago. I have it somewhere." She was pissed. I could feel it.

By the time we got home, the anger still hadn't subsided. She was out of the car before William even turned it off.

"She's on fire today, sir."

"That she is, William." I opened the door. "We won't be needing you for the rest of the day. Go home. Have a good one."

"You too, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

I rapped my fingers on our marble countertop in the kitchen and watched the digital clock on the stove.

_6:58…_

"He better be here." Bella took her amazing looking pot roast out of the over, slamming the door shut.

"He'll be here."

We had sent Alec to Alice and Jasper's for the night. Things might get a little heated. Everyone thought I was crazy for allowing a cop in my home, but I needed closure. That little fucker had been digging under my skin for five years. It was time to stop the pain.

"You're going to be civil, right?" Bella asked me, setting up the table with fine china.

"You're the one who threatened him.

"Yeah, but I can have a conversation without pulling out a gun."

"Oh, really?" I went over the chair she usually sat in and reached underneath, pulling out the loaded Smith & Wesson MP45c that had been tapped securely.

"What?" she said innocently. "Just in case."

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Francis barked on his way to the door and slid on the tiles while trying to stop. Bella and I walked calmly to the foyer.

I opened the door and Jacob Black was standing there with a bottle of wine in one hand and Bella's ginger ale in the other.

"I never thought I'd be having dinner with Edward Cullen, but here I am."

"Please, come in." Bella took the bottles from him.

"Do I have a choice?" He chuckled.

"No." She started to walk back into the kitchen. "Wipe off your shoes!"

He did as he was told before looking around. I shut the door behind him as he let out a low whistle. "I see you're doing well in the finance department."

"I can't complain." I crossed my arms.

Francis was sizing Jacob up, circling him, and I didn't think he like what he saw. His lip went up into a snarl, showing his teeth.

"He bites so don't touch him," I warned.

"I wasn't going to. Any animal of yours is bound to have a serious attitude."

"Right you are."

"Do you know what I would have given five years ago to stand in your home?" He took deliberate steps on the tiles as he surveyed the front area.

"Don't touch anything."

"Oh, that's right, you have a little OCD problem." He snickered and slowly ran his finger over the pristine white wall in front of him, leaving a smudge.

I shuddered and almost jumped out of my skin.

"I said don't touch anything." I stood firmly in place because if I moved, I would probably try to strangle him.

"I just want to feel around." He poked a very expensive painting on the wall.

"You need to stop that." I cracked my neck in uneasiness.

"You haven't been taking your anxiety pills, Edward," he tsked.

Jacob took a step backwards and shouted to the high heavens when a loud hiss erupted from Valentino, who had secretly slunk up behind him.

"What the fuck is that?" Jacob almost tried to climb up the wall.

Valentino slid closer and his tongue darted out at Jacob's shoe, tasting him.

"Oh, that's right, you're an extreme ophidiophobic." I repeated his words from before, "I remember reading that in your police file somewhere."

"Edward, this isn't funny." His voice shook. "Get that thing away from me."

"Calm down, you pussy." I crouched down and Valentino slithered over to me. He started to crawl up my arms, and I lifted him onto my shoulders.

He was a heavy bastard, but I carried him through the house and into the backyard without Bella seeing. She would kill me if she knew I brought him inside for a little fun. I let him go in the grass. I would put him away later. He coiled up on the ground and went back to being lazy.

"Please, come in, Jacob," I said.

He looked like he had seen a ghost. His usual tanned skin was a drawn out color, making him look sickly.

I washed my hands in the sink while Bella was bringing the food over to the table.

"Do you have any more of those things lying around?" Jacob asked, shaking himself back to life.

"No, just the one." I sat down at the head of the table. Bella sat to my right and Jacob to my left. I was tempted to put him at the other end, but didn't bother starting another argument.

There wasn't much talking while we ate. It was very strange and awkward, but I enjoyed it for some reason. Bella and I just watched him. He looked so uncomfortable, although, he was good at hiding it.

"So, Jacob, what is it you do exactly in Washington?" Bella asked him, taking a sip of water.

"I used to be a part of the domestic terrorist division in the Pentagon," he answered. "I was offered a more… specific assignment here, and that's why I'm coming back."

"You're here to investigate me, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Believe it or not, everything isn't about you, Mr. Cullen."

"Really? That's news to me."

Jacob put his fork down and wiped his mouth. "I don't work organized crime anymore. It got to constricting and the Brass wanted me to do things by the book. I can't catch criminals like that. Sometimes you have to do things that aren't very ethical, but they get the job done."

"Like slamming me down on top of the police car and then cuffing me for no reason?" Bella glared.

"You were arrested on reasonable charges."

"That would have been dropped if I ratted out Edward. They couldn't have been that important if you were willing to let me go so easily."

"I just do the arresting. Everything else is left up to the judges and district attorneys." Jacob raised his hands in defeat. "But that's besides the point."

"Then why are you here?" I rested my chin on my palm, bored.

"You do realize you two are living next to illegal arms dealers, right?" He looked between the both of us.

"Aha!" Bella slapped the table. "I knew it. I knew they were up to something. Victor and Victoria?"

"I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this, but you two keep secrets like nobody's business so…"

"Please, continue." I was suddenly interested in this conversation.

"We've been monitoring them for about two years. They have given weapons so some of the worst terrorist organizations in the world; rouge agents in Columbia, revolutionaries in Egypt, Morzanists in Honduras, the Red Army in Japan, the IRA in Ireland…"

"Yeah, we get it. They're bad," I interrupted him. "Do you have proof of all of this?"

"It's not like they hide it. They're records are clean, and everyone knows who they are."

"I have researched them extensively. I've never heard anything about them or their illegal trading," I said.

"Oh, they're crafty. They get weapons from everywhere; Pakistan, China, Mexico. Then they sell the stuff ten times over before it actually lands in the right hands. It creates a web so that the guns get lost and can rarely be traced back to them. It's a global market."

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered to myself.

"I've been telling everyone for months that those two were up to something. Edward was finally starting to believe me." Bella nodded adamantly.

"I'm here to set up a unit that deals specifically with them," Jacob informed us. "Within the next couple of weeks, we should have enough to move in and arrest them."

I was processing this information and felt incredibly out of the loop. How could I have missed this? Bella had been bringing it up since we moved here, but I didn't see any viable evidence to support anything until last week. Victor and Victoria had to go.

"It's not about you anymore, Edward," he said.

"Well, that's good to know." I crossed my hands in front of me.

"But I would be able to get you if I wanted. Don't let yourself get lazy."

"Get out of my house." I didn't care to deal with him anymore.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"We're through here." I stood up.

"Well, thank you for dinner, Mrs. Cullen. It was delicious." Jacob pushed his chair away from the table.

I escorted him out.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be around." He smirked.

I slammed the door in his face and went back into the dining room.

"I didn't even get to say my speech," Bella pouted.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later. He's not going anywhere." I sat down next to her, and we continued our meal.

* * *

**HOLY RETURN OF JACOB BATMAN**

So, I told you he was coming back. Did you really expect Jacob to stay away? God, no. That would be crazy.

And how about badass Edward killing our dear Aro. He's really dead. Can it be possible? Yes, it can. The big wig is .

Won't say much more. Hope you're enjoying. Shoot me a review to tell me what you think.

As always thanks to Jenny for the beta work.

Until next time, Adios, Ciao, and Arevadercci.


	23. Chapter 23

The Time that Passes

BELLA POV

"_Any existence deprived of freedom is a kind of death.__"-Gen Michel Aoun_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

The summer months always seemed to pass the quickest to me. Maybe it was like that for everyone, so you learn to appreciate the warm weather and blooming flowers and chirping birds at a young age. You know it's only a matter of time before the harshness of winter descends.

This year, like all the other years, was no different. The end of May drifted into the pleasant heat of June, which then transformed into the scorching fires of July. I didn't even realize that the months had sped up until I checked the calendar to pencil in my OBGYN appointment dates. That's how I lived my life now. On the babies' schedule.

I had just hit the five-month mark. 20 weeks.

Every day brought new and exciting developments in my pregnancy. I was getting bigger, for sure. I was tempted to just throw out all of my "regular" clothes because I never wanted to see them again. I couldn't even wear jeans anymore. They were too restricting and hard to take off when I had to pee. On top of that, I was always eating. I couldn't stop. I just had to consume food, because it was never enough. Thankfully, I had Edward who kept me on some sort of a diet so I wouldn't be the size of a house.

At night, before I went to bed, I would stand in front of the mirror and rub my belly. It was a cute thing that stuck out at a smooth angle. I could still see my feet so that was a plus, but I knew that soon enough, I would be waddling through the house with a stomach that probably wouldn't be able to fit through the front door.

One of the best things about the pregnancy was the kicks I felt. They made me smile every time. At first, I thought it was just gas. Then light fluttering started to pass across my back and I had no idea what was happening to me. I rushed to the doctor and he laughed, telling me that it was just the babies' responses. They were growing.

Soon, the fluttering turned to light taps, almost like a soft drumbeat. I placed Edward's hand on my stomach, but he couldn't feel them. Neither could anyone else. The doctor said that was normal. They would just have to wait until later to feel, but I loved it. Sometimes I would just sit in bed and let the kicks take over. There were two sets of feet so I expected more movement as the months went on.

I was healthy. The babies were healthy. All was well.

The ding of our doorbell brought me out of my thoughts, and I jerked back to reality, putting the baby book I was reading down on the kitchen table. I walked into the foyer, and then stopped when I noticed that my body was moving from side to side.

_There goes that waddle…_

I was determined to just keep going with one foot in front of the other. It immediately corrected my gait, but felt less comfortable.

I looked at the small screen on the side of the door to see Alice and Rose, both nearly bouncing on my front steps.

"Hurry up, Bella. This stuff is heavy," Rose complained.

I opened the door and the rushed in carrying bags and boxes.

"Did you forget that it was _Giornata_?" Alice pouted.

_Food Day…_

About once a month, Alice, Rose, and I got together to just cook. It was a massive undertaking, and it usually took all day, from the early morning until late at night. We would make pasta sauces, cheeses, breads, cured meats, and all kinds of assorted Italian favorites. Then the food would be divvied up and each family got a generous portion of the feast. We would eat off of it until the next month when we'd do the same thing again. It was a ritual. A constant day to catch up and stay connected.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I ran my hand through my hair. "I've been so wrapped up in baby stuff that it completely slipped my mind."

"We thought so." Rose pushed past me into the house. "We brought extra."

"Come on." Alice happily closed the door and shoved my back into the kitchen.

Francis felt the need to check out the food supply and started sniffing the air. He liked what he smelled, evident by his fat, stubby tail, which was wagging vigorously.

I turned on all the ovens. We would need them.

"Okay, so I guess Bella can do the sauce since she's the best," Rose started to make a game plan. "I'll handle the cheese because Alice messed it up so badly last time, we couldn't eat any of it."

"I did not!" Alice protested. "That cheese was bad from the start."

"Really, all of it? The mozzarella stunk so bad Bella was throwing up for days."

I sadly nodded. "She's right, Alice. No more cheese for you."

"Fine, but I can at least make the sausage and the olive oil."

"Alright, but I get the meatballs." I told them.

"Deal." Rose slammed her fist down on the counter. "Let's get to it."

We commenced the marathon of cooking. Alice had brought her iPod, so today's musical selection was 80's rock, which was more than fine with me. More often than not, our mouths would devour some of the things we made. Just to "sample". Nothing more. But somehow, whole pans of food were disappearing.

"Jesus, Bella. You're still hungry?" Rose looked on as I popped yet another meatball into my mouth.

"I can't help it," I mumbled.

"Leave her alone. She needs to get bigger so the babies will have room to grow." Alice made kissing noises at my stomach. I shooed her away.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Rose asked me.

I smiled brightly. "I can't wait."

"Do you really think they'll be able to tell you the sex of the twins so soon?"

"Supposedly. Anywhere from sixteen to twenty-two weeks." I shrugged. "That's what the books say, at least. Renee swore she saw on the first ultrasound with me."

"I'm so excited. You could have one of each, or two of one…"Alice began jumping around.

"Have you picked any names?" Rose started to brush long pieces of baguettes with olive oil for the garlic bread.

"No, Edward wants to wait until we find out the sexes."

"That's what he said when you wanted to start decorating the rooms. He's scared," Rose said firmly. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"He's not… scared. He's just nervous. We all are. I don't know how to be a mother any more than he knows how to be a father. We're taking it slow."

Both Alice and Rose exchanged glances, but didn't say anything more.

The day went by incredibly quickly, and just like every other _Giornata, _the house started to overflow with food. We would leave half of it out to eat and freeze the rest for later. Sauces went in jars, breads were left in the oven to rise, the meats were refrigerated for later, and the smells were incredible.

"The boys will be home soon." Alice stirred the sauce on the stove for dinner.

I was rolling out fresh pasta and trying not to eat anything else until later.

"You know, when you have your babies, Bella, we'll have tiny hands to help us." Rose giggled. She was a little tipsy off of some red wine.

"I can't wait for them to get here." I ran a hand over my stomach, not caring that I left a floury handprint on my shirt.

"Four and a half more months," Alice squealed. "I haven't even started to pick out outfits. I need hats, and scarves, and small little onesies..."

"And shoes. Don't forget the shoes," Rose pointed out, still drunk.

"I guess we do need to get that stuff, huh?" I bit my lip.

"I'm excited!" Alice answered. "Don't get worried. We'll all be here."

Before I had a chance to reply, the bells of the house chimed. It always did that when a door or window opened.

Edward sauntered through the archway of the kitchen, in a particularly happy mood. His face was lit up in a smile, and he was almost unrecognizable carrying a large bushel of bright flowers wrapped in cellophane.

"Hello, ladies." He set his briefcase on the counter and walked over to me in two strides, kissing my lips with urgency. It was much too short, but powerful at the same time.

"Wow. What was that for?" I exhaled.

He shrugged. "Can't I be in a good mood?"

"I guess..."

"These are for you." He handed me the flowers. They were yellow and red roses. "Those two mixed together symbolize congratulations."

I sniffed them. "I'm being congratulated? For what?"

"Making it to month number five." He kissed me again.

"Oh, well, thank you." I smiled brightly at his enthusiasm. This was a turn of emotions.

"Edward, where are my flowers?" Alice tugged on his jacket like a child.

"Rain check?" he joked.

"I'll hold you to it."

He didn't bother messing around with Rosalie. They had never gotten along and probably never would.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful wife." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

I couldn't stop giggling at his touches. His disposition was contagious. It was oddly euphoric.

"I like this gray on you, Edward." Alice circled us both, admiring his suit. "You look very professional."

"Why thank you, Alice."

"I think I'll buy Jasper one." She nodded to herself. "Yes."

"Speaking of my brothers, they'll be here in a minute." Edward let me go and unbuttoned his suit, taking it off to hang it over a chair.

"Well, good thing today is _Giornata." _I walked over to the cabinet and stretched my legs, trying to reach above me for a vase.

Edward chuckled from behind me, his body molding into mine, as he reached over to retrieve it. He handed me the vase with a smirk.

"I hate tall people." I started to fill it with water, and then arranged the flowers, placing them on the table as a centerpiece.

"Are we going to this?" Edward asked me, holding up an intricately decorated invitation from the stack of mail he was going through. "It's for Carry and Barrie's farewell thing at Victor and Victoria's."

"I think we need to go." I went back to the stove. "It would be rude not to."

"I don't think she'll be very friendly after I almost killed her the last time."

"We can at least show up for a couple of minutes."

"I say good riddance to them," Rose shot in disgust. "They're both fake."

Edward grunted his silent agreement.

"We're still going," I muttered.

Ten minutes later, Jasper, Emmett, and Alec traipsed through the door like a rowdy herd of bulls. My house was abundant with hungry, Italian stomachs. The food was placed on the table and passed around to everyone who loaded up their plates.

"Where's Jane?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't at the table.

Alec scowled. "Edward is making her work tonight."

"I said that she was more than welcome to join us if she finished for the day. I left at a reasonable hour an she still wasn't done." Edward didn't sound remorseful at all.

"You're going to work your staff to death," Emmett said around a mouthful of food. "They need sleep."

"They can sleep when they're dead. As long as they're breathing, they belong to me."

"So, why aren't you at the office?" Alec spat. He was obviously not happy.

Edward just glared at him for a couple of seconds, not bothering to answer. Alec backed down and didn't say another word.

The night passed without incident. We were all stuffed after our first plate, but continued on for two, three, or in Emmett's case, four servings. The topic around the table was the babies. Everyone had their own opinions on names and what the sexes might be. Edward and I just nodded when appropriate. We hadn't even talked about that stuff yet.

"Of course, they're going to be the most beautiful babies on the planet," Alice commented. "Just look at their parents."

"Yeah, Bella's hot," Emmett shouted.

I blushed.

"I wonder if they'll be like their mother or father." Rose tapped her chin. "I'm hoping they get Bella's temperament."

We all agreed, even Edward.

By the time we had finished eating, and everyone was tipsy off of wine, it was ten. By the time the food was put away and the kitchen was cleaned, midnight had passed us by. Edward bellowed for everyone to get out after my first yawn. We made plans to meet later in the week for more family time.

I crawled into the silk sheets of my bed late that night, with Edward following soon after.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I snuggled into his side.

"I think." He sighed.

Francis jumped up on the bed, jostling it a little. He nuzzled his head into Edward's chest, and then plopped down almost on top of him. Either Edward didn't notice or he didn't care, because he left him there.

"Twins," I breathed out. "That's a lot of kids."

"Do you think they're two boys?"

"Is that what you're hoping for?" I asked.

Usually, when a wife inquired about this kind of thing, the husband would reply with, "As long as they're healthy, I could care less." Usually.

Edward wasn't like that.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Two boys."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, I don't know the first thing about raising girls. At least with a boy, I think I might be able to parent him with some sort of normalcy."

"That's… a good explanation."

"If they're girls then so be it, but I would be terrified." He shuddered. "What about you?"

"It doesn't matter. One of each?"

"That would be nice," Edward admitted.

"But… what if we do have two girls? Will you be mad?" I sat up a little.

He looked at me with confusion written across his face.

"Aren't you going to lecture me about how you need boys to carry on your legacy and being your inheritors?" I clarified.

"Oh, is that what you're worried about?"

I nodded. "I just don't want you to be disappointed if we have all girls. It would be our luck."

He cupped my face. "Bella, I would be happy with whatever you give me, honestly. Yes, I want boys for all the reasons you said and for the simple fact that I know nothing about girls, but if that doesn't happen then so be it."

"Really?"

"Really. Please don't think like that."

I lied down next to him. "Can you imagine a house full of girls? I don't think you'd survive."

He groaned, "I can't even think about that. All the pigtails and ribbons and pink unicorns."

"Don't forget the training bras, tampons, and boyfriends when they get older." I laughed.

Edward shot straight up in bed, flinging Francis to the other end. "Shit. Boyfriends. I didn't even think about that. We have to move, Bella."

"What? Move where?"

"Someplace where boys don't exist." He started to pull at his hair.

"Mars?"

"Yes. We'll move to Mars," he insisted. "I like it."

"Edward, you have a _long_ time until we get to that." I pulled him back to me. "And it won't be that bad."

"I'm going to have another heart attack." He still couldn't settle down. "Just think about the horny little fiends our daughters will bring through here."

"You were once one of those fiends."

"God, I know. I was the worst. I used every trick in the book."

"Then you'll teach them well. Besides, we don't even know if they're both girls." I rubbed my stomach.

Edward grumbled and rolled onto his side so that he was facing away from me. "I can't bear for you to see me right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you should be ashamed in your husband. What if our daughters fall in love with someone like me?"

"What if our sons turn out to be… like you?"

"Oh, no. Stop making me think about this stuff." He was starting to overreact, but I think he was joking.

"You'll be a fine father." I wrapped my arms around him. "No matter what we have."

"If you say so." His hand rested on mine on his stomach. "Goodnight, Bella."

I laughed myself to sleep with interesting dreams of Edward getting his face painted like a zebra. Who knew where that came from, but it was funny as hell.

The next morning was as it always was.

We got up, showered, had breakfast, told Alec to put on some clothes before coming down to eat, and then Edward was off. My appointment wasn't until later in the day, and I had work tonight, so I would be pretty busy.

After Alec left for school, I had a few things that I needed to get done around the house, including giving Francis a bath. That took longer than it required because he kept running away from me. It took well over an hour to finally capture him and throw the beast into the bathtub. When we were done, he shook himself clean and trotted off down the hall.

"Now I need a bath," I panted and sat against the tub. Edward would have to clean the dog next time.

I settled for a quick shower and rushed through washing my hair, because I was almost late. I was meeting Edward for lunch today before we went to my appointment. Instead of going out, I decided to pack a picnic basket and told him to meet me at Millennium Park, only a couple blocks away from his office.

For the first time, I had to wear one of my maternity dresses. It was causal and professional, but stretchy. The color was a deep burgundy, and I paired it with cream-colored pumps, thankful that my feet hadn't swollen to the size of canoes.

I locked up the house and Amun was waiting right outside the front door.

"You're starting to scare me." I told him when I bumped into his chest accidentally.

"That wasn't my intention, Mrs. Cullen," he replied innocently. "Please forgive me."

"I'm just saying: a little space might be better."

He took the picnic basket from my hands. "I will work on that, ma'am."

"Thank you." I walked carefully down the front steps and got into the back of the car.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." William smiled at me.

"Good morning. How's the baby?"

"She's precious, but loud."

"I hear that is the case with most babies."

"Are you excited for your appointment today?"

I nodded.

Amun glared at William when he got into the car. His face said what his words didn't; _just drive the car and stop talking to her. _

I rolled my eyes as we started out of the driveway.

We reached Millennium Park in a reasonable amount of time, which was made difficult by the midday traffic.

"We're here, Mrs." William pulled up to the curb on the far end of the park. "Do you need any help?"

"I'll handle it," Amun answered for me, coming over to open my door.

"Thank you, William." I got out. "I'll be bringing Edward back for our appointment in about an hour."

"I'll be here."

Amun followed me as we walked through the park. He carried the picnic basket and started to stare down anyone who looked at me for more than a second. He was sufficiently off-putting, but I think that was the point.

We passed The Crown Fountain, with its large, green horses, which spouted streams of sparkling water. Families dotted the green grass; the hot July sun seemed to just attract people into the outdoors.

"Here is good, I think." I stopped in a more secluded area near the fountain, but shaded by a few trees.

"This is quite appropriate." Amun nodded his approval. He spread out a blue and white-checkered blanket onto the ground. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, thank you." I took off my shoes and sat down.

"Mr. Cullen should be arriving shortly. I shall be over there." He pointed to the fountain.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I brought my own meal." He pulled out a single sleeve of Saltine crackers.

"Is that all you're eating?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm keeping the weight off, ma'am. Have a nice lunch." He tightly smiled and strolled away, seamlessly blending in with the tourists and crowds idling around the fountain.

I started to lie out some of the food I brought. Chicken Parmesan sandwiches, Greek pasta salad, garlic toast, meatballs in red sauce, and a tray of salami, which Edward would eat all by himself. It was his favorite. Thermoses of lemonade and red wine served as our beverages of choice.

I sat with my hands in my lap for a few minutes. I could have spotted him anywhere. Edward was so tall, he towered over the heads of everyone else, and his hair shined in the sunlight, almost blinding me. Today he was dressed in a navy suit, crisp white shirt, and a red tie I had bought him.

Bodyguards flanked his side, going unnoticed by the masses as Edward glided through the crowds. He saw Amun first and talked to him for a minute before turning his head in my direction. I waved. He left the bodyguards at the fountain and had a small hop in his step as he came closer.

"Oh, Bella, must we sit in the grass?" Edward tsked.

"I put a blanket down."

"Well, thank you for that, at least." He bent down to kiss me, and then took off his jacket. "It's getting hotter as the days go on. Come August, I won't be able to breathe."

"Nothing we can do about the weather." I handed him a plate when he sat down next to me. He leaned back casually, on his elbows.

"What prompted this lunch?" Edward asked.

"You've been inside all week, and I thought it might be nicer to get out for a chance." I started to load up my plate with all the wonderful delicacies I had brought along.

Edward stopped me. "Bella, you know you're not supposed to eat so much pork." He took a couple of meatballs from my stash. "We talked about this."

"I think I can eat whatever I want. It's a pregnancy rule," I argued.

"No," he replied adamantly a few times. I still snuck some throughout the meal.

It was all so easy. Us just being here, together. No stuffy restaurant or fancy menu. Just Bella and Edward.

"This is where we first met," I said to him.

"Not true. As I recall, you were sprawled out on my desk, passed out the first time we met." He smirked.

"Well, this was the first meeting where I was actually conscious. Right over there." I pointed to the fountain. "You stole my purse."

"You _left_ your purse. I gave it back. Thus, began our torturous and hot love affair."

"You were a complete jackass to me." I took a small bite of pasta, remembering just how much of a dick Edward had been back then.

"I know." He bowed his head in shame. "I never apologized for those early days, but I did enjoy your spunk when I would make a complete ass of myself. You were the first to tell me 'no'."

"I remember." I sighed, "Now look at us."

"Married, twins on the way, a big house in the suburbs." He chuckled. "Whoever thought meeting here would lead to all that?"

"I think we did well, Mr. Cullen."

"I believe we did, Mrs. Cullen." He leaned over to kiss me, but I turned my head so that he got my cheek. "What, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, but some photographers are over there." I subtly nodded in the distance.

Edward craned his neck to inspect and then shrugged. "So, are you scared of them?"

"No, but I don't think we should have our kissing faces all over gossip sites."

"You're blushing." He ran his hand up the column of my neck.

My skin tingled and fizzled with his touch. "Edward, please stop," I moaned.

"Why don't we give them a story, huh? They always print such negative things about us." His lips touched my shoulder, and then traveled upwards, closer to my face.

"Do you think they will stop once they see you ravishing me on the lawn?" My head leaned back unconsciously, letting him attack my neck with his kisses.

"Edward Cullen ravishes his pregnant wife on the lawn of Millennium Park." He chuckled, "I like that headline." His lips then touched mine with such strength that I was almost knocked backwards. I couldn't help myself and tangled my hands into his hair. It was so soft and smelled like the beach.

Edward lifted me off the ground like I didn't weight anything and placed my on his lap. My belly separated us, keeping us at a distance, but our lips always stayed connected.

Suddenly I gained some sense.

"Edward, no." I broke away. "We're like hormonal teenagers."

"I don't care," he growled.

"Like those boys you're going to try and keep away from your daughters."

That slowed his motions and he scowled up at me. "Damn, you're right."

"I'm sure the ladies of the city won't be inviting me to tea anymore after these pictures come out."

"I'll buy off the photographers if it will make you feel better." He pushed some hair away from my face.

"No, it's okay." I kissed him chastely. "But we really need to go."

"Oh, you're appointment. I almost forgot." He gently lifted me again and sat me next to him before jumping up. "We really should be leaving now."

In a second, Amun and the other bodyguards were at our sides, cleaning up our lunch. I was practically carried to the car.

We sat in the doctor's office, me in my hospital gown and Edward in a chair next to the table, waiting. He tapped his foot, a telltale sign of nervousness. After the nurse checked my vitals and deemed me healthy, she moved us to the ultrasound room and left to find a technician. That was half an hour ago. I needed to make conversation to stop myself from being bored.

"Edward, I wanted to ask CiCi a question the other day, but I realized that she hasn't been over the house in a couple of months. I totally forgot about her. Where the hell is she?"

"I paid for her to go on some elders vacation. It's a six month cruise around the world, or something." He didn't raise his head, "I couldn't take her being here so often. I know she's my grandmother, but she's stifling."

I agreed, but didn't tell him that.

He was on his phone, texting or emailing, I wasn't sure which, but his fingers were moving a mile a minute.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Setting something up for next week."

"Setting something up?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" He raised his head. I shook mine. "Cullen Inc. has done incredibly well in the first quarter since I've been back. We pushed a major firm off of the top ten in the Fortune 500."

"Really?" I sat up a little in excitement. "That's amazing. Your net worth must be… in the high hundred millions."

"Billions, Bella. Billions." He smiled a twisted smirk.

I was at a loss of what to say. Never did I think his company was doing that well. I wasn't even really sure what he did, and we never talked about money, so I was in the dark on all of this.

"We're having a small, in-house party to celebrate. Nothing too big, maybe about a hundred people." Edward continued to text. "I'm trying to work out the details."

"I would get up to hug you, but I don't want my ass hanging out of this gown. Congratulations."

"Well, thank you."

I started to play a beat with my fingers, trying to pass the time. That lasted about a minute before Edward placed his hand on mine firmly for me to stop.

"I need to talk to you," he said and put his phone away.

"About?"

"About... what should happen in the event of my death."

I huffed out all the air in my lungs at his admission and couldn't really inhale again. I felt water in my eyes.

"Wh... What are you trying to say?" My voice cracked.

"Maybe that was a little premature." Edward sat up. "What I meant to say was that we need to talk about what might happen if I'm not here anymore."

"How is that any better?"

"For instance, if I'm arrested." His face was serious and unwavering.

"Why? Should I be worried about this kind of thing in the imminent future, and why are you bringing this up now?"

"It's a good a time as any. We've never really talked about it, but you need to know."

I crossed my arms in front of me, suddenly very angry and agitated. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"It still needs to happen, Bella."

"No. I refuse."

"You can't refuse. This is serious." Edward cleared his throat. "I know you won't want to hear some of this things I have to say, but it's necessary."

I bit my lip, trying to keep my acidic words at bay.

"In the event that I'm killed, well, the will is already done. You get everything, as well as the kids, of course. My family won't be able to contest my will and they have no say in what I put in there."

"When you say everything...?"

"I mean, all of it. The house is paid for, the cars are yours, all the assets in the bank, all the real estate properties, Cullen Inc., all of it."

"Cullen Inc.? What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Emmett is on the list to run the thing, as well as Jasper. You would basically just be a placeholder on the board to fill my spot, unless you actually think you can take over, but they'll probably fight you on that." Edward ground his teeth together. "I don't like talking about this stuff anymore than you do, but it's important."

"So you'll be dead and I get all this money?" I spat. "I don't want any of it."

"Well, you don't have a choice. I'm going to take care of you even if I'm not physically on this earth. You _will_ receive it all. I've made sure of it. Everything is in your name."

"What does that mean?"

"Your name is on the deed to the house, you own all the cars, and you have control over all our bank accounts... Shall I go on?"

"I'm very confused. Why would you do that? The way you're explaining it, it sounds like you don't own anything."

"I don't." He leaned back in his seat. "If I die, there won't be any legal battle on who should get anything."

"This is starting to scare me, Edward."

"Another reason is that when they arrest me, _if_ they arrest me, it'll probably be on something stupid like tax evasion, in which case they'll seize everything in my name."

"Which will be nothing."

He smiled. "Exactly. They would have to arrest you if they want my assets. Am I making any sense?"

"Kind of." My head was starting to hurt.

"You literally own me." Edward took my hand and lightly kissed my knuckles. "As it's always been."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because I'm moving money around to accommodate the babies. They need college funds, insurance funds, trust funds. Lots of funds. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"This is a lot to process."

"I understand. We'll talk more about it later."

Before I had the time to really think, a cute and bubbly technician waltzed into the room. "Hello, hello! Are we ready to find out the sex? I hope so."

"Yes, we are." Edward spoke strongly. "Now, is there any way that the ultrasound won't be able to show us? I was reading that sometimes the baby's legs might be crossed or they'll be turned a specific way or..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen. The doctor says your young ones are in the perfect position. Let's hike up that gown, Mrs. Cullen."

She didn't let me do it myself, but roughly yanked the cloth over my stomach herself. It took me by surprise, and she didn't even warn me about the gel that she squirted over my abdomen.

"Can you be a little gentler?" Edward scrunched his forehead up. "She's not a ragdoll."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just get excited about this kind of stuff. This is why I became a nurse." She smiled and pushed the large TV screen around so that we could see it. There wasn't a picture yet, but I was almost excited as she was.

"Where are the babies?" Edward scooted forward.

"Hold on, Mr. Cullen." The technician took the doppler from the ultrasound machine and started to spread the jelly out over my stomach.

The screen flashed and was quite spectacular. I saw the babies in all their 3-D glory. They were still really small, but I could distinguish their heads and little legs and tiny feet. I almost squealed in delight. They were nuzzled together, in their peaceful sleep, and I could hear the heartbeats thumping strong. Healthy. That was all I cared about.

"So?" Edward was biting his lip in anticipation and leaning so far over the table that his face was almost pressed to the screen. "What are they?"

"Mr. Cullen, please sit down." The nurse giggled. "Okay, so the one on the left... Can you see it?"

I nodded and squinted.

"That's your baby girl," she cooed.

Now, I really was crying. Bawling my eyes out.

_A girl!_

"She's already so beautiful," I sobbed.

Edward took my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Wow."

"And this... is your son," the technician said.

I was drowning in tears at this point. It was kind of embarrassing.

_A boy!_

"A boy and a girl, just like we wanted." Edward stood up. I thought he might jump for joy. He instead started to pace and talk to himself. His face certainly didn't look mad. I could see a hint of a smile.

"Congratulations!" The nurse clapped, "Now, just stay still while I check all the babies organs and make sure they're developing properly."

I couldn't really pay attention to her, but she scratched a lot of things on a clipboard. I was just staring at my babies.

"Let me get you cleaned up and then you can change." The nurse said when she was done.

She wiped off my stomach and handed me my own tissue for my tears. It didn't help, though. The tissue just got soaked and became useless.

"A boy and a girl? Are you sure you saw it right?" I asked her.

"Of course I did. You must be happy."

"Yeah, I was hoping for it."

"Well, you'll be a good mother. I can tell." She patted my shoulder. "If you need anything else, you can ask the nurse up front."

"Thank you." I got off the table and felt the need to hug her. So I did. She seemed taken aback at first, but reciprocated before leaving.

I got dressed quickly in my dress, and then sat down to wait for Edward. He didn't seem to notice me and kept pacing.

"A boy... a girl... This is... Well, I can do this..." he muttered. I was only able to catch half of his conversation.

It took another five minutes before he noticed me again. "Oh, are you ready?"

"Yeah," I stood up slowly and walked towards him, "how are you?"

"We have one of each?"

I nodded with enthusiasm.

"I don't really know how I feel about that." He sighed, "I know that I feel good, though. That's the main thing."

I just stayed silent.

"I have so many people to tell." He took my hand and started to pull me out of the room.

* * *

The next week was a flourish of congratulations and happy tears from me. Every day it seemed like someone from the family was sending flowers to the house or shaking my hand because of the news. They were all excited for me. I couldn't contain my joy.

Every morning, I would get up with a smile on my face and try to keep myself from bouncing around. One bad thing about all of this was that the morning sickness was back. It came far less frequently than before, but it was still there and sporadic.

Edward was working a lot out of town over the past week, so I sometimes wouldn't see him in the mornings, but he always called to let me know he was okay. This was one of those mornings.

I woke up alone. Well, minus Francis, of course. He had taken up Edward's warm position on the bed when he was gone. I sighed and rolled over to look at the clock. It was only seven, and I wanted to sleep longer, but my internal timer wouldn't allow it.

I got out of the sheets and completed my morning routine. The smell of my minty fresh toothpaste seemed to upset the babies, and I threw up everything I had eaten in the past twelve hours. I rested on the floor near the toilet, Francis cuddled up to me, sensing my discomfort.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I rubbed his ears.

I finally got up and took a shower.

I was in a plush robe and drying my hair with a towel as I made my way down the stairs for breakfast. I noticed as I passed that the dryer was on.

_Huh..._

I didn't remember doing laundry last night, but maybe Alec or Edward washed something.

I went into the kitchen after letting Francis out to pee and started the coffee. I started to pull things out of the cabinets for breakfast when I heard someone behind me.

There were always guns around our house. They were loaded and ready.

I pulled one out of the knife drawer and spun around, pointing it at whatever had disturbed the silence.

A short plump woman with graying blonde hair stood with a basket of laundry in her hands. She was old, probably seventy and had wide blue eyes that held a certain quality about them that said, _don't mess with me. _

"Who the hell are you?" My voice was shaky, but my hand was still.

She tilted her head. "Hello, Mrs. My name's Katy Nana." Her accent was thickly British. I almost couldn't understand her.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Mr. Cullen didn't speak with you about this?" She set the basket down on the floor. Francis was looking at her with a suspicious face. He didn't snap like he usually did when he didn't care for someone.

"Get out of my house," I demanded.

"I think we should call Mr. Cullen. I'm sure he can sort this out, dearie."

I fumbled around on the counter for the phone and dialed the number that my fingers had memorized.

Edward answered on the first ring. "_Bella, I really meant to call you. I'm almost home, I promise." _

"Edward, there's some lady here."

"_Some lady?"_

"Yes. She says her name is Katy Nana. Who is she?" My gun still hadn't lowered.

"_And?" _

"And? What do you mean 'and'? She's in my kitchen, at seven in the morning, scampering around with my laundry."

"_I didn't tell you?" _

"No!"

"_She's the new housekeeper. I figured that with you getting more along in your pregnancy, and the babies coming soon, you could use some help." _

That was the first time I had noticed Katy Nana's outfit. She was wearing one of those black and white maid's uniforms that I only thought existed in movies. Her white shoes were shuffling on the floor as she looked at me with a sweet face.

"I don't need any help, Edward," I snapped. "Take her back. Where did she come from?"

"_Bella, we'll talk about this when I get home, but she's staying in the guest room on the first floor. I won't have you exerting yourself for the rest of this pregnancy." _

"Edward..."

"_Goodbye, Bella." _He had the nerve to hang up on me when I was about to shout at him. I was so angry that I almost called the locksmith to change the locks on all the doors.

"Ma'am, he's just trying to do what's best for you and the babies." Katy Nana smiled. "It's so nice to meet you. Mr. Cullen only has wonderful things to say, and it's been so long since I've been back in Chicago."

My arm slackened and put the gun down on the counter, but didn't relinquish my grasp from it. "Who are you?"

"Katy Nana. Don't worry, dear, I used to work for the Cullens years ago. I washed poor little Edward's wee-wee when he was just a baby." She giggled. "He's grown so much since then."

"You... used to?"

She nodded. "I had to go back to England once my daughter got sick. She's since passed."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She's in a better place." Katy Nana's face fell slightly. "But I've come back to help. Edward called me last week, and I was on the first plane out. I couldn't pass this up."

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you."

She curtsied very formally. "Likewise. I'm here to run the house. Anything and everything will be completed on time."

"About that, I don't think I want you to clean and cook. I like doing that stuff myself."

"No, no, no, sweetheart. You mustn't do such things. I'm here now." She came closer and ushered me towards a stool. "You have to sit and rest. We will certainly get to know each other shortly, once you've calmed down. Would you like some non-caffeinated tea? I have three kinds and will get some more once I go shopping later."

"Um, sure." I looked on as she fluttered around the kitchen and hummed to herself.

"Breakfast will be delivered shortly, dear."

"What the hell is going on?" Alec trudged into the kitchen with no shirt and just boxers with some kind of beer logo on them. He was barefoot, and his dragon breath almost made me pass out.

"Alec, we have company," I whispered.

"Oh, the housekeeper got here. Hi, Katy Nana." He hugged her.

She giggled, "Hello, dear Alec. We've talked on the phone, but I never realized how handsome you'd be. And so muscular." She felt his broad shoulders.

"Stop your teasing." He grinned. "When did you get here?"

"Just last night before Mr. Edward left."

"You knew about this?" I jumped off of the stool.

"I told him to tell you." Alec held his hands up in surrender. "I swear I did, but he made me promise not to mention it."

I grumbled a string of curse words under my breath. Edward Cullen was in big trouble when he got home.

Katy Nana placed a steaming cup of tea in front of me. I sniffed it and didn't recognize the smell, but it tasted divine.

"It's one of the brands I used to make Mrs. Esme drink when she was pregnant with the little ones."

"So you've been around for like... ever?" Alec sat next to me.

"Since before Carlisle and Esme were married. I used to work for Nicola, and then just stayed on as the years went by. I left after Mr. Edward went to college. I wasn't needed any more."

"We need you, Katy Nana." Alec nodded firmly. "You _have _to stay. Right, Bella?"

"Oh, um, sure," I said. I still needed to talk to Edward about this. I didn't want to have a maid, but I did have to admit that the idea of someone helping out, as my due date got nearer, was inviting.

"No need to worry. I love this family like my own. I know all about the scandals that went on here." Katy Nana shook her head. "I used to wash the blood off of Mr. Edward's shoes after his more dangerous adventures. And I assume I'll be doing the same for you, young one," she said to Alec.

"Thanks, in advance." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I like my shoes."

"I will be here to help you most of all, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me 'Bella'."

She smiled so big I thought her cheeks would burst. "I knew Mr. Edward would find a nice woman. I knew it. He was always so set in his heinous ways. All those... harlots walking around the house." She shuddered.

"Tell us some embarrassing stories." Alec laughed.

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that to him. I love him too much." She went back to cleaning or whatever she was doing. The kitchen looked spotless.

I was still slightly uncomfortable with this, but the more Katy Nana talked, the more I liked her. She had to be the sweetest person to ever walk the earth. I started to get sucked into her stories of a younger Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't help but love the lady.

After breakfast, I helped her clean up the kitchen. She scolded me in her English tone, but I convinced her to let me work beside her. I was after all, her boss. She _had _to let me help.

"So, you've been doing this for a while?" I asked, trying to learn more about her.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. I come from a long line of housekeepers. My mother used to keep house at Buckingham Palace way back when and my father was a butler himself. I couldn't see myself doing anything else, and at my age, it's almost engrained in my bones."

"Don't you want to retire?"

"Heavens, no. I would be so bored. I met Nicola on one of his trips to England, and he convinced me to work for him. That was... God, I don't even know how long ago."

"He convinced you? How?"

Katy Nana blushed a deep red. "That is rather inappropriate conversation for me to be speaking about with you."

I rolled my eyes.

_Good ole Nicola. _

"Well, after that, I didn't want to work for anyone else. I met my husband here in Chicago, and we had the most beautiful baby girl. Unfortunately, they've both passed, so it's just me again."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. I'm not sad anymore. I'm back with family." She patted my shoulder. "I've always followed the Cullens. You seem to make quite the splash a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, I was the new kid."

"He loved you so much. I could tell. And he still does." Katy Nana actually twirled to put away some of the breakfast food. " I was so sad that I couldn't make it for the wedding, but I will certainly not miss the babies' birth."

I just wanted to watch her and listen. She was so vibrant.

The phone rang and I jumped a little in shock. I picked up, noticing Edward's number. "Hello?"

"_Bella!" _he said quickly. "_I need you to listen to me very closely." _

"Edward, what's...?"

"_Don't interrupt me. I'm on my way home, but won't get there before they do." _

"Who?"

"_Bella, please stop talking. The police are coming to the house. They will have warrants and will probably tear the place apart. In our closet, there's a safe behind your shoe rack. The combination is your birthday. I need you to open it up. There's a manila folder inside. Burn it." _

He was talking so fast that I really had to concentrate to hear him. "Edward, are you okay?"

"_I'm fine, Bella. Just burn the folder. The whole thing. Now!" _

"Okay, okay." I hung up. "Katy Nana, the police are going to be here in a minute. Don't let them in until I tell you."

"Oh, my." Her eyes grew.

I rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs as carefully as I could. I went into my closet and started ripping shoes off the rack. Things went flying everywhere, and I could see the safe embedded into the wall, which had gone unnoticed before.

_09-13-1989_

I typed the code into the keypad and it unlocked. I ripped the door open and saw things that I probably shouldn't have. I didn't search for answers and took the folder from on top. I slammed the safe shut and ran out of the room.

There was a loud banging on the door, the pounding of a heavy fist.

"What the hell is that?" Alec came into the hallway as I ran past him.

"Police."

"Aw, shit."

"No guns, Alec."

There was more pounding. "This is the police. Open up."

Katy Nana shuffled towards the door really slowly. "I'm coming. One second." She winked at me.

I stood in front of the stove and flipped the gas eye on high. It burned blue flames, and I stuck the end of the folder into the fire. It started to burn immediately. I dropped it on the eye and watched the papers inside crumble into ash.

The door was opened at this point and police were flooding the room as I pushed the remains of the folder into the trash.

"Mrs. Cullen, we have warrants." A burly police officer threw me a stack of folded papers onto the counter.

I heard lots of crashes and heavy feet in the house.

I followed him. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry. We'll tell you when we do."

Police were everywhere. The raided the house with recklessness, pushing over chairs, toppling bookcases, ripping apart sofa cushions. I got more furious as the minutes went on.

"Hey, leave that alone," I shouted at a man who had stuck his hand in an antique vase. He couldn't get it out and smashed it into the wall. The vase shattered into pieces before he moved onto his next item.

Francis was barking like a siren, trying to ward off the police from his toys and bed. A deputy didn't like that and kicked him in the side. Francis yelped and crumbled.

"You jackass." I pounded my fists into his back.

"Bella, Bella, let it go." Edward was behind me, pulling me backwards.

"What the hell is going on?" I turned my anger to him.

"Go upstairs, to my office and lock the door." His eyes looked tiered and worried. A dark shadow of stubble covered his jaw, and he seemed like he was about to erupt in anger as he watched the police destroy his home. "Go to my office."

"No, tell me what's going on."

"Bella, just do as I say."

I thought about it for a second before turning around and stomping up the stairs after retrieving Francis, who had seemed to recover. Katy Nana was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, yelping for everyone to stop touching everything. The police were in the bedrooms, tearing things apart, and I followed a commotion coming from Alec.

"You can't touch that." He was screaming at a policeman in his room going through things.

"Sir, step away before I detain you."

"No, get out of my drawers." Alec drew his hand back to punch him.

"No, no." I held his arm. "Don't do it, Alec. Let's go."

"Bella, he's touching everything," he grunted. "Tell him to get out."

"Let's go." I started to pull him out of the door. "Please don't do anything stupid."

He backed up with me and cursed all the way to the office, which was left untouched. Once Francis trotted by, I locked the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I sat down, exhausted.

"Edward got us in some more shit!" Alec banged his fists on the desk.

"I'm so confused. He just told me to burn that file, and then it all erupted."

"Damn," Alec flopped into Edward's large chair, "it's not even ten in the morning and we have drama."

I held Francis in my lap as we waited. Crashes and yells could be heard all throughout the house, and I stopped myself from crying, just thinking about the damage that was being done.

"Bella, open the door," Edward said after a while.

"No. I'm not letting you in." I crossed my arms, determined to make him suffer. "You can sit out there and get arrested."

"Bella, open this fucking door!" He kicked it hard and the whole thing shook.

I didn't move.

"I'll climb up the house and through the window if I have to," he threatened.

"Go ahead." I was acting childish and immature, but I didn't care. My house was getting destroyed because of something he did or said. I could only imagine what this was about.

"Bella, please. I need to talk to you," Edward sighed loudly, angrily.

Tired of the whining, Alec got up and went to unlock the door. Edward came in and immediately started to examine every inch of my body.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I swear if someone hurt you..."

"I'm fine. What the fuck is going on?" I snapped.

"Nothing," Edward ran his hands through his hair, "nothing is going on."

"Like hell." I shot up on my feet. "They tear apart my house, they kick my dog, and are obviously looking for something. What did you do?"

"There's been an... incident." He paused. "I can't tell you everything right now, but someone tipped them off. I don't know who."

"Tipped them off about what?" Alec asked, still angry that his room was probably obliterated by now.

"Something I'm involved in. It's not even serious." Edward sat in his chair. "A drug run gone bad. A couple people died. Who cares? The police shouldn't even be here, but _someone_ convinced them that I was up to no good."

"Which you were," I said with certainty. Assuming wasn't necessary.

"Yes, but this still shouldn't be happening. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"When can I have my house back?" My voice was filled with bitterness and venom.

Edward looked at me, his face a perfect picture of impatient anger. "Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"Between this, and the sudden arrival of our housekeeper, I don't like you very much right now, so I'm keeping my mouth shut. When are the police leaving?"

"Soon." He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do this to hurt you, Bella. This is just something we have to live through."

"You can live through it by sleeping on the front lawn." Even though I was being a bitch, I knew Edward would never take my threat seriously.

"What did you say to me?" He was not happy with my tone.

"You heard me."

"This is my house and I'm not going anywhere."

The beginning of the week started out so well. Finding out the sex of the babies was enough happiness to make me forget about all the drama in my life, but of course it never ended.

I got up from my chair and left the office, without saying another word to my husband, trying to see if I could salvage anything from the wreckage of my house.

* * *

I was asked by a reader to stop the 'Holy Batman' shit. Lol. Just trying it out to see if I like it. I don't think I do.

Anyway, what a chapter, huh? I realized that I was moving way too slow and at this rate, Bella would never have these fucking babies. Had to speed up know the sex of the babies. La Baminas. A boy and a girl? Are you excited yet? I think you are. I can feel it. They will be here before you know it.

New character alert! Katy Nana. Promise she's a good one. She's not working for any bad people and she's not undercover, so don't even ask. lol. I know there will be a bunch of you who do anyway. She's just here to help out.

And of course the drama never ends. Police ripping apart your house? Not cool. Who was the tipster? Do you know who it is? I do!

As always, thanks to Jenny for the beta work. She's amazing! And thanks to all of you for reading.

Until next time, Adios, Ciao, and Arevadercci!


	24. Chapter 24

Caged

EDWARD POV

"Caged birds accept each other but flight is what they long for." Tennessee Williams

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

From the second I woke up this morning, I just knew it was going to be a bad day. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that was telling me to stay home. I rolled out of bed after a horrible night of sleep with my back hurting, and a long list of things that needed to be completed even before lunch. I stepped on Francis on the way to the bathroom, and he yelped at me, pissed. That woke Bella up, and she wasn't very happy about it at all. We fought our way through breakfast, and I left the house already pissed.

As of now, I was riding the elevator up the forty floors towards my office. My ears popped, and I yawned to open them again. My coffee was bubbling in my hand, providing me with some sort of relief, but not much. I took a long sip, letting it flow down my throat and warm me up.

"I hate Mondays," a man said next to me. We were the only two in the elevator at this point.

I nodded in agreement.

He got off on the thirty-third floor, and I went up seven more.

My bad day continued when I stepped out of the elevator. A twenty-something year old punk knocked into me. My coffee spilled on my shirt, his papers went everywhere, and he fell to the ground.

"What the…?" I grunted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen." He started to gather up his things.

I bit my lip, to stop myself from saying anything. I almost fired him on the spot. I_ really _wanted to, but just bunched up my fist.

"Get the fuck away from me," I snarled. "Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I don't want your fucking apologies!"

Jane came to my rescue, rushing forward, almost slipping on the tiled floors. "Mark, get your stuff and leave. Today is not the day for mistakes."

"Yes, ma'am." He scurried off.

"Has everyone gone crazy?" I started to wipe myself down and stalked towards my office.

"Edward, we have problems." Jane caught up to me.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"There was a security breech last night."

I stopped. "What?"

"Someone was on the computers after hours and it wasn't one of our people. They didn't have a security code, so they broke in."

"Did they take anything?"

"We're not sure yet. The I.T. people are searching through the computers now."

I waited until I was in my office and Jane had shut the door before I cursed loudly. She just stood there for a minute, letting me vent.

"What else?" I set my briefcase down.

"Monthly staff meeting today in the conference room, you and Bella are invited to about a dozen different events over the next month, and the new interns start today. They aren't here yet, but Mario will keep track of them. Oh, and you have a meeting with Jacob Black in a couple hours. I didn't schedule that."

"No, I did." I pulled a hand through my hair and ripped my suit jacket off. "Get me a clean shirt."

She ran over to the large closet on the other side of my office and picked something out. "Everyone's waiting in the conference room."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I took off my other shirt and replaced it while walking out of the office. She debriefed me on everything I had missed in the past hour since the morning started.

I slipped my arms into the sleeves when I went into a cavernous room that was set up almost like a stadium or a large class in college. It held about two hundred people and all the seats were filled with people who worked for different departments. We had this meeting anytime something major happened or once a month to just keep people informed. I had a lot of people working under me and didn't have time for separate meetings all the time.

"Hello, everyone," I said loudly, and they quieted down. I noticed some of the women in the room swoon as I finished buttoning up my shirt. I secretly smirked at that.

"As you might have heard, we had a security breach in the building last night. We're working on finding out what was taken and by whom, but I need everyone to be on alert with your things. Don't leave company laptops or Blackberrys lying around for someone to fucking swipe them."

The meeting lasted about an hour, and I just lectured everyone on what was to be done in the next couple of weeks. Half the people in the room were older than me, but I paid all their salaries so they could shove their high powered resumes and million dollar educations up their asses.

As everyone started to file out of the conference room, I called Mario and Jane over.

"Is something wrong?" Mario asked.

"The new interns start today?"

He nodded.

"How many? Where are they from?"

Mario flipped through the papers he was carrying. "Five of them. All seniors in college. Various places around the country, all top universities."

"Who did the interviews?" I walked out of the room, they followed.

"The people in Human Resources. You gave them specifics on what you were looking for, and they chose the best candidates. Don't you remember?" Jane asked.

"No." I replied. "Okay, I want the interns in the file room, going through stacks, familiarizing themselves with the business lingo we use around here. Mario, have them making copies of anything you need, teach them about the computer systems, and make sure they stay far away from me. I'll talk with them in about a week. Make sure to scare them a little."

"Yes, sir." He left my side.

"Jane, follow me. I want to take a walk through the cubicles."

We got into the elevator and went down three floors.

The air down here was different. It smelled like cheap, overly caffeinated coffee and stuffy paper, along with a hint of prescription drugs. Everyone needed them to stay awake and get the work done. Rows upon rows of cubicles were filled with people on phones or tapping away on their computers. Large windows showed off a nice view, but it wasn't like anyone had enough time to actually take it in. Most of them didn't see their families during the week and would work through meals. It was how my business ran.

There were various forms of "hello" as I rushed through the stacks, not making eye contact with anyone. I was on a mission. Jane struggled to keep up.

We arrived at one of the offices on the floor that belonged to a supervisor. He was an older man of about fifty, but had been working here since before I bought the previous company out. He had experience and a strong work ethic. His name was simply "Bob". I hadn't ever bothered to check for a last.

He was currently on the phone, shouting until he was red at someone on the other line. He didn't notice Jane or me at first, but quickly hung up once he did.

"Mr. Cullen, what a surprise this is." He shook my hand.

"Hello, Bob." I took a seat in front of him. Jane remained standing. She looked puzzled, but kept quiet. "I was wondering how the deal with Porsche is coming."

"Um, well, they aren't budging. They won't sell their exporting rights over to us. They've been using some company based out of New York for the past fifty years and want to stick with them."

"Really? Then why did they tell me different?"

"I don't understand." His brow scrunched.

"I had a rather long conversation with the plant manager in Germany. With the time difference, I was up half the night, which I particularly blame you for. My wife wasn't happy about it either." I picked up the bowel of jelly beans on his desk and started to pull out the yellow ones. I didn't eat them, but just threw them out. I _hated _the yellow ones.

"And what did he have to say?"

"He told me that it would be perfectly fine for us to handle the exporting to the states as long as we assumed the transportation costs, which will of course be in the millions, but it would be worth it."

"That's impossible."

"I've had you on this since I got back and expected it to be done by now. I had to do it myself. As I tried to fall asleep at five in the morning, I wondered why you're still here."

"You're firing me, aren't you?" His face turned angry.

"Yes, I am."

"You can't fire me." He stood.

"Bob, calm down. This is just the way it has to be."

"I've worked here longer than you've been alive."

I stood up to leave. "I'll give you the rest of the day to clear out your office and two months' pay so you can find another job."

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered as we made our way out of the office.

Everyone in the cubicles seemed to know what was going on. They stared at us with open mouths as we walked down the hall.

"I will sue," he threatened.

"Then I'll put you on the list of a million other people in the world who are trying to do the same thing. I have a very strong legal team. Don't tempt me."

I walked away with him still spouting insults. I didn't care. I barely heard them.

"That was an intense way to wake up," Jane said when we were in the elevator.

"He needed to go. If he's still here in an hour, call security."

"You are one tough boss."

"Have you messed up today? Anything I need to know about?" I joked.

"Do I ever mess up?" she replied, a no-nonsense tone in her voice.

"Come to think of it, you might be in for a raise."

"Really?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about it. Talk to me again in three months."

The elevator doors dinged open, and I walked out. Jane stomped behind me, muttering under her breath. We went into my office.

I went through the invites and mail on my desk. "RSVP for the children's charity event, and schedule me for the Goya auction next week."

"You want to buy more art? It's not like you ever put it on display."

"That's not the point. I get it because I can. Also, tell the mayor that Bella and I won't be attending his benefit."

"Any reason?"

"I'll be busy that night."

"With?"

I raise my eyebrow, daring her to ask another question.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll send Bella by herself then. One of you has to show up."

I sighed, "Alright, fine. If she must. Just clear it with her first."

"Anything else you need?" Jane wrote quickly.

"When are the security guys getting here? I need to know who broke into my computers."

"I can call them up now if you'd like? They said nothing important was taken, but whoever it was spent a lot of time looking for something."

"Tell them I need a new system uploaded on all the computers and make sure _everyone's_ stuff is checked. No one leaves this office without their laptop going through a full search."

"Yes, Edward," Jane said before closing the door.

The day went from bad to worse once I was informed on what was going on within my office. Nothing was taken from the computers, but a virus had been uploaded that was fucking everyone over. All the electronic files had to be saved and transferred while every single computer in the building had to be destroyed. The virus was too large and too powerful to stop with normal means. The best thing to do was eradicate them all.

Of course, Lydia was safe, so I didn't have to get rid of my files. They weren't sure who fucked up the security or why, but I was sure as hell going to find out soon. With everyone working without computers, it was like we were transported back to the Stone Age. I locked my door because I had no desire to listen to their complaints or problems.

"_Edward_, _Jacob Black is here to see you." _Jane's voice came through the speakerphone.

I went to unlock the door and then sat back down. "Send him in."

Jacob Black came into my office, dressed in a smart suit and an all-knowing smirk. I had decided to spare his life for a couple months, because he would become very useful soon. That didn't mean I had to like him, but I needed to be cordial at least.

"This was quite the surprise, getting the call from you."

I shook his hand. "Please, sit."

"This is where you work." He looked around. "I'm impressed."

"I didn't call you here for a social chitchat."

"Of course, but I think I know why I'm here."

"The police raid on my house. I need to know everything you do about it. Who ordered it? Why? What were they looking for? Because I know for a fact that drug bust shit was completely fabricated."

"I'll tell you what I know if you tell me what your wife burned the second before they got there."

"How did you know about that?"

"They're trying to piece together the ashes as we speak. Of course, it's a lost cause. They won't ever know what was in those files."

"It was just a hit list on people I'm planning on doing away with in the next couple of months." I didn't bother lying.

"Am I on that list?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. He was, though.

"Why bother getting rid of that?"

"I don't want you guys to put me away before I even have a chance to get my job done."

"Why tell me?"

"You won't tell anyone else." I answered, "Back to my question, what were the police doing in my house?"

"That's police information, Edward. I can't divulge that," he gloated.

"Black, I won't ask you again. They came into my home, destroyed it, and terrified my wife. She made me sleep in the fucking guest room for three days." I didn't mean to say that, but it just slipped out.

He snorted.

"You think this is funny?" I snapped.

"You're whipped."

"I'm married." I countered.

"Edward, I can't talk police business."

" I'm spending hundreds of thousands of dollars in repairs. Not to mention, my dog was _kicked_ by one of those fucking officers. I could file so many lawsuits the department wouldn't be able to walk through the paperwork. Tell me what I need to know."

He crossed his hands in front of him. "And what will you give me?"

"This isn't about reciprocity. This is about me not putting a bullet through your head."

Black thought about it for a minute before speaking, "Your wonderful neighbors, Victor and Victoria, left a tip. It sure as hell wasn't anonymous, and the people in the organized crime unit have been planning the raid for about a month. Since I'm not in that unit anymore, I didn't know about it until it was too late."

"Those fuckers…"

"Victoria wanted to use you to throw us off their trail and it worked," Jacob said. "They've completely gone over our heads, and at this point, I'm going to need the FBI to handle them. They're gun business is too big for the local police."

"So you raid my home instead?" I grunted.

"That wasn't the intention, from what I understand, but you can't let a tip go unnoticed. Especially one that involves someone as big as you."

I tapped my chin while thinking. This might have provided some kind of predicament in the past, but my quick mind was formulating a plan.

"So, why exactly haven't you arrested them yet?" I asked. "Is it the lack of evidence? What do you need?"

"Hard files, phone calls, documents, important conversations, anything." Black was desperate. He wasn't above begging at this point, because he knew I could get what he wanted. "We're grasping at straws here. All we've got to go on is our gut. We've tried to put people inside to search for _something,_ but they hire in-house. No one goes into their home without them knowing who they are."

"Okay," I sat up, "I can get you what you need, but what will you give me?"

"Excuse me?" He chuckled darkly. "'Give you'? I think the fact that you're not arrested yet is enough of a reward."

"Not good enough."

Black's eyes searched my face for any signs of wavering. I wasn't backing down on this. If he wanted information, then he would have to play by my rules.

"How exactly can you get in their circle?" he asked.

"I'm already in their circle," I answered.

"Okay, what do you want from me?" He sighed.

"What happened last week, at my house, can never happen again." I pointed at him. "I need full immunity."

"Edward, that's… impossible."

"No, it's not. You have power now, use it as I see fit."

"That's a pretty serious request."

"And one that you'll fulfill."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"That's not my problem. This will change your career if you can take them down. I get you what you need, and you make sure I'm protected."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"If I get a speeding ticket, it goes away before I blink my eyes. If I fucking kill a man on your front porch, you turn the other way. I should never have to look over my shoulder for a policeman for the rest of my life. You're used to making deals, so this should be no different."

"I don't make deals with criminals."

"Oh, like you weren't working with Aro Volturi?"

He didn't have anything to say, and his lip went up in a silent snarl.

"If you want my help then it's going to cost you." I leaned back, letting him ponder my requests.

It didn't take him very long. "You get me in that house, and I'll give you anything you want."

"Done." I picked up the phone, and my fingers quickly dialed the number I had memorized by now.

Bella picked up. "_Edward, I was just going to call you. What color sofa do you like? I was thinking blue, but then I saw this really nice green one and I…." _

"That's fine, sweetheart. Whatever you want. I can't talk long, but I was just wondering when that going away party for Carry and Barry is?"

"_Oh, um, let me check." _I heard some papers shuffle around. "_Tomorrow night." _

"It's at Victor and Victoria's house?"

"_Yes, it is. Why?" _

"I think we should go." I tapped my fingers on the table. Black looked at me with shock on his face. He was probably asking how this was so easy on my part. This scenario had never crossed his mind.

"_Edward, are you feeling alright?" _Bella asked, slight worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just think it would be nice to send them off."

She recognized that there was something more. "_I'm coming to your office for lunch. We'll talk then so you can tell me why, but I'll RSVP now." _

"Thank you."

"_No problem." _

"I have to go. Jacob Black is staring me in the face."

"_He's what? Why are you meeting with that jackass? Put him on the phone…" _

"See you for lunch, Bella." I hung up before she got angrier.

"That was quick."

"Just call me in a week and you'll have everything you need to put them away for a very long time."

Black left my office still slightly suspicious about what my plan was, but he didn't need to be worried. I just needed a solid guarantee from him that my ass would be safe from the fucking cops. By the time lunch rolled around, I was more frustrated.

One of the Mangicavallos called me…twice. I wasn't sure which one. I didn't pick up. They were kissing my ass now that I had dirt on them. They wanted their son elected into office and since I had the power to make that happen, they were at my will. Everyone in my circle was questioning how the hell I was able to control such a powerful family. I let them all speculate.

"Edward, we're here," Bella announce, pushing the door open. Francis trotted in and ran right towards me.

"Well, what a surprise." I lifted him up. "What are you doing here?"

"He had a doctor's appointment." Bella sat down. "A checkup and he's fine."

"Stop it." I held Francis away from me so he wouldn't lick my face.

"So, what's been going on around here?" she asked.

"A lot of shit."

"I'm going to need a little more than that, Edward."

I told Bella about my day, purposefully leaving out my conversation with Black. I knew that was the root of her question. She seemed particularly enthused with who had been trying to hack into my systems.

"That sounds awful." She shook her head.

"You have no idea." I ran my hands through my hair.

There was a knock on my door. Jane didn't wait for an answer before entering. "Amanda Daniels is on the phone."

"I don't want to talk to her," I growled.

"She says it's urgent."

"I don't care. She can go fuck herself with a ballpoint pen."

"Do you want me to tell her that?"

"You can tell her that once she gets the dick out of her ass, we can talk business, but until then, I don't want to hear from her."

"Oh my." Bella only seemed slightly shocked by my words.

"I didn't mean to talk like that," I told her. "I'm just stressed."

"I'll make something up." Jane left the room.

"Who is Amanda Daniels?" Bella asked.

"She's trying to buy a share of the corporation."

"And you won't let her?"

"No, I don't care for her. Didn't care for her father, either. They're old oil money, no business savvy. She's a massive bitch."

Jane reentered. "Um, so, she didn't take no for an answer. She's on her way up."

"What?" I stood so quickly my chair fell over, and Francis toppled off of my lap. "Bella, we're leaving."

"You're running away from this Amanda Daniels woman?"

"No, I'm saving myself from getting arrested for murder." I helped Bella up from her chair and snapped the leash on Francis. "Jane, make sure she knows she's not welcome."

"I really don't like being mean, Edward." She followed us out of the door. "Can't you just talk to her yourself?"

"No, I'll end up killing her, and then it'll cost a fortune getting blood out of the carpet. Handle it." The elevator doors shut, leaving Jane out in the cold.

Bella hit the button to the fifteenth floor. "We can go to lunch here."

"We have a cafeteria?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, and it's actually really nice. Mario and I eat there sometimes."

"You have lunch with my secretary?" I was getting more confused and angrier.

"Only on the occasions when you shoo me away because you're too busy. And you don't really give him time to eat. It's best if he doesn't fall over and die. You wouldn't want that on your conscience."

"My conscience has no idea what you're talking about."

The elevator stopped and Bella took my hand, leading me down the hall. Francis trotted alongside of us, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as he walked. Everyone we passed seemed scared of me, but I don't recall knowing any of them.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not noticing anything on this floor. I didn't think I had ever been here before. The cream-colored walls and carpet seemed calming enough, although, I don't remember picking the décor.

"I told you, the cafeteria. It's a nice place. Everyone who works in this building goes there. They have great food. You've never been?"

"No."

The cafeteria was rather large and resembled more of a nice restaurant. It had nice chairs and tables, along with large windows so that you could see the city. There was a sandwich line and a salad bar and a section for hot foods. Since the lunch hour was upon us, the place was packed.

Everyone quieted down when we entered. Some had their mouths hanging open, blatantly surprised. Others whispered to each other and pointed.

"What are they doing?" I said to Bella.

"I think you've shocked them into silence. You're like a demigod to them. You sign all their paychecks, but I don't any of them have ever seen you. Say something nice."

I just stood there.

"We'll have to work on that." Bella pulled me towards the food.

We loaded up on everything, and it seemed like people were starting to unthaw after a couple of minutes, but it was evident that they were indeed scared. I knew I was a dick, but I hadn't even met any of them. They could at least give me a chance.

Bella and I sat down in one of the booths by the window. Francis sat next to me, waging his tail for food. I couldn't help myself and gave him some turkey from my sandwich.

"So, do you want to tell me what Jacob Black was doing in your office?" Bella asked, trying to remain nonchalant about the whole thing.

"We had a meeting."

"About?"

"About… a lot of things. Most specifically about how I can stay out of trouble."

"Perfect, and what did he have to say?"

"I just need to give him some information and in exchange, I get immunity."

"Immunity?"

"I haven't worked out the details, but basically, I can do whatever I want."

"Well, that's not what I wanted to hear, but what exactly are you giving him?"

"They want to put Victor and Victoria away for a while. I have the power to do that."

She took a bite of her sandwich, waiting for me to continue.

"I need to just do what I do best."

"Snoop around for illegal information," she added.

"Of course. And who is better at that than we are?"

"_We?"_

"Well, I can't just waltz around their house. You, on the other hand, can get away with a few more things than me."

"So you want me to scour their computer?"

"I'll handle the computer. You just plant the bugs."

"Bugs…" She sighed, rolling her eyes. "This isn't some CIA operation."

"No, it's an Edward Cullen operation. I just need to visit my tech guy before tomorrow night."

"Where exactly should I plant these bugs?"

"You're smart and I taught you well. Where do you think you should plant them?" I leaned back in the booth.

"I'm not getting involved in this, so the answer doesn't matter."

"Bella, you know you can't resist." I chuckled.

She bit her lip. "I don't like taking advantage of our neighbors."

"Weren't you the one spying on them? You would love nothing more than to put those bastards away. Probably more so than me or Jacob."

"Maybe." She shrugged. I could tell that she wanted in on this. "The first bug goes in the bathroom."

"Bathroom?"

"Just think about all the intimate conversations we have in there. We talk about _everything_ while we take showers or brush our teeth. I'm sure they do the same. Another one goes in the office, and then in the kitchen. That should be enough to catch a glimpse of their talks."

"You're so devious. I like it."

She giggled. "You've made me this way."

* * *

The next night, I was standing in front of the mirror in our bathroom, a towel around my waist, preparing for this horrible dinner party. I hadn't seen or heard from Carry or Barry since the last gathering. I wasn't planning on apologizing for anything I said, but in order to get my job done tonight, I would have to make nice.

I had the bugs situated neatly in the side pocket of my jacket, and Bella was well versed in the plan tonight. It wasn't anything overly confusing; just get what we needed, and then act like nothing had ever happened. I could put on a smile for one night.

As I fixed my hair, I wondered just how much this might help me later on in the future. Jacob Black would surely get his information and if he held up his end of the deal, I would be set for life. He had the influence to make things happen and I was going to take full advantage of that. We weren't friends by any means, but we understood the balance of power. We were caged adversaries with no way to get away from each other. He needed me just as much as I needed him. I hated that.

"Wow. Just go like that and Victoria might have a heart attack." Bella waltzed into the bathroom, already dressed. She wore a flowing purple dress with short sleeves and stopped at her knees. Her hair was full and curled.

"I wouldn't want her to die at her own party," I chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind." Bella undid the towel from my waist, and it fell to the floor. She seemed unfazed and uncaring as she stood in front of the mirror, putting on small amounts of makeup.

"Mrs. Cullen, that was highly inappropriate. I would love nothing more than to drag you into the bed and fuck you until you can't move, but we're already late." I bit my lip and dug my fingers into the marble countertop so that I would stay still.

"Edward, don't tease me."

She was having entirely too much fun. Bella had this incredible ability to hide her attraction when she wanted. She had always been able to and wouldn't tell me how. It was as if I was just a normal friend and not her extremely hot husband. It made me feel inadequate a lot of the time, but then she'd jump my bones and make me forget all about it.

"Bella, you're going to drive me crazy." I stomped into the closet, ripping my suit from the hanger.

I could hear her laughter in the other room, clearly enjoying my painful hard-on. It was difficult to even put on my boxers since I was trying to pitch a fucking tent.

I was finally dressed to my satisfaction half an hour later. My gray suit was pressed and incredibly handsome, if I did say so myself.

"Which tie?" I asked Bella, holding up two options. I didn't really care, as long as I looked nice, but she seemed to take small joy in picking out small details of my ensemble.

She finished putting on her heels and then inspected them both. "I like the red. What about you?"

"I like the red too." I flipped my collar up, putting it on.

"Are you just saying that because you're agreeing with me?"

"You'll never know." I kissed her, finished putting on my tie, and then ran a hand through my hair one final hair.

"You look perfectly pretty." Bella took my hand. "And we're late because of your primping."

"Do you remember everything we talked about?"

"Yes, Edward. We've been over it all a thousand times." Bella rolled her eyes, pulling me into the kitchen where Katy Nana was feeding Alec a nice helping of Shepherd's Pie.

"Oh, my. You two look absolutely lovely." She clapped her hands.

"Thank you, Katy Nana," Bella said. "We'll be gone for a couple of hours, but should be back soon."

"Don't exert yourself too much. We wouldn't want you and the babies all tired out."

Bella was still kind of mad at me for bringing back Katy Nana without telling her, but she was slowly warming up. It was impossible to dislike Katy Nana. She was a saint among sinners.

William was waiting outside with a car, but I waved him off when Bella insisted we walk.

"It's right down the street, Edward," she said.

"I don't care. You're in heels and you'll fall, break your neck, and I'll be rushing to the hospital… again," I complained, puffing on a cigarette.

"Why are you smoking? Those things are unhealthy."

"You're in a snippy mood tonight."

"I'm anxious and I'm hungry. I feel like I'm a whale." She pouted.

"You're not that big."

"But you admit I _am _big?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying…"

She stopped me, "I know what you meant. I don't want to hear it. Plus, these babies are kicking like soccer players."

"Really?" I had yet to feel them kick. They just wouldn't do it when I felt around Bella's stomach. Everyone else had. Not me.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home and sleep. Please be nice."

"I can put on a smile for a couple of hours."

I stomped on my cigarette outside of Victor and Victoria's house. I rang the doorbell. It didn't take long at all for a butler to open the door and usher us in.

The house was packed with people. Emmett and Rosalie were in a corner, talking to a couple of folks from around the neighborhood. My brother acknowledged me with a head nod from across the room. I didn't see Alice or Jasper, but that didn't surprise me much. Alice refused to play nice with Victoria. I liked her philosophy, but unfortunately, I had a job to do.

We mingled. I kept Bella's hand in mine so that I wouldn't punch anyone. I smiled and laughed and joked around, making myself normal. Everyone was enamored with Bella's pregnancy and demanded updates. Even the men who had children wanted to inform me about everything child related. I hadn't even thought about baby proofing the house, or car seats, or cribs, or anything like that. I figured we had time, but the months were passing quickly.

Carry and Barrie were the guests of honor. When I talked to Carry, she acted like our last interaction never happened. She giggled and hugged me tightly.

When I finally got a chance to speak with Emmett, I was exhausted.

"You doing okay?" he asked me, clapping my shoulder.

"I'm fine. This is actually a nice party. No one's annoying."

"Free booze. Of course it's nice." He leaned against the bar. "Have you…" He looked at me pointedly.

"Not yet. Bella said she was done, though."

"Sneaky girl." Emmett grinned. "Oh, did I tell you Dad called?"

I sputtered on the gin I was drinking. "He what? When?"

"He called. Last night, but we got cut off after five seconds, and I couldn't call him back."

"Did he say anything? Where are they? When are they coming back?"

"I don't know any of those answers. Jasper said the number was from New Zealand, but I don't know why the hell they would be there. The last time he called, they were in Cambodia."

"He's called before?"

"A couple of times, but I've never actually spoken to him. I'm beginning to think that he doesn't really want to talk to us."

"He can stay away for all I care."

"Edward, let it go. You and Dad will never get along. Just leave it at that."

"I hate that man with a passion." I gripped the bar with my hands to steady myself.

"I don't think he knows about Bella and the babies yet. That's going to be a family reunion I would pay good money to see." He took a drag from his beer and sauntered off.

Bella slunk up next to me. "I'm going to keep Victor and Victoria busy for the next half hour. The main computer is upstairs in the office. Don't worry about anything."

I kissed her gently before ascending up the stairs.

The office was easy enough to find. The décor was boring and horrible plain, but that made sense because Victor and Victoria didn't really live in this house. They came and went as they pleased, so it wasn't like anything in this place was personal.

The computer was impressive. Not as extraordinary as Lydia, but impressive nonetheless. I turned it on and waited for the thing to boot up. A password screen appeared. Just for the fun of it, I tried out a few letter and number combinations. None of them worked, so I plugged in the small zip-drive I had brought with me. My I.T. guys were the best. They could create anything. If I said 'I want something that will break the password of any computer, they would hand me what I need that day. So here I sat, waiting for the code to decipher. It was actually quite boring. I kept my ears opened for steps in the hallway or any form of movement.

Once I had broken into the computer, it didn't take me long to find the folder where all their files were kept. More than likely, they would be encoded and written in a way that made them impossible to read, but that wasn't my problem. I just had to hand everything over. The police usually had people experienced enough to handle the rest.

I searched through a few things and saw a few names I recognized. Nothing jumped out at me as being anything incriminating, though. While the files downloaded, I felt around under the desk. I found the small dot-like bug that Bella had placed in the far corner of the desk. You would probably only be able to find it if you looked for it.

The downloading took a rather long time because there was so much. After it was all done, I unplugged my machinery and turned off the computer. All in all, it was a rather uneventful procedure, and I left the office with no one being the wiser.

I went downstairs and easily reentered back into the party, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. She was involved in what seemed like a very heated conversation about the advantages and disadvantages of breastfeeding.

"How was it?" she asked when we got a chance alone.

"Fine." I shrugged. "All is well."

"Good." She hugged me tightly.

That night, after the party, Jacob came to the house, and I gave him everything I had. He told us that the bugs were working fine and could be heard clear as a bell. Our jobs were done.

* * *

It was an unusually chilly and dewy morning a week later. In my robe and silk slippers, I strode out to the end of the driveway. Francis followed me, jogging along and peeing when necessary.

I picked up the paper and sipped my steaming cup of coffee. I took longer than normal, just idling on the side of the road. All too soon, I heard the familiar wail of sirens coming from the distance. I waited and a row of cars suddenly turned the corner, speeding down the road.

"They're certainly on a mission this morning," I said to Francis.

There were six cop cars. They screeched to a halt in front of Victor and Victoria's house. Jacob, dressed in a heavy looking bulletproof vest, lead the charge to the door. He banged and shouted for someone to open it.

"I almost feel bad for watching," I snickered and watched the police flood the house.

"We really should feel bad." Bella was suddenly behind me.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Do you think anyone can sleep with these alarms going off?" She hugged her robe closer to her body.

I looked around the neighborhood, and it seemed like everyone was out to see what was going on.

Ten minutes later, Victoria was brought out in handcuffs. She was screaming to be let go and flailing around like a fish out of water. It was quite a scene.

More police brought out cases of guns along with Victor. He glared at me from down the street and had a death stare that could peal paint off of walls. I waved.

"Edward, stop antagonizing him." Bella nudged me. "He looks mad."

"Well, thanks to your womanly intuition, we won't have to be dealing with them for quite some time. Seems as if you were right all along."

"I knew I was. I told you, remember?" We started to walk back up the driveway. "Remember when I told you?"

"Yes, Bella, I remember," I chuckled. "And I will never doubt you again."

"Next time, you listen to what I say."

"We'll run everyone out of town, but that's been the plan all along, hasn't it?"

"This is why we have no friends." Bella opened the door.

I stared down at Bella seriously, making sure she knew I meant what I was getting ready to say.

"We don't need friends."

* * *

**HOLY REDEMPTION BATMAN (brought it back)**

So...Edward didn't back down and found out the culprits. You probably could have guessed. It wasn't that hard. You all were using your imaginations too much. lol.

Jacob and Edward, friends? Hell, no. Never. But sometimes you have to work together to bring down the larger enemy. Can i just kill Jacob now? Unfortunately, no. He's needed.

Not much happening in this chapter, I know. But next chapter will end...with a bang!

As always, thanks to Jenny for the beta'ing. And you all for reading.

Until next time, Adios, Ciao, and Arevadercci. Next update should be next Friday. Just expect them every Friday from now on.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

BELLA POV

_"Our greatest happiness does not depend on the condition of life in which chance has placed us, but is always the result of a good conscience, good health, occupation and freedom in all just pursuits."-Thomas Jefferson_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"So since you're having a boy and girl, of course, everything has to be in blue and pink." Alice jotted down some notes.

"We could have hydrangeas. They're the most beautiful shade of blue and I love the smell," I said, excited to be planning a baby shower.

"Okay, so hydrangeas. And we need games. Lots of games," Alice ratted off.

"What about a guest list?" Rose asked. "Your mother has to be invited. Anyone from home?"

"Home, as in Forks?"

She nodded.

"No. Probably not. From what Charlie says, no one would even want to come." I immediately and unintentionally brought down the mood of our lunch date.

"Bella, don't say that. He didn't mean any of that nonsense. I'm sure of it," Rose assured me. "No father would say that about his daughter."

"Charlie would." I took a large bite of my spaghetti. "Once he thinks he's right, he's right."

"Well, then he's a jackass, and we don't need him," Alice said. "I won't invite his ass to the baby shower of the century. Next on the list, cake. You have to have an amazing cake."

"Cheesecake!" I exclaimed so loudly that everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us. "Oh, sorry." I blushed. Sometimes food just made me a little crazy. Especially now that I was almost seven months along. I ate everything in sight.

"So the invitations will go out tomorrow, and we'll have it next week at the house. I'm so excited." Alice clapped her hands. "This will make news. I'm sure of it."

"Just make sure it's not too much, Alice," I begged.

"By now, I know your style. Small and intimate. It'll be perfect," she assured me.

We continued to eat and talk about everything going on in our lives. With everyone being so busy, we sometimes went a full week without talking. It was made worse when I started maternity leave and didn't get to see Alice at work.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, just uncomfortable."

"That's to be expected, I guess."

I sighed, rubbing my large stomach.

It was getting so strange to wake up every morning and see my rounded belly. It poked out beyond a point that was natural. I was a fucking whale and didn't even try to stop my waddling now. I even want to get into the disgusting details that came along with being seven months pregnant, but it wasn't pretty.

The house was filled with baby stuff. Edward had been researching cribs, car seats, highchairs; anything baby related. One of the rooms upstairs was still in the process of being transformed into a nursery. Everything was happening so fast, and I was very thankful to have Edward's cool head. He was a blessing, and I would probably go crazy without him, but underneath I knew he was driving himself crazy.

"Have you picked out names?" Rose asked, her eyes glossing over. They always did that when we talked about babies.

"Um, I have a couple."

"Awww, that's sweet," Alice cooed. "Tell us."

"No. It's a secret."

"They'll be here in a few weeks." Rose exclaimed.

"Are you ready?"

"Not even close." I shook my head. "But I'll have help."

By the time we were finished with lunch, I was exhausted. I only had enough energy for about half a day now. These babies were so heavy it became a chore to just walk down the stairs, but at least they were healthy. The doctor said that all was well. That's what I cared about. Unfortunately, everything hurt. My feet, my boobs, my back. It was all sore and tired.

I got home and immediately changed into sweats.

"Mrs. Bella, you look lovely today," Katy Nana praised when I waddled into the kitchen.

"No need to lie," I scoffed.

"I'm not. There's just something about a healthy pregnant woman. You should see yourself, all ripe and beautiful."

"Ripe like a melon?" I laughed.

"Yes, exactly." She handed me a steaming cup of tea.

She was the most amazing woman I had ever met and helped out with everything around the house. The laundry was always done, meals were cooked, and there was never a speck of dust anywhere. Even the plants were thriving due to her meticulous watering. Katy Nana was not only a registered nurse, but had training in child care and was teaching me a lot about what I should do when the babies came.

"I pressed your dress for tonight's benefit," she told me, busying herself with dishes. "It's hanging in your closet."

"I don't think I can go. I'm so tired," I groaned.

"You have to go. This is an important night for Mr. Edward. He would be crushed if you stayed home."

"I know, I know. I was just thinking out loud."

Tonight was that party for Cullen, Inc. They had a better than expected second quarter, and Edward wanted to celebrate in a big way. He had rented out a fancy hotel ballroom and invited almost everyone in the city who mattered.

"It should be fun." She nodded.

"Would you like to come?"

"Oh, heavens no. With everyone out of the house, I can finally catch up on my knitting. I'm making the babies the cutest things."

"I'm sure they will appreciate them."

Alec arrived home from school, agitated and pissed for some reason.

"I hate this fucking class!" He punched a wall as he came into the kitchen.

"Whoa, stop it before you break your hand," I yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what else to do. In all my other classes, I ace 'em. This professor is just always riding my ass about something. Look at this paper. It's perfect." He dug around in his backpack and pulled out an essay he wrote.

There was a big red 'D' on the front and marks everywhere. I didn't even k now where to begin.

"And last week I actually failed." He sat next to me on a bar stool. "I can't ever win with this guy."

"What class is it for?" I flipped through the paper.

"Modern American Crime. I know my shit, obviously, and I even do the extra credit, but I keep coming up short." He pulled out a cigarette from his bag and lit it, taking puffs.

Before I could even react, Katy Nana had snatched it form his mouth and smacked the back of his head, all in one swoop. "First of all, these are not healthy under any circumstances, especially with a pregnant woman around. If I ever see you with these things again, I'll break your jaw." It was kind of funny to hear her reprimand him in her high toned, English accent, but she got her point across.

"Um, okay," he replied, stunned. "Sorry."

She glared at him again before going back to the dishes.

"Yeah, what she said." I hit his shoulder. "No smoking. You're too young."

"Edward smokes."

"Edward is a grown man, but I don't like him smoking either. Let's get back to your paper. Why are you failing?"

"I don't know. The guy hates me. We had a whole fucking section on Carlisle fucking Cullen, and I even failed that test. How can I fail a test about my own father?"

"Okay, calm down. He obviously has an issue with you being in his class. We'll just have to have a talk with him."

"What the devil…?" Katy Nana looked behind us, out of the windows.

"What?" I turned around.

"Those damn lawn people are running over my rose bushes again." She grabbed the broom and raced for the back door, shouting a string of inappropriate things.

"That woman is insane." Alec's eyes were wide.

"I like her."

My cellphone started to ring on the counter next to us and I picked it up to see a text message from Edward.

_Meet me outside.-E_

"Okay then." I struggled to get off of the stool. Alec eventually had to just lift me up and place me on the floor. I didn't know how he did it. I was sure I weighed a ton.

We went out onto the front steps just in time to see Edward pull into the driveway, driving a massive burgundy red Escalade. He honked the horn and waved.

"Holy shit!" Alec was almost giddy with excitement. "I get to drive first."

"So, what do you think?" Edward hopped out of the SUV and circled it.

"Did you buy another car?" I walked down the stairs.

"Well, we certainly can't drive the babies around in my Saleen. There's no room. And they're not getting in the Aston until they're potty trained."

"But this is massive." I stood on my tiptoes so that I could see into one of the windows.

"You'll be a master at driving it in no time." He opened the back door. "I already installed car seats and the dealer said this was equipped with side airbags for optimum safety."

"Impressive." I felt the leather seats.

"I want one." Alec was already behind the wheel.

"No," Edward answered firmly, "this cost more than a full year of tuition."

"By the way, he's failing a class," I said.

"You're what?" Edward shouted so loud, birds flew out of the trees across the street.

"It's not my fault," Alec complained. "I swear."

"To be fair, the professor does sound like he's being biased."

"I don't care! You work to prove him wrong." Edward dragged Alec out of the car. "Don't you bring home a fucked up report card or I'll kill you."

"That's the second time today I've been threatened. Sheesh." Alec stomped into the house.

"You didn't have to be so mean." I put my hands on Edward's chest, trying to calm him down.

"I can't help it." Edward tried to wrap his arms around me, but we were separated by my growing belly. "As his surrogate father, I demand perfection."

"You need to try a couple different tactics. He doesn't respond to shouting like that from you."

"I know. I'm trying." Edward hung his head. "He's going to turn into a major mess, just like me."

"You're not a mess. Well, you are, but I like you that way," I joked.

"You think that's funny?" He kissed my neck.

I started to laugh, but stopped abruptly.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to pee." I scurried inside, but could hear his laughter from behind me.

* * *

Another function, another dress. It was getting harder and harder to actually find something that covered my body nowadays. I already didn't want to go to Edward's party tonight, and it only got worse when I realized the dress I was planning on wearing wouldn't zip. I cried in the bathroom for half an hour, and then got mad when Edward tried to rush me.

I ended up throwing a hair brush at him, and then cried again after I apologized. It wasn't pretty and I'm sure very annoying.

Finally, I found something to wear; a floor length, dark blue dress with lots of draped fabric that didn't make me seem too big.

"My boobs are huge," I said to myself in the mirror, trying to adjust myself. I never had big breasts, a fact that I hated in high school. They were always on the small side, but pregnancy had certainly changed that. I was too afraid to check the tag on my bra to see what size I was now.

I grabbed my clutch and didn't even bother with heels. My feet were too swollen, so I was happy in flats for tonight.

I walked downstairs to see Katy Nana brushing Edward off with a lint brush.

"Stop squirming," she scolded.

"Stop touching my butt."

"Please. I used to bathe your small little bottom." She chased him with the brush. "I have to get the specks off."

"I'm fine, Katy Nana."

"No, you have to look perfect."

"You are insufferable, woman." He relented and stood still.

She grumbled and continued to brush him off. When she was finally satisfied, Katy Nana pushed the two of us together. "Okay, let me get a photo."

"Come on, I hate pictures," Edward groaned.

"No, I must have a picture. This was just like when you were going to prom. Do you remember, Edward? What was the luck lady's name?" She held up her camera, snapping away.

"I'm not sure. I ditched her two minutes in to go fuck my music teacher in the bathroom."

Katy Nana gasped, but didn't seem surprised. I wasn't.

"Can we go?" Edward complained.

"Yes, yes, please." She shooed us off.

"Katy Nana is one intense lady," I said.

"You'll be thanking her once the babies get here. She'll be a lifesaver. I promise you."

William was waiting outside with a car and held the door open for me to get in. It was extremely difficult to duck down with my big belly and took way too long for me to finally get situated.

"This is getting to be cumbersome." I encircled my stomach.

"Just two more months, Mrs. Cullen." He took my hand. "I can't wait until it's gone as well. I won't have to be so careful during our more… intimate times."

"Is that all you care about?"

"At the moment, yes. I'm horny," he said truthfully and unashamed.

The rest of the ride into the city was silent, the car filled with sexual tension. I'm sure William could even feel it up front. My libido had gone into overdrive because of the pregnancy, and my hormones were outrageous. I was crying one minute, laughing the next, and wanting to fuck the minute after that. The only problem was: it wasn't so easy to have sex when you were seven months pregnant with twins. Edward was always worried about "poking one of the babies", and then by the time we finally found a good position, I was sleepy.

Then the doctor warned me that things wouldn't get any easier after the babies were born. I had to wait an additional six weeks for everything to heal… down there before we could even attempt anything sexual. It was going to be impossible to keep myself contained. Renee said that it would be completely different when the babies arrived. I wouldn't give a shit about sex. I don't think would ever be possible, but it will be interesting to see how these kids change my libido.

By the time we reached the hotel, I was sweating.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me when the car came to a stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I fanned myself. "Just having more sexual thoughts. You know me."

"What are we going to do about you?" He chuckled.

I shrugged and dabbed my forehead with a cloth. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Edward took my hand, and I had to scoot myself out of the car ungracefully. It always took an effort to move anywhere nowadays. Edward helped as much as he could, but just ended up making things more difficult.

"Stop it. I know how to walk by myself." I wiggled out of his grasp.

"If I had things my way, you'd be rolled around in a wheelchair until you gave birth. Or have Amun carry you," he huffed.

"I would be more than happy to." Amun was suddenly at my side with his arms outstretched as if Edward's thought was a possibility.

"That's why you don't get to have things your way. I would look ridiculous."

He didn't say anything else and just let me walk by myself into the hotel. The ballroom was massive, but not yet filled. Edward made sure we came at least an hour early so he could oversee the final preparations. Wait staff was running round, laying out fine silverware on at least fifty, white-linen clothed covered tables. Caterers were setting up dishes of shrimp cocktail, caviar, sushi, and champagne. I was angry about the fact that I couldn't have any of it.

There was not only a live band, but also a DJ. I don't know why Edward needed both, but they were there. Photographers were testing their cameras, and I saw a reporter trying to chase Edward down for some kind of interview. He waved him off.

It was a very nice space with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers that sparkled brightly. There was an area in front of the band for dancing and a small stage with a podium. I wasn't sure what the itinerary for the night was, but I would be shocked if Edward made some sort of speech. He never spoke in public.

He came to sit next to me about half an hour before people were scheduled to arrive.

"Why are we here so early?" I asked him.

"I had to make sure everything was right. Some very important people are going to be here tonight, Bella."

"I'm very proud of you." I rested my hand on his thigh under the table. "This is kind of a big deal, isn't it?"

"Very big. I've surpassed Carlisle in raw wealth."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have more assets than he does. He will always have more money; there's no getting around that, but I have more wealth. It's all tied up in my business and real estate, but it's there."

"That's an ominous way of saying you're a criminal mob boss who uses force to get his way," I said truthfully.

"Is that a joke? I don't get it." His brow furrowed.

"It wasn't a joke. Just an observation."

"My whole career isn't just based off how much blood I spill in the streets. I don't think you believe me when I say that I'm going to work."

"I _do _believe you, but you can't tell me that you bought our house off of money you made in an office. People don't make that kind of money behind a desk, especially after being out of the country for four years."

"You're smarter than most, I'll give you that. Are you working for the police?" He squinted teasingly.

"You have millions…" I was interrupted by a stern look, "Oh, excuse me, billions."

He nodded for me to continue.

" People just assume you make it all in an office? I don't get how everyone can't see it," I whispered.

"They see what I tell them to see. I live my life by a very strict code when it comes to my more questionable work. I don't play around."

"I know that."

"The Cullens are the best at what we do, and Chicago is our town. I could piss in the commissioner's mouth, and he would ask me to Sunday brunch."

"I don't like it when you talk like that. You're too cocky."

"Because it's true. My philosophy is a simple one: If everyone's scared of me I can do whatever I want."

I didn't say anything in reply.

"My enemies won't ever cross me because they know me. He pulls a knife; you pull a gun. He sends one of yours to the hospital; you send one of his to the grave. It's the way I work."

"You're starting to scare me."

"Everything will be fine."

"I have no idea what that means. Please stop speaking in riddles all the time."

He kissed my forehead. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"I'll be back shortly."

Edward left the table to do whatever the hell he was doing before. I tried not to let his words affect me, but that was impossible. The way he talked sometimes made me antsy. He thought he ruled the world, and I guess he did from the way everyone doted on him, but it scared me to death. What if he got too cocky and everything blew up in his face? I would be the one standing over his grave and crying my eyes out until I was blue in the face. He wouldn't have to deal with the consequences.

"Hey, Bella, what's got you blue in the face?" Alice twirled into the seat next to me, dressed in the most beautiful green creation I had ever seen.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Family business."

"You're just as secretive as your husband."

"Imagine that. I guess we're from the same tree."

"Bella, you make no sense sometimes."

I had to agree with her there.

Like a whirlwind, the party began to pick up speed. People filled the ballroom, and I, being the wife of Edward Cullen, had to perform my duties. I walked around, thanked everyone for coming, had a great time talking to the mayor—who was already drunk—and didn't mind shaking hands with the hundreds of folks who came out for support. Alice followed me around like a dog. She was afraid I might go into labor at any minute. I had to explain to her several times that I had two more months to go. She wouldn't leave me alone and I was about to snap her head off. I eventually escaped her clutches.

"So, where are you from again?" the mayor's wife asked me. She was an older lady who had taken a keen interest in me since she realized that we now ran in the same social circles. Her name was Sharon, and she was nice… when she wanted to be.

"Northern Washington, originally," I told her.

"Oh, how wonderful. I bet it's cold up there."

"It's actually colder here." I laughed, just to fill an awkward gap in conversation.

"Hello, sweetheart." Edward wrapped his arm around me. "I see you've found someone to talk to."

"Mr. Cullen, this is a fabulous party," she said. "I love everything."

"Why thank you. It's all for a good cause. You remember the auction I talked to your husband about?"

"Oh, yes. We plan on donating a fair penny tonight. Don't you worry."

Sharon took a sip of her wine and quickly walked off.

"Come on, let's sit down." Edward guided me towards the tables where the rest of the family was sitting.

"This is a very nice party," I told him. "Everyone's here."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I nodded. "And you even have food that I can eat."

"Yes, I did think of you." He chuckled.

He pulled out the chair for me, and I sat.

"Bella, this is amazing. We should have a party every month," Alice said. "Edward, you did such a good job. Congratulations."

"Thank you." He sat next to me.

"To Edward." Emmett raised his glass. "May his rich ass never touch the ground."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I'm already a little drunk." Emmett laughed boisterously.

"To Edward," Jasper said.

"To Edward!"

* * *

My hormones got the better of me and I couldn't take the sexual frustration anymore. Edward nearly carried me up the stairs when we got home and gently placed me on the bed, making sure to "accidentally" rip my dress in the process.

"Edward, slow down." I giggled as he attacked me with kisses.

He gave me a wicked smirk and then dove again. I moaned as his lips began sucking on my neck while his hands grabbed my breasts and began palming them hard.

His lips began to descend on towards my chest. He unhooked my bra, freeing my breasts to the world. He continued to kiss me fiercely while playing with my sore boobs. I didn't mind, though. It felt good.

_God, yes… this felt so good. Please don't stop, Edward!_

"Bella… your breasts are amazing, especially now that you're pregnant."

I gasped as he covered my nipple with his mouth and flicked it with his tongue making it stand at attention.

I weaved my fingers through his hair as I arched my back to push my breast into his mouth. "Edward… that feels so good… don't stop." I panted. I was so beyond comprehension.

I felt his smile grow as he continued to lick, suck and nip at my hard nipple. He repeated the same on my other breast, showing it equal attention. Edward's hand traveled down my body, from my neck, down to my stomach and finally rested on my left thigh. He was teasing me and I hated him for it. His soft touches were about to drive me insane.

_Just a little higher…I'm in need of a release so badly_. _Please, Edward. _

He ran his index finger in between my wet folds and brought it up to his mouth. "Bella, you are dripping wet, can I taste you?"

I nodded my head up and down lifelessly, dumbfounded.

He moved so that he was further down the bed and pulled me until I was on the edge. Edward dove in between my legs and I nearly came undone as his lips and tongue made quick work for my sopping wet place.

I felt the soft bristles of his unshaven face on my sensitive areas and there was mixture of pleasure and pain that sent incredible shock waves through my body. I didn't know if it was the hormones or Edward was just that good but I think I saw Jesus and the twelve apostles.

He slid two fingers into my waiting entrance slowly. I gasped at the amazing feeling that was coursing through my body. Edward's fingers were magical; they were long and strong allowing him to hit places I needed them to. I was pretty much putty in his hands at this point.

"That's right baby… cum for me, soak my fingers." He said sternly.

His dirty talk sent me over the edge and I came all over his fingers. He had a smug look on his face as I came down from my intense orgasm. He began licking his fingers clean and I felt myself get wet all over again.

"The night's just getting started, Mrs. Cullen." Edward crawled back up my body. I was ready.

* * *

The next morning, I rolled out of bed at five because I had a full balder. It was too painful to just lie there, so I waddled to the bathroom. Edward stayed asleep, thankfully. He was exhausted from last night's festivities. I, unfortunately, couldn't get back to sleep. I stared at the ceiling and rubbed Francis behind the ears for five more hours.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Edward asked, stretching his legs.

"I couldn't sleep." I kissed his shoulder. "What about you?"

"My body only allows me three hours a night."

I didn't tell him that he had been sleeping for well over eight.

"You should be resting," he told me.

"I'm too hungry to rest."

Edward scooted over to me and ran his hand over my stomach. "Babies, stop eating so much. Your mother can't take it anymore."

This was the first time Edward had addressed our children. It kind of made me choked up.

"I want you two to listen to me. I'm your father and you must do as I say," Edward continued. "The eating needs to stop. You'll hurt her poor stomach."

"It's not that bad."

"Non più. No more, babies." He looked up to me. "I wonder if they can hear us."

"The books say they can."

"Bambini, calcio per me," he whispered. "Kick for me, babies."

He placed his ear on my stomach. I prayed that they would respond to him. He hadn't even felt them kick yet, and I didn't think he really felt connected to the kids. He was trying so hard, though.

Nothing happened.

Edward frowned. "Bambini, per favore."

Nothing.

He sighed, "Maybe next time."

I nodded and ran my fingers through his hair. "They can hear you."

The phone rang next to me. Edward reached over and picked up. "Ciao... No, Emmett... Because I said so... We don't want you here... I said no!"

I heard the dial tone.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Emmett is bringing everyone over for brunch." Edward hung up the phone.

"Good. I invited them last night." I threw the blankets off of me.

"Bella," he groaned, "I don't want them in my house every day."

"They're family, and we don't see enough of them."

"Famiglia..." Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Just go wake up Jane and Alec."

"I still don't like that she spent the night." He got out of bed.

"Would you rather him have stayed in the city at her place?"

He thought for a second. "That's even worse."

"Exactly."

Half an hour later, I opened the door for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They were all dressed in pajamas, which was ideal since Edward and I hadn't even bothered to change into anything appropriate.

"How fun was last night?" Alice bounced into the house.

"It was perfect," I said.

"Your baby shower will be that times ten. Believe me." Rose hugged me.

"Are we invited to that?" Emmett asked.

"To the baby shower? God, no. You'd ruin it." Alice shook her head.

"We are their uncles. I think we should be included," Jasper added.

"Well, if we can't go, then neither can Edward."

"I"m going." Edward strolled into the foyer. "I'm not having a bunch of strange women in my house at a party and not be there to keep watch."

"It'll be boring, though," Alice said. "You wouldn't enjoy it."

"I'll stay in the kitchen, but no one's kicking me out of my house."

"He won't be there," I assured her.

We all argued for a couple of minutes on the proper etiquette for baby showers. Rose stated that she went to a shower where the men were there as well, so it wasn't that strange. I didn't want Edward there. He would just be anxious and go crazy over everyone in the house. It was best if he just stayed away. Besides, he didn't like any of the women coming anyway.

"Where's the food?" Alec groaned as we stood around the kitchen.

"Brunch comes later than usual on Saturdays," I said.

"We could just cook ourselves," Alice suggested.

"No," Edward shook his head, "the last time you all cooked in there, it took Katy Nana two days to get sauce off the tile."

"That was Bella's fault." Rose pointed at me.

"She didn't put the cover on."

"We're not getting into this fight again." I sipped my orange juice.

"No matter who it was, you ladies have lost all kitchen privileges." Katy Nana sauntered into the kitchen. "Food will be here shortly."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I jumped off my stool and rushed to the door before anyone else. Well, I waddled quickly.

I opened the door where a tall deliveryman was standing on the front steps, but instead of carrying food, he had a beautiful vase of flowers. They were pink with long stems and striking yellow accents. The guy was really large, and looked like a bodyguard. It was almost funny to see him carrying such delicate flowers.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes. What are those?"

"Flowers." He held out a clipboard for me to sign. "They've been specially ordered."

"From who?" I signed.

"Not sure, ma'am. I just deliver."

"Oh, well thank you." I took them from him.

"Have a good day." He tipped the cap on his head and trotted down the stairs.

I shut the door with my butt and walked slowly back into the kitchen, sniffing my flowers.

"Those are so pretty." Alice plucked one from the vase. "Who sent them?"

"Edward, I guess. Thank you so much."

"I didn't order flowers," he said, confused. "Is there a card?"

I looked. "No, I don't think so."

Alec walked into the kitchen., "Katy Nana, we need more toilet tissue. I was going to go shopping later..." He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Holy shit!"

"What?" I asked.

"Nobody move!" he shouted. "Bella, do not move a muscle."

"What's going on?" I stayed still.

"Those aren't flowers. Where did you get that?" He came closer.

"The deliveryman."

"Alec, what the hell are you talking about?" Emmett scoffed.

"That's a bomb," he said firmly. "Motion detected. I used to make them back in Russia. We would send them all over the city. Has anyone taken a flower from the vase?"

We all looked at Alice. She hid the flower behind her back.

"It's been activated."

"Oh, my..." Katy Nana gasped.

"Okay, listen to me very carefully, Bella. That thing will blow if you so much as breathe too deeply. It's all based on water displacement."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but I don't like what I'm seeing." Edward stared at the clear vase. A small black box was attached to the stems and a red blinking light flashed annoyingly.

"Someone please just get this thing away from me," I said through my teeth.

"Bella, I'm going to take it." Edward held his hands out.

"No!" Alec pushed him. "Don't touch it. You don't understand how temperamental these things are.

"What do you expect me to do, let her hold the thing?" Edward yelled.

"She'll blow us all up if you fucking touch it."

"Okay, everyone calm down," Jasper said calmly, always the voice of reason. "We need to think logically about this."

"I know who made that." Alec circled me. "That's Victor's work. Or his people. Not just anyone can make this kind of bomb."

"Fucking bastard." Emmett sat down in a chair.

"Everyone, get out of the house," I whispered. "Just get out."

"We're not leaving you here, Bella," Jane replied.

Edward was about to have a heart attack. His face had turned an odd shade of purple that was only rarely seen. His breathing was short, and he was trying hard not to say anything.

"What do we do, Alec?" Jasper asked him.

Alec was at a loss of what to say. His mouth opened a couple of times. "I… I don't know."

I couldn't let myself cry. I could barely even talk without fear of moving this thing. My arms were getting tired, but I wasn't budging an inch.

"Why is this always happening to us?" Emmett sighed.

"If we can just transfer it to someone else, that would make me feel a hell of a lot better." Edward bit his lip.

"How are we supposed to do that without shaking the water?" Rose looked as if she was about to cry.

"I could dismantle it if the thing wasn't so sensitive." Alec threaded his hands in his hair. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"This is no one's fault. We're going to fix this," Jasper reasoned.

"Aha," Katy Nana smiled brightly and scurried around the kitchen, "I've got it."

"Got what? What's going on?" I asked. She was behind me, so I couldn't see, but I didn't like the noises of closing cabinets.

She came over to me slowly, holding up a package of instant pudding mix. "This should work."

"Now is not the time to think about food, Katy Nana," Edward snarled.

"Of course not." She ripped the package open. "Do you boys remember when you were little and always requested my chocolate bars?"

"With the candy in it? God, that stuff was good." Emmett licked his chops. "But Edward's right. We can't think about food at a time like this."

"No, no. I always had a devil of a time, trying to figure out how to keep the candy from moving when it was in the batter. I found out that if you add a package of pudding, everything stays in the proper place."

We all watched with baited breath as she poured the pudding mix into the clear vase. I was so scared I think I peed a little.

"It should take ten minutes to set. It won't stop the motion detector completely, but it should give you enough time to run away." Katy Nana looked so sad. "I hope it works."

"I want everyone out now!" Edward shouted.

"But…" Alec began but was cut off by my venom-spewing husband.

"Out!"

There was a flurry of feet, everyone keeping a clear distance from me. I saw Alec grab Francis out of the corner of my eye, and then the kitchen was empty.

Edward paced in front of me. "Bella, I'm so sorry for this. I don't… I can't even really talk right now."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I felt the single tear that I allowed myself to shed.

"It's already hardening. I'm going to take it, and I want you to run. Don't argue with me. I don't want to hear your theories or your suggestions or your fucking thoughts on the subject. I want you to run. Is that understood?"

I nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get rid of the thing. You have to get outside and go down the street to Emmett's house. Don't stop. Don't turn around and don't you dare think about coming back over here until I say."

"How will I know it's safe?"

"You'll probably be able to see the explosion from his place."

"Edward, no." I gulped. "You're going to drop it, aren't you?"

"We can't dismantle it. It's the only way, Bella."

"Edward…"

"Stop, talking," he said forcefully. "Just do as I say."

I cried a little more as we waited for the pudding to set. I could see it working, but that still didn't make me feel better.

"Alright, Bella." Edward popped his neck. "Give it to me."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to keep it for myself so that he could run. If I wasn't pregnant with two kids, I probably would have and argued that he run away. He would never allow that, but I would fight. I couldn't do that now. I had to let him take this bomb from me. It was the only way.

Edward reached out, but then pulled back. He was nervous. He cracked his knuckles and tried again.

This time, he went all the way. His large hands cradled the vase gently. He almost wasn't touching it. "Bella, let go."

"I don't want to," I cried.

"Bella, let go," he commanded.

I slid my hands away slowly, and was finally free.

I broke down against the counter and couldn't stop crying. My arms were sore and seeing my husband holding a bomb was a little too much for me to handle right now.

"Just get out of here." Edward's voice cracked.

I tried to make my feet move, but they wouldn't. If there was anything I could do, I wanted to try it.

"What's going to happen to you?" I wiped my face.

"I'm going to wait five minutes. That should give you enough time to get out."

"And you?"

"I'll… drop the thing and run like hell. And pray."

"I can't leave you here."

"Bella, this isn't up for discussion. Just leave."

"How bad is the damage going to be?"

Edward inspected the bomb. "Pretty bad. It looks powerful. I'd expect this half of the house will be destroyed. Probably more."

I was trying to prolong this as much as I could. I didn't want to leave.

"Go." Edward shut his eyes.

I wanted to kiss him so badly. "I can't."

"Bella, run… and please, for the love of God, don't trip."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"I thought it was kind of funny." He chuckled humorlessly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. I promise that I'll be fine."

"You can't promise me that. You said it yourself, that bomb is powerful. You can't outrun it."

He didn't say anything.

I didn't know what I should do. I had to leave at some point—I knew that—but this felt like a last goodbye type of thing.

"Bella, it's time for you to go," Edward said calmly, lovingly.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I know." He smiled and tipped his head towards the door. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded.

"Ciao, Bella."

I turned my back and walked as fast as I could out of the house, down the driveway, and across the street. Emmett and Amun were waiting. I crumbled into Emmett's waiting arms.

"He's going to be aright, Bella."

"Go get him," I pleaded.

"I can't. I have to get you out of here."

I couldn't protest. I was nearly shoved into the back of a car and we took off. I was crying so badly that it was hard see, but I certainly heard the explosion. It was monstrous, and a plume cloud of fire erupted into the air over the trees.

I was too shocked to scream, too shocked to move; too shocked to breathe.

The car kept moving. I wanted it to go in the opposite direction. I had to check on Edward.

"Go back!" I pounded into Emmett. "Go back! We have to see if he's alright."

"I can't do that, Bella." He didn't slow the car down. "I'll go back when I drop you off. You have to stay calm. This isn't good for the babies."

"My house just fucking blew up with my husband inside of it! There is _no_ calming down."

Amun, who was in the front seat, turned around quickly. "I'm sorry about this, Mrs. Cullen, but I can't have you acting like this."

He pulled out what looked like a pen and grabbed my arm, clicking it. A sharp sting shot through my arm, and I was out like a light a second later.

* * *

**HOLY EXPLOSION BATMAN**

What did I tell ya? A bang, right? I know. I know. Hate me. As you should.

That's all I shall say for now.

As always, thanks to Jenny!

I might update Saturday. I moving on Friday and probably won't be able to.

Until then, Adios, Ciao, and Arevadercci.


	26. Chapter 26

The Lake House

EDWARD POV

"_The moment we choose to love we begin to move against domination, against oppression. The moment we choose to love we begin to move towards freedom, to act in ways that liberate ourselves and others. That action is the testimony of love as the practice of freedom."- __Gloria Jean Watkins_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

"You're being too rough," I shouted as Katy Nana's nimble fingers tried to pull the needle through the cut above my eyebrow. She had already done all the gashes over the rest of my body and just a few more remained. I was over the attention and medical services.

"Edward, you need to sit still. I can't help you if you keep moving," Alec said, dabbing my knee with medicated cloth.

"God… That fucking stings. Stop it," I grunted.

"You're such a baby." Emmett crossed his arms. "For a man who just got blown up, you'd think you'd be a little more subdued."

"I just want to see Bella. Can that be arranged?"

"No, you need to be checked out by a doctor, and she's still sleeping."

"She's been sleeping for three hours. Wake her up. I need to make sure she's all right."

"Trust me, she's okay. You, on the other hand, need to slow down," Emmett scolded. "Esme is going to flip her shit when she finds out what's been going on here."

"I'm fine," I said for the fiftieth time.

"How exactly did you get out?" Jasper asked. "I was the track star in high school. You were the lanky, awkward one. Since when did you get running legs?"

"I ran like hell and obviously, didn't do a good job, did I?"

I looked down at myself. Burns covered most of my body, and I been through hell. I had bruises from top to bottom and scars that probably wouldn't ever heal. There was a dull ringing in my ears, along with a strong smell of fire that was stuck up my nose. My back hurt, my sides ached, and my legs felt like jelly.

I tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, but I was in pain. So much pain. I really only wanted to see Bella, though.

"This is no good. I can only do so much. Where is that doctor?" Katy Nana was about to cry, her hands covered in my blood.

"He's on his way."

"This is why you don't touch bombs!" Emmett ranted. "We've learned it since day one. Now you're whole house is blown up, and you look like complete shit. Bella is worried sick, probably caused stress to the babies, and we have another person after us."

I threw a lamp at his head; he ducked, and it shattered against the wall.

"I'm moving us out of this fucking city," I said. "At least until after the babies are born. I can't take this anymore. I have to look over my shoulder every five seconds, and this was the last straw."

"And where do you plan on moving to?" Alec asked.

"The lake house."

"The lake house? We haven't been there in… years," Jasper said. "I don't like that place. It's haunted."

"It's safe and it's secluded. I'm moving." I hopped off of the desk and grunted in pain as I landed on my feet. "Shit!"

"You're not going anywhere. You probably need some kind of surgery and the lake house is hours from here." Katy Nana pushed me back down. "I won't allow you and Mrs. Bella so far away, especially with her being so close to her due date."

"_You _have no choice in the matter. We have no house at the moment, so it doesn't really matter, anyway. We have to move."

"Then go to the city," Emmett suggested. "You have three penthouses. Hell, live with us."

"This city is toxic. I don't even know why we fucking moved back."

"Because you had family obligations, like you do now. You can't run away."

"I'm not running away. I'm making sure my wife and children are safe! You can all fuck yourselves." I limped as fast as I could out of Emmett's office and down the hall.

Alec ran behind me. "Edward, are you really leaving?"

"For the next couple of months, yes. I can't live here anymore."

"That's ridiculous. How are you going to work?"

Damn. I hadn't thought about that.

"I can work from home and come in when I need to."

"Bella's not going to like this."

"She doesn't have a choice. Our lives are too dangerous right now. My house just got blown up. I'm not sticking around for the next bomb to be delivered to my doorstep."

I opened the door to the guest bedroom and found Bella sprawled out in the large bed. She was softly snoring, without a care in the world. I breathed a sigh of relief. Just seeing her safe was enough.

"Edward, you can't just uproot your life…"

"Until the babies are born," I repeated myself. I climbed into the bed with Bella, not caring that I was still bloodied and bruised. "Call me when the doctor gets here."

"Edward, you're being irrational. The lake house is on the other side of the state. You can't function over there."

"I'm more worried about my wife's health right now than anything else. Just leave."

He wanted to say more, but didn't. Alec closed the door and I heard his feet retreat in the hall.

The lake house had been a Cullen family staple since I could remember. We used to go every single summer and had a blast. Carlisle basically bought the whole town along Lake Shellbyville and could probably be considered somewhat of an unofficial mayor. It was about five hours away—on a day with no traffic, but since there is never a day without Chicago hustle, the trip usually turned into a seven hour one. Perfect. Far enough away from all the drama.

Years ago, I would have scoffed at the thought of me running away from the city. Now, things were different. I had a family to protect. I couldn't keep them in this hostile environment with guns and bombs and whatever the hell else was about to drop from the sky.

It wasn't like I had options right now. The city wasn't an possibility. My house was destroyed. I had to get out, and the only place close enough was the lake house. It would do for the next few months while our house was being fucking rebuilt.

I ran a hand through my hair just thinking about the damage.

Everything was gone, disintegrated. That thing had more power than I thought. My whole house was basically a hole in the ground. I got out of there fast enough, so I didn't have to deal with the authorities, but I'm sure they would be asking questions soon enough. By now, the fire department had deduced that it wasn't a gas fire, which was the only fabricated lie I could think about right now. They knew it was a bomb.

I didn't care who sent it, but I was sure Alec already knew. He was a bomb expert. He could figure out in no time. I didn't want to know, and I didn't want a big deal made out of it. I didn't have the strength. I just needed to get Bella out of here as soon as possible.

I didn't even realize I was asleep until dreams started running through my head.

* * *

I heard Bella's voice. "You have to go slower than that. He'll wake up."

I felt the tug of another needle through a cut on my cheek. I decided to stay asleep so that I wouldn't be such a bitch about the whole thing.

Small fingers tangled into my hair, trying to sooth me.

"He could have died." Bella kissed my forehead. "What would I have done without him, Rose?"

"I don't know, but you can't think like that. He made it out."

"Have you been to the house? What does it look like?"

"Bella… there's nothing left. Everything's gone. I'm so sorry."

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. It's just stuff. We can replace it all." Bella's hands were now shaking in my hair. "How's his health, doctor?"

"His lungs don't sound too good. Probably some inhalation problems. I need to get him to an x-ray machine. I don't like the look of his ankle, either. And, of course the obvious surface blemishes."

"Is he in pain?"

_Yes!_

"He probably is. I just need to make sure he can breathe. That's the main thing right now."

I felt a wet tongue on my face and prayed to God that it wasn't Bella. That would be too creepy. Thankfully, I smelled the horrible breath of my dog.

"Francis, no," Bella said. "Leave him alone."

Francis whined and huffed. I still felt him close.

"Mrs. Cullen, I think we should check you out as well," the doctor said.

"No, I'm fine. Just make sure he's okay."

"Bella, stop being so stubborn," I croaked. For the first time, I heard just how horrible my voice sounded, a symptom of the smoke that I had to crawl out of.

"Oh, thank God. He's alive!" Tight arms wrapped around my neck. "I was so worried. Don't you ever do that again."

Francis went crazy, jumping over the bed, yelping in joy, and being a big baby.

"Bella, let go of me." I pried her arms away. "Please don't make this a big thing. I'm fine. Francis, stop it."

He sat down, wagging his tail frantically, but staying calm.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I can make it a big thing if I want."

I opened my eyes and saw that she was mad. No, she was pissed. Her face said so.

"What made you think you could outrun a bomb?" She hit my sore shoulder. I didn't bother hiding the painful noise that came from my mouth.

"I did what I had to do."

"No. We could have thought of something else. We could have saved you all this pain."

"And what would have happened to you?"

"I don't know but we both could have made it out of there."

"You're being stupid." I tried to sit up. Rose and the doctor were there to help me. "Leave," I told them.

"Mr. Cullen, I need to check…"

"Leave," I demanded.

They both took their sweet time walking out of the room, and once the door was closed, I exhaled deeply. Francis snuggled up to my side.

"Edward, you could have died. I could be planning a funeral right now."

"That's the least of our worries."

"Our children could have grown up without a fucking father! You're so stupid."

"I saved your life."

"Thank you for that, by the way. You're always so selfless when it comes to me."

"Are you and the babies alright? That's all I care about right now."

"We're fine, Edward." She cupped my cheek. "Look at your face. You look so beat up."

"I'm okay."

"I was so worried, and then Amun with his fucking needle thing."

"I told him to do that if you ever got out of control."

"I was _not _out of control. I almost threw up three different times when I saw the bomb go off. We have so much to talk about. I just got a wakeup call today."

"So much to talk about?"

"Yes. What if you're gone tomorrow? What if you die? There's so much unfinished business we haven't even discussed."

"Okay..."

"This might sound stupid, but I just kept thinking about you not being here, and we haven't even come up with names for the babies." She was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella, calm down. You're going to stress yourself out."

"We're so fucked, Edward. I don't even know what you want to name them."

"Well, we can do that now. Just please stop crying."

She nodded and blew her nose on the edge of the sheet. I cringed. She held Francis close to her chest.

"Now do you see why I was telling you all that stuff about my will?" I asked. "My life could be gone tomorrow, and I have so much to take care of. We can't take anything for granted."

"I thought you were just talking hypothetically."

"Well, I was until someone delivered a bomb to my house. It probably will only get worse. I try to lay off on the security because I know you don't like it, but I need to keep you safe."

"Do whatever you need to do. I'll live in full lockdown if you want. I swear I won't complain." She hugged me tightly.

"You have no idea what your life is about to become. First of all, we're moving."

"Moving?" She pulled away. "Back to Brazil?"

"No, and it's not permanent, but I have a house about five hours from here. Until the babies arrive, I want you to stay there. It's secluded and barely anyone will know."

"But… my doctor is here. Our family is here."

"We can get doctors and family can visit."

"What about your job?"

"I'll… have to work during the week here in the city, and then drive out there for the weekends. That's probably the only way to do this, but I can't have you living here right now. It's too dangerous."

It looked like she needed more convincing.

"We currently don't have a house, anyway."

Bella groaned, "All of our stuff is gone."

"I know." I sighed. "Everything."

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, taking it all in.

"We'll have to rebuild," she said. "Do we have enough money for that?"

I looked at her with disapproving eyes.

"I was just asking." She shrugged.

"Okay, we can talk about that later. Baby names. Tell me what you've been thinking."

She immediately pepped up. "You first."

"I haven't really thought a lot about it. They have to have strong names, though. They'll need something to grow into."

"That's doable. How about you pick for the boy, and I'll pick the girl. That way we can both have input."

"Alright. What would you like to name our daughter?"

"Well, excluding middle names. I haven't thought about that yet, but… I like Sophia."

"Sophia." I let it roll off of my tongue.

"Yeah, it's certainly Italian, and it was my grandmother's name."

"Your Grandma Swan that you're always talking about?"

She nodded. "I loved her so much."

"Sophia is a wonderful name."

"Really? You like it?" Bella became enthusiastic. "I'm not stuck on it if you want to change it or something."

"No, no. I really like it," I assured her.

"Good." She smiled. "Okay, your turn."

"I have a few. My top would have to be Bartholomew. Hands down."

Bella looked at me with the blankest stare I had ever seen. Even Francis twisted his face in uncertainty.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked.

"Edward, we can't name our son Bartholomew."

"Why not? That's a strong name. It was Nicola's middle name. I think it's perfect."

"Um, sweetheart, I think it's just very… unique. A little too unique." Bella bit her lip, trying to hold back.

"What? Tell me."

"I don't like it."

"Really? I'm quite fond of it." How could anyone not like that name. It was perfect.

"Edward, try something else."

"No. I wanted it to be old word and strong."

"It's old world, that's for sure."

"Exactly."

"Give me some other ones, Edward."

"No, I don't think I will." I crawled out of bed. "I have to go back to the drawing board now that you've dashed my good name."

"I didn't mean to. I just don't really like it. Maybe it will grow on me."

I stretched and felt the pain all over my body. "No. I'm keeping my thoughts to myself until your due date."

* * *

As I was going through the wreckage that used to be my house, I found small trinkets that survived the fire. A wedding picture. One of Francis' chew toys. An antique clock. Constriction crews were still hauling off debris.

It hurt to witness my things in tatters. I didn't let Bella see anything for at least a week. I had to talk with the police and fire department first. They had cleaning up to do, and I didn't want her to break down again. She had been doing that a lot lately. I think all of this was too much for her, especially in her current condition.

When Bella finally did make it over to the house, I couldn't console her. She spent the whole night crying on my shoulder. Nothing I said would make her stop. I had to get her out of here as fast as possible.

I sent a bunch of people up to the lake house to get it fixed up. They stocked the pantry, got all the beds prepared, and made sure Bella didn't have to do anything when we got there. Like I predicted, I couldn't just stop living my life here in Chicago. I would have to commute every weekend to see her. That was the only way.

Alice, Katy Nana, and Alec would be staying with her. It was hard for Bella to grasp that we would probably be separated for a little while. Renee was also coming up and staying for a while, at least until the babies got here.

Construction on the new house had already begun, in a far more secretive part of town. It was further away from the family, but much safer. It would take a long time to complete, but we should be able to move in right after the New Year.

"Edward, phone call." Emmett suddenly appeared next to me with a cellphone.

I took it. "Hello."

"_It's been done, sir," _the ominous voice on the other line said.

"Both of them?"

"_Yes, sir." _

"I'll inspect the bodies when I get back." I hung up and handed the phone back to Emmett. "They're both dead."

"That was fast."

"It's easy to disguise murder in prison. Victor and Victoria knew it was coming. They should have prepared for it."

"We're ready to go." He clapped my shoulder.

"Alright, I'm coming." We carefully walked across the dirty lawn. Well, I limped badly. Rubble still scarred the scorched grass, and holes littered the ground.

Thankfully, no one else in the neighborhood had to deal with the explosion. It was contained to my property only. The only casualty from the bomb was poor Valentino the python. He didn't survive the fire and his shriveled body was carted away in a wheelbarrow by Animal Control.

The cars… all of my cars, were destroyed. I had to use rentals until I had time to actually go restock.

The caravan of black SUVs were lined up in a row, waiting for me. The whole family was going to the lake house for the weekend. We all needed to get away. But along with us was what looked like the secret service. I couldn't take any chances anymore.

"We'll be in Shellbyville shortly, Mr. Cullen." Amun held the door open for me. "The ride should be a smooth one."

"Thank you." I climbed in next to Bella. She was dressed comfortably in sweats, eating a donut. Francis was begging for a taste.

"So what is this lake house like?" she asked me.

"Well, I can't really remember. I haven't been there since high school," I admitted. "It's a pretty big property, though."

"And I'll be there all alone," she said with regret in her voice.

"Not all alone. You'll have security plus Katy Nana, Alec, and Alice."

"And my mother." Bella rolled her eyes. "Why did you have to invite her?"

"She kind of demanded that she be there for the birth of her grandchildren. She won't be here until next week anyway."

"Yeah, and you know she wants to stay until well after the babies are born. I can't handle her that long."

"You'll survive."

Bella took my hand in hers, running her fingers along the veins of my palm and wrist. She liked my hands. She found them fascinating.

"Your pulse is racing," she commented.

"It's always racing these days, either from you or from some shit I'm dealing with."

She trailed her digits up my long fingers up to the tips. She felt them for a few seconds, and then stopped. "You're smooth."

"Um, thank you?"

"No, you don't have fingerprints." She lifted up my hand to examine.

"I never have."

"What? Since when? I've never noticed that before."

"Carlisle scalded them off with battery acid when I was thirteen."

"Oh, my God. That must have hurt."

"Not really?" I lied. "It had to be done. Why are we talking about this? It has to be the most random subject ever."

"I realized that I don't know enough about you. What if you die tonight? I won't ever have known what you favorite number is or what your high school experience was like. We never talked about your past. We skipped over it."

"For good reason." I cleared my throat, taken a little off guard.

"Why did Carlisle burn you?" She kissed each of my fingertips on my left hand.

The whole process took over a year of painful scaring. I still remember how my body shook after each time Carlisle completed the procedure. He had no sympathy for me, though. It was all business.

"It's standard." I answered, "They can't track you down if you don't leave prints."

She could tell how this conversation as affecting me so she changed the subject, "While I'm at some abandoned lake house, you'll be in the city?" Bella asked.

"For the most part, yes. Believe me, I wish I could stay with you."

"Edward, I have a question." Bella sat up.

"William, can you slow the fuck down?" I shouted up front. "This isn't a race."

"Oh, sorry, sir."

"Okay, continue, Bella. What is your question?"

"Um, do Carlisle and Esme realize that I'm pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. They would've come back by now if they had."

"Would they?"

"Maybe. Probably. Bella, I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"Because they're going to be grandparents. They should know sooner, rather than later."

"Well, then they shouldn't have left. That's their problem."

Bella finished her donut and started on another.

In an attempt to change the subject, I decided to question her about them. "What exactly is that you're eating?"

"These are the best donuts in Chicago. They're deep fried and coated in cinnamon sugar. You've never had these? Emmett got them for me and said they were basically their own food group. You have to try one." She pushed it towards my mouth.

"No, I can't eat that. I'm on a diet."

"A diet?"

"I've gained ten pounds of muscle and lost two inches off my waist. My workouts are working."

"You sound like a woman."

"I don't care. I look good and you know it." I smirked. "You're just jealous."

"I can't wait until I get these babies out of me."

"I think you look beautiful." I rubbed her stomach. "Baby Sophia and Baby Bartholomew agree with me."

"Edward, for the last time, we are _not _naming him Bartholomew."

"Oh, yes we are. You got to pick your name, and I get to pick mine."

"William," Bella scooted up in her seat, "would you ever let your daughter date a guy named Bartholomew."

He looked at me in the rearview mirror. I glared at him.

"I think it's a fine name," he answered.

"You're lying," Bella accused. "Edward, just give me another name. Please, I beg you."

"No. I'm sticking with it." At this point, I just liked making her mad about it. If she didn't really like the name, I didn't mind. Watching her get aggravated was funny, though.

"You're just doing this to make me mad." Bella went back to eating.

I laughed. Francis, sensing her anger, sat next to Bella. I petted him behind the ears as we settled in for the long drive.

Turns out, Bella slept the whole way there. After her fourth sweet treat, she couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer. I pulled out a book and read. I was so involved in Machiavelli's _The Prince, _that I didn't hear the sloppy noises of Francis chowing down until it was too late. He had eaten the whole box of donuts

"What is wrong with you?" I held him up to my face so he could see just how mad I was. "You're going to get sick and die from eating all that."

He didn't care.

"This is why you're so damn fat. Female dogs won't even look at you. Have you noticed that? You're fat and lazy."

He licked my face.

I didn't know what it was about this dog, but he got under my skin. He agitated me to no end, but I couldn't help caring for him in some small form. Now I could see why people had pets. They were happy to see you no matter what you said or how shitty a person you were. Just give them some food, treat them right, and they were set. It was a simple life that I envied immensely. I never thought I would think of a dog as part of my family, but he was a good animal. I somewhat liked him.

"You, sir, will be punished. No dog treats for at least a week. If I have to go on a diet then so do you." I sat him back down on the seat. He went right to sleep. "Fat ass dog."

My phone rang. Noting the number as Mario's, I picked up. "What are you calling me for on a Saturday?"

"_I'm just making sure I have your size right for your suits. I'm at the Armani store now. They have you down for one in every color." _

"And shoes. If you forget my shoes, you're fired."

"_Yes, boss. I got it." _

"What kind of shirts do they have?"

"_Um, a variety of shirts." _

"Who's there? Who are you dealing with?"

"_A woman named Liz." _

"No. Get away from her. She's useless and completely unattractive. Ask for Ivan. He knows what I like."

"_Liz is the only one here." _

"She's lying. He's in the back.'

"_Okay, boss. You'll get your stuff. I promise." _

"Don't call me again." I hung up.

"That boy does more work for your company than you do," Bella said sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"He's still in training."

"Are we there yet?" She leaned against my shoulder.

"Almost. Do you have to use the bathroom?"

"Surprisingly, no. Maybe in another hour."

"We'll be there by then."

We pulled into the small town of Shellbyville earlier than I expected. It was one of those places left untouched by modernity. There wasn't one restaurant, grocery store, or business that wasn't locally owned. They didn't even have a McDonalds. It looked the same as it always had. This was more of a vacation spot for wealthy families than a permanent residence kind of place. Fall was quickly approaching, so people were out in full force, trying to soak up the last bit of holiday they had left.

"This place looks really cute," Bella said, leaning out of the window. "Which one is your house?"

"It's actually Carlisle's house, but it's across the lake." I pointed in the distance.

"That's a whole community over there. It's like ten different cottages."

"You know him, never does anything halfway."

"So how are we supposed to get over there?"

"Well, there's a small bridge, but it's closed every night at seven, for protection reasons. So we have to take boats across the water."

"We have far too much stuff for a couple of speedboats."

"Bella, I think of everything. Don't worry."

The cars stopped and I helped Bella out gently. She made sure to grab Francis' leash. I did a quick headcount on the docks, making sure that everyone was here. There were eight of us, including myself. Plus bodyguards. Katy Nana ordered security to get the bags and not drop anything. She was fiercely determined to take all of the burden off of Bella and not let her worry about a thing. I liked that idea.

Francis took the lead with his nose, sniffing his way onto the large boat that could fit us and the luggage, and still had enough room to spare. This was one of Carlisle's many pieces of aquatic machinery that he never used.

"I can't convince you to stay during the week?" Bella sat next to me. "Look at that view."

"Yeah, it's beautiful," I sighed. "I can't leave work right now. Here I know you'll be safe. I can stay during the weekends until you get closer to your due date. Then I'll take off."

Bella launched into a well-rehearsed speech about how I needed to be staying with her instead of going back to the city. I just sat and listened. She still wasn't done by the time we reached the opposite shore. The lake compound was large and consisted of several different houses that were all connected.

"This is… huge," Bella commented, looking around when I opened the door. It was all cleaned up and ready for our arrival.

"This will be home for the next couple of months."

"I just have one and half more to go. Then where are we going to live?"

"I have that covered."

The house was styled as a hunting cabin. Fake animal heads dotted the walls, a stone fireplace looked like it could heat five houses, and the walls were covered in thick pine. I wasn't too outdoorsy, so all of this made me feel slightly awkward.

Francis took it upon himself to explore. Bella walked around, checking out the accommodations. Jane and Alec would be staying with us as well. Jane was coming back to work with me, but Alec had to stay here. He protested like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't have a choice. I needed someone here to watch over her, and I trusted him to do a good job. Plus he had a break from school. It was perfect.

"I think I might like it here," Bella said, sitting down on the comfortable couch, "It makes a nice prison."

"I'm not imprisoning you." I sat next to her.

"If you stayed with me…"

"Bella, no. I'm leaving tomorrow, and then it'll just be five days until I'm back."

It took me the rest of the weekend to convince her that I wasn't abandoning her in the forest. Bella understood that I was just trying to protect what I cared for, but that didn't stop her from trying to persuade me otherwise.

This was a time for family. None of us had been to the lake house in about a decade, but it was nice to be back. A lot of our time was spent in the lake. It was cool and relaxing, but I made sure it was clean first. Once I deemed it safe, we didn't want to get out. The weather report said it was supposed to rain all weekend, but the gods blessed us with sun and clear skies. It was actually… fun.

"Edward, let's go over there," Bella said. She was currently in the large inner tube. I wouldn't let her actually swim since the lake was too deep. She was fine with me pushing her around.

"Alright, I'm going." I kicked my feet, propelling us to where Emmett was fastening a tire swing to a large tree. Each movement of my body hurt a bitch from that fucking bomb. My back and legs, especially. I didn't say anything, but there was something seriously wrong inside of my body. I needed to see a doctor as soon as possible once I got back to the city.

"Before you even ask, you're not getting on that thing." I said.

"I wasn't going to ask. I just want to see what everyone's doing."

Rose floated by us on her own blowup thing. She was in the smallest bikini known to man, sipping some kind of fruity cocktail. "We need to come back here more often."

"I second that." Jasper jumped from the dock, splashing water everywhere then resurfacing. "Dad always tried to get us to come during the summer, but we never did."

"Because we were too busy working,." Emmett added. "He would probably shit his pants if he saw us now."

"Bella, when the babies are born, we can teach them how to swim." Alec joined me in pushing her on the tube.

"What if they drown?" she asked worriedly. "I don't think I want them near any water."

I had a whole list of things I didn't want them near. Every time I had a thought about the babies and how I planned on raising them, I wrote it down. I had a journal full of ramblings and lists of things for me to do before they got here. Time was ticking and we needed to move fast. Bella and I had just gone shopping for their things, and now, it was all gone. We would have to start over. Maybe I could enlist Alice for that. I couldn't see myself enduring the torture of picking out a crib for the second time.

That night, we roasted marshmallows for s'mores. Bella had five, out-eating Emmett. Alec took the crown, though. He tackled seven. It was rather impressive. We were all exhausted from a day in the sun and climbed into bed around midnight.

"Edward, are you nervous about when the babies get here?" Bella asked me, lying on my chest.

"No, not really," I lied.

"I am."

"I'm trying to just take it one minute at a time."

"Well, we've studied the books. That's all we can do, right?"

"I'm not sure. We can change diapers, and we know how to feed them, but I feel like all the research in the world won't help. We need experience."

"Trial and error isn't really an option in raising children."

"At least we have two so if we mess one up, we'll know what to do with the other," I joked. Bella didn't find it funny.

"We're really unprepared for all of this."

"Yeah," I sighed in agreement.

There wasn't any more baby talk that night. We just stayed wrapped up in each other.

The next day was spent, once again, in the lake. Bella and I tried not to think about the fact that we would be separated shortly, but the thought was looming over us. We had to leave right after lunch, but I really didn't want to.

"Okay, so you have all her vitamins?" I asked Katy Nana as I continued to pack my small bag.

"Yes, sir. Everything will be fine."

"I'll call every couple of hours and make sure everything is okay. Do you have all the phone numbers?"

"Yes, sir." She was getting tired of my questions, but they needed to be asked.

"Everything should run smoothly up here. You have security and when she's closer to her due date, I'll have her doctor come up here so we can have the birth at the local hospital. He should be up within the next two weeks just for a checkup."

"Mr. Edward, I know the schedule. She will be fine. I assure you."

"I'm just making sure." I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Alec, Alice, and Rose will be able to help you with anything you need."

She wrapped her arms around me securely. I shuddered slightly, just as a learned reaction. "I remember a time when you used to let me actually hug you."

"When I was five?" I chuckled.

"Now you're about to be a father. God, I'm so old."

"Thank you for coming back. We really needed you."

"I know. That's why I'm here." She pulled away from me. "You go home and don't worry about anything here. We'll be fine."

I nodded and then walked out of the room.

Everyone was outside saying goodbye.

"Goodness, we'll be back in a week. Calm your lady tits," Jasper said to Alice.

"You're so vulgar. I love it." She kissed him heatedly.

"Here," I pulled out my wallet and handed Bella one of my credit cards, "just in case you need to go somewhere."

"I have my own credit cards, Edward."

"I'd rather you use mine."

"Okay," she said. "Thanks. You'll be safe, right?"

"I always am."

She brought her hand up to my face, tracing the still stapled scar over my eyebrow. "And you'll call?"

"Every minute if you want."

"I'm really scared you're going to get in some kind of trouble."

"I'll be fine, Bella. I'm more worried about you."

"The babies and I are going to chill."

"Little Sophia and Bartholomew have just a little more growing to do before we get to see them." I rested my hand on her rather large stomach.

"Our son will be mocked for the rest of his life if we name him that."

"Then he'll become president, and no one will care."

"Maybe." She kissed my chin. "You'll be missed."

"I will be back before you can even blink your eyes."

We prolonged our departure, but when I finally climbed onto the boat, I was a second away from just quitting work. I was the boss, after all. I could do whatever the fuck I wanted. It was only a few days; I had been telling Bella that, but it felt like a whole lot more. This had the potential to be the longest week in history. My mind started to create different scenarios of what might happen in my absence. I had covered all the bases, but there was still the question of 'what if'.

Bella didn't cry once. I knew once I left, she would break down, but she didn't say a word.

"Don't look so sad, Edward." Jasper revved the boat's engine.

"It's just five days," I said to myself.

We went further across the lake, and I tried not to turn around, but couldn't help it. Bella was standing there, just watching. I waved. She blew me a kiss and that was that.

_Just five days…_

* * *

**HOLY SEPARATION BATMAN**

Just until the babies are born. Promise. But Bella has to be safe. She needs to be out of the much drama here. My sister called my last chapter melodramatic so I pulled back. lol.

Babies will be here soon. Promise! Get excited!

As always, thanks so much to Jenny and of course, all of you readers for sticking with me.

You can follow me on twitter here (at)johnnyboy1029

Until next Friday, Adios, Ciao, and Arevadercci_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Genesis

BELLA POV

"_Under the law of nature, all men are born free, everyone comes into the world with a right to his own person…This is what is called personal liberty, and is given him by the Author." – __Thomas Jefferson_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"Bella, get off the phone we have to watch this," Alice whined from next to me.

"No, leave me alone." I pushed her away. "Sorry about that, Edward."

"_How are things going today?" _

"Fine. I can't move and I feel like I'm about to pop, but it's fine."

"_We won't have to wait too much longer." _

"I'm ready."

We had been at the lake house for a week now. Edward and the boys had just left after another fun weekend. I missed them all terribly. I understood why I needed to be here, but I wished Edward would stop working and just stay with me. I never said anything, though, because I didn't want to sound like a child.

"_I might be able to come up a little early this week," _Edward said.

"Really?"

"_Yeah. In fact, this might be my last week of work. I need to take paternity leave so I can help you out." _

"That's much appreciated."

"Ask him if he's bought more cribs yet," Alice whispered.

"_Tell her that everything's ready in the penthouse for when you come back." _

"He's got it covered."

"_I even had the nursery painted." _

"What does it look like?"

"_You'll just have to wait until you get here," _he teased.

"Bella, get off the phone!" Rose shouted. "We have to watch this video."

"Okay, Edward, I'll have to call you back later."

"_Before you go to bed." _

"Alright. I love you."

"_Love you too, Bella. Have fun."_ The line went dead.

"You two talk on the phone entirely too much," Rose complained, eating from her bag of chips.

"You're all driving me crazy."

This place had become like a sorority house over the past few days. Alec was our only mediator, because Katy Nana refused to get in the middle of out petty fights. Between my pregnancy hormones and Rosalie's permanent bitchy attitude, there was always a fight erupting over something. Alice got tired of it and would just start shouting because we were. We would fight and then five seconds later, hug it out. It was infuriating.

"Ladies, please." Alec sat between us on the couch. "We just need to watch this movie that the doctor gave us and then we can all go to our separate corners."

"I hate you," I snapped at Rosalie.

"Bella, stop it," Alec warned. "We're not going to have a repeat of yesterday."

"Alice started it," Rose complained.

"You pushed her down the stairs!"

"Accidentally."

Katy Nana came into the room. "I'm off to the grocery store. I have everyone's list. Anything else?"

"I need tampons," Alice said quickly.

Alec groaned.

"Noted." Katy Nana wrote it down. "I shall be back shortly." She left the house, flanked by three bodyguards.

It was like Fort Knox in here. I wasn't sure how much security was around, but it was a lot. I quickly found out that we were on a small island, in the middle of the lake. The only way in or out was by boat or the small bridge, which no one used. It stayed closed. There was another family who had a house here, but they were mysteriously gone now. I hadn't met anyone since being here, which was okay, but I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

Bodyguards continuously walked around the island, patrolling with guns. Then there were more in boats, circling all day and all night. Tall flood lights would illuminate the skies once the sun went down, and if a civilian even dared to jump in the lake from across the water, a siren would blare to alert everyone. This was all Edward's doing.

"So tonight's movie of choice is _The Wonderful Miracle of Birth," _ Alec read the DVD cover. "Well, that sounds nice."

"You've obviously never seen one of these videos before." Alice clicked the remote.

"Wait, I don't think I want to watch this." I shuddered, just thinking about the images that might appear.

"Bella, you _need _to watch it," Rose said.

The medical documentary started. I had never really thought about the pain that I might have giving birth, because I didn't want to dwell on that. Thousands of women have babies every day. If they could do it, so could I. That was my main thought so I could keep myself sane. This video shattered that to pieces.

"Oh, my God!" Alec covered his eyes as we watched the second birthing. This one was more up close than the first and with a ten pound baby; the images weren't pretty. There was so much blood.

"This is kind of intense." Alice didn't seem fazed at all. She seemed entranced, as was Rose. I was just shocked.

"This can't be real," I said. "How does… it stretch like that?"

"I can't…" Alec looked green. "Why do I have to watch this?"

"Because when Jane has a baby ten years from now, you need to be informed." Alice pinned him to the couch with her mighty, small person strength.

At this point in the birth the baby was crowning.

"Holy shit!" Alec cried.

The lady was screaming so loudly, the medical voiceover almost couldn't be heard. I tried to make mental notes about what I was seeing.

"You giving birth without drugs?" Rose asked me.

"Hell, no," I said adamantly. "Especially not after watching this. I need as many drugs as possible."

"I read about a woman who gave birth in a pool. Maybe you could try that," Alice suggested.

"I just want a normal birth. Nothing fancy. Let's keep it as simple as possible."

"Sweet Lord." Alec hurled into the empty trash can by his side as the bloody baby fell out of its mother.

"Men are so sensitive." Alice rolled her eyes. "After all the shooting and killing you do, you can't watch this?"

"This is torture," he replied. "Why would anyone want to go through this hell?"

"It's beautiful."

"I'm never having a child," he argued.

"Why, because it's so much work for the man?" Rose punched his arm. "You get to fuck, and then sit back for nine months while we get fat. Then you get to just watch."

"We have to deal with your bitch attitudes."

I sucked on the popsicle in my mouth, trying to cool down. I had been having really bad cramps all day, and I didn't particularly feel all that comfortable sitting here watching this kind of movie.

"Gross." Alec almost threw up again as we witnessed a C-section. It looked brutal.

Another hour went by and the blood just kept gushing onscreen. It was rather graphic, and I didn't think I was prepared to watch woman after woman scream in agony, but I didn't move a muscle. I knew I had to watch this. I still wasn't scared to give birth, because I knew I would have Edward there. Plus, I planned on being medicated until I couldn't feel my lower half.

We had to turn the movie off when Alec threw up for the fifth time. I didn't think he had anything left in him. My cramps got progressively worse, but still didn't feel like anything more than gas. I just felt so uncomfortable nowadays.

That night, Katy Nana made us all a large feast of some kind of chicken. I wasn't sure what it was, but it tasted delicious. She was the best cook in the world and anyone who contested that, just didn't know good food.

I took a shower and called Edward before I went to bed.

"_How was the movie?" _

"Alec almost passed out multiple times," I laughed.

"_Sounds wonderful. How do you think I'll handle it? I still haven't watched my tape." _

"You should do that. It's kind of vulgar. You need to prepare yourself."

We talked about our days. It sounded like he was super busy, and I knew he was stressed out, but he tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"_Are you marking off the days?" _

I stood in front of the large wall calendar and placed an 'x' through September 10th.

"Hey, my birthday is in three days," I said suddenly.

He chuckled, "_I was wondering when you'd figure that out." _

"You didn't remind me?"

"_I wanted to surprise you." _

"I didn't even realize it."

"_Your mother will be here later in the week, and I'll just drive her up when I come. She's very excited. She called me three times today." _

"Oh, really? About what?" I climbed back into bed.

"_About what I should be doing in preparation." _

"And she's yet to call me once. Unbelievable."

"_Well, I'll let you get some rest. It's way past your bedtime." _

"I'm not a child."

"_Goodnight, Bella." _

"Goodnight. I miss you, Edward."

"_I miss you too. Now go to bed."_

When my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke with a start, my cramps suddenly too much to bare. I had felt them throughout the night, but was didn't think anything of them until now. My abdomen hurt so much, I almost couldn't breathe.

I became more and more coherent as the pain worsened. I started to wonder what the hell was going on and couldn't think of a viable theory until I felt the slow trickle of liquid roll down my thigh. I almost thought I was peeing myself, but my bladder wasn't relieved.

I pushed myself up against the headboard. "What the hell was that?"

I ripped the sheets off of me and turned on the bedside lamp. The light blue sheets were stained with clear liquid. I was sticky and felt sick for some reason.

I let out a deep breath and assessed the situation calmly.

_My water just broke. _

"My water just broke." I must have said it fifty times before it set in. "No, that can't be. I still have five weeks. That's a long time."

"Babies, what are you doing to me?" I lifted up my shirt to see my stomach. It all looked the same, but the kicks were low in my abdomen and they were very active tonight.

I scooted out of bed. I moved inch by inch, trying not to jostle myself too much. I was surprisingly calm on the outside, but I wanted to cry and scream.

I waddled, slowly and deliberately, down the hall to Alec's room. I opened his door and went into his dark room. His snoring was so loud I thought the walls were shaking. We had only been here a week, and the place was already a mess. There were discarded boxers on the floor and a stench of staleness was in the air. It smelled like… a teenager. Gross.

Francis lifted his head as I got closer to the bed.

"Alec," I whispered. He didn't move.

Francis licked his chops, waking up further, trying to figure out why I was in his room.

"Alec," I said louder. By this time, I was at the bedside. I started to push him. Unlike Edward, Alec slept like a log and couldn't be woken by simple tactics.

"Hey!" I yelled and pounded a fist on his bare chest. I almost lost my balance and I grabbed the bedpost to stabilize myself.

Alec jerked awake and sat straight up, pulling a gun from underneath his pillow. "Who is it?"

"Were you going to shoot me?" I asked angrily.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Who else did you think it was?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong with you? Why are you in here?"

"My water broke."

He looked at me strangely for a couple of seconds. "I'm confused."

"My water just broke," I repeated slowly. "I'm in labor."

"You're what?" He shot clear across the bed and almost fell out of the other side, pushing Francis with him.

"Calm down. I'm not in any pain, but need to go to the hospital"

"Oh, God. Edward's going to kill me." He got out of bed and began to pace. "You're in labor. But you still have…" He started to count off of his fingers.

"Five weeks, I know."

"Okay, let's just stay calm and collected."

"I am calm."

"Don't argue with me, Bella." Alec became frantic and rushed to my side. "Here, sit down." He almost pushed me on the bed.

"We don't have anything ready. I'm not ready," I told him.

"Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are." He wiped my face. "Alright, I'll handle everything. Just do your breathing."

"Right." I inhaled and exhaled in rhythm.

Alec went out into the hallway, "Thunderbirds are go! Thunderbirds are go! This is not a drill!"

Francis snuggled up to me just as I contracted. It wasn't too painful, but it certainly hurt. My stomach tightened up and felt like a severe case of cramps that had a vice grip on my insides.

"Ouch." I held my stomach.

A second later, Rose bolted into the room, in a skimpy night gown and disheveled sex hair. She looked stunning.

"Bella! What the hell is going on?"

"I just had a contraction."

"Are you sure it's a real one? It could just be Braxton Hicks."

"No. My water broke too."

"Oh," her eyes went wide, "well this is good, right?"

"No! I'm five weeks early! Is that healthy?"

"Shit. I don't know."

Alice burst through the door, her usual whirlwind, dramatic self. "I'm here!"

"Has someone called Edward?" I asked.

"We don't have time for that. We need to get you to the hospital," Alec insisted. There was a flurry of hands that attacked me and tried to help me stand up.

Katy Nana was there in the hallway, wrapping me in a blanket. "All is going to be well, Mrs. Bella."

There was a lot of talking, and it was happening so fast. My brain was going a mile a minute, but my first thought was to call Edward. I needed to hear his voice.

I couldn't step into the SUV that was situated in front of the house. Amun lifted me up gently, but it still scared the shit out of me. Alec was already behind the wheel, ready to take off. Rose and Alice were in the back.

"I'm going to be fine," Alec said to himself as he drove down the dirt road towards the bridge that was being lowered like we lived in some kind of medieval castle.

"_You'll _be fine?" I screeched.

"I think it's safe to say that she's scared," Alice said. "I called the hospital, and they said to just pull up front."

"They don't even know who I am." I sobbed a little. "Do they have my medical records? Is the doctor any good? This wasn't in the plans!"

"She's getting hysterical," Rose commented. "Has someone called Edward?"

Alec started to dial the number on the keypad phone that was connected to the car. Edward didn't pick up on the first couple of rings, and since it was three in the morning, I didn't expect him to be awake. Finally, on the second try, a groggy voice answered.

"_Hello? Who the hell is this?" _

Four voices talked at once, trying to explain the situation.

"_Hold the fuck up! I can't understand anyone." _

"Edward, this is Alec. We have a problem."

"_Okay, I'm listening." _

"Bella's in labor. Her water broke, and we're on our way to the hospital. There are about fifty security cars behind us, and we're fifteen minutes away."

"_Um…" _For the first time in his life, I think he was speechless.

"I'm fine, Edward. I promise I am," I said. "Please just get here as soon as you can."

"Wait, so this is really happening?"

My second contraction hit just as quickly as the last, but was a little more forceful this time.

"Oh," I huffed in pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alec swerved on the road.

"I'm timing them." Rose flailed a stopwatch in the backseat.

"_Bella, I'm coming. Don't worry!" _Edward was off the phone, and I suspected tumbling out of bed.

"How do you feel?" Alice stuck a video camera in my face. "This is being documented for later. Smile!"

"Leave me alone." I pushed her away.

The drive to the hospital was the longest in my life. I continued my breathing, but with each second the pain increased just a little.

"How you doing, Bella?" Alec kept asking.

"Don't talk." I was mad at him, at Alice, at Rose, at everyone. Edward, being the meticulous planner that he was, had a set schedule for my due date. Things were prearranged and rehearsed hundreds of times. Every minute and second had detailed instructions. That had all gone out the window.

"What if the babies aren't ready yet?" I asked.

"Oh, they're ready," Alec scoffed. "Obviously."

"No, they aren't. It's too early." I held my stomach. "I can't do this. I can't."

"Bella, pull yourself together," Rose snapped. "You're having these babies whether you like it or not."

"No, I can't."

Alec halted in front of the hospital. The town had a population of five thousand, so the place was small, almost smaller than the hospital in Forks. I didn't like this one bit. What if something went wrong and Edward wasn't here? I couldn't have these babies without him.

I was in a wheelchair within seconds, being pushed up a ramp and into the hospital as another contraction hit.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Martin." An older, small man held out his hand.

"Oh, hi." I shook it. "Are you going to be delivering my babies?"

"Yes, ma'am. Your husband has already set things up."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"A couple weeks ago. He just wanted to be prepared."

_Always thinking ahead…_

"I'm going to take good care of you," Dr. Martin assured me. "I hear you're early."

"Five weeks. Is that healthy?"

"I'm not sure yet."

That didn't sound too assuring. A sob erupted from my throat.

"Don't you start, Bella," Alec scolded. "We don't have time for more tears."

The hospital only had one floor, and I was rushed inside, down the hall, and around a corner to a section that was dimly lit with no one around.

"Where's Edward?" I grunted. "He needs to be here… now!"

"He's on his way. I just got off the phone with him." Alice ran alongside, camera in hand.

There was a room set up that I guessed was for me, and it looked like one of those places that used to hold an MRI machine. It wasn't anything like the normal maternity room. It had a large bed with the standard hospital sheets and blankets and machines that I was dreading being hooked up to. Against the far wall was a station that I recognized as a baby cleaning station for after the twins were born and needed to be washed off.

There were chairs against another wall and a fridge in the corner next to the private bathroom.

"This is nice." Rose walked around.

"Um, who are all these people?" Dr. Martin asked.

The room had since filled with not only Alice, Rose, and Alec, but about five bodyguards. They looked so out of place and confused.

"Hey, everyone out!" Alec commanded, pushing them through the door.

The next half hour was very strange. I had never been in labor before, so I didn't know how this was supposed to go.

I was given a hospital gown that Rose helped me change into, and then laid down in the bed while the doctor hooked me up to all kinds of machines. Alice stayed outside, trying to call Edward. As luck would have it, his phone ran out of battery.

Dr. Martin had a difficult time trying to get in touch with the hospital at Northwestern to obtain my medical records. My doctor wasn't on-call tonight, so they had to track him down at home. They finally got my stuff faxed over so that Dr. Martin could review them. He kept sucking on his teeth and shaking his head. Finally, Alec got fed up with it.

"So, what's the verdict?" He tapped his foot.

"Well," Dr. Martin scratched his chin, "you're early. We already knew that, but…"

"But what?" I tried to sit up.

"Let's just see with the ultrasound." He smiled tightly.

I lied on the bed during ten minutes of silence as he ran the paddle of the ultrasound machine over my swollen stomach. He was making faces and talking to himself in a voice that was too low for me to hear. The man was driving me crazy.

"The girl looks fine." He circled one baby on the monitor. "She's healthy and looks pretty developed even at this stage."

"What does that mean?" Alec asked.

"Twins usually come early because of the limited space in the womb. They can be smaller, as a result; not always, but most times. It all depends on the mother, really. Your son, on the other hand, seems like he's not done growing. I don't like what I see."

"Is something wrong?" I was getting worried.

"They're both coming out, very soon from the looks of it, but he's not ready. His lungs, especially, need a little while longer. But thankfully, there are ways of dealing with that once he's here."

"No. He has to stay in if he's not ready." I clamped my legs together in a stupid effort to shove the babies back up.

"There's nothing we can do about that, Mrs. Cullen." Dr. Martin wiped the goo from my stomach. "Would you like me to have the nurses keep trying your husband? From the looks of things, he doesn't have long."

I nodded, dumbfounded and silent.

"He's going to be here, Bella." Alec held my hand. "I promise you."

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

I just laid back into the pillows and prayed that Edward got his ass here in time.

Thirty minutes passed, two more centimeters along, and it hurt like hell. I was given some wonderful drugs that helped, but only minutely. Edward somehow got a phone and called me right away. I cried our entire conversation after he revealed he was about three hours away. He wouldn't make it in time, but I didn't tell him that. Edward then proceeded to scream at Dr. Martin that if anything should happen to me, he would lose his medical license and end up at the bottom of some lake. Scaring my doctor was not the tactic I wanted to take.

"You'll be fine." Alec was the only one allowed in the room. Edward's orders.

"You have to stop stressing me out."

"I might not make it, Bella. I'm just admitting that right now." He shoved some ice chips in my mouth, haphazardly and only half paying attention.

"Sit down and shut up," I ordered.

"If I see blood, I might pass out. Where is that no good husband of yours?" Alec checked out of the window. "I can't do this."

"Fine. Then get out and we'll have someone else be the godfather."

He looked at me with a blank stare. "Godfather? Me? Really?"

"We were talking about it." I did my Lamaze breathing, "Nothing was final. We thought we had more time."

"I'll do it! I'll be the best godfather in the world, I swear." Alec was suddenly gung-ho about the impending birth and became very supportive.

More waiting, another centimeter.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Cullen?" Dr. Martin checked on me every so often.

"Great," I gritted through my teeth.

"Well, we should almost be ready to go."

"No, we have to wait."

"Bella, we do have time."

I was sobbing and couldn't stop. How could I do this without Edward? He _needed _to be here.

"Mrs. Cullen, I can't understand you. Please stop crying. This isn't good for the babies."

My horrible sounding tears were drowned out by the whirl of helicopter propellers. The whole building shook slightly, as if it was going to be lifted off of the ground. I looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

"Edward!" I said, overjoyed.

A nurse rushed into the room. "Sir, there's a private helicopter landing on the roof. What should I do? Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, that would be Mr. Cullen." Dr. Martin quickly left.

"He's here." I grabbed Alec by his shirt and hugged him. "He's here. He made it."

"Bella, your drugs are making you incredibly strong. I can't breathe."

"Sorry." I let him go and held my breath.

The door banged open and a haggard looking Edward walked towards the bed with a bad limp. He was in boxers and a plain white t-shirt, his normal sleepwear.

"Oh, my God. What's wrong with you?" I squeaked.

"My back is killing me, and now the doctor says I have something wrong with my leg. I don't know." He took my hand. "Are you okay? What's going on? How many centimeters are you? Where is that fucking doctor?"

"Edward, you're stressing her out." Alec pulled him away from me. "She's fine. The babies are fine. Well, the boy needs to grow more, but Dr. Martin said he'll be alright."

"What's wrong with my boy?" Edward's voice cracked.

"He's just a little small," I assured him. "The doctor was saying something about steroid shots or… I'm not really sure."

"I'll take care of this." Edward stomped out of the room with his left leg looking a little stiff.

* * *

More waiting. More painful noises from me. But this time, my husband was there to freak out along with me.

"Oh, shit." Edward moved to my side. "This is all happening so fast," he muttered.

"Mr. Cullen, why don't you go get some ice chips and take a walk. You look like you're about to pass out," Dr. Martin suggested as he took off his gloves.

"No, I can't leave Bella," he responded.

"I'll be fine. Just don't go too far." I patted his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have everything under control."

"Okay, but I'll be back in ten minutes. I just need some fresh air." He kissed my forehead, and then slowly left the room.

Things happened very quickly within the next hour. I dilated another two centimeters, bringing my grand total to eight. The contractions came more frequently and more painfully but still nothing that would make me scream to the high heavens like I thought I would be doing by now. The one thing that didn't change was Edward's reaction to all of this. He acted like he was going into labor, and I swear he was eating my ice chips, even though I never caught him.

Edward called Renee to let her know what was going on. By the time the phone conversation ended, she was crying at the prospect of meeting her grandbabies and booked the first flight to Chicago.

"Edward, calm down," I hissed as another contraction hit.

"I can't help it," he said as he made his fourth circuit around the room in a minute.

It didn't take that long for me to realize that labor was just as horrible as I thought it would be.

"Holy shit," I panted as the contraction hit and then left. That was my most painful one yet.

Edward held my hand and looked as pale as ever, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Isn't there some drugs or something you can give her?" Edward yelled at a nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to do a natural birth." She smiled sweetly.

_Stop smiling!_

"Hell, no. Load me up," I whined and laid back into the pillows.

"Bella, you're about to break my hand," he complained.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward."

The nurse put something in my IV. The relief was instantaneous.

"Thank, God." I laid back and Edward dabbed my head with a wet cloth.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," he assured me.

"I hate you," I said seriously.

It only took five minutes, and then it was time.

Dr. Martin told me the contractions were coming every 15 seconds and that I was 10 centimeters dilated. The first baby was in position to come out.

"This is really happening," Edward said to himself.

"You're damn right its happening," I growled. "This is all your fault."

"What did I do?"

"Just get out."

Dr. Martin chuckled. "She'll be back to normal once this is all over."

"Like hell I will!"

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, this is going to come fast so I need you to pay attention," Dr. Martin said quickly.

* * *

"You did such a great job, Bella." Edward smoothed the hair out of my sweaty face.

"Can I see them?" I asked, my voice harsh and hoarse.

A nurse brought my daughter over to me, who was wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

Sophia was so cute. She had a small tussle of dark brown hair on the top of her small head that matched mine perfectly. Her skin was as smooth as butter, and I almost didn't want to touch her because she was so fragile. It was pale and kind of shriveled, like all newborns. I couldn't see her eyes because they were closed, but she was moving around and making the sweetest sounds imaginable. She looked exactly like me.

"She's the most beautiful thing in the world," I sobbed. "I love her so much."

I was still feeling the effects of the drugs, plus added exhaustion, so I was sure I sounded like a fool, but I didn't care. I meant every word.

"We need to give her a middle name." Edward took her from me, cradling her in his arms. It was such a precious sight, and I wished I had a camera. He adapted to her small body perfectly, not an ounce of hesitation or doubt.

"Since when did you learn how to be so fatherly?" I dried my tears with the edge of my blanket.

"I… I don't know." He smiled down at Sophia. "I want to name her Verena, after the saint."

"I've never heard of her."

"She's one of those obscure saints who did good deeds under the radar. I've just always liked the name."

"Sophia Verena Cullen." I took her back from Edward. "She's so wonderful."

"And you, young man, need a strong name." Edward took our boy from one of the nurses. He was small, but had a lot of attitude.

Edward sat on the bed next to me, holding him delicately. His eyes were opened and were that bluish-grey of all babies. I was wondering what color they would be as he grew older. My brown, or Edward's green? He had a small patch of dark hair just like Sophia's. He was looking around the room with wide eyes and sucking on his hands. I almost didn't even want to stop to blink.

"You can name him anything you want. Just not Bartholomew." I said.

"Alright, then." Edward thought for a second. "Roman."

"Roman?"

"Roman Telemachus Cullen."

"Tel-em-a-chus?" I repeated slowly.

"My favorite character from _The Odyssey. _Sounds Greek, but is actually Italian. Son of Odysseus and Penelope."

"You're such a nerd." I had to smile. His thought process was ridiculous.

"Roman was Esme's youngest brother's name. Do you like it?"

"I think it's perfect."

He leaned in close to Roman's face. "Do you like it, little one? You'll have to live up to that name. I expect amazing things from you."

"He's active." I laughed as Roman flailed his fists around and stretched his tiny body.

"I think I did quite well for my old age." Dr. Martin wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "It might be time for me to retire."

"Thank you so much for helping me." I said, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"You weren't bad at all, Mrs. Cullen. And I was happy to assist you."

I hugged Sophia close to me and felt her soft skin against mine.

"Should we show the family?" I asked Edward.

"No, let's let them wait a little bit. You need some rest, anyway."

"I'm not tired." I was like a child on Christmas Eve, not wanting to sleep for fear that I might miss something.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm going to need to steal this one from you." Dr. Martin said, taking Roman before handing him to a nurse.

"Where's he going?" I sat up.

"Don't worry, he just needs a little extra care in the incubator. You can visit him if you'd like in bit, but I don't want him to struggle for too long."

"Is he in pain?" Edward cracked his fingers.

"No, he's just having a hard time taking full breaths. It's nothing to worry about. This is common with early births."

"How long does he have to stay in there?"

"Well, it all depends. I'll be monitoring him for a few days and we'll go from there. Usually, about four weeks, though. Just to be sure. We're also going to be administering steroid shots soon so that his lungs can develop a little more. I'll give you all the details later. Right now, you just need to rest."

"Thank you, doctor." Edward shook his hand.

"He'll be down the hall if you would like to visit."

Dr. Martin left the room. It was just me, Edward, and Sophia.

"He's going to be fine, right?" I heard the trepidation in my voice.

"He'll be perfect." Edward kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep."

He took Sophia from me and she started to come alive, moving around and cooing.

I tried to stay awake, but I had little energy left to even hold him eyes open. It didn't take long for me to drift off, dreaming about my newborn babies.

* * *

**HOLY BABIES BEING BORN BATMAN**

Can you believe it? They're here. Did I shock you?

So, we have babies. Don't hate on the name Telemechaus. It's a favorite of mine. Jenny had to convince me not to use it as his first name. I would have in a heartbeat. Roman and Sophia. They two most perfect babies in fanfiction history. Maybe. I know they came early, but it's the way it has to be.

Some might complain that I didn't go into the birth and everything, but to be honest, I can't write that. Never experienced it myself since I'm a guy so I didn't really know what to write. I dont think you'll want to read all the details anyway.

We will certainly be hearing from Edward next chapter. Also, people have been asking about his health. He's not dying. But he has some issues.

And everyone, please just take a couple deep breathes. The drama will be at bay for a while. We can all rest.

AS always, thanks to the wonderful Jenny and eveeryone for reading.

Until net time, Adios, Ciao, and Arevaderci.


	28. Chapter 28

Health

EDWARDS POV

_Human freedom involves our capacity to pause, to choose the one response toward which we wish to throw our weight."-Rollo May_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

The clear blue eyes of my daughter looked up at me from the tons of blankets that she was swaddled in. _My _daughter.

That was still the strangest thing I had ever said. She was mine, and I loved her. I loved them both. I didn't know how it was possible because I never felt a connection with the babies before, but with them actually here in front of me, I couldn't help it. They drew me in and captured me fully, all from being here for only six hours. Theoretically, I understood love, but I had never felt it for anyone besides Bella. This was different. I not only wanted to protect my babies, but teach them, and care for them, and… just look at them.

All my worries and fears were still there, but I decided that they didn't matter. I was a father. There wasn't anything I could do about that. I just had to learn as I went. That I knew how to do.

Sophia was born first. The most perfect little girl ever. Once she woke up and started to move around, I realized that she was just as feisty as her brother. They both had a lot of energy and were very curious about the new world. Roman was little, but I knew he would grow. The doctor currently had him in a different room, situated in an incubator. He just needed some extra time.

They were measured and weighed. I stood by, watching everything with a close eye. I didn't like the way the nurses were being so rough.

I was still very awkward around the both of them. I couldn't hold Roman or Sophia when they were awake. It just felt weird, but I tried. I wanted to show Bella what a good father I was, but when the babies were active, I got very concerned for their safety in my arms. Feeding was also strange. Bella had breastfed for the first time, and the babies immediately latched on, but I felt so useless. I didn't know what to do.

And cleaning up after… they did their business wasn't an option. I could put a diaper on a watermelon and knew how to fasten the flaps onto a filled balloon without even making it squeak, but babies were real. They weren't watermelons, and they weren't balloons. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. There was fluids coming out of every orifice, and I didn't know how to control any of it. I feared that I might need a little more training.

Bella was currently sleeping, trying to rest up before she was assaulted by the family who had yet to see the babies. There were about fifty people in the waiting room, but I made them all postpone their visits. Bella needed a break. She was handling this extremely well for a new mother, immediately adapting to the babies. I assumed I would get there eventually.

Sophia was wide awake, stretching her legs and pulling her arms up over her head. She was very interesting to watch. I didn't know if I should say something to her, but I assumed she was waiting to hear my voice. I realized that I wasn't the father who would coo and aw over his children unnecessarily, and that made this even more awkward. I only knew how to talk to adults.

I cleared my throat. "Hello. My name is Edward. I'm your father."

She stretched again.

"Your name is Sophia."

I wondered if she understood me. Probably not.

"Um, well you were just born and your brother is down the hall. He's okay. I checked on him, but the doctor said he needs a little more time. Don't worry."

Sophia opened her mouth and stuck her hand in.

"Your mother's name is Isabella." I pulled out my wallet and found a picture that I kept there, showing it to Sophia. "Here she is. You look kind of like her, I guess. I'm not really sure who you look like, to be honest."

As I kept talking, it got easier. It made me feel better. I realized that I was speaking to her as if she was an adult, but that was the only way I knew how. It made me feel at ease. Thankfully, I had lots of pictures so I could keep the conversation going.

"And these are your grandparents," I showed her. "They're not here. I don't even know if they have any idea you're here, but you'll meet them one day. My father, Carlisle… Well, he takes some getting used to. Esme, that's my mother, she's nice enough unless you cross her. She'll adore you. "

I heard a giggle from across the room and raised my head to see Bella smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I think she's asleep. She has been for the past hour or so."

"Oh, I didn't know." I put my pictures away. "They sleep a lot, I guess."

"Yup, and eat."

I got up from my chair and went over to Bella. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Sore, but good. Is Roman okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Dr. Martin says he'll be fine. He's going to talk to us in a minute."

"We did it." Bella exhaled. "We're parents."

"God, I know." I ran my hand through my hair. "It happened so fast."

"You weren't even here for the bad parts."

"Are you kidding me? Bella, I've seen things that no man should be allowed to see. Why didn't you warn me?"

"I told you to watch that tape. He gave it to us for a reason."

"I can't believe I almost missed the birth of our children. I had to call the helicopter to come and pick me up out of traffic on I-55. It literally landed next to a minivan, and I hopped in."

"Why was there traffic at two in the morning?" She laughed, still slightly drunk off of the medication.

"I don't know, Bella."

"You'll probably be going to jail soon for that."

"I don't care."

"Well, I care. I'm not raising two babies without you." She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bed. "Have you slept or eaten yet?"

"No. I've been entertaining Sophia."

"She adores you. She didn't cry once when you were talking to her. You put the poor thing to sleep."

"I like her too," I admitted.

There was a knock on the door and Alec pocked his head in. "Hello. I just came to see my godbabies. Where are they?"

"Sleeping. You can come back later," I said.

"I can at least look." Alec leaned over the crib. "Bookie, bookie, bookie, boo."

"Hey, none of that." I pushed him away. "She doesn't respond to baby talk."

"Of course she does. She's a baby."

When Alec started making silly faces, I gave up. He was incorrigible.

Bella was fidgeting and pulling at her blanket, so I assumed something was up.

"What's wrong?" I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to see Roman. Is he doing well?"

"I can check if you'd like."

"I want to _see _him." Bella pulled back the covers, but I stopped her from moving.

"I don't want you walking around right now. Just stay here. I'll get the doctor."

I left the room and found Dr. Martin at the nurses' station. I didn't think he had left the hospital since I got here, and I thought I might have scared him a little bit. I asked him if we could see Roman, and he said it would be fine.

I rolled Bella down the hallway to the NICU. They were all so small. Roman was in the back, in his little incubator. He was sleeping, his tiny chest moving up and down.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bella put her hand on the plastic covering.

"He'll be fine, Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Martin replied.

"Look at all those wires, Edward." She sniffled. "He looks like he's in pain."

"Bella, he just needs a little time to grow. He's going to be well taken care of."

She nodded, but didn't look convinced.

* * *

"Bella, we can't take all of this." I grunted, trying to stuff the large stuffed teddy bear into a bag that was already filled to the brim with baby gifts.

"We have to." She came over and helped. "This was from my mother. She'll be crushed if we don't keep it."

"All right, fine, but can we get rid of the balloons?"

"No, I think Sophia likes them."

Our daughter was currently in her carrier, her eyes transfixed on a helium filled, shiny balloon. She had been staring at the thing for at least half an hour. I had to poke her to make sure she was still breathing.

It had been a month and she grew more fascinating to me everyday.

Roman had certain health issues that prevented us from going home for a couple of weeks, so we were stuck in this fucking town until he was better. Even now, he had to stay for observation, four weeks after his birth just to make sure he was strong. Bella was checked out as well, and we had to leave Roman behind. She didn't like that one bit, but there was nothing we could do about it. We came to visit every day and the family would bring more gifts for Roman, as an encouragement to get well. There were balloons, stuffed animals, flowers, toys; it was getting ridiculous.

He was a little healthier, but the doctor wanted him to grow some more. He estimated about two more weeks until we could take him home like we had done with Sophia.

So here we were, packing up yet again, and trying to figure out the best way to transport everything we had acquired. Hundreds of blue and pink onesies from Alice were all stuffed in bags. Renee had brought hundreds of dollars' worth of toys with her from Florida, all of which seemed to have some sort of hazard involved.

As Bella started to get her strength back, she became more and more stressed with the fact that we didn't really have a place to call home. I tried to explain to her that we had multiple residences, but she wanted a house. Unfortunately, construction on the new one wouldn't be done for a while. For now, the lake house would do.

"Edward, we have to make sure that the babies have enough bottles." Renee helped Bella, folding some baby clothes, "Once Roman comes home, you'll have to double everything. Do you have enough bottles?"

"I'm sure we do." I said, not really worrying about it. Katy Nana had stocked the house with enough baby things to supply an army.

"I think I'm forgetting something." Renee tapped her chin, "Oh, I need to call your father, Bella. He wanted an update."

"Tell him I'm fine."

Renee left the room, dialing on her cellphone.

"You don't want to talk to him?" I asked.

"No."

Charlie had called me at least ten times since the babies were born, begging me to put Bella on. Every time I asked her, she refused.

I don't know if it was because I was a father now or if I had just gotten sentimental to his cause, but Charlie's argument was starting to make sense. I'm not saying I agreed with everything he shouted at her the last time they talked, but he just wanted what was best for his daughter and he didn't think that was me. He would never like me. I was okay with that. I told him to just give her time.

"Bella, he just wants to see the babies. He is their grandfather, after all."

"I'll talk to him when everything calms down around here. If he really cared, he'd have been here."

"Why, so you can kick him out again?"

"Are you taking his side?" She turned on me, angry and agitated.

"No, I'm just trying to give the guy a break. "

"I just need to think about it first. He said some hurtful things to me that I'm not over yet." She continued to fold.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, trying to ease her obvious discomfort, "You're stressing out too much."

"I can't help it. I have so much on my mind and I need to be worrying about Roman but Charlie keeps calling, we don't have a house, Renee is driving me insane, and you…Well, you've been perfect."

"I do try."

She kissed my chin, "Edward, I have confession to make."

"And what is that?"

"I feel like a bad mother."

"You've only been a mother for a month. I think you're being a little dramatic."

"I don't think I should be leaving Roman here alone anymore?"

"Bella, we've talked about this a hundred times."

"What if he needs me? What if he starts crying?"

"Sweetheart, listen to me," I held her face in my hands, "I'm taking every precaution necessary to keep him safe."

"But…"

"But nothing. I have two bodyguards watching him at all times, Dr. Martin will be checking in with me if anything should happen, we can see him during _normal _visiting hours, and I'll call every hour on the hour if you want."

"I just don't feel right."

Renee had warned me about this. Bella had become overly protective to a point of utter madness, especially with Roman. She wouldn't leave the room until I pulled her away to eat or feed Sophia. I understood it, of course, but there was something about a mother's love that was overpowering. It was obsessive.

"The lake house is only ten minutes away and he'll only be here for another week or so." I said, "You haven't slept more than an hour since they were born and you need to just breathe."

She exhaled, "You're right. I'm being irrational. I need to focus on something else. How's your health?"

"Focus on anything but that." I pulled away from her, gathering up some more things.

"Did you see the doctor yet?"

"Yes, he said I was fine." I lied.

"Edward, this isn't a joke. You're obviously hurting. You can barely walk without grunting in pain."

"I got blown up, Bella. Did you forget that? People aren't supposed to live."

"But you did, thankfully. You won't much longer if you keep playing with your health."

I coughed.

"And that." She shoved me, "You've been wheezing for a long time. It's starting to scare me."

"I'm not an old man."

"But you're hurt. Please, just let Dr. Martin check you out."

"Fine." I threw my hands up in the air, "I'll let him poke and prod me until I can't breathe anymore."

"That's all I'm asking." Bella smiled, as if she had won the lottery, "Sophia, you stay here and watch Daddy while I go find the doctor."

She left the room and I rolled my eyes several times at her antics, "This is why she scares people." I told Sophia who was now sleeping, "Your mother has an issue with always getting her way. I might have fed that need for a couple of years, but…You'll understand soon enough."

I looked at my daughter. She was dressed in the most ridiculous pink thing that might have been too hot. It was one of Katy Nana's creations, complete with a hat that had an obnoxious pom-pom on the top.

"You look ridiculous, _bambina_." I ran my finger along her fat cheek. I didn't think I would ever feel like this about someone, but my children were melting my heart. Was that normal for fathers? Did they have a support group for men like me? I would have to look into that.

Bella came back with Dr. Martin in tow several minutes later.

"So, Edward, I heard you need a physical." He put on his glasses.

"I don't _need _anything. My wife insists." I sat on the bed.

"Alright, then. Now's as good a time as any." He wrote on a clipboard, "Mrs. Cullen, could you please exit the room."

"Sure. I'll be right outside, getting the car ready." She picked up Sophia's carrier and left.

"Is there any way I can just pay you to placate her?" I asked hopefully.

"That would be against my Hippocratic oath. Not only that, but she seems to have a genuine concern for your health. Anything I should know about? And please be honest, Mr. Cullen. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

I sighed, "About three years ago, I was involved in a motorcycle accident. It wasn't serious enough to have surgery, but it causes me some pain every once and awhile."

"Upper or lower back?"

"Lower, and mainly on the right side."

He nodded, writing something down, "Anything else?"

"Well, I had…an incident about two months ago that's tweaked my back again and now I have some stiffness in my right leg."

"Are we referring to your house being blown up?"

I glared at him.

"I read the papers, Mr. Cullen. I'm not ignorant." He chuckled.

"You're smugness is undeserved and quite unappealing. I can have your fucking license pulled in a minute if I chose to."

He cleared his throat, "Anything else troubling you?"

"I have a cough. Probably brought on my years of cigarettes and the smoke I had to crawl through."

"Alright. Could you remove your shirt?"

I did as he said and his cold hands felt all over my back, pushing and pressing at different points. He made disapproving noises, none of which were encouraging. I stayed quiet, letting him finish his exam.

"Are you taking any medications?" He asked.

"Um, quite a few. Mainly for pain." I rattled off the list.

"Can you lay on your back, please?"

I did as was instructed. He lifted my right leg straight up and I hissed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Mr. Cullen, your flexibility is quite low." He tsked, "What is your weekly exercise routine?"

"Swimming, running, weights, fencing." I said.

"For a man of your age, you're in adequate health, aside from the obvious, but you have tendon in your lower back that's causing you some strain. I'm not a physical therapist so I wouldn't be able to tell you how to go about dealing with this, but I would suggest stretching before workouts."

"I do."

"More, Mr. Cullen. Your leg is also worrying me."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I'm going to tell your wife that's it just a sprain so she doesn't worry."

"Thank you." I said, grateful.

"I believe you might have cracked a bone. I can't be sure without an x-ray, but that would be my guess. You should probably stay off of it for now."

"That sounds serious."

"It's very serious. You might need surgery since it's probably too late for a cast of any sort. The damage is done."

"I'm not having surgery."

He nodded as if he was expecting that answer, "Then a cane, perhaps?"

"A cane? For what?"

"So you can walk appropriately. At least until the bone heals on its own. Just to relieve the stress."

"I'm not getting a cane."

"Six to eight weeks, tops." He assured me.

"No."

"Very well." He wrote something else down.

At this point, I was over this medical workup.

He drew blood, took my temperature, analyzed me with a cold stethoscope; the whole thing. His conclusion: I needed to take a break. My body resembled a sixty year old's, instead of my normal thirty. That wasn't good. He started throwing around crazy words like "sabbatical" and "vacation". Those words didn't belong in my daily vocabulary and I forbid him to utter any of this to Bella.

By the time I walked…limped out of the hospital, carrying bags worth of baby stuff, I was irritated. Amun took the things from me when I reached the tank of a car we were using these days.

"How is your health, sir?"

"I'm fine." I snapped.

He seemed to know I was lying, but didn't say anything.

Bella was strapping a still sleeping Sophia's carrier into the backseat.

"Another car ride. Are you excited, Sophia?" She asked, "We get to go home."

I chuckled, "She's getting annoyed with you."

"No, she's not." Bella tried to settle our daughter down. She was slowly coming awake.

Renee snuck up behind me and popped out of nowhere, "Bella, your father sends well wishes."

"Does he?"

"Yes. He wants to visit for Thanksgiving."

"Maybe." Bella closed the door after Amun got in the back with Sophia, "I'll think about it."

"That's what I told him." She thrust another bag at me, "I'm going to buy more stuff. I'll see you two later."

"Mom, we don't need anything else." Bella groaned.

"Okay," Renee kissed my cheek, taking me completely off guard, and almost skipped to a car that we provided her. She refused to be driven around town. She sped out of the parking lot like a madwoman.

"Bella, we need to get rid of your mother. I think I have a week of patience left."

"I have three days." She climbed into the front seat, "Let's go home."

Amun carried the last of the things inside, just as Sophia started to screech for attention.

"I think someone needs her diaper changed." Bella said, handing her to me, "Can you handle that? I have to go a bottle ready."

She scurried off into the kitchen leaving me with a crying Sophia who clearly needed a change. She stunk to the high heavens.

"Good Lord, woman. We need to work on that." I shook my head.

I had yet to change a diaper. I had always made up some excuse to why I couldn't and with so many people actually _wanting _to change the babies, I don't think anyone noticed. I knew how to do it in theory, though.

"Okay, let's just make this as simple as possible." I set her down on the table in the corner that had been specifically set up for these kinds of purposes.

I took a deep breath and slowly undressed Sophia. She seemed to calm down once that horrible onsie was off of her, but still flailed around like a fish out of water.

"Sir, I think you need these." Amun handed me a box of wipes.

"Right." I pulled one out just as I unfastened her diaper.

I almost threw up. I couldn't handle it. There was so much…it was everywhere. I hated to think that something as simple as baby poop was going to conquer me, but this was possibly the worst thing I had ever encountered.

Amun backed away, "I'm going to go see if Mrs. Bella needs any help."

"Coward." I muttered as he dashed off.

Sophia had since settled down and was looking at me with an amused face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I will never let you forget this." I lifted up her legs and slid the diaper from under her, balling it up. In the process, I got her shit on my hands. I gagged and turned my head, "This isn't natural."

I tried to wipe her small bottom off, but it wasn't working like it should. I just kept getting brown stuff everywhere. It wasn't really even brown. More green than anything else. I'm not sure if that was healthy.

I was starting to sweat after a while and didn't understand how I was supposed to clean Sophia off without getting myself dirty at the same time.

"It's impossible." I picked her up and ended up just laying her on a bed of wipes that I had created. I ended up using the whole package. I skimmed her across the table, trying to clean her off. It didn't work.

"What exactly are you doing?" Katy Nana said from behind me.

"Oh, thank God." I handed Sophia off.

"If Mrs. Bella saw this, she would kill you." Katy Nana just dove right in, cleaning and refastening a diaper within seconds, "There. Are you feeling better, Sophia?"

"How did you do that?"

"Practice."

"Thank you so much." I replied in reverence.

"Alright, time for a bottle." Bella came over.

"Say one thing and I'll deport you." I said to Katy Nana, taking Sophia as if I had changed her myself, "She's nice and clean."

"Did Daddy do that all by himself?" Bella cradled her in her arms.

Katy Nana giggled her way out of the room.

I sat next to Bella on the sofa as she began feeding a happy looking Sophia.

"She's hungry today." I lightly squeezed Sophia's foot.

Sophia could drink like there was no tomorrow and I don't think I even saw her breathe the entire time.

"Look at her go." Alec said from behind the couch, causing me to reach for my gun. He scared the hell out of me.

"What the fuck…"

"Edward, no cursing around the babies." Bella scolded me.

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

"Right after my last class. I don't have to go back until Tuesday. It's a long weekend." Alec rounded the couch and took Sophia from Bella, raising her up on his shoulder for a burp. He was surprisingly good at this childcare thing. I don't know where he got it from because I sure as hell didn't teach him.

"How were your midterms?" Bella asked.

"Fine." He shrugged, "Nothing too serious."

"You better not bring home any fucking bad grades." I warned.

Bella threw her hands up in the air, "Sophia is going to end up being worse than a sailor."

"I try to watch it. I really do. It's just my bad mouth."

"I blame Emmett. He's the worst." Alec bounced Sophia in his arms, with a towel slung over his shoulders. She loved that boy so much and would always quiet down when he held her. I didn't get it.

"When are they getting here?"

"Sometime tonight." Sophia burped, "Uh oh. Might be time for a new shirt."

"I'll take her." I got up and he handed her off to me. She was so soft and small. I was getting better at holding them and didn't feel like I would drop the babies at any moment.

Alec left the room to change his shirt.

"You know, she might be crawling in a couple of months." I said.

Bella didn't say anything in reply, she just looked at me.

"What?"

"You look so good with a baby in your arms."

"Never thought I'd hear that in my lifetime." I sat back on the couch, "Am I good father?"

"You're a great father. Stop thinking about it so much and just do what's natural. It'll come to you."

Sophia started to stir a little, her hands reaching up towards me. She touched my stubbly face and her toothless smile was more than enough to make me smile back. It was infectious. She was my daughter and I loved her. That was that.

I couldn't wait until I could have both my children at home with me.

* * *

**HOLY PRECIOUS DADDYWARD BATMAN**

I told you he loved them. It just takes time. He needs to adjust. We all do. Hence the slightly boring chapter. I need a rest.

Roman will be fine. Don't worry. Nothing a little modern medicine can't cure. I promise. No one's going to steal him. He's not going to die and his healthy is getting better. Don't worry.

As for Edward's health. Obviously he's stubborn enough to not listen to a doctor. We shall see how this develops. I'm not sure as of now.

Update days have changed to Saturday. It's easier that way, I think.

Thanks to Jenny!

Until next time Adios, and Ciao


	29. Chapter 29

Real Estate

BELLA POV

_There are two freedoms - the false, where a man is free to do what he likes; the true, where he is free to do what he ought. ~Charles Kingsley_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Roman was a very active little boy. He would never sit still for anything and even in his sleep, he moved around as if his dreams were coming true.

We brought him home about two days ago, and he was adapting quite well to life outside of the hospital. He and Sophia were like two peas in a pod. I never believed in all that twin nonsense before, but now that I saw it in the flesh, I couldn't deny that there was some sort of connection between the two of them. They had to be changed together, fed together, put down for naps together, and could rarely stand to be separated.

I think Sophia knew how sick Roman was, so she didn't like to be far away from him. The doctor said that twins just had that kind of connection. In short, because of his weak lungs and my infection from Spain, Roman had developed a pretty severe case of asthma. Since he was a preemie, he had to be put on a nebulizer. You could hear the crackles in his lungs when he took deep breaths. He would wheeze and cough when he slept on his side, and I had to prop him up sometimes so his breathing would level out. The doctor had given us several different inhalers and also a couple medications.

I was always worried about him. He was so tiny, and I feared that one day, something horrible was going to happen. I kept picturing different scenarios and trying to convince myself that none of them would ever come true.

"Sweetheart, it's time for our walk." Edward came into the nursery with a leash on Francis.

"No, not today. Let's just stay in." I ran my finger across Sophia's stomach. She was in the cutest pink dress that Renee had brought.

"Bella, the doctor said you need to start exercising again," He replied.

Every day was a battle between us about me leaving the babies. I had some sort of separation anxiety that I couldn't explain, but it was slowly consuming me.

"Can't we go later? I just put them down for their naps."

"Exactly why we need to go now before they wake up screaming to the high heavens."

"Alright, fine." I got up from my seat.

Francis was more than ready to go, almost bouncing on his feet to get outside. I had to put on a light jacket since it was kind of chilly. October was one of those months when it might be hot in the day, but by night, you needed to bring an extra blanket out from the closet. Today was actually pretty nice. There was a strong breeze and the sun was out, but it wasn't overly heated.

Edward and I walked Francis down the path from the house that led to the lake.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Fine." He shrugged. "Why?"

"You look forlorn."

"Forlorn, Bella? No one uses that term anymore."

"But it's true. What are you thinking about?"

"I think I might have found us a house."

"A house? I thought we were having one built."

"Oh, we are, but it's taking too long and I know you want to get settled. I found something that's very nice and would suit us perfectly. From the outside, at least. I haven't been in."

"How big is it?" I asked, kind of scared to hear his answer.

He chuckled. "Pretty big."

"Bigger than the last one?"

"Double the size, but I figured since we have two more people, it might be needed."

I sighed. "How am I going to keep a place like that clean?"

"Bella, you honestly didn't think I would allow you to actually clean," he scoffed.

"Why? I make a mess; I clean it up. It's how things are done."

"Not anymore. You have more important things to worry about. You'll be going back to work soon, and the babies are going to take up a lot of time. You shouldn't have to worry about cooking and cleaning. I'll take care of that."

"You're too kind," I jested.

"The new house is closer to the city, and near better schools."

"Schools? They're not even six months yet. Can't we wait until we have to worry about that kind of stuff?"

"Bella, private pre-schools are very aggressive. You can't just walk in and get on some waiting list. We have to start now."

"I just want them to have a normal childhood."

"That will, unfortunately, never happen." He wrapped an arm around me as we walked. Francis was pulling at his leash, trying to chase a squirrel, but Edward held tight.

"There's so much that goes into raising a child that I never knew about."

"You and me both."

"So about this new house; will I like it?"

"I'm sure you will. We can go see it tomorrow, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much. The sooner the better."

"The owner just died, and his wife is selling."

"How much is it?"

"I'm not sure," he lied. "I went by the other day and everything's ready for us to move in if you approve. I'll set up a meeting with my realtor. We can finally get out of this fucking town."

"I kind of like it," I admitted. "It's peaceful out here."

"Not so peaceful with those guys following, right?" Edward nodded behind him. There were about five bodyguards, fanned out and walking as if taking a leisurely stroll.

"I'm pretty used to it by now."

"I hate that you are. Do you ever feel unsafe?" His tone turned somber.

"Not really. Not with you, anyway. You do a good job of making sure I don't know about the bad things going on around me."

"I try to give you some freedom, but every time I do, things just end up going the wrong way for us." Edward bent down to unlatch Francis collar so that he could run around a little.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure our children are safe. That's all I care about."

"You're a very good mother, Bella." He hugged me close.

"I'm trying."

"Did you ever realize how hard it might be for us to actually raise children in this environment?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine. As long as they stay oblivious."

"But how long can that last?"

Our tender and deep moment was interrupted by barking that erupted out of nowhere.

Francis was at the edge of the lake, snapping at a fish underneath the surface.

"He found a friend." I said.

"Dog, don't you jump in that water," Edward bellowed. "I'm not going in there to get you."

Francis looked over his shoulder.

"I mean it."

That didn't stop Francis from jumping headfirst, into the lake. He started paddling out, trying to chase the fish.

Edward was stunned. I didn't think Francis had ever defied him before.

"Bella, do you see this?" He was irate.

"Let him have his fun, Edward."

"Francis, get your ass back here, now!" Edward stood on the bank, his shoes almost touching the waves.

"He's just a dog." I laughed at this exaggerated interaction.

"If I let him get away with this once, he'll think he can walk all over me. I won't allow it. Hold my jacket." Edward took it off and handed it to me.

"Please, don't jump in that lake. It's too cold."

"Well, I have to go get him, Bella. He's drowning."

Sure enough, Francis was getting tired and could barely keep his head above water. His little snout was bobbing up and down.

"Send someone else in. I don't want you getting sick."

Edward muttered to himself as he began taking off his pants and shirt, throwing them to me as well. "When I get my hands on him…"

He dove into the lake, which I'm sure wasn't very pleasant. I could see my breath in the air so I knew it was pretty cold. Edward's powerful arms cut through the water as he swam out to Francis. He scooped him up and began kicking back towards me.

"Hurry, Edward. He's freezing." I was starting to panic when I saw the poor dog shaking.

"Don't give him an ounce of sympathy. He deserves to die." Edward set him down on the ground, and I wrapped him in Edward's shirt.

"Don't say that. He was just curious." I hugged Francis close to me so that I could warm him up.

"No love for your husband?"

"You'll survive."

Edward redressed, just in his pants since his shirt was occupied, and we had to wait until Francis was warm again before we made our way back home.

"What the fuck happened to my dog?" Alec ripped him from my hands when we walked in. "He's shivering."

"The stupid mutt jumped into the lake. I should have left him there." Edward plopped down on the couch.

Katy Nana rushed forward with a towel. "Poor, Mr. Cullen. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little cold won't kill anyone."

* * *

"So, where is this house anyway?" Alec asked from the backseat of the car as Edward drove down the highway.

"If you ask me that once more time, I'll drop you off on the side of the road."

"Can you two please stop fighting?" I sighed. They had been like this for the past two hours. Edward was sleep deprived because of the babies. Alec was stressing out over school. Their attitudes weren't making this trip enjoyable.

We had left Roman and Sophia home for the day while we went to go check out the house. It was supposedly the hottest thing on the real estate market, and Edward said we needed to act fast if we wanted it.

Edward seemed to know exactly where he was going as he weaved his way through traffic. He took an exit and got off of the highway. We started driving through a wooded area, but when I looked beyond the trees, I could see grand mansions with large windows and expensive looking facades.

"Here we are." Edward slowed down in front of a wrought-iron gate, twisted and turned into an ancient design. They immediately opened, and he continued up the winding road.

"Are we going to live on a mountain?" I asked.

"Just a hill," he chuckled.

There were lots of trees on both sides, making it slightly dark even with the sun up above.

"These woods will be filled with security if we get this house. The gates up front will have someone posted there at all times, and I'll need to purchase the lot across the street as well."

"That sounds extensive," I said.

"All in the name of safety, Bella." Alec popped his head up front. "I like it already."

The trees opened up to a marvelous house. It was honestly the biggest thing I had ever seen.

A very short, plump woman was bouncing up and down in front of a nice Lexus in the circular driveway.

"Okay, let me warn you about her." Edward shut the car off. "She's a fast talker and has a lot of energy. Worse than Alice. Worse than your mother. Ten times worse."

"Got it." I climbed out.

"Hello, hello, hello! My name is Angie." She bounded over to us. Her Chicago accent was so thick, I almost wanted to ask her to repeat everything.

"Nice to see you again, Angie," Edward said.

"You too! Are you ready to finally buy a house?"

"Maybe. That's why I brought my wife. This is Bella," he introduced me.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"I heard you just had twins. That's so sweet. Do you have pictures?" she cooed, reminding me of a dotting grandmother, even though she couldn't be a day over forty.

"No pictures yet," I said regretfully. "Sorry."

In all honesty, we had a shitload of pictures. I had already filled up four books with the good ones. Between myself, Alice, and Renee, we had probably a thousand each. But Edward and I had agreed to not show the babies to anyone, personally or in pictures. Not yet. We didn't want their faces known, no matter how young they were. The more attention Roman and Sophia attracted, the more in danger they were.

"You be sure to let me see them as soon as you do." She moved on to Alec. "And who is this fine young gentleman."

"Oldest son, Alec." He stood up straighter. "They can't a make a proper decision without me."

"Well, of course not." Angie, taken over by Alec's obvious charm, giggled like a schoolgirl. "So, let's see this place. All in all, we're looking at ten thousand square feet, ten bedrooms, eight-and-a-half baths, and extensive grounds out back."

_Good Lord…_

"Any questions so far?" Angie did a complete one-eighty and turned into a ruthless businesswoman. "The previous owners are moving out next week so the house is still furnished, but we can look around."

All three of us shook our heads.

"Good." She unlocked the large wooden doors and ushered us in.

The foyer was… so beautiful. The doors opened directly into the gleaming white marble floored entryway that had a sweeping staircase. It had high ceilings, draping chandleries, and a very Victorian feel to it.

"It's a symmetrical residence, which includes a fat main body and two slimmer wings that wrap around part of the gated motor court at the front of the house." Angie spoke quickly. "Do you want the long or short version of each room?"

"We're in a rush so just keep it simple," Edward instructed.

Angie inhaled and then exhaled, preparing herself. "First floor, we have equally sized 23-foot wide and 40-foot long drawing and dining rooms that flank the entry, each with 18th-century fireplace surrounds and windows that look out onto the loggia that runs along the back of the house, towards the private lake."

Alec was writing all of this down. He liked comparing houses for some reason. I suspected he got his real estate enthusiasm from Edward.

"Beyond the dining room, the gigantic 29-foot long breakfast room has black and white marble floors, an arched ceiling, traditional lattice wall details, and towering arched windows along with French doors that open out to terraces and the view. A powder room for guests is situated immediately off the breakfast room."

I was slightly overwhelmed, but didn't let it show.

"The service areas consist of a back stair hall, large kitchen, gigantic butler's pantry that connects large kitchen to the dining room, and staff and laundry facilities. Shall I go on or are you sold yet? We're still only on the first floor."

"Indulge me," Edward clasped his hands in front of him.

"A paneled library sits off of the drawing room, with Siena Yellow and white 18th-century marble fireplace surround, has arched windows and French doors that mirror those in the breakfast room. Also located off the drawing room is the first floor master suite comprised of a six hundred square foot bedroom with fireplace, private study, a long hallway lined with closets, and two bathrooms."

"And upstairs?" I asked.

"Upstairs there are a total of four bedrooms, one with a private sitting room, two with water views, two with a view of the front courtyard, three with fireplaces, and all with private bathrooms. Five more bedrooms and two additional bathrooms located the third floor provided over-flow for over-night guests, children's rooms or staff quarters."

Angie was really good at her job. I was becoming more and more in love with this place just from listening to her talk. There was a lot—more than we could ever need—but I wanted it.

She continued, "Just beyond the back of the house, a huge heated swimming pool is sunk directly into the lawn. All the forests for about a mile back along belong to you. There's a lake, as I mentioned before, and Mr. Cullen, I know you require the utmost security, so the whole place will need to be fenced off."

"I'll take care of that."

"Only neighbors are across the street. None on this side of the road," Angie said.

"How much is it?" Alec asked, as if he would be paying for anything.

"Fifteen million, that's not including the maintenance needed to keep this place running each year."

My jaw dropped. I didn't even bother trying to appear cool about it.

"Can you give us a minute?" Edward suggested.

Angie was immediately on her phone, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked down the hall.

"First of all, that's too much." Alec tapped his chin.

"Agreed," Edward added. "This place needs work."

"Why? I like it."

"Bella, it's beautiful, but not for fifteen million dollars. I expect a lot more for that."

"I say we move on to the next one. I'll put this place on the list, for now." Alec wrote something down. "We need an extra rooms, anyway."

"Ten aren't enough for you?" I asked acerbically.

"They're too cramped in here. Ten rooms shouldn't be fit into this square footage."

"Plus, there's nowhere for the help." Edward added.

"The help?"

"Katy Nana, I have a butler on the way, two more housekeepers, two nannies, and, of course, security."

"We haven't discussed any of this. I don't want my children raised by nannies."

"They're just here for assistance." Edward guaranteed me. "You can give them any guidelines you wish, but they'll be here. That's why we need to pick someplace soon."

"And who are these people?"

"Distant family members from Italy. They need a place to stay, and a green card."

"Can we get back to the house?" Alec interrupted. "I don't like it."

"I do. I want it," I said.

"Bella, we'll be living here for the rest of our lives. Is that really what you want?" Edward asked seriously.

"Honestly, I love this place. I can see myself here. Does that sound strange?" I ran my hand along the wall.

"But, Bella…" Alec whined.

"Do you really want this house?" Edward whispered to me, trying to shut out the teenager in the background.

I nodded. "Please."

He sighed. "Alright, then."

Angie had the papers with her, and we signed on the dotted line an hour later. Edward didn't bother with checking anything or inspecting for faults in the house, like a normal person would. We had to refurbish everything since we didn't have any furniture. We needed it all.

It was slightly scary to spend so much money on a house. _My _house. Who would've thought?

Throughout the next week, we started to pack up the lake house and by we, I mean, the team that Edward hired for the job. I spent my time shopping. I called furniture stores, carpeting specialists, lighting experts, and anyone else you could possibly think of to outfit the place. Edward wanted be settled within a month, so we had to move fast. We basically spent all our time at the new place and just slept at the lake house. There were movers in and out at all hours of the day. It was chaos.

"Okay, the couch comes tomorrow." Edward started to rip plastic off of some chairs that were just delivered.

"Yeah, and the fridge should be here within the hour."

"Thank God. I hate drinking warm beer," he complained. "The new cribs will be here shortly."

"The nursery gets painted on Saturday."

"And Katy Nana is getting her marble countertops for the kitchen."

"I can't believe you let her talk you into that." I shook my head, thinking about the debate they had a couple days ago over the benefits of marble in the kitchen.

"She's a monster."

Alec kept directing movers up the stairs since we were doing his room today.

My mouth gaped open when I saw two men carrying a giant TV across the foyer. The packaging said sixty inches.

"Don't drop it!" Alec followed them closely.

"Edward, why the hell would you buy him that thing?"

"He begged me for it. It's an early Christmas gift."

"You're so sweet." I pinched his cheek.

"Mrs. Bella, the mattresses are here." Katy Nana separated Edward and I, pulling me towards the front door.

I spent the next hour or so, trying to figure out which mattress went where. There were ten bedrooms, and each one had a specific cushion, depending on the bedframe. Edward had very specific guidelines as to softness and strength when it came to our mattress, so when ours got switched with Alec's, he was not happy. It was an easy fix, but a stressful couple of minutes.

Edward and I finally got a chance to sit down on the couch in his new office, exhausted from the day's activities.

"I'm spent." I cuddled up to his side.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Are you cooking?" I snorted.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. No, I'm ordering."

"Whatever is fine with me. I'm too tired to really taste anything."

He was about to say something, but our short downtime was interrupted by the sharp cry of a baby. By the pitch and strength, I could tell it was Sophia, but Roman soon followed with a cry of his own.

"No rest for the weary." I groaned and stood up. Edward made no move to follow me. "Our children need us."

"I heard." He closed his eyes.

"You're not going to help me?"

"Bella, I'm so tired. Let Katy Nana do it."

"Let's go." I dragged him from the couch. "Stop being such a child."

We walked down the hall towards the baby noises. Roman and Sophia were in their unpainted nursery, nestled in their crib.

"You're always so cranky after your afternoon nap." I picked Sophia up and kissed her cheek.

"And you, young man, need a diaper change." Edward held Roman far away from his face. "Bella, can you handle this?"

"Absolutely not. You're getting good at it. Practice makes perfect."

"I am not. You're just saying that so you don't have to do it." He placed Roman on the changing table. It took him a couple of minutes, but he did it without any major troubles. He really was getting better.

With Roman satisfied in Edward's arms, he was starting to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't. It's time for our exercises." Edward sat on the floor, sitting Roman between his legs on a blanket.

"I still think these things are stupid." I copied his position with Sophia between my legs.

"Physical stimulation helps babies develop, Bella. They need to move around more."

We started to move their little feet and arms. Edward even sang a song that he made up. It was so cute. Roman and Sophia were obsessed with their father. They would just look at him and become completely mesmerized with his voice, his eyes; his face. Who could blame them?

They looked at me with eyes of love and adoration, but at Edward with eyes of wonder.

After the daily exercises, Roman and Sophia were in a particularly happy mood. They didn't seem to want to sleep anymore.

"Bella, I'm not wearing this thing," Edward complained as I strapped the baby carrier to his front. There were a lot of hooks and straps, but Roman was resting comfortably against his father's chest.

"It's precious and they're not going back to sleep anytime soon."

"He doesn't like this thing." Edward held Roman's legs. "He's losing circulation. Who they hell created this?"

"You look perfect." I went to get the camera on the table near the window.

"Bella, no." He covered his face. "This is humiliating."

"If I have to wear one, then so do you."

"Bella, the new kitchen supplies are here." Alec came into the room. "Oh, this is blackmail material for sure."

"Shut up," Edward snapped.

"I love it." Alec laughed hauntingly.

Edward and I walked back into the hallway, babies strapped to our chests, ready to get back to work.

* * *

"You know, bro, this isn't too bad a place," Emmett appraised, carrying a large box into the family room.

"Don't drop it," I shouted. "We need those dishes."

"Alright, alright." He rolled his eyes, setting the box down lightly.

We were having everyone over for an informal pizza party. Really, it was just an excuse for extra hands. Everything was moved in for the most part, but a few odds and ends needed to be finalized. The excitement over the new house had died down somewhat, but it seemed like everyone had something to say over our new purchase.

A local Home and Garden journal wanted to do a story on the house and take pictures. Edward flat-out refused. He said if his house was going to be praised it would be done in a national publication. A very popular architectural magazine called a couple of days later. They wanted to do a full story, with pictures and an interview. Edward was now more than willing, just to show his dominance over the real estate game. The shoot wasn't for another week and a half, but there was a lot to do before then.

"Bella, we brought pictures." Alice carried about ten scrapbooks in her arms. Rose followed with another ten.

Since all our personal possessions were destroyed by the bomb, we had to enlist in family for photos and things like that. They were really generous with giving me whatever I asked for.

"Where are those babies?" Jasper clapped his hands together.

"Sleeping and you better not wake them up." Edward pushed him onto the couch. "Don't you dare move. It took me over an hour to put them to bed."

"He sang them a song," I said.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life," Alice cooed. "Sing it, Edward."

"No. Why are you all here?"

"In case you haven't heard, you need help. This place is a mess." Rose looked around. Boxes were piling up, and packaging stuff was thrown all over the floor.

"Mrs. Bella, where would you like this?" Katy Nana carried a large, crystal vase. "I wanted it in the dining room, but it might be more suited on the mantle."

"Um, yeah. That sounds fine."

She scurried off, humming to herself. I didn't see how she could be so chipper.

"Alright, you all start unpacking. I need to speak with Bella." Edward gently pulled me away from the group and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have the security guy here. He wants to explain a few things." He led me to the second floor and down the long hallway, which was lined with paintings that we had yet to hang. This house was so big I hadn't been able to explore every corner, so I didn't even really know where we were going.

We arrived at a small room at the very end, which looked more like a closet than anything else.

"Bella, this is Ralph. My main tech guy." Edward introduced me to a very jittery young man who kept his head down, but kept repeatedly pushed his glasses up.

"Hello." I waved.

"Hi," he shyly replied. He had unbrushed blonde hair, and I'm sure a nice face, but it was hidden by his bangs.

"He's set up the whole house with the state-of-the-art shit."

"Is the security impenetrable?" I looked around the room which had small TV's all over the walls, showing different angles of the house.

"Nothing is impenetrable," Ralph stated in an annoyed tone, almost as if I had offended him.

Edward cleared his throat. "Just brief us on what we need to know."

"First of all, you have bodyguards throughout the woods, two at the gate down the lane, and several here in the house. They're on the first floor. Nothing will go on here without them knowing about it. They work in shifts so people will always be watching. They won't be seen, unless you want them to be."

"Good." I nodded. I liked the sound of that.

"This place is no different than a bank. Say you were someone who wanted to visit the compound." Ralph gestured to me. "You'd need to sign in with the guards who would call up the guys here. They would then go to Mr. Cullen who would either approve or deny their request."

"Everybody has to do this?" I asked.

"Everybody. No exceptions. Well, there is a list of approved family members, but it's a very short list. Cars are searched, and identification is taken."

"Impressive." Edward looked into one of the screens that showed the front driveway. "What else?"

"The house itself is fitted with an alarm that will alert you to the opening of a door, a window, an air vent, anything. The front doors don't even have key locks, it's a key code."

"Which is the twins' birthday," Edward added.

"Isn't that kind of expected?"

"If an intruder makes it to the front door, just let him in. He deserves it." Ralph chuckled darkly. "All guards are armed. They shoot to kill."

"Good to know."

"Mr. Cullen has set up safes throughout the house, all with different codes, for anything that you might need to stow away. They're bulletproof, fireproof, flood proof…"

"Bomb proof?" I asked.

"Bomb _resilient," _Ralph corrected me. "Someone will always be in this room, monitoring, so you won't have to worry about a thing."

"I'm liking this more and more." I brushed my hand along Edward's back. He was engrossed in watching the TV's.

"Uh, what?"

"This is making me feel very secure."

"I'm glad. That was the plan. So will you stop stressing out now?"

"Yes. But if another bomb gets delivered to our house, we're moving out of the country." I left the room, with Edward hot on my heels.

* * *

"What about this, Bella?" Alice asked, holding up a teal blouse.

"That's perfect. That can go into the work section."

She, Rosalie, and I were currently sorting through the news clothes I had brought. It was strange because it wasn't like I could wear anything yet with the most of the baby weight still there, but I was working hard to losing it. Rose, especially, had me speed walking with her in the mornings. It was a slow moving process.

"And these. She needs these." Rose pulled out a stunning pair of simple black heels from a box. "God, these are so sexy."

"I love them." I admitted. "I would wear them now actually."

Sophia made a soft noise in her little bouncer that she could sit in.

"That's an extra plus. The baby gives them a go," Alice yelled, reaching up high to hang more dresses. "Damn it. I wish I was tall."

"Mrs. Bella, I have furs." Katy Nana pulled in a rack of things into the closet, which was almost as big as my bedroom. "You and Mr. Edward have lots of wonderful things."

"He ordered all of these?" I touched a white floor-length coat that was incredibly soft.

"I believe so."

"Oh, look." Rose picked up on of those Russian, fur box hats and placed it on her head.

"It's called a Ushanka," Alice scowled, "and it's a very fashionable statement."

"Whatever it is, I want one."

"This isn't your closet."

I tuned them out. As much as I loved Alice and Rosalie, together, they could be overwhelming to the point of madness.

"Can you put them in the corner?" I said to Katy Nana. "I'll have to deal with them later."

"Yes, ma'am." She dragged the rack. "Oh, and there are some people downstairs Mr. Edward would like to introduce you to."

"Thanks." I got off the floor and decided to take Sophia with me. There was no way I was leaving her in the room with Alice and Rosalie. I carried her to the kitchen where I heard Edward's voice. He was bouncing Roman in his arms when I walked in.

There were three new people in the room. One was a tall man, taller than Edward, with jet black hair. He looked about forty with that 'no nonsense' face of a drill sergeant. The other two were women; both were blonde, short and skinny, maybe thirty years old.

"Ah, there you are." Edward walked over to me. "And this is my wife, Bella."

"Who are they?"

"The help," he whispered. "Gioni, Carmela, and Agata. All family friends from Italy. They can be trusted, you don't have to worry about them."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. I didn't want anyone in my house I didn't know, especially around my children. But if Edward had faith in them, then I could too. "Hi."

"Hello," they all said, in unison, very professionally.

This was quickly turning into the most awkward meeting I had ever been a part of. They looked at me, clearly waiting for me to speak, but I didn't know what to say.

"They're very old-school, from a different way of thinking. You're the lady of the house. They won't say anything if you don't instruct them."

"Edward, I don't feel comfortable with this. Where will they stay?"

"Here. On the first floor, with the security. Their rooms are already set up."

We stood around, babies in hand, just looking. I was guessing that they were either giving me the thumbs up or thumbs down.

"Okay, well, I'll let Katy Nana give you a tour of the house. You can unpack tonight if you'd like."

"Thank you, sir," Gioni said.

Edward walked out of the kitchen and I followed him quickly. "I don't like this."

"Bella, you need help. We all need help in running this house smoothly. It's a fucking monster, if you haven't noticed."

"I know, but I can do all that. I don't need a butler and maids."

He stopped in the hallway and held his finger up to his mouth, an indication for me to be quiet.

"Alright, so there are specific rules that need to be followed," Katy Nana began her orders. "Mr. Edward wakes at five thirty every morning for his workout. You will need to be up well before then. Usually, they both will retire around midnight if they're not out. Mr. Alec stays up considerably later, but he likes to be left alone for the most part."

"What about the babies? Will we need to tend to them?" a female voice asked. I had never really heard Agata or Carmela speak separately before, so I wasn't sure which one of them it was.

"Absolutely not," Katy Nana said staunchly. "Mrs. Bella likes to deal with that herself. _I'm _the only one who has the authority to do that sort of thing."

Gioni coughed.

"He thinks it's inappropriate for Katy Nana to be speaking about you so informally," Edward whispered. "He's uncomfortable with the relationship you two have."

"Why? Is that wrong?"

"It's just different. He doesn't understand how things work around here yet."

"So, he's the butler? What does that mean?"

"He's basically the male Katy Nana; he'll take some of the load off of her. He'll answer the phone and door, make sure the house is in order, make sure all our schedules are organized, and things like that."

"And the other two?"

"They'll help run errands, cook, clean, anything you need."

"This is so strange. I've never had a maid before."

Roman began to stretch in Edward's arms. "These two will never have to lift a finger."

"That's another thing. I don't want spoiled kids, Edward."

"Oh, believe me, they won't be spoiled. I can't wait until they're teenagers. I have a whole list of things for them. I had to mow the entire lawn by the time I was ten. They'll be no different. As the babies grow, Carmela and Agata will be more of nannies, especially while we're working."

"Well, I kind of like that." I peeked around the corner. "What if the babies don't like them?"

"I'm sure they'll grow accustomed."

"Gioni scares me a little."

"Just talk to him some more. He's not that bad."

"If you say so."

* * *

Being babies, Roman and Sophia didn't have a regular sleeping schedule. They had gotten better at sleeping at the appropriate times, but still woke everyone in the house up at odd hours with their screeching. Edward would drag us out of bed whenever we heard the monitor go off on the table. The bad thing about it all was that he could go right back to sleep. It was easy for him. I was the one plagued with restlessness for the remainder of the night.

We had just rocked Roman and Sophia back to sleep after a changing. It was currently three in the morning, and Edward had drifted back to bed, while I stared at the ceiling.

After half an hour of this, I decided that I would eat to fill the void. Probably not the best idea, but I was hungry.

I wrapped myself in a robe and padded down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen.

"What to have tonight." I rummaged through the fridge, looking for some of the lasagna I had help make for dinner.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a deep voice asked.

I jumped and jostled the things in the fridge in fright.

"What the…" I spun around. "Gioni, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He tightly smiled. "Is there anything you needed?"

"No." I felt the need to lie. "I'm fine."

"I was just about to make myself some tea, would you like some?"

I nodded.

He didn't really speak as he moved about my kitchen, finding everything as if he had lived here all his life. I sat, playing with my hands while I watched him.

"So, you're from Italy?" I asked.

"Born and raised."

"You don't have an accent."

"My mother is American, so I guess that has something to do with it." He didn't look at me once.

"How do you know Edward?"

"Niccola came from the same village as my father. Everyone basically knows everyone there. We're a big family."

"And how long have you been here?"

"I arrived this morning."

"Oh. It's your first time in America?"

He nodded.

"What about Agata and Carmela?"

"Them as well. They don't speak very good English. I'm sorry for that."

"No, that's okay. I can talk in Italian if that makes them feel better."

Gioni handed me a steaming cup of tea. "Cream or sugar?"

"No, this is fine. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

I noticed that even though he said he was making himself a cup, he didn't have one. He only made enough for one.

I sipped my drink and felt his eyes on me. Whenever I would raise my head, he would look away, or busy himself with something.

"Do you have any family left in Italy?"

"No, ma'am. Well, I do, but nothing that would keep me tied down."

"Really?" I encouraged him to go on.

"I have just been divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's quite alright. I really shouldn't be talking to you about these kinds of things. It's not proper."

I could tell that he wasn't going to say anything more. He built a wall around himself very quickly and shut me out.

We stayed silent while I finished the rest of my tea. When I was done, I made a move to wash the cup in the sink, but Gioni nearly ripped it from my hands before I got the chance.

"I can do this if you'd like to go back to bed."

"Thank you." I began to walk out of the kitchen. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, ma'am."

I was about to leave, but then turned back around. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Could you stop calling me 'ma'am'? I'm a lot younger than you and it's making me feel strange." I chuckled.

"I can try."

"And you don't have to be so uptight. I know it's kind of your job, but with me, you can relax a little."

"I'll can try." He repeated with a head nod. "Goodnight."

As I walked back up the stairs, I realized that my life was never going to be anything like it was before. I was not only a mother, but also the employer of butlers, and maids, and housekeepers.

Things were certainly changing in a big way.

* * *

**HOLY NEW HOUSE BATMAN**

I know, big house, but they need it. They have babies, and staff, and guards, and...well they just needed it.

Again, another low key chapter for now. Trying to get into the swing of parental life. Before you ask, "the help" are good people. they aren't going to rat anyone out and aren't going to be double agents. Everyone's always paranoid about that kind of stuff, but I promise they're good.

Baby Roman and Sophia are getting cuter by the second, no? Gotta love the babies.

Oh, and everyone's always asking me about Carlisle and Esme. Where are they? When are they coming back? Do they know about the babies? Far away, soon, and no. They will be back, though. Soon.

As always, thanks for reading and guys make it worth all the bleeding my fingers do during the writing process.

And of course, Thanks to Jenny!

Until next time, Adios!


	30. Chapter 30

Social Law

EDWARD POV

_"Let freedom never perish in your hands."-Joseph Addison_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

"Riposte, Alec!" I shook my head. "Jesus, have I taught you nothing?"

"Edward, shut up," he growled. "I can do this myself."

"Well then, get to it, because from where I'm standing, you're getting your ass kicked."

"You keep fucking distracting me. Shut up!"

Alec replaced his mask and stepped up to Mario, clashing foils before they dueled again. It was rather pathetic. While Alec was pretty impressive at fencing, Mario was better. They had formed quite the friendship over the past couple of months, mainly based around video games and sports. But it was nice to see Alec with a guy around his age. He had never had that before.

"Alec, watch your left foot," I shouted, "Riposte!"

He was getting more and more frustrated, but didn't give up. Mario was just too fast.

We were currently in at the gym near my office, after a long day at work, needing to release some energy. Fencing was one of those things that I could do and just not think about it. I could move my body, jab, and win without even really breaking a mental sweat. That's what I liked. No rational thought process needed.

"This sport is stupid." Alec took off his mask and threw it on the ground.

"You're extending your torso too much," Mario replied calmly. "Stop forcing it."

"I hate you," Alec spat. Mario chuckled.

"That was possibly the worst excuse for a match I have ever seen in my life," I tsked.

"Just because you went to the Olympics and had some otherworldly fencing skills, doesn't mean we all do."

"You went to the Olympics, sir?" Mario asked.

"Junior Olympics," I corrected.

"Yeah, and you only got a bronze, so you're obviously not all that." Alec shoved me. He had a temperament similar to mine and didn't take well to losing.

"Don't push me." I shoved him back.

"Sir, let's just cool off," Mario wisely advised, separating the both of us.

Alec stalked off towards the locker rooms.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"He's pissed because Jane went to go see her family for the long weekend."

"He's such a baby." I took a towel and wiped the sweat from my face.

Alec came back not ten seconds later with a happier mood. "She made it."

"Who made it?" I asked.

"Jane. She's back in Miami, safe and sound."

I shrugged.

"There was a tropical storm coming. I had to make sure she was okay," Alec said adamantly.

"Is that why you were being such a bitch?"

"I was worried. Leave me alone." He rolled his eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah." I picked up my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder. "But we're going to work on your passata-sottos. You're incredibly sloppy."

"Yeah, whatever. Can Mario come over for dinner?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Dude, you have to see the new TV I got. It's like living in a movie theater."

"Is it HD?" Mario asked, excitedly.

"Of course."

The two nerds discussed technology the entire way home. I had never really spent any time with Mario outside of work until recently, but I was starting to find out that he brought a lot to the table. He was incredibly smart, but lacking in basic authoritative skills. He didn't own a car, his apartment was a shitty studio in a bad part of town, and his family was in debt up to their eyeballs from putting him through college. He was stressed, and I wasn't making it any better. I was taking Bella's advice and laying off of him for a while; an early Christmas gift maybe.

"Edward, where are we going?" Alec asked as I veered into a flower store on the other side of the city.

"Every Friday, I get Bella something special," I said and turned off the car, "It'll take me five minutes. Don't touch anything." I got out of the Mercedes and slammed the door, walking quickly through the November cold into the small store. I had been frequenting this particular shop for quite some time.

The bell dinged and a hunched over, old man poked his head out from behind a rack of roses.

"Buonasera, Edward." He smiled. "Come va?"

"I'm well, thank you." I perused the flowers. "What do you have for me today?"

"What would Mrs. Cullen like?"

"I'm not quite sure. Something colorful. It's been a drab couple of days."

"Aha. I might have something she would like." He shuffled into the back. "How are the babies?" he yelled.

"Fine. Growing, loud as hell, and hungry. But they're a nice surprise to come home to. I honestly don't mind."

"That's how they're supposed to be. I can't wait to meet the little ones."

"We'll have to have you over for dinner one day."

"That would be much appreciated. My wife loves babies." He came back out with a blooming basket of various flowers. "A yellow mini rose plant, a white mini calla lily, and a gorgeous ivy. She'll love it."

I inspected them. "This looks perfect."

I paid for the flowers, making sure he kept the extra change, and went back to the car. Mario and Alec were arguing over some new videogame. I tuned them out as we rode home.

Living in the new house was certainly a change for Bella and me. We had never been somewhere so extravagant before, but it came with our social status. We needed an upgrade. I think she was getting more used to the idea of us having a house that was so big, but it clearly made her uncomfortable at first. It was kind of funny when Bella would call my cellphone and yell that she had gotten lost on the third floor. I would have to guide her back to me while her foul mouth muttered obscenities the entire time.

I pulled up to the gates of our house and was greeted by one of the guards who stood there at all times. Bella and I were the only two drivers who got an automatic pass through the barrier. No one else. No exceptions.

"Sir, if I must say, this place is incredible," Mario commented.

"Well, thank you." I drove into the garage, which resembled more of an airplane hangar. It was actually a separate entity off of the house. But I needed it.

I hadn't even turned the car off before Alec and Mario were running into the house. I carried my gym bag and the flowers in, making sure hang my jacket up near the door.

I smelled wonderful aromas of food, so I went into the kitchen. Pots were steaming, pans were sizzling, and the place was a mess. Agata and Carmela were giggling up a storm, continuing whatever they were doing on the stove. I saw Bella's little butt sticking out from one of the lower cabinets.

"Oh, I found it!" she shouted. "Stupid colander."

Agata and Carmela went stone faced when they saw me. I think they were still a little afraid, but they had formed a little bond with Bella. Once the awkwardness wore off, they enjoyed Bella's company when they realized that she wasn't some evil Dragon Lady.

"Oh, Edward. You're home." Bella jumped off of the floor, "I found the colander."

"Great." I set the flowers on the counter and slid them over to her. "For you."

"How sweet." She kissed me.

"I'll put them in some water." Agata took them.

"We're making dinner," Bella said.

"I see that." I looked around the kitchen. "Looks wonderful."

"She wanted to help," Carmela said, her accent thick and hard to understand.

"I know she did." I assured her she wasn't in any trouble.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It is _my _kitchen. I can help if I want."

"Mario's staying over," I told her. "What's for dinner?"

"I wanted to do French tonight, so we're having lamb, white beans, asparagus, and crème brule."

"That's an extensive menu."

"It's a wonder what we can do with six hands in the kitchen." She nodded.

"I'm going to go shower."

"I think you smell fine." She sniffed my shirt. "Sexy."

"Bella," I groaned, "we need to get you to a doctor before…_that._"

"But I'm so horny," she whispered.

"You're killing me here."

The doctor had said we needed to wait eight weeks for doing anything sexual. I think it was usually six, but since she had twins, he was just taking precautions. That was a very long time to wait, but we only had one more left. It was killing us both.

Agata and Carmela resumed their giggling at our expense.

I separated myself from my temptress. "I'm going to go see our children and then shower."

"Fine. Lamb's not done anyway." She scowled and turned away from me.

I took the stairs three at a time, my body feeling unusually springy, and went right for the nursery.

Katy Nana was in the corner, rocking Sophia to sleep and humming a delightful tune. Roman was already knocked out, down for his second afternoon nap. Sometimes I wondered if he was even alive because he would only wake up when he was hungry or needed a change.

"Oh, look. Daddy's home." Katy Nana lightly handed Sophia to me.

"You're getting so heavy." I pecked her soft cheeks. "Did they have a good day?"

"Wonderful. Little sweethearts, they are." She walked out of the room, leaving us alone.

"Hello, bambina. Were you good for Mommy today?" I bounced Sophia. She was starting to stir a little, but didn't need a diaper change or anything. "I had quite the day at work. I had to scream at a whole bunch of people for being stupid. Hopefully, that will never happen to you."

I set her down in the crib and picked up Roman, who didn't even wake. His breathing was sounding a lot better, and we hadn't had any scares yet. I was thankful for that. I talked to him, resting his head on my chest, as I walked around the room.

I hadn't discussed his future yet with Bella, but if he wanted it, Roman had the potential to lead this family. I was sure she knew that, but didn't want to say anything. He was the first son, the next generation. I would never push him to follow me, but I had a feeling he would. It was in our blood. He could be anything he wanted in life, and I would support him. Well, maybe except for a cop.

"And then, Aunt Jane decided it would be a good idea to schedule a meeting during my lunch hour, so I haven't eaten all day. Can you believe that?" His little mouth puckered in sleep. "Of course not. You eat every two hours."

"Well if you're hungry, dinner's ready." Bella said from behind me.

"Would you mind terribly if I ate like this?" I gestured to my sweaty workout clothes.

"I told you I didn't." She took Roman from me. "How about we leave these two so that they can sleep, and we'll get you fed."

"You're going to take care of me?" I smirked.

"If you wish." She placed Roman in the crib. "I make a very good nurse."

"You're too good to me." I kissed her forehead.

"I know. I should have left you ass five years ago," she joked. At least, I think she was joking.

"But then you wouldn't have these two wonderful angels."

"Dinner!" Katy Nana's voice said sternly over the intercom.

"We're being summoned." I pulled Bella from the room.

Mario, Alec, Bella, and I sat down to dinner. It was incredibly delicious and filling, but then again, I would have eaten shoe leather at this point. I was just so fucking hungry.

* * *

The next morning, I got up at five and went down to the basement for a workout. I decided to do a couple miles on the treadmill. Nothing exceedingly strenuous, but I overdid it the day before so my leg and back were killing me. I stretched before and after my workout to loosen my body up. When I was done, sweat poured into my eyes and my heart was going a mile a minute.

I lifted a few free weights and debated on whether or not to wake Alec up. He was slacking on his workouts, but I had to admit, the kid could outrun me.

I walked back up the stairs at seven. Agata was there with a towel and protein shake as soon as I opened the door.

"Thanks."

"Would you like some breakfast, sir?"

"No, I'm fine. Bella might, though."

She nodded and left my side.

I went back into my bedroom, but Bella wasn't there, so I walked softly, one room over, to the nursery. She was dressing Sophia in a pink dress with green flowers on it. Roman was already clothed in some kind of sailor outfit.

"You must be so embarrassed." I picked him up. His face was not amused. "I would help you if I could."

"He looks cute," Bella disagreed. "He has a hat somewhere, but I'm convinced he hid it."

"Right. Because he can walk all over the room."

"You do realize that when they start walking, we'll have to close off every hall in this house. They'll get lost. _I _get lost." She lifted up Sophia.

"I was thinking about that. We'll need to barricade them in some kind of playpen."

"Let's look into that." She made a mental note of it.

Katy Nana came into the room, carrying an enveloped package. "The magazine has arrived."

"Really? So soon?" I asked, switching Roman to one arm.

"It won't be on stands for another week, but they had someone send it over so you could look at it."

"Let me see."

Katy Nana ripped it open and pulled out the magazine that Bella and I had done an interview for about a month ago. We were standing in front of the house, smiles and all.

"We look so… glossy," Bella said, leaning over to see the cover.

"I like it."

I set the magazine on the changing table and flipped through it until we got to our section. There was a standard interview, all with pre-sanctioned questions; nothing too intimate. The pictures were in places I had permitted. None with the babies, and none of any bedrooms or bathrooms. Those were private areas.

"It's so pretty," Katy Nana approved. "It will sure have everyone talking."

Roman started to whine and cry in my arms, so I set him in his bouncing thing. He laid back, calmed down, and just kept moving his eyes around.

"You look nice, Bella," I said.

"I still look chubby."

"You just had twins. And you're not chubby."

"Yoga once a day isn't going to cut it. Maybe Rose and I can up it to two."

I kept flipping through the pages, making sure there wasn't anything that might need changing. It all looked pretty good.

Alec walked in, still in his sleepwear and his eyes not fully open. "Edward, you have a call."

He handed me the phone gruffly and left just as nosily as he arrived.

"Hello?"

"_Edward, I think you need to make a trip down to Texas," _Emmett said.

"Texas? Why the hell would I ever want to go to that Godforsaken wasteland?"

"_You think that everywhere besides Chicago is a wasteland." _He scoffed.

"Well, it is. I hate Texas."

"_You might need to make an exception. Our uncle is being executed in a couple days, if you've forgotten. We've all been to see him except you." _

"Oh, he's still alive? I thought he died a long time ago."

"_Yes, Uncle Vinny is still alive. Get on a plane!" _Emmett hung up.

"Not a morning person." I shook my head.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked, trying not to appear worried.

"Nothing." I tapped the phone against my chin. "Alec and I might be taking a trip."

"Can I ask where?"

"Texas. We'll be leaving shortly."

As always, Bella didn't ask any questions beyond that. She would accost me once I got home, though.

Uncle Vinny was Carlisle's eldest brother. Five years older and never one to play by the rules, he was sloppy and got caught doing stupid shit. He had been in jail since the mid-nineties for murdering a couple of people and scheduled for the electric chair. Of course, years on death row had turned him into a bored and sickly amusing man. His sense of humor took some getting used to. I think at this point, he was ready for it all to be over.

He had always been close with everyone in our family, and Esme loved the guy like her own brother. He was the life of the party, just careless as hell. He walked on the wild side, as they say. I had been to see him a couple of times a year in the past, but not since being back in Chicago. He was almost a forgotten entity in my mind. I guess his time was now up.

"Wherever you're going, you'll be safe, right?" Bella asked as I stood at the front door.

The jet was ready to go and Alec was waiting in the car. "I won't even be gone long. A day, at most. I promise everything is fine."

"Just don't forget, we have that charity benefit tomorrow night. You have to be back before then."

"I'll be there."

She nodded. "Okay. And don't let Alec get into anything he's not supposed to. I'm not coming to bail you two out of jail."

"Would you like me to bring you something?"

"That's okay." She smiled.

"I'll be right back. You won't even know I'm gone." I kissed her. "Be good."

"I always am."

* * *

Like I said, Texas was a damned wasteland. Especially in the fucking dessert where the state prison was located.

Alec and I were in the back of a car, being driven along a road with nothing by sand on each side.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked.

"An hour outside of El Paso."

"It's kind of peaceful here. Lots of sand."

"It's barren." I complained.

The state prison was, of course, extensive with all its impressive security. It took us quite a while to even get inside, which was only made worse because they didn't trust us, simply for the fact of our last name. We were patted down, asked to empty our pockets, had to release our cellphones, and read the riot act of rules.

"Sign in here." A burly guard pushed a large leather bound book in front of me.

I went through the pages until I came to one that was only half filled. I was about to sign my name, but another caught my eye. The pen in my hand stilled.

"What is it?" Alec asked. "Hurry up so we can go inside."

"They were here."

"Who?"

I pointed at the names. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Mom and Dad?" He snatched the book from me. "When?"

They were the first names on the sheet and the date was only the day previous. "They were here," I repeated.

"Son of a bitch," Alec muttered.

"Is there a problem, gentleman?" the guard inquired.

"These two," I jabbed the page. "Did you talk to them?"

"No. I wasn't on duty."

"I'm going in first." I stood up quickly and made my way into another room, and then down a long corridor with chairs situated in front of Plexiglas.

I sat in the last booth and waited.

Five minutes later, my good uncle sat across from me. He was old and certainly looked it. His ashen hair was thinning, and his face was scarred. He picked up the phone with a wicked grin. I did the same.

"I was wondering when you'd get your ass down here," Vinny said, his voice as smooth as ever. "Now that I'm dying everyone wants to say goodbye. Where was all this a decade ago?"

"A decade ago, I had more important things to worry about."

"More important than your good uncle? I used to be your favorite, Edward."

"I don't quite remember it that way." I chuckled.

"I was everyone's favorite."

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of dying?" He took out a pack of cigarettes, lit one, and inhaled deeply. "No. We Cullens aren't afraid of dying."

"My wife tells me that's my downfall."

"Ah, I heard you got married. I didn't believe it, though. Not _my_ Edward."

"I found 'the one'."

"Is she pretty?"

"Very and smart. She doesn't put up with my bullshit."

"Is she that Bella girl who got caught up in all that mess a couple of years ago?"

"The same one. She stuck around."

"Wow. I'm impressed. She must really love you."

"She does and I'm thankful for it. I don't know who else would dare marry a man like me."

"I liked what I read about her in the papers. She never squealed."

"She should have," I sighed.

"I would love to meet her." He kept puffing on his cigarette.

I nodded. "And I had kids."

"Kids?" he exclaimed. "What!"

"Yeah, twins."

"This is just too much for me." He laughed, banging his fist on the table in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Edward."

"No, you're so much better. You're all grown up and mature. Just like your father."

"Oh, God," I groaned. "Don't ever say that again."

"That old fool. If he wasn't my brother, I'd shoot him just because."

"Speaking of which, they came to visit you, didn't they?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "They were coming back from some trip or something."

"Did mention where they were going?"

"No. You're starting to stress me out. I'm supposed to be relaxing, damn it!"

All these revelations were making my head hurt. They had been here, possibly in this same booth. Where were they now? When did they get back? Did they know about anything that had been going on in their seven month absence?

Vinny leaned forward. "Edward, um, I need to tell you a few things."

"And what's that?"

"I hear things in here. Everyone's connected in some way, and even though we're all the way in Texas, that doesn't mean I don't get the information coming out of Chicago. They all want you dead, kid."

"Who exactly is _they_?"

"Everyone not in your corner. You need to be very careful about who you call your friend."

"I'm well aware of my enemies, thank you."

"Look, I'm just trying to help. I think you have a mole in your unit."

"I know," I said.

"You know?"

"Of course. I left him there. He's been spilling information to the Denalis since I've been back, and that's fine with me, because it's all wrong. I make sure to keep an eye on him."

"The Denalis? They're still at it?"

"After Aro and his boys left the scene, they're trying to make a comeback."

"So, this mole, who is it?" Vinny seemed intrigued.

"Someone low level. Works for my company. He hacked my computer systems a couple months back and thinks I don't know about it."

"You're smarter than you seem." He leaned back in his chair.

"Do I appear stupid to you?"

"Not at all, Edward. Not at all. I just wanted to warn the family."

"Everything's under control."

"I hear I have another visitor," Vinny said.

"Oh, yeah. He's just a kid. Carlisle adopted him a couple years ago."

"Alec, right? He told me."

"I thought he should come see you before you've… expired."

He nodded. "Well, I'm not good at this goodbye shit, as you know. So… I'll see you on the other side, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so."

And that was that. I left the booth, trading spots with Alec. I paced the front room while I waited. The guards watched me the whole time, but didn't say anything.

The first thing that came to my mind was the fact that my parents didn't know anything about the recent additions to the family. For some reason, I didn't want them to meet my children. Carlisle and Esme had been gone for so long, they felt like outsiders. I didn't know if I could trust them anymore. I didn't know who they were or how their lives had changed in the past months. It was a very strange feeling.

"Edward, it's time to go."

"What?" I was surprised to see Alec standing beside me.

"It's time to go. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right. I feel betrayed and confused. Where are our parents?"

"Obviously, back in the states."

"I don't like it."

"We'll figure it out when we get back. We need to go."

We were flying away from Texas about six hours after we had landed. A short and unemotional trip, for sure.

* * *

I fastened my bowtie and situated my cummerbund so that it sat low around my waist. "I think this will do nicely."

My tux was pressed to perfection and ready for yet another charity event.

"You look very suave." Bella came out of the closet, pulling one of her cream heels. She was in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen on her.

It was a nude colored, floor length, and sheer with lace details on top of beaded embroidery. A mouthful, I know, but it truly was a work of art. It had a high neck and flowing short sleeves. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun that Katy Nana had spent hours on.

"I wonder what other men think of you." I leaned against the bathroom counter, watching her touch up her lipstick.

"They think that my husband will kill them if they look at me the wrong way."

"Good. That's the goal." I wrapped my arms around her. "I like this dress."

"Thank you." She smiled and then kissed me.

Any slight touch was provocative and too much for me. I was going crazy with sexual frustration. I figured Bella wasn't doing much better.

My hands roamed ever swell of her body, trying not to jostle her dress too much. She was making all kinds of whimpering noises that just drove me further.

My hand brushed against skin on her lower back. I went higher and still felt skin.

_Huh…_

"Bella, I think I popped a button back there." I exhaled against her lips.

"It's backless. There are no buttons."

She tried kissing me again, but I pulled away. "What?"

"My dress, it's backless," she breathed harshly.

I turned her around. Sure enough, there wasn't any fabric from her neck down to possibly her last vertebrae.

"Bella, you're naked."

"I'm not naked. I think it looks nice."

"This is completely inappropriate. Go change."

"You're being irrational."

"Did we not just have a conversation about other men looking at you? This is going to entice them even further."

"Edward, I'm not changing. It's not even that sexy." She walked back into the closet.

"I beg to differ." I followed.

"I look fine." She tried to reach onto the very top rack for a brown fur coat. She jumped for it, but the hanger was too high. "Can you get that?"

I easily pulled the fur down and held it up for her to put her arms into. "I'm shopping with you from now on. I'm sure you have other things like this one."

"It's not like I'm showing my boobs or anything."

I still thought the dress was nice, but we were going to be around some elderly creepers tonight. I didn't want them getting handsy in the receiving line.

Bella and I left the house, dressed to impress, ten minutes later. William drove slowly since it was starting to snow a little.

"So, this uncle of yours I never met, was he nice?" Bella asked me.

"_Nice_ isn't the right word for it. He's more… tolerable than anything else."

"Did they have to execute him?"

"He killed ten men, and then got caught. There wasn't any way of avoiding it."

"All you Cullen men are walking on thin ice."

"We're fine, Bella."

I had told her about my trip to Texas, minus the detail that Carlisle and Esme were here, somewhere. I hadn't told anyone that and forbid Alec to as well.

As if I didn't have enough shit to worry about, my cellphone rang in my jacket pocket. I picked it out and noticed the number immediately. The area code was a weird one that I rarely got calls from.

I cleared my throat and answered. "Hello."

"_Edward, hi, this is Anna." _

"Hi, Anna. How are you?"

Bella looked at me, surprised.

"_I'm fine. We're all fine, actually. Charlie, too." _

"That's good to hear."

"_Bella won't pick up the phone anymore, so I thought I would call you instead." _

"Yeah. Charlie really hurt her. I don't think she's over it yet."

"_I understand and he's so sorry. He really is." _

"Why are you calling me, Anna?"

"_Oh, um, well, Charlie has this retirement thing coming up. He's been with the force for over twenty years, and the whole town is very excited for him. It's over the Thanksgiving break; I know, weird timing, but we were thinking that you could come spend the holidays with us." _

Bella, who could hear the whole conversation, didn't look too sure about that idea.

"Can I get back with you on that?"

"_Of course. I just know it would mean a lot to Charlie if she was there. And… if it's not too much trouble, if you decided to come… Could you bring the babies? We can't wait to see them." _

"I'll make sure to ask her as soon as I can."

"_Okay, thank you, Edward." _

"I'll call you later."

"_Alright, bye." _

I hung the phone and didn't say anything.

"I want to go." Bella spoke quickly. "I want to go his retirement thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he needs to see me and the kids, and I know he's really sorry. We have a lot to talk about."

"Well, if that's what you want. I'll make the arrangements. So I guess we're spending our Thanksgiving in Forks?"

She leaned back. "I guess so."

* * *

The charity event was in full swing by the time we arrived. Our coats were checked and drinks were in our hands within seconds. Of course, Bella stuck with water since she was breastfeeding, but I downed two flutes of champagne easily.

Tonight's benefit was for a children's hospital. They had a silent action on expensive things like yachts and signed celebrity memorabilia. You had to be in a certain tax bracket to even get an invitation to a party like this. My brothers saddled me with representing the family.

In accordance with social law around here, all the major crime groups were here. The one I was most concerned with were the Denalis. James was there, walking around with his fucking cane, still permanently damaged from the beating I gave him.

I kept my eye on him because more than likely he would try to have me killed tonight. Uncle Vinny's warning kept flowing through my mind.

"See anything you like?" I asked Bella as we walked around the banquet hall, checking out what the silent auction had to offer.

"Quite a few things, but they're all so expensive."

I shook my head. "Bella, do you see that man over there in the corner." I pointed.

"Who, the one with the red hair?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what about him?"

"In this room, he's the only person richer than me. Nothing is too expensive. What do you want?"

She looked uncertain. "I saw a painting that would look great in the nursery. It's a Cassatt."

"Alright, let's go check it out." I took her hand and we walked across the room.

The painting, in question, was nothing special, but Bella seemed to like it. It was a simple mother and child scene, reading in a garden. The current bid was right under four hundred thousand dollars. Just to be safe, I doubled that.

"I like this rush." Bella was almost giddy after our purchase.

"We haven't won it yet. We have to wait until the end of the night."

"What else can we buy?"

"You're going to bleed my dry, aren't you?"

"Of course not."

That's what she said, but an hour later, money was slipping through my fingers. We put bids down on another painting for our bedroom and a private Valentine's vacation in Australia. I had to make an effort at buying an antique car, even though I didn't really want it.

By the time dinner was served, I was sure I was broke.

We had a fancy meal, seated at the mayor's table along with his wife and a few other high profile people. Bella was very much the life of the party, and as I suspected, her dress was a major talking point with both the men and women in attendance.

There was a small break between dinner and desert for dancing. Bella was more than happy to sit and watch. I wasn't going to push her.

James took this opportunity to approach our table. It had been almost five years since I talked to him, and I was sure he was still pissed. On his arm, he brought along his bitch of a sister Tanya, with whom I had a rather explicit relationship with back in my heyday.

"Edward Cullen, you've been back for half a year and this is our first meeting." He leaned against his chair.

"I was trying not to embarrass you any further," I replied.

"I can walk again, but I have a stupid metal rod up my left leg. It's the devil." He patted his thigh. Even though his body might be weak, his eyes told me he was still mentally able to challenge me.

"It's nice seeing you again," I lied. "You, as well, Tanya. Of course, you know my wife, Bella."

"How could I miss her?" Tanya batted her eyelashes. "She's on everyone's minds nowadays."

"I've met James, but I don't think we've had the pleasure." Bella didn't bother with formalities like shaking hands. She was on a higher level than the Denalis.

"I'm his sister. We never got the change all those years ago, even though I know Edward _really _well."

"What exactly does that mean?" Bella asked, playing it cool.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you." Tanya flipped her blonde hair.

"I'm sure you do." Bella tightly smiled.

"How are you liking the event?" I cut her off before she started a fight.

"It's wonderful. Have you bought anything?" James replied.

"We're bidding on a few things," I answered.

There were an awkward couple of seconds lingering between us.

"I heard you brought a new house," James said, trying to make conversation, even though I'm sure he didn't care.

"Yes. It's a wonderful place."

"So I assume you're doing well. New wife, new house, new kids."

I stiffened. "I'm doing fine, James. Is there anything you needed?"

"Just making conversation. Have a good rest of your evening. Bella, it's always a pleasure." He dipped his head and limped away with Tanya, onto another table.

Bella twisted her neck, following them with her eyes. "She's a bitch."

"I'm glad you think so."

"And he's up to something."

"Yeah," I confirmed, but didn't tell her about my suspicions.

Midnight rolled around, and it was time to leave. The party would still be going on until the wee hours of the morning, but I was fucking tired. My patience was wearing thin, so I figured it was best to exit before I did something I shouldn't.

We retrieved Bella's fur, and I wrapped it around her shoulders.

"That was nice." She leaned against me as we walked towards the elevators.

"And we won our prizes."

"I can't wait for our getaway to Australia."

"Would you believe that it's a place I've never been to?"

"Really? The world traveler hasn't been to Australia?"

"Just for a layover to Japan, but besides that, no."

"Well, then, it will be an experience for both of us."

Bella and I arrived at the elevators and waited for one to arrive so we could go down to the car. When the doors dinged open, we stepped inside.

"These shoes are killing me." Bella stepped out of her heels.

"At least you can wear them again. The swelling has gone down."

"That's a plus."

"Can you hold that, please?" someone shouted from down the hall.

I didn't make a move to press any button, but Bella did.

"You could have just let it close." I leaned against the gold rail on the wall.

"I'm trying to be courteous," she whispered.

"Whatever."

A young guy, dressed nicely in a tux, panted as he stepped into the elevator. "Thanks."

"No problem," Bella replied.

I was immediately on edge. Something didn't feel right.

We had thirty floors to go down, and the elevator seemed to be taking its slow time. The buttons were lighting up as we descended further.

_28…_

I eyed the man up and down. He was too muscular, too large, too stern to be anybody normal.

I pushed Bella behind me and into the corner, as far away from his as possible.

_27…_

Within an instant, the man swung his arm backwards and pinned me to the glass wall of the elevator. I didn't take any second to rest before I knocked him in the groin with my knee, and he doubled over.

I ignored Bella's yells, because I needed to stay focused on the task at hand. As long as she was screaming I knew she was all right.

_24…_

The guy was clearly hired help and punched me square in the jaw, making me stars. I shook him off and bashed his head against the doors. He was at least twice my size so it was hard, but I didn't relinquish my hold.

"You made a mistake coming in here." I laid my elbow into his neck, trying to break it, but it was too fucking meaty. He just grunted in pain.

I needed to get him on the floor.

I kicked him hard in the knee and it cracked, twisting at an odd angle. He shouted and leaned to one side. I pushed him the rest of the way down until he was on his stomach.

"I have twenty floors to kill you." I climbed on top of him, pulling his arm up as far as it would go. "Who hired you?"

His face was smashed into the carpet, but I could tell he was saying something.

_18…._

"Speak!" I commanded and pulled his arm higher. His shoulder popped out of the socket with a disgusting sound. "Answer me."

"Fuck off." He flailed around on the ground, trying to get free.

I took one of Bella's shoes and pound the heel into the crown of his skull. I used as much force as I could and his hair became matted with blood.

It must have taken him a considerable amount of strength, but he used every ounce of what he had left to throw me backwards. I hit the opposite wall so hard, the whole elevator shook violently.

_15…_

He reached out for Bella, pulling her by the dress until she slid across the floor towards him. His forearm pushed against her neck, and I heard her choke under his weight.

I didn't even react as I drew the gun from my belt and shot. The bullet ripped through his back, causing him to yell and scream in pain, blood pouring out of the wound. He didn't let go of Bella.

I shot again, in the head, and the bullet exited out the other side, shattering the glass mirror on the wall. Shards rained down over Bella, and she covered herself as the pieces cut deep into the skin of her arms. The man's body slumped onto her and stilled.

_13… _

The elevator was filled with the smell of smoke, blood, and sweat. I sunk against the wall, my breathing heavy. He was dead, and I could hear Bella's sobs from beneath him.

I set my gun down and crawled over to them, pushing his massive body away from her.

"Bella, I'm here." She melted into my arms, her dress covered in blood and her skin slashed from the mirror. "I'm sorry."

She cried into my shirt, grasping and clutching.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed into her hair. "I'm right here. I won't hurt you."

"Edward…"

The elevator doors opened on the first floor. Thankfully, no one looked our way. I quickly reached up and shut them, pressing the button for the parking garage.

"Bella, we're going to have to move soon. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

I made a quick call and then sat us against the wall, still holding her. I didn't want to brush against the open cuts on her arms, but I needed to lift her up.

Amun was waiting when the doors opened again and looked at the scene before him with confusion. Blood was all over the elevator, there were two walls dented outward, and a shattered mirror, along with a dead body.

"Take her home," I said. "Make sure she's safe."

"No!" Bella protested as Amun began to lift her up.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have to let go of me. I need to get you out of here."

"No, I can't."

"It's going to be okay. I promise you; everything's going to be fine. I just need to get you home. I'll be right behind you."

"It's okay, Mrs. I won't hurt you." Amun gently cradled her, and they walked out of the elevator, replaced by another of my security person.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. We need to get rid of this." I kicked the body on the floor. "Now!"

It took two bodyguards to lug the guy out of the elevator and stuff him into the trunk of a car, which was whisked away. I wasn't specifically worried about being in trouble since it was self-defense, but it would be easier to just deal with everything if a dead body was hanging out in a fancy hotel. I didn't know what they were going to do about the crime scene, but that wasn't my problem. I was sure the police would be asking questions when they see the video camera footage. Questions I would be willing to answer after I took care of my wife.

While in the back of the car on the ride home, I pulled off my jacket and shirt, inspecting the bruises on my body. I probably had a cracked rib or two, and my head was killing me; possible concussion. There was blood pouring from nose, and I didn't like how easily I got tired after that little battle. I obviously had more stamina work to do in the gym.

The guard at the gate checked the car before we were let through. I was particularly glad that security measures were being upheld, especially now.

"Oh my, God." Katy Nana hugged me when I got out of the car. "We're all so worried. Are you okay?"

"Where is she?" I stomped into the house, throwing my jacket at Gioni.

Agata handed me a glass of water and two pills of something, which I took back in seconds. "Would you like another?"she asked, worried.

"No. Where is my wife?"

"I drew her a bath. She's so shaken up," Katy Nana said.

I ran so fast, I tripped up half of the stairs. Alec poked his head out of his room when I passed.

"I don't have time to talk." I shut him out, slamming the door to my room.

Bella was in the large bath, water up to her neck, with her face turned to the side. I think she was crying. Her cuts were bandaged and the whole room smelled of lavender.

I stripped out of my shoes, pants and underwear.

"Bella, move up a little," I said, stepping into the steaming hot water. I situated myself behind her with my legs on either side.

"Edward, what just happened to us?" She fell against my chest.

"We were supposed to be killed tonight. That man was an assassin."

She sniffled, "Oh, my God. What if we never made it back home? What if we never saw the babies again?"

"Don't think like that. We're here; we made it. I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better."

My phone rang in my pants pocket on the floor. I didn't make a move to get it, even though I knew it was probably important.

I just continued to hold Bella in my arms, trying to take her pain away while she cried.

* * *

**HOLY FRESH KILL BATMAN**

Yes, Edward did try to kill a man with Bella's shoe. He did. Rough and tumble in the elevator.

So, even though he's a daddy now, our good ole' Edward will never be far away. Watch your backs. He's angry. Something's up and I dont like it. We should all be well aware.

Carlisle and Esme are back...kind of. More on that later.

As always, thanks to Jenny for the beta'ing. She's the best. And thanks to everyone who's reading. Sorry for the late update, but I was out of town last weekend and completely forgot to tell everyone. Didn't have internet. Sorry!

Until next week, Adios, and Ciao.


	31. Chapter 31

Reunion

BELLA POV

"_Self-reliance is the only road to true freedom, and being one's own person is its ultimate reward.__" Patricia Sampson _

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

"Anything else I need to know?" Jacob Black asked from across the table.

"No, I've told you everything I can remember." I tapped my fingers.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want you in my house anymore. Gioni will escort you out." I left the table and stomped into the kitchen, leaving him alone in the dining room.

He was here to get the details on the rather eventful elevator ride Edward and I had taken a week ago. It was probably one of the scariest things I had ever experienced and all happened so quickly. I only remembered snippets, flashes of that night.

The evidence was still over my arms and hands; cuts that were raw to the touch, but looked slightly better than they did a couple days ago. I had to rub them down with some kind of ointment that Katy Nana had and bandage them up to quicken the healing process.

"How was it?" Edward asked when I walked into the kitchen. He was seating on a barstool, sipping a beer.

"I sent him away. I can't stand that man."

"I guarantee you he took this case just to get on my nerves. Besides, I already know who did it and I'm handling things."

"I'll kill him if he ever steps foot in my house again."

"Maybe he's being nice," Carmela said sweetly, setting a glass of water in front of me.

"There is no such thing as a nice Jacob Black."

"Jackass," Edward checked his watch, "I told him to hurry up because we had to catch a flight and now we're late."

I exhaled, "Right. We have everything we need?"

"Most importantly, the babies," Edward said.

Roman and Sophia were dressed warmly in coats, sweaters, and swaddled in blankets. They stayed situated in their double stroller, wide awake and excited at the prospect of going out. Even though I'm sure they were confused as to where. Our bags were right next to them, filled with things we would need for the week away during the Thanksgiving holidays.

To say that I was nervous would be the ultimate understatement. I was petrified. He had been so aggressive with his thoughts on my marriage and life before, it still hurt. Anna said he was sorry, and I knew he probably was, but it didn't make me forget. I could forgive him, though. I always did. We just needed to have a deep conversation about things.

I knew he wanted to see the babies. Renee had made a big deal about him not being here when they were born, and I felt bad about it. They were his grandchildren, the only biological ones he would ever have. He needed to be in their lives. I could put off my uneasiness for them.

On top of all the family drama, I had to pump myself up for going back into the lion's den that was Forks, Washington. This retirement party Charlie was having would be a big deal. He was their local hero. I expected _everyone_ to be there, including people from high school whom I hadn't seen in years. It was worse than a reunion, because their perception of me had changed so much. I knew they read the things that were said about me online and of course, they all had their suspicions about Edward.

What was I supposed to say to them?

"Hey, stop overthinking it." Edward took my hand. "I know everything that's going on in that pretty little head of yours, and I don't like what I see."

"What if they all hate me?"

"They probably do, but you've got to prove them wrong. Make them like you again. But your first propriety is your father."

I nodded. "You're right. I should focus on repairing that relationship."

"Then worry about everyone else." His fingers trailed up my arms, tracing over the scars. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Stop apologizing. I hate it. You did nothing wrong." I pushed myself between his legs.

"Yes, I did. I should have tried something else. I could have…"

"No." I pulled his hair roughly. "Please stop torturing yourself. I can't take it anymore."

"Bella, I can't ever keep you safe. I should have never brought you into this life. Charlie's right."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He shook his head. "Would you think any less of me if I told you I wasn't strong enough for you to leave?."

"How can you be so open with me and then closed off with others? I've never heard you talk like this before."

"I have children, Bella, and I've come so close to losing you so many times. I'm not going to beat around the bush. You three mean the world to me."

"I know we do."

I heard a sniffle and turned my head to see Agata dabbing her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I think my sweet words have charmed her." Edward chuckled.

"You're good at that." I kissed his nose. "We should be going."

"Agreed." He got out off of the stool.

Alec was more than happy to have the house to himself for the holidays. He would be going over to Emmett's for Thanksgiving, so I knew he'd be well taken care of. We said our goodbyes, making sure he knew that Katy Nana was in charge. He nearly pushed us out of the door.

It was freezing outside and snowing pretty badly. I took every opportunity to wear one of the furs Edward bought us, because they were really nice, and I figured I might as well. The babies were covered from head to toe in warm gear. I didn't want them to overheat, but I definitely didn't want them catching anything either. Roman couldn't afford to get a cold with his lung situation.

"Babies' first flight." I held Sophia on the drive towards the airport. "She must be the most stylish baby ever."

"I do like her Armani slippers." Edward pointed out. "But the hat is too much."

"Her little head might get cold."

"Well, Roman doesn't like clothes at all. I'm convinced he would rather be naked all day," Edward said. "Just look at him."

Roman didn't have on a happy face and was wiggling his legs, clearly not comfortable in his festive red pants and puffy white coat. He was also wearing a knitted hat and scarf from Katy Nana.

"Maybe he's hot." I opened up his jacket. "We're going to Grandpa Charlie's house," I told him. "Isn't that fun, Roman? Maybe he'll take you fishing when you get older."

Roman smiled, toothlessly and waved his arms, happy to be a little cooler.

"Hold still." I dug through my bag with one hand, pulling out the camera.

"Bella, no." Edward groaned, "I can't take any more pictures."

"Just one." I promised, snapping three in a second, "So cute."

By the time we reached the airport, the babies were fully awake and active. I situated Roman and Sophia in the car seats. The bags were brought on board, and Edward made sure security was ready for not only here, but also when we touched down in Port Angeles.

"I wonder if they'll like the flight." Edward sat Roman next to him. "Maybe they'll go to sleep."

That, unfortunately, didn't happen.

They cried the entire way there. Four hours of screeching from both Roman and Sophia. It was maddening, and I'm sure everyone was fed up with it, but there was nothing we could do. Edward and I tried everything we could think of that had worked in the past, but the babies weren't having it. They obviously didn't like planes very much.

"Please, stop crying, sweetheart." Edward begged Sophia. "You're not hungry, you don't need a change; what is wrong?"

"Maybe it's the pressure."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that. Thank God we're landing. This has to stop."

"You can't meet Grandpa all fussy." I placed Roman back in his carrier.

We touched down in Port Angeles half an hour later.

"That was a trip I won't be repeating again anytime soon. We can drive home."

"Just be thankful it's not raining." I looked up at the sky. It was dark and cold, but nothing too bad.

There were two SUVs waiting when we exited the plane. One was for us and the other was for the luggage.

"Mrs. Cullen, you sure do know how to pack." Amun grunted as he lifted up one of the baby bags.

"I'm just being prepared," I told him. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

I climbed into the front seat. Edward was already behind the wheel and the babies, buckled up.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked, pointing one of the heaters towards me.

"I think I packed too much."

"There's no such thing. Especially now."

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked when we got on the highway.

"Bella, I don't know if you've noticed, but there's only one way to get into Forks, and it's on this road. We'll get there eventually."

"I love it here. I really do." I saw the trees as we passed them by.

"Would you like me to purchase real estate?"

"No, I don't think I would ever _live_ here again, but it's nice to visit."

"Are you nervous about seeing your father?"

"You have no idea."

"He does realize we're coming, right? I wouldn't want to surprise him too badly."

"According to Anna, he invited us." I shrugged. "And we're staying at their house."

"Oh, God," Edward groaned.

Charlie obviously didn't care for my husband, but that didn't stop him from moving into the gift that we had bought him. His new house was on a lake and was a lot larger than what he was used to. He had more than enough room for us to stay.

"So, the retirement thing is tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow night."

"I want to walk around during the day. I've never actually seen this town. Every time I come, something traumatic happens."

"And you think now will be any different?"

"We can only hope."

Nothing in Forks ever changed, so I recognized every street and alley; the diner, the library, the school, the movie theater. I can't believe it was only five years ago that I lived here.

"Where are all the people?" Edward kept swiveling his head from side to side, looking out the windows.

"These are all the people."

"I could never live here."

"When we retire, we're moving somewhere quiet. "

"Back to Brazil." Edward nodded. "Yes, I like that idea."

"I didn't say that."

"We'll talk about it when the time comes."

The babies were making all kinds of noises in the back, cooing and looking at each other. I watched them closely. I especially liked their dark hair. It was always a mess, no matter how many times I brushed it. And their eyes were getting more expressive every day.

I took about twenty more pictures.

"They are the most precious things. We made beautiful babies."

"Was there any doubt in your mind that they wouldn't be?" Edward scoffed.

"No, but you never know. I can't wait for them to start talking."

"Don't say that. Then we won't ever get them to stop_." _

"I want to know what they have to say." I reached behind me and tickled Roman. He smiled again. It was amazing how their happiness became infectious.

We were driving down a long road, Edward taking precautions because of the slippery conditions, when I heard the familiar blaring of a police car siren. A second later, I saw the blue and red lights.

"What the fuck? Where did he come from?" Edward cursed.

"Great," I sighed.

Edward slowed down and pulled over onto the side of the road, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Don't shoot him," I said.

"Maybe."

The cop got out and started to walk slowly towards us. Edward rolled down the window.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"The speed limit," Edward replied.

"If you would have read the signs, you would know that the limit on icy roads is ten less than usual. I have to write you up."

I leaned over, curious. "Ben? Ben Chenny?"

The man lowered his sunglasses. "Bella? Holy shit."

"Hi." I waved.

"What are you doing back?"

"I came for Charlie's retirement party. When did you become a cop?"

"Oh, you know, a couple years ago. Went to school and then didn't really like it, so I came home and your dad kind of pushed me into police work."

"Wow. That's great." I was genuinely happy to see an old friend.

"Yeah. Got married to Angela." He showed me his wedding band. "Three years now."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's doing okay. We had a son about a year ago."

"Congratulations."

Edward cleared his throat, clearly not amused.

I introduced them. "Oh, this is my husband."

"Edward Cullen. Of course I know you," Ben said, his tone turning stern. "The Chief talks about you all the time."

"How is he doing?" I asked, cutting Edward off before he had anything to say.

"Charlie? Oh, he's fine. Tired, but fine."

"I hate to disrupt this reunion, but we need to get going. It's chilly and I don't want the windows down too long with the babies in the back."

"Oh, really?" He stuck his head into the car, trying to get a peek, "They're cute, Bella."

"Are you giving me a ticket or not?" Edward griped, almost rolling up the window on Ben's head.

"No, it's fine. But just because I know her." Ben pointed at me. "I recognize every car in this town and when I saw two big, black SUVs, I thought I should stop and check it out. Keep it slow around here."

"Thanks for the warning," I said.

"If you want to get to the new house, just take this road for about a mile and then turn left. You can't miss it."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing. I can't wait to tell Angela. It was great seeing you, Bella."

"You too, Ben. Bye."

He sauntered back to his police car.

Edward put the SUV into reverse.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"I'm going to run him over." Edward positioned himself to back up.

"Are you insane? We have children in the car!"

"Oh, you're right."

"And even if we didn't, he's a cop. You can't run over a policeman."

He grumbled, putting the car in drive. "You two seemed rather chummy."

"He was a good friend in high school."

"A boyfriend?" he asked as we got on the road again.

"Edward, we're not doing this every time I come across a boy I knew from school."

"It was just a question."

"No, he wasn't. I only had one serious boyfriend, and you already know who that is."

Edward just nodded and kept on driving.

The house was easy enough to find since it was big. The place had two stories and only five rooms, but the land it sat on was enough for the property alone. It was near the cliffs and had a beautiful view along with all the fishing Charlie could ever want.

We pulled up in front, and before the car was even turned off, Anna was out of the house. "She's here!"

"Hi." I hugged her tightly. I hadn't gotten a chance to know her that well, but she was a nice lady so I didn't feel any awkwardness.

"I'm so glad you came." She even hugged Edward. "Thank you so much."

He patted her on the back. "Thank you for having us."

They were chatting a little bit, but I couldn't really hear. I was more focused on my dad walking down the front steps.

"Hi." I bit my lip.

He smiled. "You can't give me a hug, too?"

"I wasn't sure if we were on good enough terms for hugs."

"Look, um, before we get into anything else, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to say all those things to you. I just had so much pent up, and you know me, when I snap, it's not pretty. Can you forgive me?"

I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, but for sake of acting cordial, I decided to reply with. "How about we talk later."

"That's fair.' He rubbed the back of his neck.

"But I still want to give you a hug."

I nearly ran into his arms and sniffed at his coat. He smelled of tobacco, and fish, and woods, and… Charlie.

"Okay, I can forgive you," I mumbled.

He kissed the top of my head. "Thank you. Oh, and thank you for the house. It's quite a change."

"I just figured you needed it. Congratulations on your retirement." I pulled away.

"Thanks. Thirty-three years on the force. It's time to get out of there." He forced his hands in his pocket. "I'm too old for all that."

"You're not too old. Just a little wrinkly."

Charlie cleared his throat and I felt Edward next to me. "It's nice to see you again, sir," he said. So polite.

"You too." Charlie actually shook his hand. "Thanks for bringing her."

"She wanted to come. And time away from my family is always a plus."

"They are a wild bunch." My father chuckled.

_So far, so good._

"You look good for a kid who just had babies." Charlie looked me up and down.

"That's because I'm wearing this big coat. You can't tell how much damage they did," I joked.

"I think you look beautiful." Edward commented, trying to get in extra points, I'm sure.

"You have to say that."

"He better." Charlie gave him a stern eye.

"Wait, where's Anna?" I looked around.

"I'm in here!" she shouted from the backseat of the car. "Charlie, come look. They're the cutest things in the world."

My dad almost pushed me out of the way, making a beeline for the babies.

"I think we should give them some time alone," I said to Edward.

"Why?"

"Because Charlie probably won't be able to see them as often as he would like."

Edward didn't seem too sure. "Is he good with babies?"

We watched as Charlie lifted Roman out of his car seat, making the most ridiculous faces. I had never seen him like this. Loose, silly, completely enamored. Was he this way when I was a baby? I would have loved to see that.

"Charlie, look!" Anna said. "Babies. We have grandchildren."

"I know."

"Dad, how about we get them inside. It's getting a little cold out here."

"Oh, right." He wrapped Roman in a blanket and put him back in the carrier. They both carried the babies into the house.

"I don't think they even know us anymore."

Edward took my hand, leading me up the stairs. We shut the door behind us, and he helped me with my coat.

The place looked just like the old one, just bigger. He kept his chairs and pictures, not even bothering to rearrange anything. In the family room, I noticed the giant TV, which Edward had bought a couple months ago. It was hanging on the wall, proudly displayed for all to see.

"Bella, your boy is so animated." Charlie sat on the couch, cradling Roman.

"He sure does have a personality. That's for sure."

"And how do you say his middle name, again? Telly…Tele…"

"Telemachus," Edward and I said at the same time.

"Oh," they both replied, clearly not keen on the name.

"So Edward and I are going to go out for a little bit," I said, cutting the tension. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You sure?" Charlie seemed suddenly concerned.

"I figured you would want to bond. We'll just be an hour."

"Yes, you two go out and have fun." Anna nodded quickly. "We'll be fine."

I had to give them the run down, which took an hour in itself. Roman had so many medications, just in case something was to happen. They had been fed and changed, but Anna assured me that she still remembered how to care for babies even though it had been "a million years", as she put it.

"Actually, they should be ready for their naps soon. They've been up for a while."

"Bella, they'll be fine." Anna began to push us out of the door.

"And you have my cellphone number?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we have both of them, and we'll call if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, we'll I'm leaving a car with some of my people outside."

"I don't want bodyguards in my front yard," Charlie protested.

"Just a precaution."

"We can handle them." The door was shut in our faces.

"Well, then." Edward huffed. "I think we were just kicked out of your father's house."

"I guess so."

* * *

"And that's where I got into my first car accident." I pointed out of the window at the tree near the only gas station in Forks. "It wasn't even my fault."

"That's what all drivers say."

"It wasn't. Mike came to get me when I couldn't get the truck started."

"If you say his name one more time, I'm dropping you off at his house. _He _can be your new husband."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I placed my hand over his on the steering wheel.

"Always."

We continued to drive around. I made sure to show him everywhere that held any sort of significance to me. He seemed to be sincerely interested.

"And this is the high school." We pulled into the parking lot.

"_This_ is where you went to high school?" He didn't seem to comprehend. "It's so small. How many kids were in your class?"

"Um, just over a hundred, I think."

"How could you live like that?"

"It was easy. Everyone knew everyone and you made friends really quickly."

"I would have died."

I saw a few cars in the lot and the gym doors were opened.

"I wonder what's going on in there. Come on, let's go check." I jumped out of the car.

"Bella, we need to get back. It's starting to rain."

"Just one second." I waved him over as I walked towards the doors.

The gym was smaller than I remembered, but maybe that was because about twenty round tables were stuffed in there. There were a couple of people, trying to hang streamers and blow up white balloons. One man was setting up a DJ booth and another woman was trying to put together a cardboard table on the other end of the gym.

There was a long table up front with a dingy white tablecloth over it. Two men were hanging a sign that read, "Congratulations Chief Swan".

"You've got to be kidding me." I looked around. "This is it?"

"What exactly am I looking at?" Edward's brow scrunched.

"I think this is my father's retirement party."

We stood there, going unnoticed by anyone in the room. The whole scene just kept looking sadder and sadder the more I looked at it. It was worse than prom. Ten times worse.

"This is shameful," Edward was not pleased. "You father can't see this."

"I thought there was some kind of committee for these things."

"Well, there is now." Edward put his fingers in his mouth and whistled a high-pitched, dreadful noise.

Everyone in the gym turned towards us.

"Alright, listen up; I need everyone on the bleachers now!"

"Edward, what are you doing?" I pulled on his arm.

"I'm giving Charlie a respectable party."

People moved sluggishly to sit down and didn't seem to have any enthusiasm. I didn't know any of them by face.

"May I ask what all of this is?" Edward tapped his foot.

"It's a party," someone said.

"Like hell it is. This place looks like shit."

Everyone shrugged, almost at the same time.

"Okay, you call your families and tell them that you won't be back for dinner tonight. You're not leaving this place until it looks somewhat presentable."

"We cleaned out every party store in town," a man said gruffly.

"I'm about to tell you how this is going to go. You're going to sit there while I make a few phone calls, and things will be delivered within the hour. Is that understood?"

"We're not even getting paid for this," another man replied.

"Obviously, or you would take more pride in your work. This man has gotten you all out of speeding tickets, kept your community safe, made sure you were all protected." Edward was giving a very rousing speech that seemed to be affecting many in the crowd. "He deserves a lot better than whatever the hell you all were putting together."

"And who exactly are you?" A lady raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Edward Cullen. This is my wife, Bella Cullen, formally Swan. You probably know her as Charlie's daughter." He pushed me forward.

I got various forms of "Oh, Bella's back." Then they turned to Edward, their faces becoming confused, and slightly terrified. The recognized the name.

"I assure you that all the rumors you've heard about me are true. I'm going to call a few people, and if any of you move, I'll shoot you." He glared at them before stalking off. I chased after him.

"Hold up. You can't threaten these people, Edward."

"Why not? Do you see this place? It looks like some barnyard hoedown. I'm not letting Charlie go out like that."

I tried not to smile. "Why do you care? He's a cop, after all. You hate cops."

He ground his teeth together. "For some reason, you Swans have this way of making me want to impress you. I can't shake it."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"He better like me after this. Alice isn't the only one who can plan a fucking party." He kissed my forehead. "Your father is important to you, so I'm going to do everything I can to make you both happy."

"You're probably the best husband in the world."

"I know." He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

As Edward had warned, things began arriving within the hour. New chairs, new tables, flowers, streamers, balloons - all flooding through the gyms doors. People were suddenly rushing around. I wasn't sure if they were scared of Edward or if they actually cared about Charlie's party, but the place started coming together, nonetheless.

I helped at the helium machine, taking over from some high school kids who were having a little too much fun sucking up fumes. I must have blown up over three hundred and just let them float up to the rafters. Edward had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, helping hang signs up on a ladder.

I watched him the entire time, falling more in love with every second. Yeah, it was corny, but that man was making me melt. Not only did he not like my policeman father, but Charlie had repeatedly been a jackass to him. Yet, Edward was making sure that he was having a great party.

"Hi, Bella," a cheery voice interrupted my swooning.

"Huh?" I shut my mouth. "Oh, hi."

"You don't remember me, do you?" She smiled sadly.

She was no one I recognized immediately. She was the standard blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Probably about my age, a lot taller than me, with bright red lips. Whether they were naturally colored like that, I didn't know.

"Sorry, no," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"We were lab partners in biology junior and senior year."

"Diana?" My voice rose in surprise.

"Yeah." She nodded happily.

"But you…"

"I know. I lost two hundred pounds."

"Oh, my God. Well… congrats. That's amazing. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm a teacher now. Biology."

"Of course. You were so good at it."

"We made quite the pair." She hit my shoulder playfully.

I was never all that close to Diana, but I was nice to her, unlike everyone else in school. They were just downright mean to her for various reasons. We were the shy girls together, but I had actually had some friends, whereas she didn't. She would sit alone at lunch and in the back of the classroom, never raising her head. She had certainly changed.

"You look great." I said for added emphasis. She really did.

"So do you." Diana brushed some of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. "You know, after you go arrested and all that, everyone was saying how you were going to come back here and be a nobody. I didn't think you would, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were always a fighter." She started to help me blow up balloons.

"I never thought I was."

"Of course. I mean, just look at you now. All the girls we went to high school with absolutely _hate _you. You've made them so jealous. I love you for it."

"I didn't set out to do that."

"Well, you did. Charlie never hated you."

"What?"

"I know that's what you're thinking. He was one of the only ones who defended you."

"He never told me that."

"Oh, yeah. That's partly why he's retiring. He didn't want to start extra drama with him being the chief of police and… your husband being who he is." Her eyes shifted to where Edward was trying to set tablecloths down.

I suddenly realized that I was being so selfish. I had never once thought about the reason why Charlie was retiring. I just assumed it was because he was old. That's what he kept telling me. But now I was starting to think differently.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked.

"My husband works as a deputy. He thinks Charlie wants to take the pressure off of you. Everyone says that your husband is a bad man and how he's not a good guy for you. It doesn't really look good for Charlie to be working for the police with you being married to Edward Cullen. I reserve judgment, though. I've been through that. Don't judge a book, as the saying goes."

"He's doing this for me?" I whispered.

"Well, I'm sure he would also like some time off, but I think so. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. You really didn't know?"

I shook my head. "He never told me."

"Yeah, well he's had a hard time with the press and everything. They kind of make fun of him in the papers. Sorry."

I felt an arm slink around my waist. "Sweetheart, we probably need to get back to the babies."

I jumped slightly. "You're right."

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband." He held out his hand. "You are?"

"Um, Diana." She blushed, shook, and even panted a little, but didn't shake his.

"Right." Edward sighed. "Well, should we go?"

"Yeah, sure. It was nice seeing you again Diana."

"I'll see you tomorrow night." She nodded, zombie-like.

Edward began pulling me from the gym, as I was still a little shocked.

"Did you know Charlie is retiring because of me?" I asked him as we walked to the car.

"I had a suspicion. He can't continue his position with the police department with me as his son-in-law. It doesn't look good, Bella."

"Well, that's not fair."

He opened the car door for me. "One of us has to concede. Either I give up my job, or he gives up his. You didn't realize it would come to this?"

"Charlie shouldn't have to do this because of us. I should talk to him about it."

"Bella, under no circumstances may you speak to Charlie about what he's doing." Edward held my arm firmly. "He's a man of pride. Bringing it up would probably embarrass him more than anything else."

"But…"

"You know, as well as I do, that he's not going to change his mind about things. I don't want this to turn into some drama filled holiday. You and your father need to mend your relationship, not rip it up more. I'm trying to help you with that."

Of course, Edward was right. Charlie would probably kick us out of his house if I brought any of this to his attention. He would deny it all, and then accuse me of making things up. But I felt so bad. Because of me, Charlie had to leave the force. People probably made up all kinds of nasty rumors or said hurtful things to him. I was sure he wasn't bothered by any of it, but it pissed me off.

On the drive home, I kept wondering how I could make this all better, but I didn't think it would ever be enough.

* * *

"Maybe we can buy him another house," I suggested, sitting up in bed that night.

Edward groaned and covered his face with his pillow. "I'll buy him a country if I thought it would make any difference. Material things won't soften the blow. Can we please just go to bed?"

"No. We have to help him. Everyone in this town probably thinks he's some kind of fool. His daughter ran off and married a mobster, for God's sake."

"That's what he's been saying for the past year, Bella. Are you just now getting that?"

"I guess I wasn't listening." I ran my hand over Edward's bare chest, feeling coarse hairs under my fingers. "What about a car?"

"Bella, let it go. You're making it worse. He adores the babies. Let's just make this trip about that, shall we?"

"But I feel so bad."

"We've already gotten him a rather expensive retirement gift. Leave it alone."

Edward and I had purchased Charlie all new hunting gear, which didn't come cheap by any stretch of the imagination. But it wasn't enough. How could I make up for all the shit I had put him through?

When we got back to the house, he could tell I was awkwardly trying to say sorry about something. He would ask me what was wrong, but I didn't tell him. He was just so preoccupied with Roman and Sophia that I think he kind of forgot about it. When we walked in the door, he had spit-up on his shirt and formula in his hair, but his smile was so big, I think his cheeks burst. That made me feel a little better. He had seemed to forgive me, and even joked with Edward at one point, until he regained his composure.

"Diana said that everyone's jealous of me," I said to Edward, tracing the lines of his torso.

"Of course they are."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"I think that's the point. You leave, go to Chicago, meet this _amazing _man, get married, and have a wonderful life. Why not be jealous? It's inevitable."

"I certainly don't remember it going like that."

"Yeah, but you can't deny your husband." He rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"And all his amazingness." I giggled as his lips touched down at the base of my neck.

"Exactly. I think we should show up at this party and knock the socks off of everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Show them that your life isn't all bad and I'm not some horrible man. They can see for themselves and maybe they'll lay off of Charlie."

"You just want to clear your name."

"Bella, since when do I care about what people think of me?" He kissed me again, this time lower, toward my collarbone. "I'm more worried about you and your father. He's the one who has to live with this."

"No wonder he hates me," I gasped as Edward pulled down one side of my tank top, brushing his lips over my breast.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand our life."

"Edward, you can't do this." I pulled at his hair.

"Do what?" He kissed my stomach.

"_This_."

"Why? The doctor gave you a free pass."

"Yeah, yesterday. I haven't had a chance to… prepare myself."

"I'm not understanding you." His lips were so soft everywhere they touched, causing sporadic fire to erupt over my body.

"Landscape… down there."

"Oh, you know I don't care about that," he scoffed, trying to pull down my panties.

I sat up, bringing him towards my face. "Not yet. Please."

"You're not ready," he said. Not a question, but a statement.

"When we get back. I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything." He kissed me.

"You're getting agitated."

"No, Bella. Of course not." He smiled, but it wasn't real. "I'm more than happy with my early morning masturbation sessions in the shower."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He rolled off of me, making the bed jostle.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to have sex in Charlie's house."

"Bella, at this point, I would fuck you in a church and not even care how many sins I was committing."

"You're going to hell."

"Already knew that. Thanks for the heads up." He clutched his pillow, "Can we go to bed now?"

I was about to say something, but the baby monitor played a deafening cry.

"Nope." I threw the blankets off of me and climbed over Edward.

I raced into the room next to ours, which was set up with a crib and a few baby essentials that Anna bought for us.

Tonight, Roman was the one to wake up, while Sophia stayed sleeping.

"What's wrong, bambino?" I lifted him up. "Oh, you need a new diaper."

I placed him gently on the table and quickly changed him, making sure to wipe off his little bottom really well. He seemed somewhat satisfied when I was done, but still not calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

I sat in the rocking chair and began to brush his hair. He liked it when I did that. I cradled him in my arms while he looked up at me, sucking on his pacifier.

"You're going to have hair like mine," I told him. "But I think your father's eyes." They were already starting to lighten from blue to a weird green.

"I like yours better," Charlie's deep voice said from the door.

"Dad, you didn't have to get up."

He shrugged. "I was already up. I can't sleep well anymore."

"Why?"

"Worrying about you, stressing over my free time now that I don't have a job, raising two kids; take your pick. And now I have two new little ones to worry about." He walked over to the crib.

I really wanted to talk about him retiring, but refrained.

"I think the babies know who you are," I said. "They fussed when I put them to bed until you came in."

"I have that skill with babies." He chuckled. "I used to rock you to sleep in that same chair."

"Twenty-four years ago."

"Wow, that's a lifetime."

"Charlie, what's going on?" Bobby came into the room in his blue Superman pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, bud. Just trying to get the babies back to sleep."

"Oh," he said in amazement, watching me holding Roman. "Is he hungry?"

"No, he just needed a diaper change." I smiled.

"What does he eat? Does he like microwave pizza? That's the only thing I know how to make."

"The babies can't eat that stuff," Charlie said. "They have to have a special diet."

"Well, that sucks. So, wait, am I their uncle? Ashton at school, he's my age, and he's an uncle. Is that true?"

I thought about it for a second. "I guess you would be their uncle."

"Really? Oh, that's so cool."

"Get back to bed, little man." Charlie patted his back.

"Okay. Night, Bella." Bobby ran out of the room.

"I can't believe you're so mature," my father said. "It was just yesterday that I was in that gym for your graduation.

"That was five years ago."

"And now you're all married, with kids, no less. I'm kind of stunned."

I tried to say something profound, but settled for a head nod.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm good, Dad. You can get some sleep."

"Alright, well, call if you need anything." He stretched his arms above his head as he left the room.

By this time, Roman was fast asleep. I kissed the top of his head before setting him amongst the blankets in his crib, right next to Sophia.

I crawled back in my own bed to hear Edward's snores. I lifted his arm up and snuggled my way in, making a warm cocoon before drifting off.

* * *

"Ouch, shit!" Edward shouted from the bathroom.

I snapped on my silver watch and ran to see what was wrong.

"What did you do?"

"I cut myself." He wiped a small patch of skin under his chin. "This fucking razor will be the death of me."

"You're rushing." I walked up to him. "Let me do it."

He handed me the razor, and I began to shave his face, taking slow strokes.

"This is very intimate," he whispered huskily.

"Don't get any ideas. We have to leave in half an hour."

"You're killing me."

"At least Thanksgiving is tomorrow, so you can focus on food and not sex."

"Are you assuming that because I'm a man, I only think about those two things?"

"Yes, and don't deny it."

He didn't.

I continued to shave, carefully and deliberately, while Edward watched me in the mirror. Everything he did these days was overly sexual, so the way he was looking at me sent my whole body into a tailspin. I tried to just occupy my mind with my task, but he was making it very hard.

Thankfully, his phone rang on the counter, and its vibration broke the spell.

He hit the speakerphone button. "Cullen."

"_Hello, Edward." _

"Oh, Sambatuca. How are you today?"

"_I'm fine, and you?" _

"I will feel a lot better if you have good news."

I had no idea who this man was or what he could be calling about, so I didn't ask.

"_I do, actually. They said they can move the money." _

"Fantastic. How quickly?"

"_Within the next twenty-four hours. But it's going to be about a million dollars." _

"So, they're charging me money to move money?"

"_Basically. Would you like me to go ahead and set up accounts?" _

"Yes, two in Geneva, and another in Paris."

"_I can do that. Have a Happy Thanksgiving." _

"You, as well." Edward hung up.

I was done shaving his face, so I took the towel and wiped the excess foam away.

"Aren't you going to ask me who that was?" he said.

"Nope."

"You're far too trusting."

"I don't want to know."

"He's my accountant. Well, one of them."

I nodded. "Okay, that's fine."

I left him the bathroom and finished getting myself dressed.

Ten minutes later, Charlie was yelling at us that it was time to go. Twenty minutes later, I was still picking out which heels to wear. Thirty minutes later, I was making sure the babies would be safe with Amun. Then I spent the next ten minutes freaking out.

He was well versed in childcare, thanks to Katy Nana, and we would only be gone a couple of hours, but I was still nervous as hell. This was the first time a non-family member would be watching over them. What if he didn't know what to do? What if the babies didn't like him? They would cry for me, and I wouldn't be there. It was all very traumatic.

Finally, I was able to pull myself together enough to make it out of the door and on the road.

Edward drove one car and Charlie drove his own with Anna, Bobby, and Beth with him.

"Do you think the babies are okay?" I asked Edward.

"I'm not answering that."

"But what if…"

"What if, nothing. We will be gone two hours, at most, and he knows what he's doing. They're sleeping, anyway."

"You're right." I exhaled.

Edward pulled into the parking lot of the high school, which was full.

"I guess everyone really likes your father," Edward said, holding the door open for me.

"I guess so."

I slipped out of the car, my heel catching a patch of ice, but Edward caught me. "Still the same Bella I first met."

"Stop making fun of me. I have gotten better."

"Thank God." He took my hand, leading me into the gym.

The place looked amazing with its blue and white color theme. It was very classy, no longer resembling that horrible prom, and nothing like what I had seen the day before. There must have been more people in here than the gym had ever seen. It was packed. Servers in black and white made their way around the room, carrying trays of drinks that clinked together in song.

"Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"Yeah." I looked up at him.

"Everyone's staring at us."

I was so caught up with the new decorations that I had completely zoned out. Some of the people I recognized, but not many. It had been so long since I'd seen anyone that I was having a hard time remembering names. But they all seemed to remember me. Mouths were open, eyes were wide, fingers began to point, and voices whispered throughout the room.

"How about we go sit down." Edward guided me away from the crowds to a table up front where Charlie and everyone else were sitting.

"This is strange," I said to my father.

"I told you it would be."

"I wish they would stop staring."

"They always stare at us, Bella. You should be used to it," Edward whispered.

"True."

The program started, and the local radio station DJ served as the Master of Ceremonies. Everyone was in good spirits. After some introductory speeches, and before dinner, people were allowed to get up to talk with one another. Edward and I stayed seated for a little until Charlie forced me to socialize.

I spent the next half hour reintroducing myself to town as Isabella Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen. That was all they knew now. I kept Edward close and showed him off a little, because they all wanted to meet him but were just too scared. It was weird, because usually, Edward would be the one taking me around presenting us to the world. Here, it was different.

He played along rather well. His smile would make women melt, and the men all thought he was so cool. I felt kind of proud of my husband.

Somehow, everyone knew about out life in Chicago. Charlie said that people kept tabs on my exciting existence. I had to field questions about the bomb and the babies, but even further back to my arrest and disappearance. Of course, all our answers were vague. People still pried, though.

"I'm exhausted," I said, when Edward and I got a second alone near the punch bowl. "Now I see why you're so stressed all the time. Keeping up with introductions is hard."

"I'm quite enjoying myself for some reason."

"Because you just have to smile and look pretty. You get the night off."

"I'm taking full advantage of it."

I picked up a cup and dunked the ladle into the bowl.

Edward snatched the cup out of my hand. "Bella, are you crazy? Who knows how many germs this thing has in it."

"But I'm thirsty."

"Then we will ask the servers for water, but you _never_ drink from a community bowl."

I growled in frustration, "Sometimes, your germaphobia makes it difficult to be normal."

"But why would you want to be normal?" A hand took a cup, filling it with red liquid. "You've never wanted to be normal, Isabella."

"Mike." I turned to him, kind of shocked.

Edward went completely rigid, like a statue. I grasped his hand. Mike looked the same. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes, pretty face, nice body.

"Hi, Bella." He smiled tightly.

"Hi."

I didn't know how I was supposed to act around him anymore. We had been best friends since kindergarten, even more than friends throughout high school. Then we had that unfortunate meeting, and everything had changed.

"You should introduce me to your _husband._" He said the word with acid, taking a sip of his drink.

"I think you know who I am." Edward brushed a speck of dust from the lapel of his ten thousand dollar suit, making sure Mike took note.

"Of course I do. I'm still paying off plastic surgery bills from when you beat my face in."

I gasped, "Was it that bad?"

Mike shrugged."My entire nose had to be reconstructed, I'm fully blind in my right eye, and I had to eat my food through a straw for the next year."

"I'm so sorry. He didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize to him," Edward cut me off. "As I remember it, he said some inappropriate things that he needed to be punished for."

"Well, I guess she made her decision, didn't she?"

"I guess she did." Edward was trying so hard not to shoot this man.

Mike slammed his cup on the table, splashing red juice everywhere. "You think you have her wrapped around your finger, but know this, she was mine before you were even in the picture."

"You were her play thing, a boy, but she needed a _man _and found me. You of all people know just how dangerous I get when I'm angry."

"You want me to tell you how hard we fucked the first time?" Mike inched closer.

Edward was furious. I was trying to pull him away, but at this point, Mike was probably going to die out behind the gym. I hoped he had his affairs in order.

"Gentleman," Charlie stepped almost between them, "we're not doing this here."

"Chief Swan, I would watch who you call family. This guy isn't good; I've told you that before."

"Mike, I know how you feel about him, but regardless, he's my son-in-law, so I need for you to either back down or leave."

I didn't really know what to do, but I knew that even in a room full of police, Edward would drag Mike's bloody body to the dumpster, and then sit for an interrogation, only to be found not guilty an hour later. It was how he worked.

"I'm sorry you ended up with such a loser, Bella." Mike stomped away from us, slamming the gym doors open before leave.

I stood there for a second, not wanting to disrupt the air around me. Edward would ignite for any simple movement.

"I've never like him, Bella," Charlie grumbled. "I've told you that since high school."

"I recall you telling me that I should have ended up with someone like him."

"Well, that was before." My father patted Edward's shoulder awkwardly before walking off.

My mouth hung open as I thought about what I just saw. I turned to Edward. He was smoking, not caring if it was disturbing anyone.

"That was such a moment." I nearly jumped up and down. We were making headway.

"It's taking all the power I have in me not to go kill that man. Mike, not your father," he clarified.

"Charlie loves you." I hugged him.

"Don't be ridiculous. He loves that fact that I gave him grandchildren."

"_You _gave him grandchildren?"

"Well, my sperm. Same thing." He chuckled.

* * *

We got back to Charlie's house that night, and I took the stairs four at a time, getting to the babies. Both Roman and Sophia were awake, moving their arms around.

"Hi, babies." I lifted Roman up to my chest. "Were you good for Amun?"

"They were fine. We had a little pooping issue from that one." He pointed to Sophia.

"Oh, really?"

"It just wouldn't stop. I think she's good now."

I stopped myself from laughing at the pictures that were being created in my head.

"I think it might be time for a raise then, since you handled them so well." Edward came into the room, picking up Sophia. He kissed both her cheeks. "Were you sick, bambina?"

"If I can retire for the night, that would be more than enough in regards to extra pay." Amun exhaled.

"You're dismissed," I joked.

"Thank you, ma'am." He couldn't have left the room any quicker.

"So, all in all, a good holiday so far?" Edward asked_._ "Minus your jackass of an ex-boyfriend."

"Yep, so far."

* * *

HOLY RETURN TO FORKS BATMAN

So, there you have that chapter. Bella's first time back in a long time and it went okay, right? Not too bad. CHarlie's a good grandpa, no? So wonderful with the babies.

I cockblocked you. I know. But lemon next chapter. Promise. Just hold on.

Also next chapters, we shall talk Carlisle and Esme. Much needed discussion.

As always, much thanks to Jenny. Because she's amazing like that.

Until then, Adios!


	32. Chapter 32

Carnal

EDWARD POV

_We must be free not because we claim freedom, but because we practice it. ~William Faulkner_

_All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer. _

* * *

I felt eyes on me. I didn't like it, but kept mine shut while I felt out the situation.

Bella had wiggled out of the covers about an hour ago to tend to the babies. I went in to help her, but Anna had beaten me to it, already feeding Roman his bottle. I then went back to sleep since I was on vacation and could do things like that.

Now, I could sense someone was watching me very closely.

I was on my stomach, my hands under the pillow, and grasped around a gun, waiting until I assessed what was going on. My hands relaxed slightly when I heard the juvenile cough of Bobby from next to the bed.

I opened one eye and found him standing there, his head tilted, just watching me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an agitated voice. I needed to sleep.

"Bella said you have to wake up. It's Thanksgiving today. Aren't you excited?"

"Sure." I turned my head away from him.

I heard his feet run over to the other side.

I exhaled, "I will wake up when I feel like it."

"But she said _now_." He climbed onto the bed.

Bobby was a little kid who jabbered on for hours, and for some reason, enjoyed talking to me. I couldn't shake him no matter what. His sister, Beth, was far easier to talk to since she could actually hold a conversation about something other than toy cars.

It still baffled me that Bella had a ten year old step-sibling. He was my brother-in-law, for Christ's sake. How the hell was I supposed to relate to him? Still, there were some days, when I could tolerate his childlike behavior that I found him okay to be around. Unfortunately, today was not that day.

"What's this?" Bobby ran his finger scratched the scar on my skin, above my shoulder blade.

"I fell out of a window when I was fifteen." I shut my eyes, trying to wish him away.

"You fell out of a window?" His voice raised two octaves. "Wow. And you lived?"

"Obviously."

"My friend's dad, he works at the newspaper, and he says you're a bad man. Is that true?"

"Believe what you want."

"But I want to know if it's true. I talk about you all the time in class."

I opened my eyes. "You do? What do you say?"

"I tell them that you're really cool, and your house is super big, and you have a fat dog named Francis, and you're my big brother. All my friends think you're famous."

I breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason, I got anxious that this little kid might be spilling things he shouldn't, but he was innocent of any wrongdoing. I would have to watch what I said around him, though.

"Do you have a gun?" He bounced on the bed.

"I have lots of guns," I answered, my head banging against the pillows as he jumped.

"Which ones?"

I pulled out the Eagle from under my pillow and held it up. He stopped his jumping and plopped down next to me.

"Wow. That's big. Can I hold it?"

"No."

"Charlie's teaching me how to use his. He says I'm really good."

"Then come find me in five years." I shoved the gun back underneath my pillow. "Why are you here again?"

"Bella told me to tell you to wake up. Aren't you excited for Thanksgiving?"

"No."

"He's lying." Bella's voice came into the room. "He waits for this all year."

I chuckled into my arm. She knew me too well.

"He goes on diets and works out like crazy, but when it comes to Thanksgiving, he eats like a pig," Bella joked.

"Ew." Bobby laughed. "You're going to get fat."

"He'll be fine," she said. "I think your mom wants you."

"Okay, Bella." He flung himself off of the bed. "Bye, Edward!"

I groaned.

"That will be Roman in ten years." Bella's hand started to knead the flesh of my back.

"I know. I'm trying to think happy thoughts. Although, I'm usually not so crabby with Bobby. But he did wake me up, so I deserve some credit."

"It's ten-thirty. You almost never sleep this late."

"Taking care of babies is hard work."

Even though I didn't turn to see her, I could feel Bella's playful glare on me. She hit my permanently sore shoulder, and I hissed in pain.

"Ouch, Bella."

"You barely get up as it is."

"I did this morning," I challenged, throwing my arm up and wrapping it around her. I pulled her down to the bed.

"Edward, stop. I have to get up and cook."

"No, you're staying here with me." I pressed all my weight on top of her.

"Anna's going to kill me if I let the turkey burn. That's my only job."

"I can keep you occupied while it cooks." I lifted up her shirt and engulfed her lips in mine before she had a chance to protest.

She melted into me, completely and fully, as my hands took their time to explore her skin. Her bra went next, joining her shirt on the floor.

Bella's pregnancy boobs were incredible. They were supple and felt amazing in my hands; not too big, but certainly larger than before.

"Am I being too rough?" I asked, my breathing somewhere in between a needy pant and suffocating gulp.

"No." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

I could tell that her body was getting back to where it used to be before the twins were born. Not fully, but she was working on it. Her stomach was tightening up, and the weight was disappearing day by day. She still felt self-conscious a lot of the time, though.

"Edward, I want to stop you, but I can't." She kissed my neck.

I grinned to myself. I _would _win this battle. Bella couldn't deny the carnal lust that had always been between us. I suspected it always would be. She just had to let herself give into it.

"Take off my panties," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

I laid her down and gently rolled down her shorts and underwear, throwing them aside. She tried to cross her legs, but I wasn't having it. I separated and settled between them. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt my familiar erection pulsing against her center. She was wet, extremely wet, and after two months of abstinence, we were both ready.

"Edward… we can't do this here." She gasped when I rubbed myself against her, still in my boxers.

I didn't say anything in reply. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I kissed her hard, and at the same time, started to swivel out of my underwear. I got it off and kicked it aside, off of the bed. I pulled the sheet over us and trapped us in darkness.

"Is the door locked?" she giggled.

I shook my head, my lips set in a grin. "We're rebels."

All playfulness was replaced by pure lust as I pushed my tip into her then pulled out.

"Oh, God…" she breathed. "Again."

"Was that too much?"

She shook her head. "No, please don't stop."

I pushed deep this time and stayed put while she adjusted herself to my girth. I didn't know the particulars of sex after childbirth, especially after twins, but I'm sure it couldn't be that comfortable for her. Bella didn't seem to mind so I went even deeper.

"You feeling okay?" I whispered.

"The best. Keep going." She smiled and kissed me again.

After a couple more thrusts, I could tell her discomfort was totally gone. She started to move her hips under me seductively and brought her hands up to tangle in my hair. Each time I moved within her, it felt better than the last, and I couldn't even think straight because every pore of my body was tingling with pleasure.

"Did you miss this as much as I did?" I asked, digging into her with vigor.

"More!"

"Shhh. We wouldn't want Charlie to come up here."

We were both panting, as our kiss grew more passionate. I brought my lips to her neck and began sucking. I felt dizzy and didn't know how long we continued to move together, but I never wanted it to stop.

I felt my body tighten one last time before my spine tingled with the best sensation of my life. It traveled down my stomach and into my legs. Every part of my body was on fire, and Bella squeaked her release as she reacted to mine.

I knew she had come as well, and I was happy that I could last as long as I did. A final surge of desire shot through me, and I spilled out into her. My body collapsed on top of itself, and I twitched as the pleasure ripped through my every bone.

I rolled off of her. We were silent for a couple of minutes, enjoying the post-coital aura in the room.

"I want to go again." Bella climbed back on top of me.

I chuckled, "I need a breather."

"That was incredible," she whispered, kissing my neck and face. "I forgot how much of a master you were in the bedroom."

"You're being too kind."

"Again," Bella pleaded.

"What about the turkey?"

She shrugged, pulling the covers back over us.

* * *

Thanksgiving was a festive affair, filled with lots of food and family talk. Bobby insisted on sitting next to me, and I found out that he liked baseball. No, he _loved_ baseball. We spent the entire dinner debating the post-season run of the Seattle Mariners.

The food was delicious, almost the best I had ever tasted. It was nice to be with a normal family that didn't get in fights or try to shoot each other. Charlie tolerated me with a smile. I didn't know if he was really trying to like me, or if he was just getting through the weekend, but I was thankful.

The babies were happily enjoying their time in the playpen, just staring up at the ceiling and giggling, although I don't know what had them in such a good mood. The only one who didn't seem to have an enjoyable time was Beth. She sulked and picked at her food. I tried talking to her, but she snapped and gave me attitude. That was it for that conversation, and I shut her out for the rest of dinner.

Bella and I had dish duty and stood at the sink; she washed, I dried.

"I can't wait to get back home," she said, handing me a plate.

"Was this trip long enough for you and Charlie to get things settled? We leave tomorrow."

"I think so. He still hates you and swears I made a mistake, but he knows you're not going anywhere, so he's getting used to it."

"He's going to make my life hell."

"No, he's not. Like he said last night, you're the father of his grandchildren. He _has_ to like you."

"Great."

"I wonder how everyone else's Thanksgiving is. I haven't called Alice to find out."

"I'm sure they're fine."

Roman started to coo in the corner. I wiped off my hands and went to go pick him up.

"I think we should start only talking Italian with them," I suggested, bouncing him in my arms.

"How about we wait until they learn English first."

"But I want them to be bilingual."

"And that's fine, but one language at a time."

"Italian was my first language." I kissed his cheek. "Vuoi imparare l'italiano?"

"You're going to confuse him."

I pointed to Bella. "Madre." And then myself. "Padre."

"Edward, stop it."

"He has to learn at some point."

Bella laughed and took him from me. "They have to learn English first so they can talk to the other kids in pre-school. We can teach them Italian later."

"Hmmm. Maybe you have something to that theory. I never talked to anyone in school. Partly because I wasn't as good in English until later."

"See. Now you don't have any friends."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're going to have friends, little Roman. I promise you." Bella brushed his dark hair away from his forehead. "Your daddy just never really likes anyone, so it was his destiny to end up alone."

"That's not true," I argued. "I had friends in college."

"I've never met any of them." She raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So they don't exist."

Before this little playful argument got out of control, Charlie walked into the kitchen, pounding his hand into a baseball glove. "Hey, Edward, you wanna go throw a ball around with Bobby and me?"

It was obvious that he was just doing this because Anna told him. He couldn't give three shits about throwing a baseball around. He stood around awkwardly, just eyeing me like I was some kind of toxic bug.

"Oh, I guess," I replied, more like a question.

Bella nodded enthusiastically, placing Roman back down in the playpen. "He would love to."

"Okay, I'll be outside. There's a glove by the door." He left the kitchen.

"Be nice, and don't shoot him."

"I'm not going to shoot him."

Bella didn't even warn me before she reached into my pants, and pulled out the gun I kept there. "Just for good measure."

"I need that." I reached for it, but she backed away.

"I can't risk it."

I stomped out of room and grabbed the glove off of the table near the door.

I had a sweater on, but I should have grabbed something warmer. It was drizzling outside. Charlie and Bobby didn't seem to mind at all. I guess in a place where it rains almost every day out of the year, no one really notices.

"Finally!" Bobby jumped up and down. "Now we can play."

"This isn't a full game." Charlie said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, but I bet Edward is the best baseball player in the world. He's so tall."

I hid my grin. Charlie grumbled under his breath.

We began to throw the ball around in a triangle, just lightly at first, not really caring.

"So, Edward, how's life in Chicago?" Charlie asked me.

"It's great," I replied, tossing the ball to Bobby. "Work's good."

"Really?"

"Yes."

This was going to turn into an interrogation. I knew it would. Even Bobby was staring me down, a complete turnaround from the kid who kissed where I walked not five minutes ago.

"And life outside off work?" he pushed.

"Do you have something you'd like to ask me?" I held the ball in my hands. "I don't like beating around the bush. If you have something to say, then say it."

"Why was my daughter blown up, and then when she gets here she has cuts all over her arms? What are you doing to her?" He crossed his arms. Bobby suddenly appeared by his side, in the same pose.

"First, she wasn't blown up. _I _was. The cuts on her arms were admittedly, my fault, but I was protecting her. I'm not getting into that."

"Oh, yes, you are. I need to know what's going on in Bella's life. I read the internet, Edward. I might be old, but I'm not dead. I need specifics because these little news blurbs aren't cutting it."

"Well, I can't give you those."

"And why not?"

"Look, I know you're worried about Bella, but you don't need to be. She's a grown woman, and she makes her own decisions. She _decided _to marry me. I get that you don't like that, but it's not going to change."

"I know that." He sighed. "I'm not trying to rag on you or get into your business, but I need to make sure Bella's safe."

"I assured you when I married her that she would be." I was getting tired of this. Would the man ever let up?

Charlie sucked on his teeth. "Against my better judgment, I trust you. I know you want her safe, but there are certain things that are out of your control. The people you hang out with aren't the best in the world."

"I don't know what to tell you." I was through trying to explain myself.

"Do you love her?" Bobby asked, his small voice being heard above ours.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to stand here and defend our relationship every time we come here. It's too tiring, and I don't need the added stress."

Bobby and Charlie both turned their backs on me and conversed in whispers. I think they had this planned since the beginning. They probably wanted to shake me down for answers, but by now, Charlie should have known better.

They turned around again, both cross in the face. Charlie spoke authoritatively, "I demand three visits a year, probably more as the twins get older. I want open communication with not only Bella, but you as well. I'm not going to pry, but I need to be put at ease if I read something bad in the papers. I want to know that she and my grandchildren are safe. I also reserve the right to make snide comments whenever I see fit. Oh, and I need lots of pictures of Roman and Sophia… weekly."

"And we want a boat." Bobby nodded. Charlie shoved him.

"I like those terms, but I have a few of my own." I stepped towards them. "Your trips are planned _well_ in advance. I don't want you showing up on my doorstep with luggage. And you can ask any questions you want, but I can refuse to answer them if I feel like you're digging too deep. I won't keep anything from you, but I have to reserve some things to keep you safe."

That actually was an issue. Just like with Bella, I would answer their questions, but I had to have a limit on some things.

"Bobby, go inside." Charlie pushed him towards the stairs.

"What about the boat? You said I could ask for a boat."

"Go," he said sternly.

Bobby knew not to question it and ran into the house.

"Edward, I'm going to ask you some very straightforward questions, and I need the truth. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." I wiped my forehead to clear the drizzle away.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Yes, multiple people. I can give you a list if you'd like. I know all their names."

"That won't be necessary." He didn't seem fazed. "Has my daughter ever killed someone?"

"Indirectly. She shot an intruder in our house, and he bled out an hour later."

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "Impressive."

"She's very handy with a gun."

"She better be." He scratched his chin. "How much money are you actually worth?"

"Legally, about two billion dollars."

"And illegally, off the books?

"Upwards of ten." I didn't actually know how high I could go.

Charlie stumbled a little. "Oh, well, that's a lot of money."

"Yes, I know."

"And you use all the money for…?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Are you donating it back to the community? Do you use it for good? How much to you give to charities?"

"I don't believe in charities. I sympathize with those less fortunate than me, but it's not my job to help them out of things. Minus sick kids," I admitted. "They can't help it."

"Well, aren't you a softie," he replied sarcastically. "One last question. Are you making my daughter happy?"

I answered without thinking about it. "Extremely."

Charlie seemed to like what I had to say because he nodded.

"What kind of boat would you like?" I asked.

He cracked a smile. "Something fast."

* * *

"Finally! Back home." Bella set Roman's carrier on the floor in the family room. Carmela was there to take her coat and bag.

"I'm so glad you guys are back." Alec smiled.

"What did you do, burn the kitchen up? Break something?" I changed Sophia quickly. It only took me a few seconds, and I was silently proud of that fact.

Alec grabbed her from me. "Nothing. I'm just really glad you're back. We had a great time."

"I don't like this." I shook my head. "Agata, what is he up to?"

"Nothing, sir. I promise." She actually seemed scared.

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm just happy you're back?" He bounced Sophia up and down. "I really did miss you guys. And my goddaughter, of course. She's going to be a heartbreaker. Look at those eyes."

"Just like her mother, no doubt." I took off my coat.

"I'm choosing to ignore that comment." Bella left the room, heading upstairs.

"So, how was it?" Alec asked me.

"Not bad, actually. Charlie didn't kill me, and we got some bonding time in."

"Fantastic. And I'm assuming he enjoyed the babies."

"He really did. It was kind of incredible to watch." I leaned back, exhausted and in need of some food. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great. Rose made this huge dinner and everything." He placed Sophia on his knee and started making funny faces at her.

I got about five seconds to rest before I sat up again. "I need to go see Jasper."

"Okay. We'll be here."

I took the stairs three at a time to tell Bella I was leaving. She was in our room, unpacking suitcases with Agata and Carmela. Amongst the clothes on the bed, was fat Francis who jumped down and ran towards me.

"You get bigger every time I see you." I picked him up, feeling his weight. He really wasn't that fat. I just liked to tease him. He licked at my face and wiggled in my arms.

"Agata said he's been sad since we left." Bella came over, petting him behind the ears. "We'll have to take him with us from now on."

"I don't think so. He can sleep at home like every other dog in the world."

"I once read that dogs can die from broken hearts."

"Yeah, well so can humans." I set him back on the bed. Francis curled up into my pile of clothes and plopped down. "I have to go see Jasper for a little bit."

"Oh, good. You can invite them for dinner. I was going to call, but since you're going over there…"

"But we just got back," I groaned.

"And we haven't seen them in a week. I need family time."

"_More _family time?"

"Yes. I can call if you want."

"No, I'll tell him."

"Oh, before you leave, we need to talk about something."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to have a Christmas party."

"A party?"

"Yes, with all our friends."

"We don't have any friends."

"Acquaintances, whatever."

"I don't like that idea. Parties are stressful to plan and execute properly, not to mention the fact that I don't want all those people in my house."

"I think it would be fun."

I wanted to put up a fight, but felt it best to just give her this one. I would save my energy for another more important fight.

"Okay, fine," I surrendered. "I'm not doing anything, though."

"You just have to show up. I swear."

"Is that all?"

"No, we also need to talk about the babies' christening."

"I was thinking about that as well. Maybe we should wait until the new year?"

"That's perfectly fine with me, but Father Constanza called and left a message, so I was bringing that to your attention."

"I'll call him back later."

I kissed her before exiting.

I went out into the garage and took the keys to a cherry red Mercedes, which I had gotten for Bella's birthday. Well, I got two; matching his and hers.

The drive to Jasper's was short and sweet, but I took it kind of slow since the roads were icy. Their house was in our old neighborhood, and since it was just he and Alice, the place was relatively small. By that, I mean, it only had six rooms and only about four thousand square feet. Modest for the Cullens.

I parked in his driveway, and Alice was there to greet me at the door.

"You're here." She smiled. "But you didn't call at all during Thanksgiving." She frowned.

"I called on the day." I hugged her tiny frame and went inside.

"Once in six days, Edward. We were worried."

"No, you weren't. Is my brother here?"

"He's upstairs working." She pointed above her. "Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"No, I'm good. Oh, but Bella wants to invite everyone for dinner tonight."

"What? This wasn't planned. Great." She threw her hands up in the air. "Now I have to make a pot roast."

"I don't think that will be necessary. And why are you always so dramatic?"

"I'm famous for my pot roast. Everyone loves it, you know that. Any time we have a family gathering, it must be present. That's the rule. And I'm not dramatic. You haven't seen me dramatic yet."

"Bella has everything covered, I assure you."

"No, she needs me." Alice stalked off towards the kitchen. I heard pans clanging and felt it best to just leave her to it.

I walked slowly up the stairs, taking my time and looking around since it had been awhile since coming over to Jasper's. It was a nice, far different from my and Bella's tastes, but modern and comfy. Alice's influence was all over the house in drastic coloring and funky looking furniture, although it suited my brother as well. Funny how those two worked.

Bella and I were in sync with almost everything we did. Our likes and dislikes were eerily similar. Jasper and Alice were complete opposites, but it worked seamlessly.

I stopped in the hallway when I saw a large picture of the family taken at my wedding. My parents were on either side of Bella and me, followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Alec, and Jane. We were all smiling, enjoying the night's festivities. It was a happy time, but clouded with drama. I looked at Carlisle and his grin. It was so telling, and even then, I should have known that his departure from the family was going to be anything less than smooth.

"Alice has the picture in every room in the house," Jasper said, leaning against the door jamb of his office.

"It's a nice one. Bella has ours framed over the fireplace." I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"What brings you to see me, little bro?" He stepped aside so I could enter.

"Our parents."

"Of course. It's always about them nowadays."

"They're back." I sat in a chair in front of his desk.

Jasper went behind it and dug through the drawers. "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got a call about three days ago from a holding facility in Wisconsin. The CIA has Carlisle and Esme in custody."

"For what?"

"They want to know what they've been up to these past couple of months. I'm assured it's harmless."

"When will they get out?"

"Sometime within the next seventy-two hours." He handed me some papers. "They can't make any calls and no visitors."

"They went to see Uncle Vinny before he died."

"That's how the Feds found them. I don't think Carlisle and Esme are trying to hide, though. Sounds like they just want to get this interrogation shit over with sooner rather than later."

I was reading through the papers when I heard a low growl. I think it was a growl. I wasn't sure how to classify it.

"Stop that," Jasper said under his desk.

"What the hell is that?"

"We got a cat." Jasper lifted up an ugly, grey, monster. He was twice the size of Francis with steely blue eyes and long whiskers. He didn't look pleasant at all.

I wanted to run from the room. "God, Jasper. That thing is ugly."

"He is not."

"Get rid of it."

"No, Cat is a member of this family. Alice loves him."

"You named him 'Cat'?"

"Yes." Jasper tried to place him back on the floor, but his claws were dug into his shirt. "That's enough. Let go of me."

"Gross." I got up and went to the other side of the room. Cats weren't my thing. I read over everything Jasper had given me while he tried to pry that animal from his clothes.

I found it hard to believe that Carlisle and Esme were so close, but completely shut off from the world. Was that why they hadn't shown up or called?

"I don't trust them anymore." I put the papers down. "I don't want them to know about the babies."

"Why? They have grandchildren. Don't you think they'd be thrilled?"

"I know they would, but I'm thinking about Bella first. Everyone's forgetting how horrible Esme was to her, and I'm not letting them in my house like all is forgiven."

"That's reasonable."

"I don't know these people. They've been gone for ten months."

"So how do they think they felt when you came back?"

He was always the wise one of the family, and I hated it. I wanted to feel angry, not think logically. He was making that difficult.

"Does anyone else know they're back?" I asked.

"No. I was waiting for you to tell them."

"Be at our house for dinner at seven." I slammed the door to his office shut and ran down the stairs.

* * *

There were a lot of hugs and kisses when everyone came over that night. I had since cooled down, but still hadn't told Bella about my parents. I knew she wasn't going to take it well.

I had ordered from our favorite Italian restaurant so Bella didn't have to cook, but Alice still brought her pot roast.

"Great, we have dinner for the next five days." I placed it in the fridge.

"Where are the babies?" Emmett asked. "I haven't seen those boogers in far too long."

"They're upstairs waiting for you," Bella told him.

He and Jasper barreled through the house to find them. I never thought my brothers would have an affinity for babies, but they seemed to actually like them more than they let on in our younger years.

Rosalie and Bella chatted about Forks, while I grilled Jane for answers about work.

"Everything's fine, Edward," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe that. What happened?"

"You're so paranoid. Nothing happened. Mario kept things together rather well."

"We'll see."

"Edward, we need to talk." Alice appeared out of nowhere as I was setting the table with Bella.

"About?"

"About your Christmas party." She followed me around.

"Wonderful. Are you planning it?"

"Well, no. Bella wants to do it, but I can be her assistant."

"So, what exactly do you need from me?" I stopped and faced her.

"Just two simple words: no budget."

"Fine." I kissed her head. "Merry Christmas."

"This is going to be amazing." Alice left, glossy eyed and clutching her heart.

"You just made her world," Bella said.

"I live to please others," I replied sarcastically.

Dinner began with lots of wine for everyone, except Bella. Emmett held Roman in his arms, forgoing food for himself. I never thought I'd see the day when he gave up eating, but there it was. Sophia was being an extreme princess and wouldn't let anyone hold her, so she was currently stewing in her little baby swing in the corner.

"So when is this party?" Alec asked me.

"I don't know. I have nothing to do with it. I'm jumping in a suit and walking down the stairs. That's my involvement."

"He likes parties as much as the next person." Bella placed her hand on my leg. "He just doesn't like to show it."

"Is this like a family thing where people can bring their kids?" Rose wondered.

"Of course. It's Christmas. And the house needs to be decorated too." Bella looked around. We had never been that into ornaments and things of that nature, but if she wanted miles of garland stung up, that's what was going to happen.

"We're moving everything expensive upstairs," I said. "No snot nosed kid is breaking my shit."

"Edward, there is a baby at the table. Control your mouth," Emmett scolded.

"He's right. I read that babies can understand things by three months." Alec nodded.

"There is no baby who can do that."

"Yes-huh. I read it in a medical journal so you know it's true."

A big argument began on the topic, which turned almost violent when Jasper threatened to throw a roll at Alec's forehead.

We were interrupted when Gioni came into the dining room. "Sir, you have a call."

He handed me the phone. "Hello."

"_Is this Edward Cullen?" _

"Yes, who is this?"

"_This is Ronald Myser of the CIA. I spoke with one of your brothers earlier." _

"Oh, yes." I got up from the table and left. "Is something wrong?"

"_No, I was just calling to inform you that we've released your parents." _

"Okay, thanks."

He hung up. I went back and handed the phone to Gioni.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"Someone I know from Wisconsin." I didn't want to say too much.

"Are Carlisle and Esme out yet?" Rose asked.

"What?" Bella's head whipped around.

"You didn't know? Yeah, they've been back for a while."

"You weren't supposed to know that," I said through my teeth.

"Emmett told me."

"Well, Alice told me."

"Only because Jasper told me first."

"Yeah, and Alec spilled the beans two weeks ago."

Alec sunk into his chair as I glared at him.

"They're back?" Bella didn't seem to be angry, but more confused. I had a plan in my head to do this with more finesse.

"I don't know why I thought anything in this family could stay a secret," I said angrily.

They all remained quiet.

"So where are they?" Bella asked.

"Coming home, I assume."

Nothing else about the subject was spoken that night. It turned very awkward very quickly.

* * *

The next morning was church. Bella was still upset with me for not telling her about my parents. I tried to explain that I needed more time to actually think about it before I gave her false information.

"I deserved to know." She stomped into our room, fixing her hair.

"Yes, and I've already apologized, but I felt like it was best to keep you in the dark until I knew something definite." I snapped on my watch.

"How long have they been here?"

"I don't know. At least two weeks. They haven't made contact, and I haven't cared enough to look for them."

"Don't say that. They're your parents."

"Well, we've done fine without them so far."

"I want them to meet Roman and Sophia."

I protested, "I don't trust them."

She just shook her head. "Edward, you have to let it go."

"Are you forgetting how she talked to you? Why aren't you madder about this?"

"I am, but we need to forgive them."

"I don't forgive."

That was the end of that conversation for now.

We went to church that morning, deciding to leave the babies at home. I didn't feel like introducing my children to the entire congregation today. Ironically, Father Constanza talked about forgiveness and how it was healing for the soul.

Bella grinned superiorly at me when service was over.

"Don't say a word." I helped her with her coat.

"I wasn't even going to. You heard the same service I did. He said it all for me."

"I'm still not convinced that Carlisle and Esme deserve my forgiveness."

"Why? Because you're perfect and haven't made any mistakes in your life?"

"This conversation is getting tiring. When they get here, you do whatever you want. Forgive them, be all chummy with them, I don't care, but I can't fake being over things."

"No one is asking you to. But you're older than five, Edward. Be a grownup." Bella held onto my arm as we went down the steps of the church. It was freezing out and the wind was blowing pretty strongly. I put on my leather gloves and looked through the crowd for the family.

"There they are." Bella pointed across the street. There was a lot of congestion from all the church-goers, leaving from service.

"You know, it wouldn't kill us to cut out of here early so we can beat all the traffic." Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"You have too much sin in your life to leave early," Rose said. "Besides, I like church."

"I do to. It's cathartic," Bella agreed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper refuses to go to confessional. He thinks it's a waste of time." Alice didn't seem pleased.

There were more conversations going on, but I had suddenly become very aware of my surroundings. My body felt uneasy in a way that it did when someone was watching.

I turned my head from side to side, just surveying the space around me. I didn't see anyone suspicious that I didn't know, but the feeling didn't subside. I looked over my right shoulder and saw the black town car with the front window half rolled down.

An older looking guy was smoking a cigarette and trying to be secretive about his task of watching me. I didn't recognize him off the top of my head, but I saw the way he sat hunched in his seat. It was a police stance; protective and ready to attack if necessary.

I wanted to go over there and say something. Who did he think he was, trying to keep tabs on me at church? Probably someone from the CIA, because I could tell he wasn't local authority.

"Hey, don't even look at him." Bella squeezed my arm. "Let's take a walk."

"I want to go punch his face in." I don't know why I was having such a violent reaction to this cop, but I guess it was just my old nature fighting through.

Bella rose up on her toes and placed her lips on mine, softly and slowly. I found myself lost for a second while I breathed her in until she pulled away.

"He's taking pictures." She wiped my lip. "I don't want him seeing you angry. They'll assume something is up."

"Just let it go." Emmett pushed me forward as we started walking down the street.

"I want to see you three in my office when we get home." I pointed to my brothers as Bella and I took a detour through the park, separating from the group. They all nodded and kept on their way. We needed to separate ourselves since I was being followed, apparently.

Bella and I walked through the white covered trees, our shoes clicking on the pavement.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"No, I'm okay."

"I feel like we need to discuss Carlisle and Esme more."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind."

"I just want to know what your main issue is. You've never answered me. You're mad for some reason, but I don't know why." She brushed the hair out of her face that was being swirled around by the wind.

"Well, Esme, for obvious reasons. I don't like the way she spoke to you, and she hasn't apologized sufficiently."

"Okay, I get that. And Carlisle?"

"He's a hypocrite in the worst way. He talks so much shit about families sticking together and how we all need to be bound by blood. First, he ships me off to Brazil for four years. Second, when we get back, he takes off like it's nothing. He left us here when we needed a leader the most."

"That's what you're here for."

"Yeah, well I can't do it all," I admitted. "He has an authority that can only come with time in his position. No one trusts me. Carlisle knows that more shit could have gotten done if he stayed for a little bit longer."

"See, now that I know you feel this way, we can be mad together."

I chuckled, "That's all I'm asking, a little support."

"Carlisle's going to be so happy about the babies."

"Once again, his idea of family seems to be different than mine. A father isn't someone who can leave for months at a time, and then come back like nothing happened. If he thinks he can just walk into my house and hold my children like he's their grandfather, he has another thing coming."

"But he is their grandfather."

"Maybe biologically."

Our walk was fairly quiet after that. By the time we reached the other end of the park, our noses were red and our ears were freezing. William was miraculously waiting with the car idling and the door opened.

When we got home, I noticed my bothers already there, so I went upstairs into my office. Jasper and Emmett were going through a weapons catalog while Alec was on my computer.

"What is this meeting for?" Jasper asked. "I don't think I've talked to you this much in months, and suddenly, you need to have secret conversations? I don't like where this is heading."

"I don't either." I took off my jacket. "I feel bad that it's come to this, but certain things have to be done to ensure our survival."

"Okay…" Alec looked at me weirdly.

I sat on the couch and propped my feet onto the table in front of me. "What would you say if I told you that I wanted to rid Chicago over every upper level crime boss except for myself."

All three of them thought it over for a second.

"That's… ambitious," Emmett chose his words carefully, "but impossible. Sorry."

"It's not impossible. We can each take a few heads for our own. In no time, the city will be crumbled."

"Edward, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Jasper sat on the table. "This is not a wise idea."

"And why not?"

"You need to take a step back and just control yourself. Think about what you're saying, Edward. You're talking about killing off James, Shinobu, almost all the Mangicavallos …"

"Let me spare you the details. There are about twenty people who need to be dead very soon. I've made a list." I dug through my pocket and handed it to him. "I figure we can start after the holidays."

"Being gracious?" Emmett scoffed.

"I don't want blood on my hands over Christmas."

Jasper continued his protesting. "I don't like this at all."

"Then you don't have to join, but when we start reaping the benefits, you sit on the sidelines." I snatched the paper from him. "This isn't that hard of a task. Things are happening very quickly. Either they come to kill me or I get them first."

"But think about how much disruption this will cause." Jasper, always the voice of reason, was persistent. "And even if we do succeeded in killing them all off, every syndicate will just place another head on top."

"Do you think they would be prepared for that?" I asked rhetorically. "No one has a system like us. That's why we work so well. If I died tomorrow, God forbid, Emmett would step in right away; no hesitation or question. We've planned it like that from the beginning. You saw how rocky it was when Carlisle left, but we've ironed out those kinks. We kill all these bosses; no one will know what to do."

"Yeah, but… this is crazy. Will someone else agree with me?" Jasper almost begged for support. "Tell him he's crazy."

"I think it's an awesome idea," Alec concluded.

"See. Thank you."

"I call dibs on Shinobu. That fucker has been a pain in my ass since college." Emmett cracked his knuckles. "If we split the list up, we can get this done in no time."

"But won't people catch on?"

"That's the plan. They catch on, get scared and run. If they stay, they die. Simple mathematics."

"I'm in!" Alec nodded. "Let's do this."

"Not a word to anyone," I commanded. "And I mean it. You all seem to have this affinity to let your lips fly free when it comes to Alice, Rosalie, and Jane."

"We don't have secrets." Emmett crossed his arms. "Maybe you should try it."

"It's for her protection. If Bella knew half the things going on in my mind, she would be dead as soon as she stepped out of the house. People leave her alone because they know she doesn't have any information. I've made sure of that since the beginning."

"Very stealthy, but highly ineffective." Alec, suddenly the expert on relationships, felt the need to school me.

"Back to the list. If we're going to do this, calculations need to be made and executed quickly. If we all do this right, we can be done with it in no time at all. Not a word to _anyone_."

The all swore to it and we decided to reconvene after the New Year. We would reconvene after the New Year.

* * *

**HOLY DEADLY PLANS BATMAN**

This dude just wants to get killed. I think he's crazy. No, I know he's crazy. But Edward without insanity is no Edward at all.

Bella and CHarlie have somewhat reconnected, which was the main point of Thanksgiving. We can all breathe a little easier now that we know Charlie won't be out to get anyone.

HOw to we feel about Edward's thoughts on his parents. Discuss.

I've gotten a lot of emails, tweets, pm's, about me not updating on time. Here's the thing, I TRY to update on Saturdays. I really do, but if the chapters aren't ready, I'm not forcing it. I won't post something I'm not happy with. It takes time to get these thigns were I want them so bare with me on that. I use Saturday as a guide for me to stay on track. I try. If the chapters are late, dont freak. Please. But I'm glad you guys care enough about the story to freak. Good sign.

As always, thanks to Jenny.


	33. Chapter 33

Holiday Decorations

BELLA POV

_"The secret of happiness is freedom. The secret of freedom is courage."-Thucydides_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

"A little to the left!" I shouted, my voice carrying upwards into the cloudy sky towards the roof.

Three men, attached to the house with bungee cords, swung above the front window placing a massive wreath in place. It was at least fifteen feet across. I had to go a size up because the smaller one wasn't doing the front entrance justice.

It was starting to snow a little, but wasn't that cold. I just wrapped myself up some more in my large jacket as I watched them fasten Christmas decorations to my house. Hundreds of feet of garland were being carefully draped and wreaths were going in every window. Lights weren't arriving until tomorrow, and I couldn't wait to see it all completed.

I had taken over decorating for the holidays. I always liked Christmas, but with my last five being in Brazil, I didn't really feel the need for winter festivities. Now, things were different. Charlie and his family, along with Renee and Phil were coming to spend a couple of days with us so I wanted the house to be perfect. I had an enormous party to plan with a guest list of over four hundred. That was more than I had at my wedding! Plus, it was the babies' first Christmas, which was a big deal for me.

I was determined to make it perfect and have the most attractive house on the block. It was a competition that I was going to win, even if it killed me. There was this bitch of a woman down the street who had a golden sleigh delivered yesterday along with a giant movable Santa.

I was going for the more classic look; forest greens and bright reds.

Edward was staying out of it all. Sometimes I thought he could give Scrooge a run for his money. He'd always liked Christmas before, but something was up that he wasn't telling me. He would always go into the hallway to whisper with Alec and then pretend like nothing was wrong. Liars.

But I currently couldn't think about that. I had to watch the twenty or so men crawling on top of my roof. I was worried that someone would fall. That was the last thing we needed right now.

"Ma'am, I think we're almost done for the day," one of the senior members of the group said to me. "We'll be back tomorrow with the lights."

"Thank you so much for all of this."

"Bella!" a voice interrupted us from above.

I looked above to see Edward sticking his head out of his office window.

"What?" I called to him.

"Can you tell them to shut the fuck up? I can't get any work done with them hammering away!"

"They're almost done for the day. Hold on."

"Are you heading this whole operation?" Edward pointed to the man next to me.

"Yes, sir. We talked on the phone."

"Right, well, is there anything you can do about this noise?"

"Um… not really, sir."

"Edward, just close the window."

"Fine." He slammed it with a cantankerous gruff.

I apologetically shrugged.

Edward reappeared, "And watch the dog! He's been chewing through garland for the past ten minutes!"

I ran to get Francis, who was currently gnawing to his heart's content on furry plants. Thank God they were fake.

"You know better." I lifted him up, having to use some strength. He was kind of heavy now. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's no problem." The man smiled. "Can I have you sign this?"

He held out a clipboard for me, and I maneuvered around Francis in my arms to sign it. "Is that all for today?"

"Yes, ma'am. We'll get out of your hair now."

It took the men about five minutes to clean everything up and get into their trucks. It was all so fast that I was taken off guard by their swiftness.

When I went inside, Agata was there to take Francis from me and Katy Nana handed me a steaming cup of cocoa. She made it the best. I was obsessed with the stuff.

"This is really good." I took off my jacket while trying not to spill my cup.

"My mother's recipe. Add a hint of hot sauce. Brings out of the chocolate flavor."

"I'll have to remember that."

I started to kick off my boots.

"Mr. Edward is in a well pissed off mood today." Katy Nana shook her head.

"I know. He's trying to wrap things up at work before everyone leaves for Christmas. Plus Carlisle and Esme might show up at any moment."

"Oh, right." She nodded.

We were forbidden to talk about those two in the house. As far as I knew, Edward wasn't planning on speaking to either of them for a very long time. I thought he was being childish, but he would counter by bringing up one of my many stubborn moments. He would then distract me with angry sex. It worked every time.

"Mr. Jenks is up there now with him. I believe they would like to speak with you," Katy Nana said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be back to help you with dinner later."

"Carmela and Agata can help. You should rest."

"I'm fine. I want to help," I assured her. "Don't start without me."

She smiled as I climbed the stairs.

It took forever to get up to Edward's office. He was so far removed from everyone else, but I think he liked it that way.

When I walked in, Edward was on the phone walking around with Roman awake in the little pouch attached to his front with his glasses on, which signaled important business. Mr. Jenks, our head lawyer, was sitting in the chair in front of the desk. He nodded to me, not wanting to interrupt Edward with words.

Roman smiled the biggest smile yet when I took him from Edward. I guess he recognized me now, and I was really happy about that.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you up from your nap?" I cradled him. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"He keeps crying horribly," Edward whispered to me, still on the phone. "Like someone's trying to stab him or something."

"Oh, poor baby. What's wrong?" I bounced him, walking round the room. "You seem fine now."

He started to kick his little legs.

I continued to talk softly as I carried him until Edward hung up.

"That boy was screeching bloody murder in his crib," he said. "Sophia couldn't even take her nap."

"Maybe he has an ear infection. I read that babies get that a lot. But he's okay right now."

"Yeah, after I went to get him. He wouldn't even stop for Katy Nana."

"He just missed his daddy, that's all."

"I'm glad you're here." Edward sat at his desk. "I need you to sign some papers."

"Okay, what about?"

"The kids' trust funds."

"Oh? And how much are they getting?" I asked, only slightly caring at this point. They were only babies, for Christ's sake.

"To start with, just over a million when they hit twenty-five. I think that's respectable, don't you?"

"Sounds like a lot."

"It grows at five year increments. They'll get more at thirty, then thirty-five, forty, etc. By the time they're fifty, I think they'll be old enough to have it all."

"All of it? You'll want to leave some for us," I joked.

"We'll have more than enough. Trust me. Hopefully, they will let their trusts go and just live off the money they make on their own. Future generations can use this money."

"So where do I need to sign?" I picked up one of his fountain pens.

Mr. Jenks jumped into action, pointing our different lines for me to place my signature. Singing _Isabella Cullen_ fifty times wasn't as easy as it originally sounded, especially with a squirming baby in my arms.

When we were finally done, my name was all over the documents, along with Edward's, sealing our children's' futures.

"Simple." Edward began stacking the papers up and took off his glasses. "That will be all, Jenks. Thank you for your time."

"It was my pleasure." He got up and started to put on his coat.

"Gioni will give you gingerbread before you leave." I gave him a one armed hug.

"That won't be necessary. I'm watching my waist." He patted his overly rounded stomach.

"Then take it for your wife. Everyone gets some."

"Okay, then. Maybe I will." He smiled, waved and left the room.

"Gingerbread, Bella? Really?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so grumpy. You _will_ be happy for the babies' first Christmas."

"Is that a command?"

"Yes."

* * *

The next morning, for the first time in a long time, I woke up without the cry of a baby. I didn't get a full eight hours, but it was better than anything I had in a while.

Edward was snoring next to me, his chest rising then falling. His face was so soft when he slept, never lined with worry or stress. I began to tenderly dance my fingers along his skin, starting at his nose. It wiggled slightly, but he didn't wake up. I then went across forehead and slid down his cheeks, feeling the stubble under my nail.

"Edward, wake up," I said. "It's Saturday."

He was usually such a light sleeper, but still didn't move.

"Edward, we have things to do." I looked at the clock. It was past ten.

I pinched his cheek lightly. He shot straight up in bed. "Is it the babies? What happened?"

"Whoa, calm down." I sat and rubbed his back. "Nothing happened."

"Bella, you scared the shit out of me! You can't do that. I almost just killed you." He slammed his face into a pillow violently.

"I tried being subtle. You slept through that." I shrugged.

Francis was now awake in between us, stretching his limbs and smacking his chops. He went right to Edward, curling up like they were best friends.

"What's on the agenda today?" Edward asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you have work?"

"No. I'm off for the rest of the year."

"Really? Well, then that gives us a whole bunch of things to do."

"Emmett, Alec, Jasper, and I are going to go cut down a tree after lunch."

"A real Christmas tree?"

"At least one has to be fresh from the woods. It's a Cullen tradition."

"Then you can help me sort out the menu for the party, and the lights come today."

He groaned, scratching Francis behind the ears. "Bella, we agreed that I wouldn't have to do anything for this party."

"All I need is a taste tester to make sure the food is perfect. You can do that." I touched my lips to his jaw, figuring a more seductive use of persuasion would be easier.

"I just want to sit and watch TV." He stammered a little when I rubbed his leg with my hand under the sheets.

"We can do that too. Oh, and Christmas shopping."

He groaned again, but it was one of pleasure instead of frustration. I continued to kiss and touch, anywhere I could. His shirt was already off so I took advantage and licked at his skin. I pushed him against the bed, straddling his waist.

Edward pushed Francis off of the bed, and he yelped with a thud.

"That wasn't very nice," I said.

"Damn dog is always in my way." Edward brought my face to his, kissing me hard.

I dipped my head and began lightly pecking his shoulders, collarbone and neck with wet lips.

I could feel Edward's manhood between my legs, growing harder with each passing second, and I loved that I could affect him that way. I slowly inched down his body; from his shoulders to his chest, his chest to his stomach, his stomach to his hips. I slowly dragged my tongue along his hipbone.

He tried to pull me back up to him but I wanted to go further south, so I wasn't planning on moving just yet. I inched slowly down his muscular body and felt each sinew roll under my touch.

I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer this time.

Edward was hard and proud all over, especially where I wanted him to be. Edward snatched my entire body back up and held my face in his strong hands. He had a look of determination, but I could see the lust swirling around behind the dark green color.

"You don't have to do this, Bella," he ground out. I could tell that he wanted me to continue but his chivalry was battling his libido.

"You've done it for me," I stated simply.

"Because I wanted to," he argued.

"Well so do I. Now stop fighting me."

"But…"

"But, nothing. Just let me do it."

Edward's returning smile was uneasy. I continued to stroke him the whole time, and I heard him growl in the back of his throat as my fingers gently massaged his dick through his silk pants.

"I think my body will collapse if you do _that. _Bella," he whispered. "Just the thought of it is too much for me."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I chuckled and kissed him again.

"But don't you want some help this morning too?" he asked.

"Stop trying to distract me," I said firmly.

I started my circuit back down his body until I was positioned between his legs.

I made sure his eyes were open and he was watching as I slowly started pulling down his pants.

"Jesus," Edward hissed as he watched me. This was so much fun witnessing him squirm because it _never _happened.

He was leaning on his elbows, his head thrown back. I suspected that if he had to watch, he'd come sooner than he wanted. Edward was already thick and pulsing, and I bet it was painful. But he made me beg, so I was going to do the same to him.

I used the grip on the base of his cock to steady him as I took just his sensitive head into my mouth. I then started licking his tip over and over, occasionally twisting my tongue around it. I knew that would drive Edward insane, and I was proven right when he almost shredded the sheets under his hands.

"Mmm…" I hummed huskily around him.

At this point, Edward couldn't really control himself anymore. He was lying flush against the bed with his hands gripping the headboard for some form of stability. He hissed like a snake as I continued to lick his tip gently. I gripped his shaft with a little more force, and his mouth suddenly worked again.

"Please, please…" he whispered in a voice that I had to strain to hear. "Please."

"I have to hear the words, Edward," I replied coolly. "Remember that time you wouldn't let me finish for over an hour?"

"God, no. I can't wait that long. What more do you fucking want from me?" He spoke in an angry tone.

"I told you."

I took his tip out of my mouth and let go with my hands. He was left high and dry.

Edward growled at the loss of contact, and he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at me.

His face was incredibly conflicted. He was battling with telling me the truth or just talking control of the situation and plunging into me, but I wasn't going to let that happen because this was supposed to be about him, not the both of us.

"I need to hear it, Edward."

His breathing was heavy but his eyes were strong and filled with desire just like I liked them. "Suck. On. My. Cock. _Now._"

I took him in completely until I felt him at the back of my throat. I was surprised I didn't gag from his length, but I kept my breathing controlled through my nose. I swallowed to relax my throat and take him further in.

"Oh, Fuck!" Edward roared so loud that the bed shook.

I left him in my mouth for a minute or two, just letting the heat pool from my throat before moving my head up and down. I kept a steady level of suction as I continued to bob, move my tongue around, particularly at the head as I watched him tear at the sheets with force.

"Your fucking mouth… wet… so wet …" he stuttered. I wanted to smile but couldn't, because I was kind of busy.

I could feel he was close as he pulsed in my mouth. I lightly bit down on the base of him and kept me teeth in contact with his shaft as I made my way back up. Faster than I could even comprehend, Edward's hands were tangled in my hair, and he began thrusting up into my mouth. I sucked as hard as I could, trying to keep him entertained.

Another second passed before Edward pushed my head down all the way. He held me there as he released a warm liquid down my throat. His body shook in a violent fit, and he lifted himself up as he sent his last wave into my mouth.

Edward started gasping, desperately trying to get his breathing back to normal. It sounded like he was drowning. He released his strong claws from my hair and let his arms fall completely to his side. I sucked him clean quickly and released him from my mouth.

He had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead; his cheeks were flushed red.

I moved up the bed and leaned on the headboard with a very satisfied grin on my face, but he looked like he was was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

I just sucked the fuck out of Edward Cullen. I laughed because I didn't know if he would ever recover.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered in a raspy voice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He turned his head towards me and I saw that his eyes were deep but lifeless.

_Damn, I guess I really did kill him._

"That was the best fucking thing I have ever experienced. _Ever,_" he said emphatically, "Isabella Cullen, where did you learn all of that?" Edward was over me in a minute, his face close to mine.

"I wasn't so innocent in high school. I just wasn't a whore like you."

"A whore? I take offense to that."

"Sorry." I pushed him off and ran towards the bathroom. I heard him quickly behind, his playful taunts and growls following me into the shower.

* * *

Agata, Carmela, and I watched Edward take the spoon into his mouth. He swished the soup on his tongue a second before swallowing.

"It's good," he concluded.

We all deflated. "Just good?" I asked.

"Spectacular."

"That's what you said about the last one, Mr. Cullen." Agata was not pleased.

"I don't really like soup." He wiped his mouth. "I thought this party was being catered, anyway?"

"I have to serve _something _I made myself_._" I ladled the next one into a bowl.

"No more. I can't." He shook his head.

"Come on, Edward. Please."

"Hearing you beg after this morning does nothing for me anymore," he said pointedly. "Now that I know how cruel you can be."

Agata and Carmela looked between us with suspicious glances.

I was about to say something before Gioni cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but the same men from yesterday are here with the decorations, Mrs. Bella."

"Good." I set the bowl down, taking Edward's hand and leading him towards the door.

We stuffed our feet in sturdy boots and wrapped up in warm jackets. We were outside just as the trucks pulled into the driveway.

I was so excited.

"Bella, you're starting to bounce." Edward chuckled.

"I'm a sucker for Christmas. I can't help it. We never really had enough money when I was a kid to fully decorate other than a tree and family ornaments. I'm going to make it perfect."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." His arms wrapped around me.

The head man from yesterday stepped down from the first truck with a smile. He had gloves on his hands and a thick knitted hat on his head.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hi. It's Jerry, right?"

"That's right."

"And this is my husband, Edward."

"I was the grouch from upstairs," Edward joked.

Jerry nodded. "We brought lights."

"How many lights?" I asked.

"Over ten thousand. I'm not sure if we will use them all, but it looks like we might for a house of this size. They'll go on the front door, all the windows, all the way around the roof, and then on the sides of the house, as well."

"That sounds wonderful."

"How much is this costing me in electricity?" Edward's brow crinkled, doing silent calculations.

"Quite a lot, I'd assume, sir. Something of this magnitude would have to be a pretty penny."

Edward didn't looked too pleased, but nodded for them to continue.

He stayed outside, inspecting and giving specific instructions on how he wanted his house to be decorated. I went in to be with the babies and watched from the window.

"See daddy out there." I pointed as I held Sophia. Edward was currently running around, yelling at a guy for bringing snow onto the porch.

"You know, I might be crazy, but I think this little dude likes to poop so he can watch people squirm." Rose finished changing Roman's diaper. She was over to help me with the guest list of the party.

"He's a boy. That's what boys do." I kissed the top of Sophia's head.

"Can we switch now? I can't change another diaper." She begged. We transferred babies.

"If you're going to have a kid of your own, you might want to get used to it now."

Rose's face fell just slightly. "I don't think it will ever happen, Bella."

"Don't say that. It will."

"Everyone says that, but I think we all know…"

"Rosalie, I assure you that everything will work out."

She walked around, her lips in a small sad frown. "Emmett and I have started looking into adoption."

"Well, that's good."

"We might ask you and Edward for a recommendation, if that's okay."

"Of course it is. We would be more than happy to give you anything you need."

"It takes a long time so we're starting now, just in case." She held Sophia close to her chest. "You're so pretty. Just like your mother."

"They both look more like Edward, including the eyes."

Roman and Sophia's irises were changing. They were almost a sea-green color, mixed with the original blue. The doctor said they would darken into Edward's color very soon.

"Are you kidding me? Their faces are yours, no doubt. And the beautiful hair. So much prettier than Edward's butt-ugly face."

"Can we refrain from insulting their father in front of them?"

"They don't know. It's not their fault Edward is an ass. Thank God for you."

"Hey, you two were supposed to be downstairs five minutes ago. I've been waiting." Alice stomped into the room. "Oh, the babies are up." She took Roman from my arms.

"Okay, I'll just look over the list and cut some people out." I picked up the guest list from the table and reviewed it.

"Auntie Alice will buy you so many things for Christmas. What would you like? Some new shoes, a new dress?"

"Don't spoil her. I'm sure everyone will already be getting them too much." I sat in the rocking chair, marking people off the page.

"But they deserve it." Rose set Sophia in the crib.

"Vienna Volturi… gone." I crossed out her name violently. "She will just start drama."

"If you invite everyone from her skanky crowd, then she has to come too," Alice informed me.

"This isn't high school, Alice. If you don't get an invitation, suck it up and move on. I'm not having her in my house."

"I agree," Rose said. "She's caused too much trouble for this family."

"Fine. I was trying to give the girl the benefit of the doubt." Alice, with her all too sympathetic nature, shrugged and bit her lip.

"Actually, anyone who has slept with Edward needs to be off of this list." I used my pen to inflict justice.

"Then no one is going to be at the party." Rose shook her head.

"What are you ladies jabbering about in here?" Alec came in, putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get a tree." He smiled.

"Don't let Emmett use the buzz saw. I can't drive him to the hospital again."

"I'm going to use it. Edward said I could."

"Absolutely not." I got up and pushed past him, running down the stairs. Edward was wrapping a scarf around his already wind burned face.

"Oh, there you are. We're about to go get the tree." He said.

"And you'll be doing the chopping, I hope."

"I thought Alec could do it." He didn't seem worried at all.

"Edward, you can't let him use a saw or axe or… whatever the hell it is. He'll hurt himself."

"Bella, you worry entirely too much." Edward kissed the top of my head. "He can chop down a tree."

"I'm ready." Alec bounced into the foyer. "How big do you want it, Bella?"

"Just a small one for the living room."

"Okay, I can do that." He ran down the front steps where Jasper and Emmett were waiting, one with an axe and the other with a chainsaw.

"We'll be right back, Bella. The guys on the roof are almost done with the lights. I've already written them a check so they should be good to go." Edward shut the door.

"We're going to leave, also." Rose and Alice came up behind me, putting on their jackets. "We have to go shopping. You want to come?"

"No, I have too much to do," I replied regretfully. "Have fun."

"The babies are sleeping and changed," Alice said. "We'll be back later tonight."

"Okay, bye." I waved to them as they walked down the driveway towards Rose's red car.

For the next hour or so, I started with the decorations inside. We didn't have any previously, so I had to order boxes and boxes of everything; bulbs, lights, bows, and ornaments.

"Mrs. Bella, I can do that if you'd like," Gioni said, holding the ladder as I climbed up high to reach the garland on the window, threading lights through.

"No, it's fine. Just don't wiggle it."

There was a loud ring throughout the house, signaling that someone was at the gate. Gioni was programmed to run and get it, totally forgetting me fifteen feet in the air.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You can come down now, Mrs. Bella. I won't let you fall," Carmela said.

I climbed down the ladder and sat on the couch. I was already tired, and the house wasn't even halfway done. I had three floors to complete. I needed to enlist help with this project.

"Mrs. Bella, you have visitors at the gate." Gioni reappeared.

"Who are they?" I sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"_Which _Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"The seniors, ma'am."

I shot off the couch, and I didn't know what to do at first. I'm sure I looked like a crazy cartoon character with my head whipping around from side to side.

"Would you like me to invite them in?" Gioni asked.

"No!" I stopped him.

Edward's words repeated in my head, "_They won't step foot in my house until I deem them worthy." _

"Shit!" I cursed the circumstances in front of me. Of course they had to show up when Edward wasn't here.

I was happy that Carlisle and Esme were back, but if Edward had bad blood with them then so did I. No matter how irrational or juvenile it may be, he was my husband and had valid reasons. I needed to stick by his decision. Then again, Esme was a complete bitch to me and said some things that I didn't really like, but I was a forgiving person.

I walked slowly towards the door, smoothing out my clothes as I went. I put on my boots and exhaled deeply as I stepped outside. I left the door open a little in case I had to make a quick escape.

A black car was pulling up in the driveway, and my heart beat furiously in my chest. I hadn't seen them in ten months. What would I say? How should I act? The car turned off and I could see Carlisle driving through the tinted windows.

Esme stepped out first, every bit of fashionable as I remember. Her auburn hair was perfectly placed in the wind, and her smile was blinding, more genuine than I was prepared for. I could deal with snappy Esme, but sickeningly sweet Esme was going to be harder to be mad at. Carlisle was just as sophisticated and handsome in his long pea coat. His blonde hair was less styled, but still shiny and beautiful. They seriously looked like older models, and it made me feel slightly self-conscious.

"Hi, Bella." Esme clasped her hands to her heart. "You look so beautiful."

I wanted to run towards her and crumble in her arms. She was the mother I always wanted, and even though I didn't appreciate the things she said to me back at the funeral, I was ready to forgive her. I already had.

"Hi." I waved, not moving.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme, almost the same motion as Edward had done to me not an hour before. They looked happy together, nothing like when they left. It was obvious that food hadn't been a priority in the places they visited because they were a lot slimmer—nothing unhealthy, though.

"This is strange," I admitted. "Does anyone know you're back?"

"No, we came straight from the airport." Carlisle smiled. He seemed sincerely happy to see me. "I forgot how beautiful it is here in the winter."

I didn't know what to say. It was awkward because I couldn't just invite them in, and they expected me to.

"Where have you guys been?" I squeaked.

"Everywhere, Bella. It's been the most amazing trip," Esme sighed. "We fixed what need to be and decided it was time to come home."

"Oh, well, a lot's been going on since you left." I rocked on my feet.

I wanted to tell them about the babies, but once again, couldn't. Edward didn't want them anywhere near our children. Out of all his decisions, that was the one I would have the most trouble with. Maybe they already knew. I hoped that was the case.

"This is quite the house," Esme said approvingly. "It's amazing."

"It is. Edward and I are very proud of it."

"We have so much to catch up on." She stepped forward. "Carlisle and I made sure to keep the technological world at a distance. We didn't have phones or computers or anything.

"I highly doubt that." I didn't mean to say it, but my word vomit cam anyway.

"May we come in?" Esme asked, not noticing or caring about what I just said. She was slightly confused as to why I hadn't invited her already.

"Well… Edward isn't here right now. I think it might be best if you came back later."

Her face became sad. I almost couldn't stand it. This woman had been the matriarch of a powerful family for decades. How was I supposed to turn her away?

"Esme, I really want to talk about all of this with Edward. I'm sorry."

"Can we at least wait for him?" Carlisle asked. He was hurt by my shunning them as well.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Why don't we go home and then come back later?" Carlisle tried to comfort Esme before she started crying.

"Is this about what I said at Nicola's funeral? I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean any of it." Esme began rambling. "I was angry and confused and hurt. I don't think you will be a bad mother. I know you'll be a great one when the time comes, and I never meant to hurt you like that. I think of you as a daughter, and I'm sorry I said those things."

"Esme, let's go."

I was at a loss of what to say. We really needed to be sitting down for a conversation like this, out of the cold.

"Mrs. Bella, the baby has woken up from her nap. Should I give her a bottle?" Carmela stepped out of the front door, a wiggling Sophia in her arms.

Esme did this kind of gasping stutter that sounded like a wounded animal.

"Go back inside," I told her sternly. She did as I said quickly and left us alone again.

I kept my head down, my hair falling in front of my face.

"Bella, who was that?" Esme asked, her voice hoarse.

"One of the housekeepers."

"Not the girl, the baby," Carlisle interrupted. "We're not stupid. Please don't treat us like we are."

"That was my daughter," I said.

"You… and Edward had a child?" Esme was now right in front of me.

"Twins, actually."

"Twins?" She was smiling through the tears on her face. "Two of them?"

I nodded.

"What are their names?"

"Roman and Sophia. They're so cute."

"Really? How big were they?"

"Step away from my wife and get the hell off of my porch," a deep voice said from the door. Edward strode in front of me, separating Esme and me. "I didn't invite you, nor do I want you on my property at the moment."

"Edward, there's no need for that tone." Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm a grown man, and I'll use whatever tone I feel appropriate."

Esme hadn't receded. She raised her hand to touch his face. "You're still here. I thought I dreamed it for such a long time."

Edward took her hand in his. "Mother, we have a lot to talk about, but right now, I need you to leave."

"When should we come back?" Carlisle asked.

"You can make an appointment to see me like everyone else." Edward was fiercely angry.

"Why are you being like this?" Esme backed off.

"I'm protecting my family. I don't know you two anymore, and you need to work for my forgiveness. I'm not as sympathetic as Bella."

Esme looked even more hurt, but Carlisle was somehow proud. His sly grin was almost identical to Edward's. It said: _I taught you well. _

"We can do brunch tomorrow morning," Carlisle suggested.

"No," Edward snapped. "Bella and I are very busy with holiday preparations. We won't interrupt our day for a meeting that will clearly take longer than an hour. We're having a Christmas party, if you'd like to attend. I can make sure you get an invitation."

"Thank you." Esme smiled. "We would be more than happy to."

"Until then, goodbye." Edward wouldn't let me look behind as we went inside, and he shut the door.

He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I laid my head on his chest. He smelled like fresh pine.

"I won't let them hurt us again. I can't get close for them to just walk away like they did before."

"I told them about the babies. I couldn't help it."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "It's alright, We can all discuss it at dinner."

Edward instructed his brothers not to speak with Esme or Carlisle. It was an order that had to be followed. We all got together that night and fleshed out what was to be said and what was off limits. I finally got what Edward was trying to say when he said he wanted to keep his parents at arms' length.

There was so much that had happened in the past months with business and the family that it was hard to just dump all of that on them. And anything we said would bring up confusion and more questions. We had to have some sort of plan, or we would just start going off at the mouth.

"I'm not sure I like the fact that they just showed up." Emmett crossed his arms. "What did they think was going to happen? They should have called."

"Or at least warned us," Edward agreed. "Who do they think they are?"

"That's what Carlisle wanted. Less time to prepare." Alec nodded. "That's his way of attack."

"I want to see them." Rose cut everyone else off. "I don't think we should have to be so mean."

"We're not being mean. Carlisle has always taught me that family comes first and for the past seven months, he's been self-excluding himself from said family, so he needs to work to get back in." Edward had been making similar speeches all evening.

I held Roman lose to me, using him as my security blanket. I had so much I wanted to say, but couldn't really find the words. I let Roman suck on my finger, and his little hands played in my hair, calming me down for some reason.

"They knew what they were doing." Jasper took a sip of beer. "They came right at Christmas. Now we look like jerks if we don't invite them to family get-togethers and act all merry around them. It's easier for them to be included."

"That's what they think," Edward scoffed. "I'm not backing down that easily without a fight."

Everyone stayed at our house that night since the snow had picked up considerably along with the wind. The news called for a blizzard by morning.

Alice, Rose, and I lied on my bed and ate chocolates. Edward was currently on baby duty for the night.

"I like all your decorating so far, Bella," Alice told me. "It's really nice."

"Thank you."

"By the time of the party, it'll be so beautiful."

"I hope so."

Conversation was weird now. Everything seemed so superficial. We should be dealing with heavier issues like Carlisle and Esme.

"Are you satisfied with the guest list?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "And I cut it down to three hundred. The invitations will go out in a couple of days. Did you know that Gioni can do calligraphy?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he offered to write all the invitations himself."

"That's impressive."

I heard a baby cry in the distance, and my first reaction was to get up, but it subsided quickly.

Francis hopped onto the bed and put his head in my lap.

"I heard you got a cat," I said to Alice, making stupid conversation.

"Oh, yeah. You'll have to come over and see it."

"Edward says its super fat."

"It's not that big."

We were quiet again until Rose spoke up, "Have you ever thought about your funeral?"

"No. Why would I ever do that?" I looked at her strangely.

"It's so morbid." Alice shuddered.

"No, it's wonderful. All your friends and family get to toast your life. Mine is going to be fabulous. I know there are going to be tons of people at my funeral."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I was at my funeral when I was sixteen. I saw the whole thing." She replied proudly.

_Oh, brother…._

Another one of Rose's outlandish, wild, crazy stories from her youth. On many occasions, when we all got bored, we would use Rose as our entertainment because her life was so incredibly glamorous. Half the stuff I wouldn't even believe if it weren't for the fact that most of her stories came along with pictures.

"What?" Alice exclaimed, "You were at your funeral?"

Rose got situated, "Well, sixteen was a very difficult time for me. My hormones were racing, my beautiful body was blossoming. I had urges and yearnings so strong that I couldn't contain myself." Her breathing began to quicken.

_Here we go._

"Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night just sweating, and screaming, and clawing. Like a trapped panther, unable to release the lusty, steamy passions that constantly threatened to erupt from within me." Rose was panting at this point.

I collapsed into myself a little, "When I was sixteen, I had braces and played flute in the marching band."

Rose took pity on me, patting my knee, "It's okay Bella. We all went through our moments. Now look at you. And no one even cares that your breasts are tiny."

"I beg to differ. My breasts are amazing." I argued.

"Pregnancy doesn't count. That's like natural boob jobs." She shrugged, "May I return to my story?"

Alice and I looked at each other with dubious stares. No doubt Rose's sixteen year old self was as vivacious as she described, but this story could only lead downhill from here.

"Anyway," Rose continued, "Nothing seemed to go right that year, but the final issue occurred during junior prom. Instead of giving me the crown for Queen, they awarded it to some ugly senior with acne worse than moon craters. They made me runner up and gave me the title of Miss Congeniality instead. I was pissed. So I decided to kill myself to teach everyone a lesson."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, but stayed silent.

"I faked my death in a boating accident with the guy I was seeing at the time. He helped me with all the details. Everything at the funeral went perfectly; hundreds of people and beautiful eulogies. And then when everyone was crying and grieving, I jumped out with the surprise." She began giggling, "It was wonderful."

I shook my head, "No wonder no one likes you."

"To this day, it's still the best funeral that town has ever seen. But I got arrested and my dad ended up dragging me to Catholic school for girls."

A low rumble was emitted into the air. It was strung out for a couple of long seconds, and then fizzled out at the end. We looked at each other. Alice blushed so red it was more vibrant than ketchup.

"Um, Alice, did you just fart?" Rose's mouth hung open.

"No!"

"Yes, you did." I sat up, my laughter taking over. "You just farted."

"Your story made me uncomfortable. I don't like talking about death." She pouted.

Rose and I were rolling on the bed in fits of silly giggles. Alice complained that we were being unfair in judging her. Even Francis couldn't take our nonsense and went to his small cushiony bed in the corner of the room.

"Stop laughing at me. It was an accident."

"And it smells so bad," I gasped for air.

"It really does. Worse than anything Emmett's ever shot out of his butt."

"It does not!"

A throat cleared. "Excuse me, ladies," Edward said from the door.

I rolled over. "Hi."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm exhausted. Alice and Rose, get the fuck out."

"So much for not being rude." Rosalie hopped down from the bed. "Goodnight."

"I did not fart," Alice told me, and then Edward, as if he was making assumptions in his head.

Edward closed the door softly. "She farted?"

"Yeah, it was so loud." I made room for him in bed. "We might need to wash the sheets."

"Gross." He wiggled inside the cocoon of blankets that I had created.

That night, sleep came easy, but we only got about two hours in before the familiar cry of the babies woke us up. Both of them were wailing to the high heavens. Edward and I got up, coddling them for a little while. They still cried, begging for attention.

"Bella, they're waking up the whole neighborhood." Edward looked positively haggard. I think the stubble on his jaw had grown an inch in the past hour, and his hair was more of a mess than usual.

"I love our babies more than anything, but they are driving me crazy." I tried to get Roman to suck on his pacifier, but he didn't want it.

"The crying has been getting worse."

Four hours passed, and they were still up. I rocked Roman, Edward tried his singing, we fed them, changed them - nothing worked. I was beyond exhausted and in a zombie-like state as I hummed. My brain was only half functioning.

"Please, quiet down," Edward begged.

"Okay, that's it! I can't take anymore." Emmett barged through the doors and took Roman from me without even asking. Rose was right behind him and took Sophia. They left the room as quickly as they came.

"What just happened?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure."

Five minutes passed and miraculously, the crying stopped. It was gone, just like that. Silence throughout the house.

"Thank God," I heard Edward say. By that point, I was shutting my eyes.

I felt arms lifting me up and a second later, the soft sheets of my bed. I welcomed them and fell asleep a couple seconds later.

* * *

**HOLY HOLIDAYS BATMAN**

So ,lot's going on here, no?

First of all, between this story and the previous one, I've gone about seventy chapters or so without one single blowjob from Bella. I figured it might be time. Hope i did a good job.

Carlisle and Esme are back. They showed up. Just like that. Do you forgive them if you're Bella? I don't know. Drama will never die. We see some family time, as well. Always nice to have them around for the holidays.

People have been freaking out asking me if Edward was going to die from all of his planning. I can assure you he's not. I won't do that to you. This story will have a happy ending. Don't you worry.

As always, thanks to Jenny for the beta'ing.

**NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK!** I"m telling you now.

Until next time, Adios!


	34. Chapter 34

Black Christmas

"_The holiday is filled with the freedom to loathe your family openly while being drunk. Everything's better with eggnog."- Steve Martin _

* * *

Bella and I walked, her arm threaded through mine, along the brightly lit city streets as the sun set over the tall buildings. It wasn't too cold outside, but the snow was falling lightly, creating the perfect Chicago Christmas season. I could take a picture and put it on a postcard.

The store windows held precious merchandise that they pushed on costumers who didn't have enough money to pay for anything. No wonder this country was in debt.

It wasn't that I hated Christmas, but I hated all the pageantry. It was overwhelming and tedious. Why couldn't we just wake up and have a nice family breakfast while opening a few gifts? Instead, it turned into the season of parties, carolers, expensive obligations, and a fake icon used to guilt kids into being good for the entire year. I hadn't believed in Santa Claus since I was five. It was a ridiculous notion, and I didn't know how parents could let their kids grow up fantasizing about a fat man in a red suit. Bella called me Scrooge. I liked to call it realism.

"Edward, what do you think we should get Alice?" Bella asked, window shopping from afar.

"She likes clothes."

"I know, but we can be more inventive than that."

"Um, expensive clothes."

"I'll think of something."

"Bella, are you done yet? We still have to get home and prepare for the party tomorrow."

"Not yet, Edward. I still have to get something for my mother."

"But we've been out in these streets for five hours already."

"You act like I'm trying to kill you."

"You basically are."

"We get one afternoon away from the babies, and you can't even handle it."

"I'm sorry that I prefer my warm house to this congestion." Yet another person bumped into me on the street. It took all I had not to kill him.

"You just don't like to be happy."

"Three things make me happy. You, Roman, and Sophia. I can live without all of this extra stuff." I held up the bags in my hands.

"We'll go in a second."

Bella and I rounded the corner and saw a Santa ringing a bell, begging for money. Being the charitable woman that she was, Bella pulled out her purse and dropped a rather large wad of cash into his red pale.

I suppressed the groan and words that threatened to erupt from my mouth.

We passed a few vendors selling various things, but I didn't pay any attention to them. This year, I was determined to just go as simple as possible with my gifts. Hell, my brothers were getting fucking pens. That was it. Granted, they were expensive fountain pens that cost more than most people's mortgage payments, but still pens nonetheless.

"What's that?" Bella pointed across the street to a man holding up a sign.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Can we go?"

"Wait." She let go of my arm and ran through the standing traffic.

"Bella!" I shouted after her.

By the time I got to her she was cooing over a small puppy that she had picked up from a box. There were about six and they were hanging on each other, trying to paw their way up the sides.

"Look, Edward. They're so cute." She wrapped one in her fur coat.

"They're for sale," the man said.

"Where is their mother?" Bella asked.

"She died from birth complications," he replied regretfully.

"That's so sad."

"Bella, don't touch those things. You don't know where they've been." I cringed.

"They're purebred German Shepherds. Just eight weeks old."

"Don't even ask me if we can have one." I picked the dog up from Bella's arm and placed him back in the box. "Gross."

"I wasn't going to ask," she said, but her face told me otherwise.

"We can't have another dog, especially not a puppy."

"You act like they have some kind of disease or something. I was just trying to pet them." She wrapped herself up.

"They might. You don't know."

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess we're done. We should go home before it gets too cold."

William was somehow immediately there with the car and got out to hold the door open. Bella ducked inside and instantly began dialing on her phone, probably calling the house about the babies.

"Damn it." I growled and stomped my foot in frustration. "Why does she always do this to me?"

I put the bags into the trunk of the car, and then got in myself. Bella and I didn't talk to each other the entire way home. By the time we pulled into the driveway, it was dark and the lights of our house shined proudly.

Bella had done an exceptional job decorating; the place really did look amazing, inside and out.

Katy Nana was running around trying to tidy up before the party tomorrow, while carters were using the kitchen for their pre-prep. This party was a very big deal with a lot of guests, so Bella wanted to make sure it was perfect. I stayed to myself and let her do it all. I had to sign all the checks, though.

"Mr. Edward, you can't eat that." Carmela took a stuffed mushroom from my hand as I was about to pop it in my mouth.

"Why not? They need to be sampled."

"Mr. Alec has already done that." She put the tray in the fridge.

"Is there anything I _can_ eat?"

"Not at the moment. Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so." Katy Nana shooed me off.

"Fine, I'll be in the basement for my workout if anyone needs me."

I changed and stuffed my ear buds in as I set the treadmill on its highest setting. When I was about halfway through a mile, Francis nudged the door open and hopped up on the machine next to me. I set it on low and he walked with his fat legs. This was our routine for most mornings. I had trained him to get some exercise in at least once a day. By the time three miles were finished, I was exhausted, but kept going.

Bella made her way into the room with a tray of food. She set it down on the table, and I shut off my machine, sweat dripping from my brow.

"I brought you two some food." She sat in one of the chairs. "I figured you might be hungry."

"Well, thank you." I inhaled and exhaled easily.

We didn't speak for a couple of awkward seconds.

"Look, Edward, I didn't mean to snap at you earlier." She played with her hair. "I'm a little on edge, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed."

"I'm just trying to make this holiday a memorable one."

"And I'm making it difficult, I know."

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little happier." She came to sit on my lap. "At least for the pictures I expect a smile."

"I will give you anything you want."

"At the party tomorrow, don't kill anyone and try to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, ma'am." I shook my head, flopping sweat all over her from my hair.

"Ew, Edward. Stop it. You're worse than Francis."

My dog was currently panting and lying spread eagle on his stomach on the floor. I hadn't bothered to turn off his machine so he had been on there at least as long as I had.

"I think he's dead." I kicked him lightly. He rolled over with a grunt.

"He's too fat to be doing all that running." Bella left my lap and sat on the floor, rubbing his stomach.

Carmela interrupted the moment and ran into the room. "You have a call, Mr. Edward. It's your father."

I rolled my eyes taking phone from her. "Hello."

"_Why hello, son. Your mother and I were just RSVP'ing to your party tomorrow night." _

"I don't recall you being on the invitation list," I lied.

He was silent for a second. "_We can find something else to do if you'd rather us not attend." _

Bella gave me a stern look.

I sighed, "Fine. You can come."

"_Thank you. We'll be there." _

I hung up before he could say anything else.

"I don't like this," I said to Bella.

"It's going to be one hell of a party. Don't worry."

* * *

The next night, I had spent a good hour properly grooming before the party. I tried to stay out of everyone's way because they all seemed to be working so hard. I took my time, styling my hair, and then changed it up again when I didn't like it.

I could hear feet downstairs of servers who were preparing for the night. Katy Nana's voice was loud and demanding as she ordered people around. If I peeked out of the window, I saw the line of valets, all in nicely pressed suits, ready to take cars from the guests. We still had over an hour left, but Bella wasn't leaving anything to chance. These preparations had been going on all day.

I went downstairs for breakfast and lunch, but spent most of my time in the bedroom. That was a rare occurrence. I would usually scoff at the thought of wasting countless hours in bed, although, I did have Roman and Sophia. I laid them out on blankets and just kept them with me all day so that Bella, Katy Nana, Carmela, and Agata could focus on other things. The house was decorated like a winter wonderland, with all sorts of adornments that made it look like we lived on a movie set.

My navy blue suit had been tailored with the final touches just this morning so the fit was perfect.

"Very handsome." Katy Nana came into the bathroom, carrying both babies impressively in her arms.

I took Roman and held him close to me so that we could see each other in the mirror.

"Look at us." I pointed. "You're going to be the spitting image of me. I just know it, and I'm sure the girls will be chasing after you."

Katy Nana shook her head.

"It's all in the eyes. Women love the eyes," I told him. "That's how I got your mother. And my smile. She likes that."

He reached for my hair, effectively messing up my hours of work, but I didn't mind. It was always kind of amazing to me how Bella and I created children. They were the perfect mixture of the both of us with each of our features within them, but I knew as they grew older, they would be completely different people. I was actually kind of proud of my kids just for being them. I was such a fucking pussy.

"Everyone out of the bathroom." Bella came in, tearing her shirt over her head. "We only have half an hour left, and I need the place to myself."

"Bella, you need to calm yourself down," I said.

"I can't. I haven't even picked a dress out yet."

"I have several ready for you." Katy Nana smiled. "They're all hanging up."

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver."

"We shouldn't upset her," I whispered to Roman, and we all left the room.

"Here," Katy Nana handed me Sophia, "I have to go finish the final touches."

I set Roman and Sophia down on my bed so that they could look up at the ceiling. They were very expressive for just being three months old. Maybe all babies were like that, but I was convinced that mine were special. It wouldn't surprise me if they started talking or walking before the normal time.

I lied down with them and entertained them until Bella was done. I heard the shower running for about ten minutes, and then a string of curse words for another half hour. When I asked her if anything was wrong she just told me her hair was a mess and I should leave her alone.

It wasn't long before I heard cars start to pull up in the driveway and guests downstairs.

Bella glided out of the bathroom in a spectacular silver dress. It was floor-length and embellished with shiny fabric that caught the light. I wasn't sure what they were from a distance, but they made her look like she was shimmering. Her wavy dark hair was coerced into a bun at the base of her neck with a few tendrils left to frame her face. One feature that was fairly new was the bright red lip that she wore. I had never seen that before, and it was oddly enticing.

"That is your mother. She's the most beautiful woman in the entire world," I told Sophia, rubbing her stomach.

Bella took the compliment, blushing, and didn't look at me.

"I wasn't lying," I assured her. "Have you seen yourself? You look amazing tonight."

"Thank you." She kissed me.

Sophia started to coo, moving her little feet around and looking up at the ceiling. Bella came to join us on the bed.

"I'm surprised you're the first one dressed tonight," she said, pecking Roman's cheek.

"I took my time for once and didn't freak out. It's a wonder how much calmer I feel now that I'm not worrying about anything. Tonight is going to be a great party."

"I hope so."

There was a knock on our door.

"Come in."

Carmela peaked her head in and smiled impishly. "I was told to come relieve you of baby duty so that you two can enjoy the party."

"Good." I got up from the bed and straightened myself out before pulling Bella up with me. We looked ourselves over, making sure that every aspect of our appearances was perfect.

"Okay, so don't kill anyone tonight and be nice to your parents," Bella warned me.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I didn't know how on earth we were planning to fit four hundred people in our house, but it was far too many. I didn't even know who all was there, and I couldn't enjoy myself because I was more focused on keeping everyone in check.

No one was allowed on the upper levels. There was security in place to prevent any wandering guests, but even so, I was weary about people getting nosy. On more than one occasion, I saw a few visitors trying to secretively poke their heads into drawers and sneak around corners where they shouldn't. And then there was the touching. _Everyone _felt the need to put their hands on every single object in my house. I was about to explode.

We had originally planned on having children at the party since Bella wanted it to be more of a family thing, but it I vetoed that quickly and was glad I did. I had more than enough trouble keeping the grownups in line. Everyone who was invited had to bring a gift. Bella had the idea to donate them all to local children's charities, so the house was filled with them.

I tried being social and succeeded for a while, but left most of the talking to Bella. She was quite the social butterfly with a personality that was infectious. The holiday spirit suited her well.

"Edward, why don't you smile more?" Emmett asked me as we played a round of poker with Alec and Jasper at a corner table away from most of the mayhem. At this point, the party had been raging for a couple of hours and everyone was rather tipsy.

"I smile when I want to," I objected. "I don't like you so I don't waste my smile."

"Harsh." Alec folded his cards. "I'm out."

"As usual."

The pot was getting pretty large. I was determined to win, but Jasper and Emmett were better players than me. They had card savvy that I never would. I wasn't losing big bucks, but I still didn't find their jabbing remarks encouraging.

"This is a great party," Jasper said with enthusiasm. "And no drama so far."

"Have you seen Mom and Dad?" Alec asked.

"Not yet, hence why I said _so far_."

"I might have been a dick to Carlisle on the phone last night. My tone made it perfectly clear that he wasn't welcome in my house."

Alec leaned in. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but he's distancing himself from us."

"Why? What did he say?"

"Mom told me that he's writing a book."

"A book!" I shouted. "On what?"

"On us, the family."

"He can't do that," Jasper protested. "He's bound to give away secrets he shouldn't if he writes one."

"That's what I said." Alec shrugged. "He's still writing it. He doesn't know how to tell you, Edward."

"Because he know I'll shoot him. I won't allow it." I slammed my cards down.

"Can we talk about this later?" Emmett asked. "This is a party, after all."

"I need more booze." I drank the last of the bourbon in my glass.

A server was there instantly to retrieve the empty cup. "Anything else, sir?"

"I'll have a martini this time."

"Of course." He scurried off.

There were Christmas carols playing throughout the house, beautiful lights everywhere, and lots of camaraderie. With the little buzz I had going, the atmosphere was rather enjoyable. After two more rounds of poker, we had been joined by Bella and Rosalie.

"You don't have a very good hand," Bella informed me.

"I'll win. Emmett's bluffing," I whispered to her.

"How do you know?"

"He sucks on his teeth when he's lying; a horrible habit that he's done since we were kids."

Bella and I watched Emmett with inspecting glares. After a minute or two he sucked once on his top tooth and made a strange noise. I smiled, laying down my hand.

He cursed and banged his fist down. "Damn it. I thought I had him."

"We won!" Bella started to collect the money from the center of the table.

"I knew it," I said triumphantly.

"You cheated. Let's play again." Emmett grabbed the cards and began to shuffle.

"Fine. I can go all night."

There was a tap on my shoulder and a low voice in my ear. "Sir, we have a security issue."

"Oh?" I turned my head slightly towards him, trying not to appear concerned.

"A Vienna Volturi is trying to get into the house, but she's not on the list of people that Mrs. Cullen gave us. She's not allowed in, is she?"

"Not under any circumstances."

"We're trying to remove her from the property quietly, but she's making it difficult."

"Give me a second." I waved him off.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked me, her smile not faltering from her face. She was having a good time, and I shouldn't ruin it.

"It's perfect. You stay here and play for me."

"I'm going to lose everything."

"I trust you." I kissed her lips shortly before getting up from the table.

As I walked through the house, several people stopped to chat. I gave them head nods and shook hands, being the perfect host. It took me about ten minutes to get outside.

Vienna was shaking, her body barely concealed in a short dress. Her skin was tight against her small frame. She looked strung out, completely unhealthy, and disgusting. There were bodyguards trying to hold her up, and she was fighting them off.

"Let me go! I was invited," she protested.

I stood on the front steps, watching her embarrass herself further. At one point in my life, I cared about this girl. We had a very long standing sexual relationship from the time we were fifteen. We always went back to each other, no matter what. Even if our fathers were fighting, it never affected what we had. Now I felt nothing. She was a gnat that never died.

"Vienna, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, thank God. Edward, you can help me." She stumbled forward. "They won't let me in."

"What made you think you were invited?"

"Everyone who's anyone is in there. I should be too." She smiled drunkenly.

I instructed the security team to leave. They silently dashed inside and shut the door.

"Vienna, how did you get here?"

"I… don't remember." She swayed.

"You need to leave. I'm having one on my cars take you home."

"No! No, please." She grabbed at my arm. "Edward, please. I just want to come inside and enjoy myself."

"You're wasted and high. Stop acting like a fool."

"You don't want me to come inside?" She pouted, dancing her fingers up my chest. "We used to be together all the time."

"Vienna, you're humiliating yourself." I pushed her away. "If Bella wanted you here…"

"_Don't _mention her name," she seethed. "It's always about her now. Everywhere I go, it's all about _her."_

"I don't want to hurt you, Vienna, but I will if you don't leave." I was trying to be civil. I felt pity for this woman.

"I see the way you look at her." She began crying. "You used to look at me that way."

"It was never the same, and you know that. I never loved you."

"But I loved you!" Vienna screamed. "I always have, and you just tossed me aside."

"Go home."

"This could have been my house." She looked around. "You could have been my husband. Those babies could have been _mine_. They should be mine."

"Vienna, you're crossing a line. Leave." I was more forceful with my tone.

"Or what, you're going to kill me like you did Aro? I'm not scared of you, Edward."

I took a step forward, and she flinched violently.

"Get off of my property. I don't want to see you ever again."

"You've said that before, Edward." She laughed humorlessly, walking towards me. "You've said it plenty of times, but I'm not going anywhere because I know you love me too."

"You're delusional and sad. Move on with your fucking life or you're in for a lot of disappointment."

Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine, sucking, biting, licking. Her fingers latched into my hair, pulling me closer, and my reflexes weren't fast enough at the moment to get her off. I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late.

"Come on, Edward. I know you want it." Vienna took my hand and shoved it between her legs. She wasn't wearing panties, so I felt _everything. _

I pushed her off of me, and she fell to the ground, snow flying out around her.

I was so shocked I didn't know how to respond. I was beyond furious. I wanted to strangle this woman and slap the ever-living shit out of her. My fists were shaking violently, so I stepped back.

I roared, "Who do you think you are?"

"I belong here," she wailed.

I kicked snow in her face, and she fell further backwards, sobbing pathetically.

I started to wipe my mouth clean. "Get her the fuck out!"

A group of security men engulfed her, and she started to scream in complaint. They held her tightly.

I turned around to go back inside, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Bella standing at the door. Her face was set in stone, her glare unfaltering.

"Bella, I didn't…" I began.

She held up her hand to stop me and started to walk down the stairs. Outside, in the snow and dim lights of the house, she looked incredibly beautiful, but that still didn't mask the fact that she was terrifyingly pissed.

"Bitch!" Vienna was shouted a slew of vulgar obscenities in Bella's direction.

Bella went right up to her. I wasn't close enough to hear the words between them, but it was obviously enough to make Vienna shake with fear… or anger. I wasn't sure which. I didn't dare walk forward. I had learned long ago that a fight between women was one not to get involved with.

Suddenly, Bella whipped her hand back and slapped Vienna across the face. It was so unexpected and forceful that I cringed slightly. The sound echoed off of the walls and left a mark on Vienna's cheek.

"Come near my family again and I'll shoot you myself." Bella's voice was uncharacteristically cold. "We've tried being nice to you, but you always come back for more. I won't put up with your shit any longer."

"I hate you," Vienna spat.

Bella began walking back over to me, her arms crossed. "I want her gone, Edward."

"She's leaving right now."

"No. I want her gone… from our lives," she clarified. "I can't have her threatening my family anymore."

The message was clear.

I nodded. "I'll handle it."

Bella bit her lip, and looked away from me for a quick second.

"I'm sorry about this." I took off my jacket, putting it over her shoulders.

"Just make sure I never I have to see that woman again." She began to walk back inside, leaving me alone to clean up the mess.

Vienna had since quieted down and kept hanging off of the security like a limp noddle. I lifted her head so that she could see me.

"I don't know what you did to make my wife so angry, but it couldn't be anything good. You're about to get everything you deserve, and I hope you rot in hell."

"You don't mean that." She slurred.

"I really do. You've taken things too far." I let her go limp again.

"What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Drop her somewhere; off a cliff, into a ravine, the lake. I don't care. Make sure she's dead and won't bother me again. Should I shoot her now or can you gentleman handle that yourselves?"

"We'll take care of it, sir." They began carrying a now sedated Vienna down the driveway.

"Good-fucking-riddance." I wiped my lips again for good measure.

Bella was sitting in one of the chairs on the porch, trying not to cry, and huddled in my jacket.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm fine. It's not a great feeling to see your husband get kissed by another woman."

"She's crazy, Bella. Don't put any stock in that."

"I'm not, but if I ever see her again, I don't know what I'll do."

"That won't be a problem. I promise you that." I sat next to her.

"She said she would kill Roman and Sophia if she ever got the chance."

I went rigid.

"She said that was the only reason you were still here; I trapped you."

"Bella, that's not true. You must know that by now." I took her hand.

"I know, but she's been saying that for a long time. I gets to me after a while."

We stayed quiet for a long minute, watching the snow fall.

"If anyone makes you feel uncomfortable like that again, please let me know. Don't try to fight them by yourself."

"I'll tell you one thing, before you even try to kiss me again, you need to go through an entire bottle of mouthwash." She smiled.

"Agreed."

* * *

Christmas morning came with a blizzard of snow. The grounds were covered in it, and I couldn't even open the door all the way. We were shut in, but it was fine since we weren't really doing anything anyway.

Francis woke us up, knowing that something exciting was happening. That was quickly followed by the babies who screamed in unison. It took us about half an hour to calm them down enough to start our morning. We dressed them in the most ridiculous red and green onesies. For once, they didn't protest.

The main tree in the family room was lit by the time we got downstairs and gifts over poured from underneath. In an effort to give Bella a break, I had sent her upstairs last night around ten and nearly locked her in our room. I did the gifts.

"Edward, you went overboard yet again." She kissed me, holding Sophia in her arms.

"I couldn't help myself." I shrugged. "Once I started with shopping, I couldn't stop. It's quite addictive."

"And you didn't want to go shopping last week."

"Everything can be done online nowadays. It's more fun that way."

"Look at all this stuff." Alec was stuck under the tree, trying to pull things out.

Carlisle and Esme had invited him to spend Christmas at their house. He declined politely. They hadn't shown up at the party, and I hadn't attempted to see them since. I spoke to Carlisle once, to invite him to Christmas dinner tonight. He gave me some bullshit "maybe" answer. He was isolating himself from me. It was his loss. I had a feeling Esme had different feelings on the subject, though. He still didn't realize I knew about his book. He would certainly be hearing about it soon.

The staff got a few days off and were all currently holed up at a ski lodge an hour away. Well, Katy Nana decided to stay. She wouldn't even entertain the idea of a vacation.

"Picture time." Bella handed me Sophia, and I sat on the couch with both babies in my arms. They were very active this morning.

"I don't think I can take any more of these photo sessions, Bella."

"Well, get used to it. We have at least eighteen more years of this." Bella began snapping. "This is only the beginning."

"Great. Do you hear that, babies? We'll have more pictures than we know what to do with." Both Sophia and Roman looked up at the sound of my voice. Their eyes were stark green, and I loved that.

The morning was more enjoyable than any Christmas I've had in recent memory. Granted, we didn't really do Christmas in Brazil, but this was still a lot of fun. I think it was different this year because I had a family and the happiness just wasn't about me anymore. Just to watch Bella and Alec go crazy over gifts was enough. I only wish that the babies were a little older so that they could enjoy the hundreds of things they received.

I got Bella everything under the sun since I never really asked her what she wanted. For over a month, I just kept collecting gifts for her. If I passed a jewelry store, I would pop my head in to take a look. Or a clothing boutique, shoe store; whatever caught my eye. Needless to say, she had boxes stacked up to the ceiling. The only thing I didn't get her this year was a new car, since there wasn't any more room in the garage.

Alec also received a hell of a lot. I was a fucking softie and spoiled him. He was a good kid, rarely drank, never touched an illegal drug, and got good grades. He was better than I was at that age and caused me little to no stress, so I didn't feel bad getting him extra shit. Plus, he stayed loyal to me when Carlisle and Esme returned. He was always on my side.

"Okay, it's your turn." Bella dragged a large wrapped box from underneath the tree.

"I told you not to get my anything," I scolded.

"That's ridiculous. You love getting gifts." She rolled her eyes.

"But not from you. I've said that for years."

"Well, I didn't spend one single cent on this."

"Really?" I set the heavy box on my lap and began to unwrap it.

"Don't make fun of me." She bit her lip.

"I would never do that. Did you make it?"

"You'll see."

I tried to be as delicate as possible so that I didn't tear anything important. I pulled the red paper off to reveal a simple shoe box. I looked at Bella with a confused expression, and she urged me to continue.

I lifted the lid to find a decent sized photo album bound in black leather. My initials were scribed in gold on the front cover.

"What is this?" I picked it carefully out of the box.

Bella shrugged, blushed, and ducked her head.

I opened it up and was shocked to see my younger self staring back at me. It was a close-up shot of Bella and me. It must have been taken right around the time when I first met her, at some family function. I looked like a fucking college kid compared to my appearance now, but there was a smile on both of our faces. There were a lot less stress wrinkles, that's for sure.

"Whoa." I brought it up closer so that I could see better. "How old is this?"

"The first time I came over your parents for dinner after church. One of your cousins had it. I've been begging family members for pictures since Thanksgiving." She turned the page.

There were a couple more of our earlier years, some of them posed and others candid. I was smiling in every fucking one, always staring Bella down with a gaze that could only be described as "loving". There must have been hundreds of pictures in there, and every page was filled. The end featured a lot with the babies and me, right after they were born mostly and other shots that I wasn't even aware of.

"You've been busy." I tried to speak clearly, but there was something in my throat. I coughed. "This is… great, wonderful. Thank you."

"I kept saying to myself that there wasn't anything I could buy you, so I might as well make it." She scooted closer to me. "Do you really like it?"

"Of course I do. I can't wait to go through all of these. Our whole history is in this book."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."

"Thank you." I kissed her as much as I could with our awkward position.

"Merry Christmas." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Merry Christmas. I'm going to keep this thing forever."

She pulled away and wiped her face. "I'm being so emotional. I can't help it."

I chuckled at how cute she was. "I have one last gift for you."

"Really, Edward? I can't take much more."

"This is it, I promise." I got up from my seat and went to the closet on the other side of the room. I brought the rather large box over to the tree, trying not to jostle it too much. It was already shaking a little.

Bella's eyes shone when I sat it in front of her.

"What is it?" Alec inched forward.

"It's not yours, so it doesn't matter," I snapped.

"Fine," he huffed.

Bella lifted up the lid, and her mouth hung open slightly. She picked up the small dark brown puppy and pulled him out of the box. He was a rambunctious little thing, licking at her face and being an overly excited newborn. His fur was almost the exact same shade as Bella's hair color, which I found funny. His eyes were black and those floppy ears were his selling point. He just looked at Bella, and she melted. He had a bright red bow around his neck. Amun convinced me that was a necessity.

"Edward, you got me a dog?" she cooed.

"Yup. The same one you nearly cried over on the street."

"I don't even know what to say." She held the puppy closer. "He's so cute."

"He's been at the vet for the past week. I had to make sure the thing was clean."

I was so glad that Francis was sleeping in a different room, because I didn't know how he would react to this.

"Another dog?" Alec held out his hands, and Bella put him in them. "This is great. And he's a German Shepherd. We can teach him how to be badass."

"What do we name him?" Bella petted his head.

"Whatever you want. Just keep him away from my stuff. I don't think he's housetrained yet."

Katy Nana shuffled into the room, but backed out quickly so that no one saw her. She peeked her head around the corner and motioned for me to come over. I subtly nodded.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go get us some eggnog."

"Okay." She nodded, barley paying attention to me anymore.

I quickly went into the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to interrupt the day, but I thought you might want to see this." She handed me this morning's paper.

There—amongst the holiday joy and wonderful snippets of cheer—was a small blurb about the death of Vienna Volturi. She was found at the bottom of a lake with stones in her pockets. The coroner called it an accidental suicide since her blood alcohol level was triple the legal limit, but the man who wrote the article slanted it as if she was murdered. It had been seven days exactly since I last saw her.

I didn't bother reading the thing thoroughly.

"I was wondering if we should keep this from Mrs. Bella. That might be the best thing for now," Katy Nana said.

I looked around the corner. Bella was happily making faces at Roman and Sophia. Alec was right along with her, dressing them up in their new Christmas outfits. The new dog was very nervously walking around the room, trying to sniff things out. It was picture perfect.

"I think you're right," I agreed.

This had been the best Christmas of my life, and I wasn't going to ruin it with _anything_. Especially not the insignificant death of Vienna Volturi.

* * *

**HOLY MERRY CHRISTMAS BATMAN**

I know, i know. I havent updated in forever. I got sick and then had a hell of a lot to do for work so I just got backed up. But I'm here.

Oh my. Can the wicked bitch really be dead? Yes, she is. I was getting tired of her so she had to go.

How did we like Chistmas with the Cullens? Good, bad? Either way, it was one you'll never forget.

As Always, thanks to Jenny for beta' thank all of you for reading.

Next chapter...some lemonade 'cause I'm thirsty. Oh, and I know we've been lacking blood, but it is certainly on it's way. be prepared

Until then, adios


	35. Chapter 35

Angel of Death

BELLA POV

"_The angel of Death brings no freedom to the wicked. In its place, pain and destruction survive."-Socrates_

__All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I sipped my coffee and sat on the sofa, watching the snow melt outside. I was more than happy to let the cold go. It was the first of March and spring was right around the corner. I was ready for some sun.

On this rare day, when the babies were sleeping, the house was quiet, and no one needed my attention, I took the time to think about everything going on in my life.

Somehow, the drama was at a minimum. Hell, it was almost nonexistent, compared to last year at this time. But I think that was because Edward and I had learned how to deal with it all better. We were really good at leaving the extra shit behind and focusing on each other.

The babies were healthy, and we were happy. That was what really mattered. Of course, there was always something going on with the family, mainly Carlisle and Esme. We had ostracized them, left them out in the cold to rot. The only thing "Cullen" about the two now was their last name. They still hadn't even seen the babies. Edward wouldn't allow it.

There was a huge fight about a month ago, something to do with a book that Carlisle was writing. It apparently had things in it that shouldn't, and Edward blew up like I've never seen before. The things he said to Carlisle were some of the most vulgar and toxic utterances I had ever heard in my life. They weren't on good terms, so neither was anyone else. Esme would try to call, but I didn't have much to say to her. She was allowing her husband to write this thing that would hurt our family, and I didn't want anything to do with it. She stopped begging to see the babies after a month or so. They stopped coming to church, they didn't talk to any of us, and Edward had all but placed a scarlet letter on their chests. I was sticking by my husband on this.

Besides that, things were good.

Roman and Sophia were growing every day. At six and a half months old, they were very advanced for their development. I almost started crying the other day when Sophia tried to crawl. She didn't make it very far, but I was terrified and overjoyed at the same time. Little Roman had a mind of his own. He rolled around like a tire. If I just set him on the floor for a minute, he would take off and try to roll away. It was exhausting keeping up with him.

They were eating pureed food now, and we stocked up on hundreds of mashed products. Thankfully, they took to it well and were both sitting in highchairs with easer. I was so proud of them, even though I was sure all mothers say that.

We had a slight health scare when Roman had a bad cough about two months ago. It was right after New Year's, and it sounded like he couldn't really breathe. We rushed him to the hospital where he stayed for some observation, but the doctor said this might be happening more often as his lungs began to grow. I got so terrified at night because I was always thinking about Roman. What if he stopped breathing? What if we couldn't get him to the hospital in time? Now I saw why mothers don't get enough sleep. It was impossible.

"Mrs. Bella!" a scream came from upstairs.

My heart stopped, and I set my coffee on the table, running out of the room. I took the stairs two at a time, worried about what might be happening.

"Where the hell are you?" I shouted.

"In your room," Agata called back.

I hurriedly opened the door and let out a frustrated sigh when I went into the closet.

"I was trying to hang up your laundry, and I found him in here. I don't know why to do. Mr. Edward is going to kill me." Agata looked like she might start crying.

Bosco, the new dog, was ripping one of Edward's shoes to pieces. And it wasn't just any shoe, either. It was one of Edward's favorites.

"Not again!" I pulled at my hair. "Bosco, stop it."

I started to rip the shoe from his mouth, but he thought I was trying to play and tugged harder. Agata helped, and we yanked with all our might, but it was no use. My grasp slipped, and I fell to the floor into a pile of freshly folded laundry.

Bosco tackled me, licking my face and slobbering all over me.

I giggled as his tongue tickled my skin. "Get off of me. You're in trouble."

While Francis was the obedient, good dog, Bosco was the opposite. He was the rowdy teenager who could be fiercely protective, but made messes that were disastrous. I kept trying to convince Edward that Bosco had a good heart, but he hated this dog with a passion. I even heard him muttering in his sleep a couple of times about how he wanted to run the poor thing over with his car.

To be fair, Bosco didn't like Edward either. They would glare at each other and have silent fights. I think Bosco just liked getting on his nerves, which he found out was fairly easy to do. The good thing was that Bosco never once snapped or bit anyone. He was always playful, and I loved him to death, but he became another item on my list of duties.

The dog was getting bigger by the day. I didn't know that German Shepherds tended to eat… a lot, and he was almost up to my knees at this point. There were huge bags of food in the storage closet downstairs, but Bosco could devour them all in no time. Even Francis couldn't keep up. Thankfully, those two got along fine. They were like best friends, but Francis knew when to back off of Edward. Bosco didn't. As a result, Francis and Edward were never separated. Whenever I wanted to find one, I just had to find the other. They were always together.

"Edward is going to throw a fit." I picked up the shoe and let the drool pour out. He licked his chops.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Bella." Agata bit her lip.

"It's not a problem," I assured her. "You did nothing wrong."

She nodded and smiled, continuing to put away the laundry.

I got up from the floor and grabbed Bosco by his red collar, dragging him out of the room. His heavy feet padded down the stairs, and I opened the back door to let him run free in the yard.

"You're in big trouble when Edward gets home," I said to him. "I can't save you this time."

He ran off to chase something in the wet grass.

Francis sat at my feet, watching Bosco. I could have sworn I saw him shake his head in shame. He tried to set an example for the young one, but it never worked.

I shut the door just as the phone began to ring. I rushed to get it, but of course Gioni beat me there. He liked to piss me off like that. I could at least answer the phone by myself, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Cullen residence. Of course, Mr. Cullen." He handed me the phone. "It's Mr. Edward for you."

"Thank you." I took it, "Edward?"

"_Hello, sweetheart." _

"Hi. I didn't get a chance to see you this morning before you left."

"_I know. I had to be in really early and didn't want to wake you. How has your day been?" _

"Oh, you know; the usual. Babies to change, dogs to feed, staff to argue with."

"_Would you like the evening off?" _

"Sure."

"_Come have dinner with me in the city. We can go out for a nice date." _

"Really? That would actually be kind of great." I sighed. "Can I meet you in about an hour?"

"_Sure. William will pick you up." _

"Okay. Let me go make myself beautiful."

"_Bella, you're already beautiful to me." _

I swooned.

"Well…thank you." I blushed.

"_You're blushing, aren't you?" _

"No!"

He chuckled, "_See you soon." _

* * *

William dropped me off at one of Edward's favorite places. It was a tiny, private Italian restaurant with enough room for about ten small circular tables. It reminded me of a movie with soft music playing and only candle light illuminating the area. The food was incredibly fresh and homemade, which made Edward a very happy man.

He was seated in the far corner of the restaurant, reading through some emails on his phone. He put it away when he saw me approaching.

"Finally. I haven't seen you all day." He stood, kissed me, and pulled out my chair. "It's been hell."

"Really? What have you been up to?"

"I don't even really know." He chuckled, taking off his glasses to clean the lenses before putting them back on. "I'm so fucking tired, though."

"I know. You barely sleep anymore. Something's going on that you're not telling me."

"For your protection, of course."

"Of course." I sipped my water.

Edward had been very strange for the past two months. All the Cullen men had, actually. There was a huge investigation going on about the disappearance of some very high profile crime bosses. They just vanished, without a trace. One-by-one, they were falling off the face of the earth, no explanation or investigation. Edward was probably behind it. Correction, Edward was _definitely _behind it.

"And how are my children? Good, I hope." He grinned.

"They're feisty as ever. Roman refused to eat today so he spit peas in my hair."

"I told you he won't eat that stuff. He has to have sweet potatoes. Sophia is the one who likes peas."

"Well, I'm trying to make him sample it, at least. Peas are healthy for you."

"Gross." Edward shuddered.

"Like father like son, I guess."

"We have an appointment tomorrow to visit a pre-school downtown."

"I know. I didn't forget. I still think it's too early, though."

"It's never too early to have an education. I was talking to one of our neighbors and he has his one year old in math classes. I'll be damned if that baby gets a leg up on ours."

"But they can't even talk yet," I argued. "I'm not saying we shouldn't look into it, but we can at least wait a little longer."

"You just don't want them to leave you at home bored."

"That's ridiculous." I put my napkin in my lap, trying to hide my face from him.

"I know you too well, Bella. You can't lie to me."

"I'm plenty busy, thank you."

"By the way, your boss keeps calling me."

"I don't have a boss."

"From the TV station. He says he's trying to get in contact with you, and you're ignoring his calls."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrugged.

"You don't want to go back to work, do you?"

"Not particularly."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I just don't want to miss the babies growing up. Every day they do something amazing, and I would hate myself if I worked through it all."

"Like me?"

"No, not like you. You're home most of the time," I said regretfully. I didn't want him to feel badly. "But it's just different with me. I can't take my eyes off of them. I want to stay home for now."

"That's perfectly fine with me. I don't have a problem with it, but you've got to call the guy back. He's starting to annoy me."

I nodded. "First thing in the morning."

"Good."

Our food arrived just as my stomach was about to eat itself. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled the aromas around me. Edward and I had a peaceful meal. He was in very rare spirits lately, laughing and smiling at lot.

"Oh, we had another accident at home?" I told him as we were finished up.

"What happened?" His grin faded. "Who got hurt?"

"No one, but your shoes are being destroyed."

"Which shoes? Not my brown Armani shoes."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to kill him."

"He can't help it."

"Bella, he does this on purpose," Edward grunted. "He's got to go. I hate that mutt."

"No, you don't. Bosco is just adventurous."

"Well, why can't he be adventurous with _your _shoes?"

"Because he loves you more." I made a half-hearted attempt to suck up.

"He does not love me. I won't allow it. He's a dirty beast that needs to stay outside."

"What if Francis started eating your stuff, would you hate him too?"

"Francis would _never _do such a thing. He knows better. I'm putting him in obedience training. He can't keep acting like this. Last night, I found him in the library eating a book. He was ripping apart my first edition copy of _The Great Gatsby._ I'm going to shoot that thing."

"I think obedience training is good enough. He'll be perfect once he goes through that."

"I hate him, and it's your fault. I can't believe I got you another dog."

"I happen to love the cutie. He's getting so big."

"Yeah, we'll see how long we keep him." Edward got up from the table and helped me with my coat.

We walked outside into the chilly night and almost got ran over by some bike messenger. He screamed his apologies, but kept on peddling.

"I hate this city," Edward griped. "I want to move."

"We can't move. You have obligations here."

"I don't care. I can do work from… a beach in Brazil, for instance."

"I don't think the family would be too keen on that."

"Who cares? I can do whatever I want," he protested.

"No, you can't. We're not moving because the babies need stability while their growing up."

William screeched to a halt on the side of the road and got out of the car to hold the door open.

"You go home. I have a couple more hours of work to do." Edward pulled me close to him.

"More work? But you've already had a fourteen hour day. It's time to rest."

"Wish I could." He rested his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure I can't convince you? There are a lot of fun things to do at home."

"Well, what did you have in mind, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Use your imagination."

"I have a dirty mind. You might not like what's inside."

"I think I'm prepared for it." I kissed him urgently, my hands traveling up his chest and into his hair.

"Bella… please don't do this," he pleaded as my lips played with his, teasing and nipping as I went.

"Do what?" I replied innocently.

"Okay, okay. I'll go, but half the world is going to be pissed that they didn't get their shipment of guns."

"Half the world can wait. Mrs. Cullen is horny." I pulled him into the car by his tie.

William took off, driving like a mad man.

"Bella, you're a temptress of the worst kind." Edward huskily spoke while kissing up my neck. "I'm highly shocked by your forward and brazen actions."

"I can't help it."

Thank God the backseat was big enough for us to lie vertically. Edward hitched my leg over his hip and pushed deep against my center.

"Oh, wow," I squeaked out.

"You are in for a very interesting night," he nearly growled into my ear.

"I can't wait."

"William, hurry the fuck up!" Edward kicked the back of his chair.

"I'm trying, sir. There's an accident up ahead."

"Damn it!" he barked. "Fine. Take the next right and drop us off at the Marshall Hotel."

"Edward, we need to go home. The babies…"

"The babies can spend one night alone." He silenced me with rough kisses.

Five minutes later, I was nearly carried into the hotel; William barely had time to open the door before Edward rushed us out. We checked in and raced into the elevators like horny teenagers after prom.

Edward had me up against the mirrored wall as we rode up. Unfortunately, a father and his two kids got on the elevator on the second floor. We were pushed into a corner, and Edward made inappropriate noises of frustration under his breath.

"Stop it," I whispered.

We rode up in silence for another ten floors before they got off, leaving us alone once again. Edward and I continued kissing for the rest of the floors.

"I have to open the door," he whispered against my lips as he fumbled with the key in the hallway.

"I'm not stopping you."

"I can't see." He chuckled, reaching behind me. The door finally clicked open, and I was forced inside.

My jacket was gone and shoes were kicked off, as I laid back into the bed.

"Isabella, you are about to be defiled in every way possible." Edward quickly worked on his tie.

"I would love that." I put my hands above my head.

"Turn over." He ordered.

"What?"

"Over. Now." He got on the large bed, rolling me until I was on my stomach. He lifted my shirt so that my lower back was exposed.

Edward dipped his head, and I gasped quietly as his teeth began softly biting the flesh. He placed wet kisses on my back and began taking my shirt off as he traveled up my spine. After another minute, my shirt was gone completely, but I still had my bra on. I stayed faced down in the covers as Edward began to lick almost every part of my back, and I couldn't help the moans that went through my body from the feel of his lips on my skin. It was indescribable.

"I don't want you to move unless I say," Edward groaned hoarsely.

"Yes, sir," I replied breathlessly.

Edward's arms snaked around my body until they were underneath me. He lifted my hips slightly so he could fumble with the button on my jeans before slowly pulling them down my legs, nipping at the back of my thighs as he did.

"Am I going to have to beg again?" I asked.

"Depends on how good you are." He chuckled against my calf and took my jeans off all the way.

I hated when he did this slow and sweet thing. It really did get on my nerves. I just wanted him to fuck the brains out of me without holding anything back, but he rarely did that for fear of hurting me.

He began traveling back up my body until he reached the clasp of my bra and unhooked it with his teeth. Needless to say, I was impressed with that trick.

I heard my sighs turn into moans and I didn't know how much longer I could take this without jumping on him, but I tried. I turned my head and saw a full length mirror on the wall, showing our reflections. He didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care, but either way, the sight of him on top of my body licking and biting was incredibly hot.

By this time, my panties were ruined from wetness, and I knew they weren't ever going to be dry again.

"Edward, you have to stop teasing me," I panted.

"I haven't even started yet," he said darkly and I knew this was going to be pure torture.

Edward kept me face down as he tantalizingly pulled my panties towards my ankles, and then flicked them into the corner.

I made the move to turn over but Edward's strong hands caught me before I could. "I told you to stay put," he said firmly.

I watched in the mirror as he began raking his heated hands up my naked body, squeezing when he reached my sensitive areas. His eyes locked in on mine in the reflection, and I didn't ever want to look away. I felt the bed move as he got off. He was back on within a couple seconds, but this time, he pushed his naked body on top of mine, and I squealed as I felt his hardness against my back.

Edward moved my hair to the side and placed wet kisses on my neck. "I want you on all fours," he growled in my ear, and I smiled happily because this was my favorite position.

He moved me slowly so that I was hovering with my weight on my elbows with my ass in the air. I watched in the mirror as Edward brought his hand between my legs and felt the groan erupt from my mouth as he slowly dragged his fingers over my slit.

"Jesus, Bella, you're so wet," he snarled.

I couldn't reply because my entire brain shut off. I was in such a state of lust that I don't think I even remembered my name.

He moved a finger so that it was inside of me, and I gasped as went deep into my body causing me to lightly shake. He added another finger after a minute of steady movement, and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Please, Edward?" I begged, and I saw him smirk in the mirror.

He moved so that he was positioned at my entrance from behind, and then thrust deep into my body with a growl.

"Holy fuck," Edward breathed and started moving slowly so that his hips rolled into mine.

I could already feel my walls begin to clamp down, but I wasn't done yet, so I pushed back the pleasure. He continued to move within me and after a minute or two picked up the speed.

He panted as he movements got even faster; the sound of our flesh colliding sent my mind reeling. I looked in the mirror and saw how his hips rammed into mine and his hands grabbing at my ass.

The sound of slapping flesh filled the room, and our whimpers turned more guttural with each passing second.

He spread my legs wider and brought his hand down to begin rubbing the place where we connected. That was as much as I could take, because a second later, both our bodies erupted and I felt myself turn to jelly.

"Fuck." We both yelled at the same time and let the pleasure rip through our bodies.

He lied on top of me while staying connected and placed light kisses on my shoulders while I tried to catch my breath.

"That was… too good." I licked my lips.

"We're going again," he demanded, lifting me up into his arms and placing me on my back.

Four mind-numbing hours later, we collapsed against each other for the last time. I was so sore, it hurt to breathe. Edward's hands never left my body, feeling my skin and pulling me closer to him.

"This has been the best sex of my life," he admitted.

I groaned. That was the only thing I could come up with.

"Did I kill you?" Edward, seemingly happy with his sexual accomplishments for the night, laughed heartily.

"I'm so spent."

"That's what happens when your husband is an Olympic Sex Master."

"Is that what we're calling it nowadays?"

"Yes, and there's plenty more where that came from." He rolled on top of me, his tip barely enticing my entrance.

"How can you still be hard? You're a fucking machine." I laid further into the pillows.

"Genetics? Experience? Take your pick."

"It's not healthy." I pushed him off playfully. "I'm all for the multiple orgasms, but I'm going to fall apart in a minute."

"You're an amateur."

"Compared to you, everyone is."

Edward placed his hands behind his head. "I can't help that."

I pulled the sheet around my body and started to clamber over his body to get to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"The house. We really should tell them that we won't be home tonight." I began dialing the numbers. "And I want to wish the babies goodnight."

Edward rolled his eyes.

Gioni picked up. "_Cullen residence." _

"Hi, this is Bella," I said excitedly.

"_Oh, Mrs. Cullen, how nice to hear from you tonight_," he replied, his voice all-knowing about the inappropriate actions going on in this hotel room.

"I was just calling to see how everything is going. How are the babies? Have they been fed? Are they sleeping? Can I talk to them?"

Edward took the phone from me. "Gioni, Mrs. Cullen is having a slight meltdown. Please inform her that everything is fine before she goes into shock."

I snatched the phone back.

"_All is well. Katy Nana has attended to the young ones. and they are sleeping for the night." _

"Did you give Roman his inhaler? He needs it every night before bed."

"_Yes, we remembered." _

"Good," I sighed in relief. "And the dogs," I whispered.

"_Oh, that's another matter on its own. Bosco, the little terror, has decided to sleep on the leather couch in Mr. Edward's office. His claws are scratching up the upholstery." _

Edward heard the conversation and took the phone. "Get that dog out of my house! Put him in the fucking yard and tie him to a tree. We'll be back in the morning, and if that thing has ruined any more of my stuff, I'll kill him."

He slammed the receiver down with a clang. I cringed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Bella, if I didn't love you so much, I would have that thing made into a rug."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. He's going to some kind of doggy school where they teach him manners. I won't stand for it."

I nodded. "But you have to admit this is kind of funny."

"I beg to differ." Edward sat up, swinging his legs over the bed.

I went up behind him, starting to massage his shoulders. "We can get rid of him, if you really want to."

He sighed, "No. You love that dog."

"But you hate him."

"He just needs training. I'll survive." Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"How about," I kissed his neck, "we get a couples' massage and work all this stress out of your body."

"In case you haven't noticed, the sex put me in a rather lethargic mood. A massage seems redundant." He smirked.

"Well, I want one."

"Ah, the root of the request. _You_ want a massage."

"But it's more fun if it's for couples." I reached for the phone again and dialed the front desk.

* * *

The next morning, William pulled up in front of the house and I nearly fell out of the car.

Gioni opened the door with a smile. "Nice to have you home."

"Where are the babies?" I asked immediately.

"Still sleeping."

"Still?"

"Well, they woke up earlier and are down again."

"Damn." I _really_ wanted to see them, but I knew not to wake sleeping babies.

"See, Bella, I told you." Edward came into the house. "Just relax."

"I don't like spending the night away from them. It doesn't feel right."

"And where have you two been?" Alec's voice bellowed. "I was up half the night until Gioni told me you were staying in the city. I've been worried sick."

"Thanks, Dad." Edward pushed past him, going into the kitchen. "We just needed grownup time. Away from kids."

"You could have called."

"We did," I said.

"Called _me." _

"Please. You aren't the keeper of my schedule," Edward argued.

"Well, I should be. I thought you were out doing…"

"Don't! Shut your mouth right now before you saying something you shouldn't." Edward's voice carried throughout the kitchen.

Both of their eyes shifted to mine. Once again, they were up to something and wouldn't say what. It was probably something dangerous and illegal. They knew I would kill them if it was something too bad, so it was just best for me to stay out of the loop for now.

Edward sat on a stool, and Agata handed him a glass of orange juice.

"I was still worried." Alec sat as well. "But I kept the babies entertained. They love me."

"They love everyone," I said, "Don't be too flattered."

"They're so cute."

Edward grunted some kind of reply.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" Alec asked.

Before any of us could say anything else, we heard the loud padding of feet that could only be coming from one animal.

"Oh, God." Edward banged his head on the counter.

Bosco rounded the corner so fast that he hit the opposite wall before correcting himself and running into the kitchen. He went straight for Edward, putting his front feet on his lap.

"I told you he was in love." I petted his ears.

"I'm done being civil with him. Gioni, call a trainer! Someone from the military or animal control. This thing needs extra help."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

There was a lot going on in the kitchen, but the baby monitor was on loud so I could hear the wail of a baby. I ran up the stairs faster than I ever thought possible, part worried and part excited to see my children.

Roman and Sophia were both awake, rolling around in their crib.

"I'm here." I lifted Roman up into my arms. "I'm right here. It's okay."

He quieted down. I missed him so much last night, and I knew it was irrational, but I couldn't help it. They were my world, and when I was away from them, it hurt. Was that normal? I was a young mother, but that didn't mean I loved my children any less than if I was older.

"How was your night?" I kissed his forehead. "Were you a good little boy?"

"Katy Nana said they were perfect without us." Edward entered the room, picking up Sophia. "We have very well behaved babies."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I can't wait until they're older when they can understand us."

"I bet they can, but can't respond, obviously." I bounced Roman in my arms.

"Someone needs a change." Edward laid Sophia down. He switched out diapers like a pro, without a word of disgust or revulsion. "There. All fresh."

* * *

The next morning, I had to take the kids for a checkup at the doctor's.

It was rather uneventful. They got a few shots and the basic lookover. I was thankful that nothing was wrong with either of them, and even with his underdeveloped lungs, Roman was doing well.

After that, I had William take us over to Edward's office. I hadn't been in a while and it was nice out so I didn't want to go home yet. We got waves on our way through the lobby, and since no one had really seen the babies before, we were stopped several times. Everyone always wanted to talk to you when you had newborns.

We finally made it up to Edward's floor and Mario greeted me at the elevator.

"Hello." He waved.

"Hi."

"Security told me you were coming up." He bent down and waved at the babies in their double stroller. "Do you need water or anything?"

"No, I'm good. Is Edward around? We just wanted to come see him."

"He's in an interview right now, but he should be done in a second."

"An interview?" My eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, he's getting a new lawyer. Mr. Jenks is retiring."

"Since when?"

"Since his wife is making him. Health reasons."

"Hmm. I wonder if I could pull that off," I thought out loud. "Is he stressing over it?"

"You know he is. He hasn't eaten lunch in about a week. I don't know when he gets the chance to even breathe."

"Okay, clear his schedule for tomorrow, please." I began pushing the stroller down the hall.

"I can't do that without his permission."

"_I'm _giving you permission."

Jane, who was on the phone, hung up when she saw me coming and nearly bounced over to see the babies. She held Sophia close and started making all kinds of noises.

"You came to visit us today!" she exclaimed. "The day just got ten times better. Edward is riding my ass so much these days."

"I'm sorry. Has he been saying anything bad?"

"Not particularly. He's just… um, aggressive." Jane phrased herself carefully.

The door to Edward's office opened and a rather irritated man stepped out. He looked pissed as fuck and stomped over to Jane's desk.

"That man in there is a pyscho."

"I take it the interview didn't go as you would have hoped." Jane put Sophia back in the stroller.

"No. He's ridiculous."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience…"

"Get out!" Edward bellowed from his room. "I don't want you anywhere near my office, and especially not with my wife in the vicinity."

"Go to hell!" The man angrily began marching towards the elevators.

I stood stunned for a couple of seconds. Edward's face was red and not pleased, at all. He calmed down quickly, but you could still tell that he was upset about something.

"Wow. That was interesting," I muttered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Edward apologized. "That bastard and his fucking…"

I stopped him. "Edward, we talked about swearing in front of the babies."

He inhaled, closed his eyes, and then exhaled. He did this several times. "Today is not a good day for you to be here."

"I know. I should have called."

"It's fine. I'll just need to rearrange my schedule a little. We're supposed to be seeing schools anyway."

"No, don't do that. We just wanted to stop by for a second."

"I need a break. What about lunch, does that sound good?"

I nodded.

"Jane, can you give me a free hour, please?"

"No problem. Go eat."

Edward took the stroller from me and began pushing it towards the elevators. The babies were very excited to see him, waving their arms around and squealing.

"I had Mario clean your schedule for tomorrow. You're not going to work," I told him.

"That's ridiculous. I have things to do that can't be ignored."

"Edward, you're going to kill yourself if you keep going like this."

"It's what I have to do. I can't help it."

We rode down towards the cafeteria. It was fairly sparse today compared to the other times I came down here. Edward and I ordered light sandwiches before sitting down.

"You are going to be an eater like your Uncle Emmett," Edward said to Roman while feeding him his sweet potatoes. "He just keeps on going."

"Well, to be fair, babies are supposed to eat a lot." I stopped Sophia from grabbing her jar of peas. I was determined not to make a mess this time.

"True."

"We need to talk about something kind of important." I fed Sophia.

"And what is that?"

"Me going back on birth control."

"Oh? Is that what you want?"

"Well, I figure I need to unless you want another kid in nine months. I, for one, can't handle that right now."

"Agreed," Edward chuckled, "but it's not my decision. If you think that's what you need to do, then go ahead."

"Would… you want more kids?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"When the time is right, sure."

"How many more?"

"However many you'll give me." He was trying desperately to help Roman eat, but he kept opening up his mouth, letting the sweet potatoes fall out.

"We'll see where we are in three years." I wanted more kids, of course, but not so close together that we were completely exhausted. But then again, I didn't want them so far apart that everyone was disconnected. Three years seemed like a perfect amount of time to wait.

"Roman, stop that. You have to finish your lunch," Edward said sternly. "And now you're making a mess."

I handed him a wipe, and he began cleaning up Roman's face, which was currently splashed with all kinds of pureed food.

"He does this on purpose," Edward complained, wiping his own face free of food.

"I think it's cute."

Before we could continue the conversation any further, Jane ran into the room. She was out of breath and frantically looking around. She spotted us in the corner and came gliding over.

"They've moved your meeting up at the preschool by an hour," she wheezed. "You have to leave _now._"

"What?" Edward choked out. "Did they give any explanation?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Something about the headmaster going home early. I'm not sure, but you two need to get over there."

"Okay, well…. can you take care of the babies until we get back?" I asked her, gathering up my stuff.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Mario and I can handle them."

"They've been feed and will need to be burped soon. Then they can just go down for their naps," Edward instructed, standing up.

"Everything will be fine. Go!" She pushed us forward.

Edward and I were in the car in record time, speeding off through the crowded streets with William at the wheel.

"Okay, so what do I need to know about this preschool?" I asked.

"It's in an old bank, which is interesting, and has a wonderful track record with higher education. They start early with developmental math and speech."

"Do they play with blocks and stuff?"

"Bella, this is not the kind of place where they _play with blocks_," he replied in disgust.

"Well, the babies need fun."

"You can have fun at home. School is for work."

Edward and I had every different ideas of education. I wanted Roman and Sophia to have the best in life, of course, but they were just babies. I didn't want them growing up too fast. Preschool and the early years were a time to just be kids.

"I'm guessing you went to this preschool?" I said, not bothering to leave the acid from my voice.

"In fact, I did," he said smugly, "and then to Catholic school after that. I don't know about you, but that's something I don't want to subject Roman and Sophia to."

"Catholic school?"

"Yes. It's the worst experience in the world."

"Sir," William rolled down the partition of the car, "we have a problem."

"Yes." He sighed.

"Um… that thing… we were discussing earlier… It's happening now."

"That thing?" Edward questioned, before it dawned on him. "Oh, shit!"

"Yes, so what would you like me to do?"

Edward pondered for a minute, muttering to himself and then snapping out of it. "Take Bella home."

"I don't think there's time, sir. I would have to drive all the way back across town."

"Damn." Edward pulled out a very large gold gun from behind him, checking the chamber. "Bella, listen to me very carefully. I need to you stay in the car and don't move a muscle, is that understood?"

"What's going on?"

"Something very important." That's all he said. I doubted I would get anything else out of him.

The car took a sharp right, and we were off onto another part of the city, our appointment at the preschool forgotten. I stayed silent on the way, just thinking about what could be going on. Edward's leg bounced, which only happened if he got nervous.

"Edward, should I be worried?" I asked quietly.

"No. Everything's fine."

We ended up at the recreational docks near the water. William parked in a secluded alley and kept the car running Seagulls cawed above, and it was fairly quiet since it was still too cold for sailboats to be out. There was a single black car waiting further down the alley.

"I'll be right back. Don't get out of the car, no matter what happens." Edward gripped my hand and squeezed. "Everything's all right. I promise."

"I don't like this," I admitted, my voice weak and questioning.

Edward kissed the side of my face and then opened the door. "Please stay here."

When he shut the door, the locks clicked with a loud, enforcing sound.

"Everything's fine, Mrs. Cullen. He knows what he's doing."

"I sure hope so." I slunk down into my seat, but still kept my line of vision.

Edward stood near the other car and stepping out, I saw Shinobu. I had only met the man a couple of times, but he had never really intimidated me like some of the other mob bosses. I didn't find him imposing at all. He was skinny and just seemed unimportant next to Edward.

They talked for a second, both of them clearly uncomfortable with the situation and trying to seem professional. Their lips moved and their heads bobbed in silent conversation. When Shinobu looked towards our car, Edward's pose changed, but then relaxed slightly.

He seemed so different compared to minutes ago when we were just having a leisurely drive. It had been a long time since I had since this side of him.

Edward made sure his gun was visible during the talk, which seemed to drag on for quite some time. When Shinobu pulled out his own gun, my breath hitched. I knew something bad was about to happen just by Edward's stance. He wasted no time, raising his firearm to Shiobu's head.

I wanted to shut my eyes, but couldn't.

Edward was forcefully yelling now, his face turning red, and I could see a prominent vein in his neck emerge. I was sure his voice was raised six decibel levels, and I was somewhat glad that I couldn't hear his rage. Shinobu either didn't care or want to waste the effort to fight him. The barrel of Edward's gun was basically pushing a hole through his head.

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself as I watched Shinobu submit to Edward, falling to his knees. He didn't look sad or scared at all, but more resigned to the fact that he was probably going to die within the next couple of seconds.

Edward took Shinobu's head roughly and pushed it forward, leaning him until his stomach was on the floor. Shinobu opened his mouth wide and placed it on the curb. It almost looked like he was trying to take a bite out of the pavement.

What happened next, I wouldn't even imagine in my worst nightmares.

Edward lifted his foot and brought it down hard on the back of Shinobu's head. I could almost hear the snap of his jaw and could his teeth shatter. It was such a simple yet violent act. I covered my mouth and jerked away from the horrible sight of blood splattered concrete.

It took me more than a minute to breathe. I just couldn't do it. I felt so sick and so terrified. I had no idea I would be attending an execution when I woke up this morning. This wasn't the first time I had seen Edward murder someone, but it was surely the most violent.

The car door opened and the smell assaulted my nose like a sickness; the Italian leather of Edward's shoe and Shinobu's blood. I kept myself on the far edge of the car, not looking at him.

"I'm going to have William take you home." Edward's voice was cold, dangerous, and unsympathetic, yet fluid and calm. The fresh kill didn't matter to him. They never did.

I tried to speak, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella." His hand rubbed mine for a quick second. "Make sure she gets back."

"Yes, sir. Of course." William nodded.

The door shut and the car engine revved as William sped away.

* * *

**HOLY BAD EDWARD BATMAN**

So, a little bit of everything in this chapter, huh? Blood, lemonade, and a nice does of double Edward. I think some of you forgot that he's a ruthless killing machine with all the baby talk and stuff. He's still there. Underneath.

Bella saw something she probably shouldn't have. Now we'll have to deal with the consequences.

Why is Edward killing Shinobu, you ask. Because there is this strange hit list going around the Cullen family and people are mysteriously disappearing. We've talked about it before, but now things are getting done. Watch your backs.

We will be dealing with Carlisle and Esme next chapter, no doubt. It's time.

Some have been asking me how many more chapters. I believe it's about ten more or so. I'm not really sure. We'll see. And yes, there will be a happy ending. Don't worry.

Thanks to Jenny, of course. And to everyone who's reading, putting up with my erratic updating schedule. I love you all lots.

Until next time, Adios


	36. Chapter 36

Hands of Lucifer

EDWARD POV

"_A__ll the great things are simple, and many can be expressed in a single word: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope."-__Winston Churchill_

__All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I drove the Mercedes smoothly and steadily, letting my hands caress the steering wheel to calm my nerves. I tried to go as slow as possible, watching my surroundings pass me by. The twisted and gnarled wrought iron gates of our house were up ahead. Large C's were warped into the metal on each side, loudly announcing who lived beyond the entrances, just in case you didn't know.

The guard, who basically lived in the same spot, never moving or leaving, noticed me and the gates slowly opened. I purposefully let my foot idle over the pedal before pushing the car forward. I crept up towards the house, which stood grand and lofty, illuminated by lights on all sides. Men with guns silently crept around the grounds, patrolling and keeping my most precious items safe.

I got out of the car and didn't even bother turning it off. Someone would put it in the garage later. I was more concerned with getting inside.

With my clothes grimy and my shoes still bloody, I climbed the stairs of our elaborate stone porch and the door opened without question. Gioni was there to take my jacket, silently nodding his head in greeting.

"Where is she?" I demanded an answer with my harsh tone.

"Outside, sir."

I bit my lip as I walked through the house, letting my footsteps echo off of the walls. My heart thundered in my chest when I neared the back porch. The large, glass French doors were open, letting the warm breeze flow. It blew the drapes in a rhythmic motion that was oddly soothing.

Bella was in one of the comfortable outdoor couches, the fire pit in front of her raging with the flames lapping at the night air. Both dogs had accompanied her. Francis was curled up to her side, making soft puttering noises as he slept. Bosco's head was nestled on her lap, providing her with more comfort than I probably could at this point. A bottle of white wine was on the table near the couch, more than halfway emptied. She held a large glass in her hand.

She didn't turn when my shoes clicked on the pavement, but I knew she had heard me. The dogs both raised their heads, though they didn't move.

"Bella?" I called to her softly. She didn't answer. "Bella, please…"

Her face was stained with tears that had since dried, but it still hurt me like hell to see the red of her cheeks and the purple under her eyes. Seeing my wife cry was one of the worst pains in the world. Bella in any kind of distress was almost too much for me to bear. I hated it, and even more, I _hated _that this time, I had been the cause of it.

"May I sit?" I asked, my voice tentative like I was walking on glass.

"If you want." She took a sip of her wine and sniffled.

I kept to the far side of the couch, pushing myself away from Bella at all costs. I wanted to comfort her, wrap her in my arms and tell her that I was sorry, because I was. She was the only person in the world I could apologize to without feeling shamed or embarrassed, and even now, the words wouldn't come. An apology didn't seem to be good enough to right the wrong I had made her witness.

Bella didn't raise her head to look at me, but all I wanted to see was her eyes. They would tell me how much pain she was in. She ran her hand through Bosco's thick fur behind his ears. He purred at the contact, and I detested him for being so close to her and enjoying her touch.

"Bella, I never meant for you to see me like that," I began. "It was never my intention to scare you. I just wasn't thinking."

She nodded. "I understand."

That was all I got. Her tone wasn't clipped or angry. I expected more, something, _anything. _I needed to be yelled at and scolded like the criminal I was. Yet, she gave me nothing. It made me feel even worse.

"I told you I was a monster," I whispered. "On our first date, I warned you. I've hid it well these past years, but I slipped up tonight. I didn't want you to see that side of me."

"This isn't the first time I've seen you kill a man, Edward." She sniffled again.

"But it was always in protection. I never offensively killed anyone in front of you, and _never _as violently as I did just now. I am sorry for exposing you to that. I'm a monster, a sinner, " I repeated.

She didn't deny it, though I didn't expect her to.

We sat for a long while in silence, watching the cool winds whip around the trees of our expansive backyard. At some times, I think we lived on a military base with the high fences and guards and security measures. None of it made for peace and quiet, like we needed tonight.

"If you're a monster then what does that say about me?" she asked quietly. "I married you. I had children with you. Does that make me a sinner too?"

"No, Bella." I inched closer to her, but still kept some distance between us. "Don't ever say that. You're the only truly innocent part of my life. You and the kids, of course. I carry the weight of all my bad deeds. Please, don't think that way. I should have never dragged you into any of this."

She gargled out a laugh. "It's a little too late for that, Edward."

I pulled my hands through my hair, disturbing it further than it already was. I wanted to look at her before, but now I couldn't. I didn't feel worthy. I hated to feel like this because it wasn't in my nature to be so self-deprecating or regretful.

"I understand if you hate me." I shook my head in disgust.

"I don't hate you, Edward. I don't think I _ever _could and that's what scares me." I felt her body come closer. Feeling compressed, Bosco jumped down from the couch leaving us with little room between us.

"Scares you?"

"You don't understand how immensely you have me wrapped around your finger, and it terrifies me sometimes. I should be running for the hills, calling the police, turning you in but… that all seems wrong to me. I watched you kill a man, and I'm sitting here drinking wine like it's some garden party. What does that say about me?"

"Why are you so fucking pure?" I jumped up, suddenly angry. My voice raised several decibels. "_You _are the good one! Stop this nonsense."

She didn't shy away from my rage. "I know what you do is wrong, but I can't walk away. I've convinced myself that it doesn't matter."

"I've made you this way." I wanted to get on my knees and beg her for forgiveness. This wasn't right. "How could you love me after what you just saw me do?" I questioned.

"It's a sickness, Edward, and I wouldn't want it healed even I could. It's always been that way." Tears feel from her eyes and I sat down, wiping them away from my fingers. "I'm scared for myself. Charlie was right. I've changed so much and I don't think I would ever want to go back because that means I couldn't be with you. I know that sounds pathetic, but I don't care."

"No, Bella. No. You didn't have to change for me." I was trying to find a way to take this burden. "I'm so sorry."

"I even told you to kill Vienna and I felt _nothing _over it. I'm so screwed up in the head."

"That had nothing to do with you. You were protecting your family. It was the right thing to do."

"Really? Because it makes me a little sick thinking that I could do something so terrible."

"_I _gave the order Bella. It wasn't your fault."

This was when I realized that this wasn't about tonight's free kill. It was a pebble in Bella's mind compared to the boulder that rested inside her. Bella was cracking before my eyes, years of pent up emotions spilling forth in a torrent of confusion. She hated me. She loved me. She wanted and needed me, but didn't know how to accept me. She was wholesome and I was not. Our kind shouldn't mix, and yet they did. It was against nature, but I fought it for all those years, convincing myself that it would be fine.

I couldn't take any more of it and understood that I was useless at comforting her through this, so I called the only person in the world I knew who could.

* * *

"Edward, what happened?" Esme bounced up the stairs to greet me at the door. "Is everything alright? Is it the babies?"

"No, it's Bella." I bowed my head. "I don't know what to do. She saw something tonight that she shouldn't have and I think I've scared her into some kind of shock."

She pulled off her coat and handed it to me. "Where is she?"

"Out back." I pointed.

Esme took off, her feet making soft noises in the foyer.

I left them alone for half an hour. I didn't know how they felt about each other on a superficial level, but I knew that my mother loved Bella like her own daughter. She and Carlisle had been back for three months now, and we hadn't exchanged more than ten words. It was breaking our family apart, and as much as I hated my father, I realized that I needed to make a change. Maybe I could start with Esme.

After calming myself down, I went out to them.

Bella was wrapped in a blanket, her face still covered in tears. Esme was so loving with her touches, caring for her wounded child.

I sat as far away as I could, in a chair across the porch behind them, but still in hearing distance. I don't think they noticed me.

"You were so young and it's hard, I understand that." Esme patted Bella's back. "It's difficult to wrap your mind around things like this at eighteen. Even now, you're too young to be dealing with the things that you do."

"I try to stay strong. You did. Rose and Alice do. But watching him… like that, but still loving him…"

"Edward was wrong, not you. You should never have seen him in that way."

"I'm a cop's daughter and I sleep next to a man who kills people." She wiped her face. "And I'm okay with it. That's what confuses me."

"Would you ever leave him?" Esme asked seriously.

Bella raised her head, offended. "What? Of course not!"

I sent up a soundless prayer of thanks to whatever God was keeping her here.

"You're loyal and you care for him beyond belief. That's why you're still here, Bella. Our men do what they do out of tradition, honor, pride. But we stay because of love. It makes us powerless and powerful at the same time. I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to. I understand completely."

"That's why I never left Carlisle. I was so mad at him after I found out Edward was alive, unbelievably mad. I didn't speak to him for weeks, but I realized that leaving would do so much damage to both of us. We went away because we _had _to in order to save our marriage. We traveled and got to know each other again. It had been too long."

"I don't blame you for leaving when you did."

"Even after all these years, I love him to a point that I shouldn't. It's not healthy. That's what I think you're starting to understand."

"I must sound like such a wimp."

"No, Bella. I was surprised you even stayed around after you learned about us. And when you did, I knew you were the one for him."

Bella nodded, seemingly better.

Esme continued, "The love was already there, you just needed the acceptance. We convince ourselves that our husbands do good deeds when they really don't. Stop trying to trick your brain because I can tell you right now it will never work. Edward is a bad man who does bad things, but at home, with you and those babies, he's the sweetest, most caring person alive."

"You're right," Bella choked out.

"I know you've seen _The Godfather_, everyone has." My mother chuckled, "People think that we live our lives like that movie, but we really don't. It's not a movie. This is very, very real and I'm sorry you are hurting because of it."

"I guess I just wasn't prepared."

"Did he tell you exactly why he killed that man? Sometimes if helps if you understand the reason." Esme explained.

"Something about a hit list. Edward's…ambitious, as you know. He's getting rid of everyone who poses any kind of threat."

"He gets that from Nicola."

"He's being so irresponsible. How long does he think he can keep this up before it's his ass on the curb? What does he expect me to do then?"

"Tonight was his fault. He should have never mixed his two sides. But this wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. There will be unspeakable acts of violence that your husband will commit, and you have to know that he would _never _be that way with you. It's what's required of him."

"He calls himself a monster."

"They all do. But you need to support him and care for him, because he won't get it anywhere else. Edward didn't choose you so much as he _needed _you in his life. You calm him and make him a better person. You might not be able to see it, but I can. All my boys are stronger because of the women in their lives. It's what we do."

Bella let out a long exhale, still not noticing me behind them. She was processing all this information without a pained expression ever crossing her face.

"And… I'm sorry." Esme dropped her head.

"You're sorry?"

"For what I said to you at Nicola's funeral. I'm so incredibly sorry. I know you hate me for it but... in the heat of the moment, I was overwhelmed and shocked. You never deserved to lose that baby."

"I forgave you a long time ago, but it still hurt."

"I know it did and you don't know how many sleepless nights I endured, trying to think of a way to apologize. After being back here for all these months, I realize that I'm not half the woman you are."

"Esme, you're being ridiculous."

"No, Bella, I'm not. I thought I was a good mother, and I pride myself on having raised my boys well, but everything I've done, you've done it ten times better. This life was thrust upon you so quickly. I was born into it; it's different. You had to adapt and lead this family in my absences. Carlisle and I are so proud of you and Edward. Even if you two hate us."

"We don't hate you."

"It's okay." Esme patted Bella's knee. "I would hate me too. I abandoned my family when they needed me most, but you kept them going."

"No," she protested.

"You know what I did when we got back? I asked Alec if he wanted to live with us again." Esme's lips went up slightly into a smile. "I could tell he would say no, but I had to ask. We might have adopted him, but he thinks of you and Edward as his parents. You raised him, not me. You're an amazing mother, and an amazing wife. Our family owes so much to you because you keep Edward going."

Bella didn't reply. She knew it was true. I knew it was true. All of Chicago knew it was true. I would be nothing without that woman.

"I used to be the queen of this city, but not anymore. I'm okay with that because I've passed the crown to a wonderful person." Esme hugged Bella so tightly, I thought her eyes might pop out. Bella immediately clung to my mother, holding her close.

"Thank you," she whispered.

It was so quiet outside, that the cry of a baby from upstairs reached our ears without a problem. My first reaction was to jump up and attend to my children, but I didn't want to move from my spot. I didn't want to leave Bella.

Bella pulled away. "You still haven't seen them yet, have you?"

Esme shook her head, embarrassed. "Edward doesn't want us to. I understand."

"Would you like to now?"

I think Esme might have exploded if she could. "Really?"

Bella nodded, her eyes finding mine. "Yeah, I'm sure they would want to finally meet you."

Esme gasped in short breaths before getting up and turning to walk back into the house. When she spotted me, her face fell. She whispered to me. "Edward get your shit together. It's causing your wife pain and I won't have it. Do you understand me?"

I chuckled lowly. Even after all these months away, she was still my mother. "Yes, ma'am."

She hugged me fiercely. "We'll talk later, but thank you for calling me. It means the world."

"Go up and see the babies." I rubbed her back.

Esme nearly shot out of sight.

It took me a minute or so to get up the courage to move closer to Bella. I hesitantly sat next to her. She smiled and melted into my arms, her head resting against my chest. I nearly drowned my nose in her hair, trying to savor our closeness.

"You're not a monster," she said adamantly. "You're my husband."

"I'm both and I'm sorry for it." I kissed her forehead. "But I love you. Beyond all the blood and anger that I have for the world, I love you. Don't doubt it."

"I never have." She cuddled closer to me.

We spent the night on the porch, wrapped in the blanket while the fire kept going strong.

* * *

A week later, I was sitting in a dark corner of a Thai restaurant, trying not to gag on the atrocious and offensive smells coming from the table next to me. I _hated _Thai food, but this was one of Carlisle's favorite places, so I conceded. It was as much of an olive branch as he was getting at the moment.

I took large gulps of my water, swishing it around in my mouth and tapped my fingers on the table. I stupidly arrived half an hour early and didn't have anything else to do, but wait. It was torture because it left me with time to go over my main speeches that I had planned for this meeting.

With the reconciliation of Esme and Bella, I felt it was time to have a manly talk with my father. It had been too long, and if they could do it then so could I, even if that forced me to be the more mature of us. That being said, if Carlisle crossed me, I wouldn't hesitate to lay down the law. He wasn't in charge anymore, and this was my city now. He needed to understand that.

He strode across the room, smartly dressed in one of his better suits and actually greeted me with a smile. I stood and buttoned my jacket. I hated to admit it, but even though I was a man in my own right, Carlisle was _the _man. The fucking clouds parted for him, and he had a level of control that came with time.

We shook hands before he pulled me into an unsuspecting hug. "Edward, my boy."

Either he was purposefully oblivious of the tension in our family, or he was choosing not to acknowledge it.

"Dad, it's nice to see you as well," I ground out, trying not to be repulsed by his hands on me.

"Sit, sit. We have a lot to talk about." He unbuttoned his coat and took a seat. I did the same. "This is the first time in a long time that we've been in the same room. Last I saw you, you were kicking me off of your front step."

"Yes, well, that was under different circumstances." I suddenly felt oppressed and suffocated in this little restaurant. "Let's start with you. Where exactly have you been?"

"Everywhere," he sighed. "You mother and I, as you could have probably guessed, needed a lot of work after everything was revealed. We went on spiritual trips in Tibet and China, volunteer excursions in Israel, and a rather odd archeological dig in Venezuela. It was a lot, but we spent every day together. It saved our marriage."

"I've never seen you so… animated." I looked him up and down. He was changed.

"I can't explain it. I feel so weightless these days. I have a lot to look forward to in retirement that I didn't even consider possibilities before."

"Yeah, that happens when you leave your son to do your dirty work."

Carlisle nodded. "You're angry with me."

"Is that a question?"

"No, it was a declarative statement."

"Hell yes, I'm mad at you!"

"Edward, watch your tone," he said seriously. "I never meant to leave you in a lurch. I thought you could handle things. I set everything up so that there would be as little problems as possible."

"It's not even that you left. I was expecting that, but to not leave any contact information? That's what pissed me off. Do you know how often I wanted to call you and just pick your brain? I made a mess of things for a while because of my stupidity…"

He interrupted me, "Oh, I know. Edward, why did you think I left you behind with no way of contacting me? Because it made you a better man; that's why. A better leader. If I was on your ass every five minutes, you would have ruled this city like I did. That's not what our family needed. _You _needed to make your mark."

_Damn him for always being right. _

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't meant to. I never meant to leave to make you feel bad. Emmett could contact me if need be. _If _things ever got too bad. But you handled yourself well. I'm very proud of you."

"Well… thank you," I said strangely.

"And I am sorry for any troubles I caused." He really did seem regretful.

We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I know you're still mad at me, but I am your father and I miss my family," Carlisle sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

"No," I snapped, "I don't forgive easily."

"Your grandfather taught you that."

"Fortunately for you, my wife is far more accommodating."

"Thank God or you wouldn't be here," he shot back. "Bella is one of the most courageous women I know and to put up with our shit… She's strong."

"That she is."

"I heard you had an incident last week. How is that going?"

"It's none of your concern." I shut him down once again.

Bella had bounced back extremely well. I had shown her a side of me that was too frightening, but she was handling it in her own way. She was hesitant, of course, although she hid it well. Bella was built for this life and told me as such. She just said it was shocking for her to see me in that way. I couldn't blame her.

"I understand," my father said. "It will take time to rebuild our relationship, but I'm glad we're meeting. That's the first step. A monk in Mongolia told me…"

I tuned him out because I was in no mode to hear his philosophical teachings of wisdom. I was over it for the night. We didn't discuss "the book" because he already knew how I felt about it. The thing was obscene and supposedly a history of our family. Anyone could read our dirty secrets and pick us apart. What if they made it into a movie? No one would be able to stomach that shit on screen. That thing would never be published as long as I was alive and Carlisle wouldn't dare try.

Awhile later, we moved onto more pressing matters.

"I see you haven't appointed a Consigliore." Carlisle said casually, even though his statement was anything but.

_Consigliore: my right hand man, confidante, main advisor…_

"I didn't think one was necessary."

"Oh? You plan on running our entire mafia operations by yourself?" He chuckled to himself.

"I have brothers. It's different if I was alone. They help out more than any one person could."

"Yes, but they need a chain of command."

"Maybe that's how you ran things, but I don't."

"But you should." He leaned in, "I'm trying to help, Edward. Please don't shut me out right now. I want you to succeed and you need help."

I thought for a long minute. He was right, but this was a decision I couldn't afford to make a wrong move with.

"I could…talk to Alec about it." I said quietly.

"I thought you would say that." Carlisle replied, not giving me any of his opinions or views.

Surprisingly, I found that I wanted to hear them.

Half an hour later, I wrapped up dinner. I couldn't take much more. My father paid and I stood outside, smoking, waiting for my car to be brought around by a valet.

"Edward, what are you up to tonight?" Carlisle asked me.

"Just some family business."

"Really?" His interest was piqued.

I bit my tongue for a second, choosing my words carefully. "It's a… planned execution, type thing."

"Sounds wonderful. Mind if I tag along?"

I suppressed my groan, but didn't answer. I really just wanted to get away from him right now. Too much Carlisle in such a short amount of time was not healthy.

"Come on," he nudged my shoulder, "give your old dad some fun."

"Fine," I growled.

Someone brought my Mercedes around, and I dropped a tip into his hand as he held the door open for me. I sunk into the seat, Carlisle getting in as well. I took off, faster than usual, but I had places to be.

"Edward, why are you speeding?" My father asked as I took sharp turns and evaded traffic. "Goodness, I know I taught you better than this."

"I've always driven this way. I like speed."

"Well, slow down. You're going to hurt someone."

"You can't tell me how to drive." I got defensive. "I'm a thirty year old man. I can drive how I want."

"This is ridiculous." Carlisle's face blanched. I was getting an odd sense of satisfaction watching him squirm. He was never one for fast cars. He was always more into just looking at them.

"Just sit back and stop worrying." I pushed the vehicle faster.

We reached our destination quickly, and I let up on the pedal as I reached the gates of a regular storage facility. It had rows upon rows of storage units that people could rent out to dump their stuff. It was all forgotten over the years, but as long as the monthly bill was paid, no questions were asked.

I put in the simple six digit code—my birthday—to enter the gates and drove quietly through the deserted alleyways.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Carlisle asked me.

"I have someone that needs to be disposed of," I answered simply.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that hit list I keep hearing about, would it?"

"Who told you?" I swerved slightly.

"Alec."

"Of course," I grumbled.

"I think the idea is wonderful, if not overzealous and completely obsessive, but it should work well for you. You're insane enough to actually take everyone out before they catch you."

"I'm almost done. Just a few more names to go."

"You've always been extraordinarily gifted when it comes to this kind of thing."

I stopped in front of one of the smaller units. It was at the end of a row on the corner and pretty much the most secluded one I could rent. I shut the car off and got out with Carlisle following me to the door. The lock was simple and easily breakable, but if anyone wanted to rob me, they would be in for quite a shock once they opened it up.

The lock fell from the latch, and I lifted the door above my head.

There wasn't a light in the container, but the moon was bright enough to see inside.

The smell hit me first. It was putrid and rancid, all wrapped in a reek of overbearing filth. A man with pale skin and shaggy dark hair was resting in a wooden chair. Silver duct tape covered his mouth and his body was sunken in, the wasteful product of malnutrition and dehydration. He was naked and sitting in his own stench. I think this was day thirty of his imprisonment.

"Well, well, a Mangicavalo." Carlisle walked closer. "Impressive."

"The youngest son, Adriano. The father and oldest two are already dead. Everyone thinks they went back to Italy."

The man tried to raise his head, but didn't have enough strength to hold it up. His eyes were red, puffy, and jaundiced. He looked rather disgusting.

"He needs to be gone tonight." I shut the door behind me, enveloping us in darkness. The smell intensified. I took a handkerchief from my pocket, covering my mouth and nose, trying to dilute the odor a little.

I used the light from my cellphone to illuminate the area.

Carlisle was staring at him, inspecting his face and smirking superiorly. "I like this one. He's feisty."

"He's exhausted. He wants to die." I kicked the chair over. Adriano fell to the floor, his hands and feet bound, sloshing around in his own filth.

I withdrew my gun, prepared to kill, but Carlisle stopped me. "May I?"

"Oh, sure." I hesitantly pulled away. "If you'd like."

Withdrawing an even bigger gun, Carlisle hunched low over his victim.

It had been awhile since I'd seen my father in action and a familiar, cold tingle ran over my body. This man could make you bow with just one look. It was such a contrast, seeing him like this, compared to an hour ago when we were discussing the weather over grilled chicken eggrolls and spicy shrimp soup. He could turn his ruthlessness on and off like a light switch; a talent I had yet to master.

Carlisle ripped the tape from Adriano's mouth, taking along with it flakes of dried skin and blood. The area around his lips was raw with redness and irritation. Adriano was fed once every other day and kept in this storage unit for a month, for no other reason than for me to gain some sick pleasure from extracting every ounce of humanity left from him.

He writhed and yelled obscenities to the high heavens, begging for someone to hear him, pleading for a savior.

Carlisle shoved the barrel of his High Standard 22LR pistol sound suppressor deep into Adriano's mouth. He gaged and choked, but Carlisle pushed deeper, effectively gagging the man.

His kill was silent and excruciatingly gory. The shot was muffled and sounded like a soft thump into a pillow, but the bloody scene was far from relaxing. The back half of Adriano's head shot off and left a giant cavity. Brain matter, blood, muscle tissue and bone flew in different directions, coating the walls like a sadistic Jackson Pollack painting. It was oddly… beautiful.

I admired my father's handiwork as I swept my cellphone across the scene, letting the light travel into every nook and cranny.

"Simple and easy, like it was back in my day." Carlisle stood up, wiping his hands on his pants.

And that was that. Another member of my hit list down for the count.

* * *

The dogs followed me as I bound up the stairs, their clawed feet making noises on the hardwood as they raced me. I began pulling off bloody and soiled clothes as I went further down the hall, but I stayed quiet since the house was dark and silent.

The lights in my room were off, so I crept to the bathroom and jumped into a hot shower, cleansing my body from the filthy killing of the night. The scalding water beat on my skin and turned my flesh red. The steam enveloped the bathroom, almost suffocating me, but I welcomed it.

I got out of the shower and dried off minimally, shaking the water from my hair was I walked back into the room. I pulled on boxers and nothing else.

Bella was softly sleeping in bed, and the moon, which once brightened such a graphic, horrible scene earlier in the night, shone on her. I couldn't think of a better vision to come home to.

Bella liked to sleep in slouchy clothes; things of mine that she could move around in, but tonight, I was treated to something different. She was in some kind of black, lace lingerie. She was lying face down, the sheets of the bed wrapped around her legs, and since it was a rather warm night, she didn't find the need for a blanket, thank God.

The panties were sheer and skimpy, covering just enough of her perfect ass to entice, but still keep me guessing. The top was tight, fitted and lacey as well. It had straps that were falling from her shoulders, and a sliver of skin around her midriff was driving me insane.

I bit on my knuckles to quiet my lascivious and wanton noises.

I started at her calves, kissing and savoring each inch of silken flesh. She stirred slightly and moaned my name.

"Is that you?" she asked.

"No, it's some other man, sneaking into your bed at night." I continued up higher, to her thighs.

"Oh, well don't tell my husband." She giggled as my breath created gooseflesh on her body. "He can be an animal when he's jealous."

I growled.

Since the pregnancy, Bella had naturally gained some weight. I had convinced her not to lose it all, even though she was determined to get back to normal. She was naturally skinny and probably always would be, but she carried the few extra pounds nicely. I liked it a lot better that way. She was firm in all the right places and voluptuous in others. So tantalizing.

"I was waiting up for you. Sorry I fell asleep." Bella came alive, but didn't turn over. Pressing herself deeper into our mattress.

"This is such a nice surprise." I reached her ass, biting softly.

"I take it you like the clothes I bought today." Bella gasped with surprise as I smacked her cheek, causing a red mark.

"Why do you wear such things? You know I'm just going to rip them away from your body. They are a waste of money."

"Completely pointless?"

"I didn't say that."

"I thought it might be nice for a change."

"To tempt me further into wanting you? I thought it was impossible, but you keep surprising me."

"Maybe," she sighed, rolling over and opening her legs so that my head fit between them.

I kissed her inner thighs. My feather-light tough, making her wriggle and fidget above me. She bit her lip, running her hands through my wet hair and tugging, pulling me higher until I reached her lace covered center.

"You smell… so good," I rumbled through my chest.

This had the making of such a great night, but unfortunately, the babies had other plans.

"Damn," I nearly cried my own tears when I heard the wail from down the hall.

"One of them probably just needs a change." Bella sat up quickly.

The mood had passed, and I watched her jump out of bed, the lingerie forgotten as she put on a damned robe before running out of the room.

That night, after the babies had been settled, our lovemaking was slow and tender. I _worshiped _Bella's body until I had no more to give. When we were done, she tried to put on a shirt, but I wouldn't allow it. I pulled her close to my body, feeling her naked skin against mine, and let her sleep against me.

I couldn't shut my eyes and decided to forgo resting. I didn't even try. My brain just didn't want to shut down.

Sometime around four in the morning, I rolled out of bed, disentangling myself from Bella, and paced around the room for a bit. I was antsy, and for no particular reason other than the fact that I needed to move around. I didn't feel settled. I decided to do something productive.

I pulled the double doors of our closet open and looked around, thinking about re-organizing my ties. This was a process that would take me at least a couple of hours since I had so many. Once I was inside, though, I was shocked. It had been too long since I actually _looked _at our closet.

"This place is a mess," I said to myself.

I began with my half of the closet, pulling everything off of the racks, shelves, and hangers. I refolded hundreds of undershirts and re-balled socks, dress and casual, alike. I spent an hour polishing my shoes with an old rag. That took up the bulk of my time since my shoe collection was…extensive, to say the least.

I redid all the drawers, switching certain sections around. I had never liked my workout clothes in the bottom drawers, but Katy Nana insisted on it. I finally placed them on a top shelf where I could see them better. I then moved on to my suits, which I packaged up to be sent away for dry cleaning. All of them.

Most of the brands were Armani and Calvin Klein, the makings of a well-dressed man. I had tried out different things at some point, but didn't particularly like the fit or the colors or the fabrics. It was best to stick with what I knew.

Once I was done, sometime around seven, my side of the closet was spotless. I was very impressed with my work until I turned around and my face fell as I looked at Bella's mishap of clothes.

I nodded in determination as I got back to work.

By this time, the dogs were up and lying on the floor to watch me. It was a wonder what one week in dog training could do; Bosco actually listened to me when I told him to sit in the corner while I rearranged Bella's shoes. He wanted to bite the hell out of them. I could tell. But he stayed restrained.

Bella had more clothes than I did. I don't know how that happened, but her shelves were overflowing. The problem was that Bella didn't believe in organizing. She would hang things up wherever she was at the moment. I had to fix that. I pulled everything down, replacing it as I saw fit. She had hundreds of dresses that I sorted by color. I moved onto her shoes, categorized by heel height, and then alphabetically.

_Armani, Burberry, Chanel, Christian Louboutin, Dona Karen, Jimmy Choo…_

She had flats, boots, sneakers, and sandals, which I kept on the bottom rack of the closet. It always amused me when Bella wore anything with a heel. Not only was she so damned sexy in them, but she stayed upright, which was something I would have never seen five years ago.

Then came the handbags and purses, once again, done alphabetically.

_Alexander McQueen, Bottega Veneta, Diane Von Furstenburg, Fendi, Gucci, Hermes…_

I chuckled to myself, just thinking about exactly how much I had spent on her wardrobe in the past year or so. I probably didn't want to know.

I was on my hands and knees, going through her sleeping wear when I came across a simple blue and red plaid shirt. I held it in my hands, feeling the scratchy fabric. I remembered this shirt.

When I first met Bella, she used to always dress in plaid, a product of her Northwestern upbringing. They would always be too big on her, but she didn't care. It was endearing and confusing at the same time. Back then, I didn't understand it. Why would I _ever _be attracted to a girl who thought that plaid was a fashion statement? But Bella was different. Her fabric was abrasive, mine was soft. She had clothing that was outdated since 1980, mine was overly fashionable. She was plaid; I was silk. We should have never mixed, and somehow we did. But even then, I knew she was "the one". I couldn't help myself.

These thoughts seemed redundant to me since they had been rolling through my head since last week. I had tried to warn her to stay away, but she latched onto me and promised to never let go. That's why I loved her so much and always would.

"You're starting to sound crazy." I shook my head.

I stood up and decided to keep the plaid for myself. I neatly folded it and placed the shirt in one of my drawers, secretly hidden under a stack of freshly pressed light blue underwear.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella stumbled into the closet. Her sex hair was so glorious in the morning and she was pulling on the same lingerie that I swore I shredded last night, but somehow survived.

"I'm spring cleaning," I answered, making sure to shut the drawer with her plaid shirt in it. She wasn't getting that back.

Bella looked around, her face filled with confusion. "What happened to all of my clothes?"

"I organized them. Don't you like it?"

"Sure." Her brow furrowed as she ran her hands along her coats and jackets.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get this done while I had the energy," I explained.

The dogs ran to Bella, licking at her legs. She pet them eagerly. "Well, that's good, I guess. I hope you weren't up all night with this."

"No, not at all. It was rather quick, actually."

She tripped over a pile on the floor. "Edward, what are my dresses doing down here." She picked one up.

"That's the stuff I'm throwing out."

"Throwing out?" Her voice went up an octave.

"Yes," I answered with finality. "Those dressed are too short for you. You can't wear that stuff."

"Says who? And they are not too short."

"That thing barely covers your ass," I argued.

"You're exaggerating. I'm not throwing any of them out. I happen to like these dresses. They're for summer BBQs and girl's night out." She started to hastily pick them up.

"Bella, I'm not fighting you on this. Leave them on the floor so Katy Nana came get rid of them."

"You never seemed to have a problem before with my dresses. As I recall, you like my legs."

"Don't patronize me. Your legs are for _me_. Not everyone else." I wrapped her in my arms.

"They aren't that short, Edward." She sighed. "Can we compromise?"

"No," I said immediately then amended my answer when she glared at me. "Maybe."

We agreed on throwing out all dresses that didn't come to at least three inches above the knee, but I think she tricked me because Bella only had about two of those. I measured. I ground my teeth together as I watched her hang them back up, just thinking about all the filthy men I would have to fight when we walked down the street or when she would visit me at my office.

"I still don't like this." I stood against the opposite wall and crossed my arms.

"You'll be fine." She rose on her toes to kiss me. "Come help me with the babies."

We left the closet, my mind finally free from clothing, and went to the nursery. It had been repainted recently, a six-month birthday gift to the babies. The pastel colors had been covered over with fantastic scenes from Mother Goose stories. I didn't know any of them personally, but they looked kind of calming and playful.

Roman was up and giggling when I picked him up.

"Hey, buddy." I bounced him in my arms. "You look so happy today. What's going on?"

He reached for my face, patting my checks with his chubby hands.

"He recognizes you." Bella lifted up Sophia.

"Of course he does."

As I looked at the picture before me, I never thought I would get to a place like this. I had a wife, two kids, dogs, and a stable life. And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way. What the hell happened to me?

I chuckled to myself, kissing the top of Roman's head.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

HOLY PRECIOUSNESS BATMAN

I think Edward is finding his balance. Family and Work.

Carlisle and Esme are coming around as well. I know we're all happy to see that finally being talked about.

I'm preparing to end this sucker by watching several movies for inspiration. We still have probably ten more chapters or so, maybe less, but I'm trying to piece it all together. Should be fun with some surprises in store.

AS ALWAYS, Thanks to Jenny for the beta work

TO ALL LDV READERS: I know you want a sequel and I know I promised one. You've been so patient and I'm incredibly sorry it's taken me...years to even begin to talk about the sequel. Here's the thing, I dont have a good enough story to put out there for a sequel. As of now, it's like a piece of shit short-story that doesn't have any depth or memorable moments. I hate it. I would love to put something out there that's worthy of being posted, but right now it's not coming together. I am trying. Maybe I can get something appropriate, but as of now, it's just not looking good. Again, so sorry. IT"S OK TO HATE ME FOR THIS. I understand.

Until next time, Adios


	37. Chapter 37

Personal Assets

Bella POV

"_Freedom to have money is only held by the rich."-Gustav Cilmmer _

ALL THINGS TWILIGHT RELATED BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER

* * *

I sat in the beauty salon chair and checked the clock on the wall for the fiftieth time.

"If you don't stop turning your head, I'm never going to get all these pins out," the hairdresser, Pierre, scolded me yet again.

"I'm sorry. I should have been home half an hour ago." I bit my lip.

"You can't rush beauty. I had to color, cut, layer, and blow dry. That takes time. Your husband will understand."

"I'm not sure he will." I exhaled.

Edward was going to kill me. He had a _very _important meeting today at the house with a congressman. From what I understood, it was a lunch visit to discuss some rather significant business. I totally forgot until this morning when Edward brought it up over breakfast. He was agitated to say the least that I scheduled a hair appointment today, but I assured him I would be home in time. I guess I was wrong. Thankfully, Katy Nana had been texting me all afternoon and the congressman had yet to show up.

He would probably kill me when I walked in the door.

"Is there any way you could hurry this up?" I pleaded. "It looks fine."

"I won't have you walking out of my salon looking like a troll doll. Just sit still. I'm almost done."

Rosalie, the foremost authority on fashion in Chicago, had suggested I use Pierre when I brought up the fact that I needed my hair done. She nearly jumped in excitement that I was "finally doing something with my rat's nest." She thrust the phone in my hand and demanded I make an appointment.

I had been in this chair for hours, just praying that I would make it home. But I did have to admit that it felt nice to take a break and do nothing. Running a household the size of mine took up a lot of time, even with the extra help. This was nice.

"Okay, I'm through." Pierre fluffed out my newly darkened hair over my shoulders. "My best work yet."

"Thank you so much." I jumped up, barely having time to examine myself, and hugged him tightly.

I ran out of the salon like my ass was on fire. William was waiting at the curb with the door already opened.

"He's called twice in the past ten minutes."

"I know, I know," I groaned. "I'm so dead."

We made it to the house in record time. William took some very skeptical turns on the highway and didn't spare any time with slow drivers. He zipped through the traffic like I had never seen before.

"I'll get the door," he said when we parked in front of the house.

I beat him to it and stumbled up the front steps. As soon as I was inside, I went into the bedroom, ripping off clothes and searching through my newly organized closet for a dress.

I chose a snug sleeveless, casual, lunchtime white dress. It had a skinny black belt that I wrapped around my waist quickly, searching the floor for a pair of black pumps. They were high and boosted me up a couple of inches. I wobbled slightly before I caught myself.

"You're here!" Agata exclaimed, coming into the closet with a basket of laundry.

"Yes, I know I'm late." I spun around. "The congressman here yet?"

"No," she shook her head, "Mr. Edward is very upset about it."

"Problems?"

She blushed and didn't make eye contact with me. "I walked in on him in his office. He yelled at me for snooping."

"I'm so sorry." I sighed. "He's angry with me. Not you."

"I think he's having… _un __crollo mentale,"_ she whispered.

"A breakdown?"

She nodded. "Katy Nana said we should leave him alone for the time being until you got here."

"I'll deal with it. Is lunch ready?"

"Oh, yes. It's all warming and ready to go."

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around Agata. She went rigid, not knowing how to respond. I didn't know what I would do without all of them. They kept us sane. "I'll go see what's up with Edward."

I knocked lightly on the heavy wooden door of his office. I could hear his voice behind it, but he didn't give me permission to enter.

I opened and peeked inside.

Edward was at his desk, his head bowed over his keyboard, muttering to himself. He had a Q-tip in his hand, frantically and meticulously cleaning in between each key. Thunderous notes of Wagners _Flight of the Valkyries _was playing throughout the room. Roman and Sophia were in their bouncers in the corner, occupied by the colorful shapes that hovered above them.

"Edward," I whispered.

He didn't even acknowledge me and kept cleaning.

"Edward, you're going to break your computer," I said a little louder, turning off the music with the remote that controlled the stereo.

He stilled and sighed as he raised his head, "I'm going out of my mind."

"Yes, you are," I agreed, taking the Q-tip from his hand.

"And you're late." His face did not looked pleased.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think it would take so long."

"At least your hair looks nice," he grunted.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded. "It's a lot darker, but still beautiful."

"You're trying to butter me up so I'll sit through your lunch without complaining."

"I'm so glad you're here." He pulled me towards him until I fell into his lap. "I need you to keep me under control. If I say anything remotely inappropriate, please tell me to shut up before I ruin myself."

"What exactly is he coming over here for?"

"We have some business to discuss and he's only in town from New York for this weekend."

"He's not from Chicago?"

Edward shook his head. "He's hard pressed to keep me out of his city, but I have other ideas."

"Don't fight a congressman, Edward. You're already in enough trouble."

"I can't help it." He shrugged innocently. "I want what I want."

I fixed his light purple tie. "This is a new combination."

Edward looked down at his grey suit. "I thought I'd mix it up a little."

"Adventurous."

"Mixing it up" to Edward was wearing a different colored shit with his favorite tie. He didn't usually like to mess with his wardrobe.

"Did you really yell at Agata?" I got off his lap and went to the corner where Sophia was smiling brightly at me. I picked her up, holding her to my chest. At seven months old, they were getting kind of heavy. I hated to think that one of these days, I wouldn't be able to pick them up at all.

"She told you about that?"

"Yes, she did, and I don't like it. You should apologize."

"I'm not _apologizing_ to her. She walked into my office without knocking like she has some kind of authority. I almost shot her head off," Edward argued loudly. "She knows better."

"You still can't yell like that. You'll scare her."

He grumbled to himself.

Katy Nana came into the office, smoothing out her uniform. "The congressman is downstairs."

"Oh, thank God. Only an hour late." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

I kissed Sophia's forehead and set her down in her carrier. "You be good and Mommy will be back shortly."

Edward and I walked down the stairs. He held my hand tightly, more for me than him. If I fell right now, that would officially be the most embarrassing thing I had ever done. I was being as composed as possible.

"What's his name?" I whispered to Edward as we walked down the hallway towards the living room.

"Michael Johnson, from New York. Don't forget."

I nodded.

An older, tall man stood in front of the fireplace, closely looking at the pictures on the mantel. He had graying hair and a thin frame, dressed in a nicely pressed navy suit. He turned when he heard us approaching and I noticed he had a glass of brandy, the ice clinking against the sides.

"Edward." He set the glass down on the end table. Edward cringed next to me. A glass set down without a coaster? Unheard of in this house.

"Michael, it's good to see you again." They shook hands, "This is my wife, Bella."

"So nice to finally meet you," the congressman said, holding my hand in his. "My wife decided not to make the trip out to Chicago this time. I assured her she would be missing quite the lunch."

"It's nice to meet you, as well. I'm sure you can persuade her to come next time." I smiled.

"We're going to have lunch outside since it's so nice." Edward patted Micheal's shoulder, ushering him to the glass French doors.

I stayed behind for a quick second, and when they had their backs turned, took the glass of brandy from the table. Katy Nana appeared out of nowhere with a towel. She took it from me and wiped the surface down.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Serve lunch slowly so they won't be rushed with their meeting. Start with the salad and then the soup."

"I'll make sure Carmela and Agata know." She pushed me outside.

My heels clicked on the marble porch as I walked towards the pristine white square table. It was adorned with sparking silverware and a beautiful centerpiece with fresh flowers. Edward pulled out my chair, and I sat down on one side of the table while he sat across from me. The congressman sat at the head.

The backyard was lush and green, coming back alive after the harsh winter. The bodyguards were absent from view. We didn't think Michael would have liked to eat lunch with guns pointed in his face. Francis was sleeping in the corner of the porch, soaking up some sun. Bosco was upstairs in another room. He was getting better with his training, but Edward didn't want to take any chances.

A light salad was served first, while we talked about more normal topics such as our families and the weather. No one cared about any of it, but I know it wasn't wise to just jump into heavy topics. I barely knew what this meeting was about, although I'm sure it wasn't anything extremely serious or I wouldn't be here.

"And how are the little ones?" the congressman asked me.

"Good. Growing up too fast for my liking."

"They'll be walking and talking soon. I remember when mine were that young. Now they're all out of the house with their own families."

"I can't wait," Edward joked. I think.

With each course, the subject of conversation got a little more serious.

Over gazpacho, we talked about the rising cost of college tuition. Over salmon, we discussed Micheal's choice to run for the Senate. Over chocolate cake Edward argued over Chicago's current lack of strong leadership in the government. And finally, over coffee, the real root of the lunch was unearthed.

"You do realize that anything we talk about here is confidential?" Edward said to the congressman with a stern face.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare speak a word of this meeting to anyone. I'm here to listen."

"Michael, as you know, I'm having a little trouble moving some of my shipments out of Chicago. It's getting harder and harder for me to make deals without someone breathing down my throat."

"Now, Edward, I can't help you with that. This isn't my state nor do I have any jurisdiction." Michael wiped his mouth with the napkin on his lap.

"I understand completely, but that's why I called you here. I need to move through your city."

"New York? What for?"

"It's easier to ship, less authority to watch and less questions."

"But your father has set up an extensive system out here for all that."

"Carlisle set up a system for _him_. I'm very different and I need a better tactic. You can say no if you'd like and I'll find someone else, but I can assure you that it will be in your favor to side with me on this."

"Is that a bribe, because as you know, I can't have this type of thing hanging over my head if I want to run for the senate next year."

"I wouldn't call it that, but it will be extremely beneficial to you. I just need you to simply look the other way for the next couple of months."

"Edward, I can't help you if you're dealing in any form of drug trade. I can't get on board with that."

"This has nothing to do with drugs," Edward replied confidently.

The congressman looked to me quickly. I took a sip of my coffee, pretending like I wasn't listening. It was hard to imagine a United States governmental official sitting at my table talking about illegal activity. Did these types of meetings occur often? Was this how men in power got things done?

"How about we talk about this in a more private place," Michael suggested.

"Of course." Edward pushed his chair out, buttoning up his jacket when he stood. "Bella, will you be all right?"

"Sure. I'm just going to stay out here for a little bit."

He kissed me before leaving. Agata cleared the table and made sure to get every scrap or crumb.

"Would you like some more coffee, Mrs.?" Carmela asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

I don't know how long I sat outside, but it must have been at least an hour because when I looked up again, Edward was holding his hand for me to take.

"Is your meeting done?" I asked when he pulled me from my seat.

"Yes, and all is taken care of."

"Good."

"Would you like to take a walk?" Edward asked me.

"Okay, sure," I said.

A "walk" these days was a big time production. Edward and I both changed into more appropriate clothes, and then had to get the babies ready. They were snug in their onsies, ready for the day, and I strapped them into the double stroller. Then there were the dogs, who were both collared and leashed.

Half and hour later, we were finally ready.

Edward held the dogs, and I pushed the stroller down the driveway. The gates opened and we began around the neighborhood. Roman and Sophia were waving their little arms around as we walked, spreading out in their stroller.

"Michael has agreed to let me ship some things out of New York airports without legal implications," Edward said.

"Guns, you mean?"

"Yes, Bella. Guns." He chuckled. "It takes a lot of work to send unmarked weapons overseas. The government is cracking down on large explosives, especially. It's understandable, but a hassle for a man in my business."

"And what are you giving the good congressman in return?"

"Two million dollars in cash, up front and a confirmed win in the senate race next year."

"You can guarantee that?"

"If I call in a few favors, yes."

"Is nothing sacred anymore? What happened to good old-fashioned democracy? Why even vote if it doesn't matter?"

"It matters to keep up appearances. People need to _think_ that their opinion matters, but in reality it's only a select few who actually decide things. It's a tangled web; although, it works well for me most of the time."

"And you're not concerned about this at all? He could turn you in or be exposed in one of those dirty CIA operations."

"You worry far too much, Isabella Cullen." He wrapped a few arm around my waist, holding both dogs' leashes impressively with one hand. "If he for any reason mentions me in public, he'll be dead before he can blink."

"You'd kill a government official?"

"I'd kill any man who welches on a deal. I don't care if he's the fucking Pope."

I shuddered. Edward was very good at running his empire. He was smart and incredibly gifted at leading people to do as he pleased. I had no need to worry, although, I always did. It was inherent and I couldn't get rid of the nagging feelings that crept up whenever he spoke this way. Esme said it would always be like this. I knew that when I married him, and I was prepared to deal with it.

"Speaking of the Pope, Roman and Sophia's christening is soon," I said, changing the subject.

"Yes, next month. It's on my calendar, and invitations to the _entire _family have gone out. Cici is preparing to make her glorious re-debut, as well."

"Really? It's been so long since I've seen her."

"Since the wedding, I think."

"At least that long. She can finally see her great-grandkids."

"I'm prepared to go through with this silly Catholic ritual." Edward shook his head.

"It's not silly; it's tradition."

"And unnecessary. It in no way assures a happy or healthy life for our children. It's our job to provide it for them."

I had never been a religious person. Neither Charlie nor Renee had followed anything strictly, so they didn't force it on me; although, I did believe in a higher power – whatever that may be. But this baptism was important to me for some reason. I wanted my children protected in any way possible, and if that included them being apart of some "silly ritual" as Edward put it, then I was okay with that.

"Everyone's very excited. Katy Nana is knitting them new hats," I said.

"Do they really need a hat for every day of the week and every fucking occasion?" Edward rolled his eyes. "It's getting excessive."

"I like them." I fixed the blue and white stripped cap on Roman's head. "They're cute."

"If you say so, Bella."

I heard a car approaching us from behind. I turned my head and spotted Emmett's large black Hummer barreling down the road at a steady pace. I could see him bopping his head to some music behind the tinted windshield.

He pulled up beside us and rolled down the window, continuing to drive at a steady pace. "Hey, losers."

Edward groaned, "What the hell do you want?"

"I came by to visit with my family. Is that a crime?" he joked. "Gioni said you two took a walk."

"Hi, Emmett." I waved.

"Hi, Bella. I like your new hair. Very fashionable."

"Thank you. I can't believe you noticed."

"I have a keen eye for that sort of thing." He grinned. "Rose would kill me if I didn't recognize every time she got a new shirt."

"Vain bitch," Edward muttered under his breath. I nudged him slightly.

"Hello, babies. Tio Emmett is here," he said to them. They reacted, as if they knew who he was. "How long is this going to take?" Emmett asked us, motioning to the stroller we were pushing.

"A while. We're having family time. Is there something I can help you with?" Edward snapped back.

"Just needed a meeting. I can't believe _I_ have to schedule a time to see my own brother." He shook his head.

"I'll have Mario put you on the list."

"See you then." Emmett punched the gas and went flying down the road.

"He's such a jackass," Edward sighed.

"But he's your brother."

"Even worse."

* * *

"What about this one, Bella?" Alice asked, pointing to a bright green cough in the corner of the overly priced furniture store.

"I don't think so. That might be a little too much. Edward hates that color." I rejected yet another one of her suggestions.

We had been shopping for an hour. The house needed a new couch for Edward's office. He claimed that he was tired of his current sofa and had an unexpected tantrum. Sometimes he was worse than Sophia and Roman. Poor Carmela went scurrying out of the office when she delivered him his morning coffee and immediately came to get me. I convinced him to calm down with a promise to bring home a brand new couch. I went all the way into the city, just for a new piece of furniture. Of course, shopping meant that Alice was involved.

"I think this black leather is nice." I sat down and felt the supple fabric. "He would like this."

"Alright, we'll put that one on the 'maybe' list." Alice sighed. "This is really getting to be tedious."

"Are you tired of shopping?" I feigned shock. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ha. Ha." She rolled her eyes. "Edward is hard to buy for. I never know how the man will react to anything. Remember that time I got him that red tie for his birthday and he threw it out the window when he thought I wasn't looking?"

"He's sorry about that, by the way," I apologized on his behalf.

"No, it's fine with me if he didn't like it, but I just don't know how to please him."

"Welcome to my life." I got off of the couch and tested out another one.

"Please. _You _could get that man the same tie I did and he would wear it every day. Bella, he's so in love with you, it's bordering on disgusting."

"It is not." I laughed. "We have a healthy respect for each other."

"Whatever you call it, it's strong and overly emotional." Alice sat in a chair. "Would he like this?"

"No, Alice. No green or red or blue," I reminded her.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with, Mrs. Cullen?" one of the sale's associates asked me for the tenth time in an hour.

"Actually, yes. How much is this couch here?" I pointed to the black leather one I knew Edward would approve of.

"Would you like the whole set or just the sofa?"

"The whole set, including the chairs."

"I believe it's just over ten thousand."

"That's not too bad," I said to myself. "I'll take the set then."

"Great." She smiled, no doubt happy about her commission. "I'll ring you up over at the register."

She excitedly chatted to me while we finished up our transactions and I handed over my credit card, which she quickly swiped.

"All your furniture will be delivered tomorrow and I hope Mr. Cullen is happy with the purchase."

"I'm sure he will be." I smiled, signing my name on the dotted line. "Thank you for putting up with me today."

"It was my pleasure."

I walked over to Alice who was waiting at the door. I tied my cream colored pea coat at my waist. It was raining like hell outside.

Before we could open the door to leave, it swung forward and Amun appeared. He was stone-faced and agitated.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, surprised. Sometimes I wouldn't see him for days at a time, and then he would just pop out of nowhere, like today.

"I need to get you two out of here." He grabbed Alice and me by the arms. "There's a situation."

"A situation?" Alice questioned. "What happened?"

"Do you have a back door?" he asked the sales associate.

"Um, yes. In the alleyway," she squeaked, leading the way.

We went through the back of the furniture store, weaving through the maze of offices and showrooms.

"What do you think you're doing?" a gruff man asked the lady. I assumed he was her boss. "You know costumers aren't supposed to be back here."

"Sir, step aside. We need to use your emergency exit," Amun said, in his no-nonsense tone.

"And who the hell are you?"

Amun didn't bother answering him. He shoved the back door open that lead to an alley. William was there with an umbrella, holding it over Alice and me. "I'm sorry about this, Mrs. Bella. I suggest you wear your sunglasses."

I pulled them out of my purse and put them on. The car was parked at the end, and we walked briskly towards it.

I heard the snapping of cameras before I saw the throng of reporters. They were shouting questions and shoving each other, trying to get answers. Amun and William covered Alice and me, pushing their way through the crowd to get to the car.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you have a statement about the articles in today's paper?"

"Mrs. Cullen, is there any truth to the rumors about Mr. Cullen?"

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"Mrs. Cullen…"

The endless barrage of questions went on and on. I didn't know what the hell they were talking about, so I kept my head down. The sudden bombardment made my heart crash against my chest, and I tried to keep my emotions inside. Whatever was going on was a big deal and I didn't need my face splashed across the papers looking shocked or surprised.

I was pushed into the waiting car and Alice quickly followed. Once the door was shut, William was in the driver's seat, ready to take off. He didn't spend any time getting on the road.

"Wow. What was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I ground out through my teeth.

I pushed a button on the side panel of the door. It beeped and chimed before Lydia's voice throughout the car. She was so advanced that it was connected to all the vehicles we owned; a convenient feature that Edward made sure to include in the computer system.

"_Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," _she said sweetly. "_How can I assist you today?" _

"If you could read me the headlines from this morning's paper, please." I took off my gloves roughly. I was pissed and needed to get some answers.

"_I'll have that for you in one second." _

"Is something wrong with Edward?" Alice asked, concerned and confused.

"I'm sure everything is fine," I replied hopefully.

"Thank God you didn't have the babies with you or that public massacre would have been dangerous."

"I know."

Lydia came back online. "_I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, but your husband has just instructed me to not reveal any information at this time. He would prefer to explain things himself when you get to the house. Will that be all?" _

"No, that won't be all! Tell me what the hell is going on. Is he in trouble? Is it the kids?"

"_I assure you that everyone is physically safe, but that is all I'm allowed to tell you." _The computer clicked off before I had the chance shout any longer.

"William, please tell me something," I pleaded.

He looked at me in the rearview mirror and simply shrugged.

"Edward does this on purpose. He keeps me in the dark until I go crazy." I started to agitatedly pull at my hair.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." Alice took my hand.

The drive to the house was pure torture. So many bad thoughts went through my head, and I didn't know how to stop them. I tried to calm myself down by being as logical as possible. If something _really_ bad had happened, I would have been told by Alec.

There were more reporters at the gate of the house, waiting in the rain for a picture or soundbite. They crowded the car when we pulled up, but the guards kept them at bay, keeping the gates opened until we went through.

Gioni held an umbrella over my head until I went inside the house. He took my jacket and purse.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"Mr. Cullen is in his study," Gioni answered, walking out of the foyer with a nod of his head.

I walked up the stairs and was surprised to see that Cullen Inc. seemed to be transported into our house. I noticed several of Edward's employees running through the halls with stacks of papers and phones were ringing off the hook. My house had turned into a chaotic mess.

I ran into Carlisle outside of Edward's office. He was dressed in a casual pair of khakis and light green Polo shirt. It was the most laid back I had ever seen the man. I was used to him being in pristine ensembles, much like Edward. But since his return, he has been keeping a very low profile. He was different these days and it suited him well.

He smiled when I approached. "There you are. Edward has been pacing his floor until you arrived. No one can calm him down."

"What happened? There were so many reporters and they were asking all these questions that I had no idea about."

"It's nothing really. There was an article in this morning's paper, accusing Edward of embezzling money from crime syndicates."

"What? That sounds pretty serious." I bit my lip.

"It's not, but the SEC has to investigate it since the accusations were brought up. Some crackpot journalist with a fake source just wants his fifteen seconds of fame."

"So what needs to be done?"

There was a loud crash on the other side of door and the sound of shards of glass hitting the hardwood floor.

"I better go get him before he kills someone."

"I've tried all I can but he won't listen to me. I'm sure you'll have better luck." Carlisle hugged me. "I'm going upstairs to see the babies. Call if you need me."

I opened the door to Edward's office and found him pacing, just like Carlisle had said. Mario and Jane were both on their phones, talking rapidly.

Without noticing me, Edward picked up a vase by his desk and threw it in my direction. It shattered on the wall near my head. I wasn't fazed in the slightest. I expected worse, actually.

"That was a wedding present from my mother," I said calmly.

"I'll buy a new one." Edward collapsed into his chair.

Bosco and Francis were both in the room. They went right up to Edward and started to nudge their way underneath his desk, trying to comfort him. Those dogs loved that man more than anything, even though he treated them like shit most of the time. I would never understand it.

"By now I assume you've heard the news?" Edward squeezed a stress ball in his hands. It squeaked from the force he exerted.

"Something about you being accused of embezzling?" I started to help Mario pick up the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"I can do it, Mrs. Cullen," he assured me.

"Some jackass from _The Tribune _thought it would be funny to charge me with stealing. _Me!" _

"We're suing for libel," Mario informed me.

"You're damned right we are! I'm going to wage a war that this city has never seen."

"Well, if you're not guilty than it shouldn't be an issue, right?" I walked up to his the desk, hesitantly gauging his mood.

"The ramifications of this article are severe." He slammed his fist on the paper on his desk. "If people think it's true, they won't want to do business with me. I'm going to be losing money out of my ass."

"Who exactly have you been embezzling from?" I picked up the paper, trying to scan the front page quickly.

"The company, Carlisle, the government, taxpayers; anyone in a million mile radius. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. I make my money the hard way; blood, sweat, and tears! It's an insult to my moral character!"

"Edward, you're going to have an aneurysm," Jane whispered, still on the phone.

"Here, take your blood pressure medicine." I opened the top drawer of his desk.

"I already did and my mood stabilizers and my fucking heart pills and seven shots of tequila,"he spat angrily.

_What?_

"Edward, you can't drink like that." My voice was vibrating in anger, "You'll kill yourself."

He didn't reply.

I knew that this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. In my experience, it was best to just let Edward stay mad for a few days before trying to calm him again.

"Well, what can we do about this to make it go away?" I asked.

"Nothing. The SEC has to check in on it and I have to sit by while they rip apart my finances. This has now become a government investigation." Edward rubbed his forehead, squeezing his stress ball again.

"We have to turn over the company's tax files and recites for the past year," Mario said, standing next to me in front of Edward's desk.

"We've hired four new fulltime accountants, as well," Jane added.

"And that's just for the company, not to mention all my personal assets. The government might take everything they feel is pertinent to their investigation."

"Everything?" I shuddered. "Would they do that?"

"No, thankfully. I thought ahead." Edward sighed.

Mario began pulling out papers from his leather bound folder. I don't think I had ever seen him without it. "All of the property possessions are in your name. The houses, the cars, the two islands, and the bank accounts. Roughly four billion dollars in total."

I read over pages and pages of numbers. I had been briefed a long time ago about a situation like this, and I was glad that Edward thought into the future.

"Four billion dollars," I said slowly. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Keep it under your name. Don't let anybody tell you to sign any papers and _always _come to me if the police corner you," Edward said seriously, suddenly very close to my face. "I'm sorry about all of this, by the way."

"Are you okay, honestly?" I ran my hands through his hair. His eyes closed and he leaned close to me.

"I'll be okay in a couple of days," he told me.

"This whole thing kind of sucks."

"Yeah, it really does." He chuckled.

"Mr. Cullen…" a voice said from the door.

"What?" Edward swiftly pulled out a gun and shot a hole in the ceiling. "What the fuck could you possibly want?"

Mario, Jane, and I were all on the floor, avoiding stray bullets. Pieces of plaster fell on our heads, and it sounded like a cannon had gone off in the room.

"I was just informing you that you have a call." Agata's voice trembled in fear. She was hidden behind the door, peaking out to make sure it was safe.

"No calls!" Mario said loudly. "We'll be making statements later in the day through the press."

"It's from your accountant. He says it's important," she replied strongly.

Edward actually crawled onto the desk, trying to reach the phone urgently. "Hello!"

"Get those photographers off of the property," Mario said to Agata.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off," I told her.

"No, I can't. The babies…"

"I can handle the babies. You need a break. " I pushed her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I sat down on the couch that Edward named a "fashionable abomination", and stretched my legs out, waiting for him to get off of the phone. He spoke so quickly that it was hard to catch his conversation, but he was clearly talking about money.

There was another knock at the door. Mario went to get it. He spoke softly to whoever was on the other side.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Mario sighed and then handed me a cellphone. "Your father is calling."

"Oh, perfect," I replied sarcastically. "Dad?"

"_Bella, what the hell is going on? I wake up and see that my son-in-law in being indicted on fraud charges or something like that." _

"I know. It's getting kind of crazy over here. It's not true, Dad. Don't believe what you read in the papers."

"_Anna is teaching me how to use this damned computer and I get alerts whenever Edward's or your name pops up. The Chicago gossip magazines are ferocious. Did you know you're pregnant again?" _

"Pregnant? Who says' I'm pregnant?" I asked.

Edward spun around and dropped the phone in his own hand, his eyes wide and his mouth open. I waved him off.

"_Is everything alright? If Edward really is doing something illegal, I think he should consult with the proper people. I have a couple of friends…" _

"Dad, Edward knows what he's doing. Nothing is true and he's taking this really seriously. His reputation means everything to him so these accusations aren't going unheeded."

"_Well, good. He shouldn't put up with this nonsense." _Charlie took a breath. "_And how are you?" _

"Fine. Overwhelmed, a little."

"_I've printed out all the pictures you sent of Roman and Sophia. Everyone in Forks is obsessed with them." _

Knowing Charlie, he was probably posting flyers of the babies all over the town. I'm sure he shoved the pictures into anyone's face who entered the house.

"You're learning how to use a computer and printer now? What kind of man are you?" I joked.

"_I know. It's the strangest thing." _

"I miss you, Dad."

"_I miss you too, Bella." _

"You should come and visit," I suggested.

"_I have all the free time in the world." _

"The kids have spring break soon. You should come then, bring everyone."

"_That would be good." _

"Okay, I'll talk to Edward about it. We can send the jet for you."

"_Great," _he said, clearly uncomfortable with that thought. "_Well, I have to go. I was just calling to see how you were doing. Call your mother. She's annoying me again." _

"I will." I laughed. "Love you."

"_Love you too, sweetheart." _

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Mario.

"Should I schedule the jet to pick them up?" he asked.

"Yes, probably next week."

He wrote quickly and nodded his head. "I'll make sure they get here safely. Will they be staying at the house or should I book a hotel?"

"Here will be fine. It'll probably be easier that way."

"Okay. Don't worry about anything." Mario pulled out a sheet of paper. "Can you read over this press release? It needs to go out before the six o'clock news."

The paper was hardy stock and bright white with the company's heading big for all eyes to see. I took it from him along with a pen and began to read.

_EDWARD CULLEN_

_CULLEN INC. _

_CHICAGO, ILLINOIS _

_FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE_

_As you may have heard, malicious allegations were made against me in this morning's Tribune. The author's "sources" claim such harmful things as embezzlement, misappropriation of Cullen Inc. funds, misuse of government grants, and several other inappropriate statements. I am distraught to think that someone could think so little of me in an area where I pride myself at having the utmost integrity. I take these libelous statements to heart and will most definitely be perusing legal action. To my investors, rest assured that I have in no way cheated or deceived you. To the writer of the article, we will certainly be speaking soon and I hope you bring your sources. I have a few things to say that I would prefer to do in person. If you know me at all, you must have realized that I wouldn't take this lightly. Be prepared for a fight. _

_Thank you for your understanding and patience while I sort out the mess that has dropped in my lap. I would prefer to not take time away from my wife and family, but I refuse to sit by while my name is dragged through the mud. _

_Again, thank you. _

I added a few commas and took out a couple of words, but all-in-all, it was good. Edward could have a tendency to get carried away with his words and on more than one occasion, had caused riots in the media with his previous press releases. I usually tempered them somewhat, but Edward's voice was loud and clear.

"How was it?" Edward asked, drinking from a glass of vodka.

"Bold and powerful, just like you wanted." I handed it back to Mario. "Edward go take a nap. You look like hell."

"No, I can't. I have to stay on the phones." He leaned against his desk. "Did I hear correctly, you're pregnant again?"

I laughed, "Absolutely not."

"Thank God." He exhaled. "I can't take another baby."

"Neither can I." I got up and went towards him, taking his glass. "You need at least an hour to yourself."

"Okay, I'll make a deal. _We _take a nap together," he said suggestively.

"I don't think so." I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly. "You don't have the energy."

"Italian men always the energy." He dipped his head, kissing my neck. "Mario and Jane, get out!"

There was a flurry of feet and the door shut a second later.

"Edward, you need your rest."

"I don't like the idea of sleeping during the daytime. It's a waste of perfectly good sunlight."

I took off his glasses, and weaved my fingers through his, pulling him towards the door. "Just indulge me."

He whined and pouted all the way down the hall, but we got to our room. I pushed him down on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, placing kisses along the way.

As I suspected, Edward was knocked out before I pulled off his pants. I don't think he had been sleeping well lately, and today was only going to further push his limits.

I took off his shoes and socks, twisting his body as much as I could until it was on the bed. He was snoring softly when I covered him up with the comforter.

Two hours went by and I decided that it was probably time to disturb Edward's nap. I carried Roman and Sophia in each arm, walking from their nursery to our room. I nudged the door open, and Bosco bounded his way through, opening it further.

"Everyone on the bed to wake up Daddy." I set the babies down on the blankets and their little knees carried them forward, crawling up to a still sleeping Edward.

They giggled and patted his face with their hands. He shifted and wiggled his nose but didn't wake up until Francis started to bounce.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward rolled over, groggy and heavy-lidded.

"The babies wanted to welcome you back to the world, Sleeping Beauty." I climbed on the bed with them.

"Well in that case, I won't complain." He lifted up Sophia, holding her high above his head. She squealed in delight, her green eyes shining down on her father. They both looked so much like him, it was scary.

"How was your nap?" I asked him, holding Roman in my lap. He was getting quite rowdy, and I was afraid he might fall over the edge.

"The best one I've had in years." He really did look refreshed.

"Any good dreams?"

"Sex dreams, yes."

"Edward," I whispered, "not in front of the babies."

"They can't understand me." He chuckled.

"They're very impressionable."

"I won't have to watch my mouth for at least another six months or so." He kissed Sophia's head and laid her on his chest. Her small hands opened and closed, trying to grab at him.

"I can only hope that they have a far less colorful vocabulary than you."

I really hated to bring back reality, but there were things that needed to be taken care of quickly. Edward's downtime was over, and he knew it.

"What has happened in the past hour or so?" he sighed.

"The _Tribune _is standing by their story and their reporter, but won't give anything up."

"Because they don't have anything."

"That's what Carlisle thinks. Are you sure you're not guilty? I'm not doubting you, but I would hate to think that they have something on you. Could one of your employees have gone to the paper?"

"With what?" Edward sat up against the headboard, cradling Sophia. "I swear to you, I haven't embezzled any money and I guarantee you they don't have anything on me that would say otherwise. They've become worse than the gossip magazines and I won't let them get away with it. I'm not going to let them get ahold of my money."

"Okay, then. I'll stand by you," I said.

* * *

HOLY MONEY TROUBLES BATMAN

I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED BUT EVERYONE KNOWS HOW BUSY IT CAN GET OVER THE HOLIDAYS. I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL ONE, BY THE WAY.

POOR EDWARD AND HIS MONEY, HUH? IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING.

AS OF NOW, THERE ARE THREE OR FOUR MORE REGULAR CHAPTERS AND THEN EPILOGUES. HOPE EVERYONE IS READY FOR THE END.

AS ALWAYS,THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND JENNY FOR BETA'ING

UNTIL NEXT TIME ADIOS AND CIAO


	38. Chapter 38

Confessions

EDWARD POV

_"If the freedom of religion, guaranteed to us by law in theory, can ever rise in practice under the overbearing inquisition of public opinion, then and only then will truth, prevail over fanaticism"-Thomas Jefferson_

All things Twilight realted belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I picked up the bright yellow tennis ball and threw it across the yard with a grunt. Bosco took off, his four feet running so fast they blended together. His tongue lulled to the side as he searched for the ball. Once he found it, he ran back to me, dropping it again.

The sun was hot and the breeze was fairly tame. Spring was here in full force. The birds were reawakening after a cold winter and the rain was bringing with it bright flowers that seemed to sprout up every second.

"You've got to be tired by now." I picked it up and let my arm go. We had been out here for over an hour, but he kept running. Francis didn't see the need to overexert himself and lied at my feet, resting. He knew better than to compete with Bosco.

"Mr. Edward, lunch is ready." Agata snuck up behind me, her voice soft and timid.

"Okay." I turned around and started to walk back to the house with the dogs following.

I had been working more from home lately, which left me a lot of time to take short breaks for lunch and a nap. Bella was cracking down on my regiment, stating that I wouldn't live to see thirty-five if I kept this up.

"We're having pastrami sandwiches,." Bella said in a snipped tone. She wasn't very happy with me at the moment. We had a massive fight this morning. About what, I wasn't exactly sure anymore.

"Sounds good to me." I sat at the table. The babies were already in their highchairs.

Roman had proceeded to throw all his Cheerios on the floor, and his face was smothered in mashed bananas. I wiped him clean, but it didn't do much to help. Sophia, on the other hand, was prim and proper. She ate each of her Cheerios with delicate fingers, bringing the food to her mouth slowly before chewing.

"What a good girl you are." I moved some hair out of her face, "So sweet."

"Here." Bella placed a plate in front of me roughly. The giant sandwich looked mouthwatering, but her attitude made it impossible to eat.

"I take it you're still mad at me." I leaned back in my seat.

"Yes, and I don't want to talk to you right now." She sat across from me, sucking on her teeth.

"Are we still fighting?"

She nodded stiffly.

"I forgot how bitchy you can get when you're hormonal." I took a bite of my sandwich.

Bella picked up an orange from the centerpiece in the table and threw it at my forehead. It fell to the floor with a plop.

"That hurt," I mumbled.

"Don't call me a bitch."

"I said you were bitchy!"

"And I'm not hormonal, Edward," Bella spat.

"Yes, you are. You've been flushing tampons down the toilet for two days and this anger isn't worth me fighting over." I continued to eat.

Bella glared at me so fiercely, that I didn't want to even look at her.

"You're a stubborn ass," She shook her head.

"Bella, I'm not retiring. Stop trying to force it on me."

"You'll die before you can even see the kids go to kindergarten. Can't you see that I'm trying to keep you here with us for as long as I can?"

"It's not your job to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

"I'm your wife. It is my job and I'm the only one who's taking it seriously. You can't work sixteen hour days, sleep for five, and then get up to do it all over again. It's not healthy."

"You've been saying that since you met me. Have I ever changed?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, and maybe that's the problem. You think you can do everything on your own, but you can't, Edward."

"Stop whining and complaining. I happen to like my work schedule. I even started working from home so I could go slower. On your request, I might add."

"I'm looking out for you. Please, just indulge me. Take a month off to sleep, damn it."

"A month?" I chocked on my sandwich. "Bella, I'm about to start a revolution of the most epic proportions and you want me to rest? Just let it go. You're getting on my fucking nerves."

Bella pushed her chair from the table and stomped out of the room without another word.

Roman and Sophia looked at me, their eyes wide and clear, as if they knew what was going on.

"Mommy's having one of her moments. Don't give her the satisfaction," I told them. "She gets like this when she worries. You'll soon learn to stay out of her way for that one week of the month when she can't be tamed."

A fork came flying past my head, barely missing my ear.

"I'm not on my period!"

I rolled my eyes, continuing to eat my sandwich.

* * *

A week later, my brothers and father were scattered throughout the room. I tried to corral them into concentrating, but they weren't really paying attention. Carlisle had a thick volume of an encyclopedia on his lap, scanning the pages. Alec was on his phone, probably texting Jane. While Emmett and Jasper were throwing a football across the room, coming precariously close to damaging a priceless, antique, Tiffany lamp.

"Can we please focus?" I took off my glasses, throwing them on the desk. "We have to finish this meeting."

"Fine, continue. We're listening." Jasper propped his feet up on my table, continuing to throw the ball.

"I have two more people on the list. The final two people." I stared at the page in front of me, which had various names all with a red line through them. I had been steadily working my way down, eradicating any threat to my power for the past six months.

"And then what do you plan on doing?" Carlisle asked, barely listening, now flipping through a travel magazine.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted. "I haven't thought that far."

"Well, once you get this embezzlement business settled, I suggest you take it easy for a while. Lay low and let the anger boil over while people get used to the idea of everyone being gone," he said.

"Thanks for the advice." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll take that into consideration."

"I mean it, Edward. You can't kill everyone in the city and then just assume people are going to be okay with it. They need time to adjust." He got up from his seat and began to walk around the room. "Every decade or so some brave soul, like yourself, takes control and just wipes everyone out. Then you start the cycle of destruction all over again with new blood."

We all rolled our eyes and sighed, having heard his philosophy fifty times before.

"New blood brings new opportunities to thrive. More money, more outlets for control. It's all very exciting." Carlisle began to breathe heavily.

"Dad, stop before you have an orgasm," Jasper muttered.

"I think this is your time to bring a new voice to this city, Edward." He turned to me. "I like your ideas, although I will admit that I was a little shocked to get back and hear about your plans."

"I just need to make sure no one will stand in my way in the next coming months."

"I'm sure you will have a clear path to glory!" Emmett hailed dramatically.

Alec raised his wrist, checking his watch… yet again.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked, pissed off that he seemed occupied with something else besides me.

"Jane and I have a lunch date," he said, smiling proudly.

I was about to tell him to fuck off when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

Katy Nana poked her head in. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the guns are here."

"Finally." I stood up. "Gentlemen, we will have to finish this later."

"Yes!" Alec was the first one out of the door, followed by the rest of them.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second." Emmett held me back in my office.

"If you must," I sighed.

"Uh… as you know, Rose and I are trying to adopt." He shuffled his feet, clearly having trouble finding words. "I think we found a birth mom we like."

I hated to have this conversation with him. I loved my older brother—he knew that—and I would love to give him anything he wanted, but there were certain things that I had to deny. This adoption was tricky. Rose and Emmett wanted a baby so badly and had been trying. If we were a "normal" family, they would be the perfect candidates to be parents. On paper, they were in a great position to care for a child. Rich. Well connected. Warm. Loving. But as head of the family, I had the final say.

"Emmett, this isn't the best time to talk about this."

"You've put it off for too long," he argued. "Please, Edward. Rosie is getting anxious. We need you to sign off on this so we can get the adoption going. The mother is a good applicant and she's got a clean record. You can meet her if you'd like."

"Emmett, I can't grant this to you. When we last talked, you said you had a baby ready, not a surrogate mother lined up. That's too risky."

"I know, but Rose fell in love with this girl. It would be a closed adoption. She gives birth and she gives it up."

"It's too dangerous. We talked about this"

I had set up guidelines for this adoption several months ago. A baby that came with no baggage. That meant no family, no parents, no questions; no answers.

"There are millions of babies for you to choose from. Pick one."

"It doesn't work like that. We have our hearts set on this baby. Please, just tell me I can go ahead with it," Emmett said furiously.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll talk then. I have business to attend to."

I made my way downstairs where William was frantically guiding men through the house. They were carrying large wooden boxes that held my explosives. Emmett passed me, bumping my shoulder harshly on the way out. I chose to let him go without pistol whipping his ass.

"Take them down to the gun vault in the basement. Don't touch anything!" William shouted. There were feet on the staircase below, and I couldn't wait to see what goodies came in the mail today. I knew it was going to take some time for everything to get set up downstairs, so I left them to it. William would keep everything in order.

I walked to the kitchen where I found Bella standing at the counter, her back turned to me. She was humming a tune I didn't recognize, but it sounded kind of nice.

She was still mad at me for not heeding to her wishes and taking some time to myself. I couldn't tell her that I just needed a few more weeks until all of this would be over, and we could have all the time we wanted. I understood her worries, but she had to let me work.

Unfortunately, our fights were incredibly verbally violent. We were both so stubborn that nothing would ever get solved. Bella and I could live in the same house for a month, not talking to each other or pretending to care. Truth was: we both cared… a lot.

I sighed and walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She jumped a little. "Oh, you scared the shit out of me."

I kissed her shoulder. "Where is everyone?"

"Katy Nana is polishing silver, the babies are sleeping, and I gave everyone else the rest of the day off."

"Bella, you can't keep doing that. They work for a reason."

"Unlike you, some people enjoy relaxing," she said, continuing to chop vegetables on the cutting board.

"Are we still going to fight about this?"

She shrugged.

I started kissing her neck, under her ear, moving around to reach the top of her collarbone. "I'm trying, Bella. Just give me some time."

"Time is limited, Edward. You can't live forever."

I hugged her tightly against my chest. "Forgive me."

"No."

"Forgive me," I whispered huskily. She shuddered.

"No. I hate you right now."

"Woman, forgive me."

"Fine." She laughed quietly. "If you promise to slow down."

"Give me another week and then we can have all the time we want." I turned her head towards me so I could kiss her full lips. It was far too short, but I conceded since she needed to breathe.

"Let's go have sex." I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and carry her upstairs.

"Edward, no." She giggled as I tickled her soft skin with the whiskers of my five o'clock shadow. "I'm cooking."

I pulled away from her so I wouldn't be tempted and leaned against the counter. "Cooking what?"

"I'm trying out some new recipes." She fed me a piece of carrot.

"This looks like appetizer food for a party. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Well, there's a lot happening in the next few months, party-wise. The babies' christening, then Rose and Alice have their birthdays in the same month. Then your birthday, which is always a big deal. I like to be prepared."

"Good." I rubbed my hands together. "So what are we making?"

Bella looked at me with an astonished face. "You're going to help me cook?"

"Yes, I think I am." I took off my suit jacket and rolled up my shirt sleeve. "What's on the menu?"

"Crab-stuffed mushroom caps." She grinned and went into the pantry, coming back with a pink apron. "If you're going to cook, you need the proper attire."

"Bella, I'm not wearing that."

"Yes, you are." She jumped up and threw it over my head. She wrapped her arms around my middle, tying it behind me. "See, it's not so bad."

"Why can't I have the blue one?"

"Because they blue one is for experts like me. Pink is for rookies. Carmela will be so happy that she's graduated colors."

"I'm already not liking this." I washed my hands under the hot water of the sink.

"You look kind of sexy in that."

"You think so?"

"I might need to keep that in the bedroom." She gave that sensual stare from under her lashes. It drove me fucking insane.

"Bella, please don't tempt me. I will put your ass on this fucking stove and pound the shit out of you." I gripped the countertop.

"Later, Edward." She kissed me. "You can start melting the butter."

"Butter for what?"

"The top of the mushrooms. The butter will help them bake in the oven."

We worked silently, her doing all the hard stuff, while I just stood at the stove, watching a big slab of fat melt in a pan.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" I asked her.

"Renee wasn't an amazing cook or anything, but she had a few good recipes," Bella answered. "And my grandmothers were pretty great. We would always make things in the kitchen. It was our bonding time before they died."

"That's nice. All Cici and I ever did was drink."

"That's bonding time in its own right, I guess."

"Not when you're thirteen and can't hold your liquor. Promise me you'll never leave the babies alone with her."

"I don't even want to think about what could happen." Bella came over to the stove with the cutting board filled with vegetables. She poured them all in a pan, and they began to sizzle.

"Your father will be here next week for the babies' baptism. The jet is gassed up and ready to get him."

"He's still not happy about that. He thinks you're trying to impress him."

"I am."

"Well, he doesn't like it. You're flaunting your money. You know it makes him uncomfortable," she said.

"I can't help that I'm rich, Bella. You married wealthy."

"While Charlie's here, can we tone it down a little?" She hugged me.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Ten minutes later, we had to prep the mushrooms to be filled.

"Edward, you have to be gentle," Bella scolded playfully. "You can't scoop out that much so fast. They'll break."

"This takes too long. Don't they have some kind of machine for this?"

"No. Besides, it feels better to do it by hand. The product will be worth it."

"I sure hope so. I'm starving."

"Okay, so we have to toss the mushroom caps with olive oil, salt, and pepper before stuffing them."

It was a long process, but we finally got every mushroom filled to the brim with some kind of crab mixture that I tried to eat by itself, but Bella wouldn't let me.

I sat down at the dining room table, exhausted.

"Damn, is this what you do all day?" I sipped a glass of wine.

"Now you see what everyone goes through. We all have work, but we know how to take breaks too."

"Bella, not now," I said through my teeth.

"I'm sorry." She raised her hands in surrender.

"What else can we make?"

"I was going to bake a cake later. And then I have to do some baby food."

"You make the baby food?"

"Where have you been for the past three months, Edward? I mash it all myself. It's healthier that way. I know exactly what goes into it."

"You're incredible." I was so in awe right now, it was hard to keep my face from breaking into a smile.

She shrugged as if it were nothing. "I have help."

"You should be proud of yourself. I couldn't keep this house running for a day if I tried." I continued to drink my wine.

"We should switch jobs and try."

"Bella, you would ruin us if I let you take over."

"Hey, I could do it if you trusted me enough." I hit my arm.

"I don't think so. We would go down in flames."

The timer on the oven beeped.

"They're done!' Bella hopped up from the table. She brought back a plate of stuffed mushrooms a couple of minutes later and the bottle of wine with another glass. "Lunch is served."

"Wow. They look good," I said as she set them down on the table. "We made those?"

"Yeah. Congratulations."

"Let's do a taste test." I picked one up, popping it in my mouth.

"How is it?"

"Delicious,." I said while chewing, "Hot, but delicious."

In the span of minutes, I ate probably ten. I didn't know if they were exactly healthy or not, but that didn't stop me from devouring the tray.

"Goodness, Edward. Slow down." Bella stopped me from choking.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Because you worked through it." She took the empty tray from the table and began to walk into the kitchen.

I got up to follow her. "Isabella, are we going to keep going around in circles with this?"

"Yes, until you give into me and take off."

"No," I said firmly.

"Edward, you do realize that you had a heart attack at twenty-five, right? That's not normal."

"It was a stress heart attack. It wasn't like I'm fat and unhealthy. I can't help it if I work too hard sometimes."

"Whatever, Edward." She dismissed me. "Do what you want."

I was about to turn this into a full blown war, but William came into the kitchen. "Sir, the guns are ready for your inspection."

I stammered past him and out of the room. I went down to the basement, past the gym and giant TV mounted on the wall, to the gun room.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." A soft feminine voice chimed. "I've categorized the new arrivals by caliber. They're in the back right hand corner."

"Thank you."

The place looked like a library, with shelves and rows of guns lines against the wall. There were just over one thousand, and they were my own personal collection that I had amassed over the years. All different shapes, sizes, colors, and calibers hung from pegs.

"Which ones are these?" I went to the back, picking up a small black pistol.

"That would be a Walther PPK. Modeled after the Nazi war guns of the 1940's. Small, compact, with a punch."

"Order five more," I said, placing it back on the wall and moving onto the next one.

Being a gun distributor took time and meticulous planning. I had to anticipate who would want what even before they realized it themselves. I didn't sell to countries or armies because that had the potential to get rather messy. I wasn't in the game of starting wars. I had single-handedly privatized the gun trade, and I was damned good at it.

"This one is nice." Bella suddenly appeared. She held a large, shining, silver Dessert Eagle in her hands.

"It's too big for you."

"I could use it." She raised her arms.

"For one shot before you get backfired into the wall."

"How many did you get this morning?"

"A small shipment, just to test them out before I get more orders."

Bella set the gun down and stuck her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "I don't want to fight about this anymore, Edward. If you want to work yourself to death, go ahead."

"Stop trying to guilt me into doing what you want."

"I'm not," she insisted. "This is a moot point because we're too stubborn to actually get anything done about it."

"You shouldn't be so worried all the time. I told you I would take a break soon. You just need to trust me on that."

"I do." She placed her hands on my chest. "I just hate to think of something happening between then and now."

I didn't feel like talking anymore, so I kissed her.

Her lips were soft and full against mine, but it was strong from the very beginning. I might have been a little too rough, pushing her against the wall island in the middle of the room, but she never stopped me. I lifted her up, parting her legs, pushing myself between them.

"I'm still mad at you,"she whispered between kisses.

I pulled the shirt over her head. "Angry sex is the best sex."

"I guess we'll find out." She ripped the belt from my pants.

I took her hard and fast, amongst the guns. Her screams were loud, but we were downstairs so I doubted they disturbed anyone. And I was definitely right. Angry sex was by far the best sex.

* * *

That Sunday, it was one of those weird days when the seasons didn't realize it should be hot. I woke up at seven, and it was so dark outside because of the storm clouds, it could have been night. The rain was pounding against the window pane, and the room was freezing.

Bella's teeth chattered and she pulled the blanket up over her head. I was about to hand her my sheet, but there was a knock at the door.

I got up and pulled on a robe, going to answer it.

"I've brought breakfast, sir." Carmela stood there with a tray of food covered by silver domes. The strong smell of coffee was almost orgasmic.

"You can put it on the desk." I pointed.

She nodded. "The babies are up and changed. We'll feed them and then dressed for church."

"Thank you. And could you turn on the fireplace? It's freezing in here."

"Of course." She ran to the electric fireplace in the corner. It roared to life and began cracking with heat. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, that's all. Make sure William is ready to go so we won't be late to church."

She curtseyed slightly and then left the room.

Bella was still shaking in cold so I went into the closet and grabbed one of her furs. It was a beautiful black and grey, soft, rabbit coat.

I placed it over her body and kissed her cheek. "Bella, sweetheart, breakfast is here."

"No." She took the coat and rolled over.

"The coffee is going to get cold if you don't wake up."

It took about ten minutes, but I finally had her propped up against the headboard enough to eat some food.

"It's too early for this,"she complained.

"We have church. You had to get up anyway."

"I could have slept another hour. I was up all night with the babies. Roman didn't want to go down at all."

"I know; I heard."

She started to butter some toast. "So, I got a call from Rosalie yesterday. She was kind of a mess."

"About?" I asked, even though I already knew where this conversation was heading.

"She wants that baby, Edward, and she loved the birth mother."

"I can't give it to her. There are too many loose ends."

"Like what? They just want to be happy."

"And I want them to be happy, but it's my job to keep the family safe."

"A baby poses a threat to our safety? Explain that."

"Not the baby, the mother. I don't know her; I don't know her family, or her motives. She might be the nicest, sweetest woman on the planet, and I'm sure she's great, but I have to think about the 'what if's'."

"Then what do they need to do to get a baby?"

"I've already had this talk with them. They need a single kid, preferably not local, who doesn't have any connections. When you adopt a child, you also adopt whatever comes with it. It's too dangerous."

"I understand. I just don't know how to explain that to her. She's so set in her ways."

"She's a bitch and I don't know why Emmett married her." I wiped my hands on a napkin and got up from bed, going to turn down the fire.

"Edward, don't say that. She's your sister-in-law."

"And I've never liked her," I said.

"You liked her enough to fuck her," Bella said under her breath. I don't think she planned for me to hear that.

I glared at her and she shrugged.

* * *

Church was packed to the brim with people. Of course, the Cullens had their usual spot up front. This was one of the first times I could remember when we were all here at the same time, on respectable terms. Well, Emmett and Rosalie were blatantly ignoring me, but I didn't pay them any mind. Carlisle and Esme were sitting behind Bella and me, in good moods. The babies sat in their carriers next to me, thankfully sleeping. They were dressed in the most ridiculous frilly outfits. I looked at them everytime I wanted a quick laugh.

"Edward, why are you on your phone?" Bella asked me while we waited for the church to fill and service to start.

"I live on my phone," I said, checking emails and messages.

"You're going to get us in trouble with Father."

"He can suck my dick."

She sighed and shuddered at my vulgarity.

"I'll go to confessional if you want," I said.

"Good. We have a lot to talk about."

Service started and I tried to pay attention, but then got bored quickly. When I was in high school and came to church with my parents, I thought that the boredom came with my immaturity. I hoped that as I grew older, I would be able to sit through church and actually learn something. But here I was, thirty-years old and about to fall asleep.

I started to count backwards from one thousand. I went through all the state capitols in my head, organized my desk at home in my mind, and calculated how many steps it would take to walk to the nearest Starbucks. Father was still talking.

To make matters worse, Bella was in an absolutely sinful, curve hugging purple dress. It had a low cut neckline that wasn't so bad that she couldn't wear it at church, and the hem was just above her knee. But how the hell was I supposed to stay focused on the service? And the shoes. God, the shoes. Spiked, black, Louboutin pumps. I was going crazy. This was pure torture.

"Edward, time for communion." Bella hit my knee.

"Huh?" I snapped myself out of my haze. "Oh, good. We're almost through."

Communion in a church of this size took forever. We went up to receive the bread and wine, then had to move out of the way for everyone else. I was once again bored until service was finally over.

"We'll take the babies home." Carlisle took Roman and Sophia from me. "You guys go to confessional."

"Thank you." Bella took my hand, leading me to the more secluded side of the church.

We had to wait for Father to finish his socializing before he was ready to receive us.

"I was wondering if you we could go in together," Bella asked him.

"We usually don't do that," he replied softly. "If you need to see me as a couple, we can schedule a time during the week for counseling."

"We don't need counseling," I said defensively.

Bella squeezed my hand, an indication to calm down.

"Confession is a private moment between me and a single person. I would rather prefer to do it one-on-one."

"Please, if you could just make an exception," Bella begged.

I didn't feel like hearing him protest any longer so I pulled Bella into one side of the booth. There wasn't enough room for the both of us, so she had to sit on my lap. Father was not happy about the situation, evident by his sighs on the other side of the meshed wicker partition, but accepted that this was how it was going to be.

"May the Lord be in our heart to help you make a good confession," he said.

I crossed myself. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. It has been one month since my last confession."

Then Bella went.

"What are we hear to talk about, my children?" Father asked.

"Well, I have a lot of confusion going on around me right now." Bella took off with her confession. "I just need to talk about how to manage my worries."

"What are you worried about?"

"I want to support Edward. I really do, and I try not to ask questions, but I have so much anxiety over his health, his dealings…"

"Father, I've told her time and time again that this shouldn't be her concern," I interrupted. "Her life would be so much easier if she would just let me work in peace."

"I try," she admitted. "But I can't sleep at night some times when he's out. I don't smother him, but I just couldn't live with myself if he ended up dead because of something stupid."

I shifted her on my lap, gripping her hip hard, telling her to watch what she said.

"So are you mad at me because of what I keep from you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not mad at all. I just don't understand why you can't see how this is affecting me."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you're being overdramatic about all of this. I treat you well, I provide for you, I'm not beating you or cheating. You have a good life and I work hard to make that possible. By default, you should be happy about it."

Bella didn't like that at all. She turned on me with a face so angry I was scared for Father on the other side. "By default? What the hell does that mean?"

"That didn't come out right. I meant to say that we're married; this is what I am. You have to deal with it as my wife."

"I'm not going to leave you, I'm just asking for you to slow down before you exhaust yourself at forty, fall over, and die. I know I sound whiny, but I can't help it."

"I live a hell of a life as far as my occupation, so to come home and be more stressed out, is not what I need."

Bella and I didn't speak for a second, waiting for Father to say something.

"I remember having this same conversation with your parents, Edward. I think that it's only natural for Bella to feel this way. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sure, but I'm asking for a little time to make it all right."

Just two more people…

"I think in any marriage, compromise is necessary. You two just happen to be the most tenacious people I have ever met." He chuckled.

I was through listening to him and his advice. I think Bella was as well. She seemed a lot less edgy than she had been over the past few days. I think all she needed was for us to have a mediator for our conversations so it didn't blow up in our faces and turn into something we couldn't control. When we heard each other like this— calmly —we made sense.

Bella leaned in. "I'm sorry."

"I am as well." I hung my head. "I get what you're saying and I'll try to do better."

"That's all I asked." She moved her ass a little. She had no idea what she was doing, but it set off a physical reaction.

" Bella, stop it," I whispered.

Father was still talking.

She continued to move around on my lap. "Can we leave? My legs are cramping up in here."

"Only one at a time, Bella. I don't know why you thought we could both fit."

"We needed to do this together."

"Stop." I held her leg still.

"And now we pray," Father said. "Bow your heads."

Bella and I did as we were told. With my hand on her leg, feeling her skin and her dress riding further up, I couldn't help myself.

"Lord, please bless these two in marriage and keep them sane…" he began.

Bella gasped when my fingers began to dance their way up her thigh. I stroked her skin, feeling her heat up and react to my touch. She felt so good, squirming on my lap. I had to go further. I pushed her dress up, tickling, pinching, and feeling as I did.

"We thank you, Lord, for giving us the wisdom and strength to be faithful to your word. We understand that it's hard to stay faithful, but we keep you in our minds always…" Father continued.

My hand reached higher, up the dress, between Bella's legs, parting them easily. She didn't fight me in the slightest. My fingers ghosted over her upper thighs. She was enjoying my touch. Her whole body shook.

Bella was so ready for me, breathing heavily, but keeping her head down in prayer. She wasn't wearing anything overtly sexy under her dress, just a regular pair of cotton panties, but God, if they didn't drive me into a sexual frenzy. With one finger, I traced her opening over the fabric.

"Oh." Bella gipped the sides of the partition, her knuckles white.

"And keep them focused on the task at hand..." Father said, his voice sage-like and filled with wisdom.

She trembled when I parted her legs even further, just teasing her entrance, still not moving her panties.

"Lord, keep these two on the path of love and help them to have a healthy relationship. To follow you as you have instructed through your word."

"Yes," Bella exhaled. I became painfully hard.

I nimbly pushed her underwear to the side, and the wetness that was dripping from her pussy was so enticing. I ran my finger up her slit slowly, intentionally. She started to move her hips in rhythm with my gentle strokes, holding onto the booth like she would fly away.

"God, yes." Her head flew back in pleasure.

"Yes, God." Father nodded. "Please bless your children and keep them in your hands as you bring them through their trials…"

I inserted one finger, sliding in without any resistance. She shivered violently. I added another, pushing all the way until my knuckle met skin. I went even deeper.

Bella's breathing picked up. "Thank you. Yes."

I ran the pad of my thumb over her nerves and felt her insides quake. She collapsed towards me, still holding onto the sides of the booth. I tried to control her, but there was no going back. The bench started to squeak as she bounced on my fingers.

"And may your praises continue to rain down on them as they raise their wonderful children, Roman and Sophia."

I stroked, and wiggled, and teased with my fingers.

"Almighty God, who does freely pardon all who repent and turn to Him, now fulfill in every contrite heart the promise of redeeming grace; forgiving all our sins, and cleansing us from an evil conscience; through the perfect sacrifice of Christ Jesus our Lord."

"Amen!" Bella said loudly, coming on my lap. Her head was thrown back, her arms outstretched, her breathing heavy, her eyes shut closed, and her skin sweaty.

"Amen," Father replied.

* * *

**HOLY CHURCH HORNINESS BATMAN**

You're all going to hell for reading that. Shame on you all. I know you loved it. Ha.

I know it's been a long time since the last update, but gotta take my time with these last few chapters to make sure everything is perfect. Still working hard to finish up. Hope you're ready.

Thanks to Jenny for beta'ing, of course. And thanks to everyone for reading.

Until next time, Adios!


	39. Chapter 39

Opening Day

BELLA POV

"_The Freedom to kill is the right to every human being, even if it produces the worst consequences." –Mark Twain_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie MEyer.

* * *

I took the makeup brush and ran it over my eyelid, artfully smudging my skin with eye shadow. I was going for a different kind of look than normal and I wasn't sure how I liked it so far.

"Alice, are you sure this is what the magazine said?" I asked, looking at her in the reflection of my bathroom mirror.

"I think so. Maybe you're using too much. It looks funny." Her face scrunched up.

"Why do you read that garbage?"

"It's not garbage! Here, let me try." Alice took the brush and began doing my makeup herself.

"I don't like this." I sat with my hands in my lap. "I'm just going to wipe it off before the night is over."

"But you promised we could at least try it," Alice said. "And it doesn't look that bad."

"Yes, it does," I argued.

We were currently getting ready for a birthday party for a rather wealthy philanthropist named Conner Dunn. He was an older man with his hands in everything from education to public policy to medical wellbeing. He was very influential in the community, and the Cullens had been invited to attend his small gathering. He also happened to be one of Edward's professors at Brown, and one of his favorites. The only ones not joining us were Alec, Jane, Carlisle, and Esme.

We were more than happy to go.

Emmett had told me that a lot of Edward's college buddies would be there since they all knew Mr. Dunn as well. I couldn't believe my ears at first until he pulled out a Dartmouth yearbook and showed me a very young, smiling Edward in a fraternity picture, with Greek letters spelled across his chest on a sweatshirt. I nearly fell out of my chair.

The Edward I knew would never be social enough to be in a fraternity, especially one with manly bonding. He explained that he just joined because Jasper and Emmett had, but he was glad he did. The connections were invaluable, he said. I couldn't wait to hear about College Edward stories.

"There, I'm done," Alice sighed proudly.

"I'm not wearing all of this makeup." I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a clown, all thanks to Alice's new fashion magazine. She decided I was her test dummy.

"I agree," Rose said, shaking her head.

I reached for one of the makeup wipes and began taking it all off. I was more a natural kind of girl and Edward preferred it that way too. This was ridiculous. Once my face was free of powders and liquids, I started again.

Five minutes later, I was finished and I had a healthy glow, nothing overly done or dramatic.

I pulled my hair out of its pins and let it fall over my shoulders, styling it simply. I stood up and smoothed out my dress. It was black and fitted around my body until it fell at the knee. It was actually kind of sexy, but I didn't realize that until I put it on.

"Wow, your boobs look great in that," Alice commented, looking at me in the mirror.

"Thank you." I shrugged.

"I wish I was pregnant just for the breasts." Alice hung her head, gazing at her own chest.

I watched Rosalie's face fall slightly. I glared at Alice who rolled her eyes. Rose walked out of the bathroom, sniffling.

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to," she replied. "I wasn't trying to make her sad."

"You know she's sensitive about that topic."

"I'm not going to shut my mouth every time I want to talk about babies. That's stupid. She's been crying for five years on my shoulder. I understand, but millions of women can't have kids. They don't bawl their eyes out every second," Alice ranted.

"I'll go do damage control." I headed into the bedroom where Rose was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry about this." She shook her head. "I hate crying."

"I know you do." I sat down, rubbing her back. "She didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"When you… lost the first one, was it hard for you?" Rose blew her nose.

"Incredibly hard. I didn't know how to handle it. I would just cry for days and I was so young."

"Do you think about it now?"

I nodded. "Sometimes. Roman and Sophia would have an older sibling. It's so strange to think that."

"I'm sorry we never helped you through it."

"I know you are, but you have us here if you ever need anything."

"Thank you so much." Rose hugged me tightly. "I just kind of want to be alone for a minute."

"Okay, we'll be in the bathroom."

I got up and let her be so that she could have a good cry.

I thought about Elizabeth a lot, but didn't shed many tears anymore. Only when I really contemplated how my future might have changed if she was here. It was hard for me, but harder for Rosalie. She had lost so many now, and I couldn't imagine the pain she went through.

Alice was finishing up her hair when I went back to the bathroom.

"You're being really insensitive," I told her.

"I am not. I love her like a sister, but I can't stand it when she gets all depressed like that. It brings down my mood."

"Because it's all about Alice?" I said sarcastically, pulling on my red stiletto heels. They were very high, but I could do it.

She didn't bother acknowledge me.

Rosalie pulled herself together and joined us in the bathroom to finish up getting ready. She smiled and put on her usual joyful face, but she was hurting so much. I tried to be as comforting as I could. She and Alice were my older sisters, for all intents and purposes. I loved them both fiercely, and it hurt when one of them were in pain.

I held the banister of the staircase as I went down slowly, trying not to fall before I even got out of the door.

"Hot stuff." Emmett catcalled as we descended. "I like what I see."

Rosalie ran to him like a schoolgirl. Alice did the same with Jasper.

Edward was in the corner, shaded in darkness like some kind of mysterious enigma. He had a flute of champagne held close to his face, his lips in a smirk. He was in a pewter gray suit with a skinny black tie; perfectly formal without trying too hard. His hair was styled, yet disheveled at the same time, as it always was.

"What exactly are you trying to do to me?" he asked when I walked towards him. "Mrs. Cullen, you are going to be turning heads tonight."

"I want to turn your head." I pushed him gently against the wall.

"Your hormones are getting the best of you again." He chuckled. "We talked about this over aggressive sexual nature."

"I can't help it."

"You know what would set your outfit off even more?" He pulled me closer to him.

"What is that?"

Edward reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a strand of shining diamonds.

"You bought me another gift?" I exhaled in surprise, watching the jewels sparkle. "Wow."

"I've had it for a while. I forgot to give it to you on Valentine's. You distracted me with those chocolate dipped strawberries."

The color in my face rose as I remembered that particular night of sexual debauchery.

He turned me around and moved my hair, placing the necklace around me before fastening it.

He kissed my bare shoulder. "Beautiful."

There was a knock at the door, interrupting our moment.

"The elder Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Gioni presented Carlisle and Esme in the foyer like this was some kind of grand ball.

"We've come to babysit." Esme held up her bags of gifts for Roman and Sophia. "I'm so excited and Carlisle will be on his best behavior."

"I haven't cared for a baby in thirty years." He shrugged. "I'm sure it's not that different."

We had made headway on rebuilding some sort of relationship with them. It wasn't as solid as before, but Edward had toned down his anger. I don't think he saw them as enemies anymore, so it was getting better. He was finally comfortable in leaving the babies alone with Carlisle and Esme, who opted out of the birthday party tonight. Of course, they would be under the watchful eye of Katy Nana, but I was sure everything would be fine.

There was light talk as we drank a little and prepared to leave. Edward wanted to go, but we were about half an hour early. I knew if I just kept him entertained throughout the night, he wouldn't get aggravated. He didn't do well in social settings like parties. Too many people made him anxious, which made him grouchy and angry. No one wanted to see that.

The catalyst that pushed us out of the door was when Bosco ran and almost knocked me over. Thankfully, Edward caught me when my heels slipped on the marble flooring. Bosco was just excited with the commotion in the house, but Edward nearly forced us into the cars and the dog into the basement.

Edward actually drove this time, letting William have the night off with his wife. We took a silver Bentley that had plush seats and lots of leg room. I seemed like a miniature doll compared to the expansive dashboard and extra-large gadgets of the car.

The lights of the city came into view and Edward began to fidget. I knew something was up.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah." He cracked his neck.

"You're lying."

"I just don't know what to expect tonight."

"Why?"

"These guys… I haven't seen them since college and most of them weren't that upstanding then. I just don't how they will react to me."

"Sounds like a college reunion. Just loosen up. Don't be so serious all the time."

"You're right." He sighed.

The party was held at a conference center near the water. It was on the edge of the docks so we could see the water as we parked. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I liked what I saw so far.

I opened the door and made sure I had the gift of wine we brought before stepping out. Edward was there immediately to help me.

"Those are kind of high, Bella." He pointed to my shoes. "You going to be okay?"

"Yes," I glared, "I'm not going to fall over and die."

"Just checking." He chuckled.

The rest of the group parked slightly after us and we walked inside. We had arrived during social and cocktail hour so no one had sat down to dinner yet. I placed our gift on the table filled with wrapped presents and bags.

Edward handed me a drink. "Amaretto sour."

"Thank you." I took a sip. It was good. Really good.

"There's an open bar tonight so I plan to take full advantage." He drank some of the clear liquid in his glass. It smelled like gin and tonic.

"So, where is this famous teacher who you look up to so much? I have to meet him," I said.

"Are you going to embarrass me?" He grinned.

"Of course not. I just want to know the college you. I have a feeling he was quite different."

"That he was. And wild." Edward put his hand on the small of my back, pushing us into a larger ballroom.

Almost immediately, several different men accosted him. They all looked to be about the same age and of the same mold; rich, smart, products of fine homes, and extremely attractive.

"Oh, brother." Edward ran a hand through his hair and then put on a smile.

"Eddie!" A massive man nearly ran over to us. He was almost as big as Emmett. "What the fuck are you doing here? I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I came for the party. Jasper and Emmett are here too."

"I see that." He clapped his shoulder roughly. "I missed you boys."

"We couldn't run away from you fast enough," Edward joked. I think.

The man turned to me. "And who is this?"

Edward's hold on me tightened. "This is my wife, Bella. Bella, this is one of my fraternity brothers Callahan Reed."

"It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"No, no. I'm a hugger." I was ripped form Edward and lifted into the air.

I found out that all of Edward's college friends were huggers. It was strange at first, but I began to expect it as the night went on. I met men with strange first names that proved how rich their families were and their wives who seemed to be of the same class.

As I suspected, Emmett and Jasper were the social butterflies in college, leaving Edward to pave his own way. Callahan told crazy stories about Edward in the fraternity that I was apprehensive to believe. Things like putting fully assembled cars on the roof of the gym and boarding up the Dean's office. Or on one occasion, stealing a cadaver from the health science building during Halloween. Edward didn't deny a thing. He just laughed and recalled memories that he had seemed to forgotten.

This wasn't the normal posh crowd we tended to see at parties. The room was filled with staunch liberal intellectuals who loved to debate about social unrest. The conversations got interesting, fueled by alcohol, but it was all in jest. Many of the guests were from the city, but more were from out of town and not really familiar with whom I was. Edward made sure they knew I was his wife, and he told me that I gave a remarkable show of impressing them, which was hard with this crowd.

My drinks were kept full, and I enjoyed the buzz while meeting everyone; although, I made sure to pace myself.

"Come on, I want you to meet him." Edward pulled me towards an older looking man with the cutest blue and yellow bowtie I had ever seen. He was short and round, with thick black glasses and a baldhead, but full white beard.

"Edward Cullen!" he boomed. "Dolores, he's here," the man said to the older lady next to him, I assumed his wife.

"I couldn't miss out on your one thousandth birthday." Edward actually gave the guy a manly hug and pat on the back.

"It's a wonder I still leave fingerprints. I'm so old."

"I'd like to introduce you to my wife. Bella, this is Professor Conner Dunn, the man who basically made my life a living hell for four years at Dartmouth."

"I pushed you because you're smart and weren't using your potential," he said seriously, then softened. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too. Edward's said so many things about you. It's nice to finally meet."

He introduced me to his wife, who was also a professor, and they seemed so much in love. He would kiss her without even realizing it, and she would hold his hand or touch his arm so lightly. We stayed with them for a couple of minutes until someone told us that dinner was being served.

Edward led me to our table that also sat the rest of the family and a few empty chairs. The centerpieces were beautiful roses in small vases and candles. The mood was intimate with the lights dimmed.

"I'm so glad we came to this." Emmett drank from his cup. "I haven't seen these guys in years."

"I know and half of them are still the same as they were in college," Jasper added. "A mess."

A server came by and asked us what kind of wine we wanted. I chose white, while Edward chose red.

After dinner, there was some dancing. A live band played some great music, and Edward nearly yanked me onto the floor. We weren't the type of couple who danced the night away, but on rare occasions, it happened. Usually it was when Edward had enough bourbon to tranquilize a horse, but he was never sloppy. We ended up swirling and swaying for about half an hour, not a care in the world.

"You're fairly light on your feet this evening," Edward said to me.

"All thanks to your good footwork, no doubt."

"Do you care for a break?"

"Yes, actually," I sighed, exhausted of my dips and twirls.

Edward took my hand and led me from the ballroom, onto the patio outside. It was a lot cooler out here, and I breathed a sigh of relief, sitting on one of the benches. He stood against the railing, smoking a cigarette.

"This is by far the most fun I've had in a long time," Edward said.

"I agree. It's nice to get away from the house for a couple of hours."

"I can't argue with that." He sat next to me.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, just enjoying our peace and quiet.

"How's your… hit list going?" I asked. For some reason, the words came out on their own; I didn't even realize until it was too late.

Edward didn't seem shocked at all. He just took a drag and exhaled smoke. "It's going well. Just two left."

"Really? That was fast."

"I work exceedingly quickly when I have a goal in mind."

"Well, can you maybe keep that to yourself while Charlie is here? I want him to have a pleasant visit."

"I wouldn't dare upset the delicate balance between a father and his daughter." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "Should I just move out of the house until he leaves?"

"No, I'm sure he's warmed up enough now that you dubious activities don't bother him as much as they used to."

"You're too kind."

* * *

The next day, I was sitting at a table in a street side café in the city, waiting for Edward to meet me on his lunch break. It was the perfect temperature outside and people seemed to be taking advantage of the weather, walking around or eating lunch in the open like we were.

"Would you like anything to drink?" a waitress asked me.

"Just more water." I smiled.

"No problem."

I spotted Edward across the street, waiting for traffic to disperse before crossing. He looked so incredibly handsome today in a more casual look than he usually wore. I hadn't seen him today before he left for work, so this sight was something to behold.

Edward rarely wore jeans, but when he did, he wore then extremely well. They were tight, but not too tight, and hung just the right way. His white t-shirt underneath didn't have a wrinkle in sight and over it, he wore a navy blue military-like jacket that made his chest seem even broader than usual. He had on Aviator sunglasses and his hair was in its usual form of disarray.

"Sorry I'm late." He leaned down to kiss me.

I was slightly stunned and left my mouth handing open for a couple of seconds while he sat across from me.

"What?" he asked, taking off his glasses.

"You look… good."

"Oh, well, thank you." He seemed genuinely surprised that I thought so.

"What's with the casualness?"

"We're doing some moving around in the office, so everyone got to dress down."

"Moving furniture and stuff?"

"More or less. We're trying to clean up before the Feds show up." Edward shrugged, waving over our waitress. "Have you ordered?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"Good." The waitress came over with a happy disposition. Edward didn't even let her greet him. "We'll have two chicken Caesar salads, one with no onions and the other with no tomatoes. I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio with one ice cube. If it's more than one, I'm complaining to the manager. That will be all."

She looked taken aback, and stuttered.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, belittling the waitress further. "Would you like me to repeat it again?"

"Uh, no, sir." She shook her head and left.

I sighed, "Edward, you have got to reign in that attitude of yours. It's not going to get you anywhere in life. I hope to God Roman is more temperate than you are."

"He tried to throw a spoon at me this morning. He's going to be worse than I ever was." Edward seemed happy about that. "How has your day been so far?"

We talked about mundane things for a while, not getting into anything heavy over lunch. The waitress from before steered clear of our table, unless it was absolutely necessary when Edward called her over. She was terrified of us.

"So, you're done for the day?" I asked him, almost overly excited at the thought of having him all to myself for the rest of the day.

"Yes, I am." He grinned. "Did you have anything in mind? Sexually, maybe?"

"Edward, stop it. We had sex last night… twice," I whispered. So…

"I can't help it. Something about this spring air has me horny as a beast."

"Sex will have to wait." I stood up from the table, laying down a couple of bills for the waitress' tip. Edward refused to pay it.

"Can you drive me home?" Edward asked, following me onto the sidewalk.

"Sure."

"I had Jasper drop me off at the office this morning."

I looped my arm through his as we walked to the parking garage down the street. "We first we need to go grocery shopping."

"For?"

"All of Charlie's favorite things." I pulled out a list from my purse. "Rainer beer, and smoked blueberry bacon. Those are a must."

"Blueberry bacon? What the hell is that?" Edward eyed me over the rim of his sunglasses.

"It's bacon that's been cured in blueberry jam. It's the best stuff ever. I haven't had it in years."

"Bella, that sounds disgusting."

"It's really good. I'll make you some. When I first went to live with Charlie, that was all I would eat. He bought so many packages of it we couldn't fit anything in the fridge."

We reached the red BMW I took today, and Edward went to the driver's side door.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Driving. Give me the keys."

"I don't think so." I fished them out of my purse.

"Bella, you're not driving my car. Hand them over."

"_Your_ car? As I recall, I got it for a birthday gift from you. I don't see why I can't drive."

"Because you're a bad driver."

I glared and pushed him out of my way. I quickly unlocked the door and got in.

"Bella, this isn't funny. Get out of the car." He slammed his fist on the roof.

"Stop being a jackass. I'm leaving with or without you in twenty seconds."

I got an odd sense of satisfaction as I watched Edward stomp to the other side of the car and sink into the seat next to me.

"See, it's not that bad." I backed out of the parking stop.

As I made my way out of the city, Edward didn't speak one word to me. He never liked it when I drive because he said I went too slow; although, at the same time, was too reckless. I don't understand how that was possible, but he swore I was both. He hated the fact that he had to sit in the passenger's seat.

"You know, Bella, I don't like that fact that you bullied me into this," Edward complained.

"You'll be fine."

"No, I won't be. I feel emasculated and I think we need to talk about this. You have to admit that you're a bad driver."

"I am not," I argued. "I happen to be an excellent driver."

"Please. If I didn't have the police in my pocket, you would have more speeding tickets that you'd know what to do with."

"My father is a cop. He taught me well."

"Bella, this has nothing to do with the fact that Charlie supposedly taught you how to drive. I've never seen the proof of it."

"I need examples of it then. Or we can just wait until Charlie gets here and he can tell you what a good driver I am."

Something in the rearview mirror caught my eye.

The sunlight shone off of the bright windshield of a tinted black Mercedes two cars behind. I had seen it when we were having lunch across the street, or when I pulled out of the parking garage. He was following us.

"Secondly, you rev the engine," Edward continued on his tirade. "You can't go from zero to sixty by just slamming your foot down. You'll blow the whole thing."

"Yeah."

"Bella, are you listening to me?"

"What?" I snapped my head towards him. "Of course. What were we talking about?"

"Just pay attention to the road. There's a sharp curve up here and you tend to take them quickly. You'll mess up the alignment of the wheels."

I saw the car try to get closer. He bypassed a truck on the two lane road and made himself even more obvious.

"Okay, Bella, time for some evasive driving," I said to myself.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I stomped on the gas pedal and took off on the highway. The car jolted me back into the seat, and I kept my hands steady on the wheel so I didn't run off us the road.

"Bella, what the fuck!" Edward held onto the door. "We just talked about this."

"Edward, I think someone's following us."

"Who?" He spun around in the seat.

"That black Mercedes. He's been tailing us from the city. Do you know him?"

"No. What's the license plate? Bella, slow down."

"I'm not slowing down."

"Okay, take this next exit and park in the gas station. See if he follows."

I did as Edward said, slowing down enough to get off of the highway. I immediately made the first right and came across a decaying gas station. It was one of those places that you see on horror movies, but never actually thought existed. The walls were crumbled and the ancient pumps sat outside, just waiting to be used. The attendant inside perked up when I parked out front.

"Duck down." Edward pushed on my head until I was crunched in the seat. I couldn't see over the wheel anymore.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him pull out a gun from underneath the seat. It was a rather large semi-automatic weapon that would be able to fire off hundreds of bullets in a matter of seconds.

I looked to make sure there weren't any civilians around.

"Bella, I said stay down!"

"Sorry." I crouched lower. "Is he still there?"

"No, I haven't seen him. I think we're good." Edward sighed and put the gun down.

"Who was that?" I sat up.

"I'm not sure, but let me drive from now on."

"I can..."

"Don't argue with me right now. Just let me drive," he snapped, his nerves on edge. I knew better than to test him at this point. "I want you to get in the back and lay on the seat."

I climbed over the center console and stretched my body out in the back, staring up at the car roof. Edward quickly took over behind the wheel.

He eased out of the gas station slowly at first, looked, and then went back onto the highway. His pace was slow, his hands gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. The gun sat across his lap, just waiting to be used.

I didn't say a word, not wanting to break his concentration. I bit my lip, wanting so desperately to peek over and see what was going on, but I knew Edward would kill me if I did.

"It's okay, Bella. No one's following us," he informed me. "We're almost home."

"Who was that?"

"I got the license plate. I'll find out, don't worry."

* * *

Charlie arrived early the next week, on a Saturday morning, with Anna in tow. It was just the two of them since the kids were still in school. They were staying with a family friend for the next five days.

"Bella." Charlie actually lifted me up when he got out of the car, squeezing me tightly on the front steps.

"Hey, Dad," I gasped. "Too tight."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He set me back down. "It's just so good to see you."

"You too. How was the flight?"

"Very fancy." Charlie's face twisted in a grimace. "Your private jet is far too much for me, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "We were just trying to make you comfortable."

"He went right to sleep. They were the most luxurious seats I have ever sat in." Anna came up to me with a fairly softer hug.

"I'm glad you guys could come."

"Where's Edward?" Anna asked.

"He's at work. He'll be here soon." It was kind of a half-lie. Edward was upstairs in his office, which was locked and sealed. He asked not to be disturbed because he was dealing with a lot of shit right now. The embezzlement scandal was still going on, and he found out who our mystery stalker was, though, he evading my questions when I asked.

"Where would you like the bags, Mrs. Bella?" William asked me, carrying the few things that they brought.

"The guest room on the second floor," I said.

"I can do that," Charlie protested.

William shifted, escaping him, and went into the house.

"Now look here, Bella," Charlie huffed. "I won't have people waiting on me at all hours of the day. I can do things for myself."

"Dad, you're on vacation. Let someone else do something for a change."

"I don't need it."

"We know, Charlie. You're young and fit." Anna patted his back.

"You're damned right I am," he agreed, puffing out his chest.

I was about to respond when I heard the loud paws of Bosco on the floor of the foyer. I spun around. "Stop!"

He halted in front of the door and sat on his ass.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's the new dog."

"Oh, the one you sent us pictures of?" Anna went up to pat his head. "He doesn't seem overly enthusiastic to me."

"That's after weeks of training. It's like having another baby." I shut the door when they came inside.

"Speaking of, where are my grandkids?" Charlie asked.

"Upstairs, supposedly taking a nap, but they I think they're excited to see you."

We went inside where Gioni was waiting and took their coats. Once again, Charlie didn't approve.

"Bella, you have servants," he pointed out.

"Their family, Dad."

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be having lunch outside so you guys can relax." I led them through the house.

"This place is beautiful." Anna admired the paintings on the wall and soft carpet under her feet. "Even bigger than the last house."

"Edward is something of a connoisseur in the real estate market," I said, pushing open the doors to the back patio. A nice table was already set up.

"Because they all keep getting blown up," Charlie replied.

"Dad, if you're going to do this the whole time you're here, you might as well have stayed in Forks."

"No, I'm just kidding." He sat down. "What are we eating?"

"I figured I'd make some of your favorites. Hamburgers and fries."

"I never get to eat like this at home." He clapped his hands together.

"Because the doctor said you need to be healthier." Anna sat as well. "I won't have you dying in five years."

It was funny to me how wives worry about their husbands. I said the same thing to Edward. Anna and I couldn't be more different from each other, yet we both loved our husbands in a way that made us seem maybe a little too overbearing.

Carmela brought out a frosted glass and poured a Rainer beer. Charlie's eyes grew as it filled, and he took it from her with his mouth open. She curtsied, and then left.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The beer angel. We keep her on staff just for you," I laughed.

"Seriously, Bella. Where did you find Rainer in Chicago?"

"I have my ways. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable here."

"I haven't had one of these in six months, at least." He took a big gulp.

Anna muttered, but didn't say anything. She instead took a small bite of her burger.

Francis nudged my leg under the table. I picked him up and sat him on my lap, but kept his mouth away from the table.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Charlie asked me.

"I already did. It's just easier to eat when I'm feeding the babies. They're on my schedule now."

"I can't wait until they wake up from their nap," Anna cooed. "I just love them so much. Will we be seeing much of Esme and Carlisle while we're here? Us grandparents need to talk shop."

"They'll be around. Everyone's really busy right now, but they all carved out lots of time over the next few days."

Charlie was clearly uncomfortable with spending time with the Cullens. He knew what they did, and I was sure he hated to think that I was one of them. On the few occasions that he's visited, Charlie seemed to be okay with Carlisle, though. It was hard to see that man as anything other than suave and charming. It was only when he turned into the mighty patriarch did you need to worry. Much like his son.

"We should have come at a different time. I knew we should wait," Anna said ruefully.

"No, it's fine," I assured her.

"We're more than happy to have you here." Edward swooped into the conversation with ease and superiority, unbuttoning his jacket as he took a seat next to me.

"There you are." I leaned over, taking off his glasses and kissed him.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Charlie was on his best behavior. He tightly smiled without his normal jabs or under the breath moans.

"I'm glad you guys could come for the babies' christening," Edward said, taking a small bite of his lunch. He looked tired, but kept his energy up. He wasn't sleeping anymore and only ate when I asked him to.

I took his hand, under the table, squeezing it lovingly. He squeezed back, telling me not to worry. I hated seeing him this way.

"It should be interesting. I've never been to a baptism before," Charlie said, sipping his beer. "Renee and I didn't think it was all that important with Bella."

"Yet she's adamant on Roman and Sophia being dunked into a pool of supposed, 'holy water'." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Now you're just making fun of me." I hit his leg. "You know this is important to the family."

"I agree with you, Bella," Anna said.

"Well, that's the boring part of your vacation. If you're up for it, we can go see a little baseball today, Charlie." Edward leaned back in his chair.

"That sounds fantastic," my father replied, sparkly-eyed and excited.

"Maybe you should have a nap," Anna suggested.

"I'm fine." He waved her off.

"I've already called my brothers and we're all going. It is opening day, after all. We can't pass that up, can we?"

"Absolutely not. I could never get Bella to watch baseball with me," Charlie complained.

"I watched; I just didn't participate in the usual conversation that went along with it. "

"She never understood it."

"I tried." I shrugged. "It never interested me. I'd rather read."

Edward and Charlie both shook their heads at me.

Two hours later, the entire Cullen family was over to our house. They fawned over Charlie and Anna, welcoming them into their arms. It had been a while since my father and I were on good enough terms for him to visit me in Chicago. This was a nice change.

"Bella, the babies look so cute today." Alice bounced Sophia on her knee, dressed in her Chicago White Sox onesie. I didn't know where Edward got it from, but both the babies were dressed for a win. I was on the floor, quickly changing Roman's diaper. He was giggling and waving his arms around, happy about the many voices in the room.

I kissed his stomach before putting his clothes back on.

"They're getting so heavy." I lifted him up.

"How have his lungs been?" Anna asked, patting Roman's back.

"Okay, not great. He has to have his inhaler every day, and he has his coughing fits, but the doctor said it will get better as he grows older."

"I hope so. Poor baby." She took him from me.

Edward came into the living room in a nice fitting pair of jeans and a jersey of his own. Somehow he was over and underdressed at the same time. His hair was freshly wet from his recent shower, and his face clean shaven. He looked healthy for the first time in days.

"Hey." He pulled me towards him when I stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just working really hard. It'll all be over soon."

"Ominous, as usual."

"You don't want to know what I have up my sleeves."

We had to take three cars to Cellular Field, and since it was opening day, as Edward had said, the place was packed. Of course, the Cullens got special treatment; exclusive parking spaces, bypassing of security, uncrowded driving lanes. Charlie was very impressed.

"That was the fastest I've ever been through a baseball parking lot," he said as we started to unload the cars.

"Only the best for the family," Carlisle said, seemingly proud that he could dazzle the ex-head of police from Forks, Washington.

We were seated in a box that had been under Carlisle's name since the early nineties. I remembered coming here when Edward and I first started dating. That seemed so long ago, and I was so in awe of everything, much like Charlie was now.

"Your father seems to be having fun." Edward whispered to me as we sat on a comfortable couch. He pointed towards my father, who had his face pressed against the glass window, gazing onto the field.

"You're just hoping he forgets how you stole me away, and then married me." I picked Roman up. Sophia was sleeping, so I left her alone in her carrier.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that."

I was about to say something, but Amun was suddenly bending his head forward, whispering in Edward's ear. I couldn't hear, but Edward's face hardened slightly.

"Bring him in," he said with a strict voice and stood up.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Nothing, just stay seated," he instructed.

No one, but Carlisle seemed to be one edge. They didn't seem to notice or hadn't been informed of oncoming danger. I held Roman closer to me, just in case.

James Denali hobbled into the box, leaning heavily on a cane. He looked upbeat and entered with a smile, but I wasn't convinced. He disgusted me just as much as he did the first time I met him, which was ironically, in this very stadium.

The tension in the room was felt by everyone now, including Charlie, who was glaring James up like a suspect. He had that keen sense of character judgment that could sniff out the rats in any room.

James and Edward talked quietly for a couple of minutes. Everyone continued to converse amongst themselves, but it was just a facade, so that we weren't caught snooping.

Alec came and sat next to me, taking Roman and pushing a gun into my newly freed hands.

"Am I going to need this?" I asked.

"Edward told me to give it to you just in case. He doesn't like you unprotected with James so close."

"I'm always protected."

"Just in case," he stressed. "I don't even know why he's here."

"He looks kind of happy. I've never seen that before."

"Don't believe it."

I nodded, already pondering what kind of nonsense James might be plotting in his head.

Once he and Edward were done talking, he came over to me. "Bella, it's very nice to see you again."

"You as well." I nodded, not making a move to shake his hand. "How's your sister?"

"Tanya? She's always fine."

I could see Edward pacing close, trying to keep his distance. I'm sure he wanted to take me from the room, but kept Charlie occupied.

"That's good."

"And I see the babies are growing up well. We were all so happy to know that you were pregnant."

I didn't know what to say, so just awkwardly smiled. It was really weird, only made more so by the fact that I didn't know how to react to him.

"Well, it was nice see you again." James moved on to the next shake Jasper's hand.

It was quite strange to fake nice with that man.

He left half an hour later, after making everything horribly awkward. Edward came to sit back down, a little less agitated and wound up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, handing him Sophia. He calmed down, cradling her small sleeping body.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I bit my lip, trying to choose my words carefully. "You don't seem like that was planned."

"It wasn't. Jackass decided to just show up."

"You're going to do something, aren't you?"

The slight glint in his eye told me that Edward was up to no good. He didn't answer me.

"Please, don't do anything with Charlie around," I begged. "I don't want you to scare him."

"I promise, everything will be alright." He pulled me towards me and kissed the top of my head.

The game started after a rousing rendition of the National Anthem by a local celebrity. Charlie was happy to be so close to the action. I don't think he ever took the time of to actually go see a baseball game, at least not while I was living with him. He was content to watch on his big screen at home.

Edward wasn't happy. James and a couple of other people I didn't know where in the glassed booth next to us. We could see them, but no one turned their heads. It would just make things stranger. There was an air of tension in our room that wasn't going anywhere, no matter what we did. Emmett kept the jokes going, and Edward made sure we were all fed great food, but something was wrong.

"We need to talk about the party?" Alice plopped down on the sofa next to me during a small break between innings.

"What party?"

"The party after the babies' christening. It'll be at the house and all the family is invited, of course."

"Right, and I want to cook."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you insist on having you hand in everything. You have help for a reason."

"I want to cook. I couldn't for the Christmas party, but this time, I have a few good recipes I want to try."

"Oh, my God!" Alice screeched.

"What? I don't think it's that outrageous that I can cook. I have been doing it all my life, you know."

"No, not that. Look over there." She pointed to where James and his friends were situated in their booth. There was some kind of disruption going on and even though we couldn't head anything, it was obvious that they were freaking out.

James was on the floor, gripping his throat, and his face was beet red. He was writhing around in pain and white foam began to pour from his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlisle went to the window to get a better look.

"I think he's in pain, "Esme gasped. "Should we do something?"

"Maybe he's dying," Rose said.

"Call a fucking ambulance." Jasper fumbled through his pockets for his phone.

"Leave him be," Edward commanded, his voice low with power.

The room fell silent and everyone slunk back into their seats, not daring to look at what might be happening next to us. Charlie didn't seem at all shocked. He just shook his head and turned back to the game. Anna seemed confused, but Esme took the brunt of her questions as best as she could.

Edward didn't say anything to me for the rest of the game. Maybe he was ashamed, maybe he was mad, but he probably didn't care. He couldn't be bothered to care what anyone thought of his devious actions, let alone me.

I knew all about his hit list. One by one, murderous men around the city were secretly disappearing. I was sure if anyone had the balls to ask him, Edward would tell you outright that he was behind it.

James was another one down, and while Edward was cool on the outside, I was sure there was a small sense of satisfaction behind his stoic face.

* * *

**HOLY MURDER AT THE BASEBALL FIELD BATMAN**

He's just getting worse and worse. Edward is out of control, no? But he's better that way.

Can't say much. Only one chapter left before epilogues. Be ready.

I know it's been a while between updates and I honestly don't know when the next one might be. I'm trying to make them swift, but school is just starting up again and I have to get back into the swing of things. Takes a while for me to adjust. Sorry.

As always, thanks to Jenny for betaing. And thanks to everyone who has ever read and reviewed. Since the last update, the story past 10k reviews. I am so grateful that you guys chose to read my stuff and enjoy it.

Until next time, Adios!


	40. Chapter 40

End

EDWARDS POV

_"Freedom to love is the greatest triumph in this world." _

Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I sat behind the wheel of my silver Aston Martin, smoking out of the window, tapping my foot on the floor. Dare I say it… I was nervous. Just a little.

I was parked across the street of a kind of shitty part of town, but that didn't matter to me. I just wanted to make sure it was isolated. There were an abandoned grocery store and a couple empty shops around, none of which would be missed very much.

I sat and waited.

My phone rang a couple of times and Bella's name flashed on the screen, but I didn't bother picking up. I didn't want to speak to her right now because I wasn't in a pleasant state. She was mad at me for pulling that stunt at the baseball game, but her anger had subsided over the past few days.

I smoked four cigarettes before a black car pulled into the grocery store parking lot across the street. I perked up a little when I saw Jacob Black get out and look around. He seemed calm and collected, not the least bit worried about what his future held. He trusted me too much. It would be his downfall.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut before walking across the pavement.

"You better have a good reason for calling me out here at nine in the morning on a Saturday. I was sleeping." Black crossed his arms.

I shrugged.

"You look like shit," he demanded with an aggressive tone that I wasn't all too pleased about.

"So do you," I said, even though he really didn't. While I was wasting away, he was getting even more muscular and menacing.

"Is there a reason why I'm here? I haven't heard anything about you in a couple of months. They're lying low, leaving you alone."

"I'm not here to talk about business." I leaned against his car. "This is more of a personal conversation."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We never got to discuss what happened a couple of years ago and I felt like now would be as good a time as any."

"What are you talking about?"

"How you treated Bella and my family. I never got a chance to give you a fucking punch for it."

"That was just protocol, Edward. You know that. We had information and I was required to bring Bella in."

"No, you didn't. You wanted me and couldn't find anything so you decided to shit on the most important thing in my life. Admit it." I stood up a little straighter.

"We're not teenagers. I had a job to do. I can't help it if your feelings were hurt."

"You took her from me and then proceeded to drag her through the mud in front of everyone. Bella didn't deserve that."

"Then you should have given yourself up. This is just your fault as much as it is mine. Okay, yes, maybe I had some personal thing against you, but don't make me out to be the bad guy. You were a coward and you should have come out of hiding."

"I couldn't do that!" I slammed my fist against his car, and it made a loud bang.

"Then you really should be mad with yourself," he said smugly. "If you want to bring up all this old shit, then you need to come to the realization that I was just doing my job. You brought her into this life and now she can't leave."

"I love her and by some miracle, she loves me. She shouldn't have been thrown into some jail because of my mistakes. You took out your anger on her and just piled everything on at once."

"I'm not doing this today, Edward." He opened the car door to get in, but I closed it forcefully.

"You should have known that when you hurt her, you weren't going to get away with it."

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward. I never have been. It's a wonder that we've been able to work together these past few months, but if you push my buttons, I'll have you in court faster than you can blink."

"I look forward to it." I stepped even closer to him.

"Back away, Edward." He opened up his jacket, revealing a shiny new gun to try and intimidate me.

"You broke up my family and you're not going to get away with it."

"Get over it. That was years ago. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to suffer like I did," I admitted, my voice cold.

"Was it all that bad, anyway?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Look at you now. You have a gorgeous wife, your family back, kids. You have a happy ending, while the rest of us have to cover up your shit. I work my ass off to keep the Feds away from you."

"As it should be," I exclaimed. "I've dealt with the worst kinds of people in my life, but you are by far the most horrid human being on the face of the earth."

"You're so dramatic." He rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing worse than a corrupt cop who steps on people to get his way. You put my wife in danger and caused me too much strife over the past few years. It seems like any issues I have, the root always starts at your office."

"Fuck you, Edward."

"I've punished everyone I've seen as a threat except for you, but your time is up, Jacob Black."

"You're pathetic. Am I all you have to live for? Your revenge is starting to kill you and we can't change the past so just let it go."

I clenched my fists together and had to push down the aggressive thoughts that were seeping into my head. There were so many things I could do to torture this man. But I let go of the door and he stood there with beady black eyes.

"Your time is up," I repeated and turned to walk away. My shoes clicked on the street and by the time I reached my car, he still hadn't gotten in his.

I was back behind the wheel, smoking a cigarette, just watching him. Black finally sank into his car, and I heard the ignition start through the open window.

There was a gigantic explosion through the vehicle into the air, and a plume of orange fire shot into the clear sky. Almost immediately, smoke began to rise and seemed to go up forever. The car burned quickly and rested on its side, flaming violently.

I turned the key of the Aston Martin and made a calm turn onto the street to go home.

* * *

"There you are." Katy Nana had her hands on her hips as I came in through the garage door. "We've been waiting for over an hour. Everyone's almost ready to head to the church."

"I know. I had some business."

"It's always business," she muttered, pushing me out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I made my way through the house, trying to be quiet so that no one would stop to talk. Unfortunately, I didn't have such luck.

Charlie popped his head out of the guestroom as I passed. "Oh, I thought you were Bella." He was tying a dark blue tie around his neck.

"No, I think she's getting dressed in our room."

"Right." He nodded and went to close the door, but then stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"No," I shrugged, sticking my hands into my pocket. This man was probably the only person on the face of the planet who could make me feel like a wrongdoing teen. Not even Carlisle had that power.

"It's like something's burning…." His mustache twitched.

"Cigarettes," I answered. "I had a few earlier."

I began to walk away before he could ask more questions.

"You know, I'm not stupid, Edward," he said. "I've been around many fires in my day and I know the difference between smoke from a cigarette and that of something a little stronger say… an explosion of some kind."

I stopped, but didn't dare turn around.

"Don't treat me like an idiot," he slammed the door shut.

I began striping out of my clothes down the hallway and was naked by the time I got to my room. Bella was stumbling into a pair of heels, her body draped in a beautiful dark blue dress.

"You're here," she cried. "Thank God. I thought you were going to be late."

"I told you I'd get here in time."

"We're supposed to be at the church in an hour, which means we need to leave soon."

"Let me just get a shower." I walked past her to the bathroom, but she caught my hand, pulling me back.

"I didn't get to see you this morning before you left."

"I didn't want to wake you." I placed my head on her shoulder, bending down quite a ways. I kissed her neck.

"You sound exhausted."

"I know, but I'm so relieved."

"Relieved?"

"You have no idea," I sighed. It was over. Well, the hard part was over. There was a lot more troubles to come, probably sooner than I hoped, but I would have to handle them later.

Bella lifted my head up. "What have you been doing, Mr. Cullen?"

I kissed her full lips tenderly. She tasted like some kind of fruit and made a soft noise when my mouth hit hers. Every time I came home, Bella reminded me why I loved her and how my life would be different if she wasn't here. Everything I did was for her and my family. They might hate me sometimes, but I was doing everything in my power to protect them.

"Bella, I want you know that I love you," I whispered. "I'm sorry for any pain you've had because of me, but I love you. I really do."

She seemed confused and smiled. "I know, Edward. You're an absolutely insane man, but I know you love me."

I nodded. As long as she knew that, I could face what was sure to be a rough future.

Half an hour later, our caravan of cars were making their way into the city. I was driving with Bella sitting next to me, Roman and Sophia in the back. They looked rather pious in their traditional christening stark white outfits, complete with puffy caps. Always the fashionista, Sophia was more than happy to wiggle against the silky fabric. She had a smile on her face that even made my icy heart warm. Roman was less than pleased, pouted and pulling at his clothes to be set free.

Bella took another picture, the flash illuminating the whole car.

"You're going to blind them," I warned her.

"They'll be fine." She reached behind her to fix Roman's hat, which had come askew for the hundredth time. Dark brown hair fell out of the sides and his green eyes were pleading with me to get him into something more comfortable.

"Sorry, buddy," I said regretfully. "You're stuck in that thing for at least another couple of hours."

The christening would be a small gathering at the church, but the reception afterwards was supposed to be an immense party. Not only was the entire family coming, but some business associates of mine, political figures, and many less than savory characters were as well. I was assured everyone would be on their best behavior.

Alec, as the proud godfather, was nervous about his future duties and requested that he give some sort of speech. I didn't think that was tradition at a baptism reception, but he demanded it. He had been working on putting something together for two weeks now. He refused to let me hear any of it.

We chose Rosalie as godmother to the children. No matter how much of a raging bitch that woman was, I couldn't think of anyone better to care for my babies than her if something should happen. Of course, Emmett had to agree to that as well, which he did.

Renee couldn't make it on account of Phil having minor emergency shoulder surgery. She wanted to stay home with him, but Charlie and Anna were still here, so Bella didn't mind. She seemed happy as ever just to have her family around. Before we left the house, Cici called, informing us that she wouldn't be able to make it due to her travel plans changing.

Esme thought that Cici might not want to be around us anymore after Nicola's death. It hurt her too much. Bella kept telling me that she knew the two were secretively in love. I would never have believed her, but the evidence was starting to stack up.

Bella kept the babies entertained on the drive, swinging colorful toys in front of their faces that they tried to catch with their small hands.

"It's amazing how much they've grown," I said.

"I know. They're so cute. The cutest things in the world."

I nodded in agreement.

Bella turned on the music system and some horrid children's song filled my ears. I immediately switched on something classical.

"I will not allow that nonsense in this car." I shook my head.

"Edward, they like your music too, but sometimes they just want their children's stuff." She put her hand on my arm to sooth me.

"I don't care."

"You're kind of grumpy today. Is everything all right?"

I sighed heavily, "It will be."

Bella nodded, but she wasn't convinced.

Our cars pulled up to the church, where Father O'Brien was waiting on the steps.

"They couldn't give us an Italian priest?" I said gruffly as I got out of the car and retrieved Roman from the backseat.

"I requested him," Bella replied, getting Sophia.

"Why? You know I hate that man."

"He's always been good to us. He seemed like the best fit. Be nice," she warned.

The entire Cullen clan, plus Charlie and Anna, walked towards the church. I kept Roman close to my chest, wrapped in his tiny white blanket. He was ready to fall asleep, but the excitement of the day was forcing him to stay awake.

"There they are. The babies of the hour," Father O'Brien stated proudly, his light Irish accent seeping through his speech. He was dressed in a long white robe and dark green sash with gold accents around the edges.

He held his hands out for Roman, but I backed up a little.

"Now, Edward, we must put the past behind us. I'm baptizing your children, for goodness sakes."

Bella intervened, "And we're so thankful that you were available."

"Of course. Anything for you." He hugged her.

"See, Edward, this isn't so bad." Emmett clapped me on the shoulder. "Baptisms are supposed to give babies strength and luck in the future."

"It's a silly ritual." I said under my breath, trying to unnecessarily shield Roman as much as possible from the church.

"We were all christened and we turned out fine," Jasper pointed out.

"Edward, your tie is a mess." Esme snatched my son from my hands and gave him to Carlisle. She pulled me down to her level by my collar and began fixing it. "You should know better than this."

"I was in a rush," I admitted shamefully.

"This is a very important day. You need to be on your best behavior."

"Why is everyone telling me that? I'm a grown man. I know how to act in public."

"Is Bella keeping you in line?" She grinned. "Bless that girl for putting up with you."

Everyone began filing into the church, and I took Roman back from Carlisle. It was fairly empty inside except for a small group of choir boys that stood behind the pulpit with smiles on their faces. I'm sure they could care less about being in church on a Saturday afternoon, and I didn't blame them.

Soft candles were lit around the sanctuary, and there was a sweet aroma of vanilla in the air. A holy water font stood at the pulpit, and I literally shuddered at the sight of it.

"Maybe I am the devil," I joked to myself.

"You all can sit in the front pews," Father O'Brien instructed us. "Do we have everyone here?"

"Yes," I said, making a show of checking my watch.

Bella grabbed my hand and whispered to me, "Please stop being so agitated. I don't know why this bothers you, but it's important to me. So please..."

She looked at me with that face. It wasn't angry or mean or scolding. It was pleading, almost hurtful. I was literally about to crumble.

"All right." I nodded.

Charlie chuckled softly from his seat behind us.

The service began as Father O'Brien said a few words about innocence and how this was a sacred day that should be taken seriously. As much as I wanted to huff and roll my eyes, I refrained. As Bella said, this was important to her, so it in turn became semi-important to me. She told me that she never had a religion to guide her growing up. Our children were bound to have difficult lives ahead of them, so Bella thought that anything we could provide in protection was valuable, including religion.

After Father's words, the boys' choir sang a couple of Latin hymns. Jasper hummed along, being a choir boy himself back in the day.

"I now call the parents to bring the babies forward to be presented for baptism. The Godparents are also invited to join."

Bella and I carried Roman and Sophia up to the front steps of the pulpit. They were both wide awake and had been fairly good throughout the service, although, I wasn't sure how much longer that was going to last. Sophia was already getting a little testy. Rose and Alec followed us.

"All right, so ladies first," Father O'Brien whispered and smiled at Bella, who was holding Sophia.

He cleared his throat, "Edward and Isabella Cullen are today presenting their daughter for Christian baptism. Christian baptism signifies for this young child God's gracious acceptance on the basis of prevenient grace. It is an acknowledgement of God's grace at work in the life of this child within the care of her mother and father and extended family, and under the nurture of this community of Faith."

He then spoke to us directly, "Edward and Isabella, do you desire for your daughter Sophia to be baptized."

"We do," we responded. Bella seemed relieved that I actually replied. I felt like I was getting married again.

Father O'Brien continued. "To this end it is your duty to teach Sophia, as soon as she is able to learn, the nature of this holy sacrament; to watch over her education, that she may not be led astray; to direct her feet to the sanctuary; to restrain her from evil associates and habits, and as much as in you lies, to bring her up in the nurture and admonition of the Lord."

"We will," we replied, yet again.

He then turned to Alec and Rosalie. "Godparents fill as special role in the life of a child. Do you, as the godparents of this child, promise to share responsibility with Edward and Isabella for this precious child, to pray for her, and to help her take her place within this world?"

Alec and Rosalie responded with a, "We will," of their own.

Father O'Brien spoke to me, "Edward, what name have you given your child?"

"Sophia Verena Cullen," I answered.

My baby girl...

He took Sophia from Bella. "Sophia Verena Cullen, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Father took a small challis and dipped in the pool of water in front of us, pouring drops of water on Sophia's forehead. She squirmed in his hands, and I wanted to snatch her away from him, but kept myself under control.

We repeated the same thing with our son, giving him the name Roman Telemachus Cullen. He was far more aggressive than his sister and didn't sit still for anything. He didn't like Father's strange hands and cried softly as he was being baptized. He quieted down as soon as Bella took him.

We did a final prayer and then it was over.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Bella kissed my cheek. "You made it without bursting into flames or disintegrating into a pile of ash."

"Imagine that," I chuckled.

Charlie, being on the warmer side than usual, shook my hand and gave me a few words of congratulations. Alec wouldn't relinquish hold of Roman and was smiling so big that I thought his face would burst. Jane was trying to take the baby from him, but he wouldn't allow it. Sophia was being passed around from my mother, to Anna, to Alice.

As I looked around, I wondered just how much longer this peaceful picture could last.

As I was packing up the babies' diaper bags for the trip home, I heard the wailing sirens of police cars in the distance. No one else seemed to hear them. The sounds quieted and I hoped that maybe the cars had passed by, but I knew better.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella threaded her fingers through mine, shocking me back to reality.

"Yes." I nodded.

The family began walking towards the large church doors. I took my steps slowly and deliberately. I was thinking about what I should say to Bella. I didn't have enough time to actually make some kind of speech, but I had to say something.

"I love you." I pulled her closer to my body, whispering into her hair. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She rested her hand on my chest as we walked.

Carlisle was the first to the door. I think he knew, but he cracked it open before shutting it quickly. His hand rested against the wood and bowed his head.

"Carlisle, hurry, we need to get back to the house for the reception," Esme said, holding Sophia close to her.

"I don't think we're going to have time for a reception today," he replied.

"Like hell we don't!" Alice protested. "I've been planning this thing for two months."

Carlisle turned to us and kept his back to the door. "I think everyone should find another exit."

Everyone seemed to have various forms of anger towards him for not letting them through. Except Bella. Her breath hitched and she clutched at the fabric of my shirt, pulling me closer.

"I love you," I repeated.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

"I have to."

"We can go back to Brazil... We can run away."

"I can't run anymore. My time is up."

"Edward, no." She pushed me against the far wall, into a dark corner. "You're not going out there. I won't let you."

I kissed the tears away from her cheeks. "Bella, you're strong. We're strong. We will get through whatever happens. I promise you."

"I can't..." She shook her head, hugging me close.

"It's going to be okay."

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"Jenks is going to do everything in his power to get me out. I pay him enough." I laughed quietly.

"I won't let them take you away," she vowed.

I actually said a silent prayer that she wouldn't be too angry with me because of all this shit. I had put her through so much, but she was always there. Would this be the last straw? I hoped not.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Emmett demanded.

"Everything's going to be fine." I stepped out of the shadows, pulling Bella with me.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her.

I tried to pry my hands from Bella's, but she wouldn't let me go. I had to literally pick up one finger at a time and fight all of her strength.

I kissed Roman and Sophia on their heads. They were both sleeping now. I whispered how much they meant to me and didn't realize that this was going to be so hard. It was the closest I had ever come to crying in my life.

I think it was obvious to everyone now what was going on. Or what might happen within the next couple of minutes.

I turned away from them all and went towards the doors. Carlisle sadly smiled and hugged me. I didn't react at first, but placed my arms around him after a long second.

I didn't look at my family as I opened the door. Maybe it was shame or just embarrassment, but I didn't want them to see my face.

The entire street outside of the church was lined with police cars on both sides. There must have been fifty of them, their red and blue lights flashing aggressively. Officers stood on the sidewalks and pointed guns from the roofs across the street.

It was very overdramatic and unnecessary, if you ask me.

Embry fucking Call spoke deeply into a loudspeaker. "Edward Cullen, drop your weapons."

"I don't have any," I called back, stepping out from the church further. I raised my hands up and flashed my hands to show him.

"Take off your jacket slowly," he instructed.

I did as he said and placed my jacket on the ground.

A group of officers stormed up the stairs and placed me roughly against the stoned wall of church. I grunted in pain as they slammed my face into the brick and patted me down.

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacob Black..."

I couldn't really hear what was happening, but I knew people were yelling. Probably Bella. Possibly Carlisle. Maybe Esme. I didn't want to know.

The officers led me down the stairs and towards the police cars. I was roughly shoved in. The diamond-shaped grid on the window prevented me from seeing clearly.

I frantically tried to find Bella in the mass of police officers and cars and commotion. Maybe it was best that I didn't see her. I would surely have broken down.

Embry sat up front as the car began to drive away. "I'm sorry we have to do this. But you have fucked us over one too many times."

I didn't respond.

"Well, Edward… I guess this is the end for you."

* * *

**HOLY CLIFFY BATMAN**

I know, I know. It's been over a month since I updated, but I've been trying to finish up the year with school and everything. I will be better about posting. I'm trying.

Anyway, we have come to the end of the regular chapters for TWBF. Shock. Gasps. Reversal TWBB. I know. I do promise a happy ending, so don't worry abou that at all. Everything will work out for the best. You must trust me.

As far as my other stories go, if you've been reading them. I know I promised an LDV sequel like 2 years ago, but the problem with that is that I don't really have anywhere to take the characters. Their story has played itself out in my mind. I would be putting our work that I didn't feel was acceptable and I dont want to do that to you guys. You deserve the best. So no sequel on that.

The epilogue Blackbird is still happening. You thought I forgot about it, didn't you? Ha. No I didn't. I have a plan.

There is no sequel planned for TWBF either. Maybe some outtakes here and there, but no full story after the epilogues.

As always, I have to thank my wonderful beta JennyB0719. She has been with me since the start and has worked on every chapter. She's the absolute best. Also, thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story and continued to read and review. You guys are truly the best and always have nice things to say.

Well, until next time Adios!

Expect Epi1 next week at some point.


	41. Chapter 41

5 years later

EDWARD POV

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

"_Edward, I don't know why you always wait to do these things." _Emmett spoke to me angrily over the phone.

"Because I keep forgetting."

"_If I ever forgot my anniversary, Rosalie would chop my balls off." _

"Yeah, well, can you just make the reservations? They like you better at the restaurant."

"_Fine, but I'm not babysitting." _

"I've got that covered." I spun around in my chair. "Thanks so fucking much."

I put the phone down and ran my hands through my hair, a habit that wouldn't ever set me free.

It was only eleven in the morning, and I already felt like I had been through a full day. Papers were strewn across my large desk and my computer screen flicked with documents of all kinds.

"Okay, Edward, dinner reservations made," I said to myself, checking things off of my mental list. "What next?"

A small giggle interrupted my thoughts. I sat up a little straighter, listening for it again. Maybe I was going crazy.

I smiled slightly when I saw ten small digits curl around the edge of my desk. A shock of dark brown hair followed, and then bright green eyes. The head ducked down quickly, giggling again.

"Who might that be?" I tapped my pen against the wood.

"Shhhhh." Another voice was added to the first.

"Oh, two of them?" I got up from my chair and walked slowly around the desk, being sure my feet made heavy sounds.

Their giggling got louder as they ran away from me.

"You'll never catch us!" Sophia darted across the room, her long brown hair flowing as she ran. Roman chased after her, but he wasn't as fast. I snatched him up by his ankle and held him in the air.

"And what exactly are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're bored. Take us to the zoo." He smiled. "Please."

"You know I can't do that." I swung him from side to side, his arms flinging around. His shirt fell down, revealing his stomach, which I poked. "I have work to do."

"You always have work to do." Sophia skipped out of the bathroom, dancing around in a light blue, summery dress.

I set Roman down on the floor. His pale face had turned a tomato red, and he swayed from side-to-side, trying to get his bearings.

"Mama says we're here so you can relax. You're not relaxing," Sophia said, very matter-of-factually.

"Well, your mother forgets that I can't take breaks like she can." I sat back down in my chair. They came over to me, looking just as identical as the day they were born. Everything about them was the same. It was eerily shocking at times.

"But you promised you would take us," Roman pouted.

"Did I?" I put my glasses on. "As I recall, you didn't want to visit the zoo because you were afraid of the tigers."

"No, that was Sophia," he protested.

"Was not!" she shouted. "I'm not afraid, Daddy."

They began to argue in their language, which I would never be able to understand. They talked so fast that it was impossible to catch. When the argument got physical, I lifted Roman up and placed him on the other side of the desk.

"She started it." He crossed his arms. His face became crinkled, a trait that the kids picked up from Bella.

"I will take you guys out to do something fun tomorrow. You mother and I are having dinner tonight."

"Oh, can we come?" Sophia climbed into my lap.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because we need a night away. You are driving us crazy," I joked, even though it was true. At some times, I thought I might literally go insane. No one said raising kids was easy, but I didn't think it would be this hard either. Bella was the only thing that kept me smiling through most of it.

"You can help Katy Nana make a cake," I said, hoping to cheer them up. They weren't allowed to have sweets often, so it was a treat.

"Really?" Sophia's green eyes shone. "Let's go find her, Roman."

She jumped from my lap and clasped hands with her brother, all thoughts of an argument forgotten. They began to charge out of the room.

"Dove è tua madre" I called after them, asking where their mother was.

"Outside!"

I sighed and collapsed further into my chair. Maybe I could take a small break? I deserved one after the morning I'd had.

_Fuck it..._

I got up from my seat and stretched out my aching muscles. With less than four hours of sleep last night, my body was not happy with me at the moment.

Over the years, I had cut back a lot on my workload at Cullen, Inc. I realized that I needed to make a decision. I couldn't run a crime family and a business at the same time. I was starting to waste away.

Cullen Inc. was managed by Alec and Jane. Jane, now a Cullen herself, was the most organized person I knew, and I couldn't think of anyone better to take over my role as CFO. Of course, I was still consulted on everything, but I almost never went into the office. It wasn't necessary. Alec kept everything from falling apart while I stayed at home working on... other aspects of my life.

Crime was still a heavy part of the Cullen family, even after the "the Trial of the Century", as many news outlets called it.

After my arrest, I was brought before a judge where a laundry list of allegations was brought against me, the most heinous being the murder of a police officer. I plead guilty to almost half of them, just because I didn't feel like fighting the charges. The murder was a different case within itself.

The trial lasted about a year, and there wasn't any possible way for me to get out of it. I was detained in a facility, away from my family for the entire duration. I lived in a padded cell and missed some of the most important moments in my life, up to that point: The twins' first steps, their first words, Alec and Jane's wedding; the adoption of Rose and Emmett's first child. Roman and Sophia didn't even know me when I came home. That's what hurt the most.

Bella, as always, was a savior. She did everything she could to help me during that year and it was her testimony that probably set me free. It brought everyone in the courtroom to tears, and I had never heard anything so heartfelt. The jury was so impressed, I don't they would have committed me if I had killed one of their own children. Plus, there was minimal evidence as to my crimes. That helped a lot.

I owed Isabella Cullen my life.

"And yet, you forgot our anniversary," I scolded myself, shaking my head.

I took the stairs two at a time and glided into the front foyer on the newly polished hardwood floors before going outside. We were at the lake house, and the sun was brightly shining, making the air unseasonably hot for an April morning.

It was impossible for us to live in Chicago all year round these days. It was just... too much for the family. Whenever life got a little heavy, I would move us out of the city, just for a little bit until things cooled off. This was one of those times. The kids were being homeschooled right now so they weren't missing anything and they just thought of it as a mini-vacation. That's all they needed to know.

Beyond that, I found myself a lot less stressed and able to actually breathe these days. Life was a lot better, I had to admit.

I rounded the house and began to hear the soft waves of the lake lapping at the rocky shore. I saw Bella down the beach, holding the hands of our one year old as he walked on the sand. He was still a little wobbly up on two legs.

Santino spotted me first and literally began bouncing on his feet. His smile was infectious, and I squatted down so that he could walk towards me. Bella let him go, and he stumbled into my arms before I lifted him up.

"You're getting so good." I kissed his chubby cheeks.

His hair was the strangest color I had ever seen: a bronze that wasn't quite as light as mine, but a brown not as dark as Bella's. And his eyes weren't of either of us. They were Carlisle's bright blue. We thought they would change as the months went on, but never did.

"Santino has had quite the morning." Bella walked up to me, carrying their shoes. "He found his first fish and tried to eat it."

"Well, he's a growing boy. Always hungry."

"I feed him enough." She pulled me down by my arm until our lips touched. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know." I sat on the sand, pulling Santino into my lap. Bella followed and scooted up next to me.

Five years had done nothing to her. She looked almost the same as the ever. No lines on her face or signs of aging. Well, I didn't see any, but she assured me they were there. And her body... I won't even begin to discuss that subject or my mind might go to very inappropriate places.

"Happy anniversary," I whispered to her, bouncing Santino on my lap.

Bella froze. "Oh, is it?"

"Yes."

"Edward, I am so sorry. I forgot." She looked nearly panicked. "I've just been so busy trying to get the kids..."

"Bella, don't worry about it," I chuckled, interrupting her before she pulled her hair out. I didn't think she needed to know that I forgot as well. "We've all been busy."

"But that's no excuse. I feel so bad." She covered her mouth as if she was in shock.

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I think the law allows us to forget a maximum of two anniversaries throughout our life."

She giggled at my horrible attempt at a joke. "Well, thank you, and happy anniversary."

"I've made reservations for us in town for dinner."

Bella nodded. "That sounds nice."

Santino began to reach for his mother, and I handed him over as he started making gurgling noises. I never thought that I would have even one child, let alone three. But Santino was certainly a surprise, just like the twins. I had a far better reaction this time around.

I wasn't as confused and could comprehend this pregnancy more rationally. Bella was over the moon, and when Santino was born, I had never seen her cry so much. She promised me they were happy tears.

We never really talked about how many kids we wanted or when we should stop, but I figured we weren't stopping any time soon. Bella was such a good mother, it would be a waste to not let have more. I was fine with that... I think. I was sure I could handle more.

"You're smiling again," Bella pointed out.

"Am I?" I looked out to the lake. It was so peaceful here.

"You do that a lot more often nowadays."

"I have more to smile about than I used to," I told her truthfully.

She was about to say something else, but we were interrupted by Roman who ran towards us on the beach. "Daddy, Uncle Alec is here!"

I checked my watch. Damn.

"Come on, let's get you two inside. I don't want him getting too much sun." I took Santino from Bella and helped her up. She held my hand as we walked back towards the house.

Alec was waiting in the family room, playing some kind of game with Roman and Sophia sitting on his lap. They were best buddies, all three of them. He was just as much a kid now as he always had, even being five years older and a married man.

"What did you bring us?" Sophia rubbed her palm over Alec's cheek. You could almost see him melt on the sofa.

"Bring you? I just saw you squirts last week. Actually, I usually see you every damn day," Alec replied.

Roman and Sophia gasped.

"You said a bad word, Alec. You owe them money for the swear jar." Bella sat in one of the comfy chairs, placing Santino on the floor, who began crawling around.

"Damn." Alec pulled out his wallet.

"That's another one," Roman pointed out. "We're going to be rich."

Alec gave them each a fifty dollar bill. "Spend it wisely. Buy a car or a prostitute."

"What's a prostitute?" Sophia asked.

I had to stop this before it got out of hand. I lifted her off of Alec's lap. "You two go upstairs and practice your piano."

Sophia took off, her question forgotten, but Roman rolled his eyes and acted as if his feet were made of lead. He knew better than to say anything.

"You really need to watch your mouth." I hit Alec across the back of his head. "They're like sponges. They soak up _everything _and I don't want to have a conversation about hookers with my daughter."

"I can't help it." He shrugged innocently. "You made me this way."

"You most certainly can help it." Bella shook her head. "You need to be setting an example."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? We left the city to get away from you guys." I sat on the arm of the chair that Bella was in.

"Yeah, well, they're all coming here for the weekend anyway. I thought I'd get a jump on it. Besides, we have some work to do." Alec kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

I sighed heavily, "Can't you all just stay away from us for _one_ weekend? It is our anniversary after all."

"Shit, is it?" He sat up straighter. "Then I'll have to get you something nice."

"Thank you in advance." Bella picked Santino up from the floor. "If you'll excuse me, it's time for a feeding and then a nap."

"I wish," Alec groaned. "The life of a baby must be nice."

Bella left a long, lingering kiss on my lips before leaving the room.

"Why are you here?" I sank into the chair. "It better be for a good reason."

"I just need your verbal confirmation to kill a guy," he answered bluntly.

"A guy? Who?"

"One of your drug runners is running a little too wild. He's 'misplaced' more than ten kilos in the past year and I think it's time for him to go. Emmett, Jasper, and I have already voted on the matter. We just need your say-so to get on a plane to Argentina."

I took off my glasses. "Keep it quiet and for God's sake, do not get caught up in some kind of fight. If you miss your opportunity come straight home. It's not worth it."

"I wish you could come with us. It would make things so much easier."

"You know I can't do that. They watch me like I'm some kind of animal," I said angrily, thinking about my caged existence.

"Remember what your therapist said, do your breathing exercises," Alec warned.

I inhaled and counted before exhaling out my frustration. "I'm fine."

"We'll let you know when it's done." Alec stood up and stretched. "I think I might take a nap myself. Little Santino isn't the only one who needs a break."

* * *

I helped Bella get out of the low-sinking Ferrari after I pulled up to the valet. One black stiletto heeled foot at a time she floated out of the car, as much grace as a dancer or gymnast. A far departure from the Bella from so long ago. Her dress, one of my favorites, was red, V-necked, capped sleeved, and tight.

"We could have just stayed at home. I wouldn't mind," Bella said.

"No, no. Of course not."

There were only a few nice restaurants in this small town, but this was one of the better ones.

I dropped the keys reluctantly in the valet's hands and glared at him. I think he got my point without words.

The place was fairly small and intimate, candlelit with soft music playing throughout. It was nice enough outside that I requested a table on the patio and we were situated in a secluded corner.

"This is wonderful." Bella picked up the wine list as soon as she sat down.

"Just something small for our anniversary."

"Six years and counting." She sighed. "You've put me through a hell of a lot."

I had to physically stop myself from hanging my head. She was so forgiving and patient and... perfect.

"If you were any lesser women, my ass would have been on the curb," I admitted. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"Thank you for dealing with my horrible pregnancy mood swings."

I laughed and nodded. "True. You get as bad as me when you're pregnant."

We spent dinner just talking. Sometimes there would be lulls in the conversation, but it was never awkward or forced. It felt really nice to eat without kids. I forgot what silence sounded like. By the time our second bottle of wine was finished, I was more than a little horny.

I decided to call back to the house and tell Katy Nana that we wouldn't be home tonight. Bella and I walked towards the nearest hotel. Fortunately, this town had a great selection of nice places to stay for the night due to all the tourists.

As soon as the door closed to our room, the clothes started coming off.

"Edward, slow down. You're going to rip my arms off." She stumbled away from me as my hands fumbled with her bra.

"Bella, come back." I groaned, feeling cold with her being all the way across the room.

"Did you bring any condoms?" She stepped out of her heels.

"What? No, of course I didn't." I fell on the bed, trying to get my belt off.

"Damn it, Edward. I can't get pregnant again. Not right now."

"But you're on birth control," I pointed out.

"I've missed a couple of days. I forgot. I don't want to chance it."

"I'll pull out."

Bella gave me a look that said, _Really? _She didn't believe me in the slightest.

"You don't have the self-control for that." She had since disregarded all of her clothes and climbed on top of me. The lace of her underwear rubbed against my exposed stomach as my shirt rode up my body.

"I can do it. Don't make me go without tonight."

She began kissing my neck, teasing me with her lips.

"We used to fuck every day," I sighed in pleasure. "Now we have sex maybe twice a week."

"That is not true and you know it." She laughed against my skin. "You bend me over any sturdy structure you can find. Sometimes I can't even walk when I leave your office. It's quite embarrassing, actually."

"Well, fine, but we don't fuck _as much_ as we used to. I miss it."

"You miss the fucking?"

"I miss the _constant_ fucking. And more than that, the connection." I was speaking seriously now, but she was distracting me as her tiny hands began pulling my pants away.

"Physical or emotional connection?"

"Both," I gurgled out.

"That's what tonight is about."

"Thank you, God."

My clothes were slowly removed by her torturous hands that teased me so horribly.

She climbed up my body, sexy as hell, and leaned forward. I felt her breath wash over my face as my own stopped entirely. In fact, my whole body shut down… my heart, lungs… even my thoughts froze in that moment as I waited for Bella's lips to touch mine again. My self-control was gone.

Her soft lips descended and my body kick-started into a hot-blooded frenzy. Her kiss was hesitant at first, a mere brush of warm lips, but when I moaned in response, my fingers went into her hair, locking her into me.

Her teeth grated against my bottom lip, then my tongue, and I opened to welcome her, my hands trailing up her thighs. Her ass sat high in the air and I pulled down to meet my waist. She yelped in surprise at the contact, but I wouldn't let go.

My whole body reacted to the touch of her against me. She gasped lightly as my hardened erection nestled between her legs.

"I need you now." She pulled at my hair.

"Not yet. It's been too long." I flipped us over skillfully so that she was staring up at me with erotic eyes.

I smirked and bent down to trail my tongue along her neck, planting wet, nibbling kisses from her shoulder, up to her ear, then back again.

"God. You're killing me," she groaned.

I lifted her hands above her head, tightening my hold so that she couldn't get away once I started my torturing. I pushed a knee between her legs to force them apart slightly. I reached between us and stroked her continuously.

I covered her mouth with mine, swallowing her cries as she rode out her orgasm.

I didn't let her arms go as I pushed my dick inside.

"Jesus," I said through gritted teeth. I pulled out slowly, then pushed back in fully, and we groaned in unison. I had to stay still for a second to get myself acclimated.

"I don't think," I said as I pulled out again, "that I can go slow." I thrust a little harder and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"I don't need slow, Edward. I need you. Now."

I lifted one of her legs onto my waist, deepening my angle.

"Shit," she grunted. "So good. It's so good."

I could only moan in response as I thrust powerfully into her again and again… each pounding taking us higher and higher.

"I'm going to…" I muttered, my eyes clenched tight and sweat glistening on my forehead. "Fuck. I'm gonna…"

My work was quick, really quick because I didn't have the time to lavish her right now. I just needed to get the fucking out of the way early in the night. We could make love later.

We both let the coil go in our bodies, almost bringing the walls down with our shouts. I was sure we were scaring the tenants next door.

I collapsed on top of her, sweaty body against sweaty body. Her small limbs clung to me, forcing us to get tangled within the messy sheets.

"I didn't pull out," I said apologetically.

She laughed quietly, "I know. I wouldn't want you to. It felt too good."

I smiled against her skin and kissed anywhere I could reach. "Here's to another five years of the same."

* * *

**HOLY EPILOGUE 1 BATMAN**

I told you there would be a happy ending and there will be two more epilogues to finish it up.

Won't say much else.

As always, thanks to Jenny for beta'ing and everyone else for reading. You guys make my life.

Until next week. Adios!

Oh, P.S. if you aren't following me on twitter, please do so you can get chapter updates and hear me talk nonsense. (at)johnnyboy1029


	42. Chapter 42

Five years later

BELLA POV

* * *

The blaring alarm clock jerked my mind out of peaceful sleep and I rolled over, into Edward's chest. He groaned and shifted under the sheets, his naked body brushing mine. We always slept nude nowadays. It just felt better that way.

"Bella, get the kids up." He yawned.

"No, I did it last time. You go." I pushed him.

He grumbled into a pillow. After a few silent minutes, I realized that he really wasn't getting up. I huffed and blinked my eyes awake. I nearly fell onto the floor, still tired from being up most of the night.

I grabbed my soft, silk robe from the bed post and tucked it around my body.

It was going to be a hot day. The month of June had been unseasonably stuffy here in Chicago, but it rained last night so I hoped it cooled off a little.

Today, the entire family was going to the wedding of one of Edward's cousins, John. The _entire _family. There would be a lot of Italian people crammed onto the luscious back lawn of the country club, and of course there was going to be drama. I could feel it in my bones.

But before I could even begin to think about the wedding, I had to get the kids up, which was a chore in itself.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the first door.

"Come in," Roman's voice said loud and clear.

I peeked my head in. "Just coming to see if you were awake."

"Of course." His ten-year old self stood in front of the mirror, and he fixed his tie. His shoes were shined and his shirt was neatly pressed.

He looked more like Edward every day. I could always count on him to be the most prepared of all my children. His grades were exceptional, his room was always pristine, his goals were always set, and it scared me sometimes how smart he was. He retained facts and could spit them out during any conversation. On top of all that, Roman was likable. His smile was blinding and he had a draw to him that made people just feel relaxed. I couldn't explain it.

Esme warned me that Edward was the same way, so I should watch out as Roman got older.

"Do I look okay?" He turned around and tried to fix his hair. It was just as unruly as Edward's as well, but with my dark coloring.

"You look so handsome. Just like your father."

"Really?" His green eyes shined. "I think so too."

I laughed at his youthful energy. "Why don't you go downstairs and help Katy Nana with breakfast?"

"Okay, Mom. I will in a little bit." He went over to his bed, preparing to make it up.

Everything in his room had to be just right, not a book or pencil out of place. It worried me out motivated Roman was at some times. I felt like he was growing up _way_ too fast. But Edward encouraged his independence. I just hoped that Roman would just take a little time to be a kid. He was only ten, after all.

I shut the door and left him to his morning routine before crossing the hall to Sophia's room. It was painted in light pastel colors of nothing in particular, but the walls were covered in posters. She was sprawled out in bed, her hair falling out of the ponytail she slept in.

I shook her body. "Sophia, it's time to get up."

She groaned.

"Sophia, we have to get to the wedding on time."

"But I don't wanna go," her sweet voice whined. "Please don't make me go."

"But we bought you that cute blue dress and your new shoes. Don't you want to wear them?"

She sighed dramatically, "I suppose."

Sophia was the little drama queen of the family, quite the actress. She enjoyed being the center of attention, but we made sure she wasn't spoiled. That was the one thing I couldn't tolerate. She realized that value of handwork and made rather good grades like her brother. Sophia enjoyed dressing up and shopping and dancing, nothing like me at her age, but she had a sense of humor that knocked me on my ass sometimes. The things her vivid mind came up with could only come from her.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Be up and have your teeth brushed," I warned.

"Okay!" She pulled the covers over her face.

Next on my list was Santino. He was a six year old tornado of destruction. Like me, he was uncoordinated and clumsy, which did not bode well for his adventurous spirit. He would get into everything and we had to watch him like hawks.

His room was a mess, clothes everywhere, and I tripped over three toy cars on my way to his bed. He was going to be cleaning this place up when we got home. I didn't realize how bad it was.

Santino looked nothing like my other children, nor did he look like Edward or me. He had dirty blonde hair that lightened in the sun and his eyes were clear blue. He was Carlilse's clone down to the bone structure and attitude. They even walked similarly. Of course, those two were best beds and Carlisle encouraged Santino's mischievous ways. He thought it was cute. I begged to differ. I was always worried about him.

He climbed a tall tree in the back yard last week and fell, so his arm was currently in a cast. He thought that meant he didn't have to attend the wedding, but I assured him that wasn't the case.

"Santino, wake up!" I had to be forceful with him or he would sleep the whole day. I ripped the covers from his body.

He rolled away from me and pretended not to hear me.

"I'll send your dad in here," I threatened him.

"Okay, okay." He dragged himself to the bathroom.

I went to his closet and picked out his small custom Armani suit. I laid it on his bed. "I'll be back to help you after I get everyone else ready, sweetheart."

I continued down the hall where my next little girl was sleeping peacefully.

Milania was four and the sweetest child I could have hoped for. She never fussed and rarely cried, even as a baby. She would cling to me like her life depended on it and had us all wrapped around her tiny fingers.

She looked like a cherub in bed with her small mouth opened and eyelids flickering, dreaming of ponies or candy or rainbows. I'm sure that's what she dreamed about because that's all she talked about. Her hair was a soft color like Edward's but a lot curlier, like mine.

"Baby, it's time to get up." I kissed her cheek.

"Mama?" Her hands grabbed for me. I lifted her out of bed and placed her on my hip. "We can go to the wedding today?"

"Yes, and you can wear your princess dress."

"Okay." She yawned. It took her longer to wake up than the rest of them, so I carried her around with me.

"You can help me wake up the boys," I whispered to her.

She nodded her head in the crook of my neck.

Giovanni and Dante, my other set of twins and my youngest, had just turned two. Like Roman and Sophia, they were connected in a way that I would never understand. It was strange because they fought like they hated each other, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. We tried to separate them; they refused to be far away from each other. They even slept in the same bed.

"Boys, time to get up." I turned on the lights in their large room. It was filled with all kinds of toys and areas to play. They liked to roll around on the floor so they needed space.

"Mrs. Bella, I can handle the twins." Carmela appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards the crib. "You go get ready."

"Are you sure? I don't mind feeding and changing them first."

"No, no. It's fine. I can do it all."

"Thank you." I hugged her and rushed out of the room. We were already running late.

On my way down the stairs, I heard Edward trying to rip Santino out of bed, and they were fighting loudly. I didn't even want to deal with that. I grabbed Milania's dress from her room. She could get ready with me.

"Are you up, baby?" I asked, setting her on the bed.

"I'm hungry, Mommy."

"You can have your yogurt after you get dressed." That probably wasn't the best of ideas, but it would take longer for us to get ready if she ate first.

I took my shower last night, so that I didn't even have to worry about it this morning. I chose a bright yellow dress out of the closet and a pair of bright red pumps that would match the then red belt of the outfit.

"That's pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you, Milania."

"I want to wear shoes like yours." She crawled over the blankets and pillows until she reached the footboard.

"You would break your poor ankles. You can't wear these yet."

"When can I?"

"When you're older."

"That's your answer for everything." She looked at me disapprovingly.

"You have more growing to do," I said simply.

"I hate early mornings." Edward came into the room, his hair disheveled and his face red.

"You don't have to get them up for school. This is what I go through every day," I said, zipping up my dress.

"Papa!" Milania shouted, holding up her arms.

"Bambina, you look wide eyed and beautiful this morning." He scooped her off of the bed.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and they lost themselves in their own little world. It warmed my heart so much to see Edward this way. He reserved his warm and fuzzy side for the kids, but no one would know that from his exterior.

They chatted on the bed in rapid Italian and Milania made sure to fill her father in on her dreams. Edward seemed genuinely interested. He kept her distracted while I did her hair and slipped on her dress. It was quick and easy work, which was unusual for her.

An hour later, we were all downstairs; Edward, myself, and our six kids.

Alice and Jasper were still childless, by choice. They just weren't ready, as they told us every time we hounded them for details. Alec and Jane were, likewise, childless. Although, I thought they were in the process. They were very secretive about things, though, so we didn't really know what was going on there.

"Mama, why can't I be the flower girl?" Milania asked, slowly and delicately bring a spoon full of yogurt to her mouth.

"Because you were already a flower girl last year, remember?" Edward said to her.

"And you said I did a good job."

"You did, sweetheart, but they just didn't want the same one," I explained.

She seemed to understand, going back to her breakfast.

I continued to slowly feed Giovani and Dante small pieces of fruit. They were still in their precious little pajamas since they weren't going to the wedding.

"Santino, leave Francis alone," I shouted at my son, who was poking our dog on the floor.

"He doesn't do anything anymore. Make him play with me," he whined.

Francis huffed, his fat cheeks puffing up with air.

"He's a million years old. It's only a matter of days before he drops dead," Edward said unemotionally, typing on his phone.

I hit him in the arm for being so insensitive.

"What's wrong with Fanny?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. He's just sleepy. Leave him alone, Santino."

"Fine. I'll go play with Bosco." He pouted and walked away from the table, his toast only half finished.

* * *

"Do you have the wedding gifts?" I asked Edward as we packed up the kids into the car. It was a giant production to go anywhere nowadays. Diaper bags and car seats and bottles. We needed to start getting ready at least half an hour early to do anything.

"Yup." He patted the front pocket of his navy blue suit.

I stood back to look at him just a second. He was leaning over to buckle in Milania and as smooth as ever. I swear the Cullen men didn't seem to age. Edward was still the same man he was ten years ago, just a little wiser and more calm. His body was rock solid. His hair was still lustrous and his voice still sent tingles all over my skin.

I don't know how he did it because some days I wanted to just rip my hair out, but he was always my steady rock. No matter what the situation, he had a solution and plan to execute.

"Stop staring at my ass." Edward shut the door of the car with the ends of his lips pulled up slightly.

"I wasn't," I said too quickly.

He took my hand and pulled me towards him. "Mrs. Cullen, you're a terrible liar."

"I can't help it. You're so damn sexy." I blushed.

"You're still hot over me?"

"Always."

His head bent down until his lips met mine. Our hands started to roam and I trailed my nails over his hard chest and pulled at his shirt, hoping that I didn't mess it up too badly.

A throat cleared and I broke away from Edward to see Roman glaring at us, his window rolled down.

"What?" Edward said rather harshly.

"I don't want to rush anybody, but we're already ten minutes late."

"Later," I promised my husband with a final soft kiss and ran around to my side of the car.

We were off and racing towards the country club. I kept the kids from killing each other in the back on our way. Roman and Santino were especially feisty today. Those two were just total opposites in every way, and it proved to be quite challenging having them in close vicinities. They didn't get along too well, but Carlisle said that Edward and Emmett were the same growing up.

We pulled up to the venue and a valet took Edward's keys.

"You're going to behave yourself?" Edward asked Santino, fixing his tie.

"Yes, Dad." He rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. If you do anything to fuck this up, I'll send you to military school."

"Edward, don't say things like that," I whispered to him.

"Well, it's true." He looked sternly at Santino. If that boy messed up, there would be hell to pay.

Edward had a parenting style that I could only describe as... strange. I thought that as time went on, he would become more accustomed to having kids, but he never really did. On his good days, he could be the most loving and caring father in the world. But on his bad days, the kids knew to stay away. Edward, of course, loved all of our children, but he was incredibly strict and talked to the kids as if they were adults. I had to rein him in on multiple occasions when I felt he went a little too far.

Santino stayed near me as we walked into the country club. Roman and Sophia immediately found some family friends from school and went off to speak with them. The whole wedding was outside so there were tents set up around the lawn and soft lanterns that hung delicately in the sky.

It was cocktail hour and people were milling around the grass, dressed in their finest clothes. This wedding was kind of a big deal and with Edward being the head of the family, he paid for everything. I didn't know his cousin too well, but I had met her a few times and she seemed kind of shocked that Edward was willing to fund her entire wedding, but he assured her it wasn't a big deal. He did it for a lot of family members.

Alice, of course, was in charge of designing the day and making sure the bride felt special.

"Fucking finally!" I heard Rosalie's voice as we entered one of the tents with a bar.

I don't think I would ever get she or Edward to keep their language in check around the children.

"Hi, sweetheart." Rose stole Milania from my arms and swung her around. They both giggled and smiled at each other.

"You look so pretty," Milania told her.

"So do you. I love your dress."

"Mama, just bought it for me. She says I look like a princess."

"Of course you do."

"Mama, I'm going to go see Grandma." Milania squirmed out of Rose's arms.

"Okay, but don't get your dress dirty."

I saw Carlisle and Esme nearly beam until their cheeks burst as Milania ran towards them from across the tent. I knew they would occupy her for the rest of the night.

"Santino, go find your Uncle Jasper. He has a present for you," Rosalie said, ruffling up his hair.

"Really? What is it?"

"I can't tell you. That's why it's called a present."

Santino took off and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Now that the kids were all taken care of Rose let loose. She turned on me with her hands on her hips. "I've been waiting her for over an hour. What the hell took you guys so long?"

"We have kids. It takes a long time to do anything."

"Don't lecture me." Her still perfectly beautiful face scrunched up in anger. "I have kids too, but I can still be on time. I had no one to talk to since Alice is running around with her head cut off."

She and Emmett had two kids now. Both adopted, but they couldn't be happier. I just don't think it was in Rosalie's cards to get pregnant. It took her a long time to handle that fact, but she was okay with it now.

"Does it always have to be about you?" Edward sighed, taking a sip of some amber liquid, which miraculously appeared in his hand. He also brought one for me, which I took without question.

"I like talking about myself, so shoot me," she replied.

"If you weren't married to my brother, I would. Believe me."

"Okay, okay." I broke them up. "Rose, let's go sit down."

I squinted my eyes at Edward as we walked away. Those two still hated each other. If either of them had the maturity to let their decade-long feud go, it was Edward, but he wasn't doing a very good job at the moment. He promised me he would at least try. That was all I could ask for.

It felt nice to just sit back and talk to Rosalie without children around. I always kept tabs on them under the tent, but relaxed a little.

"This wedding is going to be shit," she complained to me, picking up a cloth napkin and inspecting it.

"Why are you always so negative?"

"Someone has to be." She shrugged.

"You've only gotten worse with age." I took a sip of my drink.

After another half an hour, we were joined by Jasper and Emmett. Alice was busy with the bride inside, so I doubted I would be seeing her tonight. Alec and Jane weren't even attending the wedding because they were on one of their romantic getaways. They would take off without warning and wouldn't return sometimes for a month.

I looked around the tents and saw a lot of our family; aunts, uncles, grandparents, nieces, and nephews. I loved it when we Cullens were together like this.

Of course, there always had to be something to get us off track.

I spotted two men in suits and sunglasses on the other side of the lawn. They looked incredibly out of place.

I sighed to myself, taking a large sip of my drink.

"What is it?" Edward whispered.

"Probably nothing." I didn't want to draw any attention to something that might just be my paranoia.

I didn't expect Edward to give up his life in the mob completely, but he had to take it slow. He had kids now and I needed him around for a couple more decades. But to give Edward credit, he had been dealing in more... legitimate areas of business in the past few years.

"Who the hell is that?" Jasper craned his neck trying to take a look at the two men I had spotted seconds before. They looked rather hostile and obviously not here for the wedding.

Edward did not seem pleased and I felt his body stiffen. I rubbed my hand across his back, letting him know to calm down. He knew there was trouble ahead, but I prayed he wouldn't do anything too drastic.

"Remember that there are kids around." I whispered to him.

He would never do anything if our children were in jeopardy. At some point, we would tell them what their father did, but they knew he wasn't just another ordinary man. We never hid our life from them, but did everything we could to protect them.

"I'll just be a second." Edward kissed my temple and then got up from the seat, fixing his navy blue suit jacket. Emmett and Jasper both followed him across the lawn.

"Where's Daddy going?" Milania ran over to me. "I want to show him something."

"He'll be back soon." I smoothed out the hair falling into her face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice so sweet and innocent.

"Come on, let's get ready for the wedding," Rose said, getting up and taking her hand.

I quickly found the rest of my kids and got to our assigned seats right up front. I needed them close; although, Santino protested about having to sit next to me instead of his grandparents, but he quieted down when he saw the unwavering look on my face. I left a seat on the end of our row open for Edward.

The wedding area was beautiful. Decorated all in white with ribbons and bright green flowers.

"Where's Dad?" Roman asked while we got situated.

"He's busy, sweetheart."

Roman's face told me that he wanted to ask more questions, but he didn't.

Edward returned just as the ceremony was beginning. The bride looked beautiful in her white dress and she walked down the aisle with her father on her arm.

As we sat down, I looked Edward over. He was trying to hide his hands from me.

"What happened?" I whispered to him during the ceremony.

"Nothing. Pay attention."

"Edward, don't lie to me." I unfolded his hands so that I could see them. His knuckles were raw and bloodied. The skin was peeling away and he tried to pull away.

"Don't make a big deal out of this."

I mumbled to myself and picked up my purse, pulling out a disinfecting wipe, "You're lucky I didn't bring my needle and thread. I would stitch your fucking knuckles up right here."

Edward pulled his hands away and slung his arm behind my chair, pulling me close. "Stop obsessing over things you can't change."

"What _things?" _

"I don't know. Whatever has you pissed," he whispered into my ear. "Just think happy things. We're at a wedding, with our family. Do you remember our wedding?"

"Stop trying to distract me. I'm still mad."

He held a firm grasp onto my shoulder. "Do you remember our wedding?"

I sighed, "Yes. Of course."

"Tell me what you remember?"

"You were nervous as hell," I laughed quietly.

"I was not."

"You might not have looked it, but I could tell. I know you too well."

"You certainly do, Mrs. Cullen." He kissed the side of my head.

The first time I laid eyes on Edward, I was eighteen years old. That was so long ago, but our love only grew stronger. I couldn't see him not being in my life. It just didn't make any sense to me. I could never conceive that thought. We had been through so much together and I would always love him.

Of course, all those years together weren't easy. Hell no. With six kids, and I was sure there would be at least one more before it was all said and done, it was hard.

There were times that I wanted to kill Edward, chop him up, and then bury him in the backyard. We sometimes fought like we hated each other, but that was us. That was Edward and Bella. Stubborn. Aggressive. Loud. Sometimes unreasonable. But always in love.

And that's how it would always be.

* * *

**HOLY ENDING BATMAN**

I know it's been months, but with the end of school and everything going on I just didn't have time to write. Sorry to keep everyone hanging.

So, we have come to the end. The very end. At first, I was going to have two more epis, but it just didn't work out how I planned. I wanted to stretch it out for you guys, but it was a failed attempt. I tried.

Bella and Edward's love story is complete.

Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck through the series from chapter 1 of TWBB. Can you even remember that far back. It's been about two years now. Can't believe you guys stayed with me that long. All the reviews and favorites and debates and kind words, thank you for it all. I write for passionate readers. I hope you all feel satisfied from the ending.

From the bottom of my heart, thanks to Jeny who is the best beta out there. She's absolutely amazing and this story wouldn't be around without her.

I also have a new story, which just stated. Go check out "The Affair" if you want something else to read.

I will be hitting the complete button now...


End file.
